


Falling all in you

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Gryffindor Relationship, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Pride, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Stories, Male Friendship, Marauders, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 204,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Be my summer in a winter day love. I can't see one thing wrong, between the both of us.





	1. Kindness of Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I always say what I'm feeling  
> I was born without a zip on my mouth"
> 
> \- Woman Like Me, Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLQEABnJVLA

Loud laughter erupted from the corridor as four boys laughed uncontrollably at something that only they found funny. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were laughing at their latest prank, which had been executed to perfection. They had bought loads and loads of Howlers and pretended to voice the disappointed parents of the Slytherin students and when the owls had dropped hundreds of howlers at the Slytherin table at breakfast yesterday, everything went to chaos. The Marauders had picked different things to be mad about, like Mulciber's howler was yelling at him for not brushing his teeth, Avery's howler was screeching at him for breaking into the Ministry of Magic, Bellatrix's howler was screaming at her for cheating on Rodolphus with a Muggle - Born and Snivellus' howler was making a fuss about using more shampoo for his greasy hair. It had taken one hour for everything to calm down by then which, the Marauders had sneaked out of the Great Hall into their first class, Potions with Professor Slughorn who was late. 

The Marauders laughed care freely and James ran his hand through his hair, trying to comb it properly when he saw who was coming his way. 

"Hey Lily.You look -" he began with a trademark grin at the redhead who promptly ignored him and walked past him without even sparing him a glance and James' shoulders sagged a little " - Like you're going to ignore me."

Remus snickered at James' attempt to flirt with Lily while Peter looked sympathetic. Sirius flung his arm around James comfortingly "Tough luck, Prongsie. Maybe next time?"

"Or maybe never." said Remus with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes making Sirius and Peter snort in laughter "That girl has a brain, you know?" 

"It's because of you idiots" said James indignantly, trying to maintain his already broken dignity in front of his friends "You geeks are making me look less cooler with your geekiness."

"Keep telling yourself that, Prongs." said Peter in a mock sympathetic tone, making the three boys erupt into laughter again.

Sirius' grin widened as his eyes focused onto something "Why is Marlene running towards us like it's the end of the fucking world?"

Marlene came towards them and gasped "Guys! There's a Slytherin been beaten up in the courtyard!"

"A Slytherin!" said Sirius gleefully "This one we shouldn't miss!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all got on their feet and started running as fast as they could towards the courtyard. They pushed past the crowd that had formed to watch and laugh and when they reached the front, they saw Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Mulciber and Avery laughing, punching and hurting another young Slytherin who looked like he was in the fourth year of Hogwarts. 

"You are disgrace to Slytherin!" spat Severus Snape angrily as he flicked his wand and the boy squirmed in pain

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew flinched at how the boy got hurt but they looked at each other. This boy was a Slytherin. Surely they couldn't interfere in affairs of Slytherin House?

"You're a fag!" yelled Evan Rosier kicking the boy and Remus flinched at the use of the word "You're an unnatural faggot who doesn't deserve to live!"

James gritted his teeth and decided he had enough of it but before he could speak up, a pleasant and calm voice floated through the courtyard. 

"Evening, gentlemen. What are we up to, today?"

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin turned to see who had spoken and saw a girl with dark brown eyes and smooth, silky black hair that freely reached towards her shoulders. She was wearing a white button shirt, her sleeves rolled up and a tight black skirt. The yellow and black tie she wore precisely and unwrinkled shone in the sun and she smiled pleasantly with her red, red lips at the four Slytherin boys who were hurting the fourth year Slytherin.

"That's none of your business!" spat Mulciber, for a moment taken aback by the entrance of the Hufflepuff girl "Go back to your kitchen and start baking brownies for everyone!"

Some people laughed at that remark but the girl stood steadfast "Let the boy go."

"We just don't take orders from insignificant and weak Hufflepuffs." laughed Avery, rolling his eyes at the girl.

But the girl just smiled pleasantly at them "Ah, well how unfortunate for you, that I am neither insignificant or weak."

James Potter wondered what she was talking about when he saw the golden prefects badge on her shirt glinting in the sunlight. Apparently Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Avery and Mulciber had seen it too, because now they were looking at her challengingly, as if daring her to do something against them.

"Fifty points from Slytherin." said the girl quietly and dangerously and everyone in the crowd gasped at her audacity. James' jaw dropped in shock, Sirius started laughing in happiness, Remus looked at the girl in wonder and Peter looked slightly scared of the girl.

"You bitch!" yelled Avery, Mulciber and Rosier together in anger. 

"You can't do that!" spat Severus Snape in shock and rage. 

"I can and I just did!" said the girl fiercely, glaring at all four of them, making them take a step back "Now leave, get out of my sight unless you want another hundred points taken away from your House." 

The four boys took one look at her and ran away from the scene and the girl smirked triumphantly. As soon as the four Slytherins left, the crowd started to leave too because the drama was over and there was nothing more to see. 

The girl sighed and muttered to herself. "Fuckers! Twenty points each from Slytherin for calling me a bitch."

Then the Marauders watched as she made her way towards the boy who was groaning in pain and held out her hand "Hey, it's okay. They're gone now."

"Fuck!" swore the boy in pain as he took the Hufflepuff prefect's hand but then stumbled onto the ground again 

The girl put her arm around the Slytherin boy and helped him slowly and steadily to get up. The Slytherin boy muttered something and the girl looked at him.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that?" said the girl as she struggled to lift the boy up. 

"They're going to kill me." mumbled the Slytherin boy, his eyes wild with fright 

"What's your name?" asked the girl with utmost patience and kindness.

"Andrew." 

"Do you want to tell me what happened Andrew?" asked the girl, not wanting to press him but still wanting to know what happened. 

"I - I was - I just was snogging my boyfriend -" began Andrew hesitantly and turned red as he ducked his head down in shame but the girl put her fingers under his chin and met his eyes with her own understanding dark brown eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Andrew."

"Well - they caught me - I - I - my boyfriend got away in time - but they started beating me up." said Andrew with tears in his eyes "They might have stopped for now but the moment I step into the common room, they're going to kill me!"

The girl flung her arms around Andrew comforting him with a hug as she said firmly "They're not going to kill you! They're assholes! Look, you can stay with us, at the Hufflepuff common room until I sort everything out."

"What?" asked Andrew almost choking on one of his sobs "I can't - "

"I promise Andrew, I will not rest until you and your boyfriend are safe." said the girl firmly "I'll talk to Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout and maybe Professor Dumbledore - don't worry they all love me - I'll sort something out for you, okay?"

"You don't have to." said Andrew wiping his tears from his face. "After all, I'm just a faggot Slytherin."

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" said the girl with a hint of sharpness to her tone "Look, why don't you stay at the hospital wing till I come and find you and take you to my common room?"

Andrew nodded as he sniffed "Thanks."

The girl smiled sweetly and kindly at the boy and then for the first time, she saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew watching her in awe and wonder and frowned at them but her frowned lessened when she saw Remus Lupin standing there.

"Remus!" she exclaimed in relief "Just the person I was looking for!"

Remus came towards the girl with a small smile and the girl began "Remus, could you please take Andrew here to the hospital wing?"

"Sure, Lia!" said Remus with a grin and the girl frowned at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Lia." laughed Remus mischievously and began to guide Andrew gently to the hospital wing as he offered the frightened boy some chocolate.

"Call me that again and I'll hex you to oblivion!" yelled the girl in exasperation at a laughing Remus Lupin who had already gone.

Then her dark brown eyes fell on the remaining three boys James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Not wanting to talk to them, she nodded at them and walked in the other direction but she heard a loud and confident voice call after her.

James Potter had been stunned when a Hufflepuff of all the people had stepped up and defended a Slytherin. When everyone had been laughing and cheering, this mysterious Hufflepuff girl had stepped up and defended the poor Slytherin boy and intimidated four of the most powerful Slytherins in the school without batting an eyelash. Then she had taken fifty, bloody fifty points away from Slytherin House - something which no teacher or prefect had ever done before - and this made James Potter like her instantaneously. James Potter liked how she remained calm and pleasant but was able to intimidate the Slytherins without even raising her wand. There was something about her that drew in James Potter immediately to her, maybe it was a pleasant voice, her dark brown eyes, the way her prefect badge glinted in the sunlight or the way she had her shirt sleeves rolled up carelessly. Whatever it was, James Potter had the sudden urge to get to know her and to talk to her and that's why he was sprinting after her and shouting after her like a madman. 

"Hey!" a voice called loudly "HEY!"

She walked faster and faster but the person who was following her was a fast runner and finally James Potter had caught up with her. 

"Hi!" said James panting but trying to hide it "Hey! You're really hard to catch up to!"

"I'm a fast walker." said the girl with a tight smile and then started walking away from James.

James ran behind her and caught up with her "I just want to say - what you did - was really cool."

"I didn't do it to be cool." replied the girl, not looking at James at all.

"I know." said James wondering why the girl didn't pay him any attention at all "I - I meant - you were awesome and -"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because the girl had stopped walking and snapped at him "What do you want?"

"Well, for starters, your name?" said James with a smooth smile.

"Eleanora." said the girl, her lips twitching in sardonic amusement and then she was gone as fast as she had come into James Potter's life.


	2. Welcome To Hufflepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So it's here I stand  
> As a broken man  
> But I've found my friend  
> At the curtains of the waterfall"
> 
> Geronimo - by Sheppard

"Eleanora!" yelled a dark brown haired boy with sparkling blue eyes bouncing up to her and hugging her tightly "Oh my god, darling! I cannot believe how long it has been!"

"Louis!" laughed Eleanora hugging Louis "You saw me today at breakfast."

"That's like so many hours ago!" said Louis dramatically and suddenly his eyes went towards the boy standing next to Eleanora "Elle, why is there a Slytherin in our Hufflepuff common room?"

His words were loud and every Hufflepuff in the common room stopped what they were doing and looked at the nervous and scared Slytherin boy next to Eleanora. And then everyone's eyes were on Eleanora.

"Hello everyone. I think you're wondering why there is a Slytherin boy in our Hufflepuff common room." began Eleanora, her firm and patient voice ringing through the room.

"You don't say." muttered Louis, under his breath.

"This is Andrew. He was being bullied to the point of being killed by his own housemates." said Eleanora as she gently placed a comforting hand on Andrew who was shaking slightly "He is not safe in his own common room, in his own dormitory."

"I have talked to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn and we all think it would be great if he can stay here with us instead of those assholes." said Eleanora to all the Hufflepuffs who looked understanding and sympathetic towards Andrew. 

But Louis looked outraged "Why did they beat you up Andrew? Who beat you up? Give me their names and I swear I will kill them with my bare hands!"

Andrew looked taken aback and Eleanora laughed lightly as she looked at Andrew "Welcome to Hufflepuff, Andrew! We're not so sweet as everyone thinks."

Andrew managed a shaky smile as everyone smiled and nodded at him and suddenly all of the Hufflepuffs surrounded him and were shaking his hand and clapping his back and ruffling his hair and hugging him as they welcomed young Andrew warmly into their midst. Then a smiling Andrew was dragged by a girl named Rory to play Exploding Snap with her friends who introduced themselves and made him laugh at something they said. Some Hufflepuffs left the common room and soon came back with plates and plates of food for Andrew and loads of hot chocolate and pumpkin juice and some even bought out their hidden stash of weed and butterbeer offering them to Andrew who looked overwhelmed at the unexpected warmth of the welcome. 

Ted Tonks, Head Prefect, sauntered up towards Eleanora and Eleanora prepared herself "Ted - if you're angry -"

"Merlin, Eleanora! Why would I be angry?" asked Ted with a jolly smile "I was going to say that you did the right thing."

"Oh, um thank you Ted." said Eleanora surprised and happy at the praise given to her by the Head Prefect that she looked up to.

"Good job." said Ted with a nod "But I just want to know one thing, if he is staying at Hufflepuff common room?"

"What is it?" asked Eleanora.

"Why did those Slytherins beat him up?" asked Ted and Eleanora squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ted - you know that I would tell you - but - It isn't my secret to tell, Ted." said Eleanora looking straight into her mentor's eyes.

Ted nodded and his lips quirked into a little smile as he nodded in Andrew's direction "Is that the secret?"

Eleanora looked at where Ted was looking and saw Andrew cuddled up with a Hufflepuff boy who was running his hands through Andrew's hair and kissing his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. Eleanora smiled and turned to Ted "His boyfriend is a Hufflepuff?"

"Big deal." said Louis piping into the conversation while stuffing chocolate frogs into his mouth "So he likes boys - so what? Why does he get beaten up over that?"

"Correction. He likes a boy -" said Ted with a happy laugh as they looked at the cuddling couple "Just one boy."

"They're super sweet." said Louis, to the amusement of Ted and Eleanora "Makes me want to puke."

"Oh come on! Just because you don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend -" began Eleanora teasingly but Louis wasn't having it.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have plenty of action!" protested Louis indignantly "I actually hooked up with Caden day before yesterday."

"Wow." said Eleanora while Ted took a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth "So that's why you were late to come and study with me in the library."

"Yeah. Oh by the way, crazy story. Lucius Malfoy wanted me to suck him off!" said Louis casually and nonchalantly as if this was something as normal as the sun rising and setting

Eleanora's jaw dropped in shock and Ted actually started choking on his chocolate frog to the amusement of Louis.

"HE WHAT?" yelled Ted in shock while choking earning a few looks from the students in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Yeah, I know right?" said Louis, shrugging as he popped another chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Well, what did you do?" asked Eleanora curiousity and shock eating her up, while she thumped on a coughing Ted Tonks' back.

"I didn't suck him off! I have standards!" said Louis indignantly and Eleanora and Ted both snorted at that "He wanted to know if guys give better head than girls. I told that sad dipshit, straight to his face, that if he gives me 5000 galleons I'll give him a blowjob that he would never forget."

Ted Tonks started choking on another chocolate frog and Eleanora's eyes widened in shock "You sold yourself out to Lucius Malfoy???"

"Of course not! He's desperate but he was not that desperate to get a blowjob from me." said Louis making Eleanora laugh slightly in wonder "He didn't give me the money and I got him to back off."

"Shame." said Eleanora with a sigh "If he had given all that money, we could have split it between us and maybe spent it on Honeydukes."

"Or Zonko's." suggested Louis

"Or even a nice trip abroad." said Eleanora shaking her head.

"I can't believe you two." said Ted Tonks who was now fine from the choking "You're best friend was almost going to give Malfoy a blowjob!"

"I was never going to give him a blowjob!" said Louis in protest while Eleanora started laughing "I just wanted the money! And I'm a fucking whore, so might as well own it!"

Eleanora and Louis started laughing uncontrollably and Ted Tonks smiled in amusement as he groaned "I can never look at Malfoy the same way again!"

Then all three of them erupted into laughter at the thought of Lucius Malfoy, one of the Sacred Twenty - Eight wanting a blowjob from Louis of all people and laughed until their sides started aching and tears came from their eyes.


	3. Flower Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And all the boys, they were saying they were into it  
> Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck"
> 
> Kiwi - by Harry Styles

"I cannot believe you took fifty points from Slytherin." said Chloe as she piled more bacon and eggs on Eleanora's plate ignoring her best friend's protests.

"I can." said Louis who was shoveling his eggs and beans into his face and Chloe made a disgusted face.

"I'm glad Andrew is here with us." said Eleanora as she looked at Andrew who was laughing with his boyfriend Luke and a few other Hufflepuffs who were teasing them on how adorable they were "He looks better already."

"They're absolutely adorable together." cooed Chloe as she looked at Andrew and Luke "And of course, Andrew is a lovely boy."

"You spoke to him?" asked Eleanora in surprise.

"Of course, I spoke to him." said Chloe with a grin "I had to welcome him to Hufflepuff!"

"He is one of us now." said Louis contemplatively "He is Slytherin but he is our friend. And we don't let our friends get hurt."

"I have made arrangements with every Hufflepuff to keep Andrew and Luke safe." said Eleanora as she ate her breakfast "They've all agreed to keep an eye out and step in if there's any trouble."

"Honestly, you don't even need to ask." said Louis as he took a large bite of his toast "Andrew's such a sweet kid."

Chloe and Eleanora nodded in agreement and Chloe grinned in amusement as she looked over at the Gryffindor Table "Oh no! Guys, guess what is about to happen?"

Eleanora and Louis looked over towards the Gryffindor table to see James Potter standing up on the table and they all automatically said "The Annual James Asks Lily Out On A Date And Gets Humiliated In Public Day!"

"Every year is something different." said Louis gleefully "I wonder what the poor bloke has up his sleeve this year."

"Doesn't matter. Lily Evans is always going to reject him." said Eleanora in amusement.

"You have to admire his dedication though." said Chloe as she took a sip of the pumpkin juice.

Eleanora, Chloe and Louis were very familiar and used to the routine that was going to happen today. Every year, since the first year James Potter had arrived to Hogwarts, James Potter had made sure to stand up on the Gryffindor Table and proclaim his everlasting and eternal love for his darling 'Lily Flower'. This might have been romantic and it had all the girls swooning over him except the girl he really wanted ... Lily Evans. Lily Evans had decided from the first day of Hogwarts that she disliked James Potter dearly and she wanted nothing to do with him. Eleanora didn't exactly blame her. Although James Potter was handsome, witty and popular, James was also arrogant and egotistical and he took fun in bullying Lily's best friend Severus Snape for some unknown and unfathomable reason and he still expected and pestered Lily to go out with him when she had said no to him over a hundred times. Eleanora wasn't exactly the expert on dating but she knew that what James was doing wasn't the way to charm a girl's heart. So Eleanora rolled her eyes and watched the scene she had gotten used to, unfold before her.

"LILY EVANS!" proclaimed James Potter, his loud voice ringing through the Great Hall and the moment he said her name, lilies started falling out of thin air making everyone gasp in surprise and delight "I LOVE YOU, I ADORE YOU, I WORSHIP YOU! MY DARLING PLEASE SAY YOU'LL BE MINE OR I WILL RUN AWAY WITH SIRIUS!"

Sirius shrugged as he popped a piece of bacon into his mouth "I'm down with that."

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT TOERAG POTTER AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO BE YOURS!" Lily's shrill voice rang through the Great Hall making Eleanora, Louis and Chloe wince "AND I REALLY DON'T CARE! GO RUN AWAY WITH SIRIUS!"

And with those words, Lily Evans marched angrily out of the Great Hall with all her friends following her, leaving a sad and humiliated James Potter standing on the Gryffindor Table.

"DETENTION POTTER!" said Professor McGonagall in a voice of a woman who really needed a vacation "GET DOWN THAT TABLE BEFORE I TAKE FIFTEEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes, Minnie!" said James his trademark grin returning as he got down from the table and sat beside Sirius who said something which made James smile.

Louis had taken a few lilies and were now making flower crowns out of them with his wand "Well, I did not see that coming."

Eleanora sniggered "What an absolute surprise that Lily Evans who has hated James Potter for years turned him down ... again!"

Chloe snorted in laughter as she added "Well, it must hurt him dearly to know that his dearly beloved will never love him."

The three of them snorted in laughter and soon Louis had made flower crowns for everyone at the Hufflepuff table out of the lilies that had fallen from thin air. Louis had already charmed his lily flower crown to change colours and Chloe took a flower crown and placed it on Eleanora's silky and soft head of hair. 

"There." said Chloe smiling in satisfaction "You look like a true queen."

Eleanora laughed as she hugged her best friend and Chloe hugged her back. No matter what happened, Eleanora could always count on her best friends to make her smile. 

And as she laughed at something ridiculous Louis said, Eleanora noticed a pair of hazel eyes looking at her intensely from the Gryffindor Table. 

A pair of hazel eyes that belonged to none other than James Potter. 

Eleanora caught his eyes and he smirked at her and she realized that he was looking at her flower crown made of lilies. So Eleanora raised her chin defiantly and cocked her head to a side, challenging James Potter to do something and when he didn't, she smiled knowingly and tore her eyes away from him and joined her best friends as they walked out of the Great Hall to their class.


	4. The Hot Italian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I let you go and blow my mind  
> Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream, I dream  
> I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind"
> 
> Hey Soul Sister - by Train

"So, what do you say?" asked Chloe with a stunning smile at the Ravenclaw boy who was at her mercy "Half past four - near the Great Lake?"

"Of - yeah -yeah - that'll be great." stuttered the Ravenclaw boy, overcome by Chloe's beauty, much to Louis' and Eleanora's amusement.

"Fifteen galleons says that he'll faint the moment he sees her for the first time on their date." said Eleanora leaning towards Louis.

"I'll take that action." said Louis nodding at Eleanora, his lips twitching with laughter.

Eleanora and Louis were watching their best friend Chloe charm an innocent and precious Ravenclaw boy into going on a date with her. It was always amusing to them, how every boy worshiped the path she walked on and how even the most confident boys were turned into a stuttering and sweating mess the minute Chloe graced them with her presence and spoke just one word to them. Chloe was the flirt and the charmer out of their little Trio and Eleanora admired how easily Chloe could talk to guys without worrying and how guys would fall down on their knees for Chloe, when she gave them just one smile. Eleanora wasn't jealous, she could never be jealous of her best friend but she wished she was as smooth, beautiful,flirty and confident as Chloe. Eleanora had confided this insecurity of not being beautiful enough to Chloe who looked at her in confusion and then Chloe told her that she admired Eleanora because Eleanora was her own kind of confident. Maybe Eleanora wasn't flirty or charming but she was strong and powerful and didn't take any crap from anybody. And Eleanora knows that's why Chloe and her are such good best friends. While Chloe is charming, Eleanora is honest and while Chloe is confident in her flirtatious way, Eleanora is confident in her badass way and that is not a bad thing. Both of them combined together are stronger and badass and they both balanced each other perfectly.

While Eleanora keeps on placing bets with Louis, she sees James Potter who is talking with his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, looking at her with his hazel eyes. She furrows her eyebrows and rolls her eyes at him, and focuses on her best friend who is giving her the money he owes her. 

Then Chloe sashays towards them gracefully "Hey there. I've got a date tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good for you!" said Eleanora highfiving Chloe, convincing herself James Potter was not staring at her "You go, girl!"

"Congratulations Chloe. But I wonder why that poor Ravenclaw boy is frozen on the spot like a deer in the headlights." remarked Louis and Eleanora and Chloe followed his gaze to see the Ravenclaw blushing a deep beetroot red, frozen and unmoving.

"What did you do to him?" asked Eleanora looking at Chloe.

"Nothing!" protested Chloe with a slight and mischievous smile "I just kissed him lightly on his cheek."

Louis and Eleanora looked at her incredulously for one moment and burst into laughter. Eleanora laughed as she flung an arm around Chloe affectionately "I wish I had the ability to make boys nervous like you do!"

"Holding a wand up to their throat usually works for me!" remarked Louis and all of them burst into loud laughter again.

"Kinky." said Chloe laughing as she wiped a tear.

"Oh you have no -" began Louis with laughter laced in his voice but he shut up when he saw who had approached them.

Eleanora internally groaned when she saw that it was none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who had walked up to them and interrupted them. Chloe, Louis and Eleanora exchanged quick glances and smiled in a friendly manner at the four boys.

"Hi Lia." said Remus with a grin.

Eleanora groaned "I swear, Remus, I will hex you!"

"And yet you never do!" said Remus amused at Eleanora's embarrassment.

"That's because you're the only one in Hogwarts with an endless chocolate supply." said Eleanora with a smile and Remus laughed as he reached into his pocket and produced chocolate for them.

The three of them squealed and Louis snatched the chocolate away from Remus' hands before Eleanora could "You, Remus Lupin, are a God among men."

"Thank you." said Remus watching in amusement along with the other boys."Lia, I came to tell you that patrol partners have changed."

"What?" asked Eleanora ignoring Louis and Chloe squabble like little children for chocolate.

"Something about fostering inter - house unity." said Remus shrugging as he smiled "You're my patrol partner from now on. So, seven o' clock today?"

"Great. Looking forward to it." said Eleanora with a lovely smile and she was interrupted by a wild scream and she turned to see Chloe pulling Louis' hair "Oh for fuck's sake - Chloe? Louis? Can you two stop behaving like little children for a minute?"

Chloe and Louis looked at her and in unison said "No!"

"She's trying to kidnap my chocolate!" protested Louis as he tried to push Chloe away from her. 

"You stole Noora's chocolate! I'm trying to give it back to her!" replied Chloe not letting go of Louis

"Oh you're such an angel! What a saint -" retorted Louis, making Eleanora rub her head in exasperation and the Marauders laugh in amusement.

"I can't believe -" muttered Eleanora "Accio Chocolate!"

The chocolate flew towards her and she quickly caught it and stuffed it in her pockets before anyone could say anything.

"What did -" began Louis but Eleanora smiled at him sweetly.

"The chocolate was given to me by Remus and it belongs to me. Not you nasty thieving dorks." said Eleanora with a smile

"Oh fuck off!" swore Louis loudly getting up from the floor "I deserve that chocolate."

"Do you? Would you like me to tell these boys about the time that you -" said Eleanora with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and Louis knew exactly where she was going with it.

"You know what?" asked Louis looking at his best friend in half exasperation and admiration "You are a cunning and conniving bitch!"

The Marauders expected Eleanora to get angry but instead she laughed "Ah but you still love me."

"I hate you." said Louis, huffing and turning away from Eleanora.

"Awww. Then I guess you don't walk the Potions homework I completed for you." said Eleanora taking out a parchment from her bag.

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" said Louis snatching the parchment and hugging Eleanora "I love you and you are the bestest best friend in all of existence!"

"Rude." mumbled Chloe and Louis and Eleanora laughed. 

Then Louis turned towards James who was looking at them and said "Hey, man. I'm sorry about what happened today with Lily."

"Ah it's okay." said James with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "She'll change her mind and go out with me. It's bound to happen."

Eleanora couldn't help but loudly snort in an unladylike manner at James Potter's words and James looked at her "Something funny, Eleanora?"

"You two know each other?" asked Chloe in curiousity as she exchanged a glance with Louis.

"No, we're barely acquaintances." said Eleanora shrugging and then turned to James "Nothing."

"No, no. You found something funny. Please tell me what that is." said James cocking his head to the side as he looked at Eleanora with a challenging smirk.

Eleanora raised her chin and smiled sweetly "I just think that Lily will have to suffer elephantine brain damage to go out with you."

Sirius started laughing outright, Remus snorted in laughter, Peter suppressed his laughter and Louis and Chloe burst into giggles at Eleanora's reply. James looked taken aback at Eleanora's reply but he managed to smile charmingly at her.

"Lily doesn't see yet how irresistible I am." said James with a charming smile.

"Honestly, there is nothing to see." replied Eleanora with a smile and the Marauders, Louis and Chloe burst into laughter again.

James smiled at Eleanora, at her forwardness and raised his eyebrows at her "Everybody loves me, love."

"Don't call me love." replied Eleanora annoyed, looking straight into James eyes "And honestly, is this the ego you have to deal with everyday, Remus?"

"It truly is a massive burden." said Remus with a deep sigh. 

"You have no idea of the pain and suffering we go through." said Sirius dramatically making Eleanora smile a little.

"I pity you." said Eleanora shaking her head in understanding and sympathy.

"OI SHOVE OFF!" said James indignantly, pushing off a laughing Sirius. 

Sirius looked at Eleanora "How is your little friend that you rescued yesterday?" 

"Andrew?" said Eleanora surprised that Sirius Black remembered "He is good. A little shaken up but he is doing alright." 

"How fucking fucked up is it?" swore Louis, eliciting disapproving glances from many people "Who the fuck beats up a kid for loving someone? Assholes!" 

"Slytherins are the worst." agreed James Potter immediately. 

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" asked Eleanora, her eyebrows furrowing. 

James Potter scoffed as if she had asked a stupid question "Slytherins are evil. Everyone knows that." 

"I don't. So basically you're saying Slytherin is evil, just as Ravenclaws are clever, Gryffindors are brave and Hufflepuffs are weak? " asked Eleanora cocking her head to the side "And Andrew is a Slytherin. Are you saying that he is pure evil?"

"Why are you defending Slytherin?" fired James Potter taken aback by Eleanora's response "They hurt your friend!"

"Who is also Slytherin!" shot back Eleanora fiercely "I am not defending Slytherin! I think, although they are in Slytherin, Snape, Rosier, Avery, Mulciber are horrible.They're cruel Slytherins. But there are Slytherins like Andrew who protected his boyfriend by taking on the beating himself!"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't label and stereotype and box people. Everything isn't black and white as you would like to think it is." said Eleanora wisely to a silent James Potter, stunned Sirius Black, thoughtful Remus Lupin and scared Peter Pettigrew "Our Houses don't define who we are, our choices do."

"She's right." said Louis with a hint of bitterness in his voice "My father was a Gryffindor - but - he was a fucking coward. The bastard ran away as soon as he learnt that my mother was pregnant with me."

"I - fuck - that's horrible." said Sirius as he put a comforting hand on Louis' shoulder.

"I'm sorry." said James quietly. 

"Why are you sorry?" asked Louis with a sarcastic laugh "You did nothing."

Remus opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was going to say was drowned by Chloe clutching onto Eleanora's arm and squealing "OH MY HUFFLEPUFF!!! NOORA IT'S HIM!!!"

Eleanora looked at what Chloe was squealing at and felt her heart speed up at the sight of a dark haired, cerulean blue eyed, tall and gorgeous boy approaching them. She looked at Louis and Chloe who exchanged glances with each other.

"You look great love." reassured Louis comfortingly "Just be yourself."

"That's terrible advice." said Eleanora feeling her palms sweat and Chloe started to attack her shirt buttons.

Eleanora swatted Chloe who was trying to unbutton her shirt "Chloe, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Unbuttoning your shirt to make you look sexy, what does it look like I'm doing?" said Chloe firmly and Louis nodded in approval.

"Chloe, flirting is not my department." said Eleanora glaring at her friends trying to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh come on, you do this all the time." said Chloe in a motherly tone.

"No - I don't! You do!" replied Eleanora fiercely, to the amusement of the Marauders.

"Don't worry, it's easy - oh here he comes." said Chloe with a smile.

"Ciao, Eleanora!" said a deep voice behind them and Eleanora twirled to see the tall and gorgeous boy behind her, her crush smiling at her adorably. 

"Ciao, Angelo." said Eleanora, slightly breathless as she looked at the Italian boy to the annoyance of James Potter and amusement of the Marauders and Louis and Chloe.

"How are you?" asked Angelo with an adorable smile, that bought out the dimple in his left cheek.

"Oh me? I'm good!" said Eleanora trying to play cool "Uh - how are you?"

"I'm doing good too." replied the Italian boy "I just wanted to know whether you are free on Saturday. I wanted to know whether you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, yes she would!" squealed Chloe before Eleanora could say anything making Eleanora blush and Louis chuckle 

Angelo chuckled nervously as he looked at Eleanora who nodded at him "Yeah, yeah I'd love to."

Angelo beamed brightly as if Eleanora had given him the whole world "Grande! I mean - awesome! I can't wait!"

Eleanora laughed "Me too!"

Angelo smiled at her and then took a few steps to leave and then turned around and looked at Eleanora who was smiling like an idiot.

"Eleanora?"

"Hmm?"

"Eleanora sei assolutamente bellissima" said Angelo with a cheeky and sweet grin making Eleanora blush a deep red and he left.

The moment he was out of hearing Louis screamed in happiness "BITCH HE JUST TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!"

"What?" asked Chloe looking at Louis in surprise "You can understand Italian?"

"Of course, I understand Italian!" retorted Louis and then hugged Eleanora "Oh My God! Elle! I am so proud! So, so proud of you!"

"I can't believe you're going out with the hottest guy in Hogwarts!" squealed Chloe in excitement 

"HEY!" protested James and Sirius together in indignation.

"Congratulations, Lia!" said Remus with a grin "He's super into you."

"It's no big deal." brushed off Eleanora but she was still burning red at Angelo's words.

"I seriously had heart palpitations when he asked you out." said Louis clutching his heart. "Thank god, he came to his senses and asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Shut the fuck up!" said Eleanora slapping Louis' head upside down.

"Language! Can't believe you're going to kiss Angelo with that mouth!" exclaimed Remus teasingly making Sirius laugh and Louis high fived Remus.

"Urgh can we talk about something else?" asked Eleanora groaning

"Oh, yeah, wait can I have my fifteen galleons please, Chloe?" asked Louis stretching his hand towards Chloe.

"I just hate you." said Chloe and she placed the money into Louis' hand. "How did you know Angelo was going to ask her out this week?"

"Call it gambler's instincts." replied Louis putting the money into his robes. 

"He seems nice." remarked James Potter to Eleanora.

"He is. He isn't an arrogant toerag." replied Eleanora, her eyes sparkling.

"Hahaha. Well, have fun on your date with the Italian." said James shrugging "I might go ask Lily to come with me to Hogsmeade."

"She hates you, Prongs." said Remus with a groan.

"You just asked her today and she said no!" groaned Sirius as he ran his hand through his hair.

"True love never gives up." said James Potter dramatically.

"You're delusional." said Eleanora shaking her head at James Potter and James flashed her a cheeky and charming smile and winked at her.


	5. Taking Down Notes

"Ah, what a splendid morning!" said Louis happily and chirpily. "The sun is shining, the flowers are blooming, the birds are singing -"

"Louis I will wring your neck if you don't stop talking." groaned Eleanora as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. 

"Why are you so cheerful?" asked Chloe as she smiled at one of the boys who were staring at her and he promptly blushed.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I felt it! You know - the feeling of feeling good!" said Louis bouncing up and down. 

"Well, I wish I could feel like that." said Eleanora glumly.

Louis took one look at Eleanora and knew what was wrong "Nightmares?"

Eleanora shook her head and both Louis and Chloe looked very worried and Chloe asked "Didn't you take your sleeping potions?"

"I did." lied Eleanora, not wanting a lecture from Chloe "It's not working."

"Maybe we can ask Madame Pomfrey to make you a stronger one." suggested Chloe but Eleanora shook her head.

"It won't work. Every potion gets stronger but my nightmares - I don't think they will stop."

"You told me they had stopped." said Louis biting his lip in worry.

"They did. For a while. Yesterday I had them again." said Eleanora and then shrugged "Look, stop worrying. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Do you - maybe want to talk about it?" asked Louis in a low voice as they entered class "It helps - if -"

"Louis, it's fine." said Eleanora reassuringly, even though it wasn't fine "I'm okay."

"Miss. Fernandez, Miss. Moretz and Mr. Campbell. Waltzing into class late, are we?" asked Professor Splinsky, their Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, glaring at them in annoyance.

"Hardly Professor. In fact, we were walking into class." replied Louis sassily making Chloe snort and Eleanora nudge him while the rest of the class sniggered.

"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff." said Professor Splinsky annoyed "Sit down!"

Chloe and Louis quickly found two empty seats and sat down and Eleanora scanned the room for an empty seat to see that the only empty seat that was available was next to James Bloody Buggering Potter. She cursed her luck today and walked hiding her irritation and sat down beside the grinning boy.

"Shut it Potter!" snapped Eleanora at James who was grinning at her.

"I didn't even say anything." said James with a light laugh.

Professor Splinsky started to drone on about the lesson and Eleanora looked at Chloe and Louis who was diligently taking down notes and smiled fondly. Chloe and Louis never took down notes in class, Eleanora was the only one in their Trio who listened in class and took down notes and clarified all doubts by asking questions but she knew why Chloe and Louis had taken her task today. It was because they were worried about her and no matter how much she lied to them, they knew that she was having a bad day and she needed some rest. So they were taking down the notes for her. Eleanora felt a surge of love towards her best friends as she lay her head on the desk and tried to rest. 

The keyword being 'tried'. James Potter was nudging her and trying to get her attention.

Eleanora turned her head towards James Potter "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" asked James in concern and Eleanora was taken aback by his question.

"No. No I am not okay." she whispered back furiously "I am tired and my whole body is aching and my head is pounding and I haven't had any sleep! And you're not helping me!"

Eleanora couldn't believe that tears were forming in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Instead of snapping back at her, James nodded at her understandingly as he whispered back to her soothingly "Hey, try get some rest. I'll cover for you."

Eleanora's eyes widened at his kind words and she dumbly nodded as she lay her head on the desk again and closed her eyes. In a few moments, drowsiness and exhaustion over took her, lulling her into a calm slumber.

As Eleanora lay on the desk quietly sleeping, James smiled at the girl. Eleanora who was sleeping was so different to the Eleanora who was awake. The Eleanora who was awake was always fierce and sassy, almost insufferable but in a good way. When Eleanora was awake, her forehead furrowed and although her eyes sparkled with mischief, there was exhaustion beneath them. Eleanora was energetic and fiery when she was awake. To James, Eleanora was a walking mystery in a tight black skirt and red lipstick. Eleanora was a hurricane. But as James looked at Eleanora who was sleeping, he thought that Eleanora looked calm and peaceful, a gentle smile playing on her lips as if she was dreaming of happy thoughts. Eleanora looked like an angel from heaven. 

James smiled to himself and then shook himself out of his thoughts. Why would he even think of Eleanora? He hardly knew the Hufflepuff Prefect. He liked Lily, no he was positively sure that he loved Lily. Lily was the only girl he loved. But Eleanora intrigued James. Eleanora's defiant smirk, her challenging smile and her unafraid way of expressing her opinions and her carefree laughter made James feel so drawn towards her. She was in a way insufferable - but James liked that about her. James liked how Eleanora didn't even know him that well but she still had the balls to make fun of him. James liked how Eleanora had blushed when that prat Italian had asked her out. And he didn't even see what Eleanora saw in that boy. Sure, he looked good and could speak Italian but that was it! James could do more than that! Every girl in Hogwarts wanted James but for some strange reason, he wanted to be the one that made Eleanora blush.

Then Professor Splinsky announced that students had to practice their spells, so James tried to wake up Eleanora gently "Hey, Eleanora! Wake up!"

James patted Eleanora's arm "Wake up, we have to duel!"

Eleanora opened her eyes and blinked owlishly as she took in James handsome face looking at her and then she sat up straight "What's up?"

"Professor Splinsky wants us to practice our defense spells. We are partners - so we have to do it together." explained James as he watched Eleanora trying to neaten up her hair.

"Oh bugger!" said Eleanora yawning, not caring that James was grinning at her "I really need to sleep."

"Well, you can. After this." said James standing up and holding out his hand towards Eleanora.

Eleanora looked at James hand and smiled at him and then ignored him as she got up and marched towards the area where the tables and chairs had been vanished for practice. James followed behind her. 

Louis greeted Eleanora "Elle! You look better!"

"I feel better." said Eleanora with a small smile.

"That's awesome." said Louis with a smile as he patted Eleanora on the back "Who is your dueling partner?"

"I am." said James with a grin.

"Good luck, mate." said Louis with a terrified expression and James laughed. 

"C'mon, we're up." said Eleanora, looking at James who was joking with Sirius.

As they made their way to the dueling area, James looked at her and said kindly "Don't worry. I know you're having a bad day, so I'll take it easy on you."

Eleanora looked at James gratefully "Thank you, James."

James smiled at her and made his way to the other end and Sirius whispered to Louis who was already planning James' funeral in his head "Fifteen galleons say that James wins."

"Twenty galleons that Eleanora will beat your best friend's ass!" whispered back Louis knowingly.

James looked at Eleanora and pointed his wand but before he could say anything Eleanora had taken out her wand and quickly said "Aqua Eructo!"

A jet of water sprouted from Eleanora's wand drenching an unsuspecting James and before James could retaliate, Eleanora said "Expelliarmus!"

James fell on the ground, groaning and his wand flew towards Eleanora who caught it quickly while Louis and Chloe and the other students cheered her on. 

A smirking Louis stretched his hand towards Sirius who was sulking and who put the money into Louis' hands and Louis nodded with a smile "Thank you."

"Very good, Miss Fernandez." praised Professor Splinsky as he nodded in approval at Eleanora and shook his head at James "Mr. Potter, being ready and swift is the key to winning any duel. Perhaps, you could learn a little something from, Miss Fernandez here." 

James got up and protested "I demand a rematch! She -"

"Mr. Potter, this is not a Quidditch match." said Professor Splinsky with a sigh "There will be no rematch. Next pair of partners please!"

Eleanora walked towards Louis who grinned at her "Girl, you just won me a lot of money."

"Ah well what are best friends for?" asked Eleanora as she bumped fists with Louis.

"You deceived me!" said James walking towards Eleanora angrily, drenched in water "You said, you were having a bad day!"

"I was having a bad day!" said Eleanora at the same time when Louis defended her saying "She was having a bad day!"

"James, you deceived yourself." began Eleanora while Louis snickered "You thought just because I was having a bad day, I wouldn't be able to take you down. You underestimated me and you lost."

James looked at her for a moment and then shook his head with a soft smile "God, you're insufferable."

"Thank you." said Eleanora with a proud smile and then pulled out her wand, pointed it at an alarmed James, gave it a complicated little wave and then hot air streamed out of it, drying James robes. 

"Much better." said Eleanora putting her wand away not seeing James smile at her softly.

"Thanks Eleanora." said James grateful to be warm and dry again.

Eleanora smiled at James and then her eyes went to Louis who was placing a bet with Micheal and she dragged him by the robes "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Micheal said Chloe was going to lose but I bet against him." said Louis innocently as he looked at Chloe who was dueling her partner fiercely.

"You have a serious problem." said Remus piping into their conversation 

"I DO NOT!" defended Louis indignantly.

Then Chloe swished and flicked her wand and her opponent was tied up by invisible strings and he struggled to reach his wand but Chloe summoned it towards her with a spell. Chloe smiled gracefully at everyone who was clapping and cheering for her and made her way towards Eleanora who high fived her and Louis who was collecting his money from Micheal.

"That was beautiful." said Eleanora admiringly to Chloe who smiled humbly.

"Not as good as you." said Chloe with a wink "It didn't take that much to take down the all amazing James Potter?"

James winked at Chloe "You think I'm amazing?"

Eleanora glared at James who laughed care-freely and Louis put his arms around Eleanora and Chloe "I fucking love you two!"

"He's just saying that because we won him a lot of money." explained Eleanora to Chloe rolling her eyes at Louis.

"Ah, that explains it." replied Chloe with a nod and both girls started giggling.

The sound of Professor Splinsky clearing his throat got their attention and they all looked at their Defense Against Dark Arts Professor "Alright everyone, most of you did very well at the defense spells. Since we don't have enough time anymore, we will continue in the next lesson. Now for homework I want -"

"I can't believe we have so much of work." muttered Louis to Chloe while Eleanora listened to what Professor Splinsky was saying.

"What are we? Kids?" asked Chloe scoffing. 

"Dismissed!" said Professor Splinsky and all of them sighed in relief as they took their bags and books and made their way out of the classroom.

"Thank Hufflepuff, that this is the last class for today!" said Chloe as she twirled around happily.

"And thank Merlin's saggy balls, that tomorrow's Saturday!" said Louis jumping up and down.

"Isn't tomorrow your date with Angelo?" asked Chloe looking at Eleanora who blushed.

"Yeah." said Eleanora with a shy smile "I'm really excited."

"If you don't snog that boy, I will be extremely disappointed in you Elle." said Louis making Eleanora and Chloe laugh.

"What are you planning on wearing?" asked Chloe excitedly because she loved styling her best friend up.

"Well -" began Eleanora suddenly realizing that she hadn't given much thought to it when a loud voice called her name behind her.

"Eleanora!" 

Eleanora turned around to see James Potter approaching her and she smiled at him "Hey, James."

"Hey Eleanora!" said James cheekily grinning at her as he ran his hand through his hair "I - you left so soon - I forgot to give you - " James fumbled though his bag and then bought out something. "The Notes!"

"The notes?" repeated Eleanora, dumbstruck that James Potter was giving her his notes.

"Yeah, the notes that I took down for you when you were sleeping." said James to Eleanora and Louis and Chloe immediately looked at James and then Eleanora curiousity in their eyes.

"You took down notes for me?" asked Eleanora surprised that James Potter would do such a thing for her.

"Yeah." said James with a shy nod "So that - um - you wouldn't miss the lesson."

"What about you?" asked Eleanora taking the notes from James. 

"Oh don't worry about me. I never take notes in class and I always copy off Remus!" said James with a laugh.

"Well - thank you very much James." said Eleanora with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." said James with a dazzling smile and turned to leave "See ya around, Eleanora!"

Eleanora smiled slightly at the vanishing figure of James Potter, thinking to herself how lovely and thoughtful it was of James to take notes for her. She turned around to see her best friends, Chloe wearing a knowing smirk and Louis waggling his eyebrows at her and Eleanora groaned already knowing what they were thinking.

"Don't even start!"


	6. Warmth of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
> We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change."
> 
> Here's To Never Growing Up - by Avril Lavigne

"So he took down notes for me, big deal!" said Eleanora in exasperation for the hundredth time to her best friends as she sat with them nearby the fireplace in Hufflepuff Common Room "You idiots do that for me when I have a bad day."

Chloe looked up from playing wizards chess with Louis and said to her best friend who was reading a book "Yeah but it's James Potter who did it for you!"

"What difference does that make?" asked Eleanora as she sighed and resigned herself to watch Louis fail incredibly at wizards chess.

"Oh, you sweet, naive child." said Louis shaking his head at Eleanora "It makes all the difference! It's James Potter, the James Potter who doesn't give a crap about anyone other than himself and his best friends that took down the notes specifically for you!"

"You're making a big deal out of this." said Eleanora opening her book again.

"Because it is a big deal!" exclaimed Chloe and cursed when Louis took down her knight "Didn't you hear him say that he never takes down notes in class? And yet, he took them down for YOU!!!"

"He was just being kind." replied Eleanora wanting this conversation to be over.

Chloe and Louis both snorted in amusement and Louis said "My precious, innocent flower, James Potter likes you!"

Eleanora looked at her two best friends and burst into laughter at what they had been trying to get her to understand all along "Now I really know that you are insane. Maybe I should put you into St. Mungo's Mentally Insane Creatures."

"Hahaha very funny." retorted Louis and then at that moment Chloe's bishop took down his rook "Oh bloody bugger!"

"He likes you." said Chloe absentmindedly focused on Louis' ultimate destruction.

Eleanora rolled her eyes at Chloe and Louis "He does not like me. James likes Lily. He loves her. That's a universally acknowledged fact."

"Universally acknowledged facts are often the ones which are easiest to challenge." said Louis wisely making Chloe and Eleanora giggle "And honestly, he likes you. I think he doesn't know it yet."

"You're delusional." replied Eleanora watching Louis curse as Chloe took down his bishop with her King.

"Honestly, its kind of obvious." said Chloe as she successfully destroyed another one of the innocent pawns lying in her way.

"We're barely even acquaintances." said Eleanora and she looked into the flickering firelight and muttered "Let alone friends!"

Louis heard this and turned around as he grinned in triumph "OHO! So you want there to be something -"

"Checkmate!" exclaimed Chloe in triumph and Louis looked quickly to see that indeed Chloe had won.

"What the absolute fuck?" said Louis devastated and destroyed that Chloe had beaten him again.

Meanwhile Chloe was celebrating happily and loudly "YAAAASSS!!! BAM, BAM, BAM!!!! SUCK IT LOSER!"

Yeah, Chloe wasn't exactly what people would call a gracious winner.

Chloe high fived an amused Eleanora and stuck her tongue out Louis who glared back at her "OH YEAH! WELL ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS CHLOE MORETZ BECAUSE I CHALLENGE YOU TO ANOTHER WIZARDING CHESS GAME TOMORROW WHERE I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Eleanora tried to intervene "Guys is this really necessary -"

Both of them turned towards Eleanora and said together "YES!"

"BRING IT ON CAMPBELL! I'M GONNA CUT YOU AND EAT YOU UP LIKE I EAT MY APPLE PIE!" said Chloe loudly and fiercely, not caring that she was scaring a few first years.

Eleanora shot an apologetic and reassuring smile at the first years and intervened "Okay, that's great, now will you stop fighting! You're scaring the first years."

"This isn't a fight, Noora. This is just some friendly competition." said Chloe with a cute and adorable smile that almost made Eleanora forget about how scarily competitive she was.

"And I'm winning it!" said Louis confidently.

"In your sad and pathetic dreams!" shot back Chloe sassily.

Eleanora bit her lip, trying her best to contain her laughter at her best friends' petty squabbles with each other and then she saw Andrew and Andromeda approaching them.

Eleanora smiled and waved at them in a friendly manner "Hey Andy and Andy!"

Andrew chuckled and Andromeda laughed as she hugged Eleanora "Hey, Eleanora!"

Eleanora hugged Andromeda and then hugged Andrew "How are you, guys?"

Andrew and Andromeda sat down on the sofa and Andrew said "I'm good. Andromeda came by to see how I was settling in."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing she came by to see." said Eleanora teasingly, waggling her eyebrows knowingly at Andromeda who blushed

"Yeah, you're doing pretty great here kiddo." said Andromeda ruffling Andrew's hair "Thanks a lot for what you did, Eleanora. I just want you to know that I've made sure that Snape, Rosier, Mulciber and Avery suffer the most painful punishment in the history of all punishments" 

"That's good to know." said Louis with a grin "Those assholes!"

"They haven't tried to bother you?" asked Eleanora from Andrew.

Andrew shook his head "No. They still glare at me like they want to kill me but so far, so good. It's just - I still have nightmares - it still scares me. I know it's stupid -"

"It's not stupid." said Chloe comfortingly "We all know a thing or two about nightmares."

"I could ask Professor Slughorn to brew a sleeping potion." suggested Eleanora helpfully "I could tell him that it's for me. It'll help you sleep better."

"I can't possibly ask you -" began Andrew but Eleanora cut him off.

"Nonsense. It's fine." 

Andrew smiled at her and nodded "I think a sleeping potion would really help."

Eleanora nodded at the boy kindly and Andrew began hesitantly "I never thanked you for helping me out and for getting me out - well - everyone's been so nice to me, almost too kind - I feel as if they pity me."

Louis laughed at the last remark "We don't pity you. We like you, kiddo. There's a difference."

"Why help me?" asked Andrew curiously "I'm a Slytherin after all."

"And we are Hufflepuffs" said Chloe with a sweet smile "Does it really make a difference?"

Andrew stayed silent for a moment and then answered "No. No, I suppose it doesn't."

Andromeda smiled at all of them "I have to get back to the Slytherin common room. Or, they'll wonder where I've been. But before I go, have any of you seen Ted? I want to thank him for taking good care of Andrew."

"Ted?" asked Louis immediately emphasizing on his name, making Andromeda blush "Oh dear, have any of us seen TED?"

"Louis." said Chloe laughing lightly at Andromeda's embarrassment "Stop it -"

"Speak of the Tonks." said Eleanora in amusement as she glanced at the Head Prefect walking into the common room "There's your chance, Andromeda."

"OH TED I LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU I DO!" sang Louis and Chloe together in sappy voices making Eleanora laugh, Andromeda blush and Andrew look amused. 

"Ignore them, you look great." said Eleanora encouragingly to Andromeda "Have fun!"

Andromeda laughed as she walked towards Ted who smiled brightly and enthusiastically greeted her as if she was the Minister of Magic. Eleanora shook her head and sat back down on the armchair to find Andrew looking confused.

Eleanora looked at Andrew who looked at all three of them "I don't understand. Does Andromeda like Ted?"

Louis, Chloe and Eleanora looked at each other and then Andrew and burst into laughter.

Louis flung his arm around Andrew as he said "Oh kid, you have a lot to learn."


	7. Preparing For The Date

"What about this?" asked Eleanora as she showed her outfit which was a white shirt, yellow cardigan and blue bell bottoms to Chloe who was sitting on top of her bed while music played in the background.

Chloe screwed her face up in disgust "Noora, no offence but you look like a mother of three not a girl who is ready to snog the living daylights out of her long time crush.

"Thanks." said Eleanora shrugging "I'm running out of options here, Chloe! Help me!"

"Okay, let's see." said Chloe as she jumped down from the bed and went through Eleanora's trunk of clothes "Aha - oh yes - this is perfect - alright - I've got just the perfect outfit for you."

Eleanora's eyes widened at what Chloe was showing her "I'm not wearing that!"

"Well, you've got no choice or you'll be dating Angelo naked!" said Chloe and then smirked "That also isn't a bad idea."

"I'll get changed." said Eleanora rolling her eyes at her best friend and grabbing the clothes from her best friend's hand.

A few moments later, Eleanora came out of the shower wearing the clothes that her fashion guru best friend had picked out for her. Eleanora had a good taste in fashion but when it came to dressing up for dates, she was clueless and hopeless. That's why she always turned towards her best friend, Chloe who knew what exactly looked good on her for a date.

Eleanora was wearing a dark black slightly off the shoulder top with long sleeves and a red skirt that was just a few inches above her knees, with dark black stockings leaving everything to the imagination and pretty shoes that were fashionable but comfortable. Chloe beamed with approval and clapped her hands together.

"You look gorgeous. Now, we begin the real work."

"Wait, I thought -"

"Shush, shush, darling Cinderella. Let your fairy godmother work her magic." said Chloe dramatically making Eleanora chuckle and she sat down at the dresser and let Chloe do her make up and hair while they both chatted about how the date would go and Chloe reassuring Eleanora over and over again that she had nothing to be nervous about. 

Chloe quickly finished her makeup and Eleanora looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Chloe had done such an incredible job. She didn't transform her into an entirely different person but instead Chloe had bought out Eleanora more than ever. Eleanora looked beautiful and sassy and confident and ready to take on the world. It wasn't too much or too little, it was just -

"Perfect." breathed Eleanora as she took in the girl in the mirror one more time and turned around and hugged Chloe "You are so amazing!"

"I know, honey." said Chloe hugging back and laughing as they broke the hug "You look perfect in every way."

"Do you really think so?" asked Eleanora with a smile.

"Noora, you don't need makeup to look beautiful. You already are." said Chloe as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Eleanora's ear "And if Angelo doesn't see that, then he is fool!"

Eleanora giggled and Chloe laughed as they made their way down to the Hufflepuff Common room where as Eleanora made her appearance, everyone turned their heads to stare at the astonishingly beautiful girl. Eleanora felt a little self conscious but tried her best to ignore the way most of the boys were staring at her in awe and wonder.

Louis looked gobsmacked when he saw her and grinned "Wow! You look drop dead gorgeous, Elle."

Eleanora smiled at her best friend as she tugged on the skirt "You don't think it's too much for a first date?"

"It's bloody perfect for your first date." said Louis admiringly and winked at her "Your ass looks great in that skirt."

Eleanora punched her best friend in his arm making him groan and knew that everything would be alright "Asshole."

"C'mon, let's go." said Chloe laughing at Eleanora and Louis and they made their way out of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

As they walked to the Entrance, Eleanora was painfully aware of the fact that many people were looking at her. She wondered what was so different about her today for them to notice her. She ignored their burning stares as she kept on walking and talking with her best friends.

"Have you seen that all the boys are checking you out, Elle?" asked Louis with a mischievous grin "They probably think I'm going out with you. Look at the jealous glares I'm getting!" 

"Excuse me?" said Chloe raising her eyebrows "They think that's she's going out with me! That's why they're jealous. Because they want what they can't get!"

Eleanora snorted with laughter at Chloe's suggestion and Louis looked mock outraged "But she's my girlfriend!"

"She's my woman!" argued back Chloe, laughter present in her voice.

"I'm no one's woman." said Eleanora interrupting them "I'm a strong, independent woman who don't need anyone!"

"YAASS QUEEN!!!" yelled Chloe raising her hands and bowing down to Eleanora, making Eleanora and Louis laugh.

"But seriously if you had to go out with one of us, who would it be?" asked Louis because he can never really let things go.

Eleanora groaned "None of you. I can't stand you!"

"Oh, let's ask them." said Chloe and Eleanora looked to see who she was talking about to see James, Remus, Sirius and Peter coming there way.

"Let's not." said Eleanora in panic as she grabbed Chloe but Chloe had already called out to them and now they were approaching the three of them with smiles on their faces.

James Potter had been on his way to go to Hogsmeade with Remus, Peter and Sirius when he had heard Chloe call out to them. As they approached the three Hufflepuffs, James sucked in a breath and felt his heart stop at the sight of Eleanora before him. Eleanora's hair was smooth and dark, let loose in beautiful waves, her cheeks had touch of light pretty pink, her eyelashes were naturally long and beautiful and her lips were dangerously and beautifully red. Eleanora was wearing an off the shoulder top which slightly showed off her sharp collar bones and her gorgeous neck and her skirt hugged her, embracing every curve of her body. There was a glint of silver on her ears which were hidden beneath her dark black hair and James saw that they were small silver hoop earrings. 

In other words, Eleanora looked breathtakingly beautiful.

James pushed his thoughts away and smiled at Eleanora "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Off to Hogsmeade." said Louis and then nodded at Chloe as they all started walking together "Hey, by the way, which one of us would Eleanora date?"

"What?" asked Sirius Black in surprise, laughing at the question.

"We were just talking about it. I mean, everyone was checking her out and of course they were thinking that she was my girlfriend -" began Louis but he was cut off by Chloe.

"OI! They were thinking that we were dating." retorted Chloe making the Marauders chuckle.

"No one thinks that!" protested Louis shaking his head. 

"I think it's up to Eleanora to answer the question." said James looking at the beautiful girl who was surprisingly quiet.

"Alright." said Eleanora wanting this to end "You want to know which one of you I would date?"

Louis and Chloe nodded their heads and Remus, Peter, James and Sirius looked at her in curiousity.

Eleanora looked at Louis and then her eyes snapped towards another person as she smirked "Remus."

"Remus!" exclaimed James looking at Remus who was grinning and high fiving Eleanora

"Dude, you have to choose between me and Chloe!" said Louis glaring at Remus who shrugged innocently.

"Well, neither of you. I can't stand you!" joked Eleanora making James, Remus, Peter and Sirius laugh while Chloe and Louis sulked "And besides you said to choose between one of us. Which meant all of us here, so I chose Remus."

"Great, should we maybe go out sometime?" teased Remus with a laugh.

"That would be awesome." said Eleanora with a wink at Remus who laughed again.

"But why Remus?" asked Peter.

"Well, he's kind, sweet, has a lot of chocolate with him and he doesn't bother me like the rest of you." replied Eleanora easily as she nudged Remus.

Remus nudged her back "I'm absolutely honored Eleanora."

"Speaking of dates, there is your lover boy!" said Louis nudging his head in the direction and when Eleanora followed it, she saw Angelo standing near the entrance wearing an olive green jacket over a simple grey shirt and navy blue jeans, his hair a little messed up but looking absolutely perfect.

Eleanora turned towards Louis and Chloe feeling absolutely nervous "Fuck, I can't do this."

"You can do this!" said Chloe encouragingly "You were born ready for this."

"Chloe, I wasn't born ready for anything." mumbled Eleanora feeling her nerves wracking "Maybe -"

"No!" said Louis firmly taking her by the shoulders and looking into Eleanora's eyes "Eleanora Elizabeth Fernandez, you listen to me! You have been pining after this hot Italian boy for so many months and now you're going to cancel the date that he asks you to go on with him? He could have asked anyone and yet he asked you! You know what? You're going to do this! You're brave, you're strong and you can tell your nervousness to go fly a kite in hell cause no way are you ditching this beautiful boy!"

Eleanora breathed in and then out "Yeah, you're right. I'm Eleanora Fernandez. I can do anything!"

"That's the fucking spirit!" said Louis happily "Now go snog the living daylights out of him!"

"Love you!" said Eleanora pulling Chloe and Louis into a quick and brief hug and then walked confidently towards Angelo who was waiting. Angelo saw Eleanora approaching him and he smiled in relief, glad the girl he liked had not ditched him.

"Ciao!" greeted Angelo with a huge smile as he kissed both of her cheeks "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry I was late." said Eleanora as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear "I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"You're terribly beautiful, is what you are." replied Angelo with a smile. 

Eleanora giggled as she took his hand into hers and couldn't help but feel sparks run through her "And you're such a charmer but I like you anyway. Shall we?"

"Let's do it!" said Angelo and he looked at the girl walking beside him and smiled at her affectionately "Eleanora, you are very beautiful."

Eleanora blushed red and she kissed Angelo playfully on the cheek making the Italian boy blush too.

At the entrance, James Potter watched Eleanora and Angelo walk away hand in hand and feeling as if though something very important had been taken away from him.


	8. Kiss The Boy

"- And that's how my friends smuggled me to France." finished Angelo grinning as Eleanora laughed and laughed. 

"Oh my Merlin!" said Eleanora grinning "Your friends are crazy."

"You have to meet them someday." said Angelo with a smile that made Eleanora feel warm and fuzzy inside "They'll love you!"

Eleanora and Angelo were having a perfect time together so far. They had walked through the road to Hogsmeade hand in hand, talking about random things and once they reached Hogsmeade, Eleanora was determined to show Angelo everything. They had gone to Dominic Maestro's Music Shop because Eleanora knew how much Angelo loved music and she loved how his eyes lit up at the sight of all the musical instruments in the store. 

Then Eleanora had taken Angelo to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop because Eleanora had wanted to buy some quills. Angelo had generously and very gentlemanly bought Eleanora three black and gold quills and a bottle of rainbow ink which she had wanted for so long. Eleanora protested against Angelo paying but Angelo had insisted wanting to buy something nice for her. Eleanora had smiled at Angelo and kissed him on the cheek making him blush and then taken him to Spintwitches Sporting Goods where they spent some time browsing through Quidditch supplies while Angelo talked about how he was the Chaser for his team back at his old school and Eleanora encouraging him to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He had asked Eleanora about her love for Quidditch and she laughed saying that she could ride a broom pretty well but she preferred cheering on the players instead. Then Eleanora and Angelo paid a visit to Zonko's joke shop where they laughed at the ingenious jokes and tricks that fulfilled their good humor. Then both of them visited Honeydukes where they bought loads of chocolate frogs and sugar quills.

Now Eleanora and Angelo were sitting at a cosy corner at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer and feeling very warm and happy as they grinned like idiots at each other.

"I can't believe you agreed to come with me." said Angelo smiling at Eleanora who was drinking her butterbeer 

"Why?" asked Eleanora curiously.

Well, you are the most beautiful and smart girl in the whole school." began Angelo and Eleanora laughed but Angelo pressed on "It's true! You are!" Eleanora's eyes softened and she smiled at Angelo who continued "And - Well, because you docked off fifty points from my house." said Angelo jokingly.

"Those boys -" began Eleanora, trying to control her temper.

"They deserved it." finished Angelo, surprising Eleanora "I just thought - that after everything they did - you wouldn't like me."

"Because you're Slytherin too?" asked Eleanora surprised and amused and put her hand on top of Angelo's "Angelo, I like you because you are not like those horrible boys. You're sweet and funny and that's why I'm here with you."

Angelo looked at Eleanora, his heart swelling with affection for the beautiful girl in front of him and Eleanora grew a little shy at Angelo's gaze.

"What is it?" asked Eleanora shyly "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You're perfect." said Angelo his voice full of warmth and affection as he leaned towards Eleanora and closed her lips with his, kissing her gently and sweetly. Eleanora melted into the kiss, kissing back Angelo who tasted of chocolate and butter beer as she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. Kissing Angelo felt right and sweet and incredible, it was the perfect fairy tale kiss. This was what she had been waiting for all these months and it was so worth it. She sighed in satisfaction and Angelo pulled away looking dazed and happy.

"How was it?" asked Eleanora with a wink as she giggled at Angelo's dazed face.

"I don't know. I think I need to try again before I make any conclusions." replied Angelo flirtily.

"Well, I don't disagree with that." laughed Eleanora as she kissed Angelo again, both of them happily smiling into the kiss.


	9. Strong Enough

Eleanora Fernandez stumbled late in the evening into the Hufflepuff Common Room as a very happy girl.

She was floating on air, the boy who she had been crushing on endlessly for months liked her back and kissed her many, many, many times. And Merlin, Angelo was a great kisser!

Louis and Chloe who were waiting for their best friend, saw her and grinned and Chloe hugged her "Tell me how did it go?"

But Louis was looking at Eleanora's happy face and he screamed in joy "YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did." nodded Eleanora in confirmation, smiling widely 

"BITCH I SWEAR YOU DIDN'T!!!" said Louis, reading the signs clearly on his best friend's face but not being able to believe it.

Eleanora grinned widely at Louis "I did. I snogged the living daylights out of Angelo Fasano."

Louis gave a scream of happiness that startled everyone and hugged Eleanora crushing half of her bones "I AM OVER THE MOON!"

Chloe started laughing as she joined in the hug "OH MY GOD OUR BABY IS GROWING UP!"

Eleanora laughed along with her best friends as she hugged them back feeling happy and excited and almost childish. Nothing could spoil her good mood today.

"So? How did it go?" asked Chloe curiously.

"What was it like? Who initiated it? How did it happen?" asked Louis wanting to know everything.

"I don't know. One moment, he was just looking at me like all cutely and adorably and then the next thing I knew we were kissing!" said Eleanora running her hand through her hair with a smile.

"And?" asked Chloe and Louis in unison.

"And what?" asked Eleanora innocently, knowing exactly what Chloe and Louis was asking.

"HOW WAS IT?" they both asked together impatiently and excitedly.

"A lady never kisses and tells." said Eleanora teasingly. 

"You're not a lady so that rule doesn't apply to you." said Chloe eager to know everything about her friend's date. 

"It was -" paused Eleanora for dramatic effect "Fantastic."

Chloe and Louis started squealing and jumping up and down in excitement like children and Eleanora couldn't help but grin at them. "He's really sweet. I really like him."

"Awww Eleanora, look at you, falling in love already!" cooed Louis patting Eleanora's cheek

"Sod off!" said Eleanora slapping Louis hand away but laughing with them "I'm going up to change."

"And then you will come down and tell everything." said Chloe with a wink.

Eleanora laughed at Chloe and Louis and made her way to the girls dormitory where she had a quick shower and changed into a simple and cosy sweater and jeans. When she came down, Louis and Chloe were setting up the chess board, at their usual place, near the fireplace. Eleanora sat down on the sofa, relaxed, something she hadn't been for a long time.

Louis waggled his eyebrows at Eleanora "Elle, darling, I'm telling you it's the skirt. It's the skirt. It really shows how nice your ass is."

"Thanks Louis." replied Eleanora with a lazy grin.

"You should thank me for picking that skirt for you." said Chloe with a light laugh "Anyway, Noora, what happened?"

"I told you, we kissed and it was great." replied Eleanora as she lay down on the sofa.

"I know that." replied Chloe rolling her eyes at her oblivious best friend "I meant - what did you do, where did you go, what did he say?"

"Oh well, we went to the Quill shop, the sports place, Zonko's, Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks." said Eleanora lazily listing off places with a happy smile on her face "And we talked a lot, he's really fun to talk to. And sweet."

"Yes, you've mentioned his sweetness so much, I'm starting to believe he is maple syrup." said Louis with a mischievous glint in his eyes, making Eleanora and Chloe laugh. "Did he tell you that you are beautiful?"

"Many, many times." said Eleanora, smiling at her best friend's overprotectiveness.

"So do you like him?" asked Chloe and she was faced with incredulous stares from both Louis and Eleanora "I mean - do you like him enough to go out on a second date with him?"

"Yeah." said Eleanora shrugging, her eyebrows furrowing a little because that tiny yet important detail had not come up "Yeah, I guess I'm gonna go with the flow."

"You going with the flow will be the day pigs fly." replied Chloe shaking her head fondly at Eleanora. 

"Shut up!" said Eleanora but she grinned at Chloe who grinned back. 

Then Chloe stood up and said to Louis and Eleanora "I'm going to see if they're outside okay?"

Eleanora who was almost sleeping snapped her eyes open at Chloe's words and sat up straight and looked at Louis. "Lou, see if who's there?"

"Oh, we invited James, Sirius and Remus to hang out with us. We invited Peter too but he had detention." said Louis casually and then shot a smile at Eleanora.

But Eleanora wasn't smiling anymore "Louis, why did you invite them?"

"To hang out with us. Chill, they don't know the password." said Louis wondering why Eleanora was uptight and worried all of a sudden. "Is something wrong?"

"Lou, you know that I don't like them." protested Eleanora doing her puppy eyes. 

"Elle, darling, don't lie to me." said Louis amused at how Eleanora had been happy and relaxed at one moment and suddenly had changed to worried and nervous.

"Alright." said Eleanora honestly "I don't like James Potter."

"And yet he likes you." said Louis with a grin and at that moment they were interrupted as three Gryffindor boys entered the Hufflepuff Common Room laughing with Chloe. 

"I hate you." muttered Eleanora glaring at Louis.

Louis smiled at Eleanora "No, you don't."

"I will kill you." threatened Eleanora but her lips were twitching in amusement.

"I look forward to that." said Louis bowing graciously before her. 

"I really hate you, Lou." sighed Eleanora as the three boys walked towards her with Chloe. 

"I love you too, boo." said Louis, putting a comforting arm around Eleanora. 

James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came towards them and Louis greeted them warmly "Hey guys! Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room!"

"This place is really awesome." said James Potter looking around at the bright and warm common room "It's impossible to stay sad in here."

"Which is why we're happy all the time." replied Chloe with a wink. 

Everyone laughed and Chloe and Louis sat on their respective sides of the chess board, Sirius and Remus sat on one comfy sofa and Eleanora sat on another but to her surprise and slight annoyance she was joined by James Potter sitting next to her. 

James smiled warmly at Eleanora and said "So how was your date?"

"She got snogged." replied Louis with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't get snogged. I snogged him too!" said Eleanora throwing a cushion at Louis who ducked it.

Sirius wolf whistled and Remus snickered "Well done, Lia!"

"I swear to -" said Eleanora annoyed but then smiled at Remus "I'll let you get away with calling me that godawful name just because you're so damn cute."

Remus started laughing and James rolled his eyes playfully "Snogged a innocent Italian and then chasing after our Mooney? Damn, girl you're a player."

"What can I say?" shrugged Eleanora with a wink at James who slightly blushed "Hate the game, not the player."

Everyone laughed and then Louis rubbed his hands together as he glared at Chloe and started announcing "Ladies and Gentlemen! You are all here to witness the most important event in wizarding history, the destruction of Chloe Moretz who cheated yesterday at Wizarding Chess!"

"Oh boy, here we go." muttered Eleanora, much to James amusement.

"I didn't cheat. You lost!" said Chloe glaring back fiercely "You're just upset you lost to a woman! And this is certainly not a rematch!"

"Excuse me? I am not upset that I lost to a woman! I love women! SISTERS OVER MISTERS FOREVER!" yelled Louis loudly and he got hearty applause and cheers from the students from Hufflepuff Common room "I know that you cheated because you won two times in a row! You never win two times in a row! Therefore I demand -"

"It's not a rematch, Lou." interrupted Eleanora wanting to get this over with "I was there, remember? Chloe won, fair and square."

"Are you - betraying me?" asked Louis, his lip quivering.

"No." said Eleanora patiently and Remus, James and Sirius at that moment admired how Eleanora was able to keep her cool "I think this should be a separate match."

"Alright." said Louis after a moment's consideration "This is a separate match. And I'm winning."

"If you mean, you're winning at losing, yeah then you're winning." shot back Chloe with a sweet smile making Louis glare at her.

Louis and Chloe shook hands firmly and began playing wizarding chess with intense focus and concentration. Eleanora hid a smile as she looked at Sirius, Remus and James.

"I have to warn you to stay back. This can get pretty nasty sometimes."

"This is just wizarding chess!'' laughed Sirius, as he ran his hand through his hair "How nasty can it get?"

"Once Chloe lost to Louis and they didn't speak to each other for two weeks." said Eleanora raising her eyebrows.

"Holy Merlin, are you serious?" asked Remus taken aback.

Eleanora smiled as she said the next few words "No, I'm Eleanora."

The three marauders were silent for a moment before they burst into laughter at what Eleanora had said. Eleanora joined them, laughing with them, glad that she hadn't been scoffed for her stupid joke.

"Oh Merlin, you are awesome." said Sirius as he highfived Eleanora who grinned at him.

"I did not see that coming." said Remus laughing "Although I should have expected it."

"You're amazing." said James Potter, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he looked at Eleanora as if she was the best thing in the world and Eleanora smiled shyly at him as she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Chloe loudly, startling all of them and they turned to see Chloe who was glaring angrily at Louis who smiled at her sweetly.

"Sorry sweetheart." said Louis sweetly "Better luck next time."

"As I said, it gets really competitive." said Eleanora apologetically to James, Remus and Sirius who seemed amused "Brace yourselves, a hurricane is coming and we're all going to die."

"You're being overdramatic." said James fondly looking at Eleanora.

"No, I'm being realistic." said Eleanora shaking her head at him. "There's a difference."

"Is it always like this?" asked Remus who looked at Chloe who had taken down Louis' rook and Louis was muttering to himself.

"Oh yes. They're super competitive with each other. It's normal, and I've got used to it." said Eleanora in a voice of a girl who had to deal with the endless foolishness of Chloe and Louis. "But, they love each other when they're not being competitive."

"And what about you?" asked James Potter curiously "Do you play Wizards chess?"

"Sometimes. Definitely not with those two lunatics." said Eleanora with a grin making Sirius and Remus laugh "I like playing it with my father and Ted and a few Slytherins."

"Ted Tonks? The Head Boy? " asked Sirius Black in surprise "And who are these honorary Slytherins? Why not Gryffindors?"

"Yeah, is there another Head Boy named Ted Tonks that we all know?" asked Eleanora with a sarcastic smile, making everyone laugh "And I don't know, I just like playing with Slytherins because they offer better competition. They are cunning and they think way ahead before they move. The Gryffindors I've played with move before they think."

"So you're saying we're stupid?" said James pretending to be offended.

"Of course not." assured Eleanora immediately "I haven't played with Remus yet, so there's still hope."

Remus laughed and Sirius smiled as he said "Remus, doesn't like wizards chess. Thinks its barbaric."

"Well, he's right." said Eleanora with a lovely smile at Remus 

"Then why do you play it?" asked James laughingly teasing her.

Eleanora's eyes grew serious and contemplative "I dunno. I guess, it's the the only way I made friends. I'm not very - I don't make friends easily. But few of my friends - I know them because I played wizards chess with them."

James smiled softly at the thoughtful girl beside him and said "Well, if you're not too busy, you could come play wizards chess with us. Remus doesn't like it, Peter and Sirius suck at it but I'm pretty good at it."

"You?" asked Eleanora, her eyes gaining the usual mischievous light "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, I'll have you know, that I'm great at wizards chess." said James puffing up his chest proudly while Sirius, Remus and Eleanora laughed.

"Well, we just have to find out." said Eleanora and smirked at him "I'm going to beat your arse, you son of a bitch."

"I thought you weren't competitive." said James amused and taken aback at the same time.

"You thought wrong." said Eleanora with a laugh that made James smile happily at Eleanora.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCKETY FUCK DID YOU DO?" screamed Louis standing up, alarming everyone and Eleanora understood that shit was about to go down.

"Oh no." said Eleanora flinching and then looked at Remus, Sirius and James with a tight smile "I'm really sorry about this."

"I JUST BEAT YOUR ARSE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"WHORE OF BABYLON!"

"MONKEY OF ISREAL!"

"ILLEGITIMATE DAUGHTER OF MERLIN!"

"AT LEAST I'M THE DAUGHTER OF MERLIN!"

"This is not the competitive I thought I was going to witness." said Remus Lupin as his eyes darted from a screaming Chloe to a shouting Louis. 

"This is way intense." said Sirius looking at Eleanora "Are you sure -"

"That this is alright?" finished Eleanora with a sigh "Unfortunately, this is the foundation of their friendship."

"Don't you want to break them up before they kill each other?" asked James in worry.

"Oh don't worry, they won't kill each other." assured Eleanora to James, Remus and Sirius with the air of a woman who had witnessed many of these games "And I will step in, in a moment."

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"OH YEAH! WE'RE NOT MARRIED!"

"THANK MERLIN BECAUSE I WOULDN'T WANT YOU AS MY WIFE!"

"YEAH, WELL NO ONE WOULD WANT YOU AS A HUSBAND!"

"OH FUCK OFF!"

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF!"

"I ASKED YOU TO DO IT FIRST -"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Eleanora, startling Sirius, Remus and James because they had perceived her to be quiet and calm and Louis and Chloe stopped yelling at each other at the sound of their best friend's voice. "Now that's much better."

"Noora-"

"Elle -"

"I do not want to hear it." said Eleanora in a firm voice which was not to be challenged "This fight has gone long enough. Fifteen points from Hufflepuff."

"Whatever for?" asked Chloe momentarily forgetting her fight with Louis.

"You can't do that!" protested Louis, forgetting for a moment, his humiliating defeat.

"Actually, I can. I am a Hufflepuff Prefect." stated Eleanora calmly.

"Oh, so now you're using the prefect status over us?" asked Chloe rolling her eyes at Eleanora.

Eleanora didn't take offense because she knew that her best friend didn't mean it "This is just wizards chess. It's a stupid and barbaric game. It should be a friendly competition, not a game that ends up with you two at each others throats."

"Now, both of you, off to bed, NOW!" ordered Eleanora in a firm voice, neither of her best friends dared to disobey "You'll both feel better in the morning and we will sort this mess out in the morning."

"Sorry" both of them mumbled to Eleanora as they both hugged her individually and wished her good night.

"Good night." called out Eleanora, her shoulders slightly sagging in exhaustion.

Eleanora turned to see James, Sirius and Remus looking at her in awe and shock and she felt embarrassed "I'm really sorry you had to see that. I hope it doesn't change anything - it's just -"

"Are you kidding?" asked Remus with a light laugh "We love all three of you."

"Yeah, you're like the coolest Hufflepuffs ever! I mean, I wouldn't have imagined that sweet and innocent Hufflepuffs would be this competitive and bold and loud!" said Sirius Black with a kind twinkle in his eyes.

"It's okay, Eleanora." said James with a grin "Honestly, you don't need to apologize. You should see the four of us when we start competing with each other. It's worse than this."

"Worse than this?" asked Eleanora in mock surprise "That I have to see!"

Sirius, Remus and James said their goodbyes to Eleanora but before they could go, Eleanora called out "Please let me walk you back to the Gryffindor common room. It's the least I can do to make up for tonight's mess."

They all smiled at her and all of them climbed through the portrait hole and started walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They talked and chatted for a while and then Sirius and Remus started walking in front of Eleanora and James, leaving Eleanora and James alone, trailing behind the two best friends. 

Eleanora and James walked a few moments in silence, Eleanora enjoying the peace and quiet and James wracking his brain to say something clever to her. 

Eleanora rolled her eyes at James "Stop thinking so much! I can literally hear your brain thinking out loud."

"Oh yeah?" asked James playfully "What am I thinking of right now?"

"Too dirty to say out loud." countered Eleanora with a grin, making James laugh out loud.

"Eleanora." said James and the way he pronounced her name sent pleasant shivers all through Eleanora "Tell me something."

"Tell you what?" asked Eleanora surprised.

"Something. Anything." said James shrugging and then smiled at her "Tell me something that I don't know about you."

"You don't know anything about me ... so that's everything." laughed Eleanora trying to avoid the question.

"Oh come on Eleanora!" protested James with a groan "Work with me here."

"Alright, fine." said Eleanora with a smile "But one condition, in return, you will tell me something that I don't know about you."

James Potter looked surprised but he smiled as he nodded "I promise. Marauders Honor."

Eleanora rolled her eyes "Alright. Well - I -" Eleanora paused for a moment "I told you that I play wizarding chess right?"

James Potter nodded and Eleanora continued "Well, when I was a little girl, my father he would always make me play wizarding chess with him. The first time I played it, I told my father that I hated it because it was cruel and barbaric. My father laughed at me. 'Life's unfair and cruel, Eleanora', he said to me 'And knowing your enemy better than your friends is what helps you survive'."

"I kept playing. Only the smartest and strongest will survive in chess. I understood that from an early age." said Eleanora reflectively and James listened quietly "And my father, he wanted me to be better than everyone else. So, you can imagine his disappointment when his daughter was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Why?" whispered James

"Hufflepuff is the weak house. The house of the spares. The people who aren't brave, clever or cunning are sorted into Hufflepuff!" said Eleanora fiercely gritting her teeth "Everyone knows that!" Eleanora sighed quietly "My father, who was a proud Gryffindor knew that."

"You aren't weak." said James, shaking his head, not being able to believe that her own father thought that Eleanora was weak.

"You don't have to be nice to me." laughed Eleanora, sarcasm dripping from her voice "I guess, I still play wizards chess with him to show that I am strong and I am smart and that I am a survivor. But he doesn't really care."

"But, I'm always going to be a weak pawn only when I'm needed to be used to achieve his dreams of greatness." said Eleanora in a defeated tone. 

James Potter was silent for a moment, contemplating everything Eleanora had told him. Out of all the things he had expected her to tell him, this was not it. But looking at her, he was glad that she had trusted him enough to confide to him something so important to her. James couldn't fathom how anyone thought that Eleanora Fernandez was weak.

"Eleanora, you one of the strongest people I know." said James truthfully looking at Eleanora 

"You don't even know me." said Eleanora with a slight smile.

"I know enough." said James with a gentle smile "I know that you are strong because you stepped up and saved a kid who was being bullied by his own housemates, I know that you are strong because you love your best friends, I know you are strong because on your worst day you still can take anyone down, I know you are strong because you intimidate the hell out of all of us, and I know that you are strong because you tell me what an arrogant ass I am even when you don't know me very well."

"James." said Eleanora but she was smiling.

"You shouldn't listen to your father. He is completely wrong about you." said James softly "You're not a spare. You are worth everything."

"James - I -" began Eleanora, completely moved and touched by the boy's words because she would never have imagined the arrogant James Potter being like this to her.

James Potter was full of surprises.

They had come to the Gryffindor common room and Sirius and Remus were climbing through the portrait of the Fat Lady. James looked at Eleanora and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." 

"Goodnight." said Eleanora with a smile and as she turned to leave, James called after her.

"Eleanora!"

Eleanora turned around and James said "You're amazing."

"Good night James." said Eleanora with a surprised smile and left to the Hufflepuff common room, her cheeks burning in flaming red.


	10. Heartwarming Friendship

Eleanora poured some milk into her cornflakes as she sat near Louis who was glaring at Chloe who was sitting in front of Eleanora.

"A splendid morning, don't you think?" asked Eleanora cheerfully as she stirred her cornflakes. 

And it was. After her conversation with James Potter, Eleanora had not tossed and turned in her sleep last night, sleep had come and taken her in peacefully and for once Eleanora slept peacefully and calmly without any nightmares plaguing her. She hadn't even taken her sleeping potion! And she had woken up, feeling rested and relaxed and ready to seize the day! And so here she was, sitting at the Hufflepuff Table in the Great Hall eating breakfast with her best friends, filled with energy and happiness and zest for life. 

Eleanora took the Daily Prophet that was lying on the table and began to read the front page, ignoring her best friends who were giving each other death glares. She read through the article where Aurors had raided into one of the Pure - Blood family's homes and found dark magical artifacts which were used to torture half - breeds to insanity and brain wash them. Eleanora flinched at that article and poured through the Daily Prophet reading about muggles who had been attacked and killed mysteriously, a few wizarding homes which were mysteriously burnt down and an exclusive article written by Rita Skeeter on marriage between wizards and muggles. Eleanora gritted her teeth at the prejudiced views expressed by that horrible woman and she pointed her wand at the simpering face of Rita Skeeter and muttered 'Incendio' setting fire to the newspaper, startling everyone at the breakfast table.

Louis looked at her "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." mumbled Eleanora and then smiled at both of her best friends "Have you two kissed and made up yet?"

"No." both of them said in unison fiercely.

"Ah, well, there is still time." said Eleanora as she pushed away her uneaten bowl of cornflakes and made her way to class followed by Louis and Chloe. 

But the rest of the day was bloody awful. Louis sat with Eleanora not wanting to sit with Chloe and other times Chloe sat with Eleanora not wanting to sit with Louis. Eleanora tried to talk to Louis and Chloe separately, trying to make them understand and reconcile, but both of them were very stubborn. Finally, not being able to stand the tension, Eleanora sat with Angelo who grinned at her and who listened to her as she talked about the quarrel between Chloe and Louis. Angelo also made her forget about her angry best friends by running his hand up and down her thigh during class while looking innocent and then finally Eleanora dragged Angelo into a broom cupboard and snogged and made out with him. 

Now, she was walking with Louis who was strangely quiet, through the grounds of Hogwarts trying to find a nice place for both of them to study. Normally Chloe would join but she was nowhere to be seen.

"So, I was thinking, we should go somewhere for summer holidays." said Eleanora to Louis who was listening to her "Maybe to my place in London?"

"Sounds good." said Louis with a smile "We could get smuggle in some Firewhisky before we leave for the holidays."

"Professor McGonagall will catch us and confiscate the bottles" said Eleanora with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And drink it herself." added Louis playfully, making Eleanora laugh. "I wan -"

Then Louis grew quiet and Eleanora wondered why when she saw Chloe sitting with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, studying and talking with them.

"Looks like she found new friends." said Louis rolling his eyes at them but Eleanora was not having any of his crap as she took his hand, and ignoring his protests, dragged Louis towards the Marauders and Chloe.

"Hey guys!" said Eleanora cheerfully as she sat beside Chloe and dragged down Louis to sit down.

"Hey!" all of them except Chloe, greeted her and Louis and then Remus asked "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Eleanora and the four boys looked at Chloe and Louis who weren't meeting each others eyes and were ignoring each other on purpose. It was awkward, tense and uncomfortable.

Eleanora had dealt with this millions of times and so she nudged Chloe "So, Louis and I were talking and we were thinking of spending summer at my place in London. We'll bring the booze, weed, food - there'll be music, dancing - what do you say?"

Chloe looked at Eleanora and then Louis hesitantly and anxiously and Louis looked at Chloe trying his best to look like he didn't care. Eleanora looked at both of them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Hufflepuff, come on!" exclaimed Eleanora with good humor and exasperation in her voice as she put her arms around both of them "Both of you are acting like children. It's like I'm your babysitter! I can't stand it anymore."

Chloe and Louis looked at each other and Louis cracked a smile and Chloe laughed as she shook Louis hand and then they were suddenly hugging each other with Eleanora in the middle.

"Oh, how sweet, hugging!" said Eleanora, laughing at her two best friends who were laughing and hugging each other "This is so beautiful! Absolutely heartwarming!"

Chloe ruffled Louis hair and Louis smiled at Chloe and Eleanora smiled at both her best friends "You guys are so cute. Was that so hard after all?"

Chloe grinned at Louis and Eleanora "I'm coming. But on two conditions."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Eleanora bracing herself.

"First, I get to cook the food." said Chloe with a grin "And as long as the weed is from the Slytherins, count me in!"

"Alright!" said Louis as he high fived Chloe and Eleanora laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Great!" said Eleanora as she hugged Chloe and Louis "Summer's going to be great!"

"By the way, I'm sorry that I called your mother a bitch." said Chloe apologetically, making Eleanora snort and James, Remus, Peter and Sirius chuckle at their friendship.

"I'm sorry I called you a whore." said Louis sincerely "You are not the whore, I am a fucking whore."

"Wait?" paused Chloe with a grin "Are you fucking whore or are you the fucking whore?"

"That's way too much fucking and whore used." said Eleanora rolling her eyes making James, Sirius, Remus and Peter bark with laughter.

"Elle, you prude." said Louis rolling his eyes.

"Noora isn't a prude." said Chloe, raising her eyebrows at Eleanora "I saw her dragging Angelo into a broom cupboard -"

"Fuck off, Chloe!" said Eleanora blushing while Sirius, Remus, Peter, Louis wolf whistled and clapped but James smiled but didn't look pleased.

Eleanora caught James eyes and he smiled at her. Eleanora hadn't told Chloe or Louis about her conversation with James, how she had opened up to him and let her guard down with him. And strangely she did not regret it. Eleanora had expected James to laugh and make fun of her but James was understanding, patient and kind, listening to her quietly and making her feel as if she could do anything in the world. Chloe and Louis knew about her relationship with her father but they didn't know about the wizarding chess story. Angelo didn't even know anything about her rocky relationship with her father and she wanted to tell him but she felt like it wasn't the right time to tell him. But with James, it was just so comfortable and easy to tell him everything. 

Eleanora smiled back at James feeling heat creep up her neck and James said "It's nice to see you two talking again."

"Yeah, we were afraid you two were done." said Remus playfully.

"Oh no. Nothing can keep me away from Chloe." said Louis grinning at Chloe.

"I know, I'm irresistible." said Chloe shrugging and smiling at everyone who laughed.

"And very modest." added Eleanora smartly as she laughed at the glare sent to her by Chloe. "Anyway, how is everything with you Marauders?"

"Oh, we're good." said Sirius as he leaned back "We're planning the next big way for James to ask Lily Evans out - "

"Sirius!" reprimanded Peter in shock.

"What?" said Sirius not caring at all "They're our friends. I trust them."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us." said Louis understandingly "Don't worry. Our lips are sealed."

"It's okay, Wormtail." said James with a smile as he looked at Eleanora "I trust them."

Eleanora felt herself grow warm but she tore her eyes from James Potter's eyes "What's your delusional plan this time, Potter?"

James noticed that Eleanora called him by his surname and felt disappointed "Well, I was thinking I could bet with her to -"

"That's a terrible idea." chorused Eleanora and Chloe together and Louis nodded.

"You haven't even heard it." said James Potter indignantly.

"I don't need to." said Eleanora, ignoring the growing pit in her stomach "It's horrible."

"Alright, Miss I - Know - Everything." said James as he looked at Eleanora challengingly "How would you like a guy to ask you out?"

"Me?" asked Eleanora taken aback.

"Yeah, you. Since you don't like my idea." said James with a grin.

"Well." began Eleanora hesitantly "I like it if a guy asks me out like - 'Eleanora will you go out with me?'"

"I like it." said Chloe nodding in approval "Sweet, simple and straightforward."

"Or something like -" began Louis with a grin "My fair lady, I want to challenge your lips to a battle with my lips?"

"Violent yet straightforward." said Eleanora laughing "Could probably work."

"Or you could just go 'fuck me, you pretty asshole!'" said Chloe and Louis and Eleanora burst into laughter.

"That's good." said Louis laughing "If you want to sound sexually frustrated."

"You lot are so horrible at this." said Remus laughing as he wiped his tears "How do you ask out people?"

"We don't ask them out." said Louis with a wink "People ask us out."

"Oh, flirts and charmers and players!" said Sirius grinning as he wolf whistled.

"We are heartbreakingly beautiful." said Chloe with a gorgeous smile.

"You aren't helping me here!" protested James but he was shaking with laughter too.

"Okay, just go up to her and say 'Lily, I like you. I know I'm an asshole but if you give me a chance I will prove myself to be worthy of you'." said Eleanora directly, not wanting to hear James talk more about Lily, for some strange reason.

James cocked his head and looked at her, Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows, Peter looked taken aback and Chloe and Louis looked impressed at Eleanora.

"That's actually really good." said James nodding at Eleanora "I might - maybe use that."

Eleanora shrugged "Glad to be of help."

"When did you become such a romantic?" asked Louis impressed but there was a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up." mumbled Eleanora but she was smiling.

"Anyway, I meant to ask you." began Chloe looking at Eleanora "Why did you burn the Daily Prophet and scare everyone at our table?"

James looked at her and Eleanora sighed "I - the Daily Prophet is bullshit. I read Rita Skeeter's article on marriage between muggles and wizards and I don't know - it was so hateful and prejudiced that I just had to burn it!"

"I read it." said Remus quietly "I understand what you mean."

"It was so horrible." said Eleanora quietly "I don't understand how she - she wrote that muggles were useless and powerless, creatures of limited intelligence."

"Doesn't she know that she has the power to influence so many minds?" asked Sirius with a sigh.

"Honestly, I think she doesn't care." replied Chloe as she looked at Remus who was quiet and reflective.

"But, you don't believe that do you?" said James encouragingly, trying to get everyone to look at the positive side "What she's writing is wrong."

"Of course it's wrong." said Louis rolling his eyes "But Rita Skeeter, she just wants a story."

"I don't think she has met muggles." said Chloe with a grin "If she met Eleanora's mother, she would definitely change her mind."

"If your mom got to know about what Rita was doing - well god help Rita!" shuddered Louis making Eleanora laugh.

"Your mum is a muggle?" asked James in surprise.

"Yeah, she is." said Eleanora raising her chin defiantly "Got a problem with that?"

"Of course not." said James immediately. "I don't care."

Eleanora smiled at James "Good." 

Then James smiled comfortingly at Eleanora and Eleanora felt all her worries melt away one by one as she smiled back at James Potter.


	11. Angelo Meets The Marauders

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moaned Eleanora as Angelo left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Eleanora and Angelo were in a deserted corner of the corridor and all the students were at the Great Hall eating lunch, so Angelo and Eleanora had taken this opportunity to kiss and explore each other because they didn't get much time to themselves these days. Eleanora was clutching onto Angelo's shoulders and Angelo was grabbing Eleanora's waist as they both pulled each other close, melting as they kissed each other.

"You're so fucking bellissima." muttered Angelo breathless as he kissed Eleanora over and over again on her lips.

"You're not so bad - you're so handsome -" said Eleanora turning around and banging him against the stone wall, making Angelo laugh.

Angelo moaned as Eleanora kissed the sensitive spot on his neck while she untied his tie "Stop - stop - stop -"

"What?" asked Eleanora, stopping suddenly alarmed at Angelo's breathless request. 

"I've -" Angelo laughed breathlessly as he looked at Eleanora "Got a boner."

Eleanora laughed at Angelo as she shook her head at him "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Uh - talk about something boring." laughed Angelo as Eleanora looked at him innocently.

"Well, I've got to study for Herbology and DADA -" said Eleanora as she kissed his cheek lightly "And - I have to complete three paged essay for potions."

"What a chore." said Angelo with a chuckle as he leaned into kiss Eleanora who had stopped undoing his green and silver tie.

Eleanora laughed as she kissed Angelo and they both were deep and completely lost when someone interrupted them by exclaiming loudly "HOLY MERLIN!"

Eleanora and Angelo jumped apart to see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had walked into their making out session. Sirius was grinning at the couple, Remus was hiding a smile, Peter was trying not to laugh and James was looking at Eleanora and Angelo with a displeased expression. 

"Hello, lovebirds." greeted Remus with a knowing smile that made Eleanora groan and Angelo chuckle.

"What are you four doing here?" asked Eleanora trying to look put together "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Got held up by Minnie." said Sirius waggling his eyebrows at Eleanora who glared at him "And speaking of lunch, you two seem to be -"

Sirius laughed as Eleanora groaned at his double meanings and James took in Eleanora's messy hair and the purple hickey on her neck and Angelo's undone green and silver tie and felt something ugly and horrible bubbling in his stomach "We were just on our way to lunch. Sorry to disturb you."

"Won't you introduce us to your friend Eleanora?" asked Sirius, having way too much fun with this.

"Alright. Guys this is Angelo." said Eleanora nodding at the Italian boy who gave a friendly smile to the four boys as he tied his green and silver tie back on "And Angelo, these are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hey there, Angelo!" greeted Sirius, Remus, Peter and James energetically.

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you." said Angelo as he shook each Marauder's hand politely "Eleanora speaks about you very highly."

"Does she?" asked Remus with a grin "Well, she speaks about you all the time too."

Eleanora groaned and Angelo laughed as he put his arm around her waist "Good things, I hope!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" laughed Peter and everyone laughed together.

"We were just on our way to lunch, if you like you can join us." offered Sirius politely 

"Great." said Eleanora as they started walking towards the Great Hall "I'm starved."

"So am I." agreed Peter "I hope they have mashed potatoes for lunch."

"I hope there's roast chicken." said Eleanora hungrily "I love a good roast chicken."

The boys laughed and Eleanora leaned into Angelo and James pretended not to notice "So Angelo, do you like Quidditch?"

Remus groaned "James, can you go for one second without talking about that bloody sport?"

Angelo laughed "Yes, I do like Quidditch. I played back at my old school."

"Oh, where is that?" asked James and the others listened curiously.

"Beauxbatons." said Angelo reminiscently "I transferred here for the sixth year."

"Why did you transfer here for the sixth year?" asked James curiously.

Eleanora threw a sharp look at James "What are you? His academic counselor?"

James just shrugged while all the other boys laughed and Remus said "That makes sense. I've never seen you here before."

"Do you like it here?" asked Peter.

"Oh yes. I love your beautiful Hogwarts" said Angelo sincerely making everyone smile "The only thing I do not like is that it is colder than France and Italy. France and Italy are more warm and sunny. The first night I came here, I had a nose bleed because I was so unused to your weather."

"Well, sorry for not living up to your standards." snapped James in an irritated tone, surprising everyone.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend -" began Angelo apologetically but Remus interrupted him.

"Oh, don't mind James. He's just having a bad day. His favorite Quidditch team lost a very important match." said Remus shooting a glare at James while saving his best friend's ass.

"Well, I understand that." said Angelo with a sympathetic smile "It's not the greatest feeling when the team you cheer on loses."

"Totally." said Eleanora smiling at Angelo "Oh here we are!"

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Angelo and Eleanora had reached the Great Hall and James looked at Eleanora "Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Eleanora smiled at James but there was a hint of iciness in her eyes as she took Angelo's hand and said "No thanks, I think we're going to have lunch with Louis and Chloe."

"Great." swallowed James as he shrugged casually "Cool."

"Alright, then, lovebirds, go have lunch." said Remus with a smile "Angelo, it was really nice meeting you. I see why Eleanora likes you very much."

Eleanora blushed and Angelo kissed her cheek as he laughed and said "It was great meeting you too!"

"You know, you're not that bad." said Sirius as he shook Angelo's hand with a grin "For a Slytherin."

"I take that as a compliment." said Angelo graciously "And you are not that bad ... for being Gryffindors."

Everyone laughed and Eleanora and Angelo said their goodbyes to the Marauders and hand in hand, went to the Hufflepuff table and joined Louis and Chloe who welcomed them and started talking and laughing with them. 

James sighed as he sat down and tucked into his lunch while looking at Eleanora and Angelo being all lovey dovey. Remus looked to see his best friend, frowning and he nudged James to get his attention.

"Alright, Prongs. What is up with you? You were rude to Eleanora's boyfriend, you've been quiet all this time and you're brooding which is Padfoot's job!"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine Moony." said James with a reassuring smile and Remus looked at him doubtfully but decided to let it go as he tucked into his lunch.

After a few moments James cleared his throat and asked Remus quietly "Moony, just a hypothetical question. What do you think Eleanora sees in that Italian guy?"

Remus' face split into a teasing grin "Why? You jealous?"

"No!" denied James scoffing at Remus "I'm not jealous. I'm curious as to why she would go out with him."

"You want to know why Eleanora is going out with Angelo?" asked Remus gently with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." shrugged James trying to look like he didn't care when he really did.

Remus smiled at James "It's because Angelo asked her out first."


	12. The Fight

"Fuck Professor Slughorn!" cursed Louis loudly as he walked out of the Potions classroom "Fuck Potions!"

"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff for the foul use of language." said Professor Slughorn looking disapprovingly as he walked past them.

Louis shrugged carelessly and Eleanora and Chloe exchanged worried looks with each other. Louis was always loud and brash and had the most extensive vocabulary when it came to swearing but lately he had been acting a bit weird and un - Louis - like. Louis had been acting defensive and angry, he had been quiet and sulky these few days. Eleanora and Chloe were extremely patient and understanding but they were incredibly worried about their best friend because he was acting so unlike himself and they didn't understand what was going on with him. They wanted to help him but he wouldn't talk to them.

"I need some new quills." said Chloe trying to strike up conversation with Louis "I was thinking we all could go together to Hogsmeade this weekend and hang out."

"Great idea." said Eleanora, nodding in approval "Can I ask Angelo to join us? That's if it's okay with you guys?"

Louis' eyes softened as he said "Of course it's okay. Bring the lad along."

Eleanora laughed and Chloe smiled at her "I've been meaning to ask, what's up with Angelo and you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Eleanora taken aback by the question. 

"Well - is it official between you two? Are you officially his girlfriend?" asked Chloe curiously and Louis looked at Eleanora as well.

"I don't know." shrugged Eleanora, genuinely not knowing the answer to that question.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Louis, genuinely curious.

"I mean - that we haven't talked about it. We haven't talked about much really." said Eleanora thoughtfully "It's all being heated kissing and making out inside closets and broom cupboards."

"Really?" asked Chloe shocked "That is all?"

"So, you don't want - Elle, don't you want something more serious than hiding in broom cupboards and kissing?" asked Louis who knew his best friend too well.

"We haven't talked about it." said Eleanora running her hand through her hair "And yes - maybe I do - but I like what we have right now and I don't want to spoil it."

"Hasn't he bought up the question?" asked Chloe looking at Eleanora. 

"No." said Eleanora and when Louis and Chloe exchanged worried looks, Eleanora rolled her eyes "Look, it's no big deal. We're just keeping it light and breezy."

"Light and breezy?" exclaimed Chloe hitting Eleanora in the arm which resulted in a yell of pain "Light and breezy is how you describe a fling in the Hampshires, not a relationship you care about!"

"Look, I don't want anything to spoil it by putting labels and scaring him away!" protested Eleanora and Chloe punched Eleanora in the arm again.

"OWWW!!!"

"Scaring him away!" exclaimed Chloe, shaking her head at Eleanora "Don't lie to me by telling me that you don't want a committed relationship. You don't do light and breezy. If he truly cares about you, he won't be scared to make a commitment."

"That actually makes some sense." mumbled Eleanora and Chloe punched her in the arm again.

"OWWW!!!" yelled Eleanora in pain, rubbing her arm "I was agreeing with you!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" apologized Chloe with a small smile.

Louis was smiling slightly, which was a big improvement given his behavior lately "You two are such idiots."

"But you still love us." said Chloe, batting her eyelashes at Louis.

"No comment." said Louis with a small smile "And I say, just ask Angelo."

"Ask Angelo." said Eleanora with a laugh "It sounds like some muggle advice column in the newspaper."

The three of them burst into laughter and they were so busy laughing that they almost didn't hear a voice mockingly say while laughing "Look at that cocksucker parading around like he belongs here."

But they did hear it and all of them stopped laughing, Chloe's smile vanished, Louis froze and Eleanora gritted her teeth as she turned around and took her wand out to see a grinning Gryffindor girl looking at Louis mockingly.

Eleanora was a relatively calm and easygoing person but when anyone insulted her best friend and soulmate Louis Campbell, she turned into a fierce, raging and protective person who would kill to keep Louis safe. 

"Hey, shithead. What did you just say?" asked Eleanora loudly and challengingly, anger present in her voice, not noticing the whole corridor had gone silent and was now watching her every move. 

Louis tried to move Eleanora along by gently saying "Hey, it's fine. Just ignore her."

Eleanora glared at the Gryffindor girl fiercely but Louis' soothing voice made her calm down when the Gryffindor boy joined the girl as he laughed and said "Why don't you stop hitting on my girlfriend and go back to being a faggot?"

"OH, A FAGGOT!" yelled Eleanora angrily as she jumped towards the Gryffindor boy and shoved him but before she could do anything else she was held back in time by Chloe and Louis from doing any permanent damage to the homophobic asshole "WATCH YOUR MOUTH ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?"

"C'mon Noora." said Chloe breathing heavily "He's just trying to rile us up."

Eleanora breathed heavily as she glared at the Gryffindor boy and girl and Louis put an arm on Eleanora' shoulder and they were almost going to leave when they heard him say "What a slut."

That was the last straw and Louis was suddenly launching himself on the Gryffindor boy and punching him because no one called his best friend a slut and the boy started bleeding and groaning in pain.

"Louis what the fuck are you doing?" screamed Eleanora as Louis broke the bastard's nose "Don't do anything!"

The Gryffindor girl started squealing in shock and tried to hit Louis who was punching her boyfriend but Chloe was not having it as she shoved the girl out of the way yelling "Fuck off Bitch! Leave him the fuck alone!"

Eleanora panicked as she quickly thought and took out her wand creating a shield between her best friends and the assholes. She ran towards Louis and took his face in her hands, looking at him anxiously. 

"Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Louis nodding breathing heavily but he had a bleeding lip and a black eye. 

"Get out!" ordered Eleanora in a very dangerous voice and the Gryffindors ran away, because they somehow knew that disobeying that kind of voice had consequences. 

"Why did you do that?" Eleanora asked from Louis, her dark brown eyes only seeing him. 

"He called you -" said Louis roughly and angrily "I couldn't let that go."

"Are you okay?" asked Eleanora looking at Chloe who grinned at her.

"Never better." 

"Let's go to the hospital wing." said Eleanora putting her arm around both of them "And then - I guess we're all in detention."

And as she looked at Louis and Chloe, she knew she was lucky enough to find to best friends who would fight for each other until their last breath and that she would always love and protect and fight to keep both of them safe and happy.


	13. The Howler

Chloe, Louis and Eleanora sat quietly at the breakfast table without exchanging much words. Professor Sprout had heard of their fight and had asked all three of them to come and meet her. When they had graced her with their presence, Professor Sprout had begun to scold them but they explained why they got so angry and Professor Sprout had softened a little. Then she had lectured Eleanora about responsibility, discipline and good behavior as a prefect which seemed like forever and punished them by giving them one month's detention and promising to write to all of their parents about their violent behavior. Then Eleanora had been scolded by Ted Tonks who had specifically informed her how disappointed he was in her and about her duties and responsibilities and how it was up to her to be a shining example to everyone as a Prefect. So, yes, so far Eleanora, Louis and Chloe were having a pretty horrible day. 

Eleanora did not want that letter to reach her parents but she had no choice. She knew that Chloe's parents would read it and toss it in the fire, not really caring about it and Louis' mother would write to him asking him what happened. But her parents, her father specifically would be so disappointed in her. She was dreading the moment that the letter would be opened by her father. She imagined his grim expression as he opened the letter and his disappointed and mad face as he reads it. She imagined how he would rant on and on to her mother about how intolerable and incorrigible his daughter was and her mother knowing just the right things to say. Eleanora winced, not wanting to think about it any more. 

Eleanora couldn't eat. Her plate bacon, eggs and toast remained untouched and she was extremely upset that Professor Sprout was disappointed in her and that Ted Tonks wouldn't meet her eyes. She didn't regret confronting those homophobic assholes and she definitely didn't regret how her friends got into a fight with them but she just wished that for once in her life she could do something right and be praised for it. Eleanora sighed quietly and her eyes met a pair of hazel eyes at the Gryffindor table. James Potter nodded at her understandingly and sweetly with a small smile and somehow this made her feel worse as she looked away from him. James Potter had heard everything and pitied her. She didn't want to be pitied. And Eleanora certainly didn't want James Potter's pity. 

What was wrong with her? Eleanora was supposed to be strong and do the right thing but apparently she made everything worse.

As she sighed again, suddenly her white owl, Peggy flew towards her and delivered a red envelope which every student feared getting. 

Eleanora froze in horror at the sight when she realized it was addressed to her by her father. 

"Oh no." said Louis looking at the howler which lay unopened. "Elle -"

"You better open it quickly, Eleanora." said Andrew looking sympathetic as he saw the pale Hufflepuff prefect "Best get it over with!"

Eleanora's hands shook as she took the envelope in her hands and untied the ribbon. As soon as she untied the ribbon, the Howler opened forming into a mouth with teeth and began to deliver the message.

"ELEANORA ELIZABETH FERNANDEZ!" roared the Howler getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall and Eleanora recognized it immediately as her father's voice "HOW DARE YOU GET INTO A FIGHT? IS THAT WHAT YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE TAUGHT YOU, YOUNG LADY? I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED AND DISGUSTED WITH YOU! YOU HAVE BOUGHT SHAME UPON YOUR FAMILY AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT !!! IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE PROPERLY AND FOLLOW ALL THE RULES, MAKE NO MISTAKE, I WILL DRAG YOU HOME MYSELF!"

Then the Howler exploded into little pieces leaving everyone in silence and Eleanora had flinched during the yelling but now she was wearing a steady and unaffected expression, trying her best to hide her tears. She looked to see everyone at her table very sympathetic, the assholes at the Gryffindor table snickering, some other students looking at her and whispering, Angelo, Andrew and Ted looking worried and Louis and Chloe looking guilty. 

"El -" began Louis guiltily but Eleanora had stood up and smoothed her robes.

"If you will excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore." said Eleanora as she walked out of the Great Hall calmly, not seeing James Potter look at her in concern and worry.

As soon as she was out of the Great Hall, Eleanora started running as fast as she could crying and sobbing. Why was she not good enough? 

Eleanora reached the Hufflepuff common room and muttering the password, quickly scrambled through the portrait hole and curled herself in the armchair and cried. Tears streamed down her face and her mind was a carousal of poisonous thoughts. She was not good enough, she will never be good enough, no matter how hard she tried. Eleanora wanted to be strong but she was lying to herself. Eleanora knew she was lying to herself because she hid behind a mask where she smiled and laughed and pretended like everything was okay when it was not. She couldn't do this anymore -

"Eleanora!" called out two warm and caring voices dragging her out of her drowning thoughts.

Eleanora knew those warm and caring voices. They were her light in the dark, her calm when everything was a hurricane, her happiness when everything was gloomy, her hope when everything was cruel.

She looked to see Chloe standing and Louis kneeling beside her both of their eyes shining with love and worry.

"Elle, please." pleaded Louis biting his lip in worry "Talk to us."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Eleanora as she sobbed "I'm a fucking mess! I ruin everything!"

"No, no you don't." said Chloe gently but Eleanora snapped at her.

"Yes I do! Why can't you see that I'm not good enough!"

"You are good enough." assured Chloe as she sat beside Eleanora 

"Alright, maybe you are mess. But so are we." said Louis which made Eleanora smile a little "Actually we are messier than you are."

"Not a chance." muttered Eleanora but there was a hint of a smile.

"No, I think Louis is telling the truth." said Chloe with a small laugh "Noora, do you want to talk to us or do you want hot chocolate and cuddles in bed?"

"Both." sniffed Eleanora and laughed a little "It's - I don't regret the fight. Those assholes had it coming. I'll do anything to protect you Louis."

Louis smiled gently and Eleanora continued "It's just that - whatever I do - everything I do, my father finds something wrong. I can't remember the last time he told me that he was proud of me. And - I'm just so scared of messing up and making mistakes - I want to be perfect but I know I'm not - but being perfect is the only way I can be good enough for my father! But he still doesn't care."

Louis gently wiped her tears away and Eleanora choked on one of her sobs "I wish he would care. Just for once."

Eleanora started crying and Louis hugged her and Chloe ran her fingers through Eleanora's hair "Oh, Noora."

"I'm so alone." whispered Eleanora brokenly

"Elle." said Louis gently yet firmly, looking into Eleanora's dark brown eyes filled with tears "If you ever feel alone, don't."

"You are never on your own." said Chloe taking Eleanora's hands and looking at her in understanding.

"Elle." began Louis with a smile "I know you won't believe me but I will keep saying this a thousand times until you will. You are good enough."

Eleanora began to shake her head but Chloe wouldn't let doubt cloud her best friend's mind "Noora, your father does not understand your worth. Do you know how many times my parents have told me that they would love to adopt you?"

Eleanora laughed and Louis grinned "Honestly. My mum would kill to have you as a daughter."

Chloe smiled at Eleanora "Noora, I understand he is your father but he is an asshole. You shouldn't let his opinions matter to you. The only person's opinion that should matter, is yours."

"And you know what, fuck him!" cursed Louis, making Chloe and Eleanora smile "If he doesn't see how great and amazing and smart and brave and funny his daughter is, then it's his loss! He should be proud to have you as a daughter!"

"Just like we're proud to have you as our best friend." said Chloe pressing a light kiss onto Eleanora's forehead.

Eleanora smiled at her best friends, feeling better than she was before "I love you guys."

"We love you too!" said Louis and Chloe together affectionately as they hugged Eleanora making her laugh.

Eleanora hugged her best friends and a tear slipped out her right eye as she felt so happy and grateful to have two best friends who could pull her out when she was drowning. Two best friends, who weren't just her friends but her soulmates and her family. 

Louis chuckled as they broke the hug after some moments and then he said "Right now, missy, off to bed!"

"But I have classes." said Eleanora taken aback at the suggestion.

"Skip them." said Chloe, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't skip them, I'm in trouble already -" began Eleanora but Louis interrupted her.

"Elle, it's just one day." said Louis reasonably. "I doubt the teachers are going to be mad just because you skipped one day. We'll take notes for you and we'll tell the house elves to supply you with loads of food and hot chocolate while you go to bed and get some rest."

"You know, sleeping is the best option right now." said Chloe nodding her head "It's going to be good for you and when you wake up, you'll be rested and healthy."

Eleanora opened her mouth but Louis sighed as he smiled "Oh for Merlin's sake Elle, you always take care of us. For once, let us take care of you."

Eleanora sighed and then nodded in agreement "Alright. I'm going to bed."

"Great. Have a nice nap, sweetie!" said Louis as he blew her a kiss and she laughed and disappeared into the girl's dormitory.

Louis turned to Chloe who looked worried and smiled at her lightly "You want to go to the kitchen and tell the house elves to prepare hot chocolate and all her favorite meals?"

Chloe nodded in agreement "Yeah, let's do it for her. I noticed that she didn't eat anything at breakfast."

Louis looked serious as they made their way to the portrait hole "Then let's ask them to make something special for her."

As they exited the Hufflepuff Common Room, they bumped into James Potter who was waiting outside. Louis and Chloe looked in surprise at the messy dark haired boy with glasses.

"James." greeted Louis kindly "What brings you here?"

"I was just here to see if Eleanora is alright." said James as he ran his hand through his hair "I noticed she looked a little bit pale when she left the Great Hall after - well - you know."

"Oh, she's okay now." said Chloe, not wanting James to know about Eleanora's breakdown "She's just resting, she won't be attending classes today."

James looked concerned "Why? Is she okay?"

"She is absolutely fine." reassured Louis patiently "She is just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh well, I came to give this to her." said James holding out a box of chocolate frogs as he blushed slightly "And you know - could you tell her that if she needs anything, I'm there for her."

"What a lovely present." said Louis taking the box of chocolate frogs from James trying not to look amused "And I will give this to her."

"And yes, we will tell her it's from you and deliver your message." said Chloe with a sweet smile "She'll be over the moon to hear from you."

"Great." said James with a happy smile and he nodded at both Louis and Chloe "Well, see you in class."

Chloe and Louis waved at the disappearing figure of James Potter and then turned to each other wearing knowing smirks as they said together "That boy is smitten!"


	14. Oblivious Prongs

"I hope Eleanora's alright." said James Potter anxiously as he sat with his best friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black in the library.

James, Sirius and Peter normally would avoid the library but Remus had dragged the three of them there, insisting that it was important for them as sixth years to study at least one day and when they wouldn't agree, Remus had blackmailed them by telling them that he wouldn't help them with their pranks anymore and the three boys had agreed to study with Remus wholeheartedly. Remus was the brains of the pranks and an essential part of the Marauders and they wouldn't be masters of pranks without Remus Lupin.

James was worried about Eleanora as well. When he saw Eleanora in the morning, she looked sad and disheartened which worried James because normally Eleanora would be laughing and chatting with Louis and Chloe animatedly. But today, Eleanora looked gloomy, her eyes were filled with despair and hopelessness and James Potter just wanted to rush over to the Hufflepuff table and hug Eleanora and comfort her. James had heard about Eleanora, Louis and Chloe getting into a fight with two Gryffindors and he listened in disgust as the homophobic Gryffindors described why exactly Eleanora had yelled furiously at them, Louis had broken his nose and Chloe had almost pulled out the girl's blonde hair. James Potter felt deep dislike when he heard that Louis had been called a fag and Eleanora had been called a slut. He felt protective over the girl with red lips and pretty brown eyes and was planning a prank to get revenge on the gits who called Eleanora a slut. James also felt a surge of deep admiration at how Eleanora had protected Louis not caring about the consequences and felt his adoration for the amazing girl grow more and more. 

But when Eleanora had received the Howler, he observed her go disturbingly pale and she was slightly shaking. Whatever was in that Howler was affecting her greatly and as the howler burst open and her father started screaming at Eleanora, he flinched as he saw Eleanora's expression of hurt and pain. He wished he could go and burn the howler down and give Eleanora's father a piece of his mind. His heart ached as he saw tears shine in Eleanora's eyes and his eyes followed her as she stood up calmly, as if nothing had happened and walked regally out of the Great Hall, ignoring everyone. Then James saw Louis and Chloe immediately jump and run after Eleanora and smiled slightly at their friendship. After a few moments, he excused himself and left the Great Hall and found himself in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room. And just as he was standing there like an idiot wondering what to say to Eleanora when she came out, her best friends came out of the common room and James had asked them about Eleanora and given them a small gift to give Eleanora along with a message. James hoped that Louis and Chloe had given Eleanora the chocolate frogs and told her that no matter what James was always there for him. And most of all, James hoped that Eleanora was alright. That's all he really wanted. 

Remus grinned knowingly at Sirius who smirked at him and James continued "I mean, it's being kind of hard for her these days - I hope she's okay."

James then saw Remus, Sirius and Peter smirking at him knowingly and he asked "What?"

"Oh nothing." said Sirius innocently "It's just that you've been talking about Eleanora a lot these days."

"What?" said James laughing at the absurdity of Sirius' idea "I just said that I hoped -"

"That she was okay." completed Remus, Sirius and Peter together and then Peter grinned "Yeah we know."

"I mean, you've been talking about her all this time." said Remus as he wrote down something on his parchment.

"I have not!" protested James, trying to change his best friends minds. 

"Yes, you have." said Sirius with a knowing grin as he began to imitate James in a high pitched voice "Oh, Eleanora is so pretty, Eleanora is so funny, Eleanora is so brave -"

"I do not talk like that!" said James indignantly, throwing a book at a laughing Sirius.

"But you do talk about Eleanoraaaa!!!" sang Peter, making James glare at him.

"Prongs, it's alright." said Remus with a comforting smile "It's okay to admit that you fancy her!"

"I do not fancy Eleanora!" said James loudly in frustration and was greeted with giggles and stares by the students in the library and a fierce glare by Madame Pince. He lowered his voice "I like Lily. Always have, always will."

"Yeah, right." scoffed Sirius rolling his eyes "That's believable. You used to talk about Lily non - stop but now you haven't mentioned her in weeks."

"You are all blind and deaf and dumb." said James rolling his eyes at his best friends "Eleanora and I are barely even friends. And, also, she has a boyfriend."

"So if she didn't have a boyfriend you would ask her out?" asked Peter quickly making Sirius and Remus laugh.

James groaned and buried his head in his hands "I hate you all!"

"It's okay, Prongs." said Sirius with a laugh "Honestly, I get why you fancy Eleanora. She's pretty hot."

James raised his head from his hands "You like her?"

"Yeah, I think she's hot and funny." said Sirius with a casual shrug "And since you're not interested, I just might go after her."

"Padfoot, Eleanora has a boyfriend." said James, feeling an ugly and terrible feeling pool in his stomach at the thought of Eleanora and Sirius.

"I'll just flirt with her." said Sirius with a grin and then looked at James who was almost glaring at Sirius "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"No, I'm not." said James with a fake smile "But she's a girl not an object."

"Oh, look at Prongsie, already in love!" cooed Sirius,making Remus and Peter laugh and making James smile a little knowing that Sirius had been joking "It's okay, I will never flirt with her because you fancy her!"

"I DO NOT FANCY HER!" said James in frustration and exasperation and amusement as he buried his head in his hands again.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked amused as they chorused innocently "Sure, whatever you say, Prongs!"


	15. Gabriel

"Anyway, Moony I have a favor to ask you." said James as they were sitting in the courtyard the next day and he looked at Remus. 

Remus looked at James "Sure, what do you want?"

"Well, since I have loads of homework, could you please take -" began James but Remus knew what his best friend was about to say.

"No, Prongs I will not do your homework for you." said Remus firmly, shaking his head.

James began to protest "But Mooonnyyy -"

"It's your fault for not doing your homework on time and procrastinating it until the last minute." said Remus with a sweet smile "Now, you suffer the consequences."

"You are so mean, Mooney." said James Potter as he pouted and huffed making Remus laugh.

"Mooney isn't mean!" said Sirius hugging Remus "He is the best!"

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter laughed and James looked around the courtyard as he asked absentmindedly "By the way, has anyone seen Eleanora? I haven't seen her all day."

"I haven't seen her today." said Remus as he exchanged a knowing look with Sirius and Peter.

James saw that and he rolled his eyes "Really? Please don't start again."

"What? We didn't do anything." said Remus innocently.

"You had that look - you think I fancy her but I don't." said James patiently trying to explain to his best friends for the one hundredth time since last night that he did not fancy Eleanora.

"We believe you, Prongs." said Sirius nodding his head with a solemn expression but his lips were twitching "I mean it's obvious you don't fancy her because today at breakfast you waxed poetic about how divine her hair smells -"

"That - shut up!" said James as he blushed slightly and Sirius' expression turned almost comical, Remus bit his lip trying to stop himself from laughing and Peter looked behind James but James did not notice his best friends expressions as they looked at something or someone behind him and he continued reverently "Her hair is really pretty and it smells divine! Like summer nights! I mean - what scented shampoo does she use?"

"Jasmine and mint scented shampoo, Potter." said an amused and familiar voice behind him and he froze because he recognized that sassy voice very well. "Sometimes, I change it up and use rose and lemon scented shampoo."

James saw Sirius, Remus and Peter snorting in laughter and cursed his best friends for laughing at his embarrassment and he stood up and turned around to see ...

Eleanora Fernandez smiling at him in amusement, trying to contain her laughter.

"Eleanora." greeted James with a charming smile, trying to hide how incredibly embarrassed he was "How lovely to see you."

"James." greeted Eleanora with equal fervor as she laughed "How lovely to know that you missed my pretty and divine hair!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter burst into laughter and James blushed as he managed to say "It's good to see you. I didn't see you yesterday."

"I know. I skipped classes yesterday and today and slept and slept." said Eleanora with a smile.

"Lucky you." said James with a grin "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better than yesterday morning." said Eleanora nodding at him. "By the way, thank you for the chocolate frogs. That was really sweet of you."

Sirius, Remus' and Peter's ears perked up at Eleanora's words and Sirius spoke up with a curious grin "Chocolate frogs? What chocolate frogs?"

"James gave me chocolate frogs yesterday to cheer me up." said Eleanora unaware that she was making more room for Remus, Sirius and Peter to mercilessly tease James "And it worked!"

"James!" said Sirius clutching his heart dramatically as he looked at his best friend "How incredibly thoughtful of you!"

"Padfoot." said James with a warning smile "Shut up!"

Eleanora looked amused as she sat down and looked at Remus "By the way, Remus, do have what I asked for?" 

Remus nodded and produced a bundle of parchments with neatly written handwriting as he gave them to Eleanora "I did. These are all your missed notes in Alchemy and Ancient Runes."

"Thank you so much, Remus." said Eleanora gratefully as she took the notes from Remus, thanking Merlin that Remus was in her Alchemy and Ancient Runes classes

"What the hell is Alchemy?" asked Sirius Black in confusion.

"Alchemy is a sort of composite subject between Transfiguration, Potions and Muggle Chemistry, focused roughly on the transmutation of substances into other forms." said Eleanora cleverly making Remus grin and the others look at her in surprise.

"It's also an elective offered to NEWT Level students, like us." added Remus as he exchanged grins with Eleanora.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask." began Peter slowly, not wanting to anger Eleanora "But how many subjects do you take for NEWTS?

"Oh, let me see." said Eleanora as she began to think, a mischievous smile appearing on her face "Charms, Defense against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and I'm thinking of taking Muggle Studies but I'm not too sure."

Remus was hiding a smile but Sirius, Peter and James looked shocked and taken aback at the amount of subjects that Eleanora was taking. They had not expected her to be taking so much of subjects and wondered how she had the time and the patience to make it through them.

"Are you mental?" asked James, looking at Eleanora, in admiration "Why are you taking eight subjects when you can easily take five?"

"Are you saying that I can't easily do eight subjects for my N.E.W.T.S?" asked Eleanora looking at James challengingly.

"No, no, no." said James quickly, realizing that he had said the wrong thing "I mean - it's less exhausting for you if you drop like three subjects. Studying is going to be nastily exhausting with like so many subjects."

"Can I ask you two questions?" asked Eleanora with a smile that James knew was going to be the death of him.

"Go ahead."

"What are the subjects that you are taking for your N.E.W.T.S?" asked Eleanora in a friendly manner.

James was not expecting that question but he laughed as he answered "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration."

"Alright, then. So five basic subjects that you have been taking all your school life." said Eleanora with a sweet and sassy smile "Which brings me to my next question."

"And that is?" asked James challengingly, not seeing the amused and knowing smirks and smiles on his best friends faces.

"Have you finished the Charms essay that Flitwick assigned us two weeks ago?" asked Eleanora with a slight smirk.

"What?" asked James taken aback.

"Have you finished studying for the DADA test we're going to have tomorrow? Have you finished studying the properties and characteristics of all the potions that Slughorn has taught us so far? Have you finished writing the Transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall wants first thing on her desk tomorrow morning?" asked Eleanora, shooting the questions, swiftly and quickly, surprising James Potter.

Eleanora quirked her eyebrows at James Potter's silence and Remus piped in "Let me answer for him. No, James has not done any of that."

"Oh. And you were giving me crap for not being able to handle eight subjects when you can't even handle your simple five." said Eleanora with a careless shrug and a knowing smirk.

James recovered from his surprise as he challenged her back again, knowing it was going to bring him doom again "And have you finished everything?"

"Of course I have. I have kept up and studied everything that we have been taught so far and I handed over the essays to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall on my way here." said Eleanor with a smile "I just came to get the notes from Remus, so I can catch up what I've missed on Ancient Runes and Alchemy."

"Well, don't let me keep you from - from being all bookwormy and clever and smart!" said James Potter as he huffed and folded his arms.

Eleanora didn't look angry, in fact she looked amused as she got up "You think I'm clever and smart? Thank you Potter."

Remus snorted in laughter, Sirius buried his face in Remus' shoulder trying to hide his laughter and Peter bit his lip trying to contain his laughter at Eleanora's and James' banter. But before James could say anything, Louis and Chloe walked towards Eleanora. 

Eleanora highfived Chloe and Louis as they greeted each other "What's up hoes?"

"Nothing much." said Louis as he sat down and dumped his bag on the ground "I was just telling Chloe about how we should get a bottle of firewhisky and get drunk. Like properly drunk."

"You know that, she's a prefect, right?" said James rolling his eyes at Eleanora "Miss Perfect at Everything."

"You think I'm perfect?" said Eleanora with a teasing smile "Thank you, Potter."

"Urghh!" said James glaring at Eleanora who smirked at James in amusement "I hate you."

"No, you don't." replied Eleanora with a grin.

"Yes, I do." said James, wanting to stick to his opinion, despite the fact that it was untrue. 

"No, you don't." replied Eleanora with a laugh.

"Yes, I do." replied James, making everyone groan. 

"Yes, you do." said Eleanora shrugging. 

"No, I don't." said James quickly, and then after a moment realized what he had just said and scrambled to take it back as Remus, Sirius, Peter smirked at him knowingly and Eleanora, Louis and Chloe grinned at each other "I mean -"

"Reverse psychology, Potter." said Eleanora with a smirk "Look how easily I got inside your mind and took you down!"

"You didn't get in -" began James indignantly, trying to ignore that he was kind of turned on at how Eleanora had used reverse psychology on him. 

"It's fine." said Eleanora with a grin "Just admit it, I'm a mastermind."

But before James could say anything, a startled yell came from Sirius and they looked to see he was wrestling a dust colored, scrawny and skeletal cat who was clinging onto his robes and attacking him. 

"GERRROFFF ME YOU STINKY, PESKY -" began Sirius trying to pry the cat out but Eleanora flew to his rescue as she took the cat who was trying to tear Sirius away from him.

"Oh, come here, Mrs. Norris!" said Eleanora as she tore the cat away from Sirius who's robes were scratched "Come, stop, stop, Mrs. Norris, you're going to take Sirius' eyes off!"

When Mrs. Norris saw who had taken her away from her adversary, she started meowing and purring sweetly and Eleanora smiled at Mrs. Norris "That's more like it! What a good kitty, you are!"

Sirius looked absolutely shocked and outraged "She is not a good kitty! She is a very bad, nasty, horrible cat!"

Mrs. Norris hissed at Sirius and Eleanora cuddled Mrs. Norris "Oh nonsense. She is the sweetest kitten of all!"

"Give that cat here, I want to kick something!" said Sirius glaring at Mrs. Norris who fiercely glared back.

Eleanora looked absolutely shocked and pulled Mrs. Norris close protectively "I don't understand why you would want to do that. She's such a sweetheart! Aren't you sweetie? Who is the most adorable cat of all? You are!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked James looking at Eleanora cuddling Mrs. Norris, thinking that it was the sweetest thing he had seen all day "That is not sweet or lovable! That cat is the devil incarnate!"

"No, don't listen to the mean, mean bad guy, Mrs. Norris." cooed Eleanora as she started petting her. 

"I'm the bad guy?" asked James taken aback but not being able to hide a smile as he looked at Eleanora and Mrs. Norris.

"Don't try to talk sense to her." said Louis rolling his eyes fondly at Eleanora "After all, she was the one who gave it to Filch."

"WHAT?" asked Remus, Peter, James and Sirius in surprise as they all looked at Eleanora.

"You bought this - thing -" said Peter looking at Mrs. Norris in disgust "to Hogwarts?"

"Guys, please, come on!" pleaded Eleanora with her adorable puppy eyes, that it was hard for the Marauders to stay mad at her at all "Mrs. Norris was just a little kitten and it was snowing and freezing and she would have died of starvation and cold if I hadn't bought her in!"

"Why am I not surprised that you rescue strays?" asked Remus with a smile, that Eleanora returned happily while James, Peter and Sirius looked at Eleanora in admiration.

"Okay, I understand." said Sirius feeling a little bit of sympathy for Mrs. Norris "But why did you give her to Filch?"

"I thought Filch could use some company." said Eleanora simply and straightforwardly as if the answer was simple "Filch seemed so alone - he doesn't have anyone - no family and friends - and that's not - it's not a fun feeling, is it? To feel alone?"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stayed silent as Eleanora petted Mrs. Norris who was contently purring, something they had never seen "So, I gifted Filch, Mrs. Norris as an early Christmas present. I thought since both of them didn't have anyone, they could have each other. Be each other's families."

James looked at Eleanora who was petting Mrs. Norris and marveled at how she was not all she seemed like. To James, Eleanora had made the first impression of being strong and sassy and then he discovered that she was strong because she chose to be strong, she chose to fight for what was right everyday. Eleanora was smart and intelligent and Eleanora was kind and empathetic even to people who others didn't care about. He couldn't believe that there was so much of goodness, strength and light in one person, in the body of Eleanora Fernandez. To James, Eleanora was a mystery, the only mystery worth solving. He loved that there were so many layers to her. Eleanora was so different and incredible in her own way, that James had to race up to keep up with her. 

"You're not going to make me feel bad for Filch and Mrs. Norris." said Sirius grumpily, but his eyes had softened.

Everyone laughed and Eleanora smiled "That was not my intention. I just merely told you the story of how Mrs. Norris came to be here."

Everyone smiled and a warm voice that the Marauders hadn't heard before spoke "You're still the same, Eleanora. You've never met a lost cause you couldn't save and a monster you couldn't love."

Everyone looked to see a blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes smiling gently at Eleanora who's happy smile had disappeared. The boy wore the bright colours of Hufflepuff and a shining prefect badge was pinned to his robes. Eleanora looked at the golden blonde haired boy with cornflower blue eyes and a warm smile that she had once adored but now reminded her of pain and betrayal. 

The lively sparkle in Eleanora's dark brown eyes vanished as she greeted the boy "Mrs. Norris is not a monster."

James noticed the immediate and apparent change in Eleanora. Tension and sharpness had seeped into Eleanora's laid-back and relaxed posture, as she sat up straight and rigid. The happiness in her face had vanished and in its place was an expression of cold politeness. Eleanora who a few moments back was happy to be with them, now looked like she didn't want to be in the presence of this Hufflepuff prefect. Her eyes were sharp and calculating, and although she was trying her best to be civil and polite, everyone could sense that Eleanora had a tense and complicated history with this boy.

"Of course not." said the boy with an easy smile, but he looked awkward too. After a moment's paused he looked at Eleanora "So how have you been?"

Louis answered for Eleanora, his voice unusually sharp and cutting "Eleanora's doing great. She's awesome. Taking classes, hanging out with us, being a prefect, and oh did I forget to mention that she now has a boyfriend?"

The emphasis Louis put on the last word made the Hufflepuff boy flinch but Chloe picked up where Louis left "That's right. Eleanora has a very hot, a very sexy, a very fun and kind Italian boyfriend who really loves her!"

"Louis! Chloe!" admonished Eleanora, feeling embarrassed but also feeling fond of her best friends for standing up for her.

"Really?" asked the boy who looked a little disheartened as he looked at Eleanora "Who is the lucky lad?"

"I'd tell you but it's none of your business." said Eleanora in a civil yet icy tone that made the Marauders feel as if they had done something wrong even if they hadn't.

"Of course not." said the boy taken aback but recovering with a smile "How were your O.W.L.S? I thought maybe I would hear from you but from the looks of it you aced it."

"Nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations." said Eleanora shrugging carelessly, as if achieving such a feat was normal for her. She tried her best to ignore James Potter who was looking at her with an expression of ardent admiration and disbelief, that made heat crawl up her neck "The Exceeds Expectations was for Divination."

"You didn't like Divination from the very beginning." said the boy smiling as if he remembered some precious and funny secret that only Eleanora and him knew about. 

"Only took it because I wanted to terrify everyone with my Inner Eye." said Eleanora with a hint of a smile and then that smile vanished as quickly as it came, when the golden haired boy laughed.

Mrs. Norris jumped from her lap as Eleanora stood up suddenly, startling everyone "Why are you here, Gabriel?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." said Gabriel, taken aback with the sudden forwardness "Well - after the Howler - I just wanted to know if everything was alright with you and your fami -"

But Gabriel didn't get to finish his sentence because Eleanora cut him across with a dangerous as her hands shook slightly "You don't get to talk about my family!"

"Look, Eleanora, I'm sorry!" said Gabriel, his voice suddenly getting impatient "How many times must I apologize! Just because I made a mistake it doesn't mean we can't be fri -"

"You can't just waltz in here and pretend like everything is okay and try to be friends again!" said Eleanora, her face pale, and her usually tender brown eyes dark with anger "You don't get to make me feel guilty and horrible! And you know what, I don't need you, I already have two best friends and that's enough for me!"

"Eleanora -" began Gabriel as he took a step towards her but another voice that was unfamiliar to the Marauders piped in.

"Are you alright, Eleanora?"

It was a seventh year boy wearing the colours of silver and green and he was eyeing Gabriel suspiciously and looking in concern at Eleanora who had gone pale. 

Before Eleanora could answer, Gabriel rolled his eyes and spoke up "She's alright. No trouble here."

If looks could kill, the look that the Slytherin boy shot Gabriel would have murdered him on the spot "I didn't ask for your opinion." said the Slytherin boy in a cold voice "I asked Eleanora."

Eleanora managed to smile at the Slytherin boy who she was friends with "I'm fine, Morgan."

Morgan looked at her for a moment "Are you sure? Do you want me to make him go away?"

"I think I've got this." said Eleanora cracking a small smile at how protective Morgan was. 

"Alright, I trust you." said Morgan with a smile and then glared at Gabriel "One wrong move, and you're a dead man."

Then Morgan walked away while keeping an eye on Gabriel and Eleanora, leaving the Marauders stunned and Louis, Chloe and Eleanora amused. 

"I don't need your pity, I don't need your friendship and I certainly don't need you in my life." Eleanora said fiercely yet so calmly, that it sent shivers down Gabriel's spine "Whatever we were, we are no longer that. So, stay away from me and I will do the same. It's already so easy for me ... to me you never existed at all."

Then Eleanora turned and walked as fast as she could, ignoring the protests of her best friends, trying not to cry as the memories that she had locked away started flooding through her.


	16. The Past Is Never The Past

Eleanora did not expect anyone to come after her. Eleanora knew that Louis and Chloe would give her some space and time to calm down because her best friends knew her way too well. They knew that she needed peace and quiet after everything that just happened and she knew that when she would walk into the Hufflepuff Common room, they would be there with hugs and hot chocolate and they would totally understand if she didn't want to talk about what happened. And Eleanora loved them so much for that.

What Eleanora had also not expected was for James Potter to come and find her. But here he was approaching where she was sitting under a tree, near the Great Lake watching the sun set peacefully.

James sat next to Eleanora and Eleanora said nothing to James. Eleanora didn't want to talk, she didn't want to think, she just wanted to be alone. Eleanora felt drained and exhausted, as if all her energy was gone and dead. She sat in silence with James Potter, who was surprisingly silent and who didn't try to strike up a conversation. It was nice, quiet and peaceful. Eleanora saw James look at her in concern and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She hoped that James Potter hadn't noticed and wondered what on earth was wrong with her. She obviously didn't fancy James Potter, she barely knew him! And of course, she had a kind and lovely boyfriend? - Angelo who was so sweet but were they even official? That was a whole other complicating matter to dive deep into and have anxiety about but that was for another day.

"Would you like to come for the Quidditch match?" asked James in a quiet voice, that she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" asked Eleanora, positive that she hadn't heard him right.

"Would you like to come for the Quidditch match?" repeated James again, in that same quiet, kind voice "It's the first match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Eleanora was silent, surprised that James Potter had asked her to come to a Quidditch match but James continued "I mean - you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought -"

"I'd be there." said Eleanora with a small smile and James Potter smiled back.

"That's great. I'll dedicate our victory to you!" said James gallantly making Eleanora laugh.

James smiled, glad that he had made Eleanora laugh "You have to come. You're my good luck charm!"

"Am I?" asked Eleanora smiling as she shook her head at James "Do you want me to wear your Gryffindor scarf and cheer you on?"

"Oh yes, that would be the best!" said James as he winked at Eleanora. "You would look so good in crimson and gold."

Eleanora blushed as she shook her head "You can't say things like that!"

"Why not?" asked James challengingly but he was wearing a mischievous smile "It's the truth!"

"What if I cheer for Slytherin?" asked Eleanora raising her chin with a smirk "I hear they have a pretty good seeker this year."

"No offence, but you would be cheering for the losing team." said James rolling his eyes at Eleanora "Slytherin is terrible compared to the Gryffindor team."

"You seem very confident." said Eleanora as she leaned back to the tree trunk.

"That's because I know we're going to win." said James confidently, making Eleanora smile.

James looked at Eleanora as he smiled at her softly "It's good to see you smile again."

Eleanora felt her stomach flutter at James words and she began "I'm sorry. About what happened earlier. I didn't think Gabriel would spea -"

"Hey, hey, hey." said James quickly and warmly "You don't need to apologize. I'm sure you have your reasons for disliking him."

Eleanora was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again "Gabriel is ashamed of me."

James world halted into a stop wondering whether he had heard Eleanora right "WHAT?"

"It wasn't always the three of us, Louis, Chloe and me. In the beginning there were four, Louis, Chloe, Gabriel and me." began Eleanora quietly and James started to listen attentively "Gabriel was our friend. He was a year above us but he still hung out with us. We were all very close. But, things started changing between us, I - we got closer - and finally in my fifth year, Gabriel became my boyfriend!"

James' eyes widened and he felt that ugly feeling bubble in him "That asshat is your boyfriend?"

"Ex - boyfriend." corrected Eleanora, amused at James reaction "He is not my boyfriend anymore. We were happy together and he really was the perfect boyfriend -"

James snorted and Eleanora ignored him as she continued "And it was getting serious. I had never met his parents before and I wanted to meet them. He didn't want me to meet them - I thought he was just nervous but I should have seen it coming - but in the end, he agreed that we should meet - But - oh - fuck it's so -"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." said James as he took Eleanora's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"No, no." said Eleanora feeling the shame and betrayal of the memories rush through her "I - I was so excited to meet his parents. I was a little nervous but - you know how it is - anyway - I did meet Gabriel's parents and he introduced me to them as his girlfriend but then they asked me about my parents. It was going great - until -"

James stayed silent, letting Eleanora collect her emotions as she swallowed and said "Until Gabriel's parents asked me about my pureblood parents."

James eyes widened in shock and Eleanora's voice shook as tears filled her eyes "I was so humiliated! They were under the impression all of that time that my parents were pure bloods because that's what Gabriel told them! And I didn't know what to do - I couldn't even look at him because I realized that he is ashamed of my family, of me!"

James gritted his teeth at how much pain and humiliation that Gabriel had caused Eleanora and he squeezed her hand tightly and comfortingly as she held onto him for dear life "I'm half - blood. My dad's a wizard and my mom's a muggle. And I'm not ashamed of that. I'm not ashamed of my family and I am certainly not ashamed of who I am."

Tears slipped down Eleanora's face "But Gabriel was. He was my first ever real boyfriend and he was ashamed of me. I just - I was so humiliated and betrayed and hurt!"

James gently wiped the tears away from Eleanora's face "He's a bastard! Do you want me to go kill him for you?"

Eleanora laughed even though she was crying "No, don't - he's not worth all the years in Azkaban."

"I'll still risk it if it would make you happy." said James with a tender smile.

"I don't want you in Azkaben." said Eleanora as she smiled through her tears at James "I want you here."

"Then I'm here for you." said James as he continued wiping her tears gently 

"I was so stupid -" began Eleanora but James shook his head. 

"It's not your fault." said James firmly "I don't understand how he could have been ashamed of you. You're smart, kind, and strong and any man would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend." 

"James ..."

"It's his loss." said James, not wanting Eleanora to doubt and shame herself "And besides, now you have Angelo who treats you right. He treats you right?"

Eleanora nodded her head, with a light laugh and James grinned "Good. Because if he doesn't, I'm afraid I will have to challenge Angelo to a duel."

"I appreciate your offer but I don't think it will be necessary." said Eleanora as she grinned back at James.

James smiled widely at Eleanora "Can I please punch him?"

"No."

"I'll break his nose a little." said James with a mischievous twinkle.

Eleanora laughed as she looked at James and smiled softly "Thank you, James."

"For what?" asked James with a tender smile.

"For being here with me." 

"Any time, love."


	17. The Daffodils

Eleanora had walked into the Hufflepuff common room with Ted Tonks after a Prefects meeting to find it in absolute chaos filled with the screams and yells of the Hufflepuffs, spells shooting here and there carelessly and recklessly, furniture broken and torn and she could smell that something was burning fiercely.

And it was all because of the swarm of bees that were flying around the Hufflepuff Common Room and attacking the students.

Eleanora exchanged a horrified look with Ted and then they both sprung into action as Ted ran towards the students to make sure they were safe and Eleanora pointed her wand at the swarm of bees and yelled "Immobulus!" and immediately the bees ceased buzzing as they froze and the chaos stopped, giving relief to all Hufflepuff students. Eleanora, then waved her wand and vanished the bees and then turned to find her best friends Louis and Chloe. Eleanora looked at the Hufflepuff common room to see crying first years and second years who had been attacked by bees and it looked dangerous and painful. The other Hufflepuff students had managed to shield themselves from the bees but they had also been bitten by the bees, although not as bad as the first and second years. Eleanora knew that standing and doing nothing would be dangerous because if these students did not receive the proper treatment, there would be a risk of death. So Eleanora quickly ushered everyone who was injured and immediately took them to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey almost went to cardiac arrest, in the shock of seeing so many students being stung by bees. But Madame Pomfrey quickly leaped into action and started treating the crying and hurting students, giving them healing potions and casting healing spells to reduce the pain. Louis and Chloe and a few others had been healed quickly by Madame Pomfrey but the rest were not so lucky because they had to stay in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey fussing and caring for them. Then Eleanora, Louis and Chloe had rushed back into the Hufflepuff common room where they were met by Ted Tonks who had bought in Professor Sprout who was inspecting the Hufflepuff Common Room and asking the unharmed and healed students as to what happened. They all told the same thing. They all told Professor Sprout that they were minding their own business in the common room when suddenly out of nowhere the swarm of bees had started attacking them. Professor Sprout looked grim and concluded it as a prank that was meant to be harmless by the prankster but had grave consequences and warned that if she found who did this, the punishment will be severe. Then she instructed all the healed and unharmed students and prefects to start putting the common room back together. Eleanora and Ted had nodded firmly and ordered and given out tasks for everyone to handle and soon the Hufflepuff common room was almost quite back to normal. 

Except there was one thing wrong. Eleanora had not seen it since she was shocked by the swarm of bees and was busy tending to the students and bringing order back to the Hufflepuff common room but now she saw where the horrible burning smell had come from. The fire had been put out but the destruction was already done.

Her indoor garden, her pride and joy, the centerpiece of the Hufflepuff common room was all blackened and destroyed, in absolute and utter ruins. 

Eleanora felt as if a bludger had struck her on the head, staring at her garden which was no more, refusing to believe that it was gone, feeling sick and lost.

"I am so sorry, Eleanora." said Ted, softly, his voice filled with regret and apology because he knew how important the garden was to the girl "It was already on fire when I saw it. I tried to save it - I really did but - it was gone -"

Eleanora didn't hear Ted, she was still looking at her once beautiful garden filled with earthy plants and beautiful flowers, both muggle and magical, which were her safe place and sanity. To Eleanora, her garden kept her sane and happy. She loved tending her plants and flowers and planting them and seeing them grow. She loved speaking to her plants and flowers, she loved all the colours and fragrances that her garden was full of. She loved how her flowers would sing and dance, how they would look so utterly ethereal and gorgeous, a symbol of innocence and beauty in this dark and broken world. She loved her garden so much, it was a part of her. And seeing it, burnt down was just - there were no words to describe it. It was as if someone had reached into her soul and ripped out a part of her and destroyed it. 

She could hear Louis and Chloe speaking but it was all distant. Eleanora could hear Louis say something about how it was an accident and Chloe say how sorry she was but she didn't care. Eleanora just wanted her garden back. 

Because to Eleanora, her garden was a sanctuary. It was peaceful and it was where Eleanora could breath. Even though it was in the Hufflepuff common room, it was still hers, it was one thing she didn't have to share with everyone else. Everyone knew that the garden belonged to Eleanora and only to her. On her worst days, the garden would find a way to cheer her up, to understand her and to be there for her. The garden had grown with Eleanora since the first year and now all those years of hard work, patience and love had been destroyed by some accidental fire! Eleanora's garden was one thing that bought her absolute joy and bliss and now it was gone. 

Eleanora suddenly let out a strangled sob as her knees gave out but Ted Tonks caught her before she fell and held her as she cried. 

As she cried for the flowers and plants that had grown alongside her since she was a little girl in pigtails in her first year up to now. As she cried for the flowers and plants that had bought her so much of joy, and who she had loved with all her heart. Eleanora felt her heartbreak as she looked at the destroyed garden and she closed her eyes and sobbed into Ted Tonk's robes until she could not cry anymore. 

Two days went by and everyone was still talking and laughing about the swarm of bees in the Hufflepuff Common Room. But Eleanora found nothing funny about it. Eleanora felt empty as if something important was taken away from her. She smiled slightly as she remembered how Angelo had heard about the attack and come to see if she was alright but when he had seen her tear stained face, he had said nothing but walked towards her and hugged and held her in silence as she told him about what happened to the garden while crying. Eleanora felt a little ashamed for crying and making a fool out of herself in front of Angelo but Angelo was so understanding, kind and gentle, that she felt just a little bit better. As she made her way through the corridor, looking for Angelo, she saw Chloe and Louis talking with James, Sirius and Remus. 

Eleanora walked towards them "Hey."

"Hey!" greeted James, Sirius and Remus together and Chloe and Louis smiled at Eleanora. 

"How are you?" asked Louis as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright." said Eleanora giving him a smile "What's up?"

"We were just talking about the swarm of bees in the Hufflepuff common room." said James with a laugh and Eleanora frowned at him "Apparently, everything went to hell!"

"That's one way to describe it." said Chloe rolling her eyes. "It was awful."

"Professor Sprout still can't find whoever bought in the bees to the common room." said Eleanora and James, Sirius and Remus sniggered and then Eleanora's eyes narrowed as she said coldly "But when I do, they will regret ever having even thought of hurting us."

"I'm sure they didn't want to hurt you." said Remus, trying to comfort Eleanora while exchanging looks with James and Sirius. 

"Just - look - Elle's upset, okay?" said Louis coming to Eleanora's defense "When those bees attacked, everything just went to hell and someone had accidentally set Eleanora's garden on fire."

Eleanora didn't say anything and Chloe spoke up "It's just - we all loved the garden very much especially Noora - so it's kind of difficult, right now."

"You have an indoor garden in the common room?" asked Sirius "Was it the one with those gorgeous carnations?"

Eleanora winced but she smiled at Sirius "Well, it's not there anymore. All destroyed."

"Eleanora - I'm sorry." said James, looking really ashamed and Remus looked uncomfortable while Sirius bit his lip as if he was trying to hide something.

Eleanora gritted her teeth because she wasn't stupid "You should be. After all, you set those bees into the Hufflepuff common room."

James, Sirius, Remus looked at her immediately, almost guilty and ashamed and Chloe and Louis looked at Eleanora and then the three boys. 

"What?" asked Chloe and Louis together sharply as they stared at the three troublemakers.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out?" asked Eleanora with a dangerous smile. 

"It wasn't us - I swear -" began James but Eleanora just shook her head tiredly.

"James - look, I can take it. I can take the truth. I need to know the truth." said Eleanora firmly as she looked into James' hazel eyes "It's when people don't tell me the truth, that I hate it."

James looked at her for a moment but all the truth she needed to know was in his eyes as he said in a low voice "You're right. We did it."

Chloe gasped, Louis tensed as he glared at the three boys and Eleanora felt something in her snap but she controlled herself as she looked at James.

"But, it was all my idea. Remus, he didn't approve the prank at all. In fact, he was innocent in all of this." said James quickly and honestly as he looked into Eleanora's expressionless dark brown eyes "And Sirius, he didn't even - the point is - it was all me."

Eleanora was silent for a moment as she took some time to control her anger and when she spoke her voice trembled "How could you?"

"Eleanora -"

"I trusted you!" said Eleanora feeling all the hurt, anger and sadness of losing her garden flow through her "I trusted you and you - you just prove everyone right! That you are an self entitled, selfish prat and - I hate you!"

Louis knew where this was going, he had seen this before and before it could escalate, he grabbed hold of Eleanora and looked at her soothingly "Don't pay Potter any attention. C'mon love, let's get out of here."

Eleanora broke out of Louis hold and glared at James "What you did was stupid and reckless. Innocent students were hurt . Some of them could have died. The common room, which is supposed to be a safe place for students became unsafe. My garden was destroyed!"

"Oh for Gryffindor's sake, it's just a garden." said James shooting back fiercely.

Eleanora blinked back her tears "It might be just a garden for the thoughtless and selfish Potter but it's not just a garden for me! That garden meant everything to me! I loved it, I loved planting and watering my flowers and plants, I loved nurturing them, I loved watching them grow and bloom into beautiful flowers! And now - it's gone - and it's all because of you!"

Eleanora looked at James and sighed in disappointment and James was going to open his mouth to speak when they were interrupted by a cheerful, heavily Italian accented voice.

"Ciao!"

Eleanora looked to see Angelo standing there with his hands behind his back and Eleanora smiled in surprise at him "Angelo, hey!"

Angelo smiled as he kissed Eleanora on the cheek, ignoring everyone and said to her with a smile "I've got a present to cheer you up."

"You don't have to." began Eleanora but Angelo shook his head.

"No. I want to. It is terrible not seeing you smile, like the sunshine has gone away. I cannot bear it anymore." said Angelo making Eleanora smile genuinely and Louis and Chloe chuckle.

"Well - I suppose you will have to cheer me up then." said Eleanora and Angelo grinned. 

Angelo smiled nervously and genuinely as he bought something which he was holding behind his back and Eleanora let out a little gasp of delight when she saw what it was. 

It was two bright yellow daffodils sprouting from a flower pot and Eleanora looked at the the brilliant, beautiful flowers in awe and wonder as she took in its beauty. 

Angelo looked at her with an adorable and soft smile as he spoke "Eleanora, I know how much you loved your beautiful garden and I know that nothing will ever bring it back." Angelo paused as he looked at Eleanora "But, maybe, even though -even though it's gone, it'll always be in your heart and - and - but I just thought we could start again? A new garden?"

Angelo looked at Eleanora who was staring at him in silence and started blabbering again in worry "Oh, no - you don't like it! I've messed up - mmfhghhff -"

But he was shut up when Eleanora kissed him, full of affection and warmth, that he melted into it and smiled as he felt Eleanora smile into the kiss. 

They broke the kiss and Eleanora looked at Angelo fondly "I love it, you adorable idiot."

"Oh" said Angelo breaking into a big smile "Are you happy? Did I cheer you up?"

"Yes, you did." said Eleanora with a grin "And daffodils, nice choice."

"Thank you. It symbolizes new beginnings and rebirth." said Angelo as Eleanora took the daffodils from him "And its yellow, like your house."

"Thank you so much!" said Eleanora burying her face in the flowers "You're amazing."

James glared at Angelo who saw that and ignored it as he smiled at Eleanora "Well, I'm really not the only one who has bought you flowers."

"What do you mean?" asked Louis curiously, with a smile at Angelo, glad that someone had cheered up Eleanora at last.

"Well, when the Slytherins got to know about what happened - they volunteered to help you out Eleanora." said Angelo as he ran his hand through his hair shyly "Everyone bought flowers for you. Morgan bullied people who didn't want to, to give money to buy flowers for you, Eleanora."

Everyone listened in amazement and Eleanora laughed in surprise "I - Morgan would do that. That is so nice of you."

"Well, we have already gathered the flowers at the courtyard." said Angelo with an adorable smile "There's more to come but you can take them - that's if you want to."

"I'd love to." said Eleanora with a happy smile "I can't believe they did that for me!"

"Well, we just wanted to do something nice to cheer you up!" said Angelo as he slipped his hand in hers "We did not like seeing our favorite Hufflepuff sad!"

Eleanora laughed as Angelo kissed her again and Louis protested "OI! I thought I was your favorite Hufflepuff."

"Louis, no offence, but you're the Hufflepuff the Slytherins hate." said Chloe with a grin making Angelo and Eleanora laugh.

"Rude." said Louis rolling his eyes in good humor "Can we come to help you out with the flowers? You know, to take them back to the common room?"

"Dude, you don't need to ask." said Eleanora as she fist bumped Louis "Anyway, don't break anything, is my rule."

As they left, Eleanora looked at James one last time, feeling disappointed and hurt but then pushed away the feeling as she looked away from him to her amazing boyfriend Angelo who put an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek making her laugh happily.


	18. Pots

"Potter's looking at you. Again." said Louis in his exaggerated tone as he looked over at the Gryffindor table and then at Eleanora who was eating her breakfast peacefully "For the twenty fifth time, this morning." 

Louis was sitting next to Eleanora who was reading the Daily Prophet and they both had a perfect view of the Gryffindor table but Chloe who was sitting in front of them, turned around to look, ignoring the protests of Louis and Eleanora. Chloe saw James looking sadly at Eleanora in a guilty and ashamed manner and she grinned as she turned around to face her two best friends who were looking at her in incredulous disbelief.

"Ah yes, James Potter seems to be down in the dumps." said Chloe as she tossed her golden blonde hair "Pass me the strawberry jam, will you?"

"Don't look! What part of 'don't look' did you not understand?" asked Eleanora in disbelief as she passed the strawberry jam to Chloe.

"Oh, don't worry. He didn't see me." said Chloe airily as she started spreading strawberry jam thickly on to her toast "Potter has eyes only for you."

"Honestly it's kind of pathetic." said Louis with a grin "Poor Potter, he looks like a puppy without a bone."

"I know!" agreed Chloe as she took a bite of her toast "It's so unusual. It's like seeing a dragon come out of it's scales. It's kinda weird."

Eleanora rolled her eyes and looked at her two best friends "Can we not talk about Potter, please?"

"Well, I want to talk about him." said Louis ignoring Eleanora's protests "It's not every day the famous Quidditch heartthrob looks our way."

"It's not our way." corrected Chloe as she shrugged "He's trying to get Eleanora's attention. The question is, is it working?"

"No, it is not." said Eleanora with a pleasant smile, as she ignored how James looked at her "And I never will talk to him again. James Potter is a prat and I hate him."

"You don't hate him." said Louis with a small, knowing smile "Hate is such a strong word."

"Excuse me?" asked Eleanora, looking at Louis wondering why he wasn't supporting her.

"He's right. We agree, Potter's a prat. But you don't hate him. You just deeply dislike him." said Chloe wisely as she licked the crumbs off her fingers "And you are angry at him. And at yourself, for trusting him." 

Eleanora looked at Chloe for a few moments in surprise and then said "Did you just psycho - analyze me?"

"Muggles have this fascinating subject called psychology. I've just been reading up on it." admitted Chloe proudly but shyly. 

"Wow, that's awesome. Chloe, we're so proud of you." said Louis praising Chloe and Eleanora smiled at Chloe in admiration.

"Good for you, Chloe!" said Eleanora in admiration "But you should know, that you don't need psychology to know how I feel."

"I know, Noora." said Chloe with a small smile "So -"

"I just - I don't know. I think losing my garden made me angry and I took out that anger on Potter." said Eleanora as she glanced at the miserable Gryffindor boy with sad hazel eyes "But also, how could he be so reckless? Who the hell thinks that sending a swarm of bees is a good idea for a prank?"

"James Potter." answered Louis and Chloe together and Eleanora laughed.

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have trusted him." said Eleanora with a sigh as she began to read the newspaper again.

"It's not your fault, Elle." said Louis as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It is. I trust people way too easily." said Eleanora as she looked at Louis and Louis just pulled her in for a hug. 

"Don't beat yourself up." said Louis as he hugged Eleanora "And anyway, Professor Sprout will handle James Potter since I guess you've told her about who did it."

Eleanora bit her lip and didn't answer and Chloe and Louis exchanged glances with each other and looked at Eleanora in suspicion and curiosity.

"Elle? Please tell me that you've told Professor Sprout about what James Potter did to us!" said Louis in a low tone as he looked at his best friend.

Eleanora was silent for a moment and smiled sweetly at her best friends "Well - funny story -"

Louis groaned knowing where it was going and Chloe looked at Eleanora in disbelief "Are you telling us that you didn't report James Potter to Professor Sprout?"

"Well, when you put it like that -" said Eleanora trying to look innocent "Yes."

"WHY THE HELL NOT? " asked Louis loudly, getting the attention of the whole Great Hall and he smiled at all of them "Hello everyone, splendid morning eh?"

Then he looked at Eleanora and Eleanora hissed back "I don't know - I just can't report him -"

"Yes, you can." said Chloe nodding her head "You go to Professor Sprout and say, 'Professor I found who was responsible for the swarm of bees, it is none other than James Potter!'"

"It's not that simple." hissed Eleanora to her best friends 

"Why not ?" asked Louis challengingly "You don't like Potter and you're a prefect! It's your sacred duty!"

"Look, I'll find away to get back at him -" began Eleanora but Louis' loud voice had gotten the attention of the whole Great Hall.

"WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO GET HIM OFF?" 

Eleanora groaned and banged her head on the table and Chloe started giggling along with the rest of the Hall as she said "Context, context is important."

Louis faced the laughing Great Hall as he stepped onto the Hufflepuff table and started to announce loudly and proudly "Wanking! Or masturbating as it is known is a very important process that involves bringing in the orgasm with your hands or someone else's -"

Chloe was laughing and Eleanora hid a smile as she stood up in embarrassment and dragged Louis down from the table "Stop that! This isn't sex education!"

Louis grinned at Eleanora who was smiling embarrassed "I should be a Professor in Sex Ed. I would teach all those wankers how to really bring and get pleasure."

"Please stop talking." said Eleanora shaking her head at Louis as they both sat down grinning.

"That would be brilliant." approved Chloe with a laugh "You could call it - Sex Smarts with Professor Louis Campbell."

"I love that!" said Louis enthusiastically as he high fived Chloe "Maybe I should really do that."

"No." said Eleanora shaking her head at the same time as an enthusiastic Chloe said "Yes!" 

"Come on, Elle. It's just for fun." said Louis with a grin that made Eleanora smile genuinely "It'll be great. We can put up flyers and hand out information and stuff like that."

"I don't know." said Eleanora hesitantly but she secretly thought that although it was a terrible idea, it would be fun to do.

"C'mon Noora!" pleaded Chloe batting her eyelashes "We know how you love nerd stuff like making flyers and organizing stuff. We could really use your help. And it will take your mind off Potter."

Eleanora gave up as she smiled brightly at Louis and Chloe "Alright I'm in!"

Her best friends cheered and Eleanora laughed "But on one condition."

"Name it." said Louis immediately, all ears.

"No more talking about Potter." said Eleanora firmly and Chloe and Louis nodded.

"Done." said Louis with a satisfied smile "No more talking about Potter."

"Ciao!" said a cheerfully familiar voice behind them, surprising them as they looked to see Angelo approach them. Angelo smiled as he sat next to Eleanora and kissed her and asked "How are you?"

"We're good." chorused Eleanora, Chloe and Louis together.

"What were you talking about?" asked Angelo conversationally as he put his arm around Eleanora who leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Eleanora exchanged a panicked glance with Chloe and Louis and Louis quickly came to the rescue with the first thing he could think about "Pots. We were talking about Pots."

Eleanora bit back a groan and Chloe stifled a giggle as Angelo asked confused "Pots?"

"Yes, you know flower pots. There are so many types of pots. Personalized pots, textured pots, porcelain pots, wooden pots, plastic pots -" began Louis rattling out all types of pots that Eleanora wasn't sure that existed and she grinned at her best friends.

"Your best friend seems to know a lot about pots." whispered Angelo in amusement to Eleanora.

"Oh, trust me, don't get him started on it." said Eleanora with a light laugh as she kissed Angelo and then looked at Louis and Chloe "C'mon pothead, it's time to go to class."

Louis, Chloe, Eleanora and Angelo made their way out of the Great Hall laughing and chatting and Eleanora ignored how a certain handsome hazel eyed boy looked at her. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, Louis yelled a goodbye to everyone.

"DON'T FORGET TO WANK AT LEAST FIVE TIMES TODAY!!!"


	19. Second Chances

"So, are you sure the world hasn't ended?" asked Sirius Black from Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as he skeptically eyed James sitting in a lonely corner of the Gryffindor common room broodingly reading a book.

"Don't be dramatic, Padfoot." said Remus but he looked worried too.

"Dramatic?" asked Sirius raising his eyebrows as he looked at Remus and then at James "James. Is. Reading. Does that not alarm you?"

"Should we go talk to him?" asked Peter hesitantly, not wanting to do the wrong thing and upset James but also wanting to make sure that James was alright.

"Good idea" said Sirius with a firm nod of approval and then sighed "Wormtail, it's on you. Good luck, mate."

"Wait, why am I the one who gets to talk to James?" asked Peter taken aback.

"Because it was your idea." retorted Sirius as he smiled at Peter "Now, go!"

"Well, you go!" replied Peter folding his arms "You're his best friend!"

"So are you!" replied Sirius as he rolled his eyes. 

"Children, please." intervened Remus in a tired yet amused voice "We all should go and see if he is okay." 

Remus, Sirius and Peter quietly approached James who was sitting away from all the noise and action in the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked sad and disheartened and the Marauders winced because they had never seen James like this before. Remus, Sirius and Peter had witnessed James upset and angry and they also knew how quickly James would get over things that made him sad by joking and laughing at it but they had never seen him this gloomy and cheerless. Seeing James devoid of laughter, ideas for pranks and clever puns was entirely weird and horrible and the three best friends wanted to put a stop to it. 

"Hey, buddy." greeted Remus as he sat beside James "How are you doing?"

James shrugged quietly without saying anything and Remus, Sirius and Peter exchanged worried looks. Sirius put his arm around James comfortingly and Peter nervously asked "What are you reading, Prongs?"

James showed them the book and Sirius read the title out loud "Death Omens: What to do When You Know the Worst is Coming." 

Sirius looked at James as he struggled to find the words "Wow, that sounds like a really interesting - cheerful book."

"Okay, I'm going to take that book away from you." said Remus as he snatched the book away from James and threw it somewhere else and then looked at his best friend "Divination is not the answer. You're going to talk to us."

"Moony." said James with a sigh "I don't want to talk. I want to brood in silence."

"That's my job, mate." said Sirius with a grin "And c'mon Prongsie, talk to us. We're your best friends."

"I just feel so - " began James hoarsely and then he paused "- horrible. I didn't mean to hurt anyone with my prank. Certainly not Eleanora."

"Of course not." said Remus gently as he offered James some chocolate.

"But I did hurt Eleanora. I destroyed what she cared about most about." said James, feeling guilt rush through him as he remembered the tears shining in Eleanora's eyes.

"Prongs, you couldn't have known that the prank would have gone that far." said Sirius comfortingly "And besides, I'm sure Eleanora will forgive you."

"No, I should have known. I just thought it would be great fun and I didn't think about who it will hurt." said James shaking his head as he lowered his head "And Eleanora hates me now! She'll never speak to me again."

"Oh Prongs, I don't think Eleanora hates you." said Remus in a comforting and reassuring tone. "She is angry with you for what you did. After all, she is a Hufflepuff prefect and -"

"Moony, we're supposed to make him feel better." warned Peter looking at Remus incredulously.

"I know, Wormtail." said Remus and then he looked at James "Look, Eleanora is a good person. I'm sure when she calms down, she will talk to you."

"I've tried to apologize to her." said James miserably "But, Eleanora doesn't even look at me, she avoids me, she doesn't give me a chance!"

"Prongs, you sent in a swarm of bees that sent half of her house into the hospital wing." said Remus, the voice of reason "I'm sure Eleanora doesn't want to see you or hear from you right now."

"Great." muttered James forlornly.

"But, James don't give up on trying to show her on how sorry you are." said Peter with a smile. 

"What if, she doesn't give me a chance ever again?" asked James with his eyes closed, not wanting to know what would happen then.

"Then, you have three best friends, Messrs. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail who will stick by you through thick and thin." said Sirius in determination as he hugged James 

"And it's on Eleanora if she doesn't accept your heartfelt apology. You forget about her and move on." said Peter as he patted James' back. 

"He's right." said Sirius nodding his head as he grinned "And cheer up, Prongs. It isn't the end of the world!"

James cracked a smile and hugged Sirius and then Remus and Peter joined in the hug making James mockingly groan as all four of them burst into laughter. As they broke the hug, James grinned at Sirius, Remus and Peter, happy and grateful that he had three best mates who were there for him through anything and everything.

Sirius looked at a grinning James with relief "Now, that's much better."

James grinned and ruffled Sirius' hair and at that very moment, the portrait hole swung open and in came Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, walking with a sense of purpose and elegance. Professor McGonagall was followed by Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House, who looked grim and stern. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter immediately got up and exchanged worried and concerned looks. Professor McGonagall rarely graced the Gryffindor Common Room with her presence and the only time she would ever enter the common room was to discuss about pressing and urgent matters. So if Professor McGonagall was here in the Gryffindor Common Room with Professor Sprout that meant both of them knew James Potter was responsible for letting the swarm of bees into the Hufflepuff common room and they were going to hand out punishment. And the only way Professor Sprout would have learnt about James' stupid actions would be through a certain dark haired, red lipped Hufflepuff Prefect who knew about James and who was angry with him for what he had done. 

A Hufflepuff Prefect by the name of Eleanora Fernandez.

"Eleanora tattled on you?" asked Sirius, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

"Padfoot, lower your voice." warned Remus as he put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"It's okay." said James calmly, in a low voice. "Look, it was Eleanora's duty as a prefect to tell Sprout and it was my fault anyway."

"Attention, students!" said Professor McGonagall in a shrill, steady and strict voice that got the attention of all the Gryffindor students "It has been bought to my attention by Professor Sprout, the Head of the Hufflepuff House, that the person who was responsible for letting the swarm of bees into the Hufflepuff Common Room is in Gryffindor. This is a serious claim and it's truth is backed up by a Hufflepuff student who wishes to remain anonymous."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged knowing looks, knowing very well who that anonymous Hufflepuff student was and Professor McGonagall continued "Although the intention was for it to be a harmless prank, it went too far. Therefore I encourage whoever was responsible for this prank to come forward and confess, or else the consequences will be ... severe."

The Marauders looked at each other in disbelief and Remus was the first to speak in a whisper "Eleanora didn't tell Professor Sprout that it was you!!!"

"Why not?" asked Sirius who was shocked "She was so angry and I thought - and she's a bloody prefect!"

"This is perfect. Just don't say anything at all." suggested Peter to James who looked stunned. 

James was stunned that Eleanora hadn't told that he was the one who was responsible to Professor Sprout. He thought that Eleanora would have told Professor Sprout in order to protect Hufflepuff house and to teach James a lesson but she had not done that. Instead, Eleanora had given James the chance to confess, the chance to make things right. It was his choice that would define him in this moment. The choice to step up and claim responsibility for what he did or the choice to hide in the shadows like a coward.

James looked at Peter firmly, his mind made up "I'm not a coward, Wormtail."

James took a deep breath and stepped up as he said loudly "It was me. I was the one who was responsible for the prank."

Sirius and Remus held back Peter who admonished James under his breath and everyone in Gryffindor looked at James in disbelief. James could see Lily looking at him and shaking her head at him, as if this was what she had expected from him.

"Potter!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall in shock as she looked at the dark haired boy with glasses "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor -"

"Professor, it's me. I sent in the bees to the Hufflepuff Common Room." said James honestly, looking at Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout "I'm truly sorry. I only intended for it to be a harmless prank for a laugh but it turned into something more serious than that. I didn't mean to hurt any of the Hufflepuff students, I swear. I'm really, really, really sorry and I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout looked at him silently in shock and then Professor McGonagall began to speak, her voice laced in heavy disappointment "Mr. Potter, I am at a loss for words. I cannot begin to describe how disappointed I am in you. You are a Gryffindor student and I expected better from you!"

"I'm really sorry, Professor." mumbled James ashamedly. 

"In normal circumstances, I would be in charge of devising your punishment, Mr. Potter." said Professor McGonagall sternly and then she sighed "But this is not a normal circumstance. This involves the Hufflepuff House. Therefore, I will be leaving your punishment in the hands of Professor Sprout."

Then Professor McGonagall apologetically turned to Professor Sprout "Pomona, I am so sorry. Let me offer my apologies on behalf of Gryffindor and please feel free to do your worst with the punishment."

Then Professor McGonagall gave a severe glare to James Potter and Professor Sprout nodded "Thank you Minerva. If I could have a word with Mr. Potter privately on his behavior and punishment?"

"Of course." nodded Professor McGonagall briskly and then looked at James "Off you go Potter."

James Potter followed Professor Sprout out of the Gryffindor common room into her office. Professor Sprout sat down and gestured James to do the same.

James sat down and Professor Sprout began talking "Potter, tell me why you sent a swarm of bees to attack my students?"

"Professor Sprout, I didn't want them to attack the students. I just thought it would be funny to send bees to Hufflepuff since both have the same colours. Black and yellow." said James quickly "But - I didn't want to injure and hurt anyone, I promise. I thought it would be harmless fun but it got way out of hand and I'm really sorry, Professor. I really am."

Professor Sprout looked at James for a moment and then sighed "I know your intentions were harmless but you caused a lot of damage."

"I know." said James nodding his head in agreement "And I'll accept the punishment you give me."

"When I was informed about the person responsible for the damage done -" began Professor Sprout "The informant told me to do what I wish except take away the Quidditch privileges."

"What?" asked James Potter taken aback "Eleanora told you that?"

"How do you know it was Eleanora?" asked Professor Sprout.

"She's one who figured it out." said James honestly "I didn't think she was going to rat me out though."

"She did not 'rat you out' as you so nicely put it." said Professor Sprout "In fact, Eleanora did not tell me who it was at all. All Eleanora told me was that the person responsible was in Gryffindor and if found, what you love most in the world shouldn't be taken away. And since you care greatly about Quidditch, I will not be taking that away."

"Eleanora did that for me?" asked James in wonder.

"Eleanora is a good person. She does what is right, even when it is hard for her." said Professor Sprout with a smile "And she believes in second chances. So do I."

James looked at Professor Sprout and she said "Potter, you will be serving detention for three months under the supervision of Eleanora Fernandez. She will be the one designing your punishments since she was the one who discovered that you were responsible. And also I will be taking sixty one points from Gryffindor."

"What?" asked James taken aback "Why?"

"For the sixty one students who were injured because of your prank." said Professor Sprout as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "And Eleanora will be supervising and designing your three month detention. Go talk to her and settle that."

"Um - Professor? I know I'm kind of asking too much here -" began James and Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows "But can I maybe have another prefect in charge? Like Ted Tonks? I'm not sure Eleanora is really - well - "

"Mr. Potter if you think Eleanora is bad, then you do not wish Ted Tonks as your supervisor." said Professor Sprout amused "He has absolutely no mercy on anyone who harms Hufflepuff House. Eleanora would be a better fit for you."

James sighed and then smiled meekly at Professor Sprout "Thank you, Professor. I'll do my best. And I'm really sorry. I am really sorry."

"I know, Potter." said Professor Sprout "But your words do not matter if your actions do not prove them."


	20. Louis and Eleanora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where did all the people go?  
> They got scared when the lights went low.  
> I'll get you through it nice and slow,  
> When the world's spinning out of control."
> 
> Soldier - by Gavin DeGraw

Eleanora was at their usual place beside the fireplace, sitting beside Louis on the sofa while Chloe sat on the floor adding the final touch ups for Louis' sex education advice. The three of them had decided that it would be better for Louis to give out advice on sex personally rather than do a class and get caught and banned by the teachers of Hogwarts. They discussed that Louis should give out sex advice for anyone in Hogwarts and Louis added that he would be charging ten galleons for each person who asked his professional opinion. Then Chloe had gotten out her colorful poster paints and designed an eye catching and incredible banners with the help of Eleanora and Louis. Eleanora had charmed every banner with the flashing paint charm to make it stand out. The banners had a picture of Louis grinning mischievously as he winked salaciously and it read in bold and bright letters "SEX SMARTS WITH PROFESSOR PLEASURE A.K.A LOUIS SEXSTARR - CONSULT FOR TEN GALLEONS, THE ANSWERS TO ALL YOUR SEXY QUESTIONS, EROTIC FANTASIES AND INDECENT LANGUAGE. NO JUDGEMENT AND PRIVACY WILL BE RESPECTED". Eleanora had, of course, asked Ted Tonks for permission before doing all this and Ted had laughed and allowed the three of them to proceed so long as they did not violate the privacy and the trust of the students who came to them. So, they had hung the first banner in the Hufflepuff Common Room and the rest of the banners around the school, in front of the Great Hall, in the Astronomy Tower, in front of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin common rooms, the Charms Corridor, the Grand staircase, the Courtyard and everywhere that the students could clearly see and read the message. Now they had almost finished designing the final flyers which they were going to hand out to all the students tomorrow. 

As Eleanora looked over and organized the flyers, her eyes went to Louis who was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole process. He was looking quietly and reflectively into the fire, buried in deep thought. Eleanora did not want to disturb her best friend, but she could see that something was wrong with him. Louis looked tired and discouraged and Eleanora felt a pang of guilt, wondering if she had not been observant of her best friend before. Something was bothering Louis and whatever it was, it was a massive problem. So Eleanora put away the flyers and looked at Louis.

"Hey, Lou." said Eleanora gently "We're all done."

Louis looked at Eleanora as he smiled tiredly at her "Oh, okay. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." said Eleanora with a smile and then after a moment's pause asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Louis looked at Eleanora "Talk about what?"

"Whatever that's bothering you." said Eleanora quietly and Chloe looked at Louis who looked hesitant. 

Louis stayed silent for a few moments and then began "I know that you two have been worried about me lately. You think that I've been acting weird - that I am not acting like myself."

"Well - we're just worried about you." said Chloe softly "We're your best friends, Louis. We think that something is going on with you but we just don't know what."

"You're right." said Louis with a sigh as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair "I have been off recently and it's because of something. Something that you don't know."

Chloe and Eleanora exchanged worried looks and then Eleanora asked "Do you want to tell us?"

Louis smiled sadly as he replied "It's my father."

Eleanora and Chloe looked at Louis in shock and concern and Louis continued bitterly "He has finally remembered that he has a son. And he has made an effort to contact me."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Eleanora spoke "What do you mean by he has made an effort to contact you?"

"He's written to me." said Louis, swallowing the lump in his throat "A letter. I opened it and when I saw who it was from - I - I just couldn't read it."

"Do you want to?" asked Chloe looking at Louis who was beating himself up.

"Of course I want to. This is my dream!" said Louis, his eyes shining fiercely "I've dreamt about this moment ever since I was a kid. My father reaching out to me, telling me why he left - but I can't read it!"

"Why not?" asked Chloe and Eleanora stayed silent as she rubbed Louis' arm comfortingly.

"It's because I'm scared!" burst out Louis, his voice cracking, pain evident in his face "I'm scared that he'll just tell me that I was a mistake, that he ran away because he never wanted me and that maybe he's happy with another family of his own!"

Eleanora put her arms around Louis hugging him as she whispered into his ear "Oh Louis, I'm here for you."

Louis buried himself in Eleanora's shoulder as he cried for a while and Eleanora held him in silence, occasionally whispering comforting reassurances to him. Chloe looked solemn and sad and finally Louis broke the hug as he wiped his tears. 

"I'm sorry." he muttered, in shame and embarrassment.

"Don't be." said Eleanora immediately with gentleness and firmness in her voice "We're your best friends. You don't need to hide how you feel from us."

Louis gulped and nodded as he sniffed and then took a crumpled letter out of his pocket and handed it to Eleanora who looked startled "You read it."

"What???" asked Eleanora alarmed as she looked at the crumpled letter which was the letter from Louis father "Louis - I cannot do that - It's a letter to you from your father."

"Please - just read it and tell me if it's good or bad." pleaded Louis, his eyes miserable and sad "Please, Elle. I need you to do this for me."

Eleanora looked at Louis' whose eyes were shining with tears and with shaking hands she took the crumpled letter from him, smoothed it over and began to read it quietly and she swallowed as she finished reading it. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked heartbroken at Louis and Louis knew what she was going to say even before she said it.

"It's okay." said Louis, his voice cracking in hurt "I didn't - What did I expect from a man who ran away leaving me mum and me all alone?"

"Louis!" called out Eleanora and Chloe as Louis got up and ran away from the Hufflepuff common room.

"Oh fuck!" swore Chloe in worry and then turned to Eleanora "What the hell was in that letter?"

Eleanora began reading the letter and Chloe listened to Eleanora.

"Dear Louis,

Son, it's your father, David Campbell. It's been so long and I heard that now you're doing your sixth year in Hogwarts. I'm so proud of you. Anyway, this letter is not a family reunion. I'm in a difficult situation right now and I was wondering whether you could ask your mother to lend me some money to get out of it. I know we have our differences but I would be so grateful to you and your mum, if you could help me out. So could you let me know as soon as you get this letter?

Your Dad."

Eleanora's eyes were filled with tears and Chloe had gone pale with rage and she began to speak "THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE!"

"I couldn't let Louis see this, it would break his heart." said Eleanora as she looked at the letter "But the letter is for him -"

"Are you telling me that you're going to let Louis read this stupid letter and break his heart again?" asked Chloe looking at Eleanora with her eyebrows raised.

"No." said Eleanora shaking her head, not knowing what to do. "What I am going to do is find Louis."

"I'm coming with you." said Chloe in determination but Eleanora stopped her.

"No. I'll find him and bring him back. You stay here and wait up for us."

Eleanora then ran out of the Hufflepuff common room and walked around Hogwarts finding for Louis. After roaming around for one hour and not finding a sign of Louis, she started panicking as she rushed, searching all the places that she had already searched when she bumped into a girl and not knowing what else to do asked the girl where Louis was. Fortunately the girl had seen Louis enter the Gryffindor common room. Eleanora thanked the girl and ran towards the Gryffindor common room, groaning and wondering what her best friend was doing in there and how he had got inside there in the first place. 

She finally came to the Gryffindor common room as she faced the portrait of the Fat Lady she realized she did not know the password. 

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady who was guarding the Gryffindor Tower.

Eleanora smiled as she panted, tired from all the running she had been doing "I honestly don't know. Can you let me in please?"

"Not without a password, dear." said The Fat Lady pleasantly. 

"Oh Bollocks!"

"Not the password." said the Fat Lady taken aback "And quite rude."

Eleanora was about to show the Fat Lady how rude she could get when Lily Evans came up towards her "Hey Eleanora, what are you doing here?"

Eleanora internally sighed as she smiled at Lily "Lily! You have to help me get into the Gryffindor Common Room. My best friend is in there and he really needs me right now and your blasted Fat -"

"Of course." said Lily comfortingly seeing Eleanora's distress. Then Lily looked at the Fat Lady "amicitia omnia vincit."

"Correct!" said The Fat Lady giving Lily a smile and Eleanora a dirty look as the portrait hole swung open and Lily and Eleanora climbed through it, to find a huge party in the Gryffindor common room.

"As long as you don't tell the teachers." said Lily with a grin and Eleanora shook her head.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." 

Then Eleanora thanked Lily and made her way through the sweaty, dancing crowd trying to find Louis. As she made her way through the crowd, trying to spot and find her best friend, she bumped into someone who spilled their drink all over her. 

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry - " said a familiar voice "Eleanora?"

Eleanora looked to see James Potter, his hair all sexily messed up and wearing a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was holding an half empty butterbeer and his other hand was holding onto Eleanora's waist, catching her and steadying her from falling. Eleanora sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself down and convincing herself that what was important right now was to find her best friend, Louis and not to think about how goddamn handsome James Potter was. 

James looked at Eleanora, taking in every detail of her. She had no makeup on, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing a green sweater over yellow pyjamas. She looked so out of place for a party and yet she looked so adorable and cute that James just wanted to hug her and never let her go. 

"Eleanora, what are you doing here?" asked James in amazement as he looked at Eleanora.

"James, hi - um -" began Eleanora but James opened his mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. I really am -" began James, his voice filled with sincerity and Eleanora smiled at him as she interrupted him.

"That's great James, but right now I'm here for something more important." said Eleanora with concern as she looked around "Have you seen Louis around?"

"Louis?" asked James surprised and then he nodded his head "Yeah, I think I saw him -"

"HELLO WITCHES AND WIZARDS! LETS GET THIS PARTY PUMPING!" yelled a loud and familiar voice and Eleanora and James turned around to see Louis standing in the middle of the crowd on a table as he drank straight from the Firewhisky bottle.

"There he is." sighed Eleanora as she made her way to Louis "I have to get him back."

"I'll come with you." said James as he followed Eleanora.

Louis was laughing drunkenly as he yelled "I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Then Louis saw Eleanora and he grinned as he announced loudly "OH MY MERLIN, EVERYONE THIS PARTY JUST GOT BETTER BECAUSE MY SMOL PRECIOUS SON ELEANORA JUST ARRIVED! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR ELEANORA!"

Everyone started hooting, clapping, yelling and cheering and Eleanora smiled tightly as she nodded at them "Thanks everyone."

James looked amused as he followed a displeased Eleanora who yanked Louis down from the table and hissed "What are you doing?"

"Partying! Having fun!" said Louis with a loud laugh and took Eleanora's hand "Come on Elle, dance with me."

Eleanora dragged Louis back "Louis, you need to come back with me."

"No." said Louis shaking his head like a petulant child "I want to stay here."

Eleanora began pleading "Louis, please. I know you're upset and heartbroken but please - " 

"Please what? What, Elle? My own father, my flesh and blood doesn't love me. He doesn't give a shit about me. No one gives a shit about me so might as well die young and drunk!" spat Louis, angrily, surprising James and making tears spring back into Eleanora's eyes. 

Eleanora blinked back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat "I do! Don't you get it? I care about you more than anyone! And I will always be here and I'll always love you! You're my best friend!"

"So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me." said Eleanora, her lip quivering as she looked at Louis who looked lost and lonely.

When he spoke again, Louis sounded broken "Elle, what if - what if this is who I am?"

"This isn't you." said Eleanora firmly, shaking her head.

"How do you know?" asked Louis as he looked at Eleanora.

Eleanora smiled fondly at Louis as she gently put her hands on Louis' tear stained face "Because I know you better than I know myself."

Eleanora pressed a gentle kiss onto Louis forehead and that was all it took for Louis to break into sobs as he hugged Eleanora and held onto her as if she was his lifeline. Sobs wrecked Louis' body and Eleanora held Louis protectively and lovingly, making sure that her best friend knew that he was not alone. 

"I'm here for you." whispered Eleanora.

"I knew you would be." said Louis with a small, affectionate smile as he buried his head into Eleanora's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amicitia omnia vincit - Friendship conquers all.


	21. Dear Mr. Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But you'll never be alone  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn"
> 
> Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn Ft Sia

It was early morning, the sun was on the verge of rising, promising a brand, new beautiful day. She dipped her snowy white quill, into the dark black ink and began to put the words onto the parchment as she took a look at the boy with messy dark brown hair and the kindest heart in the world, sleeping on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room, covered with a warm and fluffy blanket. 

The ink began to form the words on the parchment. 

Dear Mr. Campbell,

I am Eleanora Fernandez. I am your son's, Louis Campbell's best friend.

So you will not be offended when I respectfully say with all the power and authority that comes with such a honorable title ....

FUCK YOU!

Yeah, you read that right.

Mr. Campbell I am writing to you to inform you that Louis will not be lending any money to you and whatever difficult situation you are in now, I am sure you can get out of it without the help of Mrs. Campbell and Louis. 

I am also writing to warn you not to contact Louis again unless you are ready to offer your son the proper apology he deserves and be a good father to him. 

Mr. Campbell, I have been Louis' best friend for six years. I have watched your son grow up from a little boy who terrorized Mrs. Norris to the young man whose soul light up the room when he walks in. He has been and will continue to be the best part of my life. Louis is my sunshine when I'm drowning in the rain. Louis is a kind, brave, loyal and smart human being who is loved by everyone because he treats everyone with kindness and empathy. He has gone through so much of shit and he is still smiling. Louis is the strongest person I know. 

And that is why I am writing to you. A person like Louis deserves the world. He doesn't deserve weak ass apologies and half hearted answers. He definitely doesn't deserve a father who is scared of making a commitment and who only reaches out to him when he needs something. So stay the hell away from him unless you plan to make an effort and make up for your absence throughout his childhood by staying in his life forever by being a good father. If you don't, you will be dealing with me. And you really do not want to face my wrath when it comes to protecting your son.

Your son, Louis means so much to me more than you or he or anyone will ever know. And I will stand by him, love him and protect him through thick and thin.

Which is ironically, your job as a father. 

Well, that's all I wanted to say. Your son, Louis is irreplaceable and amazing and you should be very proud of him. Especially since he did all of this without you by his side. 

Goodbye,

Eleanora Fernandez.


	22. Dramatic Revelations

Louis staggered over towards the Hufflepuff table with great difficulty as he sat next to an amused Chloe and Eleanora and groaned as he banged his head on the table.

"I feel like I have been hit by a bludger over and over and over again."

Chloe stifled her giggles as she ate her steak and kidney pie and Eleanora hid a smile as she patted Louis on the back comfortingly "Well, lucky for you, while you were sleeping the morning away, Chloe and I made you a special 'Louis is going to make this hangover his bitch' care package."

Louis raised his head slightly to see Chloe holding a tray filled with various items and he groaned again as he sat up straight and took the tray from Chloe. Louis looked to see a pot of freshly brewed tea, a bottle of water, a pair of new socks, a plate filled with cherries, grapes, dark chocolates, waffles, toast and -

"What the hell is this?" asked Louis pointing to the last item, near the plate of breakfast that he had missed.

Chloe and Eleanora exchanged mischievous grins and Eleanora looked innocently at Louis "Oh that? It's your hangover cure. Raw egg yolks."

Louis took one look at the small glass filled with raw egg yolks and let out a series of disgusted noises. Eleanora and Chloe tried to hide their smiles as they watched Louis who had carelessly put a leather jacket over his red sweater look at the hangover cure with his sleepy eyes. 

"C'mon, drink up." said Chloe encouragingly "It'll help you feel much better."

Ted Tonks who had just come to lunch, took a good look at Louis and said "You look like hell."

"Wrong. I look like a beautiful angel who everyone falls in love with." replied Louis as he ran his hand through his already uncombed and messy hair. 

Eleanora and Chloe snorted at that and Ted raised an eyebrow at Louis as he looked at the raw egg yolks near him "So that's not a hangover cure?"

"No, of course not." replied Louis with all the confidence that a hungover man could muster "It's just some - a new workout thing. For my abs. I drink it all day, everyday."

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table was looking at what was happening in amusement and even a few other students from other Houses were watching in interest. Louis took a small sip of the raw egg yolks and almost choked in disgust and swallowed it as he smiled in great difficulty at an amused Ted. 

Then Eleanora piped in "You should drink it all. You know, for your abs."

Louis glared at Eleanora who was smirking and when he saw that everyone was looking at him, he lifted the small glass filled with raw egg yolks and cringed as he started drinking all of it while Ted watched with a blank expression but his eyes were laughing, Chloe started giggling, and Eleanora nodded at Louis in approval while smirking and the other students looked at him in awe and disgust for being able to drink all of that disgusting stuff. 

Louis finished drinking the raw egg yolks and coughed as he smiled at everyone "So good! Things I do for fitness!"

Ted laughed as he shook his head in amusement at Louis and made his way to sit with his friends and Eleanora and Chloe started laughing as they looked at Louis' disgusted face.  


"How are you feeling, buddy?" asked Chloe as she laughed loudly.

"Like I drank the most disgusting, god forbidden stuff in the world." said Louis, screwing his face in disgust and trying to get rid of that egg taste by drinking some water.

"Ah, it's going to do you a world of good." said Eleanora with a smile, that made Louis smile as he shook his head at them.

"You're lucky that I love you." said Louis as he rested his aching head onto Eleanora's shoulder and Eleanora did the same. 

"Love you too." said Eleanora with an affectionate smile as she rested her head gently onto Louis'.

"So." began Chloe in the tone of someone approaching a delicate subject "Do you want to talk about -"

"No." said Louis knowing where Chloe was going with it. "It's just that - I had expected him to be sorry for what he did but I guess that's too much to ask. Anyway, I don't need my father. If I have you two, I can get through anything."

Chloe and Eleanora smiled at Louis and then Chloe said "We're here for you. Always."

"I know." said Louis with a sleepy and affectionate smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Chloe and Eleanora eating their lunch and Louis eating his missed breakfast when Chloe suddenly said "Noora, do you know if Remus is single?"

"WHAT?" asked Eleanora and Louis together in surprise. "WHY?"

"Just a hypothetical question." said Chloe with an innocent smile that Louis and Eleanora did not trust "So, is he single?"

"I don't know." said Eleanora, shaking her head. 

"Come on, you two are friends." said Chloe, looking at Eleanora in fond exasperation.

"Yeah, but we don't really talk about personal stuff that much." said Eleanora still taken aback. 

"Well, could you ask him?" asked Chloe, with her pleading puppy eyes.

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Louis as he gulped down his bacon hungrily. "Chloe, are you interested in Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah, I mean, Remus is kinda nerd hot." said Chloe with a sweet and shy smile and at that very moment Eleanora who had taken a sip of her pumpkin juice spat it out in surprise and started coughing. 

Louis started thumping Eleanora on her back while chuckling and Chloe looked at her best friend amused "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Eleanora as she coughed, not seeing James Potter looking at her in concern "Do you want to ask Remus out?"

"Yes." said Chloe entirely unfazed "Will you help me?"

"Since when did you need help?" asked Eleanora with a smirk "You do fine on your own."

"Remus is different." said Chloe as she thoughtfully twirled a strand of her blonde hair "He is a shy angelic nerd but I think once he loosens up he will be a rough wolf howling all night."

Eleanora spat her pumpkin juice again at hearing Chloe's words while Louis started laughing and highfiving Chloe "Damn girl! Remus Lupin, look out! Chloe Moretz is coming for ya!"

Eleanora stopped coughing and looked at her best friends with half exasperation, half amusement "Great. Is there any other dramatic revelations that I should know about?"

Chloe shook her head and Louis grew quiet and Eleanora took another sip of her pumpkin juice when Louis said in a quiet voice "I kissed Sirius Black."

This time Eleanora spat out the contents of her pumpkin juice and started coughing in shock at the words that came out of Louis' mouth while Chloe thumped her back as she looked at Louis in shock. 

Eleanora coughed "WHAT?"

"You heard me." said Louis in a firm voice and Eleanora and Chloe looked at their best friend to see whether he was joking. 

Nope. He was absolutely serious. (Pun intended).

"But how did it happen?" asked Eleanora still in shock.

"Well, Elle, kissing is something two grown adults do with their lips when they are attracted to each other." said Louis with a mischievous grin making Chloe chuckle and Eleanora groan. "You know, when two people have this intense sexual chemi -"

"Please stop." groaned Eleanora amidst Louis and Chloe's laughter. "You know what I mean, asshole. What happened?"

"The kiss happened." said Louis to a listening Eleanora and Chloe "I don't know - I mean I was not in my right mind." Eleanora snorted and Louis ignored her "I was super drunk, I didn't know what I was doing - and Sirius was there being his gorgeous self and one moment I was just ranting about how unfair life is and the next we were just kissing like there was no tomorrow."

Eleanora and Chloe were looking at him, their eyes wide and jaws dropped and Chloe was the first one to recover as she asked "Who initiated the kiss?"

"Chloe, I honestly don't remember." said Louis, running his hand through his hair in frustration "It was a spur of the moment, kind of thing."

Chloe and Louis looked at Eleanora who was still speechless and Chloe nodded at Louis "I think you've officially broken her."

Eleanora recovered as she rolled her eyes at Chloe and raised her eyebrows at Louis "Well, that explains why Sirius Black is drooling over you from the Gryffindor table."

All three of them looked at the Gryffindor table where Sirius Black was sitting next to James Potter, staring at Louis in an almost longing way. When he saw that Louis, Eleanora and Chloe was looking at him staring at Louis, he blushed a brilliant red and ducked his head down and started tucking into his lunch. 

"Sirius Black blushing." remarked Chloe casually with a hint of amusement in her voice "Now, that's something I thought I would never live to see."

Eleanora started laughing and Louis glared at Chloe "Ha ha very funny."

"So do you like him?" asked Chloe, ignoring Louis' glare as she looked at Sirius and then Louis with a smirk "Do you seriously like Sirius?"

"It was just a kiss." said Louis shrugging carelessly, but Eleanora saw that his blue eyes were saying and hiding something different "We were both drunk and just kissed. It means nothing, really."

"Okay. If you say so." said Chloe as she returned to her lunch.

"I do say so." said Louis as he poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one go.

He looked to see his best friends grinning at him like lunatics and he raised his eyebrows at them "What?"

"So, how was the kiss?" asked Eleanora with a huge, shit eating grin. 

Louis paused for a moment and smiled "It was spectacular."

The two girls started shrieking in delight and Louis groaned feeling his headache, grow more. 

"How spectacular was it?" asked Chloe, shivering with excitement. 

"So spectacular that I might want to do it again." said Louis with a mischievous smirk and the two girls burst into happy laughter as they hugged a groaning and laughing Louis.


	23. Pretty Eyes

"Urgh, is it just me or does it feel hot and cold all at once?" asked Louis as he trailed behind Eleanora as he had accompanied her to Potions after lunch. 

"It's just you." said Eleanora rolling her eyes affectionately at Louis who was still feeling the after effects of his massive drinking the night before. 

"Great. I'm never drinking again." said Louis loudly, making a few students give him weird looks. 

Eleanora's mouth twitched in amusement "That's amazing. Except I remember you saying that last time after I found you vomiting into the Great Lake -"

"Oh, shut your cake - hole, woman." groaned Louis, feeling his head hurt. 

Eleanora grinned, not taking offense at anything Louis said as she listened to him mutter to himself. Although Eleanora did not admit it, she loved hungover Louis. Hungover Louis always carelessly wore a leather jacket over his clothes because he felt extra cold and hot at the same time, muttered to himself about drinking and partying, had no regrets, cursed a lot more than usual, was a sleepy cuddly puppy and wore sunglasses to cover his tired looking eyes. As Eleanora walked along with Louis, she saw James and Sirius come towards them and her good mood lessened a little but she was determined to give them a chance and be polite. 

"Hey, Eleanora!" greeted Sirius with a smile at Eleanora but Eleanora noticed that he was nervously looking at Louis. 

"Oh god, who the fuck is this cheerful and loud at this time of the day?" asked Louis irritably as he looked up to see Sirius and his eyes widened in surprise "Ohhhhh! It's you! Sirius! Black! Sirius Black!"

"Hi, Louis." said Sirius and although he sounded confident, Eleanora detected a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Louis nodded stiffly at Sirius and Eleanora smiled at Sirius "Don't mind him. He just gets cranky after a hangover. It's totally normal."

"I can hear you." mumbled Louis quietly.

Sirius smiled a little and then looked at Eleanora "I'll get right to the point. Eleanora, just give James a break. He is miserable without you."

"I am not -" began James indignantly and then smiled at Eleanora a little shyly. "I just wanted you to know that I confessed and Professor Sprout told me that you'll be supervising my three months detention."

"Good." said Eleanora with a firm nod of approval "We begin today. Sharp at six in the evening in the DADA classroom. Don't be late."

"Eleanora -" began James but whatever he was going to say was drowned by Professor Slughorn interrupting them.

"Ah, Miss Fernandez!" said Professor Slughorn in an excited and happy voice that made Louis glare at Slughorn and groan "Just the girl I was looking for!"

"Good afternoon, Professor." greeted Eleanora politely, ignoring Louis' muttering about how it should be illegal to be cheerful and happy when others are suffering a hangover "What can I do for you?"

"Miss. Fernandez, you're invited to my little supper party this Saturday at my office." said Professor Slughorn with a bright grin. "As an official member of the Slug Club!"

"Oh, Professor, you are too kind." said Eleanora, ignoring the stares that James and Sirius gave her "I wouldn't say I am an official member -"

"Oh you are too modest, my dear." chuckled Professor Slughorn and Louis laughed but turned it into a cough when Eleanora shot him a subtle dangerous glare "I will not take no for an answer! I have even invited your brilliant boyfriend, Angelo Fasano. Did you know that he is the son of the Italian Minister of Magic?"

"I did." nodded Eleanora, wishing that the earth would split up open and swallow her.

"Brilliant, brilliant!" said Professor Slughorn clapping his hands "Well, I will see you at seven in the evening for my supper party, Miss Fernandez."

"Looking forward to it, Professor." said Eleanora with a wide smile as Professor Slughorn chuckled cheerfully and left them alone. 

As soon as Professor Slughorn left, Louis looked at Eleanora "Is he gone? Is he out of sight? Tell me so I can just slide onto this nice, cool floor and never get up."

"He's gone." said Eleanora with a nod and Louis just dropped down onto the floor and curled up, trying to make himself comfortable.

James and Sirius looked at Louis in amusement and then Eleanora in surprise as James asked Eleanora "You're dating the son of the Italian Minister of Magic?"

"No, I'm dating Angelo who happens to be the son of the Italian Minister of Magic." replied Eleanora smoothly and sweetly. "And don't talk to him about it, he doesn't like everyone knowing about that."

"Except you." said James not knowing why he felt so hurt. 

"I am his girlfriend." said Eleanora raising her chin defiantly "And my dating life is none of your business."

James rolled his eyes at her "Of course, your Highness."

"You know what? I don't have the energy to deal with your shit right now, Potter. I will deal with you later this evening." said Eleanora with a huge sigh. "Right now, I need to drag this sad sack back to the common room."

Eleanora looked at Louis who was sleeping peacefully on the floor "Louis? Louis? LOUIS?"

Louis stirred but didn't wake up and Eleanora shook her head "Get up, lazy bones. I can't carry you all the way."

"I don't want to." mumbled Louis sleepily.

"Okay." said Eleanora as she bent down and picked up Louis as she put her arm around Louis and put Louis' arm around her shoulder, helping him to get up "I don't know why I do this."

"Because you love me." said Louis sleepily as he smiled affectionately at the girl who always carried him through good times and bad. 

Eleanora laughed a little and then Louis looked at Sirius with a loopy grin "Sirius, you have really pretty eyes."

Sirius looked surprised and started to blush as he spluttered and Eleanora took that as her cue to leave "Alright, we're leaving. Bye, love ya, have a nice day!"


	24. Detention

Eleanora walked into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom to find James Potter already sitting their behind one of the desks, anxiously awaiting her. James looked to see Eleanora entering the classroom and smiled at her.

Eleanora looked at James in pleasant surprise "You're early."

"One of the rare occasions, I assure you." said James with a charming grin that made Eleanora smile.

"Well, let's hope it becomes a daily occurrence for your detentions."said Eleanora with an approving nod.

James smiled as he looked admiringly at Eleanora who was wearing her signature red lipstick, a dark green sweater that complimented and bought out the radiance of her tanned skin, a simple black skirt that flaunted her curves and her hair was beautifully loose, darkened and wet as if she had stepped out of the shower in a hurry. Eleanora radiated confidence and elegance that was untouchable yet simple. There was a simple and alluring charm to her that drew James in and he was just relived after so many miserable days just to be in her incredible presence once again.

James took in a deep breath and began to speak what had been ruffling his mind "Eleanora, I am truly sorry for what I did. I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone. My intention was just to have fun with a harmless prank - I wasn't thinking properly but I know that what I did was wrong. I will never do anything like that again and I am really, really, really sorry."

Eleanora stood steadfast as she looked fixedly into James hazel eyes with her own dark impenetrable eyes and then she smiled kindly "Thank you for your apology, James. It means a lot to me."

James nodded and Eleanora smiled at him "Apology accepted."

"Good." said James sighing in relief "So I'm forgiven?"

"No." said Eleanora shaking her head with a knowing grin and James was taken aback "Oh, no!"

"What?" asked James in surprise "But you just accepted my apology?"

"Oh yes." said Eleanora with a troublesome grin "You betrayed my trust. It will take some time but my forgiveness is to be earned."

James looked at Eleanora and nodded as he bit his lip "Fair enough. What do you want me to do?"

"Wow, that was easy. I thought I was going to have an argument with you about this." said Eleanora in surprise, a little impressed and James Potter tried not to roll his eyes fondly "Well, Professor Sprout said that I will be supervising your detention for three months."

"That's right." said James with a smile "So what kind of torturous hell have you planned for me?"

"I would never do that." said Eleanora feigning hurt "I am offended that you think of me in that way, Potter!"

"Oh please." retorted James rolling his eyes with a laugh "This is the opportunity you have been waiting for."

"Okay, first of all, I am your detention supervisor and if you speak like that to me again, you will regret it." said Eleanora with her eyebrows raised "And yes, I have planned this detention properly."

"Great." said James preparing himself "So what should I do?"

"You sent a swarm of bees which injured many students in Hufflepuff House, James." began Eleanora in a solemn tone and James flushed "And you have expressed that remorse to me. But the Hufflepuff students don't know that and they deserve an apology, James. They deserve an apology from you."

James nodded in firm agreement and Eleanora said "I want you to write them apology notes. Every single one of them. Expressing how sorry you are and I want you to mean it."

"But there's sixty one students injured!" said James taken aback.

Eleanora raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised you know that."

"Well, I am a very surprising guy." said James with a grin.

Eleanora rolled her eyes at James "I've got their names. You have to write them all apology notes. I'll be looking over your finished notes, seeing if they are meaningful and sincere. And if they are not, I'll make you re do it again."

James gulped and Eleanora looked at James firmly "Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." said James with a salute.

"Good." said Eleanora with a tight smile "We begin now."

Eleanora sat down and produced a bunch of parchments, a quill and a bottle of black ink for James and then gave him a list of all the Hufflepuff students. Then she smiled at James "C'mon, James. We don't have all the time in the world."

"Yes, ma'am." mumbled James as he began to write his first apology note to a girl called Dana Scott.

James started working in quiet silence as he concentrated on writing the perfect apology notes and Eleanora took that opportunity to get the letters that she had been sent from home from her bag and to read them in peace. She had been so busy with school work and prefect duties that she had no time to read news from home. Eleanora sighed as she opened the first letter that had familiar scrawling writing that made her grin and she began to read it.

**Dear Eleanora,**

**How are you? How are things with your magic school? Is it all abracadabra hocus pocus up there? Oh, I forgot the ridiculous name of that damned school, is it - wait - hogwash? Hogshead? Ah ha I got it ! HOGWARTS ! Hogwarts! How's everything at Hogwarts? Are they treating you right there? I don't need to ask, I know you're kicking ass.**

**Anyway, things are fine here. I'm doing well in Eton. The boys are a riot as always. I'm grateful for Bentley, Watkinson and Leathers, I don't know what I'd do without their idiotic company. It also helps that the House Master, Mr. Dawkins is rather stupid and easy to fool. Yesterday, Jeeves was bullying a new kid, so I pushed him into the pond. The stupid look on his face as he spluttered while he splashed about drenched in the pond was priceless! Oh, we were rolling in laughter! And the studying for subjects aren't that bad, the science and math offered here is rather rudimentary and simple for me. I see no point in studying it when I already know so much. But, oh god, Literature is the worst! We're studying Gulliver's travels and we're supposed to reflect and interpret it! Eleanora, I am asking you, what is the point in studying a lost man who cannot control his size? I cannot honestly see the point in studying literature? Why are we studying it? Literature is supposed to be enjoyed not memorized and gulped down like mindless robots! But if you were here, you would love the classics we are studying. You are such a lover of art and literature, you would beat all the boys and you would look good doing it.**

**I have been sworn to secrecy by Bentley but I can't keep my trap shut when it comes to you darling. So it is in betrayal of Bentley's confidence, that I am disclosing to you that Mr. Bentley of House Bentley, has a crush on you!**

**I am serious, Eleanora! I swear on my dead grandmother's grave that the boy is crazy about you! He is obsessed, infatuated, in love!**

**Don't worry, I know you think he is ginormous prat with a head of an ignoramus so I am trying to reject him on behalf of you. And besides, I really don't see the appeal and allure that he sees in you, so really I am doing him a huge favor by saving him from a lifetime of craziness.**

**Enough about me. How are you? How is Louis and Chloe? Are you getting enough rest and food? Are you happy, Eleanora?**

**I want to know everything that has happened. You haven't written to me recently so I fear that you are beginning to forget me.**

**Here's where my letter ends, darling. Study hour is beckoning me and I have to torture myself with ideas that are too simple for a brilliant mind like mine.**

**Oh, by the way, I have created and sent my new invention for you. I have a feeling that you will like it very much. It's not just red lipstick, Eleanora, it's a lipstick that possesses properties that will give hallucination and deep sleep to the victim of your kiss. I thought it would be useful to you .... just in case someone tries to do something inappropriate to you. Tell me what you think about it, I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Write to me soon when you get the time.**

**I love you, mate.**

**Wishing you all the happiness in the world,**

**Yours truly,**

**Timothy Robinson.**

Eleanora finished reading the letter and smiled in affection and warmth. Timothy Robinson was one of the most brilliant minds she had the privilege of knowing and a good man that she had the honor of being friends with. He was also a muggle. Eleanora and Timothy had met when they were children through their parents. At first, Eleanora had detested Timothy but gradually she had begun to take a liking to the charming but kind boy who became her childhood best friend. Timothy also knew about her magic. He was too brilliant to be fooled by Eleanora's lies and he figured it out. Eleanora had been scared that the boy would call her a freak and stop being her friend but to her surprise Timothy had been supportive and admiring of her magical talent and he was someone that Eleanora had trusted with her secret. Timothy accepted and loved her for who she was and Eleanora was so grateful to have him as her friend.

James looked at Eleanora who was smiling fondly and happily at a letter she was reading and he was curious as to who had sent it. He wanted to know who it was that made Eleanora smile secretly as if she was amused and exasperated at the same time. James shook his head and put down his curiousity. He had no business poking his nose into Eleanora's life. James had already hurt Eleanora, he didn't want to make another mistake that would distance her from him again.

Eleanora opened another letter which had familiar and elegant writing that made her feel at ease and at home and she began to read it. As Eleanora started to read through it, James interrupted her.

"Hey, I've finished ten of the notes." said James with a smile and then sighed.

Eleanora nodded and collected the notes "Good. I'll look over them."

James smiled and then asked her "Who is the letter from?"

Eleanora picked up the letter she had been reading "My mother. I don't hear from her very often, so when I do, it's quite a relief."

James asked the question before he could stop it "Why don't you hear from her often?"

Eleanora bit the inside of her cheek as she paused for a moment and answered quietly "My mother is an agent for the MI5. So, she really doesn't have time to write letters."

"What's an agent?" asked James puzzled "MI5?"

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know anything about the muggle world." said Eleanora shaking her head "In the muggle world, An agent is similar to a highly trained, very skilled Auror. My mother is highly trained in the areas of national security and intelligence. She takes down the worst of the worst and has faced many dangerous and compromising situations to protect our country."

James was shocked and impressed at the same time, his jaw dropped as he looked at Eleanora for a few moments in silence. All he could say was "Wow."

"Wow, indeed." said Eleanora with a grin.

"She sounds like one badass lady." said James looking at Eleanora.

"She is." said Eleanora with a fond smile "No one messes with my mother and lives."

"Oh, that's really nice." said James with a squeak.

Eleanora laughed "Don't worry James. My mother is also the kindest woman I know."

"She sounds like you." said James looking at Eleanora with a smile and Eleanora's cheeks turned pink.

"I hope to be half the woman my mother is." said Eleanora blushing a little because no one had never told her that she was like her mother. "My mother is a very impressive woman."

"You are an impressive woman." said James looking at Eleanora in admiration "You're badass, you don't take any crap from anybody, you stand up for what is right and you're a good person."

Eleanora looked at James in reflective silence for a moment and then smiled softly "Thank you, James."

James smiled at her "Anytime, Eleanora."

Eleanora looked at James "What about your mother?"

"What?" asked James taken aback.

"What about your mother?" asked Eleanora in curiousity "What is she like?"

"Oh my mother?" asked James as he ran his hand through his hair "Oh she isn't an agent like your mum, but she is pretty badass. My mum makes a pretty good roast chicken."

Eleanora laughed unwillingly and involuntarily at that "That is pretty badass."

"I know." said James with a grin "Honestly, she is the best mum ever. I really love her. My mom loves me - Sirius says she loves me too much."

Eleanora smiled and James continued "I mean, my mom's always there for me. Not just for me, for my dad as well. She's our rock."

"I know what you mean." said Eleanora softly "I don't know what I would do without my mom."

James nodded and grinned "She loves sending homemade chocolate fudge. Oh I'll ask her to send extra for you too!"

"Oh, no that's not really necessary." said Eleanora, taken aback as she shook her head.

"Why, you don't like chocolate fudge?" asked James looking at Eleanora.

"No, I love everything chocolate." said Eleanora earnestly.

James grinned "Then I'll write to her."

"No, James, I must insist that you shouldn't. I don't want to bother Mrs. Potter -" began Eleanora but James interrupted.

"Nonsense. My mom loves making chocolate fudge!" said James with a grin "And you'll love it!"

"I can't change your mind, can I?" asked Eleanora with an exasperated eye roll.

"No." said James with a cheeky grin "My mind is already made up."

"Good Lord, Potter." said Eleanora with a fond smile as she looked at the surprising boy with the cheeky grin and messed up hair "You're going to be the death of me."


	25. The Slug Club Party

"You look beautiful, babe." complimented Angelo as he kissed Eleanora lovingly. 

Eleanora smiled at Angelo who was wearing elegant and fitting black dress robes that made him stand out and exude elegance and power even though he was really a simple and kind boy that Eleanora knew. It was Saturday Evening and Eleanora and Angelo were standing in front of Professor Slughorn's office to attend the supper party that they were both invited to. Eleanora knew that Angelo had been invited because his father was the Italian Minister of Magic and Professor Slughorn was impressed by influence and the power that the young man held in his hands. But Eleanora had no idea why she was invited. Eleanora wasn't very talented in Potions like Lily Evans and she did not have connections from high places that she could boast of, so she had no idea why Professor Slughorn would invite her. But whatever it was, Eleanora was determined to go to that party and have a good time with her boyfriend. 

Eleanora tugged Angelo's hand "Let's go in."

Angelo smiled at her and they entered Professor Slughorn's office. It was decorated lavishly and beautifully and Eleanora observed and took in the different richly colored hangings, a tremendous chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies danced and fluttered about, in the corner there was an airy, classical yet danceable music playing and the room was filled with many students and several alumni and in the middle of them all was Professor Slughorn entertaining and talking with them. 

Angelo and Eleanora made their way to Professor Slughorn and Professor Slughorn beamed as he saw them approaching "Angelo, m'boy! I'm glad you could make it!"

Angelo smiled graciously at Professor Slughorn "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Professor Slughorn."

"And I see you bought your lady, the lovely Miss Eleanora Fernandez." said Professor Slughorn turning towards Eleanora with a smile "I'm glad you came as well."

"Pleasure is all mine, Professor." replied Eleanora with a lovely smile that she had perfected in faking. 

"Oh, how charming, how delightful!" said Professor Slughorn beaming jovially "Come, come, Angelo. I have some friends of mine at the Ministry who have come all this way. I must introduce you to them!"

Angelo looked at Eleanora who nodded at him slightly and then Angelo smiled "That sounds great, Professor."

Angelo was dragged by Professor Slughorn but Angelo held onto Eleanora's hand as Professor Slughorn started introducing Angelo to Aurors and Ministry Officials at the Ministry of Magic. Of course, Professor Slughorn introduced Eleanora as well but Eleanora had the distinct impression that Professor Slughorn and the rest of his guests valued her only as Angelo's girlfriend and potential future wife. The thought disgusted Eleanora but she kept a pleasant composure and a gracious smile that charmed everyone as she watched her boyfriend, Angelo become the star of the show. Angelo was asked by everyone about his famous father Mr. Fasano, the great and accomplished Minister of Magic, whether Angelo would like to follow in his father's footsteps, what Angelo's plans were in the future after Hogwarts and promises to support him in whatever endeavor he chose to accomplish. Eleanora watched quietly as she felt a sense of disgust and invisibility. She didn't hate Angelo, she believed that Angelo deserved the spotlight and deserved to have the support and appreciation of many people of high status and talent because Angelo was incredibly intelligent, smart and resourceful. Eleanora even believed that Angelo would make a fine Minister of Magic someday. Eleanora just wanted a little recognition as well. She was as good as Angelo when it came to magic and she could fight harder and she was incredibly accomplished as well. Eleanora's father wasn't the Minister of Magic but he was a talented and skilled Auror who had taken down many dark wizards and helped protect the wizarding and muggle community along with her mother. Eleanora was one of the best students in Hogwarts with a promising career in whatever she chose to pursue and here she was among old and shriveling warlocks being reduced to the status of playing a charming and gracious wife to the future Italian Minister of Magic. 

Eleanora felt a bitter taste in her mouth and she politely excused herself from the company she was in before she could feel any worse. She walked away as far as she could from them and picked up a glass of mead from one of the trays that house elves were serving and began to drink it. 

"This is a party Eleanora not a funeral." said a familiar, delicate and sarcastic voice that she recognized immediately "What has gotten into you?"

Eleanora turned to look at a smirking Regulus Black dressed in emerald green dress robes and smiled at him "Hello, Regulus. It's nice to see you too."

"Pleasure's all mine." said Regulus as he sipped his glass of mead "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Eleanora with a firm voice, trying to convince herself more than Regulus.

"You're lying." said Regulus directly as he looked at Eleanora "Something is wrong."

Before Eleanora could say anything, a smooth and drawling voice interrupted them "Salazar, Eleanora! You look terrible."

Eleanora smiled at the boy with blonde hair and dark dress robes that had rudely interrupted them "Why thank you, Morgan. You really know how to charm a lady."

"I know." said Morgan with a grin "Ladies love me."

Regulus snorted at that and Morgan glared at him while Eleanora watched both of them in amusement "Something funny, Regulus?"

Regulus rolled his eyes at Morgan "Yes. You're a joke and I can't stop laughing at you."

"Oh -" began Morgan preparing himself to destroy his friend when Eleanora stepped in.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, why don't we calm down and enjoy ourselves?" asked Eleanora in amusement "This is a party after all."

"You look like you need a drink, Eleanora." said Morgan as he summoned a houself and then took two glasses of mead and offered it to the Hufflepuff girl who took it after a few protests "You look like you're having a shitty time."

Eleanora drank the first glass of mead in one go and finished the second glass of mead quickly to the surprise and shock of Regulus and Morgan. Regulus and Morgan weren't easily shocked or surprised but this was one of the very rare instances that they were taken aback as they watched Eleanora who usually did not drink that much, swallow down the mead like a thirsty woman desperate for some water. 

Regulus and Morgan looked at Eleanora with their eyes widened and Eleanora rolled her eyes at them "What? Never seen a lady drink?"

"No, it's not that." began Regulus delicately "It's just that we've never seen you drink."

"I drink. I party. I'm fun. I'm a wild girl." said Eleanora shrugging carelessly.

Morgan snorted at that and then composed himself when he saw Regulus and Eleanora glaring at him "No offence, Eleanora. But you are the farthest away from the definition of a 'wild girl'."

"Offence taken." said Eleanora as she folded her arms.

"It's a good thing." said Regulus quickly in a reassuring tone "It means you have a good and steady head on your shoulders and we like that about you."

"Oh." said Eleanora, not knowing what to say.

At that moment, Andrew approached them "Hey, Eleanora. Angelo is looking for you."

"Oh, great." said Eleanora as she took another glass of mead from a house elf and Regulus and Morgan greeted Andrew in a friendly manner "Tell him I'm fine."

Morgan looked at the glass of mead Eleanora was holding in alarm and reached for it "I am going to take that alcoholic substance you're holding and you're going to tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." said Eleanora as Morgan took the glass away from her.

"Come on. Something is bothering you." said Andrew as he took one look at Eleanora's face and Regulus and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" asked Regulus gently.

Eleanora was quiet for a moment and then she began "I'm sick and tired of being underestimated by everyone. I'm just as strong and clever as Angelo and I wish people would understand that."

Eleanora didn't need to explain what had happened, the three Slytherins already understood. 

"Of course, you are." said Andrew in agreement "You are one of the most brilliant witches in Hogwarts. Everyone knows that!"

"But you are bothered that Professor Slughorn and his Ministry friends don't see you for who you are." said Morgan observantly "And you have every right to be."

"But Eleanora, if you like Angelo enough to be with him for the long - term, there is a sad and unpleasant truth you must face." said Regulus seriously "However incredible and talented you are in your chosen field, Angelo will always outshine you. It's not that you are not good enough, that is not true. It is the fact that people will see Angelo who is destined to be the Italian Minister of Magic as a figure of power and authority. Someone they can trust to lead them to greatness. And people will only see you as Angelo's girlfriend or wife because they will only see you as his support system. Nothing else. You will never be more than that. Eleanora, you are the most brilliant, talented and skilled witch I know but that won't be so for many people who will underestimate you because you will only be a woman in love to them. You will always be in Angelo's shadow and if you outshine him, you will be condemned by everyone."

Eleanora listened to Regulus' speech in horror and disbelief as tears sprung into her eyes "That is not true. I am not in Angelo's shadow, I am his equal."

"To him, perhaps. And to us." said Morgan with a heavy heart "But not to the others."

"I'm sorry, Eleanora." said Andrew "They will not give you the respect that you deserve."

"I will make them." said Eleanora, gritting her teeth "I won't be pushed aside when I have so much to offer to the wizarding world."

"But then you have to ask yourself what is truly important to you and choose between the romance you have with Angelo or the successful career you will definitely accomplish." said Morgan knowingly.

"Can't I have both?" asked Eleanora as she looked at the three boys who knew the wizarding society better than her. 

"It is possible." said Regulus with an encouraging smile "But very few have done it."

There were a few moments of silence and Regulus, Morgan and Andrew looked at Eleanora who looked thoughtful and reflective. 

Then Morgan spoke up "Oh cheer up, Eleanora. I'm sure your remarkable brain will find a way to be a badass and a romantic at the same time."

Eleanora broke into a smile at that remark and Andrew nodded "If anyone can do it, it's you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Angelo will be very supportive of you." said Regulus with a reassuring smile "He cares about you very deeply."

"Good." said Eleanora nodding her head and then quickly said "I mean, I care about him too."

"Yeah, we really don't care." said Morgan, pretending to puke and Regulus, Andrew and Eleanora laughed at him. 

A fruity and husky voice interrupted them "Hey, Eleanora."

Eleanora turned around to see James Potter grinning at her. She smiled at him as she greeted him "Hey James. How are you doing?"

"I'm good." said James with a smile and then looked around "Some party eh? I've never been to one of these Slug Club things before."

"What a surprise." drawled out Regulus, sarcasm dripping from his voice and Eleanora saw that Regulus and Morgan were wearing their signature scowls and Andrew was smiling politely but tightly at James. 

James smiled tightly at Regulus but didn't say anything and turned to Eleanora once again "Care to dance?"

Eleanora wasn't sure she had heard him right "What?"

"Would you like to dance?" asked James, a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll step on your toes." said Eleanora with a grin and Regulus and Morgan snorted in laughter while Andrew chuckled quietly.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see?" muttered Morgan quietly to a snickering Regulus and Andrew.

James ignored the three Slytherins and smiled fondly at Eleanora "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"Alright, Potter." said Eleanora as she took his hand that he so graciously had offered her and let him lead her onto the dance floor. "Let's dance."

James lead her onto the dance floor, took her hand and put his arm tenderly around her waist and felt Eleanora place her arm around his neck. James smiled at Eleanora as they began moving to the beat of the song that an old witch was crooning. 

James looked at Eleanora who looked simply splendid and gorgeous as always. She was wearing a simple and charming red dress with long sleeves and which highlighted her curves perfectly. Her signature red lipstick graced her smiling lips and her hair was loose but styled elegantly. James couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman in the room. 

"So, who are you with tonight?" asked James as he looked at Eleanora. 

"My boyfriend. Angelo." said Eleanora in a matter - of - fact tone and James sensed that there was something wrong but he didn't want to press and upset her. 

So instead he said "Well, he is a very lucky man."

Eleanora chuckled at that "I thought you weren't invited for this Slug Club party. It's a surprise seeing you here."

"Oh, I wasn't invited." said James with a careless grin "I came as a guest."

"Oh." said Eleanora and curiousity filled her up "Who is your date?"

"Lily Evans!" said James as he broke into an excited grin "She asked me to accompany her to this party, since she didn't have anyone to take."

James spun Eleanora around and Eleanora felt something hollow inside of her "Really? Did she suffer elephantine brain damage?"

"Don't be mean, Eleanora!" said James with a laugh "Lily's brain is perfectly fine."

"Well, my congratulations." said Eleanora with a fake smile, not knowing why her smile was fake "I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"Oh no!" said James shaking her head "I'm just here as her friend. We've been talking with each other - not shouting - and we're getting along pretty well."

"Really? That's wonderful." said Eleanora wondering why she felt relieved all of a sudden.

"I think I might have a chance though." said James as he danced with Eleanora "I'm thinking of asking her out. Not right now but at the perfect moment. I want it to be perfect, she could be my future wife!"

Eleanora looked at James and smiled at him softly "That's great, James."

Eleanora bit her tongue and controlled what she really wanted to say. What Eleanora really wanted to say was "If you like Lily and since you are her date tonight, why are you here with me, slow dancing to a romantic song? Why aren't you dancing and laughing with Lily? Why are you with me?"

But she said nothing and smiled while blushing at a grinning James who kissed her hand teasingly when the dance finished.


	26. The Greatest Adventure

_Dear Timothy,_

_It's called Hogwarts. Surely a genius such as yourself can remember a simple name of a school for wizards and witches._

_I was so happy when I received your letter. I've had a hard week with prefect duties and studies that sometimes make no sense to me and a prat who managed to send a swarm of bees into our House Common Room ( don't even ask). So your letter really did cheer me up. I'm so glad you're doing so well in Eton. Of course, your faithful minions obeying and following every order you issue must make it easy for you. You are insufferable. You use your name to get what you want and yet you work hard to get what you want too. It's a confusing and admirable thing about you. And really, Gulliver's Travels isn't that bad. In fact it is quite fascinating. I like it but not as much as I like David Copperfield by Charles Dickens. Of course the two books are not similar but I know you will nod in approval when I say this because you are a huge fan of Mr. Dickens works. You are such a huge fan that you can quote every word from Great Expectations by memory. Literature isn't all that bad, Timothy. I love it and I know that you secretly do too. If you do have the time, could you send me the list of books that you are studying for literature? I would really like to get cracking on my reading, it's been so long since I've opened a novel and relaxed._

_Oh by the way, I thought you would like to know that your invention of the hallucinogenic red lipstick worked. I was on my way to the common room when some asshole was following me. Of course, I paid him no attention and walked faster but he caught up to me and flirted with me and when I didn't respond to him, he kissed me forcefully. But unfortunately for him, he kissed the wrong girl because a moment after he kissed me, he fainted and dropped unconscious on the floor. What the hell did you put in that lipstick, Timothy? Is it dangerous? I didn't stick around, I just ran as fast as I could to my common room but the next day I saw him walking around looking disgruntled. Thank you for your gift, I think I'll keep it. It's really useful. You should start a cosmetic line that protects women from men who can't keep it in their pants. It would make you incredibly popular with the ladies. And nice touch, sending me my signature red lipstick. I'm starting to think you do pay attention to me, Timothy._

_Speaking of assholes, what in the name of Merlin is Bentley thinking? He does not like me! I dislike all your snobbish friends Timothy but I absolutely loathe Benjamin Bentley. He is a prat. He has no respect for women, he is reckless and careless, he thinks he can get away with anything just because he has a rich daddy and he is an arrogant, loathsome, horrible asshole! Do you remember the time we were on the Thames and he tried to grab me and kiss me? Ha! The bastard didn't expect me to knock him into the river._

_I also have news for you. I think you will be very excited and happy for me. I have a boyfriend!!!!_

_Yeah, it's Angelo Fasano. He is simply the nicest gentleman ever, Timothy and I'm sure you will like him once you meet him. Of course, his father is the Italian Minister of Magic and that means he is destined to follow his father's footsteps. It's great, everything is just perfect with us. There's just one tiny thing I'm worried about. Angelo's position as the future Minister of Magic outshines me. However strong, clever and talented I maybe, it won't matter because to everyone else I'll just be Angelo's girlfriend. I don't know whether I want that. Angelo considers me as his equal but the world does not. I want Angelo but I also want a successful career. But I'm afraid, Timothy. I'm afraid that I will lose Angelo in pursuit of my dreams. I care about him deeply and I don't want to lose him. What if I don't find anyone who will care about me like Angelo does?_

_Look at me, I'm being silly and stupid. Just don't take this to heart, Timothy. I'm fine. I really am._

_By the way, I have to ask you advice on a certain and hypothetical matter. Hypothetically, if a boy is in love with a girl but that girl doesn't like him but he is sure that the girl is for him and now they are friends but the boy still likes her and comes with her as a date to the party but dances with another girl who is only a friend to him, what is that boy's mindset? What is your take on this hypothetical scenario?_

_Other than that, I am good. I am happy and doing well. Louis and Chloe are fine, they are being their magnificent, lovely and kindhearted selves. Louis got really drunk recently and woke up with an incredible hangover that was very funny to see and Chloe as always charms the pants off of every Hogwarts boy who falls in love with her instantly. And me, I'm just in the middle of it all, enjoying the ride._

_I hope you're doing well, Timothy. I would warn you to stay out of trouble but then I remember that you're Timothy Robinson and you love trouble. I can't wait till I see you again for Christmas. Until then, do write to me when you can. I know that Eton keeps you busy with your studies and sports and scientific activities._

_All the love,_

_Eleanora Fernandez._

As Eleanora finished writing the letter and smiled in satisfaction at it, James interrupted her "Oooohh are you writing a love letter?"

Eleanora was supervising James' second detention where he was completing the writing of his apology notes to the injured Hufflepuff students. She had taken this time to write letters to everyone at home and she had just finished her letter to Timothy. Eleanora thanked her lucky stars that Timothy wasn't there to hear James' remark because he would have mercilessly teased Eleanora about how lucky she was to be dating the great and famous Timothy Robinson. It was all harmless fun and games of course but Eleanora would never consider Timothy as someone she would go out with. The thought had never crossed her mind. It would be strange and weird to be dating Timothy Robinson who was incredibly brilliant, eccentric, entertaining and had an inappropriate sense of humor.

"Grow up, Potter." replied Eleanora rolling her eyes at James.

"What? I thought you were writing a love letter for Angelo." said James as he raised his eyebrows teasingly "You guys are like super close."

Eleanora smiled but it was rather strained "Yes, we are. I care about him very deeply."

James nodded with a small smile and then after a moment of silence posed another question "Do you want to marry Angelo?"

Eleanora was taken aback as she started spluttering "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." said James casually as if he had not asked something private from Eleanora "I just meant - do you see yourself with him forever?"

"What? Where is this coming from?" asked Eleanora as she composed herself wondering why James Potter would ask such a ridiculous question that she had been trying to avoid "And it's none of your business."

"Sorry." mumbled James apologetically and picked up his quill to write the apology notes.

Eleanora was quiet for a few moments and all that could be heard was the scribbling sound that James' quill was making and then she said "I don't know."

"Oh." said James in surprise as he lifted his head up "It's okay to not know."

"No, I mean I don't know if I want to be married to Angelo and be his one and only forever." said Eleanora seriously and reflectively and James stopped writing to listen to her. "I should feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with him but - but I just don't know."

James listened to her attentively and then looked at her in understanding "You want more than just to be married to him."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact and Eleanora marveled at how James easily understood her "Yeah, yes. Is that horrible of me? To not want to be with the sweetest guy I know forever but to want to achieve so much more than a marriage to a man who cares about me?"

"Not at all." said James understandingly and truthfully "Honestly, I think you're brilliant and talented and you can do anything you put your mind into. You're too good to just settle."

Eleanora smiled softly at James who smiled at her and she asked him "What about you?"

"Me?" asked James surprised.

"Yeah, you." said Eleanora with a smile "Do you want to get married and have kids?"

"Are you asking?" asked James with a flirty wink that made Eleanora's cheeks turn pink.

Eleanora laughed at James "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I'd love to get married and have kids. It's one of my dreams, really." said James with a bright grin "I would love to be a dad. It would be awesome to raise seven kids!"

"Seven!" exclaimed Eleanora in surprise. "Why in the name of Merlin, would you want seven kids?"

"Why not?" challenged James with a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes "And besides I'd have my very own Quidditch team."

"I'm not surprised. You live and breathe that bloody sport." remarked Eleanora jokingly.

"Hey!" protested James as Eleanora laughed "It's just - I've always thought about marrying the woman I love and we'll settle down somewhere nice and cosy and we'll have loads of children to love and hug."

"Sounds wonderful." said Eleanora with a tender smile as she looked at James Potter.

"You would hate it." remarked James with a grin

"You know me too well." said Eleanora with a wistful smile "I'm not one to give up on my freedom and adventure."

"Well, for me, the greatest adventure would be having a beautiful family with the love of my life." said James thoughtfully and his words touched Eleanora's heart "To love would be the greatest adventure of all."

There was a moment of silence and then Eleanora said with a smile "Well, I hope you find what you are looking for."

"You too, Eleanora." said James with a genuine smile "You too."


	27. Letter From Timothy

Eleanora sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall between Chloe and Louis who was chattering about who was more handsome; Remus Lupin or Sirius Black. Eleanora was listening to Chloe make her case as to why Remus was the most gorgeous guy to have stepped into Hogwarts when the owls arrived with their mail. Eleanora's snowy white owl, Peggy, flew down towards Eleanora and Eleanora took the letter from Peggy and ruffled her feathers affectionately.

Eleanora tore open the envelope and opened a letter to find the familiar scrawling hand writing and started reading it immediately. Eleanora started reading the letter and as she absorbed herself into the letter

**Dearest Eleanora,**

**Your letter reached me when I was bored out of my mind. I'm really sorry to hear that you've been having a hard week. I hope you're doing well now. I know you're a hard worker but sometimes you overwork yourself. Take some time to relax and unwind. It'll do wonders. I do have a question though. Who is this prat that managed to send a swarm of bees into your house common room which is safely and magically guarded by a password only known to your housemates? Is it one of your housemates? This person sounds very interesting. Knowing you, I know that you hate trouble making geniuses. I mean, I am Exhibit A.**

**Things at Eton here are fine. I am glad to hear that my invention of hallucinogenic lipstick worked. Thank God you are safe! I hope you are alright, Eleanora. I am so mad at that asshole and if I ever meet that asshole, I would punch him in the face. Just give me his name and address and your word and I'll take care of him. But are you good, Eleanora? That asshole didn't hurt you? Did he? If he did, I swear I will shoot him down with my new creation which opens gateways into new and unknown dimensions. It's still work in progress, a bit tricky and complex but given a little more time I am confident that it will work. And I love your business proposal. It is a solid idea, Timothy Robinson, the Knight in Shining Armor protecting Damsels in Distress with his brilliant creations. And the ladies love me, anyway. You do remember the girls who scream their love for me from the top of their lungs whenever I go out? And the girls who flirt with me whenever I am partying? Every girl adores me, Eleanora. I don't need a cosmetic collection to get their love.**

**Benjamin Bentley is still in love with you. My attempts to get him to see the light have been unsuccessful so far. I really do not know what he sees in you. Eleanora, I am sick of his lovesickness! Bentley raves about you all day and all night, composing sonnets devoted to your rosy cheeks and dark raven hair and your sparkling eyes. I cannot tolerate it anymore. And I obviously told him to back off since you have a boyfriend now but that seems to have attracted him more to you. I can't believe it! And I also told him what you think of him in the exact words that you said and I quote 'an arrogant, loathsome, horrible asshole' but he just laughed and told me to tell you that you will one day come to your senses and see Bentley as a suitable suitor for you. I was so proud of you when you punched him and pushed him into the Thames! It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life. And after we had to rescue him because it turns out Bentley cannot swim. Well, at least I will cherish the moment that you knocked an unsuspecting Bentley to the River Thames all my life.**

**Speaking of suitors, I am happy that you have a boyfriend, Eleanora. Well, he sounds nice. I don't know what to say since I have never met Angelo. I hope he is treating you right, Eleanora. This fellow of yours sounds like a very powerful and influential person. Well, as Timothy Robinson, as a influential persona in the business, I would say keep him close and don't let him go since his power, wealth and influence could be useful to you. But as your friend (which means more to me), as your friend, I have to tell you to do what makes you happy. And if this Angelo makes you happy, then I am happy for you. But Eleanora, don't give up on everything you've ever wanted just to be in the shadow of a person you love. You are not meant to be hiding in the shadows, you are meant to set the world on fire. You're too good to be afraid of being successful, Eleanora. Don't let anyone hold you back from achieving the greatness that lies within you. You're more than some wealthy man's arm candy, you're brave, strong and fierce and full of potential to make the world a better place. I believe in you, Eleanora. I always have.**

**I have heard many confusing, puzzling and ridiculous things from you Eleanora but the hypothetical situation you sent to me in your letter takes the cake. I had to read it thrice to understand what it really meant and I'm still confused. Knowing you, it's not hypothetical. So to sum it up, there is a boy who likes a girl - you know what, I'm not going to get into it because it will confuse me more. All I'm going to say is it might be just a dance. It might also not be just a dance. Maybe the boy doesn't know his own feelings. Whatever it is, Eleanora, do be careful and stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt.**

**I've sent you a few novels that you might like to read. It's mainly crime thrillers and real life autobiographies from my collection. Get cracking on it and write to me about what you think. After that I might even send you some books about the joys of sexuality and sensuality. I do have an entire section devoted just to that. Oh, and I was thinking to start up an exotic animal sanctuary. I was thinking of flamingos, koalas, kangaroos and maybe even an elephant or two. What do you think?**

**Love you, pal.**

**Wishing you all the happiness in the world,**

**Yours truly,**

**Timothy Robinson.**

Eleanora smiled in amusement and exasperation at the letter and Louis looked at her "Who is it?"

"Timothy." answered Eleanora as she rolled her eyes in amusement "I swear, Timothy Robinson gets more and more ridiculous the longer I know him."

"That boy is one of a kind." said Louis with a grin. Louis and Timothy had met through Eleanora and they got on well with each other. Timothy and Louis had taken an instant liking to each other, to the relief and exasperation of Eleanora and whenever they got together they would tease Eleanora and Eleanora would sass them back.

"So have you finished your debate?" asked Eleanora as she devoured the last of her breakfast "Or do I have to go through the whole day listening to you two making statements to defend your hopeless causes?"

"Sirius Black won." said Louis with a smirk and Chloe threw him a glare.

"No he did not." said Chloe preparing herself to overthrow Louis "I agree that Sirius Black is handsome -"

"Ah ha!" crowed Louis loudly and triumphantly "See I win!"

"But Remus has the soft and gentle -" began Chloe and Eleanora tuned them out as she got up to go to class with her best mates following her and bickering like little children.


	28. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I know your love's not real  
> That's not the way it feels  
> That's not the way you feel"
> 
> \- One Direction, Fool's Gold
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gK3QD2QSRo

Angelo and Eleanora were walking together, their hands intertwined with each other. Eleanora was telling him about her day to which Angelo patiently listened. 

"And then Professor Slughorn's robes caught on fire." said Eleanora with a laugh as she walked with Angelo, their hands intertwined together "He turned into this funny purple color and took twenty points from Hufflepuff because of Louis' carelessness in handling the potions."

"I hope Professor Slughorn is alright." said Angelo with a small smile "He is a good man."

Eleanora bit the inside of her cheek because she wasn't particularly fond of Professor Slughorn "He is a good teacher."

"Professor Slughorn introduced me to some fine men at the Ministry of Magic at his party." said Angelo musingly and Eleanora felt herself tense.

"Really?" asked Eleanora with a smile "Did you get along?"

"They were flattering me because I am the son of the Italian Minister of Magic." said Angelo with an ungentlemanly snort. "They think I can't see through their pretentious facade."

"Well, you can't blame them." said Eleanora quietly "With the power and influence you hold, they all want to be on the winning side."

"To use me. Take advantage." said Angelo and shook his head "I cannot believe that when I'm Minister, I will have to deal with idiots such as them."

"You want to become Minister?" asked Eleanora as she looked at Angelo.

"Of course." said Angelo as he looked at Eleanora "It is my objective to pursue a career in politics and the final goal is to become the Italian Minister of Magic." 

"You'll be great at it." said Eleanora, meaning every word because it was the truth. Angelo was driven and passionate, resourceful and intelligent and he understood the workings of politics and people very well. He would make a brilliant Minister of Magic.

"And you'll be beside me." said Angelo as he looked fondly at Eleanora. 

Eleanora didn't say anything, she couldn't say things that weren't true but instead she gave him an encouraging smile and an answer that was vague "I'm always here for you."

Angelo smiled, a little wistful "Thank you, Eleanora."

They walked in comfortable silence for some time but Eleanora could see that Angelo had something heavy weighing on his mind. Eleanora could feel the physical pain of Angelo's brain wheels whirring and turning over and over again about something that was clearly important to him and therefore it was bothering him greatly.

Eleanora couldn't take it anymore so she broke the silence "What is it?"

"What?" asked Angelo startled, snapping out of his reverie. 

"Something is bothering you." said Eleanora as she looked at Angelo and gently caressed his cheek "Whatever it is, you can tell me. And then we'll figure it out together."

"Eleanora." sighed Angelo as he closed his eyes and leaned into Eleanora's soft touch and tried to memorize everything about this perfect moment.

Angelo looked tired and unhappy and Eleanora wondered what was so horrible that had bought down the lively spirits of her charming and cheery boyfriend "What is it, Angelo?"

Angelo opened his eyes and removed Eleanora's hand from his cheek with great internal difficulty and held it gently "I think I need a break."

"A break? Of course, you need a break! You've been working really hard these -" began Eleanora with an understanding smile but Angelo shook his head.

"No. Eleanora, I need a break from us." said Angelo firmly as he looked at Eleanora, trying to stay strong. 

Eleanora felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as she stared speechlessly, wide eyed with shock at Angelo. She didn't know what bought this about. Things had been so perfect between them and Eleanora really cared about Angelo. She thought Angelo cared about her too but apparently she was wrong. 

"Why?" asked Eleanora in disbelief, her voice hoarse "Was it something I did?"

"No, Merlin, no!" exclaimed Angelo shaking his head as he looked at the stunned girl "You're perfect the way you are."

"I don't understand." said Eleanora, lost and confused.

"I just don't feel the way that I used to about things." said Angelo, biting his lip as he nervously looked at an expressionless Eleanora. "Do you understand?"

"So - so you don't care about me?" asked Eleanora, a lump of emotion swelling up her throat "All of this was some sick, twisted -"

"I really do care about you, Eleanora. I really do like you. I just think we're better off as friends." said Angelo earnestly and truthfully. 

"Friends?" asked Eleanora bitterly "You can't be serious?"

"Eleanora, things aren't working out between us." said Angelo gently and Eleanora glared at him "I do care about you and I have so much of fun hanging out with you but I don't think we're meant to be together."

"You don't need to do this. We can work it out. Don't let me go." pleaded Eleanora holding onto Angelo. 

"I have to let you go because if we stay together we're going to lose what we have right now and be miserable." said Angelo miserably knowing that what he was going to say was the truth of his life "I know that even if I don't want to - I'm going to hold you back from accomplishing all the incredible dreams that you have. And then, our love will turn into ashes and dust because you'll hate me for not letting you be who you truly are."

"I won't hate you!" said Eleanora fiercely "I can have both!"

"You can't. You know deep down that you can't." said Angelo, tears shining in his eyes "You will find someone who will love you, I promise you. I think you already have."

Eleanora was taken aback as she looked at Angelo in surprise and disbelief "What do you mean?"

"Eleanora, don't try to hide it." said Angelo looking at her as he cocked his head to the side. 

"I don't have anything to hide!" exclaimed Eleanora, her anger beginning to flare.

"Really?" asked Angelo raising his eyebrows "What about your affections for James Potter?"

Eleanora couldn't believe the words that came out of Angelo's mouth and she was speechless for a moment and then she yelled "WHAT?"

"I'm not blind." said Angelo gently and understandingly. 

"Are you implying that I am some two - faced harpy who is cheating on you with James Potter?" asked Eleanora fiercely as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Angelo "Because if you are, I would like to remind you that James Potter and I are only friends!"

"Of course I'm not implying that! The thought never crossed my mind! You're a very loyal and faithful person!" said Angelo hastily trying to correct himself "I'm just saying that there are sparks between the two of you."

Eleanora glared at Angelo, disbelievingly "Are you out of your mind? Are you under an Imperius Curse, that would explain your maddening behavior, Angelo!"

"What? You can't blame me for thinking so. Potter acts jealous whenever I'm with you, he looks at you longingly, he glares at me, he danced with you at the party when he had a date. And you like him too. You laugh at his jokes, you spend a lot of time with him, and you talk about him all the time!"

"I do not! I laugh at Louis' jokes but that does not mean that I have a crush on him! And may I remind you that I am his detention supervisor? I am required to babysit him. It hardly qualifies as a romantic date. And I do not talk about him all the time!" said Eleanora in one breath as she glared fiercely at Angelo who looked a little ashamed "You're the only one that I've cared about and you have the audacity to accuse me of cheating on you!"

"I wasn't accusing!"

"But you were implying it." said Eleanora as she looked at Angelo "And that is much worse."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't think you have been cheating on me with Potter. I just think you are blind to how you feel about him." said Angelo as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I won't have you telling me how I am supposed to feel." said Eleanora as she raised her chin defiantly "And this conversation is over."

"And so is this relationship." sighed Angelo, looking down at his feet. 

Eleanora felt her anger fade away at those words and it was replaced by sadness "This is it."

"This is it." said Angelo sad and broken "Goodbye, Eleanora."

And pressing a gentle farewell kiss on her forehead, Angelo turned and walked away without looking back at Eleanor who felt tears spring into her eyes at the realization that the boy that she had deeply cared about walked away from her life and there was nothing she could do about it.


	29. Post Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name  
> Takes one to know one, yeah  
> You beat me at my own damn game" 
> 
> \- 5 Seconds of Summer, Youngblood
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqs5EaAaueA

Chloe and Louis who were searching for her and found Eleanora crying in an empty Hufflepuff common room last night and immediately switched into their concerned best friend mode. When they had asked her what was wrong, Eleanora had broken down and confessed to Louis and Chloe about how Angelo broke up with her. Chloe and Louis had listened patiently and sadly as Eleanora told them about what Angelo had said to her and they had wiped her tears, spoken to her soothingly and comfortingly and hugged her many, many, many times. Chloe had then sneaked into the kitchens to get some chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, cake, fish and chips and hot chocolate with marshmallows and they all had sat on the floor near the fireplace and started to cope with Eleanora's broken heart by eating loads of unhealthy comfort food. Eleanora had first been reluctant to eat but then she had started to eat and cry and then rant about how she could not believe that she got dumped again and wondering whether there was anyone out there for her. Chloe and Louis had been super supportive of her by listening to her and talking to her with understanding and not pity. And in the chaos of eating and cursing Angelo with no offspring for the rest of his life, they had fallen asleep, cuddling together until Ted Tonks had found the three of them in the morning before anyone else and woken them up. Louis offered to take down notes for Eleanora and told her to skip classes and get some rest but Eleanora had refused. She did not want to be the sad and broken hearted victim. As much as Eleanora did not want to see Angelo in class, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her unhappy. Eleanora wanted to be strong and unaffected, not miserable and downcast. So, Eleanora squared her shoulders and raised her chin and proudly marched into every one of her classes pretending to be happy when she really wasn't. Louis and Chloe were by her side as always and they kept a close eye on Eleanora, asking her if she needed anything from them. Eleanora just smiled at them and shook her head but what she really wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up. 

A few days passed, Eleanora's life continued without Angelo. Each day the pain lessened a little bit and it grew a little bit when she saw Angelo laughing and talking with his friends, going about his life as if nothing was wrong. He didn't even look at her. Eleanora felt used and horrible but she kept marching on. Eleanora wanted to hate Angelo, but deep down she couldn't. He had been so nice and gentlemanly about the break up apart from the whole James Potter fiasco. Eleanora avoided James Potter too. She didn't want to see or hear from Angelo or James. She just wanted to be alone. 

Eleanora was now walking alone in the school grounds among laughing and chattering students searching for Louis and Chloe who had respectfully given her, her alone time, understanding that she needed some space and time to process things. Eleanora saw her best friends sitting with Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and Lily and her heart lurched in a weird way. She didn't want to sit with James Potter but she did want to spend time with her friends who she had been pushing away because of her pain and she ignored her pettiness and walked towards them. 

Louis was the first to see Eleanora approaching and he smiled at her brightly "Hey Elle! Everything good?"

Eleanora sat down between Louis and Chloe and smiled "Everything is good.'

It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either and Louis and Chloe both understood it and Chloe put her arm around her and hugged her. Eleanora giggled and Louis grinned at hearing Eleanora giggle. 

"What are you up to?" asked Eleanora looking at Remus, Sirius, Peter, James and Lily.

She noted that James and Lily were sitting beside each other. 

"We were talking about Louis' sex advice service." said Peter with a laugh "It's a hoot!"

Eleanora smiled and Louis grinned at them "It certainly is interesting. And bonus is that I'm getting a lot of money for something that I'm really good at!"

Eleanora shook her head in exasperation and amusement at Louis and Chloe giggled "You have to thank Noora and me for helping with the whole marketing campaign. If not for us, your business would be a failure."

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me." said Louis rolling his eyes and then smiled at Chloe and Eleanora "Thank you."

"Speaking of sexy , McLaggen is eyeing you up, Chloe." said Sirius amusingly as he looked at the brute of a boy looking at Chloe hungrily "I think he fancies you."

"He's disgusting." said Chloe screwing her face up in disgust and shuddered "He is absolutely revolting."

"I agree." said Eleanora glaring at McLaggen who was eyeing Chloe indecently and then muttered a non verbal spell and a moment later McLaggen's legs started to spasm wildly of control and he began to dance ridiculously, making everyone around him laugh at him. 

"Nice one, Elle!" praised Chloe as she laughed at the ridiculous sight before her. 

James laughed as he looked at Eleanora admiringly and then asked "Speaking of boys, how is your lover boy, Eleanora?"

"Yeah, haven't seen you two snogging in broom closets lately." joked Lily with a teasing laugh. 

Louis and Chloe's head snapped towards Eleanora in concern and Louis sprang into protect Eleanora "Oh don't worry, you know how it is! Busy as bees prepping for nastily exhausting wizarding levels!"

Eleanora smacked Louis and Louis yelled in pain "OWWW!!! I was trying to protect you from getting into an awkward situation!"

"Awkward? What's are you hiding from us, Eleanora?" asked James in curiousity. 

Eleanora hit Louis's arm again and Louis exclaimed loudly "OWWW!!! That bloody hurts! There is no winning with you."

Eleanora shook her head at Louis fondly and Eleanora looked at James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Sirius looking at her in curiosity. Eleanora closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened her eyes and smiled tightly at them.

"Angelo and I broke up."

"WHAT?" screeched Sirius in shock knocking his elbow into Remus' face. 

"Lia, I am so sorry." said Remus shoving off Sirius and Peter nodded at her sympathetically. "That's horrible."

"It's fine." said Eleanora casually as if breaking up was something she did everyday. 

"Are you alright?" asked Lily, her green eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm good." said Eleanora nodding at him, with a tight smile. 

Eleanora then noticed something strange with James. James wasn't reacting the normal way that the rest of them did. Eleanora couldn't believe what she saw and she looked at him in disbelief. 

"Are you smiling, Potter?" asked Eleanora sharply, as she looked at James who had a smile playing on his face. 

James immediately stopped smiling and reconciled into a mournful expression "I am not. I'm just - I can't believe that you two broke up."

Eleanora hears Angelo's voice in her head snickering about how James Potter fancies her but she ignores it and raises her eyebrows at James and said "Well, better believe it."

"Are you okay?" asked James and this time he looks genuinely concerned "Do you want me to go and talk to him?"

"No!" the words leave quickly and sharply from Eleanora's mouth. Eleanora definitely does not want James Potter, of all people, to go and talk to Angelo about taking her back. It would be so humiliating and Angelo would be proven right in a somehow twisted way. Eleanora was certain that James did not fancy her but going to talk to Angelo on behalf of her made it seem like it did. And she did not want Angelo to tell James about the reasons that they broke up since Angelo was under the stupid disillusion that James fancied Eleanora. 

"Why not?" asked James puzzled and confused "I could -"

"Shut it, Potter. I don't need you to be my messenger." said Eleanora "And it doesn't bother me."

"Why doesn't it bother you?" asked James furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Eleanora shook her head and smiled brilliantly at James "If Angelo wants to be with me, he will. If he doesn't want to, well then, life goes on. I am not going to humiliate myself by begging for his attention because I know my value."


	30. Eleanora Effect

It was late in the night and Eleanora was walking from the library back to her common room with an armful of heavy books and her head buried in her Charms notes, doing her last minute preparations for the Charms Quiz tomorrow when she bumped into someone. The papers scattered all over the place and the books fell all over the floor along with Eleanora who fell onto the floor with a groan and a curse. 

The person who she had bumped into cursed loudly "Fuck, Eleanora, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright, Sirius." grumbled Eleanora feeling the pain shoot up her back "I just fell onto the floor and I think I bumped my head."

Sirius held out his hand graciously and gentlemanly to Eleanora who took it and stood up with difficulty and Sirius said in an apologetic tone as he began to pick up her fallen books and notes. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

"Guess that makes two of us." said Eleanora with a smile as she picked up her books and notes as well "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask the same of you." said Sirius as he finished collecting her books and notes and held them in his arms.

"Revising for the Charms Quiz tomorrow." said Eleanora as she reached to take her books and notes from Sirius. 

But Sirius shook his head as he smiled graciously "Please, let me carry them for you. It's the least I can do for knocking you onto the floor."

"What a gentleman." said Eleanora with a teasing smile making Sirius laugh. 

It was then that Eleanora noticed the red puffy eyes and hoarse voice and the fake smile that didn't quite reach Sirius' eyes. She looked at Sirius in concern as she asked "Are you alright, Sirius?"

"Me?" asked Sirius hoarsely with a grin and then coughed "I'm great!"

"Are you sure?" asked Eleanora gently, not wanting to be rude "You don't look great."

"Thanks, Eleanora." said Sirius rolling his eyes at her.

"No, what I mean is ... is that you normally look great." stammered Eleanora to the amusement of Sirius "But right now, you don't look very happy. In fact, it looks like you've been crying."

There was a moment of silence and then Sirius said in an exaggerated light hearted voice "Nothing escapes your watchful eye, eh, Eleanora?"

Eleanora gave Sirius a small smile "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really." said Sirius with a sigh and Eleanora nodded understandingly. She knew from experience that leaning on someone when the world got heavy was a good thing. But she also understood that sometimes being alone, needing some space and time to figure things out in the mess that was swirling around was necessary. Eleanora wanted to reach out and help Sirius but she also respected the Gryffindor boy's need for privacy because he had always respected hers. 

They walked in silence for a few moments and then Sirius sighed deeply "I - I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" suggested Eleanora helpfully and Sirius smiled at her fondly.

"I suppose you've heard the rumors about me?" asked Sirius in a light tone but there was heaviness underlying in his voice. 

"All I've heard is that you have been disowned by your family before this school year started." said Eleanora as she nodded with a small smile. 

"Is that it? I've heard much worse about me." said Sirius with a cackle. 

"Well, so have I." said Eleanora casually and then Sirius looked at her and she continued "But I ignore them. I find it's best to not judge a man's character by the rumors that flies around him."

Sirius looked at Eleanora, his face lighting up in pleasant surprise "I shouldn't be surprised and yet I am surprised."

"I have that effect on people." said Eleanora jokingly making Sirius chuckle. 

"My parents. The Honorable House of Black. I hate the lot of them." spat Sirius in a vicious and angry voice "My parents, with their pure - blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically a royal." 

"Their rubbish, brainwashed philosophy - believing that muggle borns and half - bloods don't deserve a place in our world. They don't see how talented and brilliant people like Lily and you are." continued Sirius in frustration, to a listening Eleanora who smiled a little at the compliment that Sirius unknowingly had given to Lily and her. 

"And if anyone goes against their belief of blood purity - well I don't need to tell you what happens to them." said Sirius gritting his teeth and then sighed " A disgrace, a blood traitor, blasted off the family tree." 

Eleanora's eyes widened at that "You were blasted off the family tree?"

Sirius barked in laughter at Eleanora's innocence "That's part and parcel of being disowned." 

"That's - that's just - " began Eleanora shocked, trying to process the fact that a sixteen year old Sirius Black was blasted off a family tree and then disowned, left with nothing and no one. She tried to find the words to describe what she was feeling right now and all she could come up with was "That's just - HEARTLESS!"

Sirius let out a low laugh at Eleanora's outburst "Well, the members of the Honorable House of Black aren't exactly well known for having hearts."

Eleanora looked at Sirius, puzzled "That's not true."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sirius, his eyes sparking challengingly as he faced Eleanora "Tell me one person in my family you know or think has a heart?"

"You." answered Eleanora shortly and simply, as if it was the simplest common sense in the world. 

Sirius opened his mouth and then shut it when he realized what Eleanora had just said, and felt a lump of emotion in his throat. He looked down at the floor, trying to blink away his tears at the simple one word which had moved him deeply, trying not to cry because this girl had seen through him. Eleanora, the seemingly perfect Hufflepuff prefect, the sassy and strong lady, James' crush had seen through him without any effort and shown him that he wasn't really alone. 

He felt Eleanora place her hand gently and comfortingly on his shoulder "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah." said Sirius in a muffled voice, brushing his tears away quickly and Eleanora pretended not to see that "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I think."

Sirius looked at Eleanora who smiled at him with an understanding nod and wondered how Eleanora did exactly what she did. How she knew exactly the right thing to say at the right time. How she understood people even though they didn't say a word. How she knew what people needed when they didn't know what they needed themselves. Perhaps, it was a magical mystery. It was as if she did it but not by magic. She did it by simply being herself. It was the Eleanora Effect. 

"So, where did you go to?" asked Eleanora trying to turn the subject into a much cheerful one, even though she already knew the answer. 

Sirius smiled a little bit brightly as he spoke "At James'. I was always welcome at the Potters."

Eleanora smiled and she felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of a beaten up Sirius turning up at James Potter's doorstep and James Potter taking him in with no thought of consequences, just love in his huge heart for his best friend.

Eleanora cleared her throat "He's a good man."

Sirius smiled knowingly at Eleanora and then she laughed "Although, don't tell him, I told you that."

"No, it'll be our secret." said Sirius with a grin, making Eleanora laugh. 

Eleanora looked at Sirius and he reminded her in some ways of a friend back at home. A charming and eccentric friend full of potential and intelligence trapped by his own destiny. A friend who was famed for the brilliant legacy of his family but who really was a kind and accepting individual. A friend who always fought for the acceptance and love of his family by trying to be the best he could be. 

Sirius looked at Eleanora and waggled his eyebrows meaningfully at her "What are you thinking about me?"

Eleanora rolled her eyes at him and then said "Nothing. You just remind me of someone back at home."

"Oh?" asked Sirius curiously "Who is that special someone?"

Eleanora shrugged as she shook her head "He's no one."

"He must be someone if you remember him." said Sirius with a smile. 

"He's my friend." said Eleanora shortly and then smiled reminiscently thinking of him "He's ridiculous, just like you."

"I am offended!" said Sirius gasping dramatically, making Eleanora laughed "I am not ridiculous!"

"I think you two will get along famously, if you ever meet." said Eleanora with a grin and then shuddered "Merlin forbid that."

"That's really nice of you, Eleanora." said Sirius rolling his eyes playfully at Eleanora who grinned at him.

"Well, I am a nice person." said Eleanora and then she balanced her books and notes remarkably well as she tied her hair into a messy bun. 

Sirius looked fascinated "That was awesome."

"Well, I've done this many times." said Eleanora with a tired smile as they reached the Hufflepuff common room and she faced Sirius with a smile "Thanks for carrying my books and notes all the way here."

"Oh no problem." said Sirius with a grin as he handed them over to Eleanora who put them on the ground because her arms were aching "Well, get some rest. Good night."

Eleanora smiled at him warmly and Sirius looks at the Hufflepuff girl in the over sized pink sweater and blue jeans with messy dark hair and grinned "I can see why my friend likes you so much."

"James doesn't like me." said Eleanora raising her eyebrows unimpressed.

Sirius grinned at Eleanora "I never mentioned James."

Eleanora opened her mouth to retort something clever but then started spluttering to Sirius' amusement "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"There is no secret." said Eleanora spluttering "Who is James? I don't even know a James."

"Nice recovery." said Sirius with a laugh "Hey, we're having a small party tomorrow at Gryffindor common room, so I was wondering whether you would like to come. Bring Chloe and Louis along too."

"Sure." said Eleanora, still blushing a little from the whole earlier fiasco "I'll ask them."

"Cool. I'll tell James you're in love with him and that you'll -" began Sirius with a mischievous laugh but he went no further because Eleanora had grabbed him by the collar. 

"You will do no such thing because if you do I will tell Louis that you're in love with him!" said Eleanora with a evil grin.

"What? No, I'm not!" spluttered Sirius as he began to grow red like a tomato. "I'll tell him I'm not."

"I know you're not. But who is he going to believe?" asked Eleanora sweetly "His best friend or you ... the guy he barely knows?" 

"You are an evil mastermind and I respect that." said Sirius as he looked at Eleanora in awe "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship no one saw coming."

Eleanora laughed as she released Sirius and shook his hand "You're ridiculous."

"And you're surprising." said Sirius with a genuine smile "Will you come tomorrow?"

"Alright, yes, fine." said Eleanora as she pretended to groan and Sirius whooped in joy. "I'll come with Louis and Chloe."

"Cool." said Sirius with a bright grin "See you tomorrow, Eleanora."

And as Sirius turned to leave, Eleanora spoke up gently and comfortingly to him "Hey Sirius?"

Sirius turned back to Eleanora and Eleanora walked towards him and hugged him comfortingly as she whispered "You're not alone.


	31. The Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But lately colors seems so bright  
> And the stars light up the night  
> My feet they feel so light  
> I'm ignoring all the signs  
> I keep on frontin'  
> They ask they bluffin'  
> I keep you wondering  
> Keep you hunting for my lovin'  
> But I crave us hugging  
> Yeah stay stubborn  
> 'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings  
> And know just how tug 'em"
> 
> I Think I'm In Love - Kat Dahlia

"You're not going in that!" said Chloe and Louis together as they looked at Eleanora's outfit for the small get together that Sirius had invited them to. 

"What's wrong with this?" asked Eleanora as she looked at the red knit sweater and the blue jeans, knowing what was wrong but refusing to acknowledge it. 

"Are you really going in that?" asked Louis looking at Eleanora's outfit distastefully "Elle, girl, I love you but what are you trying to say with that sweater and jeans combo? Boring Ancient Runes homework in the library?"

"Hey, Ancient Runes is not boring, it's a deeply fascinating -" began Eleanora defensively and Chloe groaned. 

"That's what you take out of his statement?" asked Chloe face palming herself "Look, come on. You need to change. "

Eleanora rolled her eyes at her best friends and went up to the dormitory to change her look. After a while, Eleanora came back down again, this time wearing a beautiful and exquisite dress and her best friends, Chloe and Louis stared at her in awe and wonder as they took in her appearance. 

Louis was the first to speak as he looked at her with an awed smile "You look stunning."

"Thanks." said Eleanora as she smoothed her dress "Is it okay?"

"It's perfect. It's simple and beautiful" said Chloe gushing over the beauty of the dress and then asked Eleanora in a motherly tone "Where did you get this?"

"I - Timothy gave it to me. A present from him." said Eleanora casually because it was normal in their friendship to exchange gifts with each other. Although Eleanora tried to stop him, Timothy would occasionally spend his money on buying gorgeous and expensive dresses for Eleanora, reasoning that Eleanora needed proper dresses in her wardrobe. 

"I swear, Timothy and you are already like a couple without being a couple." said Chloe rolling her eyes at the friendship between the brilliant witch and the eccentric muggle as the three of them made their way out of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Get married already!" said Louis snorting with laughter at the thought of Eleanora and Timothy married. 

Eleanora nudged Louis "I would never marry Timothy Robinson, even if he was the last person on earth."

"And I'm sure he feels the same way about you." said Chloe suppressing her laughter in amusement at Eleanora's and Timothy's friendship. "And besides, I'm sure that would be a relief to a certain Gryffindor Chaser -"

Eleanora groaned as Louis and Chloe burst into laughter "How many times do I have to say this? James Potter does not like me!"

"We never mentioned Potter!" exclaimed Louis waggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Urghh, not you too!" groaned Eleanora as she facepalmed herself "And he's the only Gryffindor Chaser we know."

"Wrong." said Louis with a confident smirk "Sirius Black is another Gryffindor chaser who we -"

"Can we please stop talking about all of this please?" asked Eleanora pleadingly as Louis and Chloe high fived each other. 

Louis, Chloe and Eleanora reached the Gryffindor common room and Eleanora muttered the password and the portrait hole swung open, letting them inside. As the three of them arrived inside the cosy and round Gryffindor common room, they were welcomed by the roaring fire, golden glowing chandeliers, and stuffy armchairs. There was cheerful laughter, books scattered across the floor, and the loud and boisterous chatter of the students. It was warm and welcoming, and Louis, Chloe and Eleanora felt immediately comfortable and at ease. 

Suddenly Sirius bounced up to them with a grin and greeted them "Eleanora! Louis! Chloe! You made it!"

"Of course!" said Eleanora with a warm smile "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great!" said Sirius as he took Eleanora by her hand surprising her and leading her towards the Marauders "Come on, everyone is here already!"

Sirius lead Eleanora who is followed by amused looking Louis and Chloe to stuffy looking armchairs and sofas near the fire where James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Marlene are sitting together and laughing and chatting comfortably. Eleanora saw that James was sitting with Lily, talking with her in a low voice and throwing his head back in laughter at something she had just said. Eleanora closed her eyes and breathed in and then out, trying to exhale that ugly feeling that twisted and rushed through her when she saw that James Potter's laughter was not because of her. She assured herself that she was not jealous. Jealousy was an ugly and toxic emotion. And besides she had no reason to be jealous. James and Lily were both very lovely people and they deserved each other. Eleanora had absolutely no feelings for James freaking Potter. At least that's what she kept saying to keep herself from ripping someone's head off. 

Everyone turned to look at the three newcomers and Eleanora notices that James' jaw drops in surprise. 

"Hey guys, Eleanora, Louis and Chloe are finally here!" said Sirius excitement evident in his voice and Remus and Peter got up to greet them while Lily and Marlene introduced themselves to the three Hufflepuffs. Eleanora hugged Remus and Peter and smiled and chatted with Lily and Marlene who she knew as her classmates but weren't friends with them. As she talked with Lily and Marlene, getting to know them she noticed that James had dragged Sirius to the corner of the Gryffindor common room and they were conversing in low voices. 

James looked at Eleanora and then looked at Sirius who he had dragged in to a corner and hissed in a low voice "Padfoot, you never told me that Eleanora was coming."

Sirius gave a thumbs up to Eleanora who smiled at him and shrugged as he asked James in an annoyingly sweet voice "I'm positively sure I did, Prongs. At breakfast. Remember? I said, 'Hey James, is it okay if I invited Eleanora tonight, do you want to pass me the jam?' and you passed me the jam?"

"Padfoot!" exclaimed James in annoyance. "Come on, man!"

"Look, I really don't see what the problem is." said Sirius raising his eyebrows at James.

"No, there's no problem." said James shaking his head as he looked at Sirius "It's just - I'm a bit surprised that all."

"Well, it's the Eleanora Effect." said Sirius with a laugh as he clapped on James' back making him groan "Let's join them, shall we?"

As they joined them, James sat next to Lily but noticed that Eleanora sat as far as possible away from him. There wasn't enough room for all of them, so Eleanora sat on Louis lap, with laughter and ease as if that was normal for the both of them. Louis had his arms wrapped around Eleanora's waist in a friendly and protective manner and Eleanora seemed comfortable on Louis lap. James didn't know how to feel about it. James knew that Eleanora loved all her friends but he knew that Louis was different. Louis and Eleanora's love for each other were different. It was how they talked about each other, how they relied upon each other, how they worked with each other, like Eleanora and Louis were the constants in each others lives, deeply rooted in each others past, present and future. They knew each other very well, too well in fact, they didn't need to speak to understand what the other was thinking and they could complete each other's sentences before it was even finished. And James, didn't feel jealous. He liked that Eleanora had someone who was there to take care of her, he liked that Eleanora was the source of warmth for Louis and he liked that their friendship was strong and genuine and nothing could come between them. 

The evening passed by and although James tried to spend his time getting to know Lily, he couldn't help but feel upset at how Eleanora was not paying attention to him. She laughed at Sirius' stupid jokes, she talked animatedly with Lily about something called Disney, she secretly exchanged anecdotes about boys with Marlene, she talked with Remus about muggle Literature that he loved so much, she listened to Peter drone on about his girl troubles, she regaled a fascinated Sirius with stories about muggle concerts, and she laughed and chatted with her two best friends Chloe and Louis who were telling everyone about the times and tales of their mischief. But Eleanora wouldn't look at James for some reason and when James did catch her eye, she would quickly look away and start a conversation with someone else. James felt irritated and upset, as he drank his third butterbeer his mind falling into a drunken haze as he admired Eleanora secretly. Eleanora looked gorgeous, wearing a white pleated skirt wrap dress with yellow floral print which reached her knees and her dark hair was let loose and her lips were red as rubies. She looked dangerously beautiful and James couldn't help but sneak secret glances over and over again at the girl who was sitting away from him laughing at something Sirius had just said. 

James then cleared his throat "Alright, it's getting a bit boring. Let's play a game."

"A game?" asked Eleanora, her eyebrows raised as she almost smirked at him.

"Yes, a game. A game is where people get together to have fun -" began James teasingly but Eleanora rolled her eyes at James.

"I know what a game is dunderhead." retorted Eleanora making Lily snort in laughter and Marlene chuckle in delight. "I mean, what's the game?"

"I don't know, genius." replied James with a delighted grin because he was glad to be talking to Eleanora even though they were just bickering "Have any bright ideas?"

"What about 'Never Have I Ever'?" asked Eleanora from everyone and Lily, Marlene, Louis, Chloe and Remus chorused in agreement. 

"What's a never have I ever?" asked Peter in confusion. 

"Well, it's a drinking game." explained Remus with a smile "So the first person says something they haven't done and if the rest of them has done what that person has not done, then they have to take a drink."

"It doesn't even have to be something that you haven't done." said Marlene and the rest of them nodded "It can be something that you've done and you can see if the rest of them have done it!"

"So basically, whoever is brave enough to start the game has to begin by saying 'Never Have I Ever' and say something. Anyone who has done that, has to take the drink!" said Chloe enthusiastically.

James, Sirius and Peter looked mind-boggled for a few seconds and then James shrugged "It sounds really confusing so I'm in!"

They all sat down on the floor and Louis volunteered to go first "I'll go easy on you lot. Never have I ever gone on a blind date!"

Eleanora, Lily and Remus took a swig of their firewhisky and the rest of them grinned. Chloe yelled in excitement "Spill the details."

"Marlene set me up with this awful Ravenclaw boy." said Lily screwing up his face in disgust "Needless to say, it did not go well."

"I feel your pain." said Eleanora sympathetically as she glared at Louis and Chloe who were giggling "I have a terrible experience too."

"Do share!" said Sirius with a laugh.

"Nope." said Eleanora shaking her head "Too terrible to share. What about you, Lupin?"

"The lads set me up with this girl called Emily last year." said Remus with a smile "It was good but then we broke things off."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Chloe sympathetically but Louis and Eleanora hid their grins knowing full well that their best friend wasn't sorry at all. 

"Oh, it's fine." said Remus with a grin. "Um - I guess, I'll go. Never have I ever dyed my hair and it went to hell."

Chloe and Louis took a huge swig of their firewhisky and everyone looked at her in curiosity. Marlene smiled at them as she asked "Do tell us!"

"Please don't." groaned Eleanora making everyone laugh.

"See, it was a bit of a misunderstanding." said Louis beginning his story getting everyone fascinated "We were both drunk and we were left unsupervised so we thought it would be a great idea to dye our hair."

"I chose blue and Louis chose purple." said Chloe, taking the story from Louis and continuing on "We don't remember dying it but all we remember is waking up and seeing our hair in the disastrous emerald green and neon pink."

Everyone started laughing loudly at them and Louis and Chloe grinned at each other "We definitely screamed at each other and we sent a Howler to the person who was most skilled and equipped to deal with such a catastrophic situation."

"Who?" asked Lily as she laughed loudly.

"Me." said Eleanora as she chuckled and everyone looked at her "I arrive and am blinded for a few moments by their hair."

"Don't be fucking dramatic." said Louis with a laugh while everyone laughed. 

"Hey, is that anyway to speak to the woman who bought your hair back to normal?" asked Eleanora as she smiled sweetly at Louis. 

"You're right and we love you." said Louis with a grin and Chloe nodded in approval "But you've had your fair share of hair troubles too!"

"I don't think I have, Chloe!" screeched Eleanora as she shook her head in disagreement at her friends. 

"So you're telling me you didn't get drunk and dye Isabelle's hair a bright yellow?" asked Chloe with an amused twinkle in her eye as she started laughing.

"Wait? How the heck do you know that?" asked Eleanora in shock as her jaw opened wide. 

"You dyed Isabelle's hair? In yellow?" asked Louis as he looked at Chloe and then Eleanora in shock and then started hooting in laughter "How are you alive?"

"It was a mistake!" protested Eleanora amidst her best friends laughter and James', Sirius', "And she didn't kill me because her love for me exceeds her love for her hair!"

Louis and Chloe snorted at Eleanora's remark and Chloe nodded at Eleanora while trying not to laugh "Yeah but I'm sure she tried to strangle you."

"Isabelle didn't strangle me!" said Eleanora as she folded her arms and her best friends looked at her pointedly and she sighed in defeat "She may have tried to hex me when she saw her hair." 

"That's the Isabelle I know." said Louis with a laugh. 

"Who is this Isabelle?" asked Peter curiously. 

"Only the hottest girl in the world!" exclaimed Louis dreamily and shrugged at Eleanora's pointed look "What? It's true. She's hot and badass and speaks French. I mean, damn girl!"

"She's one of my friends from Beuxbatons." said Eleanora with a smile "She came to visit me for holidays and due to a drunken mishap, I may or may not have dyed her hair!"

"You did dye her hair!" said Chloe accusingly with a grin as everyone chuckled "You're lucky she's still friends with you."

"Yes, well what can I say? Everyone adores me." said Eleanora with a sweet smile making everyone snort in laughter. 

"Alright, I'll go." said James with a mischief making grin, that Eleanora knew too well as he looked at her "Truth or Dare?"

"That is not the game!" said Eleanora looking at James disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm making it the game!" replied James with a grin. 

"You can't just change the game." retorted Eleanora to the amusement of everyone "That's unfair!"

"C'mon, Eleanora, live a little." said James with a smile that made Eleanora's heart flutter a little. 

Eleanora rolled her eyes and sighed giving into James childishness knowing full well that it was a bad idea while smiling a little. James looked at Eleanora teasingly and licked his lips making heat pool in Eleanora's stomach. 

"I dare you to -" said James slowly, making butterflies flutter in Eleanora's stomach but she looked at James challengingly and defiantly "Kiss the person that you have a crush on in this circle."

Eleanora lifted her eyebrows unimpressed at James "Is that it? That's a pretty lousy dare, don't you think?"

"I think it's a fantastic dare." asked James not backing down making the Marauders groan silently 

Eleanora laughed almost as if she found something amusing as she shook her head at James "You little shit. You think it's a fantastic dare because you think that I will kiss you out of this whole circle because you have an outrageous ego and a thick skull with no brain."

"Eleanora, you really know how to charm a bloke you have a crush on!" said James as he touched his heart emotionally making Louis and Chloe snort in laughter while Remus,Peter, and Sirius grinned knowingly and Lily and Marlene exchanged puzzled looks. 

"I - what?" spluttered Eleanora taken aback "I don't have a crush on you!"

"It's okay to admit how you feel." said James sweetly making Eleanora blush furiously and finally Sirius spoke up

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Enough with all the banter! Just kiss!" yelled out Sirius as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Eleanora felt panicked as she looked at Louis who looked concerned and gave her look that she understood well, a look that he had given her numerous times, a look that he gave her even though he thought she hadn't seen it. It was the look that said 'You don't have to do this, if you don't want to'. 

Eleanora smiled at James "You're right. After all, it's just a dare, right?"

And with those words, Eleanora startled and surprised James by grabbing him by the collar and slammed her lips harshly and passionately onto his lips. There was nothing romantic about this kiss, there was no softness or gentleness, there was no comforting promise or tender innocence in it. Instead it was sloppy and raw, filled with energy and primal desire as Eleanora attacked James' lips in a hot, fiery, passionate and demanding manner, marking what was hers and making sure that he would remember this kiss for years to come. She heard James moan and smiled in satisfaction as she broke the kiss leaving James dazed and trembling, wanting more of Eleanora. 

Eleanora tried to compose her fluttering heart, trying to forget the taste of James, the taste of firewhisky and chocolate that lingered in her mouth. She looked calm and composed as she looked around at everyone who looked shocked and gobsmacked that she had actually kissed James. 

Eleanora shrugged casually "Well, that's that. Dare completed."

James looked at Eleanora, trying to breathe easier because his heart was racing wildly after that incredible kiss "Eleanora -"

"Save it, Potter." snapped Eleanora in a harsher voice than she had intended to say it in "You got what you wanted. Now, let's move on."

And in that moment, Eleanora knew why she was being so cold and harsh. She had kissed James Potter and liked it. She had kissed James Potter and wanted more of it. She had kissed James Potter because she liked him more than a friend. But to James, this was just a joke. A prank, a drunken dare that he would probably forget in the morning. Eleanora knew that this kiss didn't mean anything to him but it meant a lot to her. 

Bloody fucking hell, Eleanora just wanted to die. 

Why did James have to be such a great kisser? Why couldn't he be a lousy, horrible kisser so that Eleanora could forget about him and like him less?

Fuck you James Potter!

And in that moment, Eleanora knew that she was utterly and completely screwed.


	32. It's Never Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck."
> 
> \- The 1975, Fallingforyou
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE

It was a lovely afternoon in Hogwarts and Eleanora was reading a book while Chloe and Louis looked at her and then at James Potter who was staring at Eleanora sitting with Sirius, Remus and Peter near the Great Lake. Their lessons were over for the day so everyone was relaxing and having fun. Eleanora was solely focused on reading her book ignoring Chloe and Louis meaningful stares and James Potter's infatuated looks, trying to get some peace of mind, after the shenanigans of yesterday's party. 

Yes, Eleanora was trying to forget the kiss. But it was so far unsuccessful. 

Louis looked at Eleanora who looked perfectly calm and composed and at ease, as she wore a classic white blouse, navy high waist pants, her lips had a touch of her signature red lipstick and her eyes were covered with her red framed round sunglasses. She looked cool and calm, as if nothing bothered her at all. But Louis and Chloe knew their best friend better than that. Eleanora hadn't said a word to them about how she felt about last night and acted as if everything was fine. She acted like everything was normal, waking up and eating breakfast, going to classes and performing her prefect duties. But what bothered Louis and Chloe was that whenever she would see James Potter and his friends, she would avoid them by pretending to walk in the opposite direction or making up an excuse about leaving something somewhere so she could avoid seeing James Potter's face. And Chloe and Louis knew that something was bothering their best friend and had tried to talk to her about it but whenever they tried to bring it up, she would change the subject deftly and quickly or excuse herself and hurry to class. Now they were sitting together and spending time together, so Chloe and Louis exchanged determined glances, deciding that it was time to talk to her properly about what had occurred yesterday at the party. 

Chloe looked at Louis meaningfully and Louis cleared his throat and began "What a lovely afternoon, eh?"

Eleanora looked at her best friend with one eyebrow raised "Indeed."

"Well, I for one, I'm glad to be here with my two best friends." said Chloe cheerfully making Louis and Eleanora smile "But, yesterday's party was ... exciting!"

"Yes, I'm very pleased that the party went well." said Louis looking at Eleanora who was still focused on reading her damned book "But it seems as if I'm not the only one."

"Yes!" added Chloe, supporting Louis as she continued on wondering what Eleanora found so fascinating in that book "They were all very lovely weren't they? Sirius, Remus, Peter ... James."

"James!" exclaimed Louis annoyed at Eleanora's silence, wanting to snatch the book out of her hands "I must say, I don't think I've ever seen him quite so .... aroused."

Eleanora whipped out her sunglasses in exasperation as she put down her book and looked at Louis and Chloe and asked in a firm, 'don't mess with me' voice "Do you two have something to say to me instead of pecking around like two old mother hens?"

Louis and Chloe shook their heads in unison as they mumbled "No."

Louis looked meek as he replied "We were simply trying to make conversation with you, Elle."

"Well, there's no need." said Eleanora firmly as she lifted her chin up "I like the silence. It's peaceful and it helps me to focus on my reading."

"Understood." said Chloe and Louis in unison as they looked at Eleanora expectantly. 

Eleanora looked at their expectant and knowing faces, knowing that she couldn't get out of this no matter how hard she tried so she gave up. Eleanora wore a calm, cool, composed and firm expression and gritted her teeth and sighed internally because she really didn't want to talk about this. 

"It was a very thrilling moment. He dared me to kiss him, I indulged him. End of the story." said Eleanora with a steady and toneless voice, wanting to get this over with and covered her eyes again with her sunglasses and picked up her book to read. 

"Yes." said Louis nodding along with Chloe and exchanged anxious and amused glances with her and after a brief pause, he nibbled on his lip as he said the next words "And blushed."

Eleanora looked outraged as she removed her sunglasses again and looked at Louis in agitation and annoyance as she snapped loudly in a fired up voice, getting the attention of a few students around them. 

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

Chloe simply looked amused as she repeated what Louis said seconds before "You blushed."

"I am not discussing this with the both of you any further." said Eleanora, flustered and annoyed with her best friends for knowing her too well. 

"It's just that we've noticed a bit of a connection between Potter and you." said Louis gently because he knew Eleanora was a mess when it came to dealing with feelings "Between the two of you. Which is more than friendly."

"I fail to see how this is any of your business!" said Eleanora as she glared at Louis and Chloe, knowing full well that because they were her best friends it was their business.

"We are your best friends." said Chloe with a grin "So, tell us everything!"

"Chloe, it's just a kiss." said Eleanora rolling her eyes at her enthusiastic friend "It was for a dare and it was nothing."

"You're so naive!" said Chloe "It's never nothing!"

Louis looked at Eleanora with a mischievous smile "Yeah, I mean there must have been feelings, some sparks -"

"I cannot believe we're discussing this." said Eleanora with an exasperated sigh "Can't I just read my book in peace?"

"Look, Noora, I love you." said Chloe with a fond smile "But you have a tendency to procrastinate and avoid things that are important."

"No, I don't." denied Eleanora as she sighed tiredly "Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Louis and Chloe looked at her pointedly and then Louis smiled at her "We're just saying that you and James have this incredible connection together. He likes you, it's plain as day!"

"He is a catch." said Chloe teasingly to Eleanora who was strangely quiet "His incandescent smile and his warm hazel eyes -"

"Please stop!" said Eleanora and Chloe and Louis looked at her in surprise because her voice was filled with pleading desperation that they had never heard before. 

Eleanora sighed as she closed her eyes "I like James."

She opened them to see Chloe and Louis looking quietly at her, knowing there was more "I never intended to have feelings for James Potter. It simply happened."

"Oh Elle." sighed Louis as he took her hand and squeezed it gently and comfortingly "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Why?" asked Eleanora, taking Louis by surprise "Haven't you noticed that he doesn't like me?"

"That's ridiculous!" said Chloe in surprise but Eleanora shook her head. 

"It's the truth." said Eleanora swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat "The truth is what happened last night was just a dare for him. It all fun and games for him. He doesn't see me the way I see him. And he never will."

"You underestimate your charm, Eleanora." said Louis truthfully and Eleanora rolled her eyes at Louis. 

"Well, I for one am not surprised that Eleanora likes James." said Chloe chirpily and Louis gave her a pointed look. 

Eleanora scoffed as she laughed a little "I am."

There was a moment of laughter at that remark and then silence fell as Eleanora sighed in sadness "I don't know what to do."

Louis and Chloe looked at Eleanora who blinked back her tears and put back her sunglasses to cover her eyes and returned to her reading. 

They stayed there for a while in comforting silence, because no words had to be said, not between real friends.


	33. Where Is Eleanora?

James Potter hadn't seen Eleanora in a few days. He knew that Eleanora was avoiding him because whenever he tried to approach her, Eleanora would turn into the opposite direction and walk away quickly. After noticing this upsetting behavior, he came to the conclusion that Eleanora was upset with him for his stupid dare and didn't want to be a friend to someone as immature as him. He wondered how he could spectacularly mess everything up when it came to Eleanora and decided to apologize to her but he hadn't seen her around for the last two days. Eleanora hadn't come to every single on of her classes, she was nowhere to be seen, she wasn't spotted out with Louis and Chloe, his detentions with her were cancelled because he was told by Professor Sprout that she was unable to attend because of personal reasons and Remus told him that she hadn't attended her prefect duties. All of this was very unlike Eleanora and James began to get very worried about her, talking Sirius', Remus' and Peter's ears off about the potential scenarios of danger that she could have gotten herself into until Sirius snapped and told James to ask Louis and Chloe about his beloved Eleanora's whereabouts. 

Now, James was accompanied by the Marauders as he approached Louis and Chloe who was chatting casually in the corridor with no sign of Eleanora at all. They looked at the Marauders and smiled in greeting and James cleared his throat. 

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"We're doing great." said Chloe with a brilliant smile, which for some reason made Remus blush "How are you, lads?"

"Oh, we're well too." said Sirius with a smile "Just getting up to pranks and creating mischief."

"So the usual." remarked Louis with a grin making everyone laugh. 

"I see there's someone missing here." said James casually, acting if it was no big deal "Where's Eleanora?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen her around." said Remus in concern. 

Louis and Chloe exchanged knowing looks and then looked at the Marauders with easy smiles as Louis answered "Elle's fine. She's just a bit busy these days."

"So busy that she misses her classes?" asked James not buying their excuses for a minute "That's not like Eleanora at all."

Chloe raised her eyebrows and Louis gave a slight nod to Chloe and she said "Noora had to leave Hogwarts."

There was a pin drop silence filled with shock and then Peter was the first to get over his shock as he spoke up "WHAT? She was expelled? What did she do?"

"What? No, no, no." said Louis shaking his head in amusement "Elle is not expelled. She just had to go home for some time."

"Why?" asked James in genuine concern "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine." said Chloe with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "She just needs to attend a personal event at home -"

"And according to her, she'll be back soon." finished Louis with a grin as he took out a letter from his pocket and put it back inside again. "So no need to worry about her."

"Good." said James with a sigh of relief. "Will she be back in time for the Quidditch match?"

Sirius groaned, Peter chuckled, and Remus whacked James on his head while Louis and Chloe laughed in amusement. Remus looked incredulously at James who was clutching his head gingerly as he asked "Really, James?"

"What? I want to talk to her! And Eleanora promised she will come to the match!" said James as he groaned in pain. 

"Don't worry, when Noora comes back, she'll talk to you." said Chloe comfortingly, knowing that it will take a lot of persuasion and bribing to make Eleanora do that. 

"And believe me, Elle never breaks a promise." said Louis with a smile "She'll be there for you, James."


	34. The Funeral

"Timothy, I'm so sorry." mumbled Eleanora softly as she held Timothy's hand gently as they both looked at the gravestone in front of them. 

In Loving Memory of Samuel Robinson  
I HAVE FOUGHT THE GOOD FIGHT, I HAVE FINISHED THE RACE, I HAVE KEPT THE FAITH. 

Eleanora was standing in a cold and dark cemetery with her best friend Timothy Robinson in silence as they contemplated and truly absorbed the death of Timothy's father, Samuel Robinson. Eleanora was at Hogwarts when she had received an urgent letter from Timothy stating shortly that his father had passed away and informing her the details of the funeral and telling her that he understood if she couldn't be there for him because of her obligations at school. Eleanora immediately had rushed towards Professor Sprout and demanded to go home for an urgent family emergency and soon she had arrived to her home in London by Floo Network where she was greeted by her grim faced father and her tear streaked mother. Her father and mother had been friends with Samuel Robinson, their neighbor but Eleanora knew that her Samuel was her mother's closest friend since they also worked together in the past and in certain occasions when the MI7 demanded it. In the past when her mother had just started out as an agent, Samuel was a civilian pilot and the founder of Robinson Industries and they both worked together on projects to end the World War II. But when the war was over, Samuel went back to running his business and settled down with a lovely lady named Delilah and her mother worked harder than ever going up the ranks of being agent and protecting their country while raising a family along with the magical man she had met, Thomas. But despite the changes in their lives, they remained close friends, so close that their two only children, Timothy and Eleanora became best friends. 

Eleanora had attended the funeral service held in the early afternoon along with her mother and father and she had only gotten to speak a few words of condolences to Timothy because there had been other high profile guests lined up to express their sympathies to the young man over his legendary father's death. But seeing Timothy's dark and heavy hearted eyes light up with something akin to relief made Eleanora feel glad that she had ditched everything to be here for her best friend. Seeing Timothy sit alone in the front pew made her heart break for him and she swore that he would not go through this alone. Eleanora felt admiration for the tremendous courage Timothy possessed in taking all of this looking calm and unemotional as he shook hands with all of the guests with a solemn smile thanking them politely for coming, his blank expression when the priest started talking about life and death and the good deeds of his father, how he didn't shed a tear when the coffin was buried into the ground and how he delivered his eulogy perfectly without tears or shaking. He was perfect in every way, held and groomed together and Eleanora wondered how he managed to do all of that. Eleanora listened to Timothy's precise, clear and short eulogy for his father and then listened to her mother remember her closest friend fondly and emotionally in her eulogy. Timothy had specifically requested for her mother to speak and her mother's eulogy was beautiful and moved everyone to tears. Then after the funeral service, they had attended the funeral reception where once again Timothy was surrounded by every high profile and famous person who knew his father who conveyed their sympathies and well wishes to Timothy who handled it in a charming and polite manner. As the reception went on, Eleanora's parents decided to leave but Eleanora had decided to stay for Timothy. Her parents were fine with it because Timothy was the only man that they would trust their daughter with and they knew how much he needed a friend right now. After a while, Timothy had found her and they had snuck out of the funeral reception and arrived at the cemetery where his father had been buried. Timothy hadn't had time earlier to mourn his father's death but standing in front of his father's grave without the flashing cameras and the famous people, but only with Eleanora, his perfect facade had broken down and he burst into tears. Eleanora had hugged him as he cried and cried and cried until he could cry no more. 

Now, Timothy and Eleanora were standing quietly in front of Samuel Robinson's grave and Timothy replied bitterly and sadly to Eleanora's condolences after a few moments of silence "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." said Eleanora looking at Timothy in quiet shock "He's your father."

Timothy sighed and Eleanora understood even though he didn't say anything. Timothy looked at the words engraved on the tombstone as he said quietly "Today I met so many people who thought that my father was a good man. A legendary man. I dare say that they knew him better than I did."

Eleanora stayed quiet as Timothy continued, overwhelmed "But they don't understand. They talk like they knew him so well but - but he is my father! 

"I just lost my father and all they want to know are what my plans are for the future of Robinson Industries." said Timothy blinking back his tears. "I didn't know him that well, but he is still my father ... do you know what I mean?"

Eleanora nodded her head understandingly and Timothy looked at her and took both her hands into his and kissed them tenderly and said in a quiet voice after a few moments "I'm glad you're here, Eleanora."

"Where else would I be?" asked Eleanora softly as she smiled at Timothy.

"At your Hogwarts, of course." said Timothy with a smile that was genuine and Eleanora shushed him as she looked around. 

"Oh come on!" said Timothy rolling his eyes at her "Who do you think is going to hear us, Eleanora? We're in a cemetery surrounded by a bunch of decaying dead people. And my father."

Eleanora looked at him in exasperation and Timothy laughed for the first time since he had heard the news of his father's death. Eleanora looked at him with a sigh "I'm glad you find this so funny."

Timothy smiled at her and then Eleanora looked around as if watching out for onlookers and since it was dark enough for no one to see, she knelt down and took out her wand as she gently created a wreath of white roses that were placed on Samuel Robinson's tombstone making Timothy smile a little, blink back his tears and swallow the lump of emotion that had suddenly formed in his throat. 

She stood up and Timothy sniffed as he looked at the perfect wreath of beautiful white roses and after a few moments he said "Thank you, Eleanora"

She smiled softly at him and he sighed as he offered his arm to her "I think - I think I've had enough of the dead for one day. Take me to the land of the living."

Eleanora nodded her head at her friend who was still glancing at his father's grave "Sure. You can come to my home for tonight -"

"No." said Timothy shaking his head as he looked at her "I don't want to go there. Not yet. Let's go somewhere else."

Eleanora wrapped her arm around Timothy's offered arm and Timothy took one last farewell look at his father's grave and then looked at Eleanora "I know this pub down the street. Let's go and get drunk."

Eleanora laughed at that and for once didn't protest and they quietly walked down the street together. There was a thoughtful, comfortable silence between the two of them, occasionally Eleanora would make a smart remark about something on the street to make Timothy laugh a little and Timothy would respond with his own observations. They entered the pub and sat down at a quiet corner of the pub where no one would pay much attention to them. 

A middle aged lady with blonde curls, chubby cheeks and an infinitely bright smile came up to them "Hello, I'm Marge. What can I get you m'loves?"

"Two portions of fish and chips." said Eleanora with a small but friendly smile "And -"

"A large beef and onion pie, sausage rolls,pastries, sandwiches with crisps inside them, crumpets with extra butter and lamb chops. " ordered Timothy, the aristocracy and the arrogance in his voice ringing through. 

"Good gracious, Timothy! Why do we need all that?" asked Eleanora in exasperation. "You could feed a country with that amount of food."

"Hey, I'm grieving so let me have this." said Timothy looking at Eleanora rolling his eyes at her, not seeing Marge smile at them in amusement. "And also your finest bottle of wine."

"I don't drink wine." said Eleanora shaking her head at Timothy.

"Then your finest bottle of wine and a pint of beer for this lovely lady." said Timothy with an infuriating smile at Eleanora who smiled back. 

"Right away." said Marge with a smile at the two of them "Are you lovely couple celebrating something?"

Eleanora and Timothy looked at each other and then the waitress and started laughing as Eleanora shook her head and replied "No, no, no. We're not together."

"We're just friends." said Timothy with a smile at Eleanora. 

"Oh, big mistake." said Marge looking at Timothy with her eyebrows raised and a wink as she then looked at Eleanora "She's a catch."

Timothy looked slightly taken aback as he looked at Eleanora who smirked at him as Marge left. As soon as Marge was away, Timothy rolled his eyes at a smirking Eleanora who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Alright, Juliet, simmer down." said Timothy as Eleanora smirked at him "She doesn't know you like I know you."

"I didn't say anything." said Eleanora with a laugh "I just think it's funny she thinks we're married."

"Well, you do play the part of the nagging wife quite well." said Timothy with a grin at seeing Eleanora's smirking expression turn into a glare.

"Shut up!" said Eleanora but she was laughing as well.

"Now is that any way to talk to your husband?" asked Timothy with a laugh, earning another eye roll from Eleanora. 

"You're not my husband and thank merlin, you're not." said Eleanora with a laugh at seeing Timothy pretending to be offended.

Timothy shook his head at Eleanora but at that moment, their drinks and food arrived and Eleanora thanked the waitress while Timothy quietly nodded and they both raised their glasses up in a toast.

"To my father. A man, the world knew as a genius scientist and inventor and billionaire! The man who wasn't my biggest fan. The man who was cold hearted and ruthless and never even told his only son - me - that he loved me."

Eleanora stayed silent for a few minutes and then clinked her glass against Timothy's as she said "Cheers."

Timothy smiled a little at her as they both drank in silence for a while and then Eleanora said quietly "I understand what you mean."

"I know." whispered Timothy with a small smile. "I'm not the only one with a father who doesn't care eh?"

"I just want you to know that - even if he didn't say he was proud of you, he was proud of you, Timothy." said Eleanora quietly and softly.

Timothy scoffed disbelievingly "Please. That man's happiest day was when he sent me off to boarding school."

"Well, he should be proud of you." said Eleanora in a firm and unwavering tone "You're wonderful."

"He never told me that." said Timothy with a sad reminiscent smile "Looking back, it was always you and your mother who always told me that I'm worth something. You are my family."

"We'll always be your family." said Eleanora earnestly as she reached out and put her hand on top of Timothy's hand. 

There was a moment of silence and then Timothy said in a contemplative tone "Can't imagine how she must feel."

Eleanora looked at Timothy puzzled and confused and Timothy elaborated "Elizabeth. Your mother. She knew him better than I did."

"They were very good friends." said Eleanora biting her lip "They knew each other for a very long time."

"She is the only woman that my father really respected." said Timothy with a sigh and then smiled at Eleanora "No surprise there."

"Mum must feel awful." said Eleanora with a sigh "Imagine knowing someone for so long and fighting and working alongside them and being their closest friend and then losing them ... I wouldn't want to be in her place."

Timothy and Eleanora looked at each other thoughtfully, and they both knew what each other were thinking. They understood that same feeling of friendship because they had grown up together and they had seen each other at their strongest and weakest and still kept going together. Such friendships were rare and special and to lose someone who accepted and respected their friends for who they truly were was a tragic loss, a hole in the heart that could never heal. 

Timothy looked at Eleanora solemnly, voicing the thoughts in Eleanora's head "I can't bear to lose you too, Eleanora. After everyone I've lost. Not you too."

"I don't want you going anywhere too." said Eleanora seriously, the thought of Timothy dead making her feel horrible and broken. "I don't even want to think about you being gone."

"Let's make a pact." said Timothy, his eyes lighting up as he offered his pinky finger "We have to promise each other that we'll never leave each other. That we'll always be there for each other."

Eleanora wrapped her pinky finger around Timothy's pinky finger and smiled brilliantly "Always."

"Always." said Timothy returning back the smile to Eleanora. 

They smiled at each other and Timothy looked at Eleanora who was dressed in a long sleeved elegant black dress which was slightly crumpled and her hair which was tied into a neat ponytail before was messy and loose and asked her "The magic you did before - won't you get caught?"

"Not anymore. I'm seventeen, that means I can perform magic outside of school." said Eleanora with a mischievous smile "Only those under the age of seventeen have the Trace."

"That's how your Ministry catches them performing underage magic." said Timothy in fascination, and Eleanora was pleased that Timothy remembered everything that Eleanora had said to him about the magical world. 

"That's right." said Eleanora taking a sip of her nastily tasting beer. 

"That's impressive." said Timothy with a nod as he continued in a low voice "So does your magical ministry work with us, non magical folk? - what do you call us -"

"Muggles." answered Eleanora in amusement "I don't think so. Definitely not."

"That doesn't make sense." said Timothy rolling his eyes "Think about it. If you're providing education to muggles who apparently have magic in their blood, doesn't the ministry have to work with muggles to help these children? And what about law and order?"

"I guess so." said Eleanora thoughtfully. "Maybe our Minister of Magic keeps in contact with Britain's Prime Minister. Updates him. But they aren't exactly friendly." 

"Why not?" asked Timothy curiously.

"We want to keep a wizarding world a secret." said Eleanora with a sad smile "We have something called the International Statute of Secrecy. Merlin, I shouldn't even be telling this to you."

"Seeing as I know that you're a witch who is brilliant at magic in Hogwarts which is your magical school ... I don't think it's going to be a problem." said Timothy with a smile "What's that International Statute of things and secrets?"

"The International Statute of Secrecy is a wizarding law which was instituted in 1689 and put fully into effect in 1692 in order to hide the existence of witches and wizards from the Muggles who persecuted them." recited Eleanora from her memory of History of Magic "The law was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles and hide its presence from the world at large."

Timothy was silent for a moment and then said "But I know about you. And your mum knows about you."

"Yes. My mum knows about me - well - it's a bit wibbly wobbly." said Eleanora trying to explain everything to Timothy who furrowed his eyebrows puzzled and confused "My mum is allowed to know about me. But you aren't. In fact, I'm breaking the bloody law right now, telling you everything about the wizarding world!"

"Well, aren't you rebellious?" replied Timothy jokingly but seeing Eleanora's serious face he reassured her "Chill, Eleanora. I haven't told anybody. I will never tell anybody. You and I both know that, I'll take this secret to my grave."

Eleanora relaxed knowing she was being silly, this was the friend who knew about her magic for years and never told anyone. Timothy looked at her thoughtfully as he asked "But, don't you think that instead of hiding away, it's time for all of you to come out to the open? Instead of being divided, together muggles and wizards can achieve so much."

"I know." said Eleanora nodding her head "But not everyone thinks the way that you do."

"But we aren't stupid - we are as progressive as you are - even more so!" said Timothy excitement lighting up his whole face "Just imagine - the advancements that would change the world if magic and science would combine together and work together!"

"It sounds amazing but the wizarding world's survival depends on hiding away from the muggle world." said Eleanora with a small smile, seeing the excitement in her friend's face fade away "We have been persecuted for so long by muggles and just imagine if I performed magic right here - I would be called a freak! I'd probably be stoned to death!"

"You sound so cynical, Eleanora. Not every one of us despises freaks." said Timothy with a smile but he looked serious. 

"I know. You are one of the good ones in the world." said Eleanora as she squeezed Timothy's hand "But not everyone is as accepting as you, Timothy. You know that too."

"Maybe one day there will come a time where we can work and live together." said Timothy thoughtfully as he squeezed Eleanora's hand back "I'm sorry you have to hide who you are"

"Me too." said Eleanora as she shrugged "But it's not so bad when there are people who accept my magic and think it's cool."

"I think it's awesome." said Timothy with a grin "We should work together. Do something that inspires both muggles and wizards to come together."

"What?" asked Eleanora taken aback by his suggestion.

"I don't know yet but I know it's going to be brilliant." said Timothy making Eleanora laugh. "Maybe build something that lasts forever."

"Maybe later." said Eleanora with a little smile "There's a war going on right now."

"A war?" asked Timothy startled and alarmed "What the hell, Eleanora? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's no big deal." said Eleanora trying to calm him down. 

"No big deal?" hissed Timothy who seemed to have not calmed down "I'm sorry but did I hear the word 'war'? As in a situation of fighting between groups of people that involves the use of weapons, military organizations and soldiers?"

Eleanora was silent for a moment and then nodded with a cheerful smile "Yes, that was a good definition."

"Eleanora!"

"Okay, okay." said Eleanora looking at Timothy who had a worried and anxious expression "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't want me - well that's wonderful!" said Timothy in disbelief "You think I wasn't going to find out?"

"Yeah, you're a muggle. The wizarding world is hidden from you." said Eleanora casually as if it was common sense.

"Oh ha ha! Except I'm the muggle who found out that his childhood friend is a witch!" said Timothy in a low whisper "So young lady, you will not be leaving this pub until you tell me everything!"

Eleanora looked at Timothy and shook her head "I can't tell you. If I do, I will be putting you in danger."

"More danger than I already am in?" asked Timothy incredulously "Eleanora, currently I am the CEO of Robinson Industries and one of the most famous and influential men in the world. I've been in danger since the day I was born."

"You don't understand." said Eleanora in a low and urgent voice "This war is no joke! It's about people like you getting hurt or worse getting killed."

"You didn't think I suspected there was something going on?" asked Timothy quietly as he looked around the pub "You think I haven't felt something off in the air? Like a storm coming? The unexplained disappearances, the mysterious murders, the strange way some steady structure collapses into destruction and not to mention this ghastly weather?"

Eleanora looked stunned as she stared in shock and disbelief at Timothy for a few moments and Timothy looked impatiently at Eleanora "So explain to me what's going on, Eleanora. Especially if it's my life on the line. I have a right to know."

"Alright." said Eleanora giving up and Timothy smiled triumphantly "But you must promise me that you will act as if you have heard nothing. You must not panic. And most importantly, don't do anything stupid, reckless or rash!"

Timothy nodded solemnly "I promise." 

Eleanora looked at Timothy for a few moments and then sighed "There is someone called the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort as he is more commonly known to his followers. He is a mad psychopath who believes in purifying the wizarding world by wiping all the muggles in it. And it doesn't stop there. He kills innocent, unsuspecting muggles, he kills innocent wizards and witches, anyone who opposes his philosophy of blood purity."

"Why is this Lord Vol -" began Timothy but Eleanora placed her hand on top of his mouth shutting him up.

"Don't say his name." said Eleanora whispering fearfully as she looked around the pub.

"Fear of the name only causes more fear of the thing itself." said Timothy wisely but he was looking carefully at Eleanora because he had never seen Eleanora so scared before "This bloke sounds bad."

"He is evil. He - there is so much of horrifying cruelty in him." said Eleanora shuddering as she thought about everything she had read "His power causes widespread panic and fear among the magical community and terror to the muggles. His rebellion is occurred and carried out with the help of his followers who are called Death Eaters. Death Eaters are basically dark wizards and witches and all kinds of dark creatures under his command who serve under him and do whatever he says."

"I'm sorry but I thought you lot had a Ministry?" asked Timothy looking at Eleanora, gobsmacked. 

"Yes, The Ministry of Magic opposes Lord Voldemort and everything he does. And I think they're doing their best to fight against him and protect the magical and muggle community." said Eleanora answering Timothy.

Timothy cocked his head to the side "But you don't think it's enough."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Eleanora bit her lip "I think we could be doing more. With the right leadership and the proper defensive strategies, we could take that evil psychopath down!"

"You should run for Minister of Magic." remarked Timothy which made Eleanora smile a little. 

"It's not about the politics or the glory, Timothy. It's about doing the right thing." said Eleanora firmly "And the right thing is to go out there and fight and save as many lives as I can."

Timothy was silent for a few moments as a soft and tender smile spread through his face "Oh Eleanora. I wish I could be as good as you are."

Eleanora smiled a little but her face was filled with seriousness, anxiety and fear that Timothy had never seen in it before "Everybody who stands up to him dies. And everyone who is close to them gets killed."

Timothy felt himself shiver at her hurt voice and Eleanora looked at Timothy "The Ministry and the school try to hide how serious this is but they can only do so much. And despite popular opinion, I'm not stupid. I know what's happening out there and I know what happens to those who pick the right side. These are dark times, there is no denying it."

"We can get through this. We always get through everything." said Timothy in a firm voice, but there was a slight tremble as he smiled brightly at her "I'll be there with you until the very end."

"I don't want you to get caught up in this war. This madness." said Eleanora quietly in concern and care "The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters wage a violent war across both wizarding and muggle communities with the goal of wanting to conquer the wizarding and muggle world. You have to stay out of this, stay safe."

"Eleanora, I'm not afraid of some serial killer who is absolutely bonkers in his head." said Timothy confidently. 

Eleanora looked at Timothy as if he had gone mad "You should be."

"I'm not afraid because I have the most brilliant witch in the wizarding world by my side." said Timothy with a confident and assuring smile. 

"I'm the only witch you know." said Eleanora sassily but she was smiling.

"Semantics." replied Timothy carelessly "And you shouldn't be afraid because you have a weapon that psychopath serial killer doesn't have."

"What?" asked Eleanora taken aback, puzzled and confused. 

"Me." said Timothy with a confident smirk "Timothy Robinson, inventor extraordinaire, genius scientist and certified heart breaker."

"Wow. The Dark Lord is trembling." said Eleanora sarcastically but she was smiling. 

"You don't get my point." said Timothy persistently with a determined spark in his eyes "My point is divided we fall, united we stand. That psychopath and your wizarding world doesn't understand that. I understand that I am in danger but pushing me away and fighting your battles alone doesn't help you win the war."

Eleanora looked at Timothy for a few moments "When did you get so wise?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" asked Eleanora with a sigh.

Timothy smiled with a triumphant and knowing smirk but his eyes had a mischievous and kind spark as he replied "Absolutely."

Eleanora looked at Timothy and emphasized these words "Whatever happens, whatever I tell you, staying safe is your number one priority."

"I trust you to keep me safe." said Timothy confidently and comfortably as he looked at Eleanora with complete, unfaltering trust and high, sacred respect which came from years of strong friendship.

Eleanora was pleasantly surprised at his confession and she smiled softly at him, nodding to show how much his trust in her meant to her and how she wouldn't let him down. 

Timothy looked at Eleanora with genuine smile and said "The thing about war is finding someone to fight along side with."

"The trick is finding the right one." said Eleanora rolling her eyes making Timothy laugh.

"Speaking of right ones, how's your Italian boyfriend?" asked Timothy with an easy grin.

Eleanora stiffened slightly as her smile disappeared "We broke up."

"What? Oh god, Eleanora, I'm so sorry." said Timothy feeling awful as he squeezed his best friend's hand and he muttered under his breath "Never liked those pesky Italians." 

"Don't be. I'm over him." said Eleanora with a bright and confident smile and it was true. She was over Angelo. She didn't feel sad when she saw him in the corridors chatting with his friends and she didn't feel heartbroken over him. She had gotten over him without knowing it and she was truly well. 

Timothy's lips quirked into a smirk "Oh really? Who's the rebound?"

"He's not a rebound!" replied Eleanora quickly thinking of James and suddenly realized what she had said and shook her head "I mean - what I meant to say -"

"So you're serious about this new guy!" exclaimed Timothy joyfully as he poured himself another glass of wine "Tell me all about him!"

"He is no one" said Eleanora shaking her head. 

"Ah, so there is someone." said Timothy catching Eleanora's blushing quickly "Who is the lucky lad?"

"I - James Potter." blurted out Eleanora and closed her eyes in humiliation knowing full well that she was going to regret this. She opened her eyes to see Timothy grinning like a lunatic "But we aren't dating - we aren't doing anything really - we're just friends!"

"Is he the boy in the hypothetical situation?" asked Timothy as he cocked his head to the side observing Eleanora and thinking that he hadn't seen Eleanora so flustered in his life. 

"No - yes." admitted Eleanora with a groan "It's complicated."

"You don't say." said Timothy with a smile "So according to the details in your letter, this James danced with you in a party while on a date with the girl he fancied for so long?"

"Yes. Lily. Lily Evans." said Eleanora with a sigh "She's great. James has been obsessed with her since the first year. I see no reason for that to change now."

"You like him." said Timothy as he looked at Eleanora with a mischievous but caring smile 

"Is it that obvious?" asked Eleanora with a sigh. 

"Yes. But perhaps it's because I'm your best friend and I can read the signs." said Timothy with a grin "Tell me, what makes James Potter so special?"

"Huh?" asked Eleanora confused. 

"Well, he must be someone special to get your attention and get inside your clever head." said Timothy thoughtfully with a knowing smile "You don't let people in easily but this James Potter is already inside your head."

"He is not inside my head!" said Eleanora and Timothy raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed "He's arrogant, vain, careless, and infuriating."

"Sounds terrible." said Timothy rolling his eyes at Eleanora.

"But I know James and he's smart, sweet and caring." said Eleanora with a tender, loving smile that appeared on her face that Timothy had never seen before "James is a good man. He's been there for me when I needed him."

"Wow." said Timothy after a moment of silence as he smiled at her.

"What?" asked Eleanora looking at Timothy who was looking at her in a knowing way. 

"I know you very well." said Timothy as he smiled at Eleanora "Anyone who makes you smile like that ... he must be someone very special."

Eleanora smiled widely and brightly and shook her head "Don't be silly."

Timothy grinned at Eleanora "So, have you asked him out?"

Eleanora smile faded away as she sighed "Actually, we were at a party and he dared me to kiss the person I had a crush on, and he kept on prattling on and I kissed him to shut him up and then it just - it got complicated."

"You realized you have feelings for him." said Timothy understandingly. 

"Yeah." said Eleanora nodding her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat "But he doesn't like me back ... he likes Lily."

"I'm going to ask you a question." asked Timothy with a smile "Was Lily at this party?"

"Yes." said Eleanora nodding her head.

"Then why didn't he dare her to kiss him if he likes her so much? Why choose you when the girl he has been obsessed with was there?" asked Timothy with a grin

Eleanora opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and Timothy smiled at her "It wasn't some silly game, he chose you because he wanted to kiss you but didn't know how to approach it. He likes you more than a friend."

"I don't believe it." said Eleanora, still stunned. 

"Take it from someone who truly knows." said Timothy as he raised his glass in toast "Why do little boys pull the little girls pigtails on the playgrounds? Because they like the girls and they want them to know that. All of the teasing and the dares ... somewhere deep down, James Potter likes you."

"That's not -" began Eleanora filled with disbelief and uncertainty but a spark of hope had lit deep down inside of her.

"Trust me, Eleanora." said Timothy with a gentle smile "Just tell him how you feel and ask him out. What's the worse that could happen?"

"He could reject me, making me look like an utter and complete fool!" retorted Eleanora taking a deep breath. 

"Well, there's that but Eleanora you can't just go through life bottling how you feel. Life is too short for that." said Timothy gently with a knowing and friendly smile "You have to let the people you care about know how you feel about them. And if it doesn't work out, then fuck that!"

"So I ask him out." said Eleanora breathing in and out. 

"That's right." said Timothy in an encouraging tone "Say, 'James, I like you and I want to go out with you'."

"James, I really, really like you!" said Eleanora in a terrible french accent making Timothy wince.

"Okay, first of all, don't do the accent." said Timothy shaking his head "Be normal."

"Okay, be normal and ask out a guy I like." said Eleanora looking confident "I can totally do that."

"Yeah, you can!" said Timothy encouragingly with a huge grin. 

Eleanora laughed as she looked at Timothy "Thanks Timothy."

"Anytime pal." said Timothy with a grin and smiled softly at his best friend as he expressed these next few words genuinely "Marge is right. You are a catch."

The grin Eleanora gave Timothy brightened his entire life and lightened his soul making him feel so lucky for having a best friend like Eleanora in his life.


	35. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

James Potter took a deep breath as he walked into the Quidditch pitch filled with the loud cheers of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was a sunny morning and the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was about to take place in a few moments. James was confident that they would beat the Slytherins because the Gryffindor team had practiced long and hard every single day in rain and sunshine, every single one of the team members putting in all of their energy, dedication and hard work for the objective of winning the match and the end goal of winning the Quidditch cup. James was the Quidditch captain and he had recruited the best of the best players for his team, he had trained all of them well, he had prepared and poured over the best strategies to win and he had given a motivational speech that had instilled confidence in his team today to go out to the Quidditch pitch and win. And as he smiled and waved at the roaring Gryffindors, he looked at the Hufflepuff stand trying to see whether Eleanora was there, cheering for him but he didn't see her. James felt a strange, heartbreaking feeling because Eleanora wasn't there. Eleanora wasn't there to see him play. She had promised to be there for him and she hadn't turned up. James had looked forward for her to see him play but now he felt a little down. But James took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling of rejection as he smirked at Lucius Malfoy as they shook hands as Quidditch captains, nodded in encouragement at his team and at the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle, they all took off. 

As James flew into the air on his broom, he felt an indescribable sense of freedom flow through him and he began chasing after the Quaffle to control it and get it through the goal hoops past the brutal looking Slytherin Keeper. He heard the commentators began to speak through the roaring crowd. 

"Good morning Hogwarts!" greeted a cheerful voice, which James immediately recognized as Louis "What a beautiful day to be alive! Or to play a brutal, life threatening Quidditch match!"

"Look at the Gryffindors and Slytherins go!" said another amiable voice which belonged to Chloe "Really, I mean - oh look, Slytherin Chaser, Angelo Fasano got the Quaffle - he is chased fast by James Potter, the beloved Gryffindor Chaser and - oh fuck - James snatches that Quaffle like I snatch your grandmother's wig - sorry Professor - and Gryffindor scores!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor. What a wonderful start to the match!" said another warm and energetic voice that James could recognize anywhere and anytime and he turned around to look at the commentators stand to see Eleanora sitting there with a bright grin and he felt himself grin back at her with happiness! She had come for his match! She didn't break her promise! She was there for him! 

"Potter - quit staring at Eleanora and get your ass in the game!" yelled Louis with a smirk interrupting James' reverie and James waved at Eleanora with a cheeky smile and then focused on the game, trying to find the Quaffle again. 

"Hey, look at Lucius Malfoy guarding those goal posts." remarked Chloe in the tone of one talking about the weather "Look at his hair! I mean - the guy is a fucking asshole but you've got to admit that his hair is on point!"

"I know right!" exclaimed Louis to the amusement of Eleanora and exasperation of Professor McGonagall because Gryffindor had just scored again and they weren't commenting on it. Louis yelled at Lucius as he waved wildly at the Slytherin Keeper who was guarding the goalposts "Oh Lucius! Hey Lucius! Could we have a word with you about your hair care routine?"

Lucius scowled at them distracted, and at that very moment James Potter threw the Quaffle into the hoop scoring another ten points making the crowd cheer loudly. Eleanora laughed and blushed as James Potter smiled and winked at her and said "And the crowd goes wild, James Potter has scored another goal again!"

The crowd clapped and cheered and Eleanora smiled "A little update on the match, Regulus Black, the fine Seeker of Slytherin seems to be searching for the unsearchable snitch. And of course, he is followed by the Gryffindor seeker, Alice Fortescue."

"Damn, that girl." said Louis dreamily "Frank, you lucky bastard! Isn't Frank Longbottom a fucking lucky man? You better love her right, Longbottom or I'll be coming for your woman!"

"Mr. Campbell, please refrain from making comments about the players personal lives." said Professor McGonagall in exasperation. 

"Just adding some entertainment to this boring match, Professor." replied Louis with a grin "Woah, that bludger almost took out Rodolphus Lestrange. Not that I'm complaining."

"It hit him right in the fucking crotch, ouch, fuck that's got to hurt." said Eleanora laughing at the way Rodolphus was clutching his crotch and glaring at them while going red in the face. "I would like to apologize because I said fuck before several times and Professor McGonagall classifies fuck into the category of swear words and Professor McGonagall is glaring at me - oh fuck, I said it before, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did say it. But - oh look - the bludger is flying towards Potter and - hot fucking damn! It's intercepted by the gorgeous Marlene McKinnon with incredible strength!" yelled Louis in excitement "Damn woman! You're looking fine out there! I wouldn't mind going out with her, have you seen her?"

"Mr. Campbell, please stop objectifying female players." said Professor McGonagall, wondering why she had asked these three Hufflepuffs to comment in the first place. 

"Would it make you feel better if we objectified the male players as well, Professor?" asked Chloe sweetly and Eleanora and Louis chuckled in delight as Chloe announced to the whole stadium "Marlene passes to David who is looking drop dead gorgeous. Am I right?"

The crowd cheered loudly in agreement and Louis grinned as he continued "Oh, and Sirius Black passes the Quaffle to Frank Longbottom! By the way, Sirius Black is looking scrumptious in that red and crimson suit. Can I have a 'hell yeah!' from everyone if you agree?"

"HELL YEAH!" cheered everyone in the audience to the amusement of Eleanora, Louis and Chloe, pleasure of Sirius and displeasure of Professor McGonagall who was frowning in disapproval. 

"And Frank passes the Quaffle to James Potter who throws it into the hoops and scores for Gryffindor! Gryffindor in the lead!" yelled Eleanora in excitement and happiness as she clapped for James and James blew kisses at her as she blushed. "YASSS EPIC GOAL MADE BY JAMES POTTER! SUCK IT SLYTHERIN!!!

"C'mon Potter, stop flirting with Eleanora and - oh look, Potter almost got hit by a bludger because her was smiling like a fool at Eleanora - I think he's lost a few teeth and broken a jaw!" said Louis with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, dancing away with the microphone from Eleanora's and Professor McGonagall's reach "Take notes, kids! This is what happens when you have huge crushes on girls but refuse to acknowledge them!"

"Marlene McKinnon is the shining hero of today's match!" said Chloe trying not to laugh at how Eleanora was strangling Louis and Professor McGonagall was allowing it "Saved Potter's life two times today! Can we have a cheer for Marlene!"

Everyone cheered wildly and Chloe continued "Oh look, Angelo Fasano takes the Quaffle from unsuspecting James Potter - James chases furiously after a surprisingly and amazingly swift Angelo who scores again!"

"James and Sirius try to get the Quaffle but it is taken by Narcissa Black who flies like a graceful eagle - guys are eagles graceful? - and passes the Quaffle to Angelo Fasano who scores magnificently again for Slytherin!" said Chloe in a graceful and elegant voice while the crowd cheered. 

"Wow, Slytherin is really coming through!" said Louis with slight admiration in his voice as he watched the green cloaked players. 

"James looks constipated." commented Eleanora feeling bad for the man who was yelling instructions to his team mates in frustration.

"I really don't blame him." replied Chloe as she watched the players fly by. 

"And Fasano and Black fighting over the Quaffle - bloody hell, Sirius gets control of the Quaffle - he is reaching the goal, he is so close - OH NO! He is intercepted by Fasano who almost knocks him off his broom and fucking Merlin's balls Fasano throws the Quaffle and OH - what the fuck - Slytherin scores!" yelled Louis as he clutched his hair in shock and surprise and the Slytherins cheered loudly while the rest of the crowd booed. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" screeched Chloe in shock and Professor McGonagall didn't reprimand her because she was too busy cursing the Slytherins herself. 

"Fasano and the Slytherins look happy. Meanwhile Potter and the Gryffindors don't look too happy." commented Eleanora as she saw how James scowled and glared fiercely at Angelo who smiled cockily at him. "This is riveting!"

"Wow! Alright everyone, time to place your bets! Who will win? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" asked Louis shivering with excitement "Ten galleons says that Avery will scare the bludgers away with just his ugly face."

"Ten galleons says that Rodolphus Lestrange won't be able to hit any of the bludgers with accuracy." said Eleanora with a grin which made the crowd cheer loudly and Rodolphus aimed the bludger towards Eleanora and as it came hurtling towards her at alarming speed, a green cloaked figure put himself in front of the bludger and hit it away from Eleanora with considerable physical strength. 

It was Morgan and he looked at Eleanora with exasperation and worry and Eleanora nodded her head in a grateful thank you, not hearing all the shocked and alarmed gasps from the audience, not seeing how pale Angelo had gone or how James Potter had flown quickly towards her direction or how Regulus Black was frozen in shock, stopping his pursuit of the snitch, or not seeing the betrayed looks the rest of the Slytherin team shot Morgan. Morgan then flew towards Rodolphus and yelled something in a sharp and aggressive tone and Rodolphus snapped at him and they both flew in separate directions trying to control the bludgers from hurting their team. 

Chloe and Professor McGonagall was fussing over Eleanora who almost had a near death experience while Louis was having an angry explosive outburst "FOUL PLAY! THAT'S WHAT IT IS! PULL LESTRANGE OUT OF THE GAME NOW! HE TRIED TO KILL A CIVILIAN! YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Mr. Campbell!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall trying not to sound biased herself "Please comment in a calm and unbiased way."

"WHAT? PROFESSOR, I'M TELLING IT LIKE IT IS!" snapped Louis as he looked at Eleanora in concern and then glared at Rodolphus. 

"And, the bludger flies towards Rodolphus, it's going to hit him in the head - OH NO! Slytherin beater, Morgan intercepts it and saves his team mate." said Chloe in a disappointed voice as the crowd booed "Honestly, I was looking forward for the bludger to knock that son of a bitch straight out of his broom but -"

"Miss Moretz!"

"Just voicing the thoughts of the audience, Professor." said Chloe with a sweet smile "And still no sign of the bloody snitch."

"I hope it broke his nose." said Louis with a grim smile. 

"Mr. Campebell!"

"Only joking, Professor." said Louis with a shrug and then continued with his commenting. 

"And look at that! The bludger thrown in the direction of Sirius Black is intercepted immediately by Marlene McKinnon - what an amazing Beater that girl is - and very attractive too!" remarked Louis in admiration as he watched Marlene hit the bludger with her bat while Eleanora and Chloe grinned as Professor McGonagall frowned at him. "I've been saying that for years but she still won't go out with me!"

"She's too good for you." said Chloe giggling at Louis Quidditch crush. 

"Oh, fuck you!" said Louis fiercely and he was greeted by Professor McGonagall's fierce glare "Okay, sorry Professor - please don't hit me with your umbrella!"

"And look at that, Potter has just taken the Quaffle from Narcissa Black and he is flying towards the hoops like his life depends on it - C'mon James! You can do it!" cheered Eleanora as she watched James fly fast towards the goalposts which were guarded by Lucius Malfoy and throw the Quaffle and score because Lucius Malfoy was a pathetic keeper. 

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY, CHEATING, CONNIVING, MURDEROUS -" began Louis cheering with vengeful excitement and then saw the umbrella in Professor McGonagall's hand "Alright Professor - SUCK MERLIN'S BALLS SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR SCORES IN STYLE! PROFESSOR YOU CAN'T HIT ME WITH YOUR UMBRELLA, THIS IS ABUSE!"

"Hey, who wants to play 'I Spy'?" asked Eleanora playfully as she waved back at James with a grin "I spy with my little eye something with 'e'. If you guessed epic fail of Lucius Malfoy to guard the goalposts then good for you because you are right!"

Eleanora highfived Chloe and Louis, pretending not to see Professor McGonagall hiding her smile and Chloe said "Oh, I want to play. I spy with my little eye something with 'j'. If you guessed James Potter waving at Eleanora every time he scores a goal, then you're golden!"

Louis laughed at how Eleanora whacked Chloe on the back of her head as he said to the cheering crowd "What a great match! Sirius, you better score this and not miss this shot because I have fifteen galleons on this match and I can't keep stealing money off Chloe because Eleanora says that it's morally corrupt."

"It is morally corrupt." remarked Professor McGonagall as she rubbed her forehead.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY INTEGRITY BY CALLING ME MORALLY CORRUPT? WHAT KIND OF TEACHER - Okay, whatever, just stop waving that umbrella in my direction, please, thank you." said Louis as he eyed the black and stiff looking umbrella that Professor McGonagall was clutching. 

"Update on the Love on the Pitch!" said Chloe with a laugh "Eleanora wants to clarify that she does not in any way like James Potter."

"And we want to clarify that she is lying." said Louis with a grin at Eleanora who leaped at him to strangle him once again. 

"The weather is really lovely today. Look at the blue, blue, blue sky." said Chloe with a smile, not paying any attention to Louis' painful yells, Eleanora's threats and Professor McGonagall's requests to stop fighting "Oh, look there's a hippogriff ! Haha, just kidding! There's no hippogriff but I made you all look up! I'm amazing!"

"And there goes Frank Longbottom losing the Quaffle because he was staring at Alice Fortescue with heart eyes." said Chloe with a smile, seeing Frank blush and Alice look at a blushing Frank "Frank, seriously, focus on the game, not - oh look Narcissa Black is flying towards the goalposts with the Quaffle - pay attention Frank, that's what real focus and hard work looks like!"

"And, OH! It's nicely blocked by Gryffindor's Keeper, Micheal Anderson." said Chloe with a grin as everyone erupted into cheers "Proving once again, that you can really sleep your way to the top as long as you got the good looks. Especially that roman nose, am I right, ladies?"

The ladies in the audience cheered in delight and Micheal grinned at Chloe with good humor as he blew her a kiss to which she smiled gracefully. 

Angelo Fasano intercepted the Quaffle from Frank Longbottom and scored for Slytherin making the majority of the crowd groan and the Slytherins cheer loudly. Eleanora had to admit that Angelo was an amazing Chaser but she wanted to mess a little with the Gryffindor Team. 

"Come on, Gryffindors! My grandmother has more life in her, god rest her soul!" yelled Eleanora making Louis and Chloe laugh out loud. 

"It's true. Her grandmother could fly better than all of the players here and she's dead!" yelled Chloe loudly "Rest in peace!"

Louis faced the audience as he exchanged mischievous grins with Eleanora "I would like to inform the audience that Eleanora here has just told me that she will kiss James Potter on the mouth if he scores fifteen goals starting from now on!" 

The crowd cheered loudly and James looked at Eleanora who smiled mischievously and playfully winked at him. Chloe saw this and grinned at a blushing, gawking, James Potter "Don't smirk you bastard, you'll never do it!"

James Potter had sudden renewed strength as he whizzed about the pitch finding for the Quaffle and he snatched it from the hands of Narcissa Black and flew fiercely and furiously towards the goalposts and threw it with hope and the Keeper couldn't intercept it and it went through, scoring for Gryffindor.

"HOT DAMN! James Potter is really motivated! He scores!" yelled Louis laughing as he looked at Eleanora "Man, if he really keeps this up, you will have to kiss him for reals, Eleanora."

Eleanora laughed as she watched James take hold of the Quaffle again and fly furiously and score perfectly again to the delight of the crowd "Well done, James!"

James smiled at her happily and then as he passed the Quaffle to Sirius who flew fast away from Angelo and Narcissa who was fiercely chasing him down and then he passed it to James who was waiting for him at the goalposts and James caught it and threw it through the goalposts, before Lucius Malfoy could catch it and scored for Gryffindor again.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN BITCHES!" yelled Louis in excitement as he jumped up and down along with Eleanora, Chloe and Professor McGonagall "Wow, James Potter is on fire!"

James blew a kiss towards Eleanora and winked at her and Chloe smirked at Eleanora who said "YAAASS!!! AMAZING GOAL MADE BY JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! And of course, amazing fail to save the goal by Lucius Malfoy. No one is surprised."

"No one." agreed Chloe and Louis together. 

"And there goes Frank passing the Quaffle - but oh what the - Regulus, look out there's a bludger coming your way!" yelled Eleanora in alarm as she saw the deadly dark and huge ball hurtling at the younger Black and Regulus heard her and saw what she was talking about and quickly flew in the opposite direction trying to avoid the bludger and Morgan came to the rescue swiftly by hitting the bludger away from Regulus with his bat. Regulus then looked at Eleanora and gave her a slight nod of thanks and Eleanora nodded as she breathed easily once again ignoring all the booing she was getting from the crowd. Regulus muttered something to Morgan who smirked and they both flew away not seeing Sirius Black's pale face. 

Louis commented airily although there was a shaken up look in his eyes as well "That was a close call, for the young Black, the Slytherin seeker."

"Yes, and apparently Frank has passed the Quaffle to Sirius who has passed it to James who passes it to Frank who passes it to Sirius who -" commented Chloe as she watched the Quaffle being tossed around "Hey, is anyone else feeling a little dizzy watching this?"

"And now the Quaffle is in possession of James Potter who scores again!" yelled Eleanora in happiness as she cheered loudly while James waved at her. "That was awesome!"

"That was a nice one, Potter. Eleanora, I'm actually worried that you may have to kiss Potter." said Chloe with a laugh as she laughed along with Louis. 

"Oh, and there goes Marlene beating the shit out of that bludger - I'm actually scared for that bludger - and oh, look - what is that? Slytherin seeker, Regulus Black has spotted the golden snitch and now is in speedy pursuit after it. Alice Fortescue is also in fierce pursuit - look at them go - oh wow! They are both equally fierce and determined, both of them trying to catch it and Alice is taking both hands off the broom to catch the snitch -"

"Oh my fucking Merlin - I can't watch!" exclaimed Chloe as she buried her face in Eleanora's shoulder.

"You have to, you're commentating." said Louis who was watching all the action with a wide opened mouth.

"And Alice Fortescue catches the Golden Snitch!" yelled Eleanora as she saw the girl catch the small and golden fluttering ball with both of her hands "OH MY GOD GRYFFINDOR WON!!! 

"WHAT A MOMENT! WHAT A MATCH!" yelled Chloe as she hugged Professor McGonagall in happiness and enthusiasm 

"HA SUCK DONKEY COCKS SLYTHERINS! BET YOU WISHED THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN YOUR BEDS, EH?" asked Louis mockingly as he laughed in excitement watching the Gryffindors celebrate in delight while the Slytherins sulked in defeat "GRYFFINDOR WINS SPECTACULARLY! WHAT A MAGNIFICENT CATCH BY THE AMAZING ALICE FORTESCUE!"

Chloe highfived Eleanora in happiness "Oh great, thanks for losing, Slytherin. We can start the party now!"

"Party? What party? Who gave you the impression that there was a party, Professor?" asked Louis innocently from Professor McGonagall who was questioning him "I assure you, I would know if there was a party to celebrate the victory of Gryffindors."

"ALRIGHT, THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO THE BATTLE OF GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!" said Eleanora with a happy smile to the cheering audience as she looked at James Potter who was staring at her with so much of affection and happiness that she felt her heart would burst "GRYFFINDOR WON, SO SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"


	36. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it cool that I said all that?  
> Is it chill that you're in my head?  
> 'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate)  
> Is it cool that I said all that  
> Is it too soon to do this yet?  
> 'Cause I know that it's delicate"
> 
> \- Taylor Swift, Delicate.

Eleanora was laughing with Louis and Chloe celebrating Gryffindor's victory at the Gryffindor common room among the cheering and victorious Gryffindors who were currently getting drunk on butterbeer and firewhisky and the Gryffindors were cheering wildly for James Potter who was hoisted on the shoulders of Sirius and Frank who were grinning at the Gryffindor Chaser who was waving and grinning widely at everyone. Eleanora was smiling in happiness at James who was filled with happiness at winning the match and now was chatting with his team mates in excitement. 

As Eleanora chatted with Louis and Chloe, they all heard familiar voices behind them filled with curiosity and surprise chatting about something that made the three of them stop talking and listen to the conversation quietly. 

"Potter was really flirting hardcore with that Hufflepuff prefect - what's her name?" asked Marlene as she laughed merrily. 

"Eleanora." said Lily in a strangely subdued voice. 

"Ah, yes, Eleanora." said Marlene in a merry voice "He was really into the game once Eleanora promised that she'll kiss him if he scored fifteen goals. And of course, the obvious flirting with her, smiling like an idiot and blowing kisses at her."

"It's really weird that James likes Eleanora." said Lily quietly, surprise in her voice "He moves on very fast, doesn't he? James asked me out only a few days ago."

A charming voice drawled lazily over them, and the three friends immediately recognized it being unique only to Sirius Black "Maybe James is over you, Evans. Did you really think he would wait around for you?"

Eleanora sucked in a breath and felt her heart constrict as she looked at her Louis and Chloe who wore sympathetic looks. Eleanora looked at both of them steadily, trying not to look upset as she asked "Did you know?"

Louis nodded as he bit his lip "Yes, James asked out Lily while you were away."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Eleanora breathing fast, trying to calm herself down. 

"Because - we - she totally rejected him and -" said Chloe looking upset at how Eleanora had changed from being happy and warm to cold and hurt.

"And you thought it wasn't important to tell me that particular fact before I made a complete fool of myself in front of James?" said Eleanora firmly as she looked at her best friends. 

"He likes you!" exclaimed Louis, trying to cheer Eleanora up "He was flirting with you the entire match! He dedicated every goal he scored to you!"

"Well, I'm not his rebound girl." said Eleanora, folding her arms up as she took in a sharp intake of breath "I'm not some -"

"Hey everyone!" said a warm and cheerful familiar voice and Eleanora turned to see James Potter behind them. They turned around to smile at him and James eyes fell on Eleanora and a wide smile spread across his face as he put his arms around her and hugged her happily, taking her by surprise. 

"Eleanora! I'm so glad you came!" exclaimed James cheerfully as he buried his face into Eleanora's hair taking in the fragrance of jasmine and mint. 

Eleanora hugged James back as she melted into him feeling warm and fuzzy inside his arms. "I told you I won't miss it, James."

"Let me get you a drink." said James breaking the hug as he took her hand and led her away from Louis and Chloe without giving them a second glance. Eleanora looked behind to see Louis and Chloe smiling at her encouragingly giving her thumbs up and she shook her head at them as she followed James Potter to a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room where he got himself and her two butterbeers. 

James handed her a fizzy butterbeer "Here you go, Eleanora. A drink for my lucky charm."

"I'm not your lucky charm." said Eleanora blushing as she took the bottle of butterbeer from James.

James grinned at her as he winked at her flirtily "Yeah, you are. What was that thing about you kissing me if I was to score fifteen goals?"

"That was just motivation for your lazy ass, Potter." said Eleanora rolling her eyes at James who was laughing "And you didn't score fifteen goals, so you don't get lucky."

"Well, I have to try harder next time then." said James with a smile, his eyes filled with seriousness. 

Eleanora was surprised and didn't know what to say, so she raised her bottle of butterbeer in toast "Cheers to Gryffindor's victory! I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you so much, Eleanora!" said James as they clinked bottles and took a swig of their butterbeer "So, you were commentating eh? I was surprised when I heard you."

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall wanted unbiased and clean commentators and apparently she thought Hufflepuffs were made for that part." said Eleanora with a cheeky smile "She chose Chloe but then Chloe asked Professor McGonagall whether Louis and I can join as well and Professor McGonagall agreed."

"Biggest mistake Minnie's made." said James with a laugh making Eleanora laugh. 

"She was in for a lovely surprise." said Eleanora with a laugh "It was very fun."

"The bludger rushing at you wasn't fun." said James quietly and Eleanora looked to see that James was pale and serious. "If it had hit you, I don't know what I -"

"It was my fault. I went too far in making fun of Lestrange." said Eleanora trying to lighten the situation. 

"It's Lestrange's fault that he couldn't take a fucking joke." said James with a snarl in his voice, protective in a way that Eleanora had never heard before "Thank Merlin, you're fine, Eleanora. That Slytherin Beater really saved you."

"Proving once again that some Slytherins do have a heart." said Eleanora in a light voice making James smile and roll his eyes playfully at her "Yeah, I'm pretty thankful Morgan was there to help me out. And he's hell of a Beater."

"Well, I'm glad he saved you, Eleanora." said James honestly and truthfully "I don't know what I would have done if that bludger hit you and hurt you."

"You can't say things like that to me." said Eleanora with a small, sad smile looking down at her shoes, after a few moments of silence. 

"Why can't I?" asked James curiously as he looked at Eleanora. 

"Because you don't mean it." said Eleanora as she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"I do mean it." said James as he looked into Eleanora's eyes and Eleanora saw only truth, earnestness and honesty in his eyes "You mean a great deal to me."

Eleanora smiled a little as she stayed quiet for a few moments and then James opened his mouth to ask a question "So where have you been all these days? I haven't seen you in forever and then you turn up today out of the blue."

"I went back home." said Eleanora, surprised that James noticed her absence "I had a personal thing to attend to."

"Oh yeah, Chloe and Louis told me." said James nodding his head. 

"What?" asked Eleanora looking at James. 

"I asked them where you were because - well, because you were nowhere to be seen and I was quite worried about you." admitted James shyly as he blushed "And they told me you went home for personal reasons."

"Oh." said Eleanora still trying to process the fact that James Potter had asked about her because he was worried about her "Well, I'm well as you can see and back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, it's been boring without you, Eleanora." said James with a cheeky smile. 

"Oh, I don't know about that." said Eleanora with a tight smile "I've heard that you've kept yourself occupied."

James looked at Eleanora as he cocked his head to the side "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I mean you've been occupied with studying, playing pranks, practicing Quidditch." said Eleanora with a smile and then after a small pause, added "And asking out Lily Evans."

There was a moment of silence and then James said "Are you mad at me for asking her out?"

"No." said Eleanora pretending to be surprised at the suggestion and started laughing "No, no, no, no, why would you think that?"

"That was a lot of no's." said James eyeing Eleanora curiously "And I don't know - ever since we kissed at the party you've been cold and distant."

"I -" began Eleanora taken aback in shock that James had bought up the kiss "I have not been cold and distant."

"You have been avoiding me! Whenever you saw me coming, you would literally turn and run the other way!" retorted James with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"I did not do that!" protested Eleanora weakly because she knew she was lying. 

"Look, you kissed me out of all the people in the room!" said James as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Because I wanted to shut you up!" said Eleanora with an unbelieving laugh, not being able to believe that they were having this conversation "And it worked!"

James smiled at her and his eyes flickered towards Eleanora's lips and Eleanora sucked in a breath and cleared her throat and James looked into Eleanora's eyes "Then why did you avoid me? Why have you been acting so weird ever since we kissed if it was only just to shut me up?"

Eleanora took a swig of her butterbeer for liquid courage and took a deep breath as she looked at James who was looking at her in concern and she began with a smile "Look, I don't want to be a jerk, I know you like Lily a lot -"

"What's going on?" asked James in concern as he looked at Eleanora's anxious eyes and how she clutched her butterbeer tightly.

"I don't know how you're going to react to what I'm going to say but I know that life is short and I'd be pretty pissed at myself if I didn't say this." said Eleanora as she looked at James honestly and tenderly and sighed "I kind of wish something could happen between us ... romantically."

"And I know that kiss was just a dare but it's okay because I still got to kiss you." said Eleanora with a small, sweet smile at James who looked stunned and surprised "And, I know that you don't care about me." 

"Eleanora, I do care about you." protested James, coming out of speechless trance. 

"Not in the way I care about you." said Eleanora with a sad smile as she swallowed the lump in her throat "And nothing can happen between us because you like Lily and I care too much about you and that's just how it is. That's good, that's fine and I respect that."

"Eleanora, I don't know what to say." said James hesitantly and painfully and Eleanora nodded as she bit her lip.

James looked at Eleanora with pain and surprise in his eyes and Eleanora couldn't bear it any longer "Anyway, you should celebrate your victory with your housemates and I should go."

And Eleanora gave one, last painful smile as she walked away from James who stood their in speechless shock that had paralyzed him feeling his heart break while Eleanora walked out of the Gryffindor common room as she wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks.


	37. Romantic Styles

"So let me get this straight, Eleanora Fernandez tells you that she likes you in romantic styles and you tell her that you don't like her back?" asked Sirius Black as he stared in disbelief at his best friend, James Potter. 

"I said, I don't know! I was taken aback by shock!" protested James looking at a disbelieving Sirius, stunned Remus and surprised Peter.

"That's the same thing." said Sirius shaking his head in disbelief at his best friend "What the hell were you thinking, Prongs?"

"I wasn't!" said James in frustration wondering why he had told his best friends about this but then realized he hadn't. After the victory party on Friday, James had been strangely quiet and his best friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter had noticed James' strange behavior. Generally James would be loud and happy after a match, bragging about how many goals he had scored and how his proper planning and quidditch strategies had worked, and how he was the best Quidditch Captain in the history of Hogwarts but that night in the party he didn't do any of that. Instead, James had retired to the dormitory as the party was in full swing and tucked himself in bed, tossing and turning restlessly, thinking about what Eleanora had said to him. And Saturday came and the four boys had made their way into Hogsmeade and arrived at The Three Broomsticks where they had ordered butterbeers for everyone and planned an intervention for James by cornering their best friend and forcing him to talk about whatever he was hiding that was making him brood and suffer silently. Then James had broken and told everything that had happened at the victory party in the Gryffindor common room and how Eleanora had confessed her desire to pursue a romantic relationship with him and how he had broken her heart. 

Sirius sighed heavily and then looked at Remus with one eye brow raised "Permission to slap Prongs for being an absolute moron, Moony?"

"What?" exclaimed James looking at Sirius and Remus in disbelief wondering whether Sirius had gone mad and knowing that Remus would never resort to violence. 

"Permission granted, Padfoot." said Remus nodding his head with resolute firmness and Sirius nodded and slapped James on his cheek, eliciting a loud yell of pain from him. 

"What did you do that for?" asked James rubbing his red cheek gingerly.

"Because you are an absolute moron." said Remus with a knowing nod "Why did you reject Eleanora when you clearly like her?"

"I don't - I - look I'm confused, okay!" said James as he took a swig of his butterbeer helplessly "I don't know what to think."

"Well, don't think. What do you feel for Eleanora?" asked Peter and Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

"What? I mean - I like her - I think she's really pretty -" spluttered James while blushing a shade of red that would have made a tomato proud. 

"Bloody hell. Do you like her or not? In romantic styles?" asked Sirius as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"I don't!" said James spluttering as he looked away from the probing eyes of his best friends, knowing full well that they would find out that he was lying just by looking at his face. 

"Fine." said Sirius with a satisfied smile "Now that we've resolved that problem, I might just go and ask Eleanora out."

James head spun quickly towards Sirius as he snapped "What? You can't do that!"

"Why can't he?" asked Peter inquisitively as the three boys looked at him and James knew that this was a test.

"Because you don't really like her. And you don't even know her properly." said James feeling upset and jealous at the thought of Eleanora with someone else. 

"Well, we've gotten really close these past few weeks. She tutors me for Transfiguration and we meet up for our weekly gossip sessions about people." said Sirius with a smile that irritated James "And she knows these really cool muggle musicians and she has promised to take me to a muggle music concert whe -"

"Okay, stop!" said James in frustration and Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged delighted and knowing grins. 

"Are you jealous?" asked Sirius with a grin. 

"No, I'm not jealous." lied James shaking his head as he took a swig of his butterbeer "You know what, it doesn't matter to me. I would never -"

"Please stop lying to yourself and save us all from the trouble. " said Remus who was done with James bullshit "You like Eleanora, you oblivious little shit. You've liked her since the moment you've met her. You tease her, you stare at her all the time, you talk about how beautiful, smart and brave she is, you smile at her like a lovestruck idiot, you worry about her, you flirt with her non - stop - the Quidditch match is an excellent example - and when the bludger was about to hit her, you were about to go fly and put yourself in front of it so you could save her!"

Remus paused to take a breath as James stared at him stunned "So don't tell us that you don't like her because deep, deep, deep down you really do."

"Just think of this. What would you feel if the bludger had hit her and she would have been seriously hurt and there would be a possibility of her dy-" began Sirius elaborating dramatically as possible when James flinched feeling the horrible, cruel pain within him, shook his head wanting Sirius to stop talking, not wanting to imagine Eleanora dead. Eleanora was always full of life and hope and love ... thinking of Eleanora lifeless was just cruel and earth shattering and impossible to grasp for him. 

"Stop it." said James in a tight voice, trying to remove the picture of Eleanora lifeless and dead from his head because he couldn't think of his life without him. 

Remus, Sirius and Peter smiled at each other knowingly and then smiled at James "I think you have your answer, mate."

James thought about Eleanora, her sweet smile filled with genuine warmth and how she would smile at him as if only the both of them knew something that no one else did. He thought of Eleanora who laughed at his stupid jokes and idiotic puns while shaking her head fondly at him. James thought of Eleanora who would roll her eyes when someone said or did anything stupid. James thought of Eleanora who was simple and classic but exuded an air of mysterious elegance that attracted him to her. James thought of Eleanora who would be in the library, studying until late at night because she wanted to be the best of the best. James thought of Eleanora who could be found near the Great Lake with her red round framed sunglasses while reading a book because she loved learning and understanding. James thought of Eleanora who was sarcastic and witty, intelligent and hilarious. James thought of Eleanora who believed in him and saw him for who he really and saw the best in him. James thought of Eleanora who made him want to be the best version of himself. James thought of Eleanora who would lay her eyes on him in ways that no one else had ever done. James thought of Eleanora who honored her promises and was always there for James, and gave him second chances, even when he didn't deserve it. James thought of Eleanora who was badass and beautiful, who stood up and did the right thing even if it was the hardest thing to do. 

And James thought of all the ways that they had talked like lovers and laughed like best friends and gradually through their friendship, he had just been too blind to see that what he had been searching for and chasing all his life was right in front of him. 

Eleanora was everything he ever wanted and now he had ruined it because he was an absolute idiot.

"Oh Merlin." said James as the realization of all these thoughts hit him hard "Oh Merlin! I like Eleanora!"

"Great." said Sirius with a satisfied sigh as he grinned at the awe struck James in amusement "This is what we can call progress!"

"I really like her! Like really, really, really like her!" said James his eyes wide in surprise 

"We know." said Peter nodding "It's kinda hard to miss."

"But what do I do? What do I say? Oh Merlin, I've ruined everything! She just hates me now!" said James panicking and Remus rolled his eyes at James. 

"I'm sure Eleanora doesn't hate you." said Remus comfortingly, trying to stop James from panicking.

"Moony! I literally told her that I don't like her! This is a disaster!" yelled James as he clutched his hair. 

"Okay, lover boy, calm down!" said Sirius as he shook James by his shoulders "Come on man! You're James Potter! You're just going to march up to her and tell her how you really feel about her!"

"Oh, I'm going to mess up. I can feel it. I don't want to mess up." said James taking a deep breath in and out.

"You're not going to mess up!" said Remus as he shook his head. "Look, Eleanora likes you with all your idiotic tendencies and imperfections. That says something about her. I'm sure she'll give you a chance because she cares about you, Prongs."

"Yeah, be honest with her. Be a smooth romantic!" said Sirius making Remus groan, Peter chuckle and James smile "You have to tell her how you feel about her."

"You can do this!" encouraged Peter with a smile.

"Yeah, I can totally ask the girl I really like out." said James confidently "I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Eleanora how I really feel about her."


	38. This Mess Is Ours

"So these are more like pictograms than Ancient Runes." said Angelo as he looked observantly at the runes in his large, ancient, dusty book that he had borrowed from the library. 

"Yes, that's right." said Eleanora nodding her head and then opened her copy of 'Advanced Rune Translation' and showed it to Angelo "So basically if you translate it, it says 'healing the spirituality of humanity through destruction of weakness'."

"Oh, thank you." said Angelo as he jotted the translation of the runes down quickly. 

Eleanora was sitting in the courtyard of Hogwarts accompanied by Chloe, Louis and Angelo doing their homework together. After a while, the bludger incident at the Quidditch match, Angelo had approached her to ask her how she was doing and she had been cold and distant at first. But Angelo told her how he had missed her company, not as an ex - girlfriend but as a friend and asked her if it was possible to rekindle and build their friendship back. And although Eleanora was truly over Angelo, she had to admit that she had missed the clever, witty and cheerful Slytherin who was the one person who she could discuss her intellectual interests with without being called nerdy and talk about the impending war between Lord Voldemort and the magical community without being called crazy. Angelo was the Italian Minister of Magic's son, so therefore he knew so much more than the rest of the students about the war and how everyday the strength of Lord Voldemort was growing more and more and how murders and disappearances increased minute by minute. Although he was cheerful, Angelo didn't shy away from the truth and he knew what the reality was. He told her about how Lord Voldemort was brainwashing the high status families in Italy with his cruel beliefs and recruiting their children for his cause and how he feared that one day he would have no choice but to fight for a cause he didn't believe in. And he confided all of these things to Eleanora when they were together because he trusted her wholeheartedly and that meant a lot to her. And so slowly, Eleanora and Angelo had begun to build their shambled friendship by starting to do little things together like studying in the courtyard. Eleanora felt that in doing so, she was letting go and flying free. 

"Ancient runes is an absolutely evil subject." said Louis as he smiled at Angelo and Eleanora warmly "And not to mention, ancient! When are you ever going to use Ancient Runes?"

Angelo laughed at Louis humorous jokes "Well, I find it fascinating."

"And you may never know when these things will come in handy, Louis." said Eleanora with a playful laugh as she translated her Ancient Runes homework "And besides, it keeps me busy."

There was a pause and then Chloe said "You know, we're very proud of you, Noora. You wore your heart out on your sleeve."

"And it didn't work out!" added Louis with a sympathetic smile "But the important thing is that you were honest with James Potter."

"James Potter?" asked Angelo curiously, but with an almost knowing glint in his eyes as he looked at Louis and Chloe and then Eleanora. 

"Um - yeah, Elle kind of likes him - no big deal." said Louis as he looked at Eleanora and Angelo. 

Eleanora rolled her eyes in exasperation and amusement "Great. Let's bring Angelo into this mess."

"You told him how you felt about him?" asked Angelo cocking his head to the side and Eleanora looked at Angelo expecting him to be angry and shocked but instead he looked happy and knowing. 

"Yes. And it was a terrible idea." said Eleanora with a sigh "From now on, I'm going to bottle up my emotions and keep them all inside until the day I die."

"That's not a good idea." said Chloe shaking her head as she facepalmed herself "If you do that, you'll explode. And not in the fun way."

Louis, Eleanora, Chloe and Angelo started laughing at the silent meaning in Chloe's words and then Eleanora sighed "He doesn't like me. And zat really bummed me out, luv!"

"A French accent?" asked Chloe as she chuckled at her best friend's ridiculousness because Eleanora had the tendency to do weird and terrible accents whenever she was nervous or sad. 

"Yeah, that's really not my best." said Eleanora nodding at Chloe "My Jamaican one is stronger."

Louis and Chloe shook their heads fondly at Eleanora and Angelo shut his book "I'm sorry but Potter said he doesn't like you? Did he get hit by a bludger because he flirted with you at the Quidditch match!"

"Thank you!" exclaimed Chloe as he high fived Angelo "And he has been flirting with you since the day he met you!"

"Potter really is a stupid git, isn't he?" asked Angelo rolling his eyes. 

"He's not stupid." said Eleanora with a hint of defensiveness in her voice that made Louis, Chloe and Angelo exchange knowing glances with each other "James - he's way out of my league!"

Louis snorted at that comment as he said protectively "If anything Elle, you are the girl Potter doesn't deserve to date. You are too good for him."

"That's the truth, son!" exclaimed Chloe as she fistbumped Louis while Eleanora laughed at their antics.

"Anyway to sum it all up, Potter said that he doesn't know he feels about me and I totally get it but I need some time to totally, totally, get it." said Eleanora with a tight smile as she flipped the page. 

"It's okay, I mean I'm sure there's a guy out there with incredibly low standards who is waiting for you." said Louis with a grin which made Eleanora laugh and Chloe slap him over his head while Angelo chuckled. 

After a moment of silence, Angelo said "Maybe Potter just needs some time to understand how he feels about you. Potter can be quite - how do I say this nicely? - oblivious."

"That's what we told her but she doesn't believe us." said Chloe with a sigh as she looked at Eleanora with anxiousness and worry in her eyes. 

"Here's why I don't believe you." said Eleanora smartly but she was hurting inside "I like Potter. Potter likes Evans. End of the story. Cry, cry, cry."

"It's like that muggle story - Remus and Julia." said Louis nodding wisely. 

"It's Romeo and Juliet." said Eleanora biting her lip, trying to suppress her laughter "And they both die in the end."

"They do?" asked Louis taken aback because that was not what he was expecting "Merlin, why do muggles like it so much then?"

"Not the point." said Angelo cutting across the debate that was going to happen between Louis and Eleanora about a muggle romance novel. "The point is that James Potter has a thick skull."

"Something we all know." said Chloe making everyone laugh. 

"Trust me, Elle. Boys are stupid." said Louis earnestly making Eleanora smile and Chloe and Angelo snicker "We don't understand what we have right in front of us until we lose it. It takes some time for us to figure out what we really feel about the person we care about because we are idiots."

"And if James doesn't feel the same way?" asked Eleanora in a calm and steady voice but there was a tremble in her voice that broke all their hearts. 

"Then you move on." said Chloe firmly "I know it sounds harsh but the only way to move on is to move on. Because you have to move forward, no matter how many times you fall backwards."

"That was surprisingly poetically insightful." said Angelo in surprise. 

"Well, I am a very insightful person." said Chloe making Louis and Eleanora snort in laughter. 

"Look, you're too good to be broken hearted over someone who doesn't see how amazing you are." said Louis with a honest and rare smile "And no matter what, you'll always have us."

Eleanora looked at Louis' kind grin and Chloe's warm smile and she smiled back at them "You're right. This is just a silly crush. I'll get over it."

But even as she said those words, Eleanora felt that she tasted a bitter lie on her tongue because she knew she wouldn't get over James Potter.

Because James Potter wasn't like the others. 

James Potter wasn't someone who she could forget so easily. 

"Yeah and who gives a fuck about James -" began Louis with fierce determination when suddenly his words faded away as he looked at someone behind Eleanora. 

Eleanora raised her eyebrows at Chloe and Louis who seemed to be staring stunned at the person behind her and she turned to see the last person she thought she would see ....

James Potter smiling at her warmly with a hint of nervousness. 

"Hey Eleanora." greeted James sucking in a breath as he took in how beautiful she was. 

Eleanora looked at James for a few moments breathlessly as she swallowed all the hurt and pain she felt when she saw her and said "Hi, James."

"How have you been?" asked James with a small smile as he put his hands into the pockets of his robes, a sign that Eleanora knew as James being extremely nervous about something. 

"I'm good." said Eleanora with a smile as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then after a moment asked in a cold and sharp voice "Did you want something?"

"Oh - um -" began James spluttering taken aback at the complete change of her mood. 

"Chop, chop, Potter. My time is precious." said Eleanora in a sharp voice, hating how she was speaking to the boy in front of her but she couldn't help it "Well - if there isn't any -"

"A walk!" blurted out James immediately looking at Eleanora and then internally cursed himself for being an idiot "I want to walk with you. I mean - I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"

"I'm busy -" began Eleanora as she looked at the books that lay scattered around her, thinking of all the work she had to do.

But Angelo interrupted whatever she was going to say as he said pleasantly "I think we're all done here."

Chloe got up immediately, understanding what Angelo was doing "Yeah, and a walk will do you wonders."

"Totally." said Louis as he scrambled back up collecting all his and Eleanora's books "See you back at the common room, Elle!"

Then Chloe, Louis and Angelo walked past them swiftly leaving a shy James and a blushing Eleanora alone on their own. Eleanora looked at James who was looking at her hopefully and said "Well, lead the way, Potter."


	39. Love On The Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No baby, this is not an illusion  
> I've really got my heart out on my sleeve  
> Oh baby, this is not an illusion  
> There's magic between you and me  
> No baby, this is not an illusion  
> You really got me lifted on my feet  
> So tell me you believe in love  
> 'Cause it's not an illusion to me"
> 
> \- One Direction, Illusion
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbNqVNWydZg

James and Eleanora walked away from the courtyard, through the corridors in awkward and embarrassed silence for a while. Eleanora kept quiet, trying to keep all her feelings inside and James didn't know how to tell Eleanora how he really felt about her. Eleanora wanted to say so many things to James but she kept quiet because she didn't want to feel like a humiliated fool again and she certainly didn't want to taste the bitter rejection that had broken her heart already. As James walked beside Eleanora, he would look at her nervously, wondering what she was thinking and how he could just break through all of this awkwardness and silence that was tearing them apart. They were both walking bundles of nerves and anxiety filled with emotions that they wanted to tell each other but they didn't know how. 

Eleanora realized that they had walked Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts and she smiled quietly to herself. She looked at James who looked a bit relaxed but still his eyes were thoughtful and he was biting his lip in nervousness. Even in this state, Eleanora couldn't help but think that James looked incredibly handsome. 

James turned to see Eleanora staring at him with tenderness and awe in her dark eyes and he blushed as Eleanora smiled shyly and turned around and walked onto the stands. James smiled softly at her and followed her and as she sat down and he sat down beside her. They were silent for a few moments, listening to the whistling of the breeze and chirping of the birds.

"I - that night at the party - did you mean what you said?" asked James interrupting the peaceful silence between them.

Eleanora smiled as she looked at James "Every word of it."

James was silent for a few moments and he took in a deep breath when Eleanora spoke again "What I said to you that night, about how I wish that something could happen between us romantically, that wasn't nothing. I meant it. But I get there are things that I can't control. I just don't want to hold anything back."

"Well, thank you for saying that." said James with a smile as he nodded at her. 

Eleanora smiled tightly at him, feeling her heart clench in pain and James looked at Eleanora "I know I'm not - I want to tell you something and - I'm not very good at words - I don't -"

"James, it's okay." said Eleanora as she touched his arm gently "You can still tell me anything."

"That's just it!" exclaimed James as he looked at Eleanora's gentle and beautiful face "I can tell you anything! I can be myself around you! I don't need to try hard to impress you or to be someone else around you! You like me for who I am."

Eleanora was quiet for a moment and then replied with a cheeky smile "Believe me, no one was more surprised than me."

James laughed out loudly at her remark, feeling free and happy and smiled at Eleanora "Can I ask you something?"

"I have a feeling you'll do it even if I say no." said Eleanora smartly but she was smiling. 

"Why do you like me?" asked James in a small voice and that question surprised Eleanora but James continued "I'm not good enough for you. I'm not good enough for anyone. Lily says that I'm arrogant, conceited, selfish, horrible -"

But he never got to finish the list of his horrible qualities because Eleanora had taken both of his hands in her own hands and was looking into his hazel eyes with surprise, warmth, and affection that made his heart beat faster. 

"Lily doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know you like I know you, James." said Eleanora softly as she looked at James "You make me laugh, you make me smile and you make me happy. Yes, you're annoying and difficult but I like that about you because I'd rather be annoyed by you than not have you in my life at all." 

James forgot how to breath as he stared into Eleanora's honest eyes as he listened to her speak, her voice full of tenderness and truth "You're not perfect but you're a good man, James Potter. And I believe in you. Don't ever forget that."

James blinked back the tears that had sprung into eyes all of a sudden and then leaned slowly towards Eleanora and gently kissed Eleanora on her cheek, leaving her stunned and speechless. 

After a few moments, Eleanora's brain started to function properly and her ability of speech came back, although her heart was still racing as she asked from James "What was that for?"

"For being you." said James with a sweet smile and Eleanora felt herself melt as she smiled at James. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Eleanora with a shy smile. 

"For caring enough to get to know me." said James as he smiled breathlessly at Eleanora, knowing that she was everything he ever wanted and then said "I don't care about Lily."

Eleanora's eyes widened in unexpected shock and surprise as she stared at James and James continued "The first times I asked her out, it was because I liked her. Then as time went by I thought I liked her but I was just fooling myself. There's nothing special between us. I just asked Lily out for the sake of it - I really didn't want to go out with her. She isn't the one I want to go out with."

"Don't play games with me, James." said Eleanora quietly and brokenly "Don't think ever you can play games with me -"

James gently placed his hands on Eleanora's cheeks as he shook his head "Merlin, no! I am not playing games with you, I solemnly swear that! I mean, every word. I was surprised when you first told me how you felt about me but now I know how I feel about you. It's real and true."

"James." said Eleanora in a low and tender voice, breathlessly, her heart racing. 

"From the first day I met you, you're the only one that matters to me." said James honestly and breathlessly as he looked into Eleanora's eyes. "You drive me mad, Eleanora. In all the best ways."

"Are you sure that - you don't have feelings for Lily anymore?" asked Eleanora biting her lips anxiously, wanting to believe every word James said but wanting to make sure of it first.

"I like you." said James insistently and honestly, wanting Eleanora to believe him "I don't want anyone else. I want to be with you." 

"Tell me." said Eleanora as she looked into James eyes and saw only truth and affection "Tell me that you want me and I'll be yours for better and for worse."

"I want you." said James with a love struck smile and a racing heart "Eleanora Elizabeth Fernandez, you are who I've been looking for."

Eleanora smiled in joy as she put her arms around James neck and pulled him closer to her and whispered softly "Then I'm yours."

James grinned in happiness and then their eyes closed as their lips met each other and the sparks ignited within both of them. They kissed tenderly and softly, filled with undeniable affection and desire for each other as they pulled each other closer and closer wanting more of each other and never wanting to let go of each other. 

And in that moment, James and Eleanora understood finally what true magic really felt like.


	40. A Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are the light and I will follow  
> You let me lose my shadow  
> You are the sun, the glowing halo  
> And you keep burning me up with all of your love"
> 
> Boom Clap - Charli XCX

Eleanora was blissfully happy. 

And she was aware of it. She was aware of the happiness that bubbled within her and ran through her veins, giving her an energetic high that she felt that she could never come back from. She was smiling uncontrollably, like an absolute lovestruck idiot because she was happy that James Potter, the boy she liked, the handsome and popular mischief maker, liked her back! Eleanora felt so happy that she could burst into song and dance around like nothing mattered. She didn't think it was possible that James Potter liked her back but he did! James Potter really did like her, more than friends in a romantic way. And Eleanora couldn't believe it. She still felt dazed, thinking about last evening when they had stayed up late in the Quidditch Pitch kissing each other and giggling and laughing with each other like they had known each other forever. Eleanora felt so indescribably happy that she was almost afraid that it was too good to be true. Eleanora had pinched herself over and over again to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and she had been relieved to find that she was very much awake in the moment, living her dreams. 

Eleanora walked towards the Hufflepuff table with a wide and loopy smile as she made her way towards her best friends Louis and Chloe. She had made a mental note last night to thank Louis, Chloe and Angelo for their genius encouragement for making her take that walk with James. As she made her way towards the Hufflepuff table, she noticed that Louis and Chloe had company. Her best friends, Chloe and Louis was sitting and having breakfast with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Eleanora smiled at the sight of James and wondered what he was doing at the Hufflepuff table. They had decided to keep their relationship low - key and private and they had both decided that they would only tell their closest friends. Eleanora felt a little anxious because James Potter suddenly sitting at the Hufflepuff table with her wasn't keeping it low key but she didn't mind it. Eleanora liked James and found that she loved spending time with James even if he was being an annoying mischief maker that made her eyes roll. Eleanora made her way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down near James, to the surprise of Louis, Chloe, Remus, Peter and Sirius. 

"Good morning, beautiful." said James cheerfully as he smiled adoringly at Eleanora, making her blush "Bacon?"

"Yes, please." said Eleanora approvingly because James knew her so well. 

As James served bacon generously into her plate, Eleanora and James were both very aware of the stares they were getting from their best friends. They looked at each other knowingly and exchanged mischievous smiles with each other. They were both enjoying this way too much. 

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" remarked Eleanora casually to their best friends, making James chuckle "Hey, can I borrow your copy of Advanced Potion making, Louis? I think I lost mine."

Louis looked at her as if she had gone mad "Are you serious? That's not important! There are more important things right now!"

"Such as?" asked Eleanora innocently as she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you two dating? Romantic styles?" asked Sirius looking at James and then Eleanora "Don't play coy with us, fuckers!"

James looked at Eleanora who smiled mischievously at him as she raised her eyebrows at him and then James put his arm around Eleanora as he pulled her closer to him "Yes, we're together. Eleanora's my girlfriend."

Those words sent a flutter of butterflies within Eleanora's stomach as she smiled happily as James nuzzled her "James is my boyfriend."

Their confirmation got different reactions from their best friends who were crazy and who loved them very much. Louis promptly fainted into Sirius' arms, Sirius screamed in delight while holding an unconscious Louis, Remus grinned as he congratulated James and Eleanora, Peter smiled and clapped happily and Chloe just hugged James and Eleanora. 

"I am over the moon!" exclaimed Chloe in happiness as she hugged both James and Eleanora knocking the air out of their lungs "Oh, I don't know if Merlin is real, but I have prayed for this day!"

"That is insane!" said Eleanora untangling herself and a laughing James from Chloe's embrace. 

"Oh my Merlin, you're dating!" said Chloe as she clapped her hands together in delight while Sirius tried to revive an unconscious Louis "Oh my god, can I be the maid of honor at your wedding?"

"Chloe!" exclaimed Eleanora amused and embarrassed at her best friend's reaction. 

"James, I want to be your best man!" said Sirius as he grinned at James and fist bumped his brother. 

"Sure thing, Sirius." said James with a smile as he kissed the top of Eleanora's head making her blush again. They had barely started dating and James wanted to marry her. Was it insane that it made her fall a little bit in love with him?

Louis had come back to consciousness and was grinning at Eleanora "Told you there was a guy with low standards waiting for you."

"Shut up!" said Eleanora laughing, throwing a piece of bacon at Louis who caught it with a laugh and popped it in his mouth. 

"Seriously, I'm happy for the both of you." said Louis with a twinkle in his sparkling blue eyes. 

"Thank Merlin!" said Remus with a grin "But Lia, I'm surprised that a woman of your intellect fell for a thick headed prat like James."

"Hey!" protested James as he laughed, not taking offense at what Remus said at all because he knew that his best friend was joking. 

"I didn't fall. James tripped me." said Eleanora rolling her eyes playfully, making everyone laugh. 

James hugged Eleanora as he laughed and Eleanora felt that indescribable happiness rush through her and their best friends smiled at them, glad to see them happy and together at last. Because even though James and Eleanora mooned for each other privately, it affected their best friends because they suffered when they saw their best friends sad and in pain without each other. All Sirius, Remus, Peter, Louis and Chloe wanted for James and Eleanora was to be happy and they were glad that they had found each other. 

"Anyway, don't worry James, we are not going to threaten you saying that if you break Elle's heart, we will castrate you." said Louis as he shrugged and took a large bite of his toast. 

"Thanks?" said James, his lips twitching while Sirius, Remus and Peter burst into laughter and Eleanora glared at Louis in amused and exasperated manner. 

"Because you should be scared of Noora, not us." said Chloe with a sweet smile "Noora's terrifying."

"I am not terrifying!" exclaimed Eleanora as she huffed wondering why she was best friends with these two. 

"You are! And that's a bloody good thing!" said Louis admiringly "I like that about you."

"Yeah, you'll make a great villain." said Chloe with a smile that made Eleanora laugh "It's really good that you're on our side. The good side."

"Can you imagine if we were against her?" asked Louis shuddering at the thought.

"Okay, thank you very much for that character assessment." said Eleanora rolling her eyes at Louis and Chloe who gave her thumbs up "Why am I even best friends with you?"

"Because you love us." said Louis and Chloe unanimously with equally sweet smiles. 

"I hate you."

"We love you too."

As they ate breakfast together laughing and joking and teasing Eleanora and James and then after they finished breakfast, James got up on the Hufflepuff table and cleared his throat, ignoring the protests of Eleanora and getting the attention of all the students and teachers in the Great Hall. 

"Hey everyone! Good morning!" announced James loudly as he grinned at all the faces who were looking at him "I would like everyone in Hogwarts to know that Eleanora Fernandez and I are dating, romantic styles! Yes, it's awesome! Yes, we're very happy together! And yes, your jealousy is appropriate! And your well wishes are very much appreciated!"

Everyone in the Great Hall started gasping and talking about the announcement and Eleanora saw many students looking at her and pointing at her. Eleanora saw Lily look at James and her in surprise, Angelo suppressing a knowing smile, Ted grinning from ear to ear as he gave fifteen points to Hufflepuff and Regulus and Morgan rolling their eyes in unison. Eleanora could not believe what James had done, after promising to keep their relationship private and low key, he had just stood up and announced it to the whole of Hogwarts without any care. Eleanora was almost positive that she saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore hand over money to Professor Sprout after the announcement. 

James was grinning at her and she looked at him in exasperation and amusement because she found it very hard to stay annoyed by him forever "Wow. We just - So much for keeping it low key."

Eleanora was suppressing an amused smile and James kissed her on the cheek "You're not mad at me?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be mad at you all the time." said Eleanora with a laugh as she rolled her eyes at James. 

"You found the perfect woman for you, James." said Sirius, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"I know." said James as he smiled at Eleanora adoringly making her feel happy and warm. "I know."


	41. Together

"Come on, Eleanora!" protested James groaning as his girlfriend dragged him by his hand "Do I really have to do detention?"

"Just because you're dating me, it doesn't mean you get a ticket out of detention." said Eleanora with a smile that James knew was trouble "And I can't just let you off the hook because you're my boyfriend. I'm a prefect too."

Eleanora saw James smiling at her and Eleanora raised her eyebrows at him inquiringly "What?"

"It's just - you called me your boyfriend." said James as he put his arms around her waist "I think I'll never get used to it."

"Good." said Eleanora blushing as she leaned in and kissed James slowly, sweetly and tenderly. As James kissed her back, she felt happy and warm, she felt like she finally belonged somewhere. All her life, Eleanora had been searching for something real and raw that made her feel that she wasn't all alone in this world. Eleanora knew that the moment James Potter kissed her, her life was changed forever. 

Eleanora would never be the same. 

They broke the kiss as their foreheads touched together and their breaths mingled with each other. Their hearts beat faster as they looked into each other's eyes earnestly and lovingly. 

James smiled adoringly as he looked at Eleanora, taking in every feature of her face from her dark chocolaty brown eyes to her rosy pink cheeks and he knew that he had never seen a more gorgeous creature than Eleanora in his life. James knew that he never felt this way about anyone, no one mattered to him the way Eleanora did and that scared and exhilarated him at the same time. 

"Do we have to go to detention?" asked James making Eleanora huff in laughter as he kissed her over and over again "We can stay here - just us - and - "

Eleanora was finding it very hard to resist James as he kissed her over and over again making her feel as if she was flying on top of the world "Mmm - James - James, what -" Eleanora was losing her control over her senses and she could feel James smirking as he kissed her and she gathered all of her remaining self control "No, no, no! Let's go."

"Let's go make out somewhere?" asked James as he kissed her forehead.

"No! Yes!" said Eleanora, her head still dazed and intoxicated from the taste of James lips and she saw James laugh "I mean - later! After detention!"

"What? Oh, come on!" protested James making his puppy eyes at Eleanora who was trying her best to keep her self control. "Babe!"

"No, no, no! We're going to detention!" said Eleanora firmly, enjoying James' suffering "And besides it's going to be fun!"

"Okay, I want you to know something, Eleanora." said James rolling his eyes at his girlfriend who took his hand "Detention and fun, they don't go together! Wait, why are we going towards the Forbidden Forest?"

Eleanora rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she bit her lip in amusement "Why? Scared, Potter?"

"You wish, Fernandez." said James scoffing and then looked at Eleanora "Seriously, why is my detention in the Forbidden Forest?"

"For your detention, you will be dancing with the centaurs and gossiping with the acromantulas." said Eleanora airily as if it was no big deal as she walked through the Forbidden Forest with the grace of someone who was familiar with the place. 

"I can't tell if you're joking or not." said James with a small grin as he followed Eleanora. 

They stopped at a small clearing in the Forest and Eleanora looked at James with serious expression as she instructed "Stand back."

"Why?" asked James as he obeyed her and took a few steps back. 

"You'll see." said Eleanora with a mischievous wink and then took out her wand and pointed it at the empty clearing as she chanted "Revelare secretum hortus, revelare secretum hortus,revelare secretum hortus."

James watched in fascination as Eleanora muttered the spell three times in a low voice as she swished and flicked her wands in a complicated way that seemed so simple to her and suddenly blue light began to appear as it glowed and spiraled all over the empty area making James gasp in shock as he stumbled backwards. The blue light disappeared slowly, revealing a large conservatory with high ceilings built with wood and brick and had glass windows to let the sunshine in. 

Eleanora smiled at James who was gawking at the sight of the unveiled conservatory and she tugged his hand "Come on, James."

Eleanora led James by his hand as they walked into the conservatory to be greeted by countless green plants and millions of colorful flowers. James looked at everything in silent reverence as he took in the glass paintings, the brick walls, the steady wooden floor which was painted messily in dark and bright colors clashing together, the butterflies fluttering here and there through the plants, the merry singing of the unseen birds, the bright sunlight that poured in through the glass windows. James felt like he was transported to another new and wonderful world where everything was bright and beautiful. 

James looked at Eleanora in awe and wonder as she looked at a bright pink flower that he didn't recognize "What is this? How did you do that? I mean, did you discover this on your own? This is brilliant!"

Eleanora laughed at James, happy that he was so enthusiastic "Well, this is my secret garden."

"Yours?" asked James taken aback in surprise "How did you discover this place?"

"I didn't." said Eleanora simply as she shrugged "I built it."

James was silent for a few moments, staring at Eleanora, gobsmacked at the revelation and then he said "You made this place? This whole place? With magic?"

"Yes." said Eleanora modestly as if she didn't think that building a large and elegant conservatory hidden in the Forbidden Forest away from Hogwarts was a big deal 

"How?" asked James in wonder as he stared at Eleanora. 

"Well, with magic." replied Eleanora easily as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"But the charms and the spells and - it must have been hard." said James as he looked around the place wondering how she had put it all together and then hidden it expertly away from everyone.

"Only took me two days." said Eleanora with a grin as she saw James jaw drop wide open in surprise "Don't look so surprised. Do you really underestimate me?"

"No!" said James immediately as he looked at Eleanora "I just - it's incredible. It's unbelievable."

"Well, it took a lot of planning. And besides, I needed a safe place for all my plants." said Eleanora as she looked at her beautiful plants and James winced thinking of what he had done "Anyway, it's better here. I like it here, away from everyone and everything. No one knows about this place except me."

"And now, me." said James with a shy smile.

"And now, you." said Eleanora as she smiled at James fondly making him blush. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this place." said James seriously "Marauders Honor."

"I'm not worried. I trust you." said Eleanora as she kissed James on his cheek. 

James smiled widely as he said "You're amazing. To build this place and hide it - you're really smart."

"I know." said Eleanora with a wink making James laugh but she was secretly pleased at the compliment given to her by James "Now, let's get to your detention."

James groaned as he ran his hand through his hair "I almost forgot about that!"

"Come on, it isn't that bad. You're going to help me out with some plants." said Eleanora as she bustled around the place trying to find her watering can. 

"Are you sure?" asked James as he bit his lip in worry "I'm not very good at Herbology -"

"It's okay." said Eleanora reassuringly as she put her hand on James shoulder "It's pretty simple. And I'll help you out."

"Okay, so we're not going to touch the magical plants because I've already taken care of them." said Eleanora as she handed over the watering can to James "We're going to take care of the muggle plants."

"You have mundane plants too?" asked James as he looked at the unfamiliar plants around him and then pointed to a peculiar looking purple flowers that were sitting in the light "What's that?"

"Those are orchids." said Eleanora with a bright smile "They're tropical plants so they need a lot of light. And water but sparingly. Generally, I just water them once a week."

"And that one?" asked James marveling at how Eleanora's eyes lit up in pure passion and her face glowed in happiness whenever she talked about her plants.

"Oh, those are my lovely blue hydrangeas!" exclaimed Eleanora as she tenderly touched the flowers "Aren't they breathtaking?"

"Yeah." breathed James as he looked at Eleanora who was smiling happily at the flowers. 

"They're shy bloomers, so patience goes a long way." said Eleanora talking about the flowers as if they were real, living, breathing human beings "Come on, water them!"

James smiled at Eleanora softly as he watered all the hydrangeas dutifully under Eleanora's supervision and then they moved on to the peony tulips that Eleanora fussed over while James helped her out. James admired the rows of pink, yellow, red, white, orange and purple peony tulips that were planted beautifully by Eleanora. They sometimes chatted while working together but mostly they just lapsed into a comfortable silence while working together and was only interrupted by James inquisitive questions and Eleanora's gentle instructions. 

As they worked on the plants in silence, James looked at Eleanora who was biting her lip while she planted a new flower "Why didn't you tell Professor Sprout that it was me who sent the bees into your common room?"

Eleanora stopped what she was doing and looked at James who continued "You knew it was me who was responsible and you could have told her straight away. But you didn't. Why?"

"I wanted to give you a choice to take responsibility for your actions." said Eleanora as she brushed the dust off her jeans making it more dirty "And I knew that you would own up to it."

James looked at Eleanora admiringly "And what if I hadn't? What if I had let someone else take the fall?"

"You wouldn't have." said Eleanora with a confident and knowing smile as she looked at James. 

"How are you so confident about that?" asked James challengingly, wanting to know her thoughts

"Because of two reasons." said Eleanora with a smile "One, you're a Gryffindor. Two, you're James Potter. You may be a lot of things but you aren't a coward."

James was silent for a moment and then sighed "What if you're wrong? What if I'm a scared coward, sometimes? What if I'm not as brave as you think I am?"

"Bravery isn't the absence of fear." said Eleanora thoughtfully to James who was listening intently "Bravery is feeling that fear rush through you and then deciding that you are going to use it to fight for what you believe in. That's what bravery is. Honestly, there is no bravery without fear."

James pondered over her words for a moment and then asked "When did you get so wise?"

"Since the day I was born." said Eleanora with a grin that made James laugh. 

"What are you scared of?" asked James, the words slipping easily out of his mouth. 

"Losing you." thought Eleanora silently as she looked at James.

But instead Eleanora replied with a mischievous twinkle in her dark brown eyes "Spiders."

James rolled his eyes at her "Come on, Eleanora! You know what I mean!"

"I don't know." said Eleanora biting her lip thoughtfully, knowing that she knew very well what her greatest fear was "Losing the people I love."

James was silent and Eleanora sighed "The war is inevitable and I know it. I can't stop it from happening. But, I just want everyone to be safe."

"I understand." said James with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair "It's getting worse everyday.Everyone who stands up to him dies."

Eleanora sighed as she looked at James who looked unusually serious and solemn, almost old and scared and she didn't know what to say but the words slipped out "Is it wrong of me to not want this - I don't want blood on my hands."

"That's not wrong." said James softly as he took her dirty hands and kissed them "That's everything right and beautiful about you."

James looked at Eleanora who looked worried and thoughtful and reassured her "There's no shame in not fighting." 

"I never thought I'll hear that from a Gryffindor." said Eleanora jokingly making James chuckle "But I am going to fight in the war."

"But I thought you didn't want that." said James surprised. 

"I don't. In fact, I don't want this bloodshed and war at all. I want a peaceful world for all of us." said Eleanora in fierce determination "I'm not going to hide away while everyone else risks their lives for peace. I am going to fight because it's the right thing to do."

"And I'll be there by your side." said James with a tender and soft smile as he squeezed Eleanora's hand in admiration and adoration. 

"We're going to get through this together." said Eleanora as she took both of James hands in her own.

James smiled at her as he nodded at her in agreement "Together."

They sat their in silence, their hands intertwined together and they both couldn't help but think how their hands fit perfectly with each other. As if they were meant to be together. 

"If all of this mess - the war wasn't happening - what would you be doing?" asked Eleanora quietly. 

"I don't know. I really haven't thought about it." said James thoughtfully "I'd probably still be an Auror. I love to chase down and catch bad guys and bring them to justice."

Eleanora chuckled at that confession, admiring James passion and enthusiasm for justice "You'd be a good Auror."

"I'd be a great Auror." said James with a bright grin "Auror Potter. Can you imagine?"

"I can." said Eleanora smiling at James energetic enthusiasm. 

"What would you be doing if there was no need to fight the war?" asked James curiously, wanting to know everything about Eleanora.

"Probably travelling all around the world being a herbologist and magizoologist." said Eleanora with a smile and chuckled when she saw James face "A magizoologist is someone who studies, takes care of and saves magical creatures. It's very exciting!"

"You want to go around saving creatures and plants?" asked James grinning at Eleanora. 

"Well, yes." said Eleanora with a smile that made James heart beat faster "I think it's fascinating and fantastic. And besides, it's a thrilling adventure finding rare plants and saving magical creatures. Never a dull moment."

"Only you would find Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures thrilling and adventurous." said James teasingly making Eleanora laugh. 

"Well, it's because it is!" protested Eleanora making James smile "There's all sorts of different plants and animals out there waiting to be discovered and saved and taken care of!"

"You'd be great at it too!" said James, smiling at Eleanora who blushed "You're kind and smart and everything you touch just becomes better."

"That's not true." said Eleanora shyly and James laughed as he placed his hands on her rosy cheeks and kissed her passionately and lovingly. 

As they broke the kiss, they both looked dazed and intoxicated and James whispered to Eleanora tenderly "The way I feel about you, I've never felt this way about anyone. You're special."

Eleanora couldn't breathe, her heart was racing, the thoughts in her head were spinning around and she whispered back breathlessly "You're my magic."


	42. The Butterflies

"Mr. Potter!" said a stern and familiar voice "I don't think the answer to the question I asked is on Miss. Fernandez' lips."

There was laughter among the students in the class as James stopped kissing Eleanora and dazedly looked at Professor McGonagall who looked exasperated at the both of them. Although Professor McGonagall was wearing an expression of exasperation, Eleanora spotted a hint of amusement hidden in her eyes. 

"Sorry Professor." apologized James with a cheeky grin and then mumbled to Eleanora as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of earshot "Not sorry."

Eleanora laughed under her breath as she whispered back "You know, it wouldn't kill you to pay a bit of attention."

"But it would kill me to not kiss you, you're so irresistible." whispered James biting his lip as he looked at Eleanora who blushed. 

Eleanora smiled at James as she shook her head at him in amusement and happiness. It had been a perfect week since they had started dating and now, thanks to James' incredible lack of self control, everyone in Hogwarts knew about them. But Eleanora didn't mind. She liked that James held her hand as he walked with her to every class they had together. She liked that James put his arms around her and pulled her close and hugged and cuddled her. She liked that James kissed her in front of everyone, not caring where they were and who was watching. She liked that James who didn't really put much effort into homework and studies, helped her with her work by just staying with her in the library, quietly offering her books and intelligent remarks and funny jokes that cracked her up when she was stressed. She liked that James listened to her talk about anything and everything and that she didn't have to try so hard to impress him. She liked that James liked her just the way she is. 

Since Eleanora and James had started dating, the whole of Hogwarts had gone into a state of uncontrolled excitement. Everyone had gone crazy over Eleanora and James and started gossiping over how cute the both of them looked together. Everyone was surprised that James had got over Lily so fast and got together with Eleanora. They were surprised that James Potter, the Beloved Boy of Gryffindor ended up with a Hufflepuff girl and would mutter that he could have done better. If they had been expecting Eleanora to get hurt and cry, they were in for nasty shock because Eleanora didn't care for gossip, she thought it was useless and a waste of everyone's time and she went on with her life, trying her best to make every day productive. And so she ignored the awed whispers, the nasty looks the jealous girls would shoot at her whenever she walked arm in arm with James and focused on the her happiness and the happiness of all those that she cared about. 

As Professor McGonagall rattled out instructions about the lesson, Eleanora watched everyone swish and flick and wave their wands around trying to turn the inanimate object into a deadly animal and then transfigure that dangerous animal into a harmless one. Eleanora saw that most of the students faces screwed up in concentration and frustration and heard a few curse words uttered in anger. Eleanora couldn't blame them, sixth year transfiguration was incredibly hard. Eleanora had practiced this spell over and over again and she got the part of turning an inanimate object into a dangerous animal right but she couldn't seem to get transfiguring a dangerous animal into a harmless one right.

Eleanora and James attempted the spell and Eleanora watched proudly as James' quill turned into a yellow frog and James started laughing as he said reached out to pet it"Oh God, Professor McGonagall is not going to be happy! How is this innocent little frog dangerous?" 

Eleanora slapped James hand quickly before he could touch it and froze the frog before it could do any harm and looked at James "That's not just some innocent and cute frog. That's a Golden Poison Dart Frog."

"A what the what?" asked James confused, only registering the word 'Poison'.

"It's a Golden Poison Dart Frog." explained Eleanora patiently to James who was eyeing the frog in disgust "It's considered to be one of the most toxic animals on Earth. A frog measuring two inches has enough venom to kill ten grown men."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed James looking at the frog who was frozen, its beady eyes staring right into James.

"You're right, I'm Eleanora." said Eleanora with a grin, making James laugh. 

"So that thing could have killed me if I touched it?" asked James looking at Eleanora with a fond smile.

"Yes. I saved your life, Potter." said Eleanora smartly and sassily making James chuckle in amusement and affection "You have a debt of gratitude to repay to me."

James smiled tenderly and a little nervously as he replied "Well, then, how about I repay that debt of gratitude by taking you out on a date?"

Eleanora who was waving her wand dropped her wand in surprise as she looked at James who was smiling sincerely and tenderly at her "Me?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend." said James with a grin, a little amused at how stunned Eleanora looked and then said "It's that - we haven't gone on our first proper date together -"

But whatever James was going to say next was cut off by Eleanora kissing him passionately and he melted into her kiss, tasting everything warm and beautiful and heavenly, feeling like he was falling down but he didn't want to stop. Because he had faith that Eleanora would catch him. 

Eleanora broke the kiss as she smiled at him brightly and James asked breathlessly "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Eleanora in excitement and happiness making James smile happily "Yes! So Hogsmeade then?"

"No, I have a special surprise." said James with a mischievous grin that made Eleanora smile and groan at the same time. 

"Oh no! Your surprises are terrible." said Eleanora laughing as James pulled an offended face "Knowing you, it will involve mischief making and rule breaking."

"You do know me." said James with a laugh as he took Eleanora's hand and kissed it lightly and lovingly making her blush. 

"Fine." said Eleanora with a smile "When and where?"

"Tonight." answered James easily and Eleanora looked at him disbelief. "At let's say ... ten."

"That would be breaking the curfew." whispered Eleanora in disbelief but James saw that she was suppressing a smile. 

"Yes." said James with a grin "But rules are made to be broken."

"I - that is not true." said Eleanora looking at her boyfriend with amusement and exasperation "What if we get caught?"

"Aww, you're so cute when you're worried." said James as he kissed Eleanora's furrowed forehead "Trust me, darling, we won't get caught. I promise."

"You're lucky I like you more than anyone here." said Eleanora as she nodded her head in agreement with a sweet smile.

"I am very lucky." said James as he kissed Eleanora on the cheek tenderly and sweetly making the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Suddenly the figure of Professor McGonagall loomed over them and both of them looked at their teacher who was staring at them with high expectation as she said "Well, Mr. Potter, Miss Fernandez, would you care to show me your progress regarding this spell?"

"With pleasure, Minnie." began James confidently as he pointed his wand at the frog and said the spell. As the spell hit the frog, the frog started to turn blue, green and then yellow over and over again and then started to swell in size. Before the frog could do any more harm, Professor McGonagall vanished it away and looked at James with exasperation.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you work hard on improving your spell without distractions." said Professor McGonagall strictly and Eleanora shot James a sympathetic look.

Then Professor McGonagall looked at Eleanora with a no - nonsense look and said "Miss. Fernandez, the quill on top of your desk, isn't going to transfigure itself. Now, please perform the spell and let's hope that your performance is much more graceful than Mr. Potter's."

Eleanora saw James flinch at the harsh tone of voice used by Professor McGonagall and although she felt like crap, she understood that Professor McGonagall was stressed. And Eleanora knew that she was going to get scolded after this because she hadn't perfected the spell. 

But Eleanora pointed her wand at the inanimate quill laying on her desk and performed the spell. As the spell hit her quill, the black quill turned into a dark black vicious looking snake that made everyone gasp and jump back. But strangely and surprisingly, Eleanora didn't feel scared. Eleanora didn't feel like she should be scared of this mysterious and elegant creature. She was fascinated by its shining coils, its dark and mysterious eyes, its thin fork tongue hissing in and out over and over. Eleanora thought that although it was very dangerous, it looked absolutely beautiful in a dark, elegant and twisted way. As the snake started slithering towards James, she remembered the spell and pointed her wand towards the snake and performed it again, hoping with all her heart that it would work. 

And as the spell hit the snake, the dark black snake transfigured into ten beautiful soft pink butterflies that fluttered around the classroom, flying high and flying free.


	43. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is the end of all the endings?  
> My broken bones are mending  
> With all these nights we're spending  
> Up on the roof with a school girl crush  
> Drinking beer out of plastic cups  
> Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff  
> Baby, all at once, this is enough"
> 
> \- Taylor Swift, King of My Heart
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dmQXMGz7dE

Eleanora was standing in front of the Hufflepuff common room nervously, hoping no one would catch her out of bed. She knew that Louis and Chloe would do their best to cover for her and there she was waiting in anticipation for James Potter. She smiled to herself, wondering what that boy was doing to her. Before this Eleanora would never have considered breaking the rules because she obeyed the rules. Obeying the rules kept her safe and kept her brilliant record shining as a prefect and a good student. She believed rules were necessary but she wasn't opposed to breaking them. But so far, Eleanora had never broken them herself. Well, maybe once or twice, she might have broken a few rules but no one noticed! Being out of bed was noticeable and inescapable! But Eleanora found herself intrigued by James Potter and how he lived his life freely without caring about the rules. She wished that she could be more carefree and easygoing like him but she knew that she would always be the girl who cared too much about every single detail. 

Suddenly, in the darkness, a figure appeared out of thin air and startled Eleanora so much that she uttered an alarmed scream and she reacted immediately by punching him on the face. The figure gave a hurt groan as he cursed in pain "OWWWW!!!!"

Eleanora was filled with humiliation and worry as she recognized and made out the messy hair, the glasses and the hazel eyes in the dark "Oh my Merlin, James! Are you hurt?"

"No!" groaned James in pain as he clutched his nose "Why did you punch me?"

"Oh what the hell? A strange figure suddenly appears out of the dark and I just reacted!" said Eleanora as she tried to look at his nose which was bleeding slightly. She could hear Timothy snickering inside her head congratulating her on a job well done and she rolled her eyes at James who was whimpering "Oh do stop moaning, you'll survive."

"Of course, I'll survive! I'm worried about my classically handsome looks!" said James in a tone of a man who has lost everything. 

Eleanora knew that she should find this disaster humiliating and upsetting but a part of her found this amusing and funny "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Then she pointed her wand at James broke nose "Episkey!"

James' nose felt very hot, then very cold and then he raised his hand and felt his nose gingerly which seemed to be mended and then looked at Eleanora with a twinkle in his eyes "How do I look?"

"Hmm. You look like an idiot who got punched by his girlfriend for sneaking up on her in the middle of the night!" said Eleanora smartly as she laughed. 

"Nice!" said James with a cheeky grin as he looked admiringly at Eleanora "You have really got a nice right hook." 

"Thank you, James." said Eleanora, taken aback in surprise at the compliment "I'm sorry if I hurt -"

"Nah, it's totally okay." said James as he hugged Eleanora and breathed in her sweet jasmine and mint fragrance "I kinda liked it."

"Kinky." mumbled Eleanora with a grin as she hugged him back, making James laugh out loud. 

James looked at Eleanora who was wearing a long sleeved light pink sweatshirt with a picture of two swallows and a navy blue skirt and felt his heart race wildly as he drank in how beautiful and graceful Eleanora looked and he couldn't really believe that this incredible woman standing in front of him was his girlfriend. He couldn't quite believe that Eleanora really, really, really liked him for who he was and wanted to go out with him. Eleanora could have anyone in the world and she chose him. He felt absolutely lucky and happy at that fact. 

Eleanora looked shyly at James who was looking at her with wonder and appreciation and smiled shyly as she asked him "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're beautiful." said James in quiet reverence as he stared at Eleanora "You're beautiful."

Eleanora blushed as she shook her head furiously "I am no -" 

"Don't say that you're not." said James taking her hands as he looked into her eyes with affection "If only you could see what I see."

Eleanora smiled brilliantly at James, feeling tears prick her eyes, not knowing why she was suddenly overwhelmed with so many emotions "I am quite happy with my view."

James grinned happily at her as he kissed her lovingly making Eleanora sigh in happiness as she pulled James closer to her while he put his arms around her waist and held her tight as if he never wanted to let her go. Eleanora wanted this to last forever. She ran her hands through James dark hair, making him moan and she smiled into the kiss happily. Eleanora felt James hands exploring her and the warmth and intensity grew every time he touched her. She wanted more of this, more of James but James broke the kiss as he looked at her breathlessly. 

"The date." said James breathlessly, reminding her of the reason they were actually out of bed. 

"I don't mind. We can just stay here and do this." said Eleanora with a cheeky smile as she leaned in and kissed James passionately and he melted into her kiss which made his heart feel like it was summer. 

After a few moments, with great difficulty, James gathered all of his crumbled self - control as he broke the kiss as he looked at Eleanora who was pouting "Okay as much as I love making out with you here, Eleanora, I have a surprise for you out there." 

"Alright." said Eleanora as she kissed James lightly on the lips again and grinned "Let's see what awesome surprise you've got for us."

"So, put this on." said James as he held a silvery, wavy cloak and draped it around himself and Eleanora.

Eleanora gasped as she looked at herself and then James "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak." said James with a grin as they began walking. 

"How - when - how did you get your hands on this?" asked Eleanora as she looked in fascination at how both of them had become invisible and she understood that this was not just an ordinary invisibility cloak. There was something powerful and mysterious about this Cloak of Invisibility. 

"Family Heirloom." said James airily "My dad gave it to me when I was eleven years old. He told me it was a very special cloak and advised me to use it well." 

"And I see you have not let Mr. Potter down." said Eleanora with a light smile as she held onto James hand. 

James chuckled warmly and amused "Yeah, well what can I say? That cloak has helped us to manage hell of mischief."

"Now, it makes sense. How you pull off your mind-blowing pranks." said Eleanora, understanding dawning on her face. 

"You think our pranks are mind - blowing?" asked James playfully as he nudged Eleanora with a mischievous smile. 

"Oh, did I say that?" asked Eleanora with a grin, trying to cover her secret admiration for James' mischief making. 

"Yeah, you did." said James with a laugh as he kissed the side of Eleanora's head "Thanks, darling. It's nice to know that you secretly admire our amazing pranks."

"It's not that I admire." said Eleanora honestly and James looked at her "I mean - your pranks are well thought out and executed but what I admire most is that you - you're so carefree and easygoing. You don't worry too much, you just have a good time."

James smiled at Eleanora widely "Well, my motto is that it's better to look back on life and say 'I can't believe I did this' than look back and say 'I wish I did that'."

"I get that. And that's something I really like about you." said Eleanora with a beautiful smile that made James smile and blush "I wish I was more like that."

"You're perfect the way you are." said James naturally as he squeezed Eleanora's hand gently. It wasn't a reassuring tone, it was a voice filled with steady truth and real honesty. 

Eleanora laughed at that as she blushed slightly "What I mean is that - I wish I could stop worrying over little things and just relax. Stop caring about the rules and just have fun."

"Well, I like that about you." said James honestly in a tone of a man who was confessing something precious to him "I like that you care about little things and you put thought and effort into your work. I like that you care about the rules and follow them. I like that you care about things that other people don't."

Eleanora was taken aback in surprise, and she was speechless for a few moments as they walked in silence in the grounds of Hogwarts. She felt absolutely overwhelmed in surprise by how James always managed to pull her back from her self doubt with a few simple words that were filled with thoughtfulness and kindness. She squeezed his hand gently, silently showing her appreciation for him being there for her by being himself. 

Eleanora broke the silence as her curiosity got the best of her "Alright, James. Why are we in the grounds of Hogwarts covered by an invisibility cloak in the freezing middle of the night?"

"Always asking the right questions." said James with a grin as he took her hand and led her to a part of the grounds that was hidden away from the sight of the castle by a canopy of trees. As they walked through it, and the trees cleared up and she let out a little delighted gasp as she saw a picnic blanket laying on the grassy ground with a picnic basket and a few floating candles flickering in the darkness. It was so sweet and romantic and thoughtful and so unexpected. She hadn't expected this as a surprise from James, honestly she hadn't know what to expect! And, James had surprised her completely with his sweet thoughtfulness and Eleanora felt her heart burst with love for James. 

Maybe she had been silent for too long as she took in everything before her because James was scratching his head nervously as he looked at Eleanora "Do you like it? I thought you would like it - oh Merlin - did I go too far with -"

"James." breathed Eleanora in wonder as she looked at James with warmth in her eyes "I love it!"

"You do?" asked James as he smiled at her in happiness 

"Yes, it's perfect!" said Eleanora as she kissed him happily and smiled at him "I can't believe you did all of this for me!"

"No one has ever done this for me." thought Eleanora quietly, feeling surprised and happy that James had put in so much of effort for their first date, to make her feel special. It was a special, heartwarming feeling that she had never felt with anyone else. 

"Well, I wanted our first date to be special." said James as he smiled at the wonder in Eleanora's eyes and beauty in her smile. "I wanted everything to be special - well - because - you're special to me."

Eleanora blushed and surprised James by suddenly hugging him tightly as a few tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. She buried her face into James shoulder hoping that James wouldn't notice her stupid childish tears. It was completely stupid of her to cry but they were involuntary tears bought out by the fact that all her life she had been caring for people and making them feel special but no one cared enough to make her feel special. Until James came along. 

James hugged her back as he kissed her hair, softly murmuring "Are you happy?"

"Over the moon." whispered back Eleanora with a smile as she kissed James shoulder.

They broke the hug and James smiled at her as he took her hand and led her towards the picnic. They both sat down and Eleanora made herself comfortable as James took the picnic basket and started rummaging through it like a little child. 

"Oh, we've got a feast here. I sneaked into the kitchen and got us some tasty treats." said James as he bought out sandwiches, a huge chocolate cake, chips, potato salad, fruits and boxes of chocolate frogs.

Eleanora's stomach grumbled in hunger as she saw and smelled the food "Merlin, you're a miracle, James. I am starving!"

James laughed as Eleanora grabbed a sandwich and began to eat it "You had dinner!"

"But I'm still starving!" protested Eleanora childishly making James laugh as he bit into his own sandwich "I love food!"

"I can see that. And I knew that, so that's why we're here." said James with a grin "You're such a food lover."

"Yeah. I can eat but I can't cook to save my life." said Eleanora as she munched happily on her ham sandwich "I'm a terrible cook."

"What?" asked James in surprise "Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious." said Eleanora solemnly and then winked at James "Why? Are you disappointed that I'm not the perfect girlfriend?"

"What?" asked James taken aback by the question "No! You're still amazing to me even if you can't cook to save lives. And anyway, lucky for you, I do know my way around the kitchen."

This time Eleanora started choking on her sandwich in shock as she coughed and James patted her on the back while looking amused. Eleanora coughed as she looked at James in surprise as she spluttered "You? You can cook?"

"Always the tone of surprise." said James with an amused grin as he winked playfully at his girlfriend "I don't want to brag but I am a master chef."

"You?" asked Eleanora, still not being able to grasp the fact that James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, Quidditch Captain, the boy who created constant mischief and trouble was amazing in the kitchen. "What - am I dreaming?"

"Thanks." said James pretending to be offended but he couldn't help smiling.

"No, what I mean is that - I kind of have a hard time picturing you in an apron and fussing around the kitchen when you can't even manage to stay on your broom." said Eleanora with a mischievous twinkle in her dark brown eyes that made James laugh again.

"You haven't changed." said James, glad that Eleanora was still the same teasing, witty and playful girl he knew from the beginning. He had heard of people changing once they got into relationships but even though Eleanora was his girlfriend, Eleanora showed no signs of letting him off the hook so easily and he loved that about her. 

"I think it's great." said Eleanora sincerely and honestly "I think it's awesome that you're a good cook. Now we won't starve to death because you're there to save us."

James smiled at Eleanora warmly "Always happy to help. When we will live together, I'll do the cooking and you do the cleaning."

"Deal." said Eleanora naturally without thinking and then as she bit into her sandwich she realized what James had said to her. Live together. Together. Living Together, James and Her. In a house of their own. 

James must have seen her expression because he quickly said "I meant - like -"

"You want to live together? Like with me? Us together in our own home?" asked Eleanora slowly, interrupting James as she processed everything that meant.

James blushed a bright cherry red as he began to speak "I - Yes. Is it weird? I know we've been together only for a week but I feel - for me there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to live with you. Is it wrong of me to not want half of you - I mean I want all of you - I know I'm being an idiot -"

But James was cut off by Eleanora kissing him passionately, her kiss filled with overwhelming joy and affirmation that felt right and real, that this was what she had been searching for all her life. That what she felt with James was what she wanted for the rest of her life. 

"You're not being an idiot." whispered Eleanora breathlessly as she broke the kiss to come up for air. She looked into James hazel eyes with so much of affection and sincerity as she whispered "I want it too. I want all of it with you." 

James smiled, his heart hurting with the overflowing happiness he felt. Was it possible for a human being to feel so much of happiness because of another extraordinary human being?

"Tell me. Tell me everything you want with me." asked James softly as Eleanora straddled him and put her arms around his neck. 

"I want to wake up next to you every morning knowing you are mine." said Eleanora softly as she pulled James close and kissed him "I want lazy morning breakfasts and huge lunches and late night dinners with you and I want to cook with you, even though I'm terrible at it." James huffed with laughter as she leaned into kiss him again and then she continued "I want to work with you and fight beside you." James smiled softly and tenderly as he kissed Eleanora who whispered reverently as if she was revealing a precious secret close to her heart "I want to move in and live with you - maybe in a nice, small, cosy house with a porch. I want to fall in love with you every day. I want to hold hands with you and kiss you and laugh with you and make you happy." 

"I want you." said Eleanora as she pulled James in for a passionate and emotional kiss filled with so much of said and unsaid words and tender promises that were intended to be kept. 

"Eleanora." breathed James, knowing that Eleanora was the air around him, he couldn't breathe and live without her "Eleanora, I feel like I've known you my whole life even though we only met this year. Is that crazy? Do you think I'm mad?"

"No. I think you're perfectly sane." said Eleanora as she kissed the top of James nose making him smile "Maybe our souls have met even before we did."

"You're a poet." said James teasingly as he kissed Eleanora's neck teasingly making her moan "Who knew?"

"Well - now you do." moaned Eleanora as James kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and he smirked against her skin "And that's all that matters."

"I'll buy you that house." said James as he kissed her collarbone and then looked into her eyes with sincerity "With a beautiful garden filled with countless pretty flowers that you can look after. And a nice porch so that we can sit there together in the mornings and evenings every day of our lives."

"Our own home." said Eleanora softly as she rested her forehead on James forehead "Just the two of us."

"Only us." said James with a soft and loving smile "You and me. Forever."


	44. Life and Death

Eleanora was listening to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter plan their latest prank involving chocolate frogs, butterflies and knights in shining armor. Her lips curved up in amusement as she listened to the ridiculous ideas put forth by James and Sirius while Peter supported them wholeheartedly as Remus shot sarcastic and clever remarks to dispute their theories and come up with better plans. Chloe was off on a date with another Gryffindor boy and Eleanora and Louis had made sure to make a big fuss over Chloe before sending her and then Louis was in detention with Professor McGonagall for terrorizing her while she was in her animagus form which was a cat. So Eleanora had decided to spend time with the four genius mischief makers and lovable boys who were debating the finer points of the prank very loudly while she listened to them and read 'The Daily Prophet'.

She saw the usual headlines of muggles vanishing without a trace, muggles being murdered without a cause, more raids to take down Lord Voldemort organized by the Ministry of Magic going horribly wrong and ending up killing good and talented wizards and witches, debates on magical legislation regarding half - breeds which were usually prejudiced and ignorant and then as she read on gaining knowledge of what was happening, another article caught her eye. It was written by a reporter named June Baggins and terror and horror ripped through her as she read about an Obscurus ripping and flying through the streets of London. According to the article many muggles were killed along with few of the wizards who had teamed up to stop it. Eleanora's hands started shaking violently as she thought about the people she loved dearly who lived in London. Timothy, her mother, her father - were they alive? Were they victims of the Obscurus destruction? She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down and trying her best to think of positive thoughts as she looked at the picture of the dark black fluid like cloud unleashing hell through London.

"Moony come on, if we could get the knights to sing and dance to Weird Sisters songs, that would be iconic." said James as laughter rippled through him and then he turned towards his girlfriend who had been quiet for some time "Come on, Eleanora, back me up."

But once James saw Eleanora, he was startled and shocked at how pale Eleanora had gone as she stared blankly at the newspaper she was holding with violently shaking hands. Remus, Peter and Sirius looked startled once they saw the change in Eleanora and James rushed towards Eleanora and knelt by her side.

"Eleanora? What's wrong?" asked James in concern as he looked at the marble white pale girl who looked scared.

Eleanora couldn't speak, her eyes flickered towards the article and James saw what she was reading and took it into his hands and read it out loudly "An Unknown Dark Obscurus Unleashes Hell in London."

Remus gasped in shock but Peter and Sirius although taken aback, remained clueless and Peter naively asked "What is an Obscurus?"

James shot him a sharp look as he took Eleanora's hands into his own and Eleanora answered the question in a trembling voice "An Obscurus is the manifestation of the repressed energy of a young wizard or witch. It's an unstable, dark and uncontrollable force that bursts out and attacks and then vanishes."

Eleanora took in a deep breath as she shuddered "And it's attacked London. My home."

"Oh, Eleanora." murmured Sirius as James hugged Eleanora who remained stiff and unmoving.

"I - I don't know what's happened to them. My mum and my dad. I haven't heard from them." said Eleanora as she started talking fast, swift as the thoughts that swirled around her head "I don't know what's happened to them. I haven't heard from them. What if they -"

But Eleanora couldn't say those words because no, her family couldn't be dead. They had to be safe. They had to be alive. It was selfish of her but Eleanora was not ready to lose her mum, her dad and Timothy. There was so much more that she had to say to them and to do with them. They all had the rest of their lives before them and now she was praying to whatever divinity out there to not make it possible.

"Hey." whispered James softly as he hugged Eleanora, murmuring words of comfort to her while Remus who was feeling anxious and terrible took the newspaper and scanned the article. It was an attack by an unknown Obscurus that the authorities suspect were acting on the orders of Lord Voldemort since the Obscurus attacked a festival celebrating a famous muggle celebrity. Many muggles were killed and a few muggles sustained fatal and life threatening injuries.

"Eleanora, this is -" began Sirius, feeling angry because he knew who was behind this attack and feeling guilty because he knew that his family supported this kind of ugly violence "They are not dead. You're family is still alive."

"How do you know?" asked Eleanora, her eyes shining with tears as she looked at Sirius fiercely.

"Because - because we have to hope. Hope for the best." said Sirius as he looked into his friend's eyes "Hope keeps us alive."

Eleanora swallowed as she closed her eyes and breathed in and out feeling the warmth and comfort of James wrap around her. As she opened her eyes, she suddenly saw a white snowy owl flying towards her swiftly and she gasped in relief and panic at the same time as the bird landed on her lap, startling the boys with a loud screech.

"Peggy!" exclaimed Eleanora as her trembling hands took the letter that would contain the news that would make or break her. The writing on the envelope was familiar and she ripped open the envelope quickly in bated breath to read the familiar handwriting.

Eleanora bit her lip, stood up and walked away a few steps away from the boys as she began to read anxiously in bated breath.

**Darling Eleanora,**

**What the bloody fucking hell?**

**When you told me about the war between that maniacal power hungry wizard and your magical community, you did not tell me about a bloody dark cloud that would rip through London and tear it apart! It would have been nice to have a warning about it, so I could have got ready for it! It was scary and frightening and the worst experience of my life!**

**Now that I've ranted it off my chest, I am thankfully and mercifully alive. So are your parents. Don't worry, we're all fine. Well apart from a few injuries that would take time and medical science to heal.**

**What was that dark and mysterious cloud that attacked us? Eleanora, it didn't only attack London, it wrecked into Benjamin Bentley's birthday party. Talk about walking into a party without an invitation.**

**Eleanora, Benjamin Bentley is dead.**

**He was the first one to go. I saw it with my own eyes, Eleanora. I couldn't do anything about it, I watched as that great dark wind with shining white eyes lunged at Benjamin and killed him without mercy. Eleanora - I was a coward. I should have done something to save my friend but I stood their frozen in terror.**

**I know I didn't like Bentley and I wasn't particularly kind to him but he was my friend, Eleanora. Can you understand that?**

**Your mother and father were braver than me. They managed to save lives by getting some women, children and men outside immediately. I was one of the many lives they saved that night. Their bravery was rewarded with injuries - not life threatening - thank God! Your mum fell down and hit her head pretty hard, suffering a concussion and your dad has a broken arm. They will heal and live. And I will take care of them, I promise you that, Eleanora. Aunt Elizabeth and Thomas are going to be fine. I'm sure they will write to you as soon as they get out of the hospital.**

**I still feel overwhelming remorse for Bentley's death. That man was many things but he was one of those lads who always had a good time. And Bentley died, he died on the same day he was born. From birth to death.**

**His birthday became his doomsday.**

**Eleanora, I am scared. I am ashamed. You told me that this war was going to be madness and you were right. I can't stand back and watch innocents die, Eleanora. Can you? Can you do nothing while innocent people are condemned to death because they were born as they were? We have to do something! What is that monster that attacked us? Will it come back? Was it attacking us on the orders of that psychopath who wants to kill us all? I need to know. And don't give me an excuse about me not being able to help because have you met me? I am a genius and I could have probably built something that could have taken down that monster if I had the right information and the tools. I can help Eleanora, if only you will let me.**

**And Eleanora, I love you. All of this madness had made me realize that what I cherish most in the world is you. You're my best friend, you're the only true friend I have and I cannot imagine my life without you.**

**Please write to me immediately once you get this. I hope you're doing fine.**

**I'm with you until the very end, pal.**

**Wishing you all the happiness in the world,**

**Yours truly,**

**Timothy Robinson.**

Eleanora let out a breath as she finished reading the letter. Her first thought was filled with overwhelming relief and joy at her family being safe and alive, even though they were hurt. They were still alive, still breathing, still full of life and still here with Eleanora. But they were hurt. Her parents and Timothy were hurt. They were lucky that they only got injured. But what would happen next time? Would they escape with their lives? Would they be inflicted with a life - threatening injury? Would they still be alive? Why were her parents even there? Of course, her mother was an agent and her father was an Auror, so obviously they were people who couldn't stay away from fatal, life threatening danger. They loved diving headfirst into dangerous situations in the name of saving lives of people. Eleanora had always thought of her parents as brave and noble people but sometimes she wished that they would stop prioritizing others lives over their own. She knew it was an incredibly selfish thought and every time Eleanora had that thought she would rebuke herself because every life was important. But why that thought came to her was because of her fear of losing her parents every time they risked their lives to save the world. Eleanora knew that they risked everything and put their lives on the line to keep people safe and make a better world for everyone, most importantly for her, their only daughter. But what was the point of living in a better world without the people that she truly loved and cared about? Was it more noble to live a normal life in order to love or was it more noble to face the hard choices in order to make a better world for the loved ones to live in? Those were the questions that pounded through Eleanora's brain but she was incredibly glad that her family - her mum, her dad, and Timothy - were alive and safe.

But then Benjamin Bentley clouded her thoughts. The tall and broad shouldered boy had always been an ass, the epitome of everything that Eleanora disliked in a man. She remembered about how she had first met him at Timothy's birthday party and he had made fun of her so badly that she had cried. She remembered every time that Benjamin Bentley would come over to Timothy's place and they would laugh and joke while Eleanora would glare at him in pure dislike. She remembered how Benjamin and her always got into fierce fights which would be broken up by Timothy who would try his hardest play peacemaker and very unsuccessfully get his two friends to get along with each other. She remembered how Benjamin would pull her hair and push her down the stairs and laugh at her whenever she spoke. She remembered how Benjamin would mock her ideas and tease Timothy for respecting Eleanora. She remembered how Benjamin had got drunk and tried to kiss her on Timothy's yacht party and how she had pushed him into the Thames in disgust and dislike. She remembered how Benjamin would look at her as if he was trying to figure her out but at the same time mocking her for being herself. She remembered Benjamin, the boy who teased her mercilessly and relentlessly, the boy who was alive .... now dead.

Dead.

Killed on his birthday, a day that was supposed to be happy and celebrated.

Eleanora didn't know why tears were pricking her eyes, she didn't understand why she was upset for a boy who she had spent most of her life disliking.

"Eleanora?" a gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked to see it was James who was looking at her with so much of concern and gentleness on his face.

"They're fine. My parents. My family." said Eleanora not knowing how she was managing to speak.

Sirius, Remus and Peter collectively let out a sigh of relief as they started cheering but James knew there was more to the story as he looked at Eleanora. She was smiling but her smile didn't quite reach her sad eyes which were shining with tears.

"What's wrong?" asked James softly as he placed his hands comfortingly on Eleanora's shoulders.

"I - someone I knew died." said Eleanora, her voice trembling and everyone froze.

"Oh, Eleanora. " said Remus as he stepped towards her with sympathetic expression. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know why it hit so hard." said Eleanora as she shook her head as she sniffed, trying to blink back her tears "We weren't close - I - he wasn't - we weren't friends, we hated each other. He was an ass, he was horrible, he was disrespectful, rude and unkind. But - he was - I don't know why I'm crying over that stupid wanker!"

Eleanora hastily wiped her tears away, knowing why she was crying over him. She felt guilty in a twisted way, for hating Benjamin Bentley and not ever giving him a chance. She felt guilty that part of her world, something in her magical world had killed her and she somehow felt responsible for that, even though she wasn't. And though she knew that Benjamin Bentley was an asshole, she felt terrible that he had died young. He hadn't done so much more that he should have done like go to university, get married, have kids and travel more around the world. The world had been terribly unkind to a young life in that way and Eleanora was crying because of that.

"Oh honey." murmured James as he put his arms around Eleanora and pulled her close into a comforting hug.

"Why am I crying over someone who has been nothing but horrible to me?" asked Eleanora as tears slipped down her face.

"It's because you're a good person." said the steady voice of James Potter "You're a good person."

But Eleanora didn't believe that and she heard James soothing and comforting voice whisper "Sweetheart, what do you need me to do for you?"

"Just be here with me." said Eleanora softly as she snuggled up to James, craving more of his warmth and comfort.

And that's exactly what James did.


	45. Jealousy Thy Name Is ....

"So, you're dating the dense, thick skulled prat Potter?" asked Regulus as he looked at Eleanora with his eyebrows raised unimpressed, as he made Eleanora look at him in exasperation and Andrew, Angelo and Morgan laugh in amusement.

"He is not a prat." defended Eleanora as her lips twitched in amusement at Regulus' words that she didn't take personally and blushed as she shyly said the next few words "And yes. I am. Dating him."

"Eloquent as ever." remarked Morgan, his eyes filled with laughter at how red Eleanora had blushed. "I have to be honest with you, Eleanora. I am a little disappointed in you, dating a Gryffindor and James Potter at that."

"Well, I don't seek your approval, Morgan." replied Eleanora with a smile, that made Morgan proud of her and Regulus, Angelo and Andrew cheer and laugh at her sassy remarks. "I like him very much. But your honesty is much appreciated." 

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and pretend like I actually like Potter." said Regulus and Eleanora noticed that his voice held a hint of bitterness and Eleanora knew why "Potter, Prince Potter. He prances around like he owns the place and acts so high and mighty like he is better than the rest of us when he is not." 

"I agree. You can do better." said Morgan as he shrugged carelessly. 

Angelo and Andrew squirmed uncomfortably as they looked at Eleanora, hoping that Regulus and Morgan wouldn't get into a fight with Eleanora. But Eleanora bit her lip and then smiled gently at Regulus and Morgan "Just give James a chance. He is flawed but he is a good man."

Regulus and Morgan looked at her and before they could say anything Andrew jumped in "Well, I trust in Eleanora's judgment. If she thinks Potter the Prat is worthy of her, then I trust her."

Eleanora looked at Andrew gratefully and Angelo smiled cheerfully "The real question is does Potter make you happy, Eleanora?"

"Does Potter treat you properly?" asked Morgan with a scowl but his eyes were full of concern. 

"Yes. He has been so wonderful to me. I'm very happy with James." said Eleanora with a wide and joyful smile that the four Slytherin boys had never seen on her face before. 

There was a moment of silence as the four boys exchanged understanding glances with each other and contemplated what her words meant. Then Regulus sighed as his lips twitched into a small smile "Then that's what matters."

"Yeah." said Morgan as he looked at Eleanora's happy smile and felt happy for her and wistful for himself and then a firm expression came over his face "But he better not hurt you. Because if he does, he will be giving all of us here a real reason to kill him." 

"Oh Merlin!" said Eleanora as she groaned at the four Slytherin boys over - protectiveness as she saw them nodding their heads with purpose as they all agreed with Morgan "I don't need you to do that." 

"Oh, we know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself." said Andrew with a grin.

"But should you require our services, feel free to call us." added Angelo with a smirk and Regulus, Andrew and Morgan smiled sweetly at her "We will do the job."

"At a profitable price, of course." said Morgan with a sweet smile that made him almost adorable "But isn't the real prize killing James Potter?"

"Alright, that's enough!" snapped Eleanora in exasperation and amusement at the four cunning and devious Slytherins "I can't believe I'm friends with you all! Why am I friends with you bastards?"

"Because underneath our murderous, dangerous, conniving and cunning surfaces, you see hearts of pure gold." said Andrew making Regulus, Angelo and Morgan snort with laughter and Eleanora roll her eyes. 

"Alright, settle down children!" said Angelo in a fatherly tone as he laughed at Eleanora sticking her tongue childishly at Andrew who made a ridiculous face at her. 

"Yes, dad." chimed Regulus, Andrew and Morgan obediently making Angelo and Eleanora laugh loudly at them. 

Eleanora smiled at the four Slytherin boys who were chatting about the best way to murder someone without magic. It was a lively debate filled with genius ideas and Eleanora knew that she should be alarmed but she didn't feel that way about these four boys. She saw something in each one of them that the rest of the world didn't see. 

In Regulus, Eleanora saw sharp intelligence and an extraordinary bravery that was silent. She saw how he cared too much but never expressed it for the fear of being called a disgrace and how he tried to live up to the expectations of his family while trying to forge his on path and figure out who he is. In Morgan, Eleanora saw honesty and authenticity that sometimes scared others. She saw his brutal honest remarks was a way of protecting himself and showing the people in his heart how much he cares about them. He was incredibly and scarily observant, he could sense that something was wrong way before it happened and understand the true intentions of people just by looking at them. In Andrew, Eleanora saw a heart full of love and protectiveness. Andrew was a person who would do anything, no matter what it was, no matter what the cost, to protect the people he loved. Andrew was a Slytherin Sweetheart but the minute someone crossed and hurt a person that Andrew cared about, all hell would unleash upon that unfortunate soul. And in Angelo, Eleanora saw an ambitious boy filled with strategic and intelligent plans and hopeful optimism to create a better world for the wizarding community. Angelo was filled with the love for learning, the cheerful optimism and a good and kind heart which was always in the right place. And so while everyone else looked down upon these Slytherins, Eleanora looked at them because she knew better than anyone else. Although these four boys looked cold and unfriendly, with permanent scowls or frowns on their faces most of the time and scared most of the students away and got the dislike of most teachers because of their arrogant attitude, Eleanora knew that deep down, they were good people with good hearts living lives with hard choices. 

"I still think that knife to the back wins!" said Andrew as he glared murderously at Regulus who was smirking triumphantly "It's effective and efficient! I mean - BAM!" Andrew acted out a violent stabbing scene making Eleanora hide her smile "And the job is done."

"It's messy and will get you caught." said Morgan rolling his eyes at Andrew "Hitting someone hard with a broom onto their skull is what I propose and stand by."

"That is the most clever plan of killing someone I've ever heard." said Regulus sarcastically rolling his eyes at Morgan's stupidity "Poison in their cup. That's what I would do."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool." said Angelo as she looked at Andrew, Morgan and Regulus with worry written all over his face "I'm going to sign you all up for therapy at St. Mungo's." 

"WHAT? WE'RE FINE!" chorused Regulus, Morgan and Andrew in unison and then Regulus added with distaste "I don't need some unqualified healer examining my head, thank you very much."

"How about instead of killing people, we try to understand them and live peacefully with each other?" asked Eleanora with a smile as she offered up a suggestion. 

Andrew, Regulus and Morgan paused for a moment to think about Eleanora's suggestion and then looked at each other and then at Eleanora, shrugging nonchalantly as they said in unison "No, don't think that'll suit us."

Angelo and Eleanora laughed at the brotherhood of the three boys and as Angelo smiled at Eleanora who smiled at him and then her eyes fell on a familiar and heartwarming figure walking towards them. It was none other than James Potter who was laughing loudly as he ran his hand through his dark hair making it even messier. Eleanora smiled at the beautiful sight of James and then realized that he wasn't walking alone. Accompanying him, was a fiery red haired, bright green eyed witch bearing the name, Lily Evans that was presently making James laugh out loud at something she had just said to him. 

Eleanora had never felt the urge to strangle someone but she got pretty close to that emotion as she saw Lily nudging James playfully making him laugh in amusement, his hazel eyes crinkling. Something ugly and angry swelled up within her, consuming her rationality. Her breathing grew fast as her heart started beating wildly with an emotion that was akin to jealousy. She had never felt it quite like this before and she hated what it was doing to her. Eleanora tried to calm herself down by reasoning and rationalizing with her thoughts by repeating and reminding herself that she trusted James with her life. She trusted James with her heart and he had never done anything to hurt her. James had never given her a reason to distrust him. But the cruel voices inside her head whispered nastily, reminding her that Lily was his first love, and the love that would always have a special place in his heart. Lily Evans was the girl James liked since first year and had pursued and chased with passion and purpose. Eleanora knew that James was a good man who wouldn't hurt her but how could she compete with the brilliant and beautiful Lily Evans?

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." said a firm and gentle voice, snapping Eleanora out of her swirling nasty thoughts and she saw Angelo along with Regulus, Andrew and Morgan looking at her in concerned, worried and knowing expressions. 

"Stop thinking what?" asked Eleanora, hoping that her innocent and casual manner would throw them off. 

But they were goddamn Slytherins, they were sharp and observing and annoying. So basically, they saw right through her. 

Andrew looked at her with his 'don't play dumb with me' stare "Stop thinking that something is going on between your precious boyfriend and Evans."

"I - what?" asked Eleanora, faking loud laughter which made Angelo, Morgan, Regulus and Andrew exchange glances with each other and sigh "I wasn't - I didn't even see James."

"Alright." said Morgan taking charge of the situation, half amused and half exasperated at Eleanora "You know, Eleanora, it's perfectly fine to admit that the green snake of jealousy is curling around your heart."

Eleanora looked at Morgan as she laughed slightly "I - I'm not jealous. I don't even care!"

"Really?" asked Angelo with one eyebrow raised inquisitively "So that was not a murderous expression we saw on your face just a few moments ago?"

"I - I don't have a murderous expression!" protested Eleanora as she looked at a smirking Angelo in disbelief.

"Look, there is no shame in admitting to us that you're a little bit jealous of Lily, who happens to be Potter's former long time crush." said Andrew knowingly with a small smile. 

"I am not jealous! Jealousy is a gross and toxic emotion." said Eleanora as she shook her head, feeling like she was lying to herself. "I'm not jealous."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than us." said Regulus casually as he shrugged. 

"You should talk to him before that redhead goody two shoes gets her hands all over him." said Morgan carelessly unaware of the glares shot at him by the other three Slytherins and not seeing Eleanora go pale. 

"Morgan!" reprimanded Angelo sharply as he looked at Eleanora. 

"What?" asked Morgan and then saw Eleanora's face and began to open his mouth to say something but Regulus intervened. 

"There's nothing to worry about, Eleanora." said Regulus in a firm and reassuring voice "James Potter maybe many things but he is not a disloyal person. He is loyal to fault."

"How do you know that?" asked Andrew curiously making everyone look at him. 

"My brother." said Regulus with a bitter smile and Eleanora knew what he meant. James was loyal to those he cared about and loved them and protected them with all of his strength. Regulus swallowed as he said coldly "Potter is so loyal to Sirius, so much so that he stole my brother away from me."

No one said anything because all though they had so much to say to Regulus in reassurance and comfort, they felt that it would not be enough. They stood there in silence for a few moments and then Angelo cleared his throat.

"We best be going then. Got a lot of work to study for the exams." 

"Oh please, I already know that shit." said Regulus cracking a small smile which made the others snigger. 

"See you around, Eleanora." said Morgan with a respectful salute. "Don't think too much."

"Thanks, Morgan." said Eleanora with a smile as she rolled her eyes at the boy who shot her a playful smile. 

"Just talk to him." said Andrew reassuringly as he patted her shoulder.

Angelo smiled at her comfortingly "Everything will be okay."

The boys bid goodbye to Eleanora as they left for the Slytherin common room together, leaving Eleanora standing alone in the corridor among the other students. Eleanora sighed and then looked at James who was chatting with Lily. As Eleanora looked at James, James looked up and caught her eye and as soon as he saw her, he smiled a beautiful, bright and happy smile as he left Lily and made his way towards Eleanora. 

"Hello, my love." greeted James with a bright smile as he kissed Eleanora sweetly and then looked at her "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Eleanora taking a deep breath and nodding her head "How are you?"

"Bloody tired." said James with a stunning smile as he sighed tiredly "With Quidditch practices and homework and exams coming up, it's fucking stressful."

"You'll get through it." said Eleanora with a reassuring smile as she walked beside James. 

"With you, I can get through anything." said James as he kissed Eleanora on the cheek, making her blush. 

But then the ugly feeling pushed her into thinking thoughts about James and Lily and she tried to push them away as she asked "Anything exciting happened today?"

"Not really." said James with a shrug that irritated Eleanora for some reason. Why couldn't he just tell her that he had a conversation with Lily? Now, she was being unreasonable and mad. James wasn't obliged to tell her about every single conversation he had with every single person. Eleanora felt her head was going mad. 

James looked at Eleanora in concern "You've are strangely quiet today."

"Well, I don't feel like talking!" snapped Eleanora in a cruel and harsh tone, which made James flinch in pain and surprise. 

Eleanora felt absolutely horrible at how she had lashed out at James. She hadn't meant to, she couldn't control it and without thinking she had said those hurtful words to her boyfriend who was looking hurt and confused. Eleanora hated this ugly and toxic swirling mess of emotions that was going through her, making her say and do things that she would never do. 

"I - James -" began Eleanora apologetically as she put her hand over her mouth in shock. 

"It's - well - someone's snappy today." said James with a tight smile. 

"I didn't mean it." said Eleanora sincerely as she held onto James hand tightly "I really didn't. I'm sorry."

"I know." said James, his expression softening "It's okay. It's fine." 

They walked a few moments in silence and James spoke up in a pleasant but tight voice "So, I - when did you and Angelo start hanging out together?"

Eleanora looked at him in surprise because that was not what she was expecting him to ask "Um - after the Quidditch match. I think seeing me almost get hit by a bludger made him realize that he can't ignore me forever. So we're friends now."

"Oh." said James and to him, his own voice sounded hollow and empty "Friends. Right."

"Yeah. Everything is in the past and he supports both of us." said Eleanora cheerfully, her mind forgetting to be jealous of James and Lily.

"I'm sure he does." said James sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Eleanora noticed the sarcasm dripping from his voice and she looked at him "Do you have a problem that you want to tell me?"

"No." said James defensively shaking his head, not wanting to admit that he was a little jealous "No, I think it's fantastic. It's fantastic that it almost took a bludger to your head for him to realize how amazing you are."

"What?" asked Eleanora completely flabbergasted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just defending your honor." said James as he put his hands up in mock surrender. 

"I - Defending my honor?" asked Eleanora completely taken aback and stunned "I am not some damsel in distress and more importantly I am perfectly capable of handling anything and everything that comes my way!"

"Well, Eleanora, sometimes you're not a good judge of character. Or what you can handle." said James making Eleanora's eyes widen in total shock "So there it is!"

"Really?" asked Eleanora with a smile that James knew was dangerous "Is that why you didn't tell me you and Lily are hanging out together? Because you think I can't handle it?"

"No, I didn't tell you because it wasn't important!" retorted James as he folded his arms in defense. "And we're just friends!"

"You should have told me!" replied Eleanora coldly, her voice higher than usual and then she turned around to walk away from James. 

But James wasn't going to let that happen as he ran behind her as he protested "Hey, hey, hey! You are so hard on me, Eleanora. I mean, why not Angelo? He's the one who - hey!"

Eleanora stopped walking and turned around to face James as she glared at him "What?"

"That bloody Italian broke your heart but did you give him a hard time? No, no, no you didn't because Angelo is the future Italian Minister of Magic and he brings you flowers and he helps you study your boring, intelligent work!"

As Eleanora listened to James, her anger faded away and was replaced by understanding as an amused smile made its way on to her face "Oh my Merlin!" 

"What?" asked James looking at Eleanora quizzically. 

"You're jealous!" exclaimed Eleanora knowingly with a huge grin on her face as she looked at James. 

James was taken aback as he tried to recover "What - I'm - that is ridiculous."

"Is it?" asked Eleanora with an amused grin and relieved that she wasn't the only one who was feeling that same ugly emotion. 

"Okay, do you know what Eleanora, I'm - maybe I'm a little jealous but I don't understand how you forgave him so easily." said James with a sigh, hiding a smile at Eleanora's lovely grin "You took ages to forgive me but BAM! he gives you a sweetly worded apology and he's suddenly back in your life. It's an unfair double standard."

"Yes, you're right." said Eleanora as she looked fiercely into James eyes and James was for a moment taken by surprise at the fact that she admitted he was right "I don't hold you both to the same standard. Because you're different from Angelo, because I expect much, much better from you!"

"Oh no, no, no, no." said James groaning at how Eleanora made him feel like a little child caught with his hand in a cookie jar "You do not get to turn this around on me! Because I am the one, in this situation, right in this moment " James paused as he nodded in greeting at one of his fellow Gryffindors "- good to see you, Dorcas -" And then he looked at Eleanora as he continued "- that's supposed to be mad." 

"I really thought you'd changed." said Eleanora folding her arms but she was hiding a smile and her eyes twinkled "Come on, James. I know you're jealous of Angelo but you have no reason to be. I'm with you. I like you, James Potter. It's you that I really like."

James was silent for a moment and then he smiled as he squeezed Eleanora's hands "I'm sorry. I - I think I was just scared that you would realize that you were way better than me and you deserved someone way better than me. Like I'm the Cleansweep and you're the Nimbus."

Eleanora smiled at how James found a way to bring Quidditch into the most serious of conversations and she said "Are you kidding me? It's you I want."

James smiled in relief and happiness at her and Eleanora's face grew serious because she knew she had a confession to make "Look, I was scared too. I was jealous of Lily today. I saw her with you and - I don't know why but I just - I didn't want to say anything because it's a toxic emotion but yes, I am a little bit jealous of the super smart girl you used to have a crush on." 

Eleanora saw James grinning from ear to ear and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers as he whispered softly "Babe, you have no reason to be jealous of Lily." 

Eleanora sighed as she looked into the caring and loving hazel eyes of James Potter "I just - I don't want you wake up one day and wish that you were with someone as brilliant as you are."

"I am with someone as brilliant as I am." said James with a loving smile "You."

Eleanora smiled a little and James kissed her forehead as he continued "You're a wonderful woman, you're kind, smart and funny. I love the way you think and I love the way you care about people and I love the way you believe in me. That's why I want to be with you."

Eleanora smiled happily and James leaned to kiss her softly, tenderly and gently. As they kissed, it went from soft and tender to passionate and raw, as their tongues battled for dominance and Eleanora's hands stroked the nape of James neck and tugged fiercely on his hair while James pulled her closer and held her tight, not wanting to let her go. As they kissed, the intensity and passion within them grew hotter and stronger. Eleanora and James felt the need to be closer and closer to each other and they never wanted to let each other go.

"Eww! Get a room, lovers!" screeched a dramatic voice that broke them apart. 

James and Eleanora stopped kissing, and both of them were dazed and annoyed as they saw who had interrupted their make out session. It was none other than Sirius Black who was grinning from ear to ear like Cheshire cat and he was accompanied by Remus, Chloe and Louis. 

James grinned at Sirius who muttered something suspiciously close to "Get some" while Eleanora greeted Chloe and Louis who were waggling their eyebrows at her and making teasing remarks to her. As they walked together with their friends, Eleanora cuddled closer to James. 

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight?"

James looked like he was about to agree and then he looked regretful as he bit his lip "I'd love to but I'm sorry I can't. I have something important to do."

"Oh." said Eleanora feeling a pang in her heart and then she nodded at James "That's okay."

James stopped walking and looked at her intensely "Believe me, Eleanora. If this wasn't very important, I would be there with you. I - I just have to do this."

"What is so important that you can't tell me?" asked Eleanora curiously with understanding. 

"I - I can't tell you. I wish I could tell you but it's not my place to tell you." said James and Eleanora saw that he was struggling between being honest with her and keeping it a secret. If he was struggling so much to keep it under wraps, it must be a pretty important secret. 

Eleanora understood James and looked at him "Just tell me one thing."

James nodded and Eleanora looked at him mischievously "This important thing - it isn't some errand for a mysterious deadly cult?"

James laughed out loud at her words and he shook his head "No. It's for a friend."

Eleanora understood that it was all he could say to her and she smiled, nodding at him understandingly "Then, whatever you're doing, don't get into trouble."

James smiled widely at Eleanora as he kissed her lovingly "I can't promise you that, darling. I can't promise you that."


	46. The Wolf Who Cried To The Moon

Eleanora was exhausted to her core. She was having a splitting headache. All the late night studying she was doing with all her nine subjects, trying to understand every concept and theory for her up and coming exams which were drawing near. Prefect duty was also messing with her since she had to spend hours in the night catching mischief makers and students out of bed, when she very clearly could have been studying and finishing up everything or writing letters to her family or spending time with her two best friends or even better, sleeping. Yesterday was a clear and beautiful night and as she patrolled the dark corridors of the school lit by the light of the full moon, she swore she had seen heard whispers which died down immediately when she turned suspiciously towards the direction that it came from and saw nothing or no one in the corridors. She looked at the spot where she had heard the anxious whispers very carefully but there was no one there. Eleanora wondered if she was hearing things and going mad due to the lack of sleep she had, had the past few weeks and after prefect duty was over, as she made her way to the Hufflepuff common room, she swore on her dead grandmother's grave that she heard the distinct sound of a wolf howling mournfully and angrily. She had stopped for a few moments to listen to the heart wrenching and frightening howls of the poor creature and knew that it wasn't any ordinary wolf. It was a werewolf but it couldn't be. Werewolves couldn't be near Hogwarts full of young students and no dark creature would possibly dare come near Hogwarts to harm them. It wasn't possible that there were werewolves lurking near Hogwarts, near them, it was absolutely unbelievable. But as Eleanora listened to the howling that sounded like a wounded, broken animal and saw the shining full moon, she knew that deep down, her magizoologist instincts were right. There was a werewolf howling in pain and agony, suffering all night under the light of the full moon. 

Eleanora hadn't had much sleep, tossing and turning uneasily as she tuned her ears into listening to the werewolf's howling. She knew that werewolves were dangerous creatures but she wished that there was something she could do for the poor creature. She wished she knew where the werewolf was so she could perhaps - what could she do? She would get herself killed if she went near a werewolf! But this werewolf sounded in extreme pain and hurt and Eleanora closed her eyes tightly murmuring little comforting words under her breath for whoever was going through it, hoping that it would in some way help them. And when she had gone to sleep, her nightmares had started plaguing her and she woke up with little sleep and no rest at all, to start the day of school. Eleanora had walked into the Great Hall with Chloe and Louis and as they sat down at the Gryffindors table for breakfast, the three of them noticed that Remus was missing. A very tired and sleepy looking James had greeted Eleanora with a kiss and when a concerned Chloe had asked where Remus was, Sirius, James and Peter had exchanged anxious glances and then Sirius smiled at Chloe as he assured her that Remus was fine but he was resting back at the dorm because he was feeling under the weather. Chloe and Louis seemed to buy it as they tucked into their breakfast and joked and laughed with Eleanora and the boys but Eleanora felt that something was wrong. Maybe it was because of her nightmares, or maybe because of her unbearable exhaustion due to the lack of sleep but Eleanora couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong and there was more to the story than what met the eye. 

But Eleanora forgot all about it as the day went on by with lessons and laughter and love. Professor McGonagall had taken away fifteen points from James for sleeping in class and Eleanora had smiled at James and after class made him skip the rest of his classes and go back to his dormitory to get some rest. James had protested at first and then teased her for being a bad influence on him but in the end given up and planted a kiss on her forehead and went back to the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the day had gone by fast but Eleanora's headache got worse and worse, so in the end she decided to go to Madame Pomfrey for a cure while Louis and Chloe went to the library to get cracking on their studying. As she had made her way to the hospital wing quietly, she saw Madame Pomfrey fussing over a bandaged and sleeping lanky boy with harsh and cruel scars that made her gasp quietly in shock. She quickly hid behind a pillar as she looked more closely at the badly wounded and hurt boy and she saw that it was none other than Remus Lupin. She breathed in, trying to contain her shock as she took in the bandaged wounds, the painful scars that looked like it had ripped his body apart and his tired but peaceful face. Remus - sweet Remus Lupin was in the hospital wing with serious injuries but Sirius, James and Peter had lied to them by saying that Remus was resting back at the dormitory because he was little under the weather. This was not under the weather, this looked like a painful life or death injury that had taken remarkable bravery and incredible luck to survive. And speaking of James, Sirius and Peter, they were quietly sitting beside Remus' bed not saying a word. They were solemn and serious, worried and concerned. Eleanora had never seen them like this before. And if they were here with him, that means they knew what happened to Remus. Eleanora couldn't bear to be there anymore. She felt like she was trespassing on a private and sacred moment which should be kept a secret no matter the cost. So Eleanora crept out of the hospital wing quickly and quietly, without making a sound, without alarming Madame Pomfrey and without startling the Marauders. 

Now Eleanora was in the library with a pounding headache as she quietly sat back on a chair watching Louis and Chloe pour over an ancient looking book while contemplating what she had just seen. Eleanora wasn't an idiot, she wasn't stupid. She was sharp, intelligent and observant and she had already put the pieces together and come to a conclusion about how Remus Lupin was gravely injured. But she couldn't really truly believe it. Remus Lupin was the sweet, smart and sarcastic man with an exquisite taste in literature and a supply of chocolate. She was shocked but at the same time really understood the things she never understood before. Like Remus Lupin's mysterious disappearances, the scars on his face, and how he would look deathly tired and pale at odd times in every month. She had never considered all of that important and she had ignored it, thinking it was just something normal but now it made so much sense to her. But she didn't know what to do. That was the problem. Eleanora wanted to do something for Remus but she couldn't very well go and confront him about his secret and send him into a panic attack. Eleanora also couldn't tell James that she knew why James didn't hang out with her yesterday. And worst of all, she couldn't tell her best friends about what she had just discovered because it wasn't her place to reveal it. 

"Elle!" a loud and cheerful voice snapped Eleanora out of her deep thoughts and she looked to see Louis smiling with worry in his eyes "I can hear the wheels in your brain turning. What are you thinking about so much?"

"You look like you've seen a werewolf, Noora." said Chloe with a laugh, and it was meant as a joke to make Eleanora smile but it made her worry even more. 

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe her forehead furrowing in worry, when she saw Eleanora frown at her joke. 

"Nothing." said Eleanora shaking her head and trying her best to smile at them. She managed to smile at Louis and Chloe who weren't buying her bullshit lie and changed the topic "So what's up?"

Louis and Chloe looked at her for a moment and then decided that whatever was bothering her, she would tell it to them when she was ready, like she always did. Right now, Eleanora needed a distraction from her thoughts so Chloe answered with a small smile "I hope Remus will be okay."

"Of course he will. Lupin is one strong son of a bitch." said Louis comfortingly as he hugged Chloe. 

"I know. But I'm still worried about him. I mean - he had a hard time yesterday night - I can't imagine how awful it is for him." said Chloe as she bit her lip in worry. 

"I know. I mean being a werewolf is no easy breezy lemon squeezy task." said Louis in an absentminded manner. 

"What the hell?" yelled Eleanora in shock and disbelief as she looked around the library to make sure that no one had heard Louis and then turned to Chloe and Louis as she looked at them in disbelief "You think that Remus is a werewolf?"

"We don't think. We know." said Chloe confidently, making Eleanora feel shocked. 

"How long have you known?" asked Eleanora in a low voice, her eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Since we met him and became his friends." said Louis casually as if finding out Remus Lupin was a werewolf was no big deal. 

"And you didn't think to tell me?" asked Eleanora in shocked and exasperated that her best friends knew about this before she did. 

"We thought you knew!" protested Chloe as she looked at Eleanora who was shooting her an exasperated and annoyed glare "You are the brightest witch of our age!"

"And you know more about magical creatures than we do!" said Louis defending themselves and smiled brightly at Eleanora "Anyway, how long have you known?"

"Oh, I don't know - today!" said Eleanora as she huffed and crossed her arms together making Chloe and Louis chuckle "I just put together all the pieces of the puzzle today!"

"Oh, this is amazing!" crowed Louis in delight as his eyes shone with mischief "For once, Miss. Eleanora - I Know Everything - Fernandez didn't know something important!"

Eleanora rolled her eyes at her best friend in amusement "Feels good, doesn't it to know something before I do?"

"It's not unpleasant." remarked Louis with a grin that made Eleanora grin. 

"Well, I have to say Louis, you're not as stupid as you look." replied Eleanora with a mischievous smile.

"Why thank you, El -" began Louis happily waving around his hands grandly and then stopped to think about what Eleanora had just said while Chloe giggled "Wait, did you just -"

"How did you find out though?" asked Eleanora curiously, interrupting Louis as she looked at Chloe who was scribbling something for her essay on a parchment and Louis who was lying back on his chair with his legs on the table. 

"Oh, it was kind of obvious." said Chloe airily as she opened a huge book full of dust and knowledge "I mean, at first, we just thought it was normal - him disappearing for one or two days every month and the scars on his gorgeous face and how pale and tired and cranky he gets at certain period of a month but then we got suspicious. So we did a little research, digged deep and observed closely and came to the conclusion that Remus Lupin is indeed a werewolf."

"Wow." said Eleanora taken aback in surprise at how clever, determined and observant Chloe and Louis had been. 

"And I mean, Remus is a terrible liar." said Louis chuckling in amusement, thinking of the lame excuses that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would come up with "All of them are. It's a miracle that the whole school hasn't found out yet."

The three of them laughed in amusement and then Chloe looked at Eleanora with a gentle smile "How did you find out?"

"I was on prefect duty last night when I heard howling. That sounded very much like a werewolf. And it was full moon." said Eleanora quietly as Louis and Chloe listened attentively "And with Remus missing today, something didn't feel right to me. And when I went to get a potion for my headache, I saw Remus in the hospital wing - badly injured, seriously hurt with James, Peter and Sirius around him and it just hit me there - everything weird about Remus that I thought was normal - it just came together and made sense." 

"They didn't see you there?" asked Louis quietly. 

"No. I left before they could see me." said Eleanora with a small sigh and Louis and Chloe nodded. 

"That means James, Sirius and Peter must know about Remus." said Chloe as she bit the inside of her cheek. 

"They've been best friends for six years. There is no way that they didn't know about him." said Eleanora thinking back to when James made the excuse of not hanging out with her last night and she knew it had something to do with this. 

They stayed quietly for a few moments thinking about Remus. Remus Lupin who was sweet, smart and sarcastic with an exquisite taste in literature and endless chocolate supply. Remus Lupin who would volunteer to help out someone even though he was tired and needed sleep. Remus Lupin who would burn the midnight oil by studying late into the night forgetting to eat and sleep. Remus Lupin the good student and rule following prefect but the secret brains of all the amazing pranks the Marauders have pulled. Remus Lupin, the guy who would sit down and listen to his friends ranting about their problems without telling them his own because he didn't want to burden them. Remus Lupin, the sweetest and most caring guy who always had time for anyone who needed help and always had time to roll his eyes and dish out sassy remarks at those who were full of bullshit. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Louis breaking the heavy and thoughtful silence. 

"We're going to be good friends to him." said Chloe firmly and Louis and Eleanora exchanged secretive and knowing smiles at Chloe's protectiveness over Remus "We're going to be there for him. He needs us, even though he doesn't know that." 

"Agreed. He's still the same Remus we all know." said Eleanora nodding her head in agreement "And when he's ready, he'll tell us." 

"And even if he doesn't, we'll still be his friends." said Louis with a bright grin and Eleanora and Chloe nodded their heads in agreement. "This doesn't change anything."

"We just have to be there for him." said Eleanora with a sigh and a smile, knowing that she would do her very best to protect and help her friend, Remus Lupin.


	47. Snuffles

"I think I got question seven and nine wrong." groaned Eleanora as she ran her hand through her hair. 

"I messed up everything." said Remus as he bit his lip in worry and Eleanora frowned, both of them not seeing Chloe, Louis, Peter and James grin at the two of them in amusement. "It was harder than I imagined."

"Yeah, no shit. It wasn't a lovely walk in the park." said Eleanora thinking about how she could have answered the questions differently. "Urgh, just imagine if the exams are like this, what the N.E.W.T.S are going to be like."

Remus and Eleanora shuddered in dread at that thought and James put his arm around Eleanora with an amused and comforting smile "You two say that now, but when exam results come out, I bet you two are the top of the class." 

Eleanora rested her head on James shoulder as she cuddled closer to him and Chloe remarked "Yeah, the rest of us are going to fail and the two of you are going to reprimand us by telling us that we should have studied more." 

"I would never tell you I told you so." said Eleanora as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into James comfort and warmth. "I wouldn't dream of it." 

"Please. You live to tell us that you told us so. The phrase 'I told you so' and you have been in a committed relationship for years. You two are happily married. It would be engraved on your tombstone." responded Louis with a teasing grin making Eleanora glare at her best friend fondly and James laugh loudly in amusement. 

"Don't put yourself down. You're really smart. You won't fail." said Remus encouragingly and caring but Eleanora noticed that he was looking at Chloe who blushed. 

Eleanora grinned at that and made a mental note to tease Chloe about that mercilessly later on and Louis said casually as he offered Eleanora a chocolate frog and then popped another one in his mouth "Exams are over and holidays are coming up! Are you coming over to my place?"

Eleanora and Chloe nodded and Eleanora replied fondly "Of course. I haven't talked shit about you with your mother for so long."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Louis as he threw a cushion at Eleanora who caught it while everyone else laughed. Louis knew Eleanora was joking, because whenever Eleanora came around his place, his mother and her would tease him with good humor and she would help around with the chores even though his mother protested against it and his mother could never be moody whenever Eleanora was around. Eleanora was like the daughter his mother never had and the good friend his mother needed. "She asks when Princess Sunshine is coming over. I think she still hasn't given up on trying to adopt you." 

"Princess Sunshine?" asked James curiously. 

"That's what my mother calls Elle." answered Louis with a knowing smile "You know, because she is bright and smiley and sunny whenever she comes around and cheers the whole gloomy place up." 

Eleanora smiled at Louis as the rest of them chuckled at his answer. When Eleanora first became friends with Louis, he disliked celebrating anything special, from his birthday to Christmas. At first, Eleanora thought that Louis was being stuck up and weird but as they became close friends, Eleanora realized that Louis hated celebrating special occasions because he had no way of celebrating them. His father had run away from them, leaving his depressed mother and him alone in poverty and they didn't have the means of celebrating special occasions in a big and happy way. Although Louis had rejected the presents and celebrations Chloe and Eleanora organized and bought for him, he slowly realized that Chloe and Eleanora wasn't pitying him, they were trying to be his friends. And so he started celebrating his birthday and for Christmas Eleanora and Chloe would come around with a Christmas tree and a box full of Christmas ornaments that all three of them went shopping for and decorate it with Louis and his mother. Louis thought his mother would be angry with him for bringing Eleanora and Chloe around to decorate their place but the festive celebrations cheered his mother up and did a world of good to her. And it became a tradition, a family tradition of sorts where every Christmas holiday, his best friends would come around and spread festive cheer by helping his mum to cook dinner, decorating his house, and singing Christmas Carols in their loud and obnoxious voices. 

Chloe and Eleanora were true friends who were his family. Louis didn't give a shit about presents and decorations, all he cared was about having his real family with him to celebrate and laugh and love with. 

"We'll be there, Louis!" said Chloe cheerfully as she put her arm around Louis "And by the way, you two are invited to the Christmas Ball my family is hosting. You have to come. You are coming right? Please say you're coming." 

"Um - yes." said Eleanora as she exchanged concerned looks with Louis at Chloe's strange behavior "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird!" said Chloe shaking her head and Louis and Eleanora rolled their eyes in unison at their best friend. 

"Something you want to tell us, buddy?" asked Louis as he looked at Chloe who was wearing a worried expression. 

"Well - no. Yes." said Chloe as she bit the inside of her cheek, making everyone look at her in concern "There is something very wrong and I need your help." 

"What's wrong?" asked Remus, his chocolate brown eyes alarmed as he looked at Chloe in concern. 

"Um - I really don't know how to tell this." said Chloe as she fidgeted and Eleanora knew something was very wrong. Chloe was a confident and elegant girl, she never fidgeted or did anything that made her look less confident and powerful. So if she was fidgeting, something was bothering her "It's - well - I'm getting married."

There was a moment of silence and then Louis and Eleanora stood up and screamed together "WHAT THE FUCK?" 

"Congratulations." said Peter, not understanding what was going on. 

"Chloe Morgana Moretz, what the everloving fuck is going on?" asked Louis in the tone of a father who had caught his beloved daughter in an act of crime

"You're getting married? Why? How? When? Who?" asked Eleanora still confused and flabbergasted as she stared at Chloe in disbelief. 

"Yes. Because it's a patriarchal system instilled within the wizarding world that believes an intelligent and talented witch needs a husband to make her happy. How - well, my pure-blood parents believe it's time for me to get settled so they arranged it with some other pompous pure-blood family. I don't know when the wedding will take place. And who I am betrothed to - well - it's - Regulus Black."

"WHAT?" yelled James and Remus together in shock while Eleanora and Louis stared at Chloe with their jaws dropped wide open. 

"Well, I mean - Regulus isn't that bad." said Eleanora, thinking about how it could have been worse but then she realized that Chloe wasn't just betrothed to Regulus, he was also going to be married to that dark and mad family. 

"Eleanora!" exclaimed James, looking at his girlfriend and she smiled apologetically. 

"I know, I'm sorry." said Eleanora as she looked at Chloe and sat beside her "What do you want to do?"

Eleanora noticed that a certain tall and lanky boy with chocolate brown eyes had gone quiet and hurt and he wasn't meeting Chloe's eyes. Remus Lupin had his arms folded defensively, trying to look anywhere except at Chloe, his face filled with pain and worry. 

"I don't want to marry. But I don't know if I have a choice." said Chloe quietly as she looked at Remus tears pricking her eyes because he was ignoring her. 

"You have a choice." said Remus his voice rough, surprising everyone and then he cleared his throat "You always have a choice." 

"He's right." said James as he stepped into the situation "I'll be there at the party, so I'll help you in anyway you can." 

Eleanora looked at James in surprise and then realized that she had forgotten that James belonged to a family of respectable pure - bloods. So obviously, James and his family was going to be there. Eleanora smiled gratefully and affectionately at James and he smiled back at her. 

"It's just that the bloody Black family is going to be there at the party." said Chloe rolling her eyes and sighing "To make sure the alliance is strong." 

"Don't worry. Look, we'll be there and we'll make things super awkward which will lead to making you an undesirable match for the Black family." said Eleanora taking charge of the situation "We're great at that!"

"Woohoo!" agreed Louis as he highfived Eleanora and then looked at her "Should we have highfived that?"

"I don't know." said Eleanora shaking her head making everyone smile at their ridiculousness "And I'll try and talk to Regulus. Chances are, he hates this as much as you do." 

"He won't do anything." said James, shaking his head at how Eleanora always saw the best in people "He is a people pleaser. He'll just agree with everything his family says."

"Just give Regulus a chance." said Eleanora pleasantly, not liking the rivalry between her two favorite people in the world, James and Regulus. "And he's clever and cunning. He can come up with something to help us." 

"If he wants to help us." added Chloe still doubtful of Regulus' intentions. 

"I'll talk to him." said Eleanora rubbing her forehead "And meanwhile, you should try and talk to your parents. Persuade them that it isn't the best move." 

"How will I do that?" asked Chloe looking at Eleanora in surprise and disbelief. 

"Chloe, you were the woman who the Sorting Hat almost put into Slytherin but then put you into Hufflepuff because you chose to be anything but a Slytherin." said Eleanora grinning proudly at her best friend and Chloe smiled because yes, she had threatened the Hat because she wanted to be sorted into the same House as Eleanora. "And also because you threatened to rip and burn the Hat if it sorted you into Slytherin."

"Chloe, you're the woman that blackmailed the great Ravenclaw seeker, Micheal Davidson into losing so that you ex - boyfriend, the Captain of the Hufflepuff Team could win his final Quidditch match." said Louis with utmost faith and respect and Eleanora nodded in agreement while James, Remus and Peter looked at Chloe in surprise "You're a powerful bitch and we believe that you will find a way."

"Thank you guys." said Chloe with a wide smile, her confidence and charisma instilled her once more "You're right. I just need to show them that I won't settle for a son of a Black. Or any other pompous, pretentious, arrogant pure - blood that they throw my way." 

"That's my girl!" said Eleanora in a praising tone as she hugged Chloe making her laugh. 

Then Chloe looked at Remus who was wearing a small smile but his eyes were still full of worry and pain "And you must come to the party, Remus." 

Remus was taken aback in surprise as he looked at her "Me?" 

"Yes. I want you there." said Chloe with a small smile, her voice filled with determination. 

"I - well - I can't say no to that. I'll be there." said Remus reassuringly with a soft smile. 

Chloe smiled at Remus and then at that moment a great black shaggy dog padded up to them out of nowhere and bounced on Eleanora who giggled as she patted the dog "Oh Merlin!"

James and Remus groaned in unison as Peter chuckled and Eleanora started patting the dog "Aww, what a cute dog! Aren't you the sweetest? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" 

The dog barked in agreement as he licked her face making her giggle and James pulled the dog away from Eleanora "Alright, gerroff - her - you stinky bastard -"

"James!" exclaimed Eleanora in surprise at how James was wrestling with the dog who was barking playfully at him "Don't talk to him like that!"

The dog barked loudly as if agreeing with Eleanora and James and Remus glared at the black dog. Remus looked at the dog and said "Come on, boy - let's get you out -"

"No, let him stay!" said Eleanora, disappointed that such a cute and cuddly dog was been taken away from her. 

The dog ran towards Eleanora barking happily as Eleanora scratched behind his ear and asked James and Remus "I didn't know you had such an adorable dog. What's his name?" 

The dog barked happily as he licked Eleanora again and James gritted his teeth "Oh for fuck's sake Pad - Snuffles! Snuffles, get off Eleanora, you're bothering her!"

"No, absolutely not! Snuffles is such a delight!" said Eleanora laughing as the dog ran around in circles and James hid a little smile. "Snuffles, you're such a sweetheart!"

Remus sighed loudly as he looked at the black, shaggy dog "I can't believe we have to deal with this." 

"I could take him off your hands if it's too much for you to take care of him." said Eleanora adorably and pleadingly to an alarmed James and a startled Remus as they all looked at Snuffles who was now licking Louis and loving the attention he was getting from the laughing blue eyed boy 

"NOOOO!" said James, Remus and Peter together in alarm and Eleanora raised her eyebrows at them in question and Remus began to answer Eleanora with a smile "You don't want that. I mean, Snuffles is the worst. He has fleas and he is irritating - won't let you work or do anything in peace."

"And - Snuffles doesn't like new environments." said James thinking up of some excuse to keep their mischief making dog "He has to live, eat and sleep in the Gryffindor common room with us." 

"Alright." said Eleanora raising her eyebrows at how weird the three boys were being and then saw James nod slightly at Remus and Peter who quickly went to take Snuffles away from Louis who was petting him and cooing over him while Chloe laughed. 

James smiled as he sat next to Eleanora and smiled at her sweetly "So speaking of holidays, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Yeah?" asked Eleanora as she smiled at James happily. 

"I know you're going home for holidays - but - well, I was thinking - maybe you could come over and meet my parents during the holidays?" asked James nervously while wearing a hopeful smile. 

Eleanora felt her world screech to a halt at those words. She didn't know what to think, her mind went blank. Eleanora stared blankly and silently at James who bit his lip and waited for answer expectantly. 

When she said nothing, James felt foolish and began to speak "I - Eleanora?" 

"You want me to meet your parents?" asked Eleanora, still trying to process what that meant. It was a huge step in their relationship that would determine their future. And most of all, it showed her that James was serious about her, about them being together. 

"Yes." answered James honestly. 

"But I don't know anything about them. Oh Merlin, what if I mess up? What if they hate me? What do I do? What do I say? What do I wear?" asked Eleanora anxiously thinking of all the possible scenarios that it could go down. 

James laughed a little at how his girlfriend rambled on and how much she cared about making a good first impression and he took her hands into his "Don't worry. They're going to love you. I've already told them about you and they want to meet you." 

"They do?" asked Eleanora breathing in and out. 

"Yes. You're amazing! How could anyone not love you? " said James as he kissed Eleanora's forehead lightly "So, what do you say?" 

"Yes, yes, of course!" agreed Eleanora with a grin and then smiled a little nervously at James "As long as you agree to one condition."

"Name it." said James with a smile as he looked adoringly at Eleanora who blushed. 

"I mean - you don't have to - that's if you'd like - I'd like you to meet my family too." said Eleanora suddenly feeling very shy and nervous. 

When she looked up, James was grinning at her with so much of affection and he kissed her passionately and Eleanora melted into the kiss as she put her arms around him. After what felt like a lifetime, they broke the kiss as they looked at each other breathlessly and Eleanora looked at James "So is that a yes?"

"Oh yeah! Yes, I'd love to meet your family!" exclaimed James as he kissed her over and over again making her giggle in happiness "Will they like me?"

"Babe, you're a sweet and charismatic Gryffindor who can charm the pants off a ladder." said Eleanora confidently making James laugh "I think you've got this. There is no need to worry."

But Eleanora was worried. Although she really wanted her parents to meet James, and she knew that James was amazing, she was worried about her parents. Especially her father. Her mother would be fine, she would ask a few questions and threaten to shoot him if he broke her heart but her father - well, Eleanora didn't want her father to be disappointed in her. James was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she really cared about James more than anyone else, so she really wanted her father to see what a great and wonderful man James was. And anyway, she had already made up her mind about James. She wouldn't give up on James even if her father ordered her to. Her father had no right to dictate her choices in personal relationships, especially after being such a hurtful and bad father to her. 

"Great!" said James with a big smile that made Eleanora's heart hurt a little because James was just so amazing "I can't wait!"


	48. Psychological Manipulation

Eleanora was lurking around the Slytherin common room waiting for a certain dark haired, stubborn young Slytherin to come out. And soon enough, as promised, right on time, Regulus Black stepped out of the Slytherin common room elegantly and gracefully as if he owned the whole castle. 

Regulus looked at Eleanora who was waiting for him leaning casually on a pillar "What do you want, Eleanora? You shouldn't be here." 

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." replied Eleanora holding back a sigh, knowing that she had violated one of the basic rules of their friendship - "do not come near the Slytherin common room" - translation because it was dangerous. 

Regulus was silent for a moment and then nodded "Alright, make it quick then. What can I do for you?" 

"Regulus, I know that you're arranged to marry Chloe." said Eleanora straightforwardly, getting straight to the point without beating around the bush. 

"How the Sala -" began Regulus giving her a dangerous glare and then sighed "Of course, that girl is your best friend. She tells you everything."

"Regulus, you can't possibly be thinking of going through with this." said Eleanora as she looked at the blank faced Slytherin. 

Regulus slightly tilted his chin up and looked at Eleanora inquiringly "And pray tell me, why can't I go through with my arranged marriage to Chloe?"

"Because it's madness!" protested Eleanora, exasperated with Regulus "People should marry for love, not alliances." 

"Well, Eleanora, let me enlighten you on something. I am a Black. And Blacks do not get to marry for love." said Regulus coldly making Eleanora feel worried "This is my duty."

"Regulus, this isn't fair." said Eleanora fiercely, her dark brown eyes sparking with determination to get her best friend out of this mess "For you or for Chloe." 

"Well, it may have escaped your notice, Eleanora but life isn't fair." snapped Regulus irritably, startling Eleanora. "Chloe should stop running away like a coward and face the cold hard facts. That she will have to marry me whether she likes it or not and live with it." 

"Regulus." sighed Eleanora as she looked at the impassive and cold Slytherin and asked "Do you want to marry Chloe?" 

Regulus' mask of indifference and coldness dropped for a moment and it was replaced by a look of an anxious and surprised child with no answer to a question that he had never thought of as important. It struck Eleanora that this might be the first time that someone has asked Regulus this question, the question of what he really wants to do in life and not what others expect him to do.

"It doesn't matter what I want." said Regulus in a small, childlike voice and Eleanora saw that he was tired and trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. 

"Of course it matters." said Eleanora as she took Regulus' hand gently but he took it away from her grasp. 

"You're all so eager to do what you prefer, it's time to face the truth. Life isn't about what you want to do, it's about what must be done." said Regulus in a harsh and cold voice, the weakness that had been displayed openly vanished as if it had never been there in the first place "And I have to do this. Don't you see? There is no one else who can do this. My cowardly brother ran away and so now the burden of carrying on the legacy of the Black family falls onto me. And I will not let them down like Sirius did." 

"Sirius didn't let anyone down." said Eleanora coldly, protective of Sirius. "And he didn't run away! He left because it was the right thing to do! Because staying there with your mad family would have killed him!" 

Regulus' eyes narrowed as he frowned at Eleanora "Are you taking my brother's side? Getting a little chummy with Sirius, aren't you? Shouldn't your beloved Potter be worried?" 

Something dark and dangerous swelled within Eleanora and without thinking she snapped angrily "Shut up!" 

"I see I've struck a nerve." said Regulus smoothly as he smirked smugly 

Eleanora gritted her teeth, feeling her impatience and annoyance reach its limit "Who do you think you'll be letting down anyway? Your family who doesn't give a shit about you? This whole arranged marriage and pure-blood nonsense is a goddamn circus. A miserable, lonely, terrible circus!"

Regulus was growing pale but Eleanora didn't care as she continued on with ranting her frustration and anger "Your brother ran away and now I understand why. Poor bastard. He took one look at your family and thought he would be better off with the Potters." 

"Shut up!" snapped Regulus, breathing heavily as his hands shook violently. 

"You think you're so brave making the hard choice but you're as much of a coward as you accuse Sirius to be. You're going to condemn a girl full of life and potential, a girl you don't even know to a marriage that is going to ruin her life just because you want to impress your mummy and daddy." said Eleanora, her eyes filled with coldness and fierceness as she watched Regulus who was clenching his fists. Eleanora knew she should stop but something inside her had snapped and now she was using everything she knew against Regulus 

"What is it that you're trying to prove? What is you want to hear your parents say? Bravo Regulus! Well done, Regulus! Regulus married a young pure-blood lady just like we ordered him to. Regulus never lets us down, never disappoints us. Regulus ticked every box, never put a foot out of the line, never broke any rules." said Eleanora with a knowing expression and then paused for a moment and went in for the lethal, devastating and deadly blow "Now finally, we love you more than anything else in the world because you are not a disgrace to our family like your dear brother was."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Regulus in fierce anger as his body shook in devastation. 

"I see I've struck a nerve." said Eleanora as she smiled at him charmingly. 

"Get out!" said Regulus gritting his teeth as he took out his wand and pointed it at Eleanora "Get the hell out of my sight before I fucking kill you!" 

"You won't kill me." said Eleanora calmly as she looked at the boy pointing the wand at her with shaky hands. 

"Want to risk it?" asked Regulus glaring at her as he tried to steady his grip on his wand. 

"You won't kill me because you know I'm right." said Eleanora as she took a deep breath "Regulus, you don't have to marry Chloe. You'll be lonely all your life and so will she. Neither of you deserve it." 

"Don't talk to me ever again." said Regulus breathing heavily "I won't help you, Eleanora. Your friend will have to face her future. Tell your girl scout best friend that there is no escaping what she is destined for." 

"What she is destined for is greatness." said Eleanora taking a step forward to face Regulus. "Not a marriage to a family that supports dark and evil magic. And I will make sure to do everything in my power to stop this from happening." 

They both looked at each other for a moment, determination and sadness in their eyes and then Eleanora turned around and walked away, leaving Regulus standing near the Slytherin common room all alone. 

Eleanora didn't know how she had walked towards the courtyard where Chloe, Louis, Sirius, Remus and James were waiting for. All she knew was that she was fuming with a rush of worried and angry thoughts about what would happen to Chloe and Regulus and how unfair the world was. As Eleanora approached them, James knew by just taking one look at her solemn expression that something had gone terribly wrong. 

Chloe looked at Eleanora expectantly, her eyes filled with hope "So? What did he say?" 

Eleanora felt her heart break at the prospect of breaking the bad news to her and she bit her lip as she said "He - Regulus isn't going to help." 

Sirius gritted his teeth as he rolled his eyes, as if he had been expecting this "Of course he isn't. My brother only thinks of himself." 

"Don't say that." thought Eleanora quietly but she was just too tired to say it out loud and defend Regulus.

Chloe looked absolutely crushed but she managed to smile warily "Well, then, I must accept my fate." 

"No." said Eleanora shaking her head at Chloe "You're not going to marry him. Not on my watch." 

"There isn't anything you can do." said Chloe as she folded her arms defensively. 

"Well, I may have shouted at Regulus that I am going to do everything in my power to stop this marriage from happening." said Eleanora rubbing her forehead at the memory of Regulus' broken and pale face, a sight she had created with her own sharp and hurtful words "And I intend to do that." 

"Are you still friends?" asked James softly, knowing how much Regulus meant to Eleanora. 

"I don't know." said Eleanora after a moment of silence. 

"I'll go talk to him - maybe he'll listen -" began Sirius who was standing suspiciously close to Louis. 

"No." said Eleanora raising her hand, stopping Sirius from talking "It'll make things worse, trust me. Sirius, I am sorry but you are the last person right now that Regulus will listen to." 

Sirius swallowed and looked down at his feet and Louis placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder and Remus looked at Chloe "Well, we aren't giving up. We're going to get you out of this, Chloe." 

"He's right." said Louis with a smile "Chloe, you're not going to marry Regulus Black. Not if, Eleanora and I have anything to say about it."

"You're going to go on to become a famous journalist and then meet a dashing and funny man who will become your husband and you will have a huge wedding and then give us all kids." said Eleanora with a grin, trying to cheer up Chloe. 

Chloe laughed at that as she sighed "You're right. Well, there's only one option." 

"Murder Regulus." said Louis seriously at same time as Eleanora said with a huge sigh "Run away." 

"What?" asked Chloe looking at her best friends in incredulity. 

"What?" Louis and Eleanora asked Chloe, as they shrugged innocently while exchanging amused smirks. 

"I am not going to resort to murder or run away." said Chloe rolling her eyes in amusement at her best friends "I am going to talk to my parents." 

"You think that will work?" asked Remus doubtfully, because Chloe's parents were the ones who arranged this whole mess and it didn't seem like they would back out of it. 

"Oh god." groaned Louis and Eleanora did the same because they both had seen the confident and thoughtful expression that was now on Chloe's face. 

"She's not going to talk to them." said Eleanora in admiration and a little bit scared "She's going to psychologically manipulate them into stopping this arranged marriage."

"What? Are you?" asked James taken by surprise because he had always thought of Chloe as bubbly and innocent. 

"No, of course not." said Chloe shaking her head with wide innocent eyes "I'm gently going to persuade them by nudging them in the right direction."

"I see why the Sorting Hat wanted to put you into Slytherin." remarked Remus in an amused voice. 

"And for my plan to work I need you two." said Chloe smiling brightly as she pointed at Louis and Eleanora.

Louis and Eleanora looked behind them to see if there was someone else and then pointed at themselves and then asked in unison "Us?" 

"Yes. You're the perfect candidates for my parents to understand that their daughter's happiness means more to them than some family alliance." said Chloe as she clapped her hands together. 

"And how are they going to do that?" asked Sirius as he looked at Louis and Eleanora in amusement "They don't exactly fit the profile of skillful liars and ingenius manipulators." 

"OI!" protested Louis and Eleanora together and then Eleanora furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement "Why are we so offended at that?" 

"Okay, I can take care of my mother." said Chloe, her eyes lighting up with spark of plotting and planning "But you two need to take care of my father and persuade that it's important for a father to care about the child's happiness because he'll listen to you." 

"Why would he listen to us?" asked Louis as he leaned towards Sirius. 

"Because you don't exactly have great fathers, do you?" asked Chloe apologetically as she bit her lip, making Louis and Eleanora stare at her in surprise "Louis, your dad has not been there for you, your whole life and Eleanora, well - "

"My dad's a dick." finished Eleanora, her lips twitching slightly. 

"Yes." said Chloe agreeing, relieved that her best friends weren't angry with her "So use that against him. Make him feel guilty about not being a good father to me." 

"Are you serious?" burst out James, surprised that Chloe who looked sweet and innocent had come up with a devious plan such as this. 

"So, to sum it up, you want us to use our emotional daddy issues to manipulate your father who has treated us like his own children into feeling guilty to make this marriage stop?" asked Eleanora smartly while the rest of them were trying to follow the train of thought put into the plan. 

"Yes." said Chloe, looking at Louis and Eleanora anxiously. 

"How do we get ourselves into these mind blowing situations?" asked Eleanora as she looked at Louis with a knowing grin. 

"Six years of friendship and I still don't know." said Louis with a playful grin and a mischievous wink and then they both looked at Chloe. 

"Look, we're going to be honest. It's a terrible plan and there are about hundred and fifty ways it could go wrong." said Eleanora seriously while Louis nodded his head in agreement. 

Eleanora and Louis looked at Chloe with equally bright smiles "We're in!" 

"You are?" asked Chloe, James, Sirius and Remus together in surprise. 

"Of course." said Eleanora easily as she smiled "Don't worry, we got your back."

"And your front." added Louis with a wink making everyone laugh. 

"And your sides." replied Eleanora playfully making Chloe grin. 

"Thank you." said Chloe in relief with a sincere smile as she pulled both of them into a hug. 

"It's what you would have done for both of us." said Louis with a fond and knowing smile as they both hugged Chloe back.


	49. Friendship In Ruins

"And that's how - Eleanora?" asked James, stopping his narration of his greatness in Quidditch as he noticed that his girlfriend had zoned out and was thinking deeply about something. He knew that something was up because Eleanora was a deeply attentive and caring person who would listen to conversations even if it was something that she didn't know about and make him feel important so if Eleanora wasn't listening that meant her mind was engaged in something more important. 

James snapped her fingers "Hey, love?" 

Eleanora frowned thoughtfully and James lips twitched into a smile "I was thinking of murdering Sirius, he leaves his stinking socks all over the place." 

"Sounds great." murmured Eleanora as she took a sip of her Butterbeer absentmindedly. 

"And I think I could be a professional assassin. Maybe I'll start out with Snape that slimy git." suggested James, looking at Eleanora. 

"Wonderful, can't wait." said Eleanora as she sighed and James looked at her worried as he took her hand gently in his. 

"Hey, darling." said James slowly and gently, bringing Eleanora out of her thoughts "What's up?" 

"I -" began Eleanora and bit her lip in worry as she shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing important. Sorry, what were you saying before?" 

James had realized soon enough that Eleanora would at first avoid subjects that mattered to her when she really needed to talk about it. So what he did was gently persuade her into talking. 

"Eleanora, I know that something is wrong." said James as he squeezed her hand and kissed it lightly making her smile a little "Tell me, what is it?" 

Eleanora opened her mouth but at that moment, the door of Hogshead opened and in walked Regulus Black and a few of his cronies. Eleanora swallowed as she looked at Regulus who promptly ignored her as if she never existed at all and walked past her, laughing with his Slytherin buddies. 

"Wow." said James who had observed everything quietly "You two really hate each other, huh?" 

"Oh, what made it so obvious?" asked Eleanora sarcastically as she drowned her butterbeer in one go, surprising James and ordering another one. 

"Well, for starters, he didn't do that little head nod at you, acknowledging your presence. And you didn't do that little sisterly smile you give him." said James raising his eyebrows at Eleanora who was surprised that James knew all that about her "And you just downed your butterbeer in one go as well."

Eleanora sighed loudly as the butterbeer was bought to her "I was a complete and total ass, James." 

"What?" asked James taken aback at Eleanora's confession "You were just helping out Chloe. And Regulus was being a self absorbed and selfish prat. It wasn't your fault." 

"No, it is my fault." said Eleanora as she took a sip of the lovely and warm butterbeer "I screwed up big time. I'm such a screw up that if the definition of screw up looked at me he would - I don't know what he would do. Probably scream in horror." 

"Don't say that, darling." said James comfortingly as he squeezed Eleanora's hand.

"You're being so nice to me James." said Eleanora with a lovely smile that made James heart beat faster "But I'm not worth being nice to. I'm not a nice person. I wasn't a nice person to Regulus. I - I messed up and now we're not friends. I ruined our friendship." 

"What happened?" asked James softly, knowing that Eleanora needed to talk about this. 

"I - I used everything I knew about Regulus to hurt him." said Eleanora in shame, not meeting James lovely hazel eyes as she looked down at the table "He was close to me and some ways - he was like my brother. He told me things that he never told anyone else. In confidence." 

Eleanora didn't know what James facial expressions were and she honestly didn't want to see them as she continued "I - I was trying to convince him that marrying wasn't the best option but he was being so unreasonable and stubborn, James! And he just made this remark about Sirius and then you and then I snapped! And I just began to rant using everything that he was insecure about to hurt him! He - Oh, Merlin - you should have seen his face, James! I should have stopped but I didn't! It's like some monster possessed me!" 

Eleanora sighed as she drank her butterbeer and groaned "I'm a monster." 

"No, no, you're not. You're a good woman, Eleanora Fernandez." said James honestly and gently as he looked into Eleanora's eyes, his eyes filled with truth and love for her. 

"I'm not." said Eleanora shaking her head "I - look at what I have done. I wanted to protect my best friend so I ended up hurting someone who was like my brother. I said that he was a coward. I said that he was being selfish. God - I even bought his worst fear and insecurity -" Eleanora shuddered in shame and disgust at herself "I let him down. I let Chloe down. And I let myself down." 

"It's - Eleanora, you were under pressure and you snapped. What you did was wrong, yes, but it's only human." said James softly. 

"Then, I don't want to be human!" snapped Eleanora and then sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean -"

"I know." said James with a small smile "All part of being human." 

"You must think I'm horrible." said Eleanora with a sardonic smile.

"What? No." disagreed James, taken aback at the thought of Eleanora thinking such a thing "Why would I think that?" 

"Because - I'm -" began Eleanora but she couldn't find the words "Because what I did was wrong." 

"Yes. You did make a mistake. But that doesn't make you a bad person." said James with a sigh as he smiled softly at Eleanora and kissed her forehead "You kind of did tell Regulus the truth even if you used his insecurities to do it." 

"It's still unacceptable." said Eleanora with a huge sigh "Anyway the world is a miserable place, my friendship with Regulus is officially over and you're the only good thing I have." 

James smiled at the last part and then suggested "You could try apologizing to him."

"Don't you think I have tried?" asked Eleanora with an unladylike snort "He avoids me like the plague. He hates me now. I'm another Sirius to him. No offence." 

"None taken." said James as he kissed Eleanora's hand "I could talk to him."

"He hates you too." said Eleanora honestly and James made a mental note that a tipsy Eleanora was a very honest woman "He hates you with every fibre of his being." 

"Why?" asked James puzzled as he looked at the direction of Regulus Black who was smirking with his friends "I haven't done anything to him." 

Eleanora smirked as if she knew a secret that he didn't "Are you quite sure of that? Think a little deeper, James. What have you done to Regulus?" 

James raised his eyebrows in confusion and Eleanora smiled sympathetically and shrugged "Regulus blames you for stealing Sirius away from him. That's why he hates you." 

"WHAT?" yelled James in shock, getting the attention of a few people, including Regulus and Eleanora shushed him.

"Shut your mouth, man!" said Eleanora in exasperation. 

"I didn't - that's unfair!" said James pouting as he crossed his arms. 

"Is it? Well - yes, maybe but think about it from Regulus' point of view. You befriend his only brother - actually become a brother to Sirius - leaving Regulus sort of lonely and then Sirius runs away to your house - without a thought about Regulus -"

"He asked Regulus to come with him!" hissed James in frustration.

"And Regulus said no. I know." said Eleanora with a knowing shrug as she gulped down her Firewhisky "He stayed to keep Sirius safe. But Sirius' freedom and your friendship with him - it made Regulus bitter. He believes that his brother changed because of you." 

"That's ridiculous." said James rolling his eyes but there was something in there that Eleanora couldn't quite place. 

"Maybe to you. But just try and understand him." said Eleanora gently and James marveled at how Eleanora was defending someone who wasn't her friend now "I know you don't like him and maybe you have your reasons but Regulus has been through a lot so just be kind to him, will you?" 

James was quiet for a moment and then sighed "Of course." 

"You're a good man, James Potter." said Eleanora softly.

"And you're a good woman, Eleanora Fernandez." replied James planting a sweet kiss on Eleanora's lips, enjoying the taste of warm butterbeer and sweet chocolate. 

James looked at Eleanora softly and sweetly "I'm sorry - that you're friendship with Regulus is over." 

"It's okay." said Eleanora with a sigh as she kissed James "I still have you. That's the only thing that matters."


	50. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I your child?  
> Or just a charity award?
> 
> You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest  
> I tried so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
> Hopeless  
> You're hopeless  
> Oh father, please father  
> I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go"
> 
> \- Demi Lovato, For The Love of A Daughter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VZhI5iafH0

Eleanora came down the stairs to the smell of pancakes and the sight of her mother reading the newspaper and her father munching on pancakes. She smiled, finally glad to be back home from Hogwarts. She walked towards the table and pulled out a chair and sat on it. 

"Good morning, dear." greeted her mother, Elizabeth as she put down her newspaper and her father grunted acknowledging Eleanora's presence. 

"Morning." greeted Eleanora as she served herself her mother's famous home made pancakes. Her mother was home rarely, so it was really nice to eat something that she cooked for them, especially pancakes. 

"How did you sleep?" asked Elizabeth with a bright smile as she poured some tea for Eleanora. "I'm so glad you're home, Eleanora. We've missed you so much. Haven't we Tom?" 

Her father, Thomas, grunted in response and Eleanora rolled her eyes feeling a familiar stab of pain at her father ignoring her. Elizabeth sharply eyed her husband who had taken 'The Daily Prophet' in his hands and asked "Tom, put that newspaper down and eat your breakfast." 

Translation... If you don't have a civilized conversation with our daughter, I will shoot you.

Eleanora hid a grin at how her father immediately put down his newspaper and looked at his wife who was raising her eyebrows at him in expectation and then looked at Eleanora as he nodded "How was school?" 

"It was good." replied Eleanora shortly, not knowing what else to say. Eleanora and her father weren't the daughter and father who talked with each other about everything and nothing. In fact, Eleanora couldn't remember the last time she had a proper conversation with her father. And then she awkwardly added "We had our exams."

Eleanora's mother was making an effort to get her daughter and her husband to talk as she said with a smile "Oh, I'm sure you did wonderfully, sweetie. You have never disappointed us before." 

Eleanora smiled at her mother's praise but her father huffed "I'm sure she'll pass. It is too much to hope for her to have excellent grades."

Eleanora gritted her teeth, trying not to let that get to her because her father might have as well said 'You're average, Eleanora and that's all you will ever be'. He really thought that Eleanora wasn't capable of achieving greatness through her intelligence and courage because to him, she had no intelligence and courage to offer. But how dare he! She passed highest in the O.W.L.S in their grade by achieving nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations! She was one of the brightest witches that Hogwarts had nurtured and taught and could offer to the wizarding world. 

But her cold hearted father didn't see that. 

"Thomas!" snapped Elizabeth sharply, her dark brown eyes shining with warning and then smiled warmly at Eleanora "Our daughter is one of the brightest witches of her age." 

Thomas ignored that as he said "Well, and what do you hope to do after graduating from Hogwarts? Have you given any thought as to what you are going to do out there in the real world?"

Eleanora cut her pancakes viciously because she hated, no, she absolutely loathed talking with her father "Professor Sprout says that I have a good chance at being a magizoologist. She says that I can be the best magizoologist since Newt Scamander." 

Her father laughed out loud as if he had found something absolutely hilarious in what she had said and Eleanora felt worthless and inadequate. "A magizoologist? Ridiculous! What's next? You'll be telling you want to become a Death Eater, next." 

"What's so wrong with becoming a magizoologist?" asked Eleanora sharply, glaring at her father fiercely "It's one of the most noble professions in the wizarding world. Taking care of hurt, injured, misunderstood creatures -"

"That's enough!" snapped her father, making Eleanora shut her mouth immediately "Let me tell you something, missy. You knock that ridiculous idea of becoming a magizoologist out of your head immediately!" 

"How dare you -" 

"How dare I? How dare you? Why are you this way, Eleanora?" asked her father, shaking his head in disappointment at her, making Eleanora's heart clench in pain "Why can't you be an Auror? Why can't you work towards being a Ministry Official? There is a war going on and we need to fight! Not cower and run away!" 

"I am aware of that." replied Eleanora, poison dripping in her voice "And I will fight the war. But I won't become an Auror." 

Her father looked at her for a moment and then smiled "You mean you can't become an Auror. You can't become an Auror. You don't have the stomach for it." 

"That's enough, Thomas." said Elizabeth sharply, standing up and glaring at her husband and for a minute Eleanora thought her mother was going to pull out a gun and shoot her father "Eleanora can be whoever she wants, it's not up to us to decide her dreams." 

"I am telling the truth and she knows it." said her father smugly as he took the newspaper in his hands once more "Eleanora knows that she is not good enough to be an Auror so that is why she settles for the second best option ... being a magizoologist. You can't kill, you can't injure, you can't fight! You're not strong enough and you know it!" 

Eleanora got up feeling her anger boil through her, not knowing what she would do if she stayed in the same room with her father a moment longer "Nice to see you again too, Father." 

Then she walked away from the dining room and as she did so, she heard her mother's disappointed voice ask her father "Why are you always so hard on her?" 

"If I don't toughen her up, she won't be prepared for what the war will bring." replied her father curtly but there was a little hint of fear at being cornered by his wife. "The world is cruel. And it is cruelest to the weak."

"She is just a child!" exclaimed Elizabeth sharply. "Why can't you see that she's just a child, your child who is brilliant the way she is?" 

"Elizabeth ..." began her father with a sigh, upset at the disappointment of his wife. 

Eleanora refused to listen anymore and walked up the stairs and closed herself off in her room. She stared at the view of her snowy neighborhood from her window and then her eyes flickered to the grand mansion that was their neighbor. Eleanora stared at the luxurious and opulent mansion which seemed lonely and wondered whether he was there. Eleanora hadn't seen him ever since she came back. As she looked through her window, she felt empty, sad and lonely. She felt tears threatening to fall and she blinked them back and wiped them away furiously. Now was not the time to be weak. She had to prove her father wrong and show him that he wasn't worth her tears. She had to be strong, just like she had always been. She had always been strong, perhaps too strong. She had always kept her guard up and rarely broken down in front of people who weren't her closest friends. All she ever wanted was her father to look at her and tell her that she was worth being his daughter. All she ever wanted was her father to be proud of her. All she ever wanted was for her father to tell her that she was good enough. 

But apparently she wasn't. 

It wasn't like Eleanora didn't try. Eleanora did try her hardest and her best all the time. Eleanora strived to be the best of the best, to break stereotypes about Hufflepuffs being weak and insignificant since the day she was put in Hufflepuff. Eleanora studied hard, she worked hard, she was kind to everyone, she helped those who needed it, and she had plenty of talent and skill to achieve anything that she chose to pursue. She was intelligent but not boastful, brave but not reckless, resourceful but not cunning and kind but not weak. And during her years in Hogwarts, she had developed a love for magical plants and magical creatures. She loved how fascinating magical plants were and how adorable magical creatures were. She loved nurturing and taking care of plants and creatures, keeping them safe and giving them a home. Although she was the top of the class in every subject at Hogwarts, she was specially talented in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology because of her love and passion for every plant and creature. 

Eleanora wiped away the silent tears that were streaming down her face and shook her head. She had wanted to tell her parents about James but her father had to bring in his negative and unique brand of criticism that was always only meant for Eleanora. Eleanora rolled her eyes at her father and cursed him silently with a few words that he wouldn't approve of and that made her feel slightly better. 

The door creaked open and Eleanora sighed "Yes, mum, do come in without knocking." 

"You know me, I never did care for social protocols and norms." said Elizabeth with a cheeky smile that made Eleanora smile a little as her mother came into her room. 

"Clearly. And its paid off for you well." said Eleanora with a smile, thinking about how her mother had fought hard every day of her life to become an high ranking agent. 

"Well, I read the rules, and then I don't follow the rules. When necessary I break them." said her mother as she sat on her bed. 

"That's terrible life advice to give your daughter." said Eleanora grinning at her mother. 

"Well, I'm not a normal mother, am I?" asked Elizabeth as she tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. 

Eleanora shook her head as she sat beside her mother and her mother sighed as she began "Your father is trying his best." 

"Don't make excuses for him." said Eleanora, anger returning to her voice. 

"No, I'm not doing that." said Elizabeth with another sigh as she looked at her stubborn and headstrong daughter "But - He is a difficult man, I'll admit that. But he cares, deep down. He just has a truly terrible way of showing that."

"You don't say." replied Eleanora sarcastically and then looked at her mother anxiously as she asked the next question "Do you think I'm weak?" 

"Eleanora -" began her mother, looking at her sadly but firmly but Eleanora continued on. 

"All my life, I've tried to be the best to make him proud but all he does is shut the door in my face!" said Eleanora standing up and pacing about in frustration and anger around her room "I will never be good enough to father as his daughter! I can't win!" 

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face." said Elizabeth quietly and calmly and Eleanora stopped pacing around to look at her mother. 

"Don't listen to your father, Eleanora. All your life, men will try and define you and your place in the world. Do not let them win." said Elizabeth firmly as she walked towards her daughter and put her finger under Eleanora's chin gently but firmly. 

"You are my daughter. And the strongest person I know." said Elizabeth honestly with a warm smile "You are meant for more than this war, Eleanora." 

Eleanora smiled gratefully at her mother and hugged her tightly, thankful that there was someone in her family that thought that she was good enough. Her mother laughed a little as she hugged her back and pressed a kiss onto Eleanora's head "Oh, I've missed you!" 

"Where have you been?" asked Eleanora as she broke the hug and looked at her mother. 

"Top secret mission." said her mother but her eyes were filled with worry and her forehead wrinkled "I can't tell you anything." 

"You always tell me everything about your secret missions." said Eleanora with a laugh "I'm the best secret keeper you know." 

"That is true." said Elizabeth with a smile "I - well -" 

"How bad is it?" asked Eleanora perceptively as she looked at her mother. 

"One of the Russian men we bought from abroad have escaped. He was under the pretense of being someone he wasn't to get here but we didn't know it. And now he's on the loose with a dangerous weapon and we don't know why or who his next target is." 

"Why did you bring him here in the first place?" 

"He was a prisoner - you know what - that's confidential." said Elizabeth shaking her head in exasperation "He helped us to escape alive from the raid we conducted abroad and since he had no family, we bought him here with the promise of employment at the MI5." 

"But why? Why go through all that trouble to deceive you to come to England?" asked Eleanora in puzzlement, thinking over what had already being said "It doesn't make sense. He has to have a specific goal in mind - a large objective - to have gone through all that trouble." 

"You are very good." said her mother approvingly and admiringly "Have you ever considered becoming an agent?" 

"Mom!" exclaimed Eleanora with a happy smile and then shook her head at her mother "Focus! There is a Russian Maniac on the loose. Our country is in danger!" 

"Well, I - perhaps its like you said. He has a specific target in mind." said Elizabeth furrowing her forehead "But what?" 

"Or perhaps ... who?" asked Eleanora seriously looking at her mother, who looked at her for a moment and then realization dawned on her face as she looked out of the window and then at Eleanora. 

"Eleanora, you're .... brilliant!" exclaimed Elizabeth with a wide smile as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I've just got the idea!" 

"What? Who? What's the idea?" asked Eleanora in puzzlement but her mother shook her head.

"I've got to go to the Headquarters to check something out and see if it checks out with my idea." said Elizabeth, her eyes sparkling "Stay safe and don't get into trouble." 

"You know me." said Eleanora with a smile as she shrugged. 

"Before, I go, what is it that you were planning on telling us at breakfast?" asked her mother looking at Eleanora quizzically. 

Eleanora had to give it to her mother, her mother was a brilliant agent. "I - actually I was wondering whether my boyfriend could come around for dinner." 

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" squealed Elizabeth in delight and surprise, saving the country forgotten for a moment.

"Mom, do yell louder, I don't think the neighbors heard!" hissed Eleanora, shushing her mother and her mother smiled widely at her "His name is James Potter and we're kind of serious." 

"Wonderful!" said Elizabeth clapping her hands together in happiness "Is he a nice boy? Don't worry, I'll find out at dinner tomorrow." 

"Mom, you're not going to threaten him." said Eleanora in amusement and exasperation "And I'll ask him to come tomorrow." 

"Good. I'm looking forward to meeting your new beau." said Elizabeth with a teasing smile, making Eleanora groan.

"MOM! DON'T YOU HAVE A COUNTRY TO SAVE?" 

"I love you, Eleanora!"

"Love you too, mom."


	51. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
> Let it take me where it wants  
> 'Til you opened the door, there's so much more  
> I've never seen it before  
> I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
> But you came along and you changed everything
> 
> You lift my feet off the ground  
> You spin me around  
> You make me crazier crazier  
> Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
> You make me crazier crazier crazier"
> 
> \- Taylor Swift, Crazier. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0p4Lv0t124

Eleanora smoothed her pink dress once again as she shifted nervously awaiting the arrival of their guest for the evening while her mother and father set up the dinner table. Elizabeth saw Eleanora smoothing her hair for the thousandth time this evening since she got ready and she exchanged amused glances with her husband. 

"You look lovely, Eleanora." assured Elizabeth with a comforting smile that eased Eleanora's nerves and stopped her from checking her reflection again from the mirror "I'm sure your boyfriend will think you look like a heavenly dream." 

"And if he doesn't, I'm sure Elizabeth will shoot him." replied Thomas with an amused smile making Elizabeth nudge him playfully and Eleanora smile a little because it was strange that in a way that her father was being nice to her. 

"No one's shooting anyone." said Eleanora shaking her head at her parents "It's just going to be a nice, normal dinner. Think we can manage to be a normal family for one night?" 

Thomas and Elizabeth exchanged grins that infuriated Eleanora and her mother smiled at her "I don't know. I'm an highly trained secret agent who has eliminated everyone who posed a threat to our country, Thomas is a highly valued Auror who tracks down dark wizards and witches for a living and you are a brilliant witch full of magic. Define normal for us." 

"Mum!" exclaimed Eleanora in exasperation while Thomas and Elizabeth laughed together. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Eleanora jumped up in anticipation, her heart racing knowing who it was at the door. She looked at the direction of the door and then looked at her parents who were looking at her with expressions of concern and amusement and said breathlessly "Okay, okay, he's here! Everyone, calm down!" 

"We're calm -" began her father raising his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, right, I'll get the door. Stay where you are, don't move!" said Eleanora firmly to her parents and then rushed towards the door, not seeing her parents exchange fond smiles with each other. 

Eleanora rushed towards the door, took in a deep breath and opened the door with a brilliant smile as she looked at her incredibly handsome boyfriend standing on her doorstep and exclaimed in enthusiastic delight as she hugged him "JAMES!" 

"Eleanora!" laughed James happily as he hugged back Eleanora "I've missed you!" 

"I've missed you too." said Eleanora as she broke the hug and looked at James fondly. 

"You look amazing." complimented James in awe as his mouth went dry at the sight of Eleanora in a soft pink dress that complimented her skin tone and accentuated her curves perfectly "Like really beautiful - I mean, you're always beautiful -" 

Eleanora placed her warm hands on James face as she pulled him close and kissed him softly and tenderly and looked at him with a sappy smile and he grinned back at her as he offered her the red roses that he had been holding in one of his hands "These are for you. I've been told that they symbolize romance and everlasting love." 

"You're amazing." said Eleanora looking at James as she led James inside and closed the door "Roses are red, violets are blue, how did I get so lucky, with you?" 

James chuckled as he blushed "Did you just compose a poem for me?" 

"Well, I've never done it for anyone else." confessed Eleanora as she took James coat and hung it on the coat hanger not seeing James blush and smile at her happily. "You're one of a kind, Potter." 

Before James could say anything, a yell came from the living room "ELEANORA! WHERE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND? WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" 

James turned a little pale as he rubbed his hands together, trying to brush off his nerves and Eleanora took James hands into hers "Look, there's no need to worry. They are going to love you, James." 

"Really?" said James, breathing in and out "You think so?" 

"Yes." said Eleanora with a tender and reassuring smile that comforted James greatly and then she kissed his forehead "You're going to be great! And I'll be your hype woman!" 

"Yeah, I can do this." said James gaining his confidence but he was still nervous. He let Eleanora take his hand and lead him to the living room where two of the most important people right now were waiting. 

James looked at the tall and broad shouldered man with a serious and solemn expression almost frowning at him and a smart and beautiful woman, similar to Eleanora in so many ways observing him keenly. Eleanora sighed as if this was normal for her and smiled brightly "Mum, father, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, James Potter." 

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez." said James with a pleasant and charming smile as he offered his hand for them to shake which they took. 

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours, James." said Eleanora's mother who had startling blue eyes and chestnut dark hair and an elegant aura that she wore so powerfully and James saw how similar she was to Eleanora "Eleanora has told us many things about you."

Eleanora rolled her eyes at her mother because she hadn't told her parents much about James but she was glad that her mother was making James feel welcome. James smiled at Eleanora's mother warmly "Well, I've heard of your many extraordinary feats, Mrs. Fernandez. Through Eleanora." 

"Eleanora does not exaggerate." said Eleanora's mother to James with a twinkle in her eyes "All the stories are true!" 

"Yes, my wife does have the tendency to get herself into trouble." said Eleanora's father, his lips twitching as he placed his hand on James shoulder in a friendly manner surprising Eleanora and James "What's that in your hand, son?" 

"Oh, it's a present." said James suddenly remembering what he had bought and started speaking "It's - actually I wanted to bring wine because it's more refined but I couldn't find wine so I bought Firewhisky." 

There was a moment of silence and James Potter thought that he had messed up and then Eleanora's mother walked towards him and took the wonderfully wrapped bottle of Firewhisky from James and smiled at him brilliantly "Well, thank god because in this house, no one drinks wine." 

James heaved a sigh of relief and Eleanora let out a chuckle of amusement. Eleanora's mother gave the bottle of whiskey to her husband who opened it and nodded in appreciation "You've got good taste, son." 

"Thank you, Mr. Fernandez." said James with a relieved smile as Eleanora squeezed his hand. 

"Call me Thomas." said Eleanora's father surprising Eleanora so much that her jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened in surprise, wondering whether this was a dream because her father was being so nice and considerate and he was getting along with James. 

"And call me Elizabeth." yelled Eleanora's mother from the kitchen and everyone chuckled at that "DAMN IT! THOMAS, WHERE ARE THOSE DRATTED GLASSES?" 

"I've got to go find our whiskey glasses." said Thomas as he got up and James looked at him. 

"Let me help, sir." offered James, his voice filled with politeness and charm. 

"Oh, no. You're our guest." said Thomas as he shook his head while Eleanora stared at her father wondering whether some creature had taken over her father's body making him act nice "You have a seat, son and keep Eleanora company." 

James took a seat on the sofa and a stunned Eleanora sat beside him wondering what the hell had just happened. James smiled as he sighed in relief and ran his hand through his hair "Well, that went better than expected. Your parents seem really nice." 

"They really love you." said Eleanora as she squeezed his hand with a smile and then got up to put the roses in the vase. "It was really thoughtful of you to bring a present." 

"Ah, well I wanted to impress them. Show them that I am worthy of you." said James nervously with a sweet smile. 

Eleanora smiled sweetly at James as she leaned down to kiss his cheek "You are worthy of me. I know that. You don't need to convince anyone of that." 

James smiled at her and at that very moment her parents entered the living room, her father holding an opened Firewhisky bottle and her mother holding a tray of glasses. Her mother set down the tray on the coffee table and her father looked at James "So James, have a drink with us." 

"Uh -" began James wondering whether it was polite to drink in front of his girlfriend's parents especially something like Firewhisky. 

But Thomas chuckled jovially as he flicked his wand and the Firewhisky poured into the glasses "Don't worry, boy! Just one glass won't hurt you!" 

Eleanora stared in disbelief at her father's jolly manner and her mother's sharp eyes turned towards the vase of beautiful roses "Oh, where did that come from?" 

"James bought it for me." said Eleanora, knowing full well that her mother had seen the roses in her hands before and was using this as a conversation opportunity. 

Elizabeth and Thomas looked at James who nodded "Yes, Eleanora loves flowers and she's amazing and -"

"I love them! Thank you so much, James." said Eleanora, feeling herself blush brightly at the compliment given to her in front of her parents by James.

"That's so romantic!" gushed her mother while her father nodded approvingly "You're a true gentleman, James." 

"Oh, it was nothing." said James shyly with a small smile, feeling shy at the approval of Eleanora's parents. 

"A toast. To James and Eleanora." said her father merrily as he raised his glass to James and Eleanora who were holding hands and smiling.

"Cheers!" 

Eleanora gulped down her Firewhisky quickly in one go and James looked at her in concern, the look that he gave her when he knew that something was up with her, the look that he gave her when he wanted to know whether she was okay. She smiled at him reassuringly and he nodded slightly at her with a comforting smile and began to strike up a conversation with Eleanora's father and mother who seemed to be very interested in James. Eleanora was happy that the evening hadn't been a complete disaster but she eyed her father in suspicion as he chatted amicably with her boyfriend. What was his end goal? Why was he so friendly with James all of a sudden? Why did he pretend to support Eleanora? She should be happy that he was supporting her but something nagged her and in the end Eleanora felt like she was living in a dream which was too good to be real. 

"James, you play this Quidditch?" asked Elizabeth with a laugh "I've heard it's a spectacular sport that all you wizards are obsessed over. Believe me, Thomas is." 

Thomas smiled at Elizabeth and James nodded his head, feeling comfortable "Yes, I'm the Chaser for the Gryffindor Team." 

"Sometimes, he plays the Seeker as well." said Eleanora, hyping James up with a grin "He's the Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Team! He's one of the very best at Hogwarts!" 

"Really?" asked Thomas looking impressed along with Elizabeth and James flushed with pride as Eleanora put an arm around him "That's absolutely marvelous! You must be extraordinarily talented to be the Captain!" 

"Oh no, I wouldn't say -" began James shyly and Eleanora raised her eyebrows at James newfound modesty.

"He is just being modest." said Eleanora with a proud and amused smile at James who smiled at her gratefully "He won the last match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, didn't you James?"

Thomas was looking at James, impressed and James answered modestly "It wasn't just me. It was a team effort. Everyone in Gryffindor put their hard work together and achieved the win." 

"Well said!" said Thomas raising a glass to what James had said "I'm glad you beat those insulting Slytherins. Serves them right. Couldn't ever beat them when I played back at school." 

"What position did you hold in the team, sir?" asked James in genuine interest. 

"I was the Beater for the Gryffindor Team." said Thomas with a grin and James grinned back "I was good but I wasn't the Captain of my team." 

James flushed at the admiration and praise he was getting and Elizabeth smiled as she commented "Quidditch seems like such an interesting and dangerous sport. Have you ever thought of playing professionally?" 

"No." said James truthfully as he shook his head "I really love Quidditch but I don't want to be a professional." 

"Well, I'm glad that there are some very talented Quidditch players out there." said Thomas conversationally "James, did you know that Eleanora here used to play Quidditch?" 

Eleanora glared at her father in disbelief for disclosing such a personal secret and James turned to look at her, his face filled with complete surprise "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing." said Eleanora swallowing a lump in her throat as she smiled quietly at James. 

"Eleanora made an excellent seeker. She was very good, perhaps she could have played professionally for England if she hadn't fallen off her broom and breaking half of her bones." said her father bitterly as he looked at his daughter who was wearing an unsmiling expression.

"Sorry." said Eleanora in a sarcastically apologetic tone that didn't sound sorry at all.

"That's horrible." said James, his eyes widened with horror because he couldn't have imagined Eleanora going through all of that, losing all of her dreams "I'm sorry." 

Eleanora scoffed as she smiled at James who apologized for nothing, for something that wasn't even his fault. Eleanora was feeling a seething rage at her father for exposing her deepest secret to James, one that she kept tucked away safely because she was ashamed. Once upon a time, Eleanora had been a spectacular seeker for Hufflepuff and had been even informed by an admiring Madame Hooch, a happy Professor Sprout and a begrudgingly praising Professor McGonagall that there was a chance for her to play for England if she devoted her life and soul into practicing the sport. And she did do exactly that. She was light and fast, had an extremely sharp eye in good weather and horrible weather, and had the ability to take risks by flying one handed or with no hands as she did crazy spins and turns on her broom. She was on her way up fast to becoming the Quiddtich Captain of the Hufflepuff Team, to playing professionally because she was becoming more and more incredible everyday thanks to her hard work and practice. But, fate had different plans for her on one game, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin played in heavy rain, ferocious thunder, frightening lightening and powerful wind. The weather was so dark and powerful that the thunder crowded the cheers of the audience and the wind howled mercilessly and the rain drops pelted and hit them like arrows. Eleanora had taken off, searching for the snitch, when her unusually sharp eyes had caught the golden fluttering ball and she had chased relentlessly after it. As she chased after the snitch, lightning hit Eleanora's broom and the broom caught on fire. Eleanora balanced herself perfectly trying to stand up on the broom to catch the snitch when a bludger hit her on the head and she fell of her broom about sixty feet to the ground where Professor Sprout's quick thinking had softened the landing but the landing was still harsh and brutal as Eleanora suffered a severe concussion, more than half a dozen broken bones, fractured legs and arm and broken ribs. But as the healing finished, Eleanora was informed that she had been replaced by someone for the Hufflepuff team and it was better for her if she stopped playing Quidditch. 

Eleanora's father hadn't come to see her as she lay in her the hospital wing for three whole months. Her mother had sent her letters of consolation and comfort, assuring her that it wasn't the end of the world and that everything was going to be okay and that she was still proud of Eleanora. Her Quidditch team had come to visit her, to comfort her and tell her that it was alright that they lost to Ravenclaw. Her friends had being by her bedside with gifts and jokes, making her smile and laugh through the unbearable pain. But there had been no word from her father and that devastated Eleanora more than anything. Eleanora's father had always been distant and harsh to her but when she had been playing Quidditch, it had faded away a little and Eleanora saw some softness and pride in him for her. And maybe that's why Eleanora practiced so hard all those nights and mornings and strived to be perfect and made sure to catch the snitch. But with Quidditch being torn away from her life, she felt that she had lost another chance to gain her father's love and pride for her. 

So she returned back to her life, with her dreams of being a professional Quidditch player tucked away in a box that was locked tightly, lent the books she had on Quidditch to the people who needed them, took down the posters of her favorite Quidditch teams and burnt them because she couldn't bear to look at the dream she had lost so carelessly. 

"Well, she gave up." said Thomas in disappointment to James while Eleanora was doing her best to maintain a calm composure "Pity. You could have been Captain of the England Team, Eleanora." 

Eleanora smiled at her father but it was filled with malice and James kept quiet not saying a word but only squeezing her hand in comfort, the warmth radiating through his hand to hers, and Eleanora felt herself calm down a little. James hated how Thomas was talking to Eleanora, as if Eleanora was a mistake that he had made, a regret he never wanted to see again, a worthless person that he thought wasn't good enough. James was saddened by how Eleanora smiled fakely at her father, wishing him pain through her cold eyes and how she wore a tight and pained expression. 

"Eleanora's top of the class." said James after a moment's silence trying to change the subject and Eleanora's tense shoulders relaxed, her cold eyes regained its warmth and her smile changed into a real and authentic one. Elizabeth watched this with a knowing smile. "She's brilliant. The cleverest of us all." 

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter proudly "Yes, we're very proud of her. We all know she gets the brains from me." 

Everyone burst into laughter and Eleanora smiled at her mother who nodded at her with a soft smile and looked at James curiously "So James, tell us about your family. What are they like?" 

"Oh, my father is a potioneer." said James proudly and Eleanora smiled at James "Fleamont Potter. He's made Sleekeazy's Hair Potion." 

"Oh, we all know who Fleamont Potter is." said Thomas in admiration and awe "Blimey, you're his son!" 

"Yeah, and you're hair is a bloody mess. It looks like a rumpled crows nest." said Eleanora playfully teasing James who grinned at Eleanora. 

"Eleanora!" exclaimed her father in shock at her audacity. 

"What? It's the truth!" said Eleanora defensively as James laughed with Elizabeth while Thomas glared at her. 

"Do you want to be a potioneer too, James?" asked Elizabeth as she took a sip of her Firewhisky. 

"Oh no. I want to be an Auror." answered James honestly. 

If her father loved James before, now he positively adored him. "Wonderful, my boy! That is great to hear!" 

Then Thomas smiled at Eleanora who was expecting a nasty jibe at her, as he said to James "Well, I'm glad that you have good solid head on your shoulders, James. We need young and brave people like you in the Ministry fighting the war. Not cowards who run away." 

"This war is dangerous." said Elizabeth, and Eleanora knew that the next question would test James "Why do you want to fight?" 

"Because it's the right thing to do. I can't stand by and watch as innocent lives are lost." said James in a steady voice of conviction and Eleanora smiled softly at him, marveling at the goodness of James heart. "No one should have to live in fear just because someone hates who they are born as." 

There was a moment of silence and Thomas clapped his hands in approval "Well said! I couldn't have said it better myself." 

James smiled and Thomas looked at Eleanora who sighed internally and prepared herself "You should take a page out of James book. Maybe James can convince you to become an Auror." 

"No man can convince me to do anything." said Eleanora pleasantly and her mother smiled into her Firewhisky. 

"Eleanora has this ridiculous idea of being a magizoologist." said Thomas rolling his eyes "But I suppose in time she will grow up and realize that she has to pick a side in order to truly survive this war." 

"Eleanora, come help me to set the table." said her mother quickly interrupting as she put her whiskey glass down. 

Eleanora stood up and James stood up as well, offering helpfully "Let me help, Mrs. Fernandez." 

"Oh no. James, dear, you're very sweet but you're our guest." said Elizabeth with a smile but her tone was firm and set and James had enough sense not to question her "On second thought, Eleanora why don't you give James a tour of the house and Thomas help me with the dinner."

Thomas looked like he was going to protest but he got up when he saw his wife's expression and Eleanora took James hand and led him up the stairs and James looked at Eleanora as he asked "So, are you okay?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Eleanora with a bright smile "You're here with me."

James smiled at Eleanora softly but concerned flickered in his hazel eyes for her and she opened the door to her room and led him inside "So, this is my room." 

Eleanora knew that she should feel awkward or shy about bringing James into her bedroom, a place that no boyfriend of hers had entered before but with James she felt comfortable and at ease. She smiled as James entered her room and looked around curiously with a mischievous smirk playing in his face "Bringing me to your bedroom? Are you trying to seduce me, Eleanora?" 

"I don't know. Is it working?" asked Eleanora with a playful smile, laughter sparkling in her eyes. 

James laughed at her and smiled as he looked at the desk cluttered with notes written in Eleanora's messy hand, a vase of white roses, Eleanora's pet white owl, Peggy hooting restlessly in her cage, the fairy lights that decorated the room, the yellow quilt with the emblem of the badger that lay over Eleanora's floral printed bed sheets and fluffed pillows, the bright paintings of dolphins, fairies, flowers and mermaids that looked like they were drawn by the hand of a child, a rustic blue wardrobe, a large emerald green chest, countless books lay posters of muggle musicians plastered carelessly over her white walls, purple painted shelves of books many of which James didn't recognize, and moving photographs of Chloe, Louis and Eleanora grinning, Eleanora standing proudly next to her mother who was smiling, and Eleanora laughing at something a boy with a mischievous smirk was saying. On the roof, painted in silver and gold were the story of exquisite stars and constellations that sparkled marvelously. 

James looked at Eleanora who was standing behind him and smiled at her "It's very you."

"It's - I can't make sense of it all but somehow it makes sense when its all together." said James, explaining what he meant about her bedroom to an amused looking Eleanora. 

"Why, thank you, Potter." said Eleanora as she grinned at James and then saw her owl hooting restlessly so she walked towards the cage and let the bird free, to fly out into the night. 

"Are you okay?" asked James, a smile playing on his lips at Eleanora but his voice was laced with concern and care. 

Eleanora turned around and looked at James "I'm good. Truly." 

"But all that stuff your father said about you." began James as he took a few steps toward Eleanora and took her hands gently into his "The way he spoke about you, Eleanora. I - I can't believe he spoke like that to you." 

"It's okay." said Eleanora with a smile as she shrugged nonchalantly and in a strange way she found that it was okay. All of it was insignificant when Eleanora had James Potter standing in her childhood bedroom with staggering tenderness sparking in his hazel eyes. "I'm used to it." 

"That doesn't make it right." said James shaking his head in righteous anger as he squeezed Eleanora's hands and kissed her forehead tenderly "You don't deserve it." 

"I - well - it's always been like that." said Eleanora with a small smile, feeling the warmth and comfort run through her at James' kiss "I mean - sometimes it's useless speaking up against him. Yesterday we had a huge fight just because I stood up for myself." 

James was silent and Eleanora sighed "He doesn't want me to be a magizoologist, he wants me to be an Auror. But I don't want to follow the dreams he has for me. And there was the issue of me not being good enough and - anyway long story short - we both yelled at each other, he said some shit that hurt me and I marched out of the room before I could kill anyone." 

"Merlin." muttered James quietly and Eleanora smiled feeling a little amused and tired by the whole situation "What did he say?" 

"That I should grow up and knock the dream of being a magizoologist out of my mind once and for all." said Eleanora with a tired smile "And told me not to be so goddamn weak, because he's tired of having a daughter who constantly disappoints him." 

"That's not true." said James immediately, his voice firm and honest "You're not a disappointment. You're good enough just as you are." 

Eleanora swallowed the lump of emotion that swelled in her throat "Sometimes, it's a little hard to believe that." 

James wrapped his arms around Eleanora and hugged her as he whispered lovingly to her "I'll keep saying it to you and proving it to you until you believe it, Eleanora. Because it's true. You're so beautiful, smart, funny, kind and the best person I know." 

Eleanora smiled into James chest and felt a warm and tender ache that tugged her heart. But it felt good, the good kind of ache that she got when she laughed too much. She sucked in a breath, knowing what this feeling was but at the same time not really familiar with this foreign emotion. 

Eleanora looked at James who smiled at her and she didn't know why tears sprang into her eyes and at that moment she kissed James passionately and roughly, wanting to show how much he meant to her. It was hot and electric but sweet and tender, all at once and James moaned as Eleanora bit his lower lip and he granted her entrance. Theirs was a battle of dominance of tongues as they breathed heavily and moaned at the heat that was radiating through them. Eleanora ravished her tongue through James, tasting every corner and crevice of James mouth when he broke apart from her, breathing heavily, his pupils dilated. 

Eleanora looked at him questioningly and James breathed "Your parents are downstairs. We can't do this." 

"Yes, we can. You just have to be quiet, babe." said Eleanora with a mischievous grin as she pressed kisses along James' jaw making him groan in ecstasy "You're fucking amazing, James."

"Eleanora..." moaned James as he tilted his head backwards, giving Eleanora access to his neck "I - oh fuck!" 

Eleanora smirked and smiled against the skin of James' neck as she kissed the most sensitive spot there "That's not being quiet, James!" 

"You're - OH! - tease." muttered James as he gripped tightly to Eleanora's waist. 

Eleanora was about to bite and permanently mark a hickey on James when Elizabeth's voice floated up to Eleanora's room startling and breaking them apart "Eleanora! James! Come down! Dinner's ready!" 

Eleanora grinned at James who looked flustered and pecked him on his lips "Hey, did I mention there's dessert after dinner?" 

"You're such a minx." replied James shaking his head at her but his lips curved into a smile. "You're parents will kill me if they realize that I was defiling their daughter in her bedroom!"

"Hey, I was defiling you in my bedroom!" said Eleanora with a playful wink which made James laugh out loud. 

They were greeted by Elizabeth and Thomas and James pulled the seat for Eleanora to sit down and sat down after Eleanora did. His chivalry did not go unnoticed by Eleanora's parents who exchanged pleased looks and they all began eating and conversing. The food was delicious and James did not fail to compliment Elizabeth on her great cooking skills to which Elizabeth replied with a pleased smile and an approving remark about how only James is the only person who really appreciated her cooking in the house. The conversation was light - hearted and funny steering free of all talk of war and future ambitions of children. 

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Elizabeth, steering the conversation to an important topic.

Eleanora squeezed James hand affectionately as James smiled tenderly at her "There were these horrible Slytherins bullying one of their own housemates and Eleanora stepped up to save him and stand up against those bullies. I thought that it was awesome of her to do something that others wouldn't dare of doing and I wanted to get to know her more." 

"And James and I became friends." said Eleanora looking at James with a soft and tender look in her eyes "Till we realized that we liked each other more than that." 

"That's amazing." said Elizabeth with an approving nod "A good romance always should have the foundation of a good friendship." 

James smiled brightly at Elizabeth as he looked at Eleanora's mother and father "How did you two meet?" 

"Oh, that's a rather funny story." said Thomas with a laugh, as he looked at Elizabeth with a knowing look "I was actually chasing a dark wizard and -"

"And it was funnily the same person of interest - a criminal that I had been chasing for months as a young agent." said Elizabeth with a smile "And I saw Thomas chasing my criminal so I followed him and I saw - well, I saw the most peculiar and strange thing. I saw magic." 

James and Eleanora stayed quiet and Elizabeth said as she shook her head in disbelief "I couldn't believe it at first. There was this strange man who had taken out the criminal I had been chasing for months with what happened to be a magic wand that could do magic. It was - bloody unbelievable!" 

"And then, I saw Elizabeth standing behind me and she was pointing a gun at me. She shot me in the leg." said Thomas, rolling his eyes at his wife who snickered in delight "And I was about to erase her memories but she was too quick. She knocked out my wand and demanded an explanation." 

"And I had no choice but to explain to her about who I am and what I did." said Thomas, to James who was listening raptly and to Eleanora who had heard this a few times in her life "And surprisingly listened to me. But of course, she didn't believe me at first." 

"I wouldn't be a good agent if I did." said Elizabeth with a smile that made Thomas smile affectionately at her. 

"She was very stubborn and she wanted proof." said Thomas with a reminiscent smile at the memory "I showed her my Auror ID and showed her my memories of Hogwarts through Legilimency. After that, she warned me to stay away. I should have erased her memories when I had the chance but for some reason, I didn't - and I couldn't." 

"You chickened out?" asked Elizabeth teasingly with a smile making everyone laugh. 

"No, I just didn't want you to forget me." said Thomas, making Elizabeth smile fondly "And then we met again at a cafe in Paris, where we both had finished our missions. And it just started from there." 

"And we kept it secret for a long time until we got married." said Elizabeth with a loving and happy expression "We got married after one year of meeting each other. We knew that we just wanted to spend the rest of our lives with each other." 

"How did you know?" asked James curiously and Thomas and Elizabeth smiled at him. 

"We just did. It just hit like a wave and the drowning didn't hurt. It felt like we were breathing." said Elizabeth with a grin "And for me, he wasn't like other men. He didn't force me to quit my job and stay at home and play housewife. He just accepted me for who I was and knew my value." 

Eleanora smiled a little at that because hearing about her father through her mother was different than how she knew her father. To Eleanora, her father was cold and distant, a figure of authority who demanded so much of her because she was constantly disappointing him. But around her mother, her father was a different person. Her father was warm and kind and accepting around her mother and Eleanora wondered why she was treated differently. But a part of her was happy, knowing that her father wasn't entirely soulless, that maybe deep down inside he had a heart and that heart was used to love her mother. 

Dinner was carried out beautifully without any nasty remarks and Eleanora felt glad for once that they all had a normal and happy evening together. And James helped Eleanora and Elizabeth do and clean the dishes, Eleanora saw her mother shoot an approving look at her and she smiled to herself. She was glad that everything was coming together and that her parents liked James. There was a little regret in her that it took James for them to have a normal family dinner as she looked at James and her father laughing together, her father treating James like his own son but Eleanora pushed that feeling away as soon as it came. It wasn't any good of her to blame James for her family problems but she should be thanking James for bringing her family together. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so happy with her family. 

Finally, the time came for James to depart and pleasantries were exchanged and the parents regretfully pleaded if James couldn't stay a bit longer. When James countered politely and tactfully that it was getting late, her parents replied that he was welcome to their home anytime he wished to come.

"It has been so wonderful having you for dinner, James." said Elizabeth as she hugged James "Eleanora has made a wonderful choice!"

"Mum!" groaned Eleanora but she was grinning from ear to ear. 

"You're welcome anytime here, son." said Thomas with a smile as he shook James' hand heartily "Come again anytime you want." 

"Thank you so much for the marvelous evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez." said James charmingly and politely "It was wonderful meeting you." 

"Oh, just call us Thomas and Elizabeth." said Thomas waving his hand casually as he put his arm around his wife and Eleanora's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets at what her father said. "You're practically family now." 

James smile widened and he bid goodbye to Thomas and Elizabeth as Eleanora stepped outside with him to walk him outside. Eleanora adjusted her coat as she rubbed her gloved hands together "Well, I think that went well." 

"Yeah, your parents adore me." said James with a cheeky grin "I'm practically family now." 

"I'm so glad that nothing went wrong." said Eleanora with a cheerful smile as James wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close "I'm so happy!" 

"And I'm happy you're happy, love!" said James with a bright grin at Eleanora's cheerful smile as he kissed her. "Your parents were so nice to me."

"That just makes me kind of nervous to meet your parents." said Eleanora biting her lip nervously after she broke apart from kissing James. 

"Are you kidding? They're going to love you!" said James reassuring Eleanora as he cuddled her for warmth. "After all, you're a badass, intelligent, Quidditch playing woman." 

Eleanora smiled tightly at James "I used to play Quidditch. I don't anymore." 

"Oh, I didn't mean to -" began James looking apologetic and crushed and Eleanora nodded. 

"I know." said Eleanora with an assuring smile "It's fine. It's nothing, really. It was just a stupid sport that I was obsessed with and I was really good at until - well I fell off my broom and broke half of my bones." 

"I didn't know." said James softly as he looked at Eleanora. 

"My father wasn't exaggerating when he told you how good I was. I was really good at Quidditch. Good enough to almost be Captain of the Hufflepuff Team. Good enough to be a professional. Maybe even Captain of the England Team." said Eleanora reminiscently, thinking of a time bygone and then shook her head "But I - it was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, the weather was horrendous and a bludger that I didn't see coming hit me and knocked me off my broom." 

"A severe concussion, more than half a dozen broken bones, broken ribs, fractured legs and arm .... I was told by everyone that I was lucky to be alive." said Eleanora, recounting the story to James who was listening horror rising at the thought of Eleanora falling off such a great height to be injured greatly "I - it took me three months to heal. When I came out of the hospital wing, I found out that I had been replaced by my teammates."

"What?" gasped James in disbelief, not being able to believe that the fair and loyal Hufflepuffs would do such a thing.

"The game must go on. And I was the seeker. Without the seeker, there's no Quidditch, really." said Eleanora with a small smile that faded away "They needed a quick replacement for me and that quick replacement became permanent. They kicked me out." 

"That's fucking unfair! Didn't you fight them?" asked James, fury clouding his whole mind. 

"Of course, I did." said Eleanora rolling her eyes "But it was useless. They had already made up their mind." 

"Explains why the Hufflepuff team is shit." remarked James cleverly making Eleanora bark in laughter. 

"The present Hufflepuff Seeker is Micheal." said Eleanora with controlled dislike in her voice "He has no idea of how the heck to find a snitch, let along catch one." 

"Did we ever play against each other?" asked James quietly, in curiousity looking at Eleanora. 

"Yes." said Eleanora nodding her head with a knowing smile "Though I didn't think much of you then. I was more focused on finding the snitch and winning the game." 

James smiled brilliantly at his girlfriend who looked so beautiful and dazzling "It's kind of a surprise to me. I would have never thought you played Quidditch." 

"Well, you never paid attention to me before." remarked Eleanora with a grin "I was the invisible Hufflepuff, remember?" 

"I don't know why I never saw you before." said James shaking his head at his own stupidity "You're extraordinary." 

"Shut up." muttered Eleanora with a shy smile as she blushed "You're an idiot." 

James kissed her, deeply and tenderly and Eleanora sighed softly and happily feeling that everything in the world was perfect. They broke apart and looked at each other with tender smiles and James pressed a loving kiss onto Eleanora's forehead as he said "You can still play if you want. With me."

Eleanora huffed in laughter "No. I think - that part of my life is over." 

"Afraid I'll win?" asked James with a challenging smirk. 

"More like afraid you will cry like a little baby after I'm done beating you, Potter." said Eleanora, her competitive streak showing and James loved that about her. 

James laughed at Eleanora's competitiveness "Well, maybe we should find out." 

"You don't want to do this." said Eleanora shaking her head at James. 

"No, I really do." said James with a firm nod.

Eleanora grinned widely as she held out her hand for James to shake "Fine. Prepare for your funeral. At Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. The winner is the one who catches the golden snitch first." 

"Challenge accepted." said James as he shook Eleanora's hand with a friendly grin. "May the best player win."

"That's obviously me." said Eleanora with a mocking smile directed at James who stuck his tongue at her. "That's really mature. I can't believe I'm doing this. You're such a bad influence James."

James laughed loudly and then leaned into kiss Eleanora "You'll thank me later, darling." 

"Thank you." murmured Eleanora as she kissed James, pulling him closer towards her.


	52. Dresses and Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've got a friend in me  
> You've got a friend in me  
> You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too  
> There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
> We stick together and can see it through  
> 'Cause you've got a friend in me  
> You've got a friend in me."
> 
> \- Randy Newman's song covered by Sleeping At Last, You've Got A Friend In Me. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujA6ajeG0Fw

Eleanora was lounging lazily on Chloe's sofa in her bedroom at the Moretz Mansion while Chloe was trying on beautiful dresses for the ball tonight. Eleanora had arrived in the morning to the Moretz Mansion with Louis for the Christmas Ball hosted by the Moretz family and they were greeted happily by Chloe who informed them that her parents were busy with making last minute arrangements for the Christmas Ball and would be joining them for a simple luncheon. Now they were accompanying Chloe in her large and luxurious bedroom while the dressmakers fitted Chloe on dresses specially designed and made for her.

Chloe came from behind the dressing room screen, dressed in a pink dress that rustled as she walked towards them and Eleanora and Louis looked at their best friend who looked a little frustrated "What do you think?" 

Before Eleanora and Louis could express their opinion, Madame Malkin came out from behind the dressing room screen and looked at Chloe admiringly "You look wonderful, Miss Moretz." 

Madame Malkin then tightened the laces behind Chloe's dress making Chloe draw in a sharp breath at the tightness of the dress "Really Madam Malkin, is that quite necessary?" 

"Yeah, this dress seems to be a bit on the tight side." said Eleanora looking at Chloe in sympathy. 

"Chloe, how does it feel?" asked Louis eyeing Chloe who seemed to be squeezed into the pink monstrosity of the dress that Madame Malkin had designed. 

"It's difficult to say." said Chloe, drawing another sharp and painful breath as Madame Malkin tightened the laces more. 

"I am told its the latest fashion in Paris." said Madame Malkin with a satisfied smile as she looked at Chloe. 

Chloe smiled at Madame Malkin, her blue eyes sparkling dangerously "Well, women in Paris must have learnt not to breathe." 

Eleanora and Louis hid their laughter and Madame Malkin understood what Chloe was implying and she proposed "Well, Miss Moretz , there is a golden chiffon dress that I have designed for you. Perhaps you would prefer to try it on?"

"Very well." said Chloe sharply and frustrated "Just make sure that dress helps me to breathe." 

"Yes, Miss Moretz." said Madame Malkin obediently as Chloe walked into the dressing room screen and began to change into the golden chiffon dress. 

As Chloe changed into her dress with the help of Madame Malkin and her minions, she asked Eleanora "So how did meeting the parents go? Did your parents like James?" 

"Well, I was quite nervous at first." began Eleanora with a smile to Louis and Chloe who were listening attentively "But it went so well ... better than I expected. My mum and father love him." 

"It's not that surprising." replied Louis with a grin "It's James Potter! I mean, who doesn't like him?" 

"Snape." said Eleanora knowingly making Louis and Chloe laugh in amusement. 

"It is true. Snape does hate him." said Chloe with a smile as Madame Malkin fastened the laces on her dress "But James has a charming quality about him that makes people like him. What did your parents say about him?" 

"Oh, they liked him. Told me that James was brilliant and that he was a keeper." said Eleanora reminiscently, remembering her parents ecstatic comments on her boyfriend "They've practically made him part of the family!" 

Chloe and Louis laughed and Louis smiled at Eleanora "Well, we're glad it went great for you, Elle. We're very happy for you." 

"Shall we be getting an invite to your wedding soon?" asked Chloe teasingly making Louis snort in laughter "Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Just think about that!" 

"OI!" protested Eleanora but she blushed brightly at the thought of marrying James. She had to admit, she didn't hate the idea. In fact, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "I haven't even met his parents! There's a huge chance that I'll mess that up!" 

"Oh, please." said Louis rolling his eyes affectionately at Eleanora "Parents love you. You're basically the picture perfect child every parent wishes they had instead of their child. Don't worry, James' parents will love you." 

"But would you want that? Getting married to James, I mean?" yelled Chloe from behind the dressing room screen, ignoring the expression of disapproval on Madame Malkin's face. "You're the last person on this earth that would settle down and get married." 

"Thanks Chloe." said Eleanora dryly and then admitted softly "Maybe." 

"Oh Merlin, that's a yes!" shrieked Chloe in excitement "You want to marry James!" 

"Shut up!" replied Eleanora blushing as she took Louis' fashion magazine from his hands and covered her face with it. 

"It's alright, mate." said Louis, shaking with laughter as he took away the magazine from Eleanora and then showed her some bridal dresses in the magazine "What would you like to wear on your wedding day?" 

"Sod off!" said Eleanora shoving Louis who was laughing outrageously "What about Remus? What about Sirius?" 

Louis blushed brighter than a tomato and Chloe started spluttering, heat creeping up her neck "I don't know what you're talking about."

Louis hid his face behind the fashion magazine "Totally. You have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Oh please." said Eleanora rolling her eyes at her best friends in amusement "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Remus, Chloe. And Louis, do you think I'm blind to how you smile at Sirius?" 

Chloe and Louis began to splutter excuses and Eleanora grinned "You know it would be so much easier if you just admitted that there's a spark and confessed your love." 

"Oh, so now you're the expert." said Louis raising his eyebrows at Eleanora and then after a moment of silence he admitted "Fine. I may - have - well - mind you - you can't tell this to anyone - I may have felt stirrings for Sirius after we kissed at the party." 

"Stirrings?" asked Chloe in surprise and confusion as she popped her head over the dressing room screen "Do you mean feelings?" 

"No ... stirrings." said Louis contemplatively and then saw Chloe's and Eleanora's knowing looks "Fine! Feelings damn you!" 

Chloe and Eleanora giggled at Louis frustration and Eleanora prompted "I think there's more to the story than you're telling us." 

"You're too clever for your own good, Elle." said Louis shaking his head at Eleanora with a smile "Well, after the party - we've been snogging and making out and doing various other sexual activities in lonely classrooms and closets." 

"OH MY MERLIN!" shrieked Eleanora and Chloe together in unison. 

"I know. I mean - I tried to stop myself but - there is something just so magnetic between us - like this raw sexual chemistry and - I can't stay away from Sirius." confessed Louis to Chloe and Eleanora who looked shocked their jaws dropped wide open. "Its only really friends with benefits but - I think I like Sirius Black more than friends with benefits." 

"Oh Merlin." murmured Eleanora as she put her arm around Louis "Have you tried telling Sirius how you feel?" 

"Are you mad?" asked Louis, his eyes wide with fright "I - I don't want to lose Sirius by telling him about this stupid crush I have. It'll go away. It has to." 

"And if it doesn't?" asked Chloe looking at Louis thoughtfully "What if it stays with you forever?" 

"It has to. I - I don't want to lose Sirius because even if I want more from him, if he's happy with what we have now - I'm not going to destroy that!" said Louis frantically, his expression forlorn and lost. 

"You know, maybe there is a chance that he feels the same about you but he's scared to tell you." said Eleanora gently and Chloe came out of the dressing room screen, having dismissed Madame Malkin and her minions "You can't hide how you feel forever." 

"What if there's a chance that he will hate me for liking him more than friends?" asked Louis burying his face in his hands as he said in a muffled voice "I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did!" 

"You know, Louis you should be honest with Sirius and tell him how you feel." said Chloe gently but there was a hint of firmness in her voice "You shouldn't have to hide how you really feel. And if he doesn't like you - so what? It's Sirius' loss." 

Eleanora smiled a little at Chloe's bluntness and Louis looked up at his two best friends "Fine. I'll tell Sirius how I feel. If you tell Remus how you feel about him." 

"What?" asked Chloe in surprise, her voice high pitched. "I can't - you possibly -" 

"Come on, Chloe." said Eleanora with a shrug, amused at her best friends "You're a confident woman. You've got this!" 

"It's not about that." said Chloe with a sigh as she smoothed the skirt of her dress "I may have developed a mild moderate crush on Remus Lupin." 

Eleanora and Louis chuckled as they looked at Chloe "I - at first it was fun to see him flustered when I flirted with him but Remus isn't like other boys. He's different. He is kind, sweet and smart. He doesn't see me as - well - the girl who sleeps around with every guy. He likes me for me." 

"Girl." said Louis in awe as he looked at Chloe "I don't think I've ever heard you talk about any guy like that." 

"Well, Remus is not just any guy to me. He's important to me." said Chloe with a firm yet soft voice "And anyway he doesn't want to be with me. After all, I will be married to Regulus - so whatever is between us is going to be over." 

"Don't say that!" said Louis fiercely as he stood up "Look, you're not going to marry Regulus Black. You're going to marry Remus Lupin and we're going to make sure of it." 

Chloe gave a half hearted, weak laugh but she looked scared and disbelieving and Eleanora stood up and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder "Louis is right. We're not going to let you go, Chloe." 

Chloe smiled through her tears and Louis and Eleanora hugged Chloe tightly and protectively, promising her that no harm will come to her as long as they were their by her side. 

They broke their hug when the doors of Chloe's bedroom opened and an Elf named Twinkle entered "Twinkle is sorry to disturb, Miss. But Master and Mistress request your and your friends presence at lunch." 

"Thank you, Twinkle." said Chloe graciously, blinking back her tears with a smile "Please tell mother and father that we will be there in a few minutes." 

The elf nodded his head and disappeared into thin air. Chloe smiled at Eleanora and Louis "Well, let's get this dratted dress off me and go for lunch, eh?" 

"You look dazzling in that dress, Chloe." complimented Louis as he combed back his messy hair with his hand, trying to neaten it. "You're going to break some hearts tonight." 

"It brings out your eyes perfectly." said Eleanora honestly and it was true. The golden chiffon dress made Chloe's eyes shine brighter than forget me nots, her hair looked like a golden halo and fitted her beautifully. Chloe looked like an angel who would outshine everyone tonight in that dress. 

Chloe came out of the dressing room screen, dressed in a simple red sweater and blue jeans "Thank you, darlings. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you two." 

Chloe, Louis and Eleanora chatted lightly as they went down the stairs into the marvelous dining room of the Moretz Mansion where they were greeted warmly by Chloe's parents. Chloe's parents welcomed them warmly as they shook Eleanora's and Louis' hands and hugged them as if they were their own children and placed affectionate kisses on Chloe's forehead. The three best friends sat down at the dining table and although Chloe's parents had instructed the elves to make a simple luncheon, it was not simple. It was grand and mouth watering as the soups, salads, sandwiches, pastas, stuffed chicken, baked fish, flamed seafood and sweet desserts appeared before them. Louis and Eleanora had been best friends with Chloe long enough to know that Mr. and Mrs. Moretz were generous when it came to hosting guests especially friends of Chloe. Chloe's parents made small talk with them as they all began to eat and Mr. and Mrs. Moretz asked the three best friends about their work at school, friends, the Quidditch matches, the Professors and soon began to talk about the arrangements that they had made for the Christmas Ball. Eleanora loved hanging out at Chloe's place because Chloe's parents were so warm and friendly, always attentive to Louis, Chloe and Eleanora and never criticizing them in a harsh and mean manner. For Eleanora it was a refreshing change of scenery from her own home. 

"So Chloe I hope you are ready to dazzle this evening." said Mr. Moretz in a jovial voice "The Black Family are coming and young Regulus will be here with them."

"Such a charming young man." said Mrs. Moretz with a smile as she ate her salad "Chloe, did you see the sapphires Regulus sent you? Absolutely stunning!" 

Eleanora and Louis exchanged glances and Chloe said "It didn't impress me that much."

"Chloe, you must be on your best behavior tonight." advised Mr. Moretz in a patient voice, a voice of a man trying very hard "You must thank Regulus for his gift. You must not do anything that will convince the Blacks that you're unworthy of the alliance." 

"Father, mother." began Chloe bravely as she put her napkin down and Eleanora noticed that she hadn't touched anything on her plate "I want to tell you something important, something from my heart and I want you to listen." 

Mr. and Mrs. Moretz looked at their daughter and Chloe began with her chin held high proudly "I don't want to marry Regulus. I don't love him. I don't even know him." 

"Chloe, Regulus is a wonderful man. He'll make a wonderful husband." began Mrs. Moretz anxiously looking at her daughter and then at her husband. 

"No, he won't." insisted Chloe shaking her head firmly and then sighed thinking of a boy with a love for chocolate and warm sweaters "Not for me, anyway." 

"What is this nonsense?" asked Mr. Moretz, his eyes shining with disbelief as he looked at his daughter while Eleanora and Louis stayed silent "Regulus is a great alliance for our family. You will marry him because he will give you a comfortable life and a shining status in the Wizarding World." 

"He will give me everything except the one thing I need. Love." said Chloe fiercely, her eyes shining dangerously "I cannot marry someone that I do not love!" 

"You can and you will!" snapped Mr. Moretz angrily and then his eyes softened as Chloe pushed back her chair angrily and stormed out of the dining hall without a word "Chloe! Chloe!" 

There was a moment of silence and then Mrs. Moretz stood up and placed a kiss on her husband's heavy forehead "I'll go and see her, dear. And talk some sense into her head."

Mrs. Moretz swept away elegantly from the dining hall and Mr. Moretz sighed heavily as he looked at Louis and Eleanora who were tense and silent "I am sorry for the disturbance caused by Chloe. This family matter is one of extreme importance but it has bought about a rift in my relationship with Chloe that has never been there before." 

"It's fine, Mr. Moretz." said Eleanora with a reassuring smile "I mean, we're used to it." 

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Moretz curiously. 

Eleanora and Louis exchanged knowing glances and Louis nodded slightly at Eleanora who proceeded carefully "I mean - its kind of like this at home with my father - except it's worse." 

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Mr. Moretz taken aback in surprise. 

"Yeah, we fight a lot - my father and I." said Eleanora with a heavy sigh. "It's always been like that ever since I can remember really." 

"Oh." said Mr. Moretz softly, surprised by this revelation and thinking about this "But I suppose he fights with you because he cares about you?" 

"I don't think so." said Eleanora sadly, shaking her head "I think he stopped caring about me a long time ago." 

"I'm sorry. I did not know." said Mr. Moretz in a sympathetic and gentle tone that made Eleanora smile a little "That is his fault. A father should never stop caring about his own child." 

"Tell me about it." piped in Louis, ready to bring in his sob story "I don't even have a father. Well, I do but he was never there for me or my mother. I had to do everything on my own, learn everything on my own, take care of my mother all on my own. Be a man all on my own." 

There was a moment of silence as Mr. Moretz processed all of this and then looked at Louis "You're a good man, Louis. I think your father was a fool to leave." 

"Thank you, Mr. Moretz." said Louis gratefully and then kicked Eleanora under the table to make her move. "That means a lot to me."

"I just wish Chloe would stop being so stubborn! She is very stubborn and its hard to reason with her." said Mr. Moretz pouring his worries to the two children with daddy issues. "It's not just about the alliance - It's - well, let's be honest, I'm not going to be around forever so I need to make sure that Chloe is taken care of. That my little girl has someone who can give her everything she wants." 

Eleanora felt tears prick her eyes and Louis looked like he was about to start crying. There was a few moments of silence and then Mr. Moretz sniffed as he shook his head and laughed a little "Oh, look at me! Silly of me to be so sentimental and cry all my worries to my daughter's best friends!" 

"Oh no!" said Eleanora immediately in a reassuring tone "Mr. Moretz, it's fine, really!"

"You know, you're a good father, Mr. Moretz. You're always looking out for Chloe." said Louis honestly making Mr. Moretz smile "It's wonderful of you to want Chloe to have everything she wants. But - maybe this marriage isn't the best idea." 

Mr. Moretz' eyes narrowed as he asked "What do you mean?" 

"Mr. Moretz, I don't want to be rude. But this is coming from a daughter who hates her father for making her feel like she's not good enough." said Eleanora honestly and sincerely and Mr. Moretz listened to Eleanora "Don't make the same mistakes my father did. 

"What you're doing will only push Chloe away." said Louis wisely and then smiled as he shook his head "Do you expect Chloe to change her mind about the marriage? She's stubborn, she won't do anything of that sort. And maybe, yes she will be married to a prestigious family and she will have all the comforts of the world. But she won't be loved and she will be unhappy." 

"Chloe will be lonely and unhappy all her life and she will eventually blame it on you." said Eleanora gently at Mr. Moretz who's forehead was furrowed "And, Mr. Moretz, honestly your better than my father. Just please don't force her into something that she doesn't want to do." 

There was a moment of silence and Mr. Moretz stood up looking tall and strong "Thank you for your invaluable counsel, Eleanora and Louis. But I'm afraid you do not understand." 

Mr. Moretz walked away from the dining hall leaving with them his last remark "Enjoy your lunch! I'll see you at the celebrations!" 

Eleanora looked at Louis as she sighed "We're screwed." 

"We're screwed." repeated Louis shaking his head in disappointment.


	53. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am caught off-guard by you  
> Like a wave I pulled into  
> It's a feeling I can't fight  
> Like a wildfire, deep inside
> 
> You're taking my heart, by storm  
> I'm lost in your love, lost in your love  
> I can't hold back anymore  
> I'm lost in your love, lost in your love  
> You're taking my heart, by storm."
> 
> \- Ruelle, Storm. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUEIn_lMPzM

The Annual Christmas Ball hosted by the Moretzes were in full swing as the orchestra played the music, the drinks overflowed, the guests mingled and chatted with each other. The guests had been announced in the old fashioned and traditional way and among the guests were some people that Eleanora knew very well. The Black Family had arrived, and they commanded fear as they entered the hall but all Louis and Eleanora felt for them was disgust and deep dislike. Walburga and Orion Black had greeted Mr. and Mrs. Moretz and Regulus who had arrived with them courteously greeted Chloe who had acted as if she was delighted to see Regulus. After some small talk with the family that their daughter was engaged to be married to, Mr. and Mrs. Moretz really commenced the Christmas Ball by being the first to open the dance floor with a waltz and after a while Regulus and Chloe joined them along with Walburga and Orion and a few other guests. Louis and Eleanora had joined in the waltz to keep an eye on Regulus and Chloe who were waltzing beautifully as if they were meant to be together when in reality they both did not want to be dancing with each other. 

The first dance finished but Regulus and Chloe danced the second waltz as well under the watchful eye of their parents and the careful observation of Eleanora and Louis who had decided to stand in the side without waltzing or dancing. They had their wands at the ready and both of them were holding and drinking glasses of bubbling champagne. Eleanora and Louis had told Chloe honestly what had happened with her father and saw how their best friend's shoulders sagged in defeat. But Chloe bravely smiled and nodded at them, thanking them both for what they had done to help her and told them that she accepted her fate even if it wasn't what she wanted. Eleanora and Louis had tried to persuade Chloe that they could perhaps try something else but Chloe had shook her head and told them to stop helping her and just enjoy the celebrations. Eleanora and Louis had stopped talking about the subject but they both exchanged determined looks clearly indicating that they weren't giving up on Chloe. Eleanora and Louis had got ready for the Christmas Ball and entered into the hall along with Chloe and her parents but they were racking their brains for a brilliant plans to save Chloe. But their brains were failing them and time was running out. 

"Alright, let's admit it." said Louis as he finished his glass of champagne and looked at Eleanora "We don't have a plan but I have a plan. A new plan. The new plan is that we go in without a plan. We wing it!" 

"That's not going to work." said Eleanora looking troubled. Normally Louis and Eleanora would be the guests who would enjoy the party to the best and have fun by drinking and dancing but right now they were facing a huge challenge "What we need is a miracle." 

A familiar and warm voice behind her greeted her "Hey Eleanora!" 

Eleanora and Louis turned around to see James, Sirius and Remus behind them and they both grinned at the three boys. Louis smiled nervously at Sirius who was dressed in dashing emerald green dress robes, and Sirius smiled brilliantly back at him. Remus was dressed in fitting black dress robes and Eleanora looked at James who looked heartbreakingly handsome in his navy blue dress robes. 

"James!" exclaimed Eleanora as she hugged her boyfriend in happiness and gave him a kiss "You're here!" 

"We're here too!" said Sirius teasingly as he looked at the sweet couple "Where's our kiss?" 

"Sod off, Padfoot!" said James protectively as Eleanora laughed and then he looked at Eleanora who was dressed in a long sleeved, long red dress with golden floral patterns embroidered on the top part of her dress and the skirt of her dress was glittering crimson. Her dark and silky black hair was tied back in a braided chignon and her hair was adorned with a headband embedded with glittering pearls. Eleanora was wearing a necklace of red rubies and sparkling diamonds and simple red ruby earrings. Her lips were red as always and James couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder at the beautiful woman in front of her. To James, Eleanora was the true Queen of the Christmas Ball. Eleanora looked absolutely stunning and radiant as she smiled dazzlingly at him. 

James was breathless as he looked at the overwhelming beauty before him and tried to find the words "You are absolutely enchanting, Eleanora." 

Eleanora blushed brightly at James compliment, it wasn't just what he said, it was the way he said it and the way he looked at her as he said it. She smiled shyly as she placed her hands on James shoulders "You look absolutely dashing too." 

"I am one lucky man." said James in awe and affection as he kissed Eleanora lovingly. 

Eleanora smiled happily at James and was about to say something to James when they were rudely interrupted by Louis "Hey lovebirds! If you're done with your lovey dovey stuff, we have a situation here!" 

"Oh, yes!" said Eleanora suddenly remembering what she was supposed to be doing here at this Ball and James looked at Eleanora inquiringly "The plan to convince Chloe's parents did not go well. So now, we have no idea what to do." 

"Are you giving up on Chloe?" asked Remus fiercely, his eyes lighting up with desperation and concern "You can't do that! You are her best friends!" 

"Calm down, Remus." said Eleanora gently as she laid a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder "No, we haven't given up yet. And we never will." 

"So what do we do?" asked James from Eleanora and Louis and Remus and Sirius nodded "How can we help?" 

"Remus, you should ask her to dance." suggested Eleanora, an idea sparking into her head and Louis looked at her confused for a moment but then his eyes lit up when he realized what she was trying to do. 

"What?" asked Remus taken aback as he looked at Eleanora and Louis "I can't. I mean, I don't know how to dance."

"Well, neither do we but Eleanora and I managed our way through the first dance." said Louis as he patted Remus' back comfortingly as he gently pushed Remus towards Chloe "Come on, man! You've got this!" 

Remus stumbled a little but he managed to walk towards Chloe who was wearing an unsmiling and cold expression as Regulus talked to her. When she saw Remus approach her, her eyes lit up in surprise and her cold expression was replaced by a happy and warm expression as she greeted Remus with a bright smile, immediately with relief and gratitude telling him that, yes, yes, she would love to dance with him. 

Eleanora and Louis exchanged knowing looks, happy that at least something was going right as Chloe and Remus took to the dance floor with Remus nervously telling her something and Chloe giggling in amusement as they began dancing. They all looked at Remus and Chloe who was dancing together perfectly and they looked like they were actually meant to be together. 

Sirius turned towards Louis with a nervous smile "Want to dance?" 

Louis looked at Sirius, wondering if he had heard him right "Me?" 

"Yeah." said Sirius with a brilliant smile but his eyes betrayed a hint of nervousness. 

"Yeah, that'll be cool." said Louis with a grin as he took Sirius' hand and led him onto the dance floor. 

James looked at Louis and Sirius in confusion "What just happened?" 

"Sirius asked Louis to dance with him. Do keep up, dear." said Eleanora with a grin as she looked at Louis and Sirius laughing as they danced. 

James threw an amused look at Eleanora and then offered his hand to Eleanora "Would you like to dance with me, my lady?"

"I would love to but I am a terrible dancer, my lord." replied Eleanora with a grin at James, her heart fluttering. 

"Well, I'll let you on a secret." said James in a mysterious and low voice as he leaned and whispered in her ear "I'm not that good myself when it comes to dancing. But I've been waiting." 

"For what?" whispered back Eleanora breathlessly feeling goosebumps rise on her skin as she felt James breath near her ear. 

James looked at her, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and smiled at her sincerely as he extended his hand once more to her "For the right partner." 

Eleanora sucked in a breath at his confession and a huge and happy smile spread across her face as she took his hand "Lead the way, Potter." 

James smiled tenderly at her as he led Eleanora onto the dance floor and placed his hand onto her waist and pulled her close. Eleanora placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand as he led the way in the waltz. 

Eleanora looked at James who was smiling at her "I know this is just a dance but I'm getting really nervous about it." 

"Darling, you need to calm down." said James with a grin and then flinched in pain as he groaned "OWWW!!! How did you manage to step on both of my feet at the same time?"

"I'm so sorry, I told you I was terrible." confessed Eleanora, feeling absolutely horrible but also feeling slightly amused at James' expression of pain. 

"Okay, do you want me to teach you how to do this?" asked James in amusement as he looked at his girlfriend "Maybe we can learn to be better together." 

"I have a feeling you're already good at this." said Eleanora raising her eyebrows at James who smiled innocently and then she nodded "Yes. Help me out."

"Alright. Just relax." said James as he steadied his grip on Eleanora's waist and smiled at her encouragingly as he guided her to the rhythm of the music of the waltz. 

After a few moments, Eleanora felt herself relax as she danced with James and smiled at him because she actually liked this dancing "This is kind of fun." 

James twirled her around with a happy smile "See! You're doing great!" 

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." said Eleanora with a relaxed smile as she danced with James. "I guess I just needed the right partner to come and find me." 

James hazel eyes softened with affection as he placed a kiss on Eleanora's forehead "Then, you're lucky I came along." 

Eleanora laughed loudly in amusement as she danced with James and she felt that this dance wasn't just two people dancing. It was two people, becoming one, dancing together not caring about the rest of the world. Eleanora felt strong affection swell in her heart for James and she tried to contain it but she couldn't. She tried to sum it up to words but she was left speechless. Eleanora had never felt this strongly about someone and this incredible, raw and powerful feeling she felt as she looked at James overwhelmed her, scared her, thrilled her and exhilarated her. Eleanora knew in that moment as she danced with James to sweet waltz that she would never feel the same way about anyone else and that the only person she would ever love would be James Fleamont Potter. 

Eleanora was irrevocably in love with James Potter. 

It was a strong realization and it hit her hard but she felt free when she truly understood what it meant. And she smiled at James who teased her for stepping on his feet before and she realized that the dance was over and they were leaving the dance floor. 

Eleanora looked at James, a new light sparking in her dark brown eyes as James smiled at her and she said, her voice filled with emotion "I - James."

James stopped talking when he heard Eleanora's voice because it was filled with emotion that he had never heard. It was urgent and important, filled with tenderness and passion and James heart beat faster as he looked attentively at Eleanora. 

James squeezed Eleanora's hand lovingly as he asked "What is it, love?" 

Eleanora swallowed not knowing how to phrase how she really felt because it was important that James knew. 

Eleanora felt breathless as she looked at the beautiful man in front of her as she smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand "James, I need you to know that - that what I feel for you, it's not going away. It's - what I feel for you is of the heart."

"Eleanora -" began James softly and tenderly but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by an angry yell and they both turned to see Walburga Black shaking angrily as she pointed at Sirius. 

"Sirius!" gasped James protectively and James and Eleanora made their way through the crowd to get to Sirius. 

"Who invited you here?" spat Walburga as she took her wand out but Louis pushed Sirius behind him and took his own wand ready to duel Walburga to protect Sirius.

Chloe's smooth and sharp voice cut across the scene "I did. Sirius Black is here as my guest." 

"How dare you?" asked Walburga angrily as she glared at Chloe who looked unafraid and calm "He is not worthy of being here! Remove him at once, you insolent girl! Bringing him here without our permission!" 

"The last time I checked this Christmas Ball is hosted by my family. Not yours. And therefore I am perfectly within my rights to invite whomever I please to my Christmas Ball." said Chloe in a pleasant voice but there was an icy coldness and poisonous danger in it that no one missed. Even Walburga Black looked a little intimidated by Chloe. "Now please, cease the dramatics. You're making the rest of my guests very uncomfortable." 

Walburga opened her mouth and then closed it and Eleanora thought she looked remarkably like a goldfish. Then Walburga looked at Mr. and Mrs. Moretz sharply "You will allow her to talk to me like that?" 

"Chloe speaks on behalf of us." answered Mrs. Moretz pleasantly with a lovely smile but her eyes were cold. 

"Very well." said Walburga resigning, to Sirius' great surprise because he had never known his mother to give up a fight "But when you are married to our family, we will not tolerate such impudence."

"That's funny." said Chloe with a smile that Eleanora and Louis knew she wore when something was to go down "You can fuck off because I won't be marrying your son!" 

Everyone gasped in shock at Chloe's words and Walburga looked at Chloe in disbelief "What? What ridiculous game are you playing? Regulus, go and tell your fiancee to behave herself!"

Regulus walked towards Chloe and Remus took his wand out, ready to strike if necessary. Chloe stiffened but she lifted her chin up proudly as she looked at Regulus who was in front of her "What? Are you going to threaten to torture me to death if I don't shut my mouth?" 

Regulus looked at her expressionlessly with his grey eyes and then whispered in a low voice that nobody except Chloe could hear "No, I am not going to do that." 

Chloe's eyes softened a little and then she saw Remus standing there and she felt so torn apart. She wanted to run to him and kiss him but here Regulus was stopping her from doing it. 

Regulus saw Chloe's eyes flickering elsewhere and he had a good idea who was the object of her gaze but Regulus got her attention by taking her hand in hers and whispering "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe looked at him, her eyes filled with conflict and sadness and Regulus gave her a small, reassuring smile "It's okay." 

"I can't do this." confessed Chloe breathing heavily as she looked at Regulus who was looking at her, his face betraying no emotion "Everyone thinks this is the right thing to do but this isn't it. I'm sorry." 

Regulus shoulders straightened and his grey eyes were understanding "You don't have to explain. I understand." 

"I'm sorry -" began Chloe suddenly feeling bad for Regulus but Regulus wasn't going to have Chloe apologize for what she was truly feeling. 

"Hey." said Regulus in a firm tone as he placed a hand on Chloe's cheeks and looked her in the eyes sincerely with a reassuring smile "You deserve to be happy." 

Chloe smiled gratefully at the youngest Black brother who was more than he appeared to be and Regulus nodded at Chloe "Go on, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

And Chloe believed him as she turned towards Remus and looked at Remus nervously and hesitantly but when she met Remus' caring brown eyes she knew what she had to do. She had been torn between obeying her father and following her heart. But seeing Remus Lupin, everything was crystal clear to her as she began walking towards him with a firm purpose. 

Mr. Moretz looked puzzled and exasperated as he approached his daughter "Chloe, what are you doing?" 

"Enough is enough, father." said Chloe firmly and walked towards Remus, grabbed him by the lapels of his dress robes and kissed him hard in front of everyone, startling Remus and shocking everyone in the hall. And to her delight, Remus made a muffled surprised sound but he kissed her back with equal fervor and passion. 

While the guests stared in shock, Chloe's parents looked at her in disbelief, the Black family looked at Chloe in anger and Regulus smiled tightly, Eleanora squealed in delight as Louis and her grinned in happiness, Sirius fainted promptly into a grinning Louis' arms, James wolf whistled and started clapping and he was soon joined by many guests who cheered and clapped approvingly at Chloe and Remus very public display of their affection. 

Chloe and Remus broke apart and Remus looked at her in surprise and affection "Why did you stop?" 

"I thought you might need to breathe." replied Chloe breathlessly with a happy smile. 

"Breathe?" asked Remus with a love-struck smile "I don't need to breathe when I'm with you."

But their euphoria was short lived when Walburga Black charged towards them angrily accompanied by Orion Black "What have you done? You have humiliated us in front of everyone!" 

"Consider the engagement broken." said Chloe shortly as she took Remus' hand "I'm with him." 

"You stupid girl!" yelled Walburga as she brandished her wand and Regulus went pale "You will regret this!" 

Before Walburga could yell out a spell, a shield had appeared and protected Chloe and Remus and everyone turned to see who had done this. It was none other than Mr. Moretz who strode towards them and stood in front of Chloe protectively. 

"Mrs. Black, please don't ever speak to my daughter like that again." said Mr. Moretz sharply and dangerously, his eyes glinting with promise of death to anyone who hurt his little girl. 

"You will regret that you messed with us, Moretz." said Orion Black softly, his voice like a hiss of a snake and then turned to look at Regulus "Come, you idiot boy! I'll deal with you later." 

Chloe looked alarmed and Walburga looked sharply at Regulus "What did you say to her? This is your fault too!" 

"Please don't -" began Chloe, trying to stop Walburga from hurting Regulus but Remus held her back. 

Regulus looked relatively calm for someone who's fiancee left him for a random guy "Mother, she's not worthy of being in the Black family." 

"And do you know someone who is?" asked Sirius coolly, rolling his eyes at Regulus. 

"Me." said a drawling and bored voice which was very familiar to Eleanora and everyone turned to see Morgan wearing a smirk as he walked towards Regulus. 

Morgan took Regulus' hand in his and smiled at everyone who was watching them in shock "Hello everyone! Splendid party, don't you think?" 

Sirius had fainted again into Louis' arms and Walburga and Orion Black were struggling to find words. Walburga finally found her tongue as she spoke up "Regulus, what - who is this?" 

"This is Morgan. My beloved." said Regulus with a tight smile while Morgan nodded charismatically at Walburga who had gone pale. 

Eleanora was struggling to hold her laughter at Regulus' calm and bored expression as he held hands with Morgan who looked charismatic and smart. 

After few moments of shocked silence, Orion remarked "Well, at least he's a pure-blood."


	54. Eleanora Meets The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
> You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed"
> 
> \- Taylor Swift, All Too Well. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_AtH0yVqU

"How do I look?" asked James nervously combing back his hair with his hand, trying to neaten it while Sirius looked at him in amusement. 

"Like shit." said Sirius with a grin and James glared at him "Just kidding, Prongs! Calm down, I'm sure Eleanora would still like you if you had a long hooked nose and greasy hair." 

"Are you comparing me to Snivellus, Padfoot?" asked James in disgust but his lips were twitching in laughter. "Look, I need to look perfect. This is a important occasion."

Sirius barked with laughter and Euphemia walked into the room and took one look at her son and began to scrub his face clean with a towel making James groan "James Potter, you have to make yourself half way presentable for your girlfriend. When is she coming?" 

"She'll be coming any moment now." answered Sirius with a smile "And don't worry, mum. Eleanora is in love with James. I'm sure James could wear a garbage sack and to Eleanora he would still be the most handsome man in the world." 

Euphemia swooned at those words and James Potter rolled his eyes at Sirius as he spluttered "She's not - I don't think she's in love with me." 

"You really are oblivious, aren't you Prongs?" said Sirius with a huge sigh wondering why his best friend who was a mastermind in pranks and an achiever of good grades was ignorant when it came to feelings "Have you seen the way she looks at you?" 

"Eleanora sounds like a wonderful girl, James." said Euphemia, amused at the exchange between her two boys and curious to meet her son's girlfriend.

"She is. Eleanora is amazing." said James sincerely not seeing Sirius smile knowingly "I can't wait for you to meet her." 

"And we can't wait to meet her too." said Fleamont Potter as he entered into the room and then looked at James' messed up hair regretfully "James, I am the inventor of Sleekeazy Potion but your hair looks like a crow nest." 

Sirius barked with laughter and James smiled at his father as Euphemia shook her head with a sigh "There's nothing that can be done, dear. Even your brilliant potion can't tame the unruly mess of hair that our son has." 

There was a knock on the door and James froze like a deer in the headlights and Sirius looked at James in disbelief "What are you doing, Prongs? Go and answer the door!" 

"Oh Merlin! Eleanora's here!" exclaimed James, his palms suddenly starting to sweat and he rubbed them on his suit.

"Yes and if you don't answer the door, she'll freeze to her death!" replied Sirius, shaking his best friend by his shoulders. 

Fleamont Potter who looked amused and exasperated, started to make his way to the door "I'll answer it." 

"No!" protested James loudly as he dashed out of the living room and towards the door because he did not want his father embarrassing him by opening the door and greeting Eleanora. 

He took in a deep breath and opened up the door to see Eleanora smiling brightly at him as she held a box wrapped in holiday gift wrap and a golden bow. She stepped in as she kissed her boyfriend on his cheek "Hey James."

"Hey Eleanora." said James with a smile, glad to see his girlfriend and helped her remove her dark black coat "You look amazing." 

James thought Eleanora looked extraordinarily beautiful dressed in an impeccable long sleeved white silk blouse and a sapphire blue skirt that reached towards her knees. Her dark brown hair was styled into flawless curled waves and her lips were in her signature red. She looked simple and strong, immaculate and elegant and James felt turned on as he looked at the breathtaking beauty before him. 

Eleanora smiled at James as she ruffled his hair with a laugh "Did you do something different to your hair?" 

"I tried to comb it." said James with a grin "And I used a lot of Sleekeazy Potion. Sirius even bought me hair gel that the muggles use." 

Eleanora laughed in amusement as she gazed at James fondly "Well, I don't know why you think you need it. You're handsome the way you are."

James felt his heart melt with affection and he kissed Eleanora lovingly and smiled at her "I'm so glad you're here with me." 

Eleanora smiled back but her eyes betrayed a hint of nervousness "I've been preparing myself for this day. I have a whole binder on how to impress your mum and dad." 

"What?" asked James taken aback in surprise "A binder? Babe, this isn't an exam, this is just meeting my family." 

"I know. But I'm really nervous and I want to make a good first impression." said Eleanora with a smile "So I have been prepping on what your parents like and dislike. Sirius has been helping me." 

"Sirius?" asked James in surprise, trying to hold back his laughter "Look, my mum and dad are going to love you. We're just going to have dinner and sit down and talk about our friends."

Eleanora nodded understandingly as she followed James and James grinned at her "Do you want me to quiz you?" 

"Oh yes!" said Eleanora agreeing enthusiastically. 

"Okay, let's see how well Sirius has taught you." said James with a smile as he took Eleanora's hand "So what are the three things my father loves to talk about?"

"Potions, reasons why the Ministry is going downhill and his family." said Eleanora answering promptly in one breath. 

"Nice." said James impressed at how much effort his girlfriend had put in "And what does my mum like to talk about?" 

"Um - oh, how lovely the neighbors are, how fascinating muggles are, how Celestina Warbeck is the best musician of all time and her amazing recipes." recited Eleanora from her perfect memory of the information in the binder. 

"Wow. You really prepared for this." said James with a impressed smile, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have Eleanora as his girlfriend "See, there's nothing to worry about. My parents will love you!" 

James and Eleanora entered the living room and Eleanora saw a tall, kind looking man with dark hair that was slightly grey, thick eyebrows and thick mustache wearing old fashioned golden rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. Eleanora knew that this was none other than the famous Potion maker and James' father, Fleamont Potter. Then Eleanora's eyes darted towards a friendly and plump woman with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes just like James' own, smiling warmly in welcome and she assumed this lady to be Euphemia Potter, James' mother. Eleanora saw Sirius standing behind Euphemia grinning at her warmly and reassuringly as he nodded his head in encouragement. Eleanora felt her nerves calm down a little at the warmth and friendliness exuded by James' family. 

James cleared his throat and smiled at his family as he squeezed Eleanora's hand comfortingly "Mum, dad, this is Eleanora. My girlfriend." 

Euphemia Potter came forward and surprised Eleanora by hugging her in welcome "Welcome, Eleanora! My, you're even more beautiful than James described!" 

"Mum!" groaned James in embarrassment while Sirius laughed and Fleamont chuckled. 

Eleanora smiled brightly, pleasantly surprised at the warmth of the welcome and Fleamont came forward and shook Eleanora's hand "Yes indeed. We've been waiting to meet the girl James talks non stop about." 

"Dad!" protested James, blushing red in embarrassment while Eleanora laughed. 

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." said Eleanora with a pleasant and bright smile that lightened up the whole room "Mrs. Potter, I have to thank you for your homemade chocolate fudge. It's simply delicious." 

Euphemia Potter had taken a liking to Eleanora the first moment she saw her but now she adored her son's girlfriend "Oh, thank you, my dear! The secret is to achieve the right consistency!" 

"James mentioned that you both had a sweet tooth." said Eleanora feeling a little nervous as she smiled at her boyfriend's parents "I bought chocolate chip cookies as a gift." 

Eleanora had to thank Timothy for that because she was shit at baking so Timothy had ordered his chef to bake the best chocolate chip cookies in the world and then finally given it to Eleanora to gift it to James' parents. 

Fleamont Potter took the beautifully wrapped box from her hands and smiled warmly at Eleanora "How did you know we loved chocolate chip cookies?" 

"Lucky guess." answered Eleanora with a grin because honestly she hadn't known exactly what sweet delicacies James' parents were huge fans of but Timothy had suggested to go with a classic. And it had worked!

Eleanora sighed in relief not seeing the look of fondness and surprise that James gave her and Sirius took a cookie out of the box and ate it "Bloody hell! This is fucking fantastic!"

"Language, young man!" admonished Euphemia shaking her head at Sirius making James and Eleanora laugh in amusement. 

James was glad that his parents liked and accepted Eleanora. The moment Eleanora had stepped into the living room, James noticed the impressed and awed looks on his parents faces as they looked at Eleanora who embodied strength and power but also warmth and kindness. All Eleanora had done was smile and be herself and his parents had fallen head over heels for her as they both started talking with her as if they had known her for a long time. Euphemia was talking to Eleanora about how best to make chocolate chip cookies while Fleamont offered Eleanora a glass of wine that Eleanora politely accepted. 

James knew that Eleanora wasn't a big fan of wine but his heart swelled at how she was trying her very best. Fleamont and Euphemia had forgotten all about James and Sirius and now they were fussing over Eleanora, trying their best to make her feel welcome and comfortable. 

Fleamont lit a cigar as he looked at Eleanora who had sat down on the sofa with James and Sirius "So, Eleanora, tell me. How did a wonderful woman such as yourself who is obviously out of James league end up with my son?"

James shook his head at his father and Eleanora smiled at Fleamont "To be honest, I didn't see it coming either. Believe me, no one was more surprised than me." 

Fleamont, Euphemia and Sirius laughed at Eleanora's witty humor and Eleanora smiled affectionately at James as she placed her hand on his thigh, the three words were on the tip of her tongue but she was stopping herself from blurting out what she really felt to James.

James grinned at Eleanora as he put his arm around her "But here we are! You and me!" 

"Eleanora, tell us about yourself. Your family?" asked Fleamont, wanting to know more about the woman that his son adored and admired. 

"Well, my dad's a pure blood and my mum's a muggle." said Eleanora proudly "My dad's an Auror at the Ministry and my mum saves lives in the muggle world." 

"They sound wonderful!" exclaimed Euphemia in enthusiasm and Fleamont nodded in approval "Your mother is a muggle? I find muggles fascinating. Do you use the fellytone?" 

"The telephone?" corrected Eleanora, her lips breaking into a wide smile "Yes, yes, we do. My mum doesn't see why our magical ways should stop us from living in the muggle way as well." 

"How does this telephone work?" asked Fleamont curiously as he puffed on his cigar. 

"Well ..." began Eleanora hesitantly because she had no idea of the science behind the telephone. She wished Timothy was here to explain everything to the Potters with his brilliant mind and marvelous enthusiasm for technology. "Telephones help a person in one place to talk to another person in a faraway place without any trouble."

"Fascinating. But how does it operate without magic?" asked Euphemia looking at Eleanora. 

"Well, it doesn't need magic. It's an invention from the brilliant minds of muggles." said Eleanora with a smile and racked her brain for the knowledge that she possessed about the workings of a telephone "There's something called electricity which helps to transmit the sound waves of a speaker's voice to the receiver however far they are. So through the electricity, the speaker can speak to the receiver easily."

"But what is this electricity?" asked Sirius who seemed to be engrossed with the invention of the telephone.

Eleanora should have probably seen that question coming but she answered it to the best of her ability "Well, its a transfer of energy. It's like a form of energy which helps to power all muggle machines." 

"Fascinating." said Fleamont as he blew smoke into the air "But I have always wanted to know. What is the function of this machine called a gun?" 

"Oh." said Eleanora thinking of the best way to put the answer into words "It's like a wand. A gun doesn't need magic, it needs bullets. The only functions a gun is capable of doing is injuring and killing." 

"Oh, dear." said Euphemia looking shocked "I thought it was some sort of a toy."

Eleanora chuckled a little "No. Well, some people treat it like one. Muggles use it to kill and injure the enemies in wars." 

"Why are guns invented?" asked Fleamont in curiosity "It seems only to do harm." 

"Well, a gun by itself is not evil. It is similar to magic in a way." said Eleanora, trying to explain it to the Potters, thinking of her mother who was constantly carrying a gun "A gun can be used to slay an enemy or protect a suffering friend from the darkness. A gun can protect and defend the helpless. A gun can be a threat or it can be a symbol of leadership. It's a weapon ... and a weapon is good or evil, depending on the intention of whoever holds it."

There was a few moments of silence and then Fleamont Potter nodded in agreement "Very well said. Well said!" 

Eleanora smiled in relief and looked at James who was smiling at her in admiration "Eleanora is brilliant. She's the most brilliant witch in Hogwarts." 

"That is not true." said Eleanora modestly, blushing at James words. 

"She is!" said Sirius, jumping into the conversation "Eleanora is the top of every class!" 

"Especially Care of Magical Creatures!" said James with a proud smile, hyping his girlfriend up "Everyone dropped that subject for their N.E.W.T.S but not Eleanora!" 

"And she's a Hufflepuff prefect!" said Sirius with a grin at how Eleanora was blushing at the compliments "Probably going to be Head Girl next year!" 

"That's very impressive." said Fleamont, looking genuinely impressed "I hope you don't mind me asking but what were your OWLS results?" 

"Oh, Nine Outstandings and One Exceeds Expectations." said Eleanora modestly, hoping that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Dear Merlin!" exclaimed Euphemia in surprise and disbelief "James wasn't exaggerating when he told us about how intelligent you were." 

"That is wonderful." said Fleamont with a genuine smile and there was a pang in Eleanora's heart because her father had never praised her for her achievement but here James' father, who didn't know her that well, was genuinely happy with her "What was the Exceeds Expectations for?" 

"Divination." answered Eleanora with a playful grin and it made everyone laugh. 

"Well, it is a silly subject." said Euphemia shaking her head as she rolled her eyes "Predicting the future! What absolute and utter rubbish!" 

"I agree. It's very imprecise." said Eleanora with a beaming smile. 

"Why did you study it?" prompted Fleamont with a smile, knowing there was more that the girl wanted to say. 

"It was fun." said Eleanora with a mischievous grin "And besides, it's more practical than theory. You say whatever comes to your mind, and you're golden!" 

Everyone laughed and Fleamont nodded his head in agreement "Very true. There's no right answer in Divination. But when I was at school, I preferred Potions over everything else." 

"And that paid off." remarked Sirius with a grin and James, Eleanora and Euphemia laughed merrily. "You invented a potion that can tame everyone's hair except your James'." 

Fleamont laughed as he began rattling on about the first time he made an Antidote to Common Poisons as part of training to be a potioneer where he was put under a pressurizing situation where he had only half an hour to save his poisoned friend. He regaled them with the tale of how he used the ingredients that he was given to whip up the antidote quickly and few moments before time ran out, he had saved his friend and passed the test. 

Sirius grinned at Fleamont as he ran his hand through his hair "Wow, that is brutal. But it's pretty awesome you saved your friend's life." 

"But sir, you didn't have to spend all that time whipping an antidote." spoke up Eleanora looking genuinely puzzled as she smiled at Fleamont pleasantly.

James looked alarmed and everyone looked at Eleanora who had argued against Fleamont's story. Fleamont looked at Eleanora as he scoffed "Well, then how else was I supposed to save my friend's life?" 

"You could have just shoved a bezoar down his throat." answered Eleanora easily as if the answer was simple, shocking Euphemia, James and Sirius. 

Fleamont looked taken aback as he looked at Eleanora in silence and Sirius who was clueless about what Eleanora had said, asked "What the hell is a bezoar?" 

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." answered Fleamont Potter thoughtfully contemplating on Eleanora's suggestion, slowly realizing that she was right and then looked at her with interest and curiosity "Do you have an interest in potions?"

"I dabble." answered Eleanora with a pleasant smile making Fleamont grin widely and James chuckle while Sirius hid his laughter. 

"Wonderful!" said Fleamont with a bright smile as he took a puff of his cigar "Yes, I didn't think of the bezoar myself. Quite a brilliant idea, my dear. Very cheeky but effective." 

Eleanora smiled in relief, glad that James' father was not angry with her and James smiled admiringly at her "Didn't I tell you? She's very smart." 

"Indeed." said Fleamont in admiration "You dabble in potions but what do you really want to do?"

"Do you want to be an Auror?" asked Euphemia with a warm smile. 

"Um - no." said Eleanora, wondering why being an Auror was the default when it came to employment in the Wizarding World "I don't think a job at the Ministry is for me." 

"The Ministry is going downhill, that's what it is!" said Fleamont passionately, nodding his head in approval at Eleanora "There are no standards, no accountability. All of them are jokers!" 

James looked at his father and then Eleanora and his father understood that look as he looked at Eleanora apologetically "Oh except your father, my dear. I'm sure he is a fine and upstanding man."

Eleanora chuckled in amusement "Don't worry. I think the Ministry is having a breakdown too." 

"I know!" said Fleamont passionately as he lit another cigar and offered it to Eleanora as a gesture of friendliness "Cigar?" 

Eleanora was taken aback but she refused politely "Oh no. I don't smoke." 

"Then another glass of wine." said Fleamont as he reached for the elf made wine and poured Eleanora some more wine "If you don't want to work in the Ministry, what do you want to do?" 

Eleanora was silent for a moment as she placed her hands together nervously "I would like to be a magizoologist. Taking care of magical creatures." 

"That's a very dangerous job." said Euphemia in surprise.

Eleanora smiled tightly because she didn't want to go into a huge explanation about how there were no dangerous beasts, only misunderstood creatures "It's not that bad. Once you get past the biting, it gets better." 

James laughed at her joke along with Sirius, Euphemia and Fleamont and Fleamont nodded at Eleanora "The Ministry has a Department to regulate magical creatures. I can introduce you to some of my friends there." 

"Thought you didn't like the Ministry, Mr. Potter." said Eleanora with a grin. 

"Well, I'd like it if it had smart and capable people like you." said Fleamont making Eleanora smile. "Tell me again, Eleanora, why do you like James?" 

James made sounds of embarrassment but Eleanora smiled gently "I like him because he's kind and caring. There's this spark in him that lights up everything he does. He's brilliant." 

James smiled softly feeling his heart flutter at Eleanora's words not seeing Euphemia and Fleamont exchange knowing looks and Sirius smiling happily at the sweet couple. 

"Then you should call us Fleamont and Euphemia." said Euphemia with a brilliant smile that made Eleanora smile happily as she leaned into James knowing that she was accepted by his parents. 

And the rest of the evening went perfectly, with Eleanora teasing James with Sirius, laughing at the jokes cracked by Sirius and James, helping Euphemia to set the table and clean up while complimenting her cooking and asking her about her recipes and talking with Fleamont about potions. Then they played charades after dinner as Celestina Warbeck warbled in the background and James couldn't help but think how perfectly Eleanora fit in with his family. James wanted this for the rest of his life. Eleanora got on extremely well with his father, mother and Sirius without trying too hard. And it was obvious how much his family loved Eleanora. She had this way with them, a charming and genuine quality that made people feel at ease with her and love her immediately. James felt his heart swell with so much of affection and happiness at Eleanora's brilliance, good humor and beauty that dazzled everyone. 

James was the luckiest man in the world to have Eleanora with him and he smiled at Eleanora lovingly as he watched her make his parents laugh at something she said. 

Sirius came up to him "So this is going well, eh?" 

"Yeah." said James with a happy grin and then looked at Sirius "She's on fire! They love her!"

"Eleanora always is." remarked Sirius with a laugh as they both watched Eleanora listen attentively to something that Euphemia was saying to her. "It's the Eleanora Effect. It's impossible not to love her." 

"That is true." said James with a wide smile as he looked at Eleanora.

"You really like her, don't you?" asked Sirius with a knowing smile as he looked at James who was staring at Eleanora with a love struck look "I've never seen you so smitten with a girl before." 

"Eleanora's different." said James sincerely with a shy smile "She's special to me. Eleanora means a lot to me and - and I'm a little scared, Padfoot." 

"Why?" asked Sirius happy for his best friend but at the same time confused at why his best friend was scared. 

"What if I mess things up? What if one day Eleanora wakes up and realizes that she's too good for me?" asked James as he looked at Sirius, panic evident in his voice.

"She's not going to do that." said Sirius honestly, believing in every word he said "She is - yes, way out of your league. But, honestly, if you think Eleanora will leave you, you're fooling yourself. She cares about you so much, Prongs. You just can't see it." 

"I know." said James, thinking back to the night of the Christmas Ball where Eleanora had told him that what she felt for him was real and of the heart "I just can't help it. I'm scared of losing her." 

"Good." said Sirius wisely "That means you care about her. Then you won't take Eleanora for granted." 

"When did you become so wise?" asked James with a laugh as he put his arm around Sirius. 

"I'm older than you, Prongs, therefore I'm wiser than you." replied Sirius teasingly, laughing as James ruffled his hair. 

Eleanora came up to them clutching an album full of photos, her dark brown eyes crinkling with laughter "James, your mum is so cool! She showed me this album filled with baby photos of you -" 

James lunged at the album, trying to take it back from Eleanora but Eleanora was quick as she dodged James and showed a picture of baby James zooming everywhere on a tiny broom "That is so adorable! Your mom said I could keep it!" 

"What? No!" protested James flushing in embarrassment as Eleanora and Sirius burst into laughter "Mum! Why did you do this to me!" 

"James, don't overreact." said Euphemia with a mischievous smile "Your girlfriend has every right to see your embarrassing and adorable baby pictures. It's our Christmas present to her." 

"Oh Merlin, look at this!" squealed Eleanora giggling as she showed Sirius a picture of a toddler James who was soaked in mud and somehow hanging upside down from a tree. 

James groaned but he smiled at Eleanora's giggles "Okay, give that back!" 

"I'll owl them to you." whispered Sirius conspiratorially to Eleanora who chuckled as James took the album from her. 

"You are the worst." informed James to Eleanora and Sirius who grinned at him. 

"But you love us!" replied Eleanora and Sirius in unison, making James shake his head at them and laugh at their ridiculousness. 

"I have something to ask you." said Eleanora hesitantly and James and Sirius looked at Eleanora "I understand if you can't and if you both have plans of your own but I thought I'll just ask." 

"What is it?" asked James gently, placing his hand on her cheek. 

"Well, Chloe and I are celebrating Christmas Eve at Louis' place." began Eleanora with a smile "And well, we thought it would be nice if you would join us." 

"What about Peter? And Remus" asked James, loyal to his friends. 

Eleanora replied honestly "We sent Peter an owl but he hasn't replied yet. And yes, Remus is coming." 

"Then count us in!" said James with a bright smile and Sirius smiled with a nod of agreement. "Is it a party?"

"Well, it's a small gathering where we have dinner and exchange presents." said Eleanora, thinking about how much fun this year's Christmas Eve party was going to be. 

"We'll be there." promised Sirius as his eyes softened "For Louis." 

Then Fleamont Potter came towards them and looked at Eleanora "Eleanora, do you want to see my collection of acromantula venom? It's very precious!"

"Dad!"


	55. Merry Christmas Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> There is just one thing I need  
> I don't care about the presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know."
> 
> \- Mariah Carey, All I Want For Christmas Is You
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY

"Why in Merlin's name did you invite Sirius Black?" asked Louis who was a walking disaster of nerves as he paced back and forth "I - this is going to get awkward and I'm going to confess how much I like him!" 

"Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Eleanora as she placed her hands comfortingly on Louis' shoulders and he calmed down a little. 

"Eleanora!" groaned Louis but he was smiling a little and then he looked around "Where are Chloe and Remus? I swear they were here a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, they went upstairs to make out." said Eleanora with a grin and Louis laughed in amusement.

"I'm proud of them." said Louis with a proud smile "Young love." 

But then his smile disappeared as he looked at Eleanora anxiously "Elle? Do I look okay?" 

"You look so handsome." said Eleanora sincerely as she placed a kiss on Louis' forehead, trying to reassure him "Sirius will faint at the sight of your heartbreaking beauty!" 

"Shut up, Elle!" said Louis laughing, his blue eyes sparkling "Oh, damn you Sirius Black!" 

"Who is Sirius?" asked a soft voice behind them and Eleanora and Louis turned around startled to see Louis' mother, Margaret standing behind them with a small smile. 

"Oh nothing, no one." replied Eleanora quickly covering up for Louis. 

Margaret was different from Euphemia Potter, Elizabeth Fernandez and Delphina Moretz. Euphemia Potter was good natured and friendly, Elizabeth Fernandez was smart and kind and Delphina Moretz was stately and elegant. But Margaret Campbell was thin and small, lines on her face that was proof of the worries and trials that life offered her. She had soft and wispy blonde hair that was tied into a plait and she wore a red dress that was worn out but respectable and beautiful. Margaret had bright blue eyes that Louis had inherited, but instead of the playful sparkle, it was burdened with reminiscent thoughtfulness, sadness and exhaustion. However tired and hurt she was, Margaret still managed to smile and care for her only son, Louis, making sure he was happy, healthy and comfortable by loving him and accepting him unconditionally.

Louis took a deep sigh as he looked at his mother and confessed "Sirius is this boy at school ... he's my friend." 

"That's wonderful." said Margaret with a happy smile as she placed her hand on Louis' shoulder, her eyes filled with understanding "Is he handsome?" 

"Very much so." said Louis with a smitten smile "And he's fun and smart and compassionate." 

Eleanora smiled at Louis confession as she busied herself decorating the Christmas tree and Louis' mother placed a kiss on Louis' forehead gently "Is he coming tonight?" 

"Yeah." said Louis, a little breathlessly. "You'll meet him tonight."

"Then Sirius is a very lucky to have you as his friend." said Margaret in her soft and melodic voice and Louis smiled gratefully and fondly at his mother. 

Louis kissed his mother's forehead gently and his mother smiled at him as she made her way towards the kitchen to make the Christmas dinner. Louis and Eleanora began chatting as they decorated the Christmas tree and when they were almost finishing up, Remus and Chloe came downstairs looking flushed. Eleanora and Louis teased Chloe and Remus endlessly making them both blush but they both secretly thought Chloe cuddling with Remus on the sofa as they laughed together was so sweet and they were happy for their friends. Louis' mother came from the kitchen and she was full of praise for Eleanora and Louis who had decorated the Christmas tree so beautifully. Margaret didn't have many pleasures in her life but this time of the year was an event she enjoyed with her whole heart because she got to spend Christmas with her son who looked so happy surrounded by friends who cared about him. Remus had bought bars of chocolate that they were nibbling on and enjoying when they heard the doorbell ring. 

Louis and Eleanora walked towards the door and before Louis could open the door, Eleanora smiled at him "You look great."

Louis grinned at Eleanora and opened the door as they both greeted Sirius and James with huge smiles. "HEEEEYYY!!!" 

Sirius and James laughed as they stepped in and saw Eleanora and Louis wearing ugly Christmas sweaters that looked adorable on them. Eleanora was wearing a red sweater with a picture of Santa Clause sitting on a chimney and Louis was wearing a green sweater with a picture of Santa Clause holding a gift with a label that said 'I have a large package'. They looked funny and adorable, wearing ugly sweaters that made them twin in the sense of their style. They were truly best friends. 

"Nice sweaters." said Sirius as he hugged Louis who had blushed brightly. 

"Eleanora and I went shopping for it." said Louis with a smile and James, Eleanora and Sirius laughed in amusement. "It's a Christmas Tradition." 

Eleanora smiled at Louis, and knew that he was thinking of the same thing she was thinking. He was thinking of the first Christmas they had spent together at Hogwarts, where Eleanora had refused to go home because Louis was spending his Christmas alone in Hogwarts. And on Christmas day, Eleanora had gifted him with ugly Christmas sweater that was funny and silly and had made him laugh out loudly in surprise and happiness and when he had seen Eleanora wearing a matching ugly sweater so that he wouldn't feel alone, he had felt gratitude and love for her swell within him. And although, he had refused to celebrate Christmas, that was the day, a tiny thought had struck him that maybe celebrating Christmas with someone who cared, someone named Eleanora, wasn't all that bad. From that day onward, every year on Christmas they had bought ugly Christmas sweaters to wear together. It was their friendship Christmas tradition. 

Eleanora put her arms around James and pulled him into a kiss and murmured "Rudolph the Reindeer, eh?" 

"What?" asked James, momentarily confused and very intoxicated by the taste of Eleanora's lips. 

"Your sweater, silly." said Eleanora with a chuckle as she looked at James sweater which had a picture of Rudolph the Reindeer with a very large, round and red nose. 

"Believe me, it's a very deer sweater to me." said James with a grin making Eleanora roll her eyes and laugh at him. 

"That was a horrible pun." replied Eleanora with a silly smile on her face as she took her boyfriend's hand. 

"That was a great pun." replied James leaning into kiss Eleanora's cheek, making her giggle. 

They made their way into the living room where Remus and Chloe greeted them and hugged them. Sirius and James ruffled Remus' hair and loudly exclaimed how much they missed their Moony making Chloe, Eleanora and Louis laugh at their ridiculousness. Then Sirius and James bowed ridiculously to Chloe welcoming her into the family and telling her to treat their Moonpie right, to which Chloe smiled and promised to do so while Remus rolled his eyes at the idiocy and over protectiveness of his best friends. Eleanora saw Louis looking with an adoring smile at Sirius who was laughing at something James and Remus were bantering about. 

At that moment, Margaret entered with a soft and caring smile on her face as she looked at the new guests "Hello there." 

"Mum." said Louis with a lovely smile, that showed how much he cared for his mother. He looked at her and then gestured at James and Sirius "These are our friends, James and Sirius." 

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Campbell." said James politely as he shook her hand with a friendly smile. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Campbell." said Sirius with a charming grin and the tone of politeness that only aristocrats possessed as he shook her hand and kissed the top of it making her laugh and everyone else chuckle and roll their eyes at him. 

"The true pleasure is mine. My, my, you're just as charming as Louis described." said Margaret knowingly, making Louis groan in embarrassment and Sirius smile in playful surprise at Louis. Louis had not told much about Sirius to his mother but he didn't have to. Margaret was Louis' mother, she had raised him with her heart and soul and she only needed to look into her son's eyes to know how he was feeling. 

Louis was embarrassed but he shook her head fondly at his mother who proposed "Hot chocolate for everyone? Perhaps with cookies?" 

"That's a great idea." said Louis, jumping at a chance to get away from the teasing that he knew Sirius would do "I'll help."

"I'll help too." offered Eleanora immediately, walking towards Margaret and James smiled at Eleanora. 

"And me." offered Chloe helpfully and she walked towards Eleanora and Louis. And soon everyone was offering to help with the hot chocolate and cookies. 

"Oh dear." said Margaret, in her soft and melodic voice "I'll tell you what. Louis and Eleanora, come with me to the kitchen. The rest of you stay here and relax." 

They obeyed Margaret and Eleanora and Louis followed Margaret to the kitchen where Louis helped his mother make hot chocolate and Eleanora helped with the chocolate chip cookies and the gingerbread snaps that she had tried to bake with Margaret's help. Then Louis and Eleanora came out of the kitchen with Margaret by their side, offering everyone hot chocolate and cookies that everyone eagerly took and began to eat and compliment on the deliciousness. And as always, Margaret and Louis laid cookies and milk by the Christmas tree for Santa Clause. It wasn't something that Louis wanted to do because he thought it was silly but it cheered up his mother, so he went along with it.

Now Margaret was sitting on an old armchair whilst Chloe was sitting on Remus' lap her arms around her neck as they sat on the sofa with James and Eleanora cuddling and Sirius and Louis sat on the floor, Louis blushing as Sirius put his arm around Louis casually. Margaret quietly sipped on her hot chocolate as she listened to the children talking about their friends, Christmas and somehow the topic turned into the Christmas Ball that the Moretzes hosted and the scandalous and awesome decision that Chloe had taken as she had walked towards Remus Lupin and kissed him without caring about who was watching or what they were thinking. 

"So, thank Merlin, you two are finally dating!" exclaimed Sirius as he winked at Chloe and Remus playfully "The romantic pining was getting too much to bear."

"Agreed. Moony was sighing and mooning over -" began James with a grin but he shut up when he was hit by a cushion that was well aimed by Remus. 

"Shut up, Prongs, Padfoot!" said Remus blushing brightly in embarrassment as Chloe giggled. 

"What did your father say, Chloe?" asked Eleanora who was curious as to what the reserved and knowledgeable man had reacted. 

"Oh, my mother was furious. My father was - I suppose a bit more understanding." said Chloe, surprise evident in her voice "I thought it would be the other way around." 

"Our plan worked." said Louis with a grin and Eleanora grinned proudly at him, giving him a thumbs up. 

"You actually did it? You used your daddy issues to manipulate Mr. Moretz?" asked James in surprise as he looked at Eleanora and then Louis.

"Always the tone of surprise." replied Eleanora with a mischievous smile and then looked at Louis "But for a second there, I thought he didn't buy our story." 

"Yeah. But the thing is, it went into his head and stayed there and bothered him." said Louis with a content sigh "We really should be actors. We're super good at convincing people what we want them to think." 

"You're terrifying." said Sirius but he was smiling widely at Louis. 

"That's the thing. No one sees a Hufflepuff coming and manipulating which makes it perfect." said Chloe thoughtfully with a small smile and then looked at Eleanora and Louis "Thank you so much. You literally saved my life." 

"Hey, what are best friends for?" asked Eleanora with a laugh, making everyone chuckle. 

"Yeah, buy us a year's worth of Honeydukes and Butterbeer and we'll call it even." said Louis with a grin making Chloe shake her head at him with a fond smile. 

"I guess, we'll have to thank Regulus too." said Chloe with a thoughtful smile after the laughter subsided and Remus nodded in agreement. 

"Why?" questioned Sirius, his voice uncertain and slightly trembling. 

"Well, Regulus was very kind. He let me go by breaking the engagement." explained Chloe with a smile as Remus looked at her adoringly. 

"What?" exclaimed Sirius, speechless in surprise. 

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself." said Chloe, shaking her head of golden blonde hair "He told me that I deserved to be happy."

"Wow." said Louis in surprise, thinking about the dark haired boy with an impassive expression, a permanent scowl and cold grey eyes "I guess, there was some good in him all along."

"Of course there was." snapped Eleanora in annoyance, surprising everyone. But she wasn't angry with Louis, she was angry at herself for everything she had said to Regulus. Eleanora desperately wished that she could take all the nasty and cruel words back as guilt and regret rushed through her.

Eleanora stood up and excused herself "Excuse me, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." 

Eleanora rushed out of the room into the corridor and into the small bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror in shame. She was so stupid, she should have been kinder to Regulus. Why hadn't she been kind? Eleanora's life motto was to be kind to others and have courage but now she felt cruel and cowardly. 

She splashed some water onto her face, blinking her tears back when she heard a firm and steady knocks on the door. Eleanora knew it was James because of the way and pattern of his knocking. She sighed as she wiped her face with a towel quickly, not wanting James to see her like this. Eleanora didn't want to face James right now but James wasn't giving up that easily. 

James knocked again on the bathroom door wanting to be with Eleanora "Eleanora! Open up!" 

There was silence and James sighed as he knocked again "Eleanora, please. I just want to make sure you're okay." 

There was more silence and James bit his lip, filled with anxiety and concern "Eleanora, don't push me away, darling." 

After of a moment of silence, Eleanora opened the door and James sighed in relief but worry clouded him when he saw her face. Eleanora looked guilt ridden and regretful, sadness in her dark brown eyes and James looked at her, wanting to understand her and help her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine." said Eleanora with a brilliant smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and her confident voice trembled a little. 

"No, you're not." said James truthfully as he took her hands into his and squeezed them tightly. 

"I'm fine." said Eleanora, this time with more confidence as she took away her hands from James and put them behind her back. But she had feeling she was trying to ease herself instead of convince James. 

"No. I know you're not." said James insistently, not wanting to be pushed away "Your eyes have lost its sparkle and your smile doesn't reach your eyes."

Eleanora raised her eyebrows surprised at the observation and James said stubbornly but softly "Hey, don't push me away. When things get too much, you have me."

Eleanora stayed quiet for a moment and then confessed as she looked down at the floor "Regulus broke his engagement with Chloe." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked James as he stepped closer to Eleanora "He did the right thing."

"He did." said Eleanora with a proud smile, and then scoffed at herself "I should have had faith in him. I should have believed in Regulus instead of fighting with him." 

"But I didn't do that." said Eleanora seriously, with a sigh "I let my anger get the worst of me and turn me into something ugly." 

"Hey, hey." said James seriously as he placed a warm hand on Eleanora's cheek and Eleanora leaned into the warmth "There is nothing ugly about you." 

Eleanora closed her eyes and smiled contently as she enjoyed the warmth and comfort of James' hand and then she opened her eyes "I shouldn't have done what I did. All those things I said to Regulus - I didn't mean to but I did and it was cruel of me. And now, we aren't friends anymore." 

"You should talk to him. Apologize and thank him for what he did." said James as he wrapped his arms around Eleanora and pulled her into a hug. 

Eleanora let out a huff of laughter onto James' chest "Have you met Regulus? That boy is the definition of pride." 

"And have you met this girl called Eleanora?" asked James with a fond smile as he pressed a kiss onto her head "She's phenomenal. There's something in her that inspires everyone but she doesn't see it." 

"She sounds wonderful." remarked Eleanora sarcastically in a muffled voice.

"Do you know why I like her so much?" asked James as he continued on what he wanted to say with a smile "Eleanora .... Eleanora is so stubborn and fiery. She doesn't give up on people easily. She doesn't let anyone she cares about push her away. Eleanora will break the ground that she stands on to make something right." 

There was a few moments of silence and then Eleanora raised her head and looked at James with a newfound spark in her dark brown eyes "You're right. You're absolutely right. Thank you." 

"For what?" asked James with a surprised smile, happy to see Eleanora smiling again. 

"For reminding me who I am and who I aspire to be." said Eleanora confidently and then smiled gratefully at James as she pulled him in for a tender and loving kiss. 

The tender and loving kiss soon turned into heated and passionate as they both explored each other, their tongues battling for dominance. Eleanora grabbed and pulled on James' untamed dark hair and James pressed sweet and electric kisses on Eleanora's neck as she moaned in pleasure. James grinned cockily as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on Eleanora's neck which made her throw back her head and give more access to James who happily obliged and began to bite and suck on that spot, making her feel like electricity was running through her veins. She closed her eyes, trying to breath but she found it unsuccessful to do so when James Potter was murmuring how beautiful she was as he marked a purple hickey on her neck. Eleanora couldn't bear it anymore, she needed more skin to skin contact. Eleanora shut the door of the bathroom and tried to take off James' sweater which was a difficult process because James' glasses got entangled with the sweater and he almost got stuck and Eleanora burst into laughter as she helped a struggling James Potter to take off his sweater. 

"Why are you laughing, woman!" exclaimed James annoyed and amused all at once "Help me out or I won't kiss you for a year!" 

Eleanora couldn't stop giggling at James "You wouldn't be able to last a year without me."

"I think I can manage." said James teasingly but there was a tiny note of disquiet in his voice. "There are so many girls who would die to be with me." 

"I don't see how it's possible if they would die." said Eleanora smartly making James huff in laughter as he removed his sweater with the help of Eleanora "And you'd miss me. Eleanora, the one and only." 

But Eleanora's remarks were cut short when she saw a topless James Potter and her mouth watered as she stared at James. James was fucking fit, all that Quidditch practice had done him well. James abs were built and well defined and Eleanora Fernandez could confirm that by taking one look at James Potter, that he was a masterpiece. He as so handsome, so beautiful, the perfect man of her dreams come to life, standing in front of her. But that wasn't all that made Eleanora want to jump on his bones and snog the living daylights out of him. It was the nervous gleam in his eyes, his mischievous smile and the way he stood before her, showing her that he was all hers.

"James." murmured Eleanora, her voice trembling in anticipation and affection. 

"Eleanora." murmured James in a husky voice as he put his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. 

Eleanora ran her hands from James' chest to his abs making him shiver and tremble in excitement at her touch as she explored his body. James felt himself break into a thousand pieces and come back together every time Eleanora touched him. James moaned at how Eleanora's hands touched him, gently and slowly as she took time to get to know and explore him. He had, had experience with a few girls before but none of them made him feel so vulnerable and loved, none of them made him feel like he was worth getting to know. And here Eleanora was, worshiping his body slowly and reverently as she took her time. 

They broke apart when they heard a sharp and loud knock on the door "Elle? Are you in there?" 

Eleanora who was dazed managed to stammer out "Um - yeah, yes. Uh - just give me a minute." 

There was a moment of silence and then Louis squealed in scandalous excitement "Oh my god, are you having sex with James in my bathroom?" 

"Can you stop yelling out about my sex life to the whole neighborhood please, Louis!" exclaimed Eleanora blushing in embarrassment as James hid his laughter. "And - uh - no, he's not here!"

"You're a terrible liar." replied Louis in amusement as on the other side of the door, James put his sweater on and Eleanora neatened her hair "Well, when you're done with what you're doing - come out. It's time to exchange presents." 

"Fine." replied Eleanora as she closed her eyes in relief. 

Louis chortled as he began to walk away "Use protection!" 

"Go away!" replied Eleanora in exasperation at her best friend embarrassing her in front of her boyfriend who burst into laughter. 

Eleanora shook her head in exasperation and amusement at James who was laughing "What's so funny?" 

James smiled happily, his eyes crinkling in mischief as he kissed her over and over again lovingly and finally Eleanora had to gather her strength to push James away even though she didn't want to "We have to go. It's - presents -" 

"Well, you could give me a Christmas present." said James with a playful wink as he waggled his eyebrows and Eleanora shook her head rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. 

"Stop!" said Eleanora chuckling a little as she took James' hand in hers and came out of the bathroom as they walked into the living room where everyone was laughing and talking as they exchanged presents. 

"Ah, so you decided to join us." said Sirius with a grin that made Eleanora blush and James chuckle. 

They started exchanging gifts and Louis gave his mother new and comfy slippers that he had saved up to buy for his mother who had worn out and broken slippers. Louis gave Chloe a small rose scented perfume bottle that he had purchased from Hogsmeade and was rewarded with a huge smile and a happy hug. Louis looked at Eleanora lastly, and with a smile, gave her a lumpy package which was badly wrapped and she opened it to find a colorful notebook and a few sugar quills from Honeydukes. Eleanora highfived Louis in thanks and hugged him because her best friend knew her well. She had been complaining about getting a new notebook but she never had the time, and Louis had been thoughtful enough to buy her a beautiful and new notebook along with her favorite sugar quills. Louis gifted James a box of Chocolate Frogs and he gave a present to Sirius very shyly as he blushed and Sirius' burst into a happy smile and hugged him when he saw that it was a leather jacket. 

Louis' mother had gotten Louis, Eleanora and Chloe presents too. And these presents had taken her time and effort. She had knitted a blue sweater and yellow socks for Louis, a green sweater for Chloe and a yellow sweater for Eleanora. They accepted it happily, thanking Margaret as they kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Margaret always knitted sweaters for them ever since they had started celebrating Christmas at Louis' place and although Chloe and Eleanora insisted that she shouldn't bother with presents for them, she always made sure to make comfortable sweaters for the daughters she never had. 

Remus had gotten Chloe a bracelet, with the sun and stars which was meaningful to her because she looked close to bursting into happy tears as she hugged Remus happily. Chloe had gotten Remus a huge box of chocolates of every flavor, and Remus looked at her as if she hung the sun and the stars. James and Sirius grinned as they presented a present to Remus which when he opened, he groaned and non verbally cast the Tarantella spell on Sirius who started dancing, making everyone laugh. The gift that his best friend had given him was the book titled "Twelve Fail - Safe Ways to Charm Witches". Eleanora and Chloe giggled at that while James and Sirius teased Remus whose sarcastic comebacks destroyed the both of them. Remus had gotten James, a book on some Quidditch Teams in Ireland and England because he knew that the only literature James would read was Quidditch books. Remus gifted Louis with a box of chocolate frogs and Sirius with a scarlet jumper with the Gryffindor Lion on It. Remus had gotten Eleanora a book about Ancient Runes which she had been searching for a long time. 

James and Sirius didn't exchange presents because they were going to do that on Christmas day with the Potters. But James and Sirius had gotten Louis and his mother, an expensive bottle of wine that Louis and Margaret refused at first but then Sirius' puppy eyes made Louis give up and take it. James and Sirius then gifted Chloe with a framed picture of Remus Lupin, who was drunkenly dancing on the table at the Gryffindor common room making Remus gape in embarrassment and Chloe laugh out loudly in amusement. And then Sirius had given his own gift to Louis, which was a set of notes that immediately made Louis smile, although none of them saw what the heck was written on it that made Louis smile so widely and sunny. 

Chloe gifted the Marauders, for Sirius a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and to James a box of Chocolate Frogs. Chloe then gave Margaret a very expensive diamond necklace that Margaret absolutely refused to take but Chloe's persuasive power won in the end as Margaret accepted her gift with a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe was rich, although she didn't flaunt it, she loved being generous and buying people she was close to presents. Chloe then presented Louis with a new and handcrafted wizards chess board that made Louis laugh reminiscently as he hugged her happily. Finally, Chloe gave a present wrapped elegantly to Eleanora who unwrapped it knowing that it was going to be expensive and thoughtful and she was right. It was a collection of elegant, luxurious and expensive eagle feather quills that Eleanora loved immediately and thanked her with a hug. 

Eleanora had bought Margaret a lovely and cosy quilt since she knew about Louis' mother's love for pretty quilts. Eleanora had gifted Sirius with a few of Queen's records, a muggle band that she had told Sirius about and he had been fascinated with. Sirius' face lit up and thanked Eleanora over and over again, making her chuckle and gifted her as he promised, the album of James Potter's embarrassing baby pictures. James Potter's face was one of betrayal and amusement but smiled as he saw the happiness in his girlfriend's face. Eleanora gifted Remus with a few muggle literature books that made Remus smile. Eleanora then gifted Chloe with matching best friend and sister forever necklaces that they squealed over and wore at that very moment. Then Louis waited in anticipation for his gift and Chloe and Eleanora grinned knowingly as Eleanora presented Louis with a neatly wrapped gift which was a weird shape. Wrapped inside the present was a large bottle of Firewhisky and a scrapbook of all the memories that they had, had together from their childhood until now. Louis laughed in happiness but tears of emotion shone in his eyes at the thoughtfulness of the gift as he flicked through the scrapbook revisiting the good times that the three of them had, had together. 

As everyone looked through the scrapbook, James pulled Eleanora to a side and smiled at her nervously as he gave her, her gift "I got you something. I hope you like it." 

Eleanora slowly and gently opened the wrapping paper to find a red box and she looked at James who nodded nervously and shyly at her. She smiled at him and then slowly opened the box and gasped in surprise. 

It was a golden filigree locket that was exquisite and stunning in every way. She was a little afraid to touch it, lest she would spoil it's beauty and break it. She stared at it entranced for a few moments and then took it gently into her hands. Her hands, trembling a little, opened the locket to find a picture of James and her inside. It was a picture of James and her dancing to Celestina Warbeck's warbling voice as they looked at each other with infinite affection and then James pulled her in for a loving kiss which made her smile. Eleanora smiled at the picture, feeling so many emotions overwhelming her and then her eyes flickered towards the message on the other half of the locket. It was written in glittering silver and it read "In the darkest times, you are my light.". 

Something in Eleanora suddenly burst open and a tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to contain the happiness and exhilaration she felt. James who was feeling anxious at the silence, saw Eleanora's tear and immediately began to panic. 

"Oh, Eleanora, darling, please don't cry." said James, feeling absolutely stupid and devastated. He couldn't even get the right and proper Christmas present for the girl he loved. "It's okay if you don't like -" 

But James didn't get to say anything further because Eleanora had pressed her lips onto James' silencing him with a passionate and loving kiss, trying to convey everything she felt for him through it. Eleanora felt everything rush through her, love, lust, happiness and concern and she wanted James to know how she felt for him. 

Eleanora broke the kiss and looked at James, her eyes filled with affection and love and replied "I love it, you idiot!" 

"Really?" said James, feeling relief and happiness at that fact "But you were crying ..." 

"Tears of happiness." said Eleanora with a shy smile and then smiled sweetly at James "No one has done something like this for me before. i don't know what to say." 

It was rather mind blowing to James that no one bothered to shower Eleanora with gifts and spoil her because she was worth it all. She was incredible. Seeing Eleanora happy, made James happy. 

James smiled at her lovingly "You don't need to say anything. Just put it on." 

Eleanora handed over the locket and turned around, letting James put the locket around her neck. James smiled as he fastened the clasp of the necklace and then with a mischievous grin, quickly kissed the side of her neck. 

"James!" squealed Eleanora in surprise and amusement as she turned around to see James laughing. 

Eleanora looked at her golden filigree locket shining exquisitely on her neck and then looked at James shyly "How does it look?" 

"Beautiful." said James reverently but he wasn't looking at the locket. 

Eleanora blushed shyly and happily and bit her lip as she took his hand in hers "James ... thank you. I'll treasure it always." 

"Hey, I love to spoil my beautiful girlfriend." said James smiling sweetly at her as he kissed her "I don't need Christmas to do that." 

Eleanora smiled at him, not being able to believe that this amazing man was hers "I've got you your present. It's not as fancy as this -"

But James silenced her with a kiss and looked at her sincerely and sweetly "I don't need fancy stuff. I have you. That's enough for me." 

Eleanora blushed brightly, wondering whether it was healthy for someone to blush this much. Eleanora bought out a small black box and handed it over to James as she bit her lip nervously. James opened it in curiosity and saw a silver ring with a carving of a golden lion. 

Eleanora started blabbering nervously, trying to stop herself from being nervous "It's well, it's a ring. I added the lion since you're a Gryffindor, because I thought you might like it. But um - well - the ring is special because I charmed it myself to bring you luck and protection."

James looked at Eleanora, a strange look alight in his eyes and then he said "You did this all for me?" 

"Yes." said Eleanora, taken aback at the surprise in his voice and she was quite sure she had heard a trembling note in his voice "I know it isn't much -"

"You never cease to surprise me, Eleanora." said James softly and lovingly as he looked at her, surprised and taken aback that she had gone through so much of trouble to put in tiny details that he would like and to charm it to make sure that he was safe and happy. "This is incredible. Thank you."

Eleanora smiled brightly as she took the ring from James and put it carefully and lovingly on his finger as she said in a joking tone "James Potter, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" said James dramatically making Eleanora laugh as she slipped the ring on his finger. Then James looked at the ring and then at Eleanora affectionately "You're the best." 

"I know." said Eleanora with a confident smile, making James laugh as he put an arm around her. 

"Merry Christmas, Eleanora." said James softly as he pressed his forehead onto hers, thankful to have Eleanora in his life. 

"Merry Christmas, James." said Eleanora with a happy smile as she closed her eyes, feeling incandescently happy.


	56. A Fool In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For you, I would cross the line  
> I would waste my time  
> I would lose my mind  
> They say she's gone too far this time."
> 
> \- Taylor Swift, Don't Blame Me.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5hYGWT95J8

Eleanora had, had a good Christmas. 

Eleanora had woken up to a snowy London and it certainly was a White Christmas. Eleanora had dressed and made her way downstairs where her parents greeted her and wished her a very merry Christmas. And as usual, her father read the Daily Prophet while listening to her mother talked in excitement to Eleanora as they feasted on bacon and eggs, hash browns, ham, french toast, peppermint hot chocolate pancakes, croissants, smoked salmon bagels and Christmas crepes. After a hearty Christmas breakfast, they had exchanged presents where Eleanora had given her father a bottle of Firewhisky that he grunted at and her mother, a new and beautiful red handbag that she loved. Eleanora's mother gave her daughter, a custom made handgun that Eleanora had thanked her with a grin and a cashmere silk scarf that Eleanora wore all day which pleased her mother. Eleanora knew that every parent would disapprove of Elizabeth's gift of a gun, but to Eleanora it was normal. Her mother was a highly trained and powerful agent, it was only natural that Eleanora grew up learning how to handle a firearm and various other weapons and learning self - defense. This didn't make Eleanora crazy nor did it make her mother bad. Her mother knew that she did a dangerous job and sometimes her loved one would be threatened. The only way to protect Eleanora when Elizabeth wasn't there was to teach her how to protect herself. And although Eleanora was trained to handle weapons, she was never allowed to use it for anything stupid, rash or irrational because Elizabeth had educated Eleanora from an early age how dangerous weapons could be if used with a wrong intention and by the wrong person. 

Eleanora expected a normal, thoughtless and inconsiderate gift from her father who did not put much effort into giving her gifts, even in Christmas. But her father, Thomas, surprised her by taking her to a side and handing over her present. She opened the box to see a camera inside the tissue paper and she looked at her father, surprise and shock evident in her face. 

Her father cleared his throat and said gruffly "It is for you. To make memories and cherish them." 

Eleanora wondered if she was in an alternate universe where her father really cared for her but she looked at her father in silent anticipation "I am happy that you have found James. I hope your relationship with him will be happy as mine has been with your mother."

"And I don't want you to miss a thing." finished Thomas quietly, not knowing how much Eleanora was affected by this gift to her. 

"Thank you." was all could Eleanora say to her father who had shocked her by being good to her and actually caring about her happiness. It didn't undo all the hurt and pain that he had caused her for all these years, but it was a start. It was a start to maybe - maybe building her relationship with her father. 

Then after presents had been exchanged, they watched the Queen's message on the telly where her mother snorted and her father snickered when the Queen wished them a happy and safe Christmas. They liked the Queen but they weren't exactly huge fans of her so it was a puzzle to Eleanora as to why they would sit at Christmas and watch the Queen's Speech. Eleanora thought the Queen looked very stately and elegant, and wondered how many Christmas presents she had got for Christmas. Then, they listened to the Christmas Carolers who scuttled when Timothy arrived at the Fernandez doorstep and started to criticize them to the amusement of Eleanora, Elizabeth and Thomas. Timothy was greeted warmly with hugs and kisses and offered a mug of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and cookies that he had bought for them. Timothy always celebrated Christmases with their family since he was a child because his father was always traveling for business even on Christmas. So the Fernandez family who believed that no one should be alone on Christmas adopted Timothy and invited him to spend Christmas with them. They started nibbling and eating the chocolates, sweets, cookies that Timothy had bought for them and then all of them played Christmas Pictionary and Christmas Charades which was a competitive in the most hilarious way. After finishing up the silly games, all of them had a hearty lunch of glazed ham, roasted potato, pear and onion, roast chicken, Christmas trifle, treacle pudding, turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce and vegetables. It was too much but too good not to finish up. Eleanora's mother, Elizabeth had done an amazing job of whipping up the best Christmas lunch ever and by the end of it, they were all so full and stuffed.

After lunch, Timothy exchanged presents with the Fernandez family and Elizabeth, Thomas and Eleanora gave Timothy the gifts that they had bought for him. Timothy gifted Elizabeth with a very expensive sapphire brooch, Thomas with a new golden pocket watch and to Eleanora, he gave a designer pearl and emerald bracelet that he had commissioned himself. And as always, Eleanora made a huge fuss about how expensive it was and how he shouldn't spend so much on her but Timothy rolled his eyes and gave the line 'I'm rich, so I can spend my money on whatever I want, Eleanora'. To Eleanora, Timothy was the male version of Chloe. He had so much money, he didn't know what to do with it except spend it on frivolous things, innovating technology and science and making people he loved happy. 

Then Timothy was given presents by his family. Thomas had bought Timothy a nice and elegant looking tie and Elizabeth gave Timothy a nice pair of travelling sunglasses. And Eleanora finally gifted Timothy with a framed picture of the two of them, standing tall and proud, laughing at something. Timothy remembered this moment, it was when they had gone to a fair and Eleanora's mother had insisted that they should take a picture together. Eleanora who wasn't particularly fond of posing for pictures kept grumbling and complaining, but Timothy had made a joke that made Eleanora laugh and him laugh at seeing her laugh. These presents were things Timothy could afford but to have them given to him by people who loved him meant so much to him and he cherished these presents with all his heart. 

And after that, Timothy had played a carol or two and a few pieces of Beethoven and Schubert on the piano that the Fernandez' owned but never used. Seeing Timothy play was one of the many joys of Eleanora's laugh because Timothy was incredibly talented, as his fingers touched and caressed the keys of the piano, heavenly music floated through the house, making it joyous and happy place. And Timothy looked calm and happy when he played the piano. He was a different man. He wasn't Timothy Robinson, a multi - millionaire, CEO of Robinson Enterprises and carrying the burden of a heavy destiny. He was just Timothy, a boy who loved music. 

After Timothy finished playing and got a standing ovation from his proud and cheering family while he blushed shyly and bowed cockily, Elizabeth and Thomas got ready to go on their respective missions. Even on Christmas, they didn't have a break. Christmas didn't stop danger and Christmas didn't stop her parents from going out their to save people who were in danger. After quickly dressing up and getting their wand and gun ready, Thomas shook Timothy's hand and wished him well and then nodded at Eleanora who nodded back. Elizabeth smiled at the both of them and pulled them into a group hug and pressed kisses onto Timothy's and Eleanora's forehead. Then Elizabeth and Thomas promised to come back home before midnight and left, leaving their daughter knowing that there was a chance that her parents would break that promise.

And now, Eleanora and Timothy were up in her bedroom, sitting on her bed as they ate candy canes and talked about what they had been up to. Timothy knew how anxious Eleanora got whenever her parents went to work, so he made sure to distract her by asking her questions and making silly jokes. 

Timothy's eyes flickered towards Eleanora's neck and took in the exquisite gold filigree necklace "That's new. I have never seen that on you before." 

Eleanora looked at her locket and smiled at it "Yeah, it was a present." 

"Oh." said Timothy with a playful grin as he waggled his eyebrows at Eleanora "And from whom is it?" 

"James." answered Eleanora with a wide smile and Timothy gave her small smile "It was his Christmas present to me." 

"James? Is it the bloke you fancy?" asked Timothy with a teasing smile.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend now." informed Eleanora proudly, her cheeks coloring a rosy pink. 

"Damn girl!" whistled Timothy making Eleanora blush and chuckle "Tell me everything!" 

So Eleanora told him. Eleanora told him all about how they had been barely acquaintances and then surprisingly become good friends. She told him all about how she had fallen for James Potter without really knowing it. How one day, after one kiss, she realized that she saw James Potter as more than a friend and that she wanted more than friendship with James. She told him all about how she knew little things about him like how his eyes crinkled when he laughed or the little frown that would appear whenever he couldn't figure out or understand something. She told him all about how James had flirted with her and how she couldn't bear being friend with him anymore because she wanted more, so she had confessed how she really felt to him at an after party. She told him all about how James had broken her heart by telling that he didn't know how he felt, which stabbed her because that was basically a no. She told him all about how James took a few days to figure out how he felt about her and he confessed honestly and sincerely to her when he finally when he realized his feelings for her. She told him all about how they've been together ever since with their ups and downs. She told him all about how happy she was, happier than she had ever been in her whole life. 

When Eleanora finished, Timothy smiled softly and took her hands into his "I'm happy for you. Truly." 

"Thank you, Timothy." said Eleanora with a smile "You'll like James. I know you will." 

"Well, if you're in love with this James, he can't be that bad." answered Timothy with a mischievous grin. 

"He's really - wait, how do you know I'm in love with him?" asked Eleanora, suddenly realizing what Timothy had said. 

"Your eyes." said Timothy as if the answer was simple and easy "Your eyes show how much you love him."

"Timothy." sighed Eleanora in happiness and then bit her lip anxiously. 

"What's wrong?" asked Timothy inquisitively, knowing that something was wrong with her. 

"I love him. I have never felt like this about anyone." said Eleanora honestly, her eyes filled with truth "I want to tell him so badly but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" 

"Eleanora." said Timothy gently as he looked at his confused friend who was in love "Eleanora, how could he not love you?"

"I - I'm scared. I'm nervous. Because it's different with him." confessed Eleanora, thinking of James sweet smile and burning hazel eyes "I don't want to scare him away." 

"Okay, if a guy gets scared by a simple 'I love you', he's an idiot." said Timothy boldly and Eleanora burst into laughter. 

"Really?" asked Eleanora with a grin and a reminiscent expression "I seem to remember you calling me to come and pick you up because Susie had just confessed that she loved you and you freaked out." 

"Okay, first of all, I didn't freak out!" began Timothy in indignant protest, making Eleanora burst into a peal of laughter "Secondly, I thought what we had was just a casual summer fling. Thirdly, I had to get the fuck out of there before shit got real." 

"So you chickened out like a little bitch?" asked Eleanora sassily, raising her eyebrows at Timothy as she smirked knowingly. 

"I hate you." said Timothy but he was grinning at how Eleanora was laughing in amusement. 

Eleanora smiled at him knowingly and bemusedly "I just think you're not the best person with expert advice when it comes to love because you aren't that great in that area." 

"Well, I would argue that I am like a beautiful angel of love who can't find love himself." said Timothy with a smirk, making Eleanora smile in amusement. "Anyway, back to the matter on hand. My advice is that you should tell him." 

"I'm just waiting for the perfect moment." said Eleanora feeling her nerves rack up against her. 

"The perfect moment? There will never be a perfect moment, Eleanora." said Timothy snorting in amusement and exasperation at Eleanora's idea "Just tell him how you feel." 

"And if he doesn't -" 

"Then I suppose you can marry me." said Timothy shrugging with a careless smile making Eleanora groan and punch him in the arm. "OWWW! I was joking!" 

"Timothy, help me!" groaned Eleanora as she buried her head in her pillow. 

"Alright, just tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same way, don't waste your time and breath. Dump him." advised Timothy, lounging back on Eleanora's bed. 

"I can't - dump him?" asked Eleanora stunned, feeling sick at the thought of not being with James. 

"Look, Eleanora, James seems like a great bloke and there is every chance that he loves you back." said Timothy comfortingly because he was startled when he saw the girl's pale and worried face "But if he doesn't - well, there are more fish in the sea." 

Timothy looked at Eleanora who was biting her lip in worry and he sat back up and took her hand as he said comfortingly "Don't worry. He feels the same way about you."

"How do you know?" asked Eleanora in worry and curiosity. 

Timothy smiled softly and gently at her "He'd be a fool not to."


	57. One Woman Army and Two Mad Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're so young  
> But we're on the road to ruin  
> We play dumb  
> But we know exactly what we're doing"
> 
> Taylor Swift, New Romantics. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyK7YuwUWsU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some slight sexual content and slight violence later in this chapter, so please if you are underage or if you simply don't like it, skip those parts. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

"So this is a proper muggle bar?" asked James excitedly from his girlfriend as they walked arm in arm into a pub in London accompanied by Sirius, Louis, Remus and Chloe.

"Yeah, the best in London." said Eleanora with a smile as she nodded at a waitress who waved at her cheerfully.

"It's awesome." said Sirius Black, his eyes filled with fascination as he looked around the bar crowded with men nursing beers, couples snogging heavily, two bartenders making drinks, waiters and waitresses serving drinks and a few people dancing drunkenly to the music being played by the band in the corner "Do they have butterbeer here?" 

Remus and Eleanora chuckled knowingly and then Remus replied "No, they have something better. It's called beer." 

"Just beer?" asked James in disappointment as he exchanged disappointed looks with Sirius while Louis snickered with Chloe. 

"Yeah, beer is a little bit different from butterbeer." said Eleanora with a smile as she pecked James on the cheek making him smile and then they all sat down at a table. "We should order drinks." 

"Yeah, let's get fucking drunk!" whooped Louis loudly to which Sirius supportively cheered Louis on and Chloe clapped while the rest of them laughed. 

"I agree." said Chloe with a pretty smile, looking around a little nervously because she hadn't frequented muggle bars before. "What do you recommend, Eleanora?" 

Remus smiled at Chloe fondly and then looked at Eleanora, his forehead furrowing in worry "Don't they ask for your ID here, Lia? To check your age?" 

"Urgh, Moony, stop spoiling the fun!" groaned Sirius pulling on his hair but he was wearing a teasing smile. 

Everyone laughed as Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly at Sirius and Eleanora answered to Remus "Well, this pub isn't exactly reputed for following rules. They don't really care, so it's the best place to get drinks without getting caught." 

Eleanora saw James looking at her with his jaw dropped down in shock, Sirius looking at her with his eyes widened in surprise and Remus looking at her as if she was a whole new person that he didn't know before. Louis and Chloe just snickered knowingly and in amusement. 

"Is there a problem?" asked Eleanora looking at James, Sirius and Remus "Why are you all looking at me like that?" 

"You breaking the rules?" asked Sirius, his voice filled with surprise and slight admiration "Never thought I'd live to see the day." 

"Am I dreaming or is this Eleanora Fernandez?" asked Remus, furrowing his eyebrows in puzzlement and confusion. 

"The Eleanora Fernandez who believes that rules aren't meant to be broken?" asked James with a proud and teasing smirk. 

"Hey, I do believe rules aren't meant to be broken." insisted Eleanora firmly, rolling her eyes at Remus, James and Sirius while exchanging grins with Chloe and Louis "However, rules can be bent a little without anyone noticing." 

"I am so turned on right now." whispered James huskily into Eleanora's ear making her blush brightly. 

Eleanora tried to hide her blush as she waved and yelled at a waiter "OI! Can we get someone over here, please?" 

A waiter came up towards Eleanora and her friends with a polite smile and Eleanora began naturally "So I'd like a pint of beer and my friends -"

But the waiter interrupted whatever Eleanora was going to say "Yes ma'am but before that could I see your ID?" 

"I thought you said they don't check ID?" mouthed Chloe in panic, her eyes filled with nervousness. 

"They didn't!" conveyed Eleanora in a silent annoyed stare to Chloe.

But Louis had already opened his big mouth because he had being here with Eleanora a few times so he was befuddled "Since when do you check ID?" 

"Since the pub was bought over by a new owner." said the waiter politely but there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes. 

James, Sirius, Remus, Chloe and Louis looked at Eleanora in worry and expectation and Eleanora smiled confidently at the waiter "Well, I don't need an ID because I'm over eighteen." 

James, Sirius, Remus, Chloe and Louis almost believed her, her acting was incredibly good and the confidence she radiated was dazzling. But the waiter had seen this before, so he could not be easily fooled "How old are you, ma'am?" 

Eleanora laughed lightly as if it was a silly question to be asked "Twenty five. Anyway can I have that drink now?"

"You don't look like you're twenty five." replied the waiter, rolling his eyes at Eleanora. 

James, Remus, Sirius, Louis and Chloe thought that this was the end and that they were caught. They thought that they were going to be kicked out of the bar. They thought that Eleanora was going to give in and admit that she had been lying.

But they didn't ever expect Eleanora to do what she did next.

Eleanora glared at the waiter, anger shining in her face as she growled menacingly "Are you making fun of my ageing disorder?"

James looked at his girlfriend in absolute surprise, Sirius' mouth was open in shock, Remus looked like he was going to have a stroke and Louis and Chloe had started to snicker in amusement but they hid their laughter. 

"Uh - oh, no. I - what?" asked the waiter, completely taken aback by the accusation and slightly scared at Eleanora's angry glare. 

"How dare you?" asked Eleanora breathing heavily as she emphasized on every word "I have suffered with this ageing disorder all my life and you just bring it up like it's nothing!" 

"Oh no, ma'am, I didn't mean to." began the waiter, trying to stop Eleanora from making a scene but it was too late. 

Eleanora had stood up and slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone "My ageing disorder makes me age backwards! I'm thirty but it makes me look like I'm eighteen! I can't help it!" 

Louis who was struggling to hold his laughter whispered to Chloe "Ten galleons says she gets the waiter fired." 

"I'll take that action." replied Chloe who was restraining her giggles. 

"She's mad!" said Remus with a tone of awe and wonder.

"Mad?" Moony, she's convincing a waiter that she's a middle aged woman with a disorder that no one knows about." whispered Sirius with a grin. "We should learn from her!" 

"That's my girl!" said James proudly as he watched Eleanora make a big scene and make the waiter very uncomfortable.

"How dare you mock my ageing disorder?" yelled Eleanora hysterically, her eyes shining with tears and then she put her hands on her hips "I demand to see your manager! Let me have a word with him so I can fire you for your utter unkindness that made me feel insecure!"

"No - madam, please, don't -" pleaded the waiter, who handed his handkerchief to Eleanora who looked at it in disgust "It's protocol." 

"You want some identification?" asked Eleanora wiping a tear and then tossed her hair proudly as she reached into her coat pocket and took out a black leather paper and showed it to the waiter "There you go!" 

The waiter read it while James, Remus, Sirius, Louis and Chloe looked at her in surprise "Oh, Augusta Francesca Potter. This says you are forty years old!" 

"And is that a reference from the Queen of England?" asked the waiter incredulously and Eleanora snapped her leather wallet shut quickly.

Eleanora smiled brightly at the waiter "I'm her personal favorite. Don't tell anyone." 

"Madam -" 

"Simmer down, Simmons. She's with me." said an amused and smooth voice that everyone looked towards and they saw a brown haired and emerald eyed young man standing near their table "Get the lady her pint of beer, her friends the best drinks and get me a glass of neat scotch. All on the house." 

Simmons the waiter immediately obeyed this young man's word as if he was a God and scuttled away to do his master's bidding. The young man smiled at Eleanora, his emerald green eyes glinting in amusement as he said "That was such great acting. I should hire you for the next movie, I'm directing." 

"Does it have badass spies and magical witches?" asked Eleanora from the impeccably dressed young man who her friends were looking at in awe. 

"Oh no. Just the hero saving the damsel in distress." replied the young man with a charming smile. "But I like your idea. I don't think the world is ready to see it yet."

Eleanora rolled her eyes at the young man who winked at her "You are ridiculous." 

"You wound me deeply, darling." said the young man, putting his hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt and then looked at her incredulously "Well, I'm not going to hug first."

"Nor am I." replied Eleanora haughtily as she folded her arms and looked at another direction. James, Sirius and Remus had the distinct impression that Eleanora and this impeccably stylish and elegant mannered man knew each other very well. James felt something stab him in his heart but he ignored it as he looked at Eleanora and the young man ignoring each other. 

After a moment, Eleanora and the young man caught each other's eyes and then a knowing and happy smile formed in both of their faces and Eleanora squealed happily as the young man came forward to hug her. He laughed happily as he embraced her and wrapped his arms tightly around her burying his face onto her shoulder as he closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet and familiar perfume. Eleanora smiled and giggled as she hugged him back happily, feeling good to be back in the arms of her closest friends. 

They broke apart and grinned at each other and the young man smiled at her "Psychic paper worked then?" 

"Like a charm." replied Eleanora with a genuine smile "And I take it that you are the new owner of this pub, Timothy?"

"Obviously." said Timothy with a confident smile "I saw a business opportunity and grabbed it by the balls. I'm making some changes here and it won't be a pub for long." 

"What do you mean?" asked Eleanora as she looked at her brilliant minded friend. 

"It's not just going to be a bar. It's going to be a bar and fine dining restaurant with a good changes and a bit of polishing up." said Timothy as he looked around the bar and then suddenly he saw Eleanora's friends sitting in the table and to his delight, saw Chloe and Louis "Chloe! Louis! How delightful to see you again!" 

"Hey man!" said Louis with a friendly grin as he shook Timothy's hand and patted him on the back "Long time, no see. I see you have been busy." 

"Yes. When one is left with the overwhelming legacy that his late father left him, one must always work to be nothing but brilliant." said Timothy with a friendly but tight smile and Louis sent him a sympathetic smile but Timothy did not see Sirius look at him in interest and curiousity. 

"I'm sure you are killing it." said Chloe kindly with a lovely smile and Timothy smiled flirtatiously at her, making Eleanora roll her eyes. 

"Why, Chloe. You are a sight for sore eyes." said Timothy charmingly as he kissed the top of her hand, making Remus Lupin glare daggers at Timothy "Tell me, are you single?" 

"No." answered Chloe politely and in amusement because every time she met Timothy this was the question she faced from him. "I have a wonderful boyfriend." 

"Well, I respect that." said Timothy with a smile, letting go of Chloe's hand "Who is the lucky lad?" 

Chloe put her arm around Remus and smiled in happiness "It's Remus." 

Timothy nodded at Remus kindly and smiled at him genuinely "You're very lucky, mate." 

"I know." said Remus with a smile as he looked at Chloe with affection. 

"Well, Eleanora, won't you introduce me to the rest of your friends?" asked Timothy looking at James and Sirius with the curiosity that a posh rich young man had.

"This is Sirius Black." said Eleanora with a smile introducing him to the gorgeous punk boy with a leather jacket who offered to shake his hand and took an instant liking to him. Timothy Robinson never offered to shake anyone's hand, everyone offered to shake his hand. And then she looked at her hazel eyed, dark haired boyfriend with glasses as she introduced him with a lovely smile to her childhood friend "This is James Potter. My boyfriend." 

Timothy's eyes widened with interest and mischief as James shook his hand politely and Eleanora introduced her childhood friend to her friends and boyfriend "This is Timothy Robinson. He's my childhood best friend." 

"And Timothy, these are my friends from my school." said Eleanora, shooting Timothy a glance to act normal as if he didn't know about magic and then shooting her friends a glance to act as if they didn't have magic.

"Of course. You three are the boys from St. Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." said Timothy with a innocent smile but there was a playful twinkle hidden in his green eyes and Eleanora hid her exasperated laughter while Chloe and Louis chuckled in amusement. To Chloe and Louis, Timothy was the most amusing, witty and wonderful muggle that they've ever met and they were both glad that they were acquainted with Timothy. 

But James, Sirius and Remus looked surprised, shocked and outraged at the fact that Timothy thought they were mentally insane enough to be going to an academy full of incurable criminals. They were mischief makers, they were pranksters but they weren't criminals! It was offensive to them and then they remembered that Timothy was a muggle who knew nothing of their magic or their wonderful school. 

James managed to contain his shock and outrage into a tight smile as he asked "What?" 

"Oh, Eleanora told me that you three are the most riotous boys in St. Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. She told me all about your - well - fascinating behavior." said Timothy with a gracious smile as he looked at the three boys in a superior manner. Eleanora glared at Timothy for bringing her into this mess and Timothy promptly ignored her, pretending as if he didn't see her murderous glare. 

James, Remus and Sirius turned their heads at the same time towards Eleanora with a inquisitive look in their eyes and Sirius smiled at her "Oh, did she?"

Eleanora shrugged in response and Timothy replied politely "Oh, yes. Do be kind to her, boys ... she is a blabbermouth, sometimes." 

"Fuck you!" said Eleanora, looking incredulous as she shoved Timothy hard while Louis and Chloe giggled. 

"Now, now, that's no way for a lady to speak, Eleanora." reprimanded Timothy in a manner of a prim and proper gentleman "Don't they teach you manners and etiquette at St. Margaret's School For Girls?"

"The what the what now?" asked Remus, becoming increasingly confused as Timothy spoke. 

"St. Margaret's School For Girls. One of the finest boarding schools in Scotland for young women that Eleanora and Chloe have the privilege of attending." replied Timothy as he smiled at Eleanora and Chloe and Eleanora wondered how Timothy was able to come up with so much of rubbish that sounded so believable. 

"You don't say." said Remus, his lips curling into a grin thinking of Chloe and Eleanora at a school for fine mannered ladies. 

"Yes." said Timothy with a lovely smile that made Eleanora shake her head at him and then he turned towards Louis "Of course you attend, The Royal High School in Scotland."

"A very fine institution." replied Louis with a smile, poshness lilting in his voice that they had never heard "Better than Eton, I daresay." 

"It's not better than Eton." replied Timothy immediately, defensive of his school "Eton is the best school in the whole country, nay the whole world." 

"And let me guess, it's the one you go to?" asked Sirius with a grin while the others smiled.

"Of course. Eton is the home of all innovative thinkers and future leaders." said Timothy pompously and arrogantly, making Eleanora chuckle. 

"And then there you are in the middle of it all." replied Eleanora, rolling her eyes. "What went wrong?" 

Everyone burst into laughter and Timothy looked at Eleanora fondly "Shut up, Eleanora. If not for my brilliance in inventing and gifting you the psychic paper, you wouldn't even be here." 

"What's psychic paper?" asked James curiously, confused by all these unfamiliar muggle words. 

"Oh it's a wonderful blank, white card that has special properties. What's special about it is that when it is shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever the user wishes them to see printed on it." began Timothy, launching into a passionate explanation about his invention "I was doubtful it would work at first but let's be real. I invented so it does work." 

"Your modesty never fails to impress me." said Eleanora, rolling her eyes at her childhood friend. 

Everyone laughed and James smiled at Eleanora teasingly "It said she was Augusta Francesca Potter. And that she had a reference from the Queen." 

"Yeah." said Timothy with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "Like I said .... Shows what the holder wants the person reading the paper to see." 

Everyone looked at Eleanora with a teasing smile on their faces and Eleanora hastily changed the subject feeling heat creep up her neck at how James looked at her "So, Timothy ..."

"Oh yes, dear lord, I forgot!" said Timothy interrupting whatever Eleanora was going to say as he startled everyone by slapping himself on the forehead hard. Then he looked at James Potter in fascination and interest in his green eyes "You're James Potter! The James Potter! Eleanora's boyfriend!" 

James grinned widely at Timothy's enthusiasm and replied as he put an arm around Eleanora "That's me." 

"Oh wow." said Timothy looking at James as if he was a new kind of fascinating scientific specimen "You're the boy Eleanora has been pining over!" 

"Timothy, shut up!" said Eleanora in embarrassment as everyone started laughing and James chuckled as he kissed Eleanora on her rosy cheek. "And I wasn't pining." 

"You were!" said Timothy, Louis and Chloe in unison, their voices filled with agreement and Eleanora looked at all of them in exasperation and betrayal. Timothy smiled in a way that made everyone feel at ease and light hearted and then he looked at James "Congratulations, James. You've signed up for a lifetime of craziness and nagging." 

James laughed good naturedly, as he kissed Eleanora on her cheek again "I don't mind." 

"I hate you, Timothy." said Eleanora, disgruntled but amused. 

"Yeah, I know. That's why we've been such great friends." said Timothy lightly, not taking her insult into heart "You hate me, I love you. We balance each other perfectly." 

There drinks arrived at that very moment and Simmons served them very well, knowing that the owner of the establishment was there, keeping an eye on him. Then he looked at Timothy and asked him whether he needed anything else and when Timothy thanked him and waved him off carelessly, he bobbed an almost curtsy with awe and then scuttled off. 

Timothy took a sip of his scotch and saw that everyone was looking at him in awe except for Eleanora, Chloe and Louis who knew who he was and the respect and fear he commanded. 

Sirius cleared his throat and asked "So you must be someone important?" 

"Yeah, he's like a multi - millionaire." said Louis carelessly with a grin as he took a gulp of his drink. 

"Multi - billionaire." corrected Timothy, making Eleanora roll her eyes in amusement "And inventor, scientist, philanthropist, businessman, and playboy." 

"Oh wow. That's just so impressive." said Eleanora sarcastically, while everyone looked at him with newfound respect. 

"You are a businessman? But you're so young!" exclaimed Remus in surprise. 

"Well, I'm was the heir to a multi billion dollar business empire called Robinson Enterprises." said Timothy with a smile, but there was a slight bitterness and exhaustion in his eyes "But my father died and left me to carry on his legacy by being the owner of his empire." 

There was a moment of silence and then Sirius said, his voice heavy with understanding "That must be a burden. To live someone else's dream and not yours." 

"Sometimes, yes." answered Timothy after a moment of silence "But I like what I do. I like inventing and innovating in the field of science, technology and business. I like running the business even though the board is tiresome. I like being number one and I intend on staying that way."

"What's a board?" asked James in confusion while Sirius looked at Timothy thoughtfully. 

"Oh, they are a bunch of vultures who pressure me to do what they want and try to play me like a puppet on strings. They're supposed to be my advisers but I find them trying to stab me in the back." said Timothy rather bitterly and aggressively as he drank his scotch. 

"That's awful." said Chloe sympathetically. 

"They think I'm just a child and I don't know how to run my own company." said Timothy, tightening his grip on his scotch glass "Fucking morons is what they are! Should fire all of them but I can't!" 

"You're doing great, Timothy." said Eleanora soothingly as she placed a comforting hand on his arm "Everyone says so." 

"Well, I'm glad the ladies at your school approve, Eleanora." said Timothy with a trace of a witty smile as his grip on the glass softened. 

"No, I mean it." said Eleanora with a genuine smile "I read in the newspaper today that your latest investments were admirable and appreciated by the business community." 

"Really?" asked Timothy with a grin "Well, I don't know if they are appreciated. Martha Stewart told me not to mess with her or that I'll find myself facing a very dangerous enemy." 

"What?" asked everyone in shock and Eleanora looked at Timothy "That's a threat! And who the heck is Martha Stewart?" 

"Oh, one of my father's many competitors." said Timothy and then saw Eleanora's pale face "Don't worry, Eleanora. I get death threats every day. I'm still alive." 

"Oh, right because getting death threats every day is just normal?" asked Eleanora looking absolutely worried "They are called death threats for a reason. Because it warns you of your oncoming death!" 

"Oh, calm down." said Timothy looking very calm for man who got death threats every day. "And its called threats for a reason. They don't really act on it. It's there to scare me." 

"And are you scared?" asked Sirius with a slight smile, who was liking Timothy more and more every moment.

"Of course not." said Timothy scoffing and Eleanora snorted in ridicule at Timothy "I have more important things to worry about." 

"And your life isn't important?" asked Remus as he put his arm around Chloe. 

Timothy smirked, changing the subject "Oh, the band is playing music. You should go dance." 

And the band had indeed struck a merry tune to which everyone was dancing and Louis grabbed Sirius' hand as he dragged him over to the dance floor, Chloe and Remus walked towards the dance floor and started to dance and Timothy was left with James and Eleanora.

Eleanora bit her lip anxiously and Timothy saw that "Eleanora. Stop worrying. It's not a good look on you." 

"You'll tell me if anything -" began Eleanora, with a furrowed forehead and Timothy interrupted. 

"Yes. When have I ever kept anything from you?" asked Timothy, reassuringly and Eleanora sighed and nodded her head. 

"Great. I have to go now but you lot have a nice evening." said Timothy as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Say goodbye to the others for me."

"Where are you going?" asked James with a smile. 

"Home. I have some business papers to look over that can't wait." said Timothy with a tired grin "Don't worry about the drinks. It's on me." 

"Thank you." said James as he shook Timothy's hand "It was nice meeting you." 

"It was great to meet you too." said Timothy genuinely as he smiled at James "Eleanora cares about you very much. You're different from the rest of the others." 

Eleanora blushed and James cocked his head to the side in question and Timothy answered "Her smile. Anyone who makes her smile like that is someone special." 

"Timothy..." groaned Eleanora but then she saw Timothy's pleasant face that expressed that he wanted to say something to James privately and so she gave the some space as she threw a warning look to Timothy. 

"Don't let my best friend down." said Timothy pleasantly but there was a hint of warning in his voice. "You do understand that you are a very lucky man? Eleanora never lets anyone in easily and you have the privilege of being in a relationship with her." 

"I know. I won't hurt her." said James firmly, feeling like Timothy was protective over Eleanora. "She is very special to me too." 

"Good." said Timothy with a tight smile and James thought he saw a strange look in Timothy's eyes but it vanished before he could decipher it "Just make her the happiest woman in this world, Potter and we'll be good." 

James nodded and Timothy took his leave as he nodded curtly at him with a pleasant smile and then stopped near Eleanora as he said something to her and kissed her goodbye on her cheek and left the pub. James watched this feeling a stab of slight jealousy and then realized that Eleanora was with him and not Timothy. 

Eleanora made her way to James with a bright smile and he took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly "You are so beautiful." 

Eleanora smiled into the kiss as she deepened the kiss, feeling shivers of electricity and love run through her. James chuckled slightly and then moaned when she grazed his lip slightly with her teeth and her tongue tangled with his, making him feel hot and bothered. They finally broke apart, feeling dazed and intoxicated by the taste and heat of their kiss. 

"Let's get out of here." murmured James as he pressed his forehead onto her forehead. 

Eleanora looked at James, torn apart because she very much desired to be alone with James but they couldn't just leave their friends here "We can't. Our friends -" 

"Fine. We'll tell them, we're leaving early." said James with a heartbreaking smile and he went towards the dance floor as he struggled through the crowd to find Sirius and Louis and tell them that Eleanora and him were leaving the pub. Sirius and Louis waggled their eyebrows mischievously at them and then teased him as they said goodbye to James and continued to dance. 

James smiled at Eleanora as he took her hand and led her out of the pub and soon they were out of the crowded and loud pub and in the dusty and snowy streets of London. Eleanora pulled her coat closer, trying to become warm as she shivered in the winter cold. James' sharp eyes saw that and he put his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him, snuggling her for warmth. Eleanora leaned her head on James' shoulder as they walked in comfortable silence. 

Finally James broke the silence as he looked at Eleanora "Timothy seems nice." 

Eleanora snorted in an unladylike manner "He's overprotective. Did he threaten you in a non threatening manner?" 

"In a manner of speaking, yes." answered James with a smile and then his face grew serious "He is very fond of you."

"Well, I'm the only family he's got." answered Eleanora thoughtfully "His mother died when he was born. Timothy lived all these years wanting to impress his father who never cared about him. And then his father died this year. And now he's all alone in that huge mansion with a burden of a legacy."

James listened in silence, feeling sympathy swell in his heart for the well spoken and impeccably dressed young man "That - I can't even imagine a life like that. That's so tough." 

"I know." sighed Eleanora as she cuddled James "I remember that his father wasn't around for his birthday or Christmas or anything really. And I remember him trying really hard not to cry. And I remember my mother and father, taking in Timothy to our house on fourth birthday and making a huge fuss and cutting a cake for him and doing all the birthday celebrations that his father should have done." 

James smiled softly at the thought of the Fernandez family making a huge fuss of a little four year old Timothy by celebrating his birthday and Eleanora continued "Timothy's always being a part of my life since I can remember. We were friends from the very beginning. Timothy's my family." 

James swallowed the lump of emotion that had come into his throat and his heart swelled with love for Eleanora, marveling at her kind heart "You're amazing, Eleanora. Your kindness ... it never fails to amaze me. No wonder Timothy cares for you so much." 

"I'm not that great." said Eleanora shaking her head with a small smile "You would do the same for a friend. In fact, I think you already have." 

James looked at Eleanora, knowing that she was talking about Sirius "He's my best friend. He needed me." 

"I know. You're a good man, James Potter." said Eleanora with a loving smile. 

James smiled at Eleanora, feeling shy and happy all of a sudden and then Eleanora said "Perhaps, they're more alike than they think." 

James looked at Eleanora questioningly and Eleanora answered "Sirius and Timothy." 

"Yeah, they both have awesome best friends." said James mischievously making Eleanora laugh loudly. 

They had walked towards Eleanora's house and the lights were on inside. James smiled at Eleanora who was fiddling with her coat buttons and kissed her sweetly on her lips, making her smile and Eleanora murmured as she wrapped her arms around James "You can come in." 

"Your parents?" asked James as he kissed her over and over again, making her giggle. 

"They aren't here. They are hardly at home." said Eleanora with a bright smile but James saw a sad look in her eyes "They're working." 

Eleanora opened the door and they both entered into the warmth of the Fernandez household and James looked at Eleanora who removed her coat "That must be hard. For you." 

"Well, sometimes. Not really." said Eleanora with a small smile and a sigh "It's been like this for a long time really. I'm used to it." 

"Really?" asked James as he removed his coat and dusting off the snowflakes "But it must be lonely. You don't miss them?" 

There was a moment of silence and Eleanora replied "I do. And I would really like for them to be normal parents but I don't have that luxury. They serve a higher call, a bigger purpose than being at home and taking care of me. And I think I'm mostly okay with it. But I worry for them too. They are doing dangerous jobs and sometimes those jobs aren't kind to their lives." 

"Eleanora..." began James softly but Eleanora shook her head firmly.

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me." said Eleanora with a tight smile "I have to be strong for them and for myself ... so let me be strong." 

"You are strong." said James as he took her hands into his "But sometimes, it's okay to let down your walls and feel what you really feel." 

Eleanora smiled as James kissed her hands gently and softly and she sighed "I may not have my parents here everyday with me but at least you're here with me." 

"Always." said James sincerely as he kissed Eleanora on her forehead. 

Eleanora smiled as she walked into the kitchen "Do you want anything to drink? To eat?" 

"No, I'm good." said James, shaking his head as he watched Eleanora who was walking around the kitchen opening cupboards and drawers and he smiled affectionately "What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to find the cookie jar that I hid my cookies in." said Eleanora, her face contorted in annoyance. 

James laughed loudly "You do know that you have magic? You can always summon it!" 

Eleanora rolled her eyes at James fondly and then she found what she was looking for "AHA! Found you!" 

Eleanora showed James the cookie jar and smiled sassily at him "See James. You don't need magic for everything. Some things just require common sense." 

"Oh, shut up!" said James playfully but his eyes were filled with laughter. 

Eleanora grinned as she opened the jar and took out a cookie "I'd offer you one but you don't deserve one." 

"Oh yeah?" asked James playfully with a mischievous smile "Maybe I can persuade you to give me one." 

"I don't see how you are going to do that." replied Eleanora but her voice was filled with anticipation and challenge and her eyes sparkled with a little uncertainty. 

James made his way towards Eleanora slowly and Eleanora gulped as James eyed her from head to toe with a smirk. Then James put his arm around Eleanora's waist as he pulled her closer making her give a little gasp of surprise. James smirked and then slowly inched towards Eleanora's lips where Eleanora trembled with anticipation to taste James. It was a torturous hell for Eleanora as she closed her eyes, waiting for James lips to reach her and she could feel his breath mingle with hers. She was shaking in anticipation and passion, breathing and waiting for James to kiss her when James suddenly stopped. Eleanora opened her eyes to see James munching a cookie with a mischievous smirk and not near her lips at all. 

"I have so much of power over you, Eleanora." said James with a smirk as he finished his cookie. "It was almost too easy." 

"Really?" asked Eleanora trying to feel normal again and wanting to wipe that smirk off James face because he was a fucking tease "You're fooling yourself."

"Is that so?" whispered James softly into Eleanora's ear, making her shiver "Prove me wrong, love." 

Eleanora stood there her heart beating so fast that she thought she was having a mini heart attack. He was right. Eleanora had fallen in so deep for James, that she couldn't even control herself. She didn't even know what had come over her but whenever James was around, Eleanora felt defenseless and vulnerable in a good way. Eleanora looked at James who was smiling at her teasingly, as he raised his eyebrows challengingly. 

Oh so he wanted a challenge? Eleanora would give him one. 

"James." purred Eleanora sweetly as she made her way towards James and ran her hands slowly up his thighs.

James jerked in surprise but he resisted moaning out loud as he looked at Eleanora who was looking at him teasingly "Eleanora ..." 

Eleanora's hands ran up his thighs slowly, torturing James as she pressed a sweet kiss onto James neck, making him moan loudly. Then she stepped back and took her wand and flicked it, binding James hands together in a dark cloth onto a kitchen chair. 

James looked surprised as he tried to take off the cloth and Eleanora put a finger on his lips "Don't struggle, it's useless. Be a good boy for me." 

James groaned softly at her words, seeing the inner authoritative figure of Eleanora come out had turned him on a little bit. But now Eleanora had flicked her wand and sensual music had started playing and the lights had dimmed but it was enough for James to see Eleanora properly.

Eleanora swayed her body to the music and James bit his lip, his eyes not moving from Eleanora's seductively swaying body. Eleanora saw the way James was looking at her, he was trying his best to control himself but she could see that he wanted her so badly. Eleanora stopped moving and looked at James thoughtfully.

"If I was to take off my blouse, what would you think?" asked Eleanora inching closer to James who sucked in a breath. 

"I'd -" stammered James, who couldn't think properly because of Eleanora. He didn't trust himself to speak yet. "I'd admire you." 

Eleanora smirked mischievously as she unbuttoned her red blouse slowly while keeping her eyes locked on James' intense hazel eyes which were filled with desire. James gripped the edge of the table as he watched Eleanora in awe. To James, every movement Eleanora made whether it was walking or dancing was so damn beautiful. And the strip tease that his girlfriend was entertaining him with was no exception. James sucked in a breath as he watched Eleanora remove her blouse and for him those seconds were a torturous hell of ecstasy. 

The red blouse dropped on the floor and James stared entranced and wondrously at Eleanora's body. Her skin was smooth, tanned and glowed beautifully in the dimmed light. She wore a black lace bra that made James cock stir in arousal as he looked at the shape and curve of her breasts dressed in the bra. He wanted to touch her so badly but she was far way from him, too far for him to reach and kiss and pleasure. Eleanora was a gorgeous goddess that James adored and admired with all his life. She looked so beautiful standing in front of him and James' felt breathless and dizzy at the pure pleasure that Eleanora bought him. James moaned as Eleanora played with one of the straps in her black bra and Eleanora who heard that sound smiled. She walked towards him slowly and she was within reach, so James stretched out his tied up hands desperately wanting to feel her skin but then Eleanora playfully stepped back making him groan in desperation and arousal. 

"Eleanora..." groaned James, throwing his head back and then looked at her in frustration and neediness. "Let me touch you, please!" 

"Hmmm...." said Eleanora pausing as she twirled a strand of her dark hair "I don't think so."

"You're going to kill me." muttered James breathing in and out, going crazy "Please ..." 

"You're begging." said Eleanora with a light laugh as she tilted his chin with her finger making him look at her but staying out of reach at the same time "I like it when you beg." 

James groaned in pure pleasure and anticipation and Eleanora whispered "Beg for it." 

All James could manage was a breathless "Please..." 

"Not yet, love." Eleanora whispered making the heat pool inside his stomach "Behave now and I'll give you what you want later."

James nodded his head not taking his eyes off Eleanora as she moved temptingly and began to play with the top of her dark black skirt. She looked at James with a sweet smile but James knew that it would be the death of him. 

"If I took off my skirt, would you like that?" asked Eleanora softly, the seductiveness that was dripping in her voice making electricity shoot through James. 

"Yes." said James eagerly nodding his head, feeling his cock harden "I'd like that very much." 

"Someone's eager." said Eleanora with a teasing laugh but she never broke eye contact with James was going crazy with arousal, wanting nothing more than to tear off Eleanora's clothes. 

Eleanora slowly took of her dark black skirt and James' eyes watched her every move in bated breath. The skirt dropped to the floor and now there Eleanora was standing in front of him in her dark black bra and black panties that made James cock so hard. He needed her like he needed air to breath. Every bone of his body trembled and shivered with need for Eleanora as he took in the curves of Eleanora's body, a small scar on her knee, the birthmark on her left hip and the curves of her stomach. He moaned out loud and Eleanora smiled pleased at the effect she had on James. His fingers itched with need to touch her and claim her but she had tied him to a kitchen chair and there was nothing he could do except drink in her beauty and shift in the chair, his pants uncomfortably tight. 

Eleanora sashayed slowly towards James who waited in eager anticipation for her but then she stopped before him and asked softly and seductively "Hypothetically, if I were to kiss you, would you want that?" 

"Yes!" answered James in desperation, his head in a haze of lust "Kiss me, touch me, I just need to feel you!" 

Eleanora gave him a pleased smile and leaned down to kiss James who finally groaned in satisfaction and waited for Eleanora's lips to claim him as he closed his eyes. But Eleanora's lips never kissed his and James opened his eyes in annoyance to find Eleanora smirking in satisfaction as she inched near to him looking into his confused and desperate hazel eyes. 

"Why aren't you kissing me?" 

"It's hypothetical, James." said Eleanora with a mischievous smirk as she stood back up, out of reach from James "It's imagined or suggested but not necessarily acted upon." 

James groaned out loudly "Urgh, I just - untie me now!" 

Eleanora laughed easily as she slipped on her blouse and then put on her skirt and zipped it on "You were completely at my mercy, Potter." 

"You're a tease." said James watching hungrily as Eleanora finished dressing. 

"And you're too easy." said Eleanora with a playful smile.

"I will get my revenge!" swore James but it was a weak and feeble cry. 

Eleanora laughed and at that very moment, a gun shot and then a piercing scream from next door sounded through the neighborhood startling both Eleanora and James who looked at each other panicked. 

Eleanora knew that the sound came from next door "Timothy!" 

Eleanora grabbed her wand, flicked it, releasing James and then she rushed out of the door, not even bothering to get a coat. James followed her out of the door, panic rushing through him. That scream had not sounded good. It sounded terrified and anguished and scared and it was the exact tone of Timothy's voice. Eleanora stood in front of the tall and locked gates of the huge mansion and she quickly muttered 'Alohomara!' not caring about anything except to make sure Timothy was alright. She ran through the snowy path fast with James beside her and then she saw the light on the second floor of the mansion. That light was coming from Timothy's study where he pored over business papers and signed business deals. Eleanora had never known herself to be this fast, fast as the speed of light as she rushed towards the door and opened it with magic again. 

"Where is he?" asked James, panting as he looked at Eleanora in panic.

"Second floor, his study." answered Eleanora in one breath as she made her way up the stairs, hoping that she wasn't too late, wishing her legs would run faster. 

They both reached the second floor and Eleanora recognized the chest where Timothy's father used to keep his tranquilizer guns to hunt animals and she quickly opened the chest and took the biggest one. Then Eleanora who was very familiar with this house, ran in the direction of Timothy's study where she heard a heavy thud and then another yell of pain. Arming the tranquilizer gun, Eleanora kicked open the door of the study and saw that there was a very strong and muscular man cornering Timothy who looked scared.

The muscular stranger looked in surprise at the intrusion and Eleanora, without hesitation, shot the biggest dose of animal tranquilizer that she could find into his stomach hoping that it would knock the man out immediately. But the muscular stranger simply paused for a moment and then took out the tranquilizer and threw it without falling unconscious to the floor. And then he growled at her menacingly, displeased that she had interrupted him and wanting to finish her as soon as possible. 

"Oh for heavens sake!" exclaimed Eleanora in exasperation "That was enough to take down an elephant!" 

Then ignoring James' protests, still holding the gun she fiercely made her way towards the man who had threatened her friend's life. She swung the gun at him but the man took the gun in his hands, blocking getting hit by Eleanora. Eleanora quickly raised her leg and kicked him in the crotch which resulted in a yell of pain and then the man swung his arm towards her, knocking her onto the floor. Eleanora could hear the panicked yells of Timothy and terrified screams of James but before she could think or stand up the man had made his way towards her and put a very strong arm around her neck as he started choking her while lying down his enormous weight on her. Eleanora groaned in pain, trying to breath and then saw the tranquilizer dart on the floor, still at her reach and struggled as she tried to reach for it while the man choked her. She was almost losing it, when her fingers finally reached the tranquilizer dart and then she managed to elbow the man on his face, making him groan in pain and stick the tranquilizer dart into the shoulder that was choking her. As the animal tranquilizer hit him, the man fell unconscious onto Eleanora who groaned at the massive weight of the muscular man on his back and felt relief at being alive. Suddenly the heavy man was removed from her back and James put an arm around her waist and took her hand, helping her to get up. 

Eleanora got up, her feet still unsteady and her back aching but her only concern was for Timothy who had gotten up and come to check on her. Eleanora looked at Timothy's bleeding nose, messy hair and torn shirt as she asked breathlessly "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." said Timothy, his eyes filled with worry and concern "Eleanora, God, are you fine?"

"I'm good. Never felt better." replied Eleanora, taking in deep breaths as she held onto James. 

"You were almost choked to death!" said James, worry and fright evident in his voice "You - oh my Merlin!" 

"Are you mad?" asked Timothy, looking at Eleanora who was being hugged by a relieved James "You could have been killed!" 

"And if I wasn't there, you would be dead by now too!" snapped Eleanora as she looked Timothy "Why can you never just say thanks?" 

"Thanks? For risking your life for mine?" asked Timothy, putting his hands on his hips. 

"For saving your life!" said Eleanora, still feeling a bit dizzy and Timothy had poured her a glass of brandy which she took gratefully. 

There was a moment of silence and then Timothy said, his voice low and grateful "Thank you. My guardian angel." 

"Oh, it was nothing." said Eleanora with a smile as she hugged Timothy grateful that her friend was alive "Merlin, I was scared to death." 

"Oh, so was I!" exclaimed James, his eyes filled with worry and he had gone pale "Don't ever do that again!" 

"Save my friend's life and get almost choked to death?" asked Eleanora jokingly, as she took James' hand and squeezed it comfortingly "Aye, aye, James." 

James looked worried but his eyes softened and he kissed Eleanora passionately and lovingly, thankful to have her alive by his side. He had been terrified to death when he saw his girlfriend get choked by a maniac and he wanted to do something but he realized he in the presence of muggles who didn't know magic existed. But seeing Eleanora almost choked to death, he had reached for his wand to save his girlfriend but at that very moment, Eleanora had defeated the strong and muscular man. 

Timothy's hesitant and exasperated voice interrupted them "Okay, not to kill the mood but there's an unconscious assassin in my study."

"We should call my mother." said Eleanora as she picked up the gun that had fallen onto the floor. 

Before Timothy could say anything in reply, the man suddenly opened his eyes and tried to reach for Timothy but Eleanora was quicker than him, hitting the man's head hard with the tranquilizer gun. The man groaned and fell onto the floor unconscious again. 

"Are you alright?" asked Eleanora from Timothy as she stared in disgust at the man on the floor.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." said Timothy looking impressed and a little scared of Eleanora. 

"We should tie him up. Make sure he has no way of escaping." suggested James, in awe of Eleanora impressed at her strength and bravery and he felt that he should never get on her bad side. 

"Good idea, James." said Eleanora nodding her head in approval at her boyfriend.

Timothy and James heaved the man onto a chair in Timothy's study and then Timothy said "There's no rope." 

"That's okay. I've got this." said Eleanora shrugging carelessly as she took out her wand and flicked it, tying the man's arms and legs and body to the chair.

Eleanora saw that James' jaw had dropped wide open in shock and then he looked at her incredulously in shock "What did you just do? You did magic in front of a muggle!" 

"Oh, calm down, Romeo. I know about her magic." said Timothy who poured himself a glass of brandy.

"WHAT?" yelled James in shock as he looked at Eleanora "He knows? He knows that you have magic?" 

"Yes. He's my best friend!" hissed Eleanora urgently "Now lower your voice or the whole neighborhood will know." 

"But - no one is supposed to know!" exclaimed James still in shock not being able to wrap his head around this "And he - he told us about the school for incurable criminals -"

Timothy laughed as he sipped on his brandy "Oh I was just amusing myself. I know you all go to Hogwarts and learn magic there." 

James looked at Eleanora, his arms crossed waiting for an explanation and Eleanora looked apologetic "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, James but yes, Timothy really does know about my magic and everything about our wizarding world." 

"How long?" asked James, looking at Eleanora and then Timothy. "How did you know?" 

"When we were five years old, I caught Eleanora conjuring a blue butterfly from her bare hands." said Timothy, the carelessness and mischief in his voice gone "I thought it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. But Eleanora made me swear not to tell anyone, not even my father. And I became her faithful secret keeper. And I will be until I die." 

James listened to this in amazement and surprise, and he felt admiration for the strong bond of friendship between this muggle and witch. Timothy smiled solemnly at James as he nodded "Don't worry, James. Eleanora's secret is safe with me. It always has been." 

"So you didn't - I don't know - freak out?" asked James, curiosity eating him up because he had been told that although muggles were cool, they weren't exactly huge fans of real magic.

Timothy laughed as he looked at Eleanora "No. Why would I? Well, it was a bit odd and I was curious to see more of Eleanora's magic but I wasn't scared." 

James smiled a little at Timothy and Eleanora wrapped her arms around James and kissed him "Don't worry, James. I trust Timothy." 

"Use your magic if it's what you need." said Timothy waving his hand grandly "But not around other normal ordinary non magical people who don't know about your powers." 

"Thanks." said James with a nod, feeling that Timothy wasn't that bad. 

"Okay, back to business." began Eleanora authoritatively, getting the attention of her boyfriend and her childhood friend "What do we do about this man? Obviously, he was sent here to kill you. But why? And by whom? We need answers." 

"Good Lord, you sound like the MI7." said Timothy with a grin and then looked apologetic when Eleanora frowned at him "Fine, yes, you are right. When he wakes up, you and I will interrogate him. Perhaps even coerce him into speaking." 

"We aren't going to torture him." said Eleanora firmly, speaking the same thing that was on James' mind. 

"No. Torture is so old fashioned." replied Timothy as he shuffled in one of his drawers, trying to find something "We're just going to give him some motivation to speak." 

"And how are you going to do that?" asked James, still keeping an arm around Eleanora. 

Timothy didn't answer but instead put on a pair of sunglasses and looked at the muscular man tied up in his chair. Then he smiled in satisfaction "Hunter Payne. International Assassin. Over a thousand assassinations, notable ones include the Baroness Amelia of Notting Hill. Blimey, I quite liked her. Anyway, worked in the US military for a short period of time and then went crazy, was recruited by a secret Russian organization that has no name ... and now he is a monster with blood on his hands." 

James stared at him, speechless and then managed to ask "How did you do that?" 

"Oh my sunglasses can scan a person and immediately retrieve information about their life, their personal relationships, their profession, their strengths and weaknesses ... basically everything." said Timothy as he took of his sunglasses "It's quite a brilliant invention of mine, if I say so myself." 

"Great." said Eleanora, shaking her head at Timothy because even in times of crisis her close friend found enough ways to boost his ego "Call the M17, you know my mother's number, Timothy. Tell her what happened and tell her to bring her least irritating agents." 

Timothy nodded and went to the telephone to make a call and Eleanora turned to James "So are you okay?" 

"Am I okay?" asked James with a laugh, that sounded worried and amused at the same time "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you hurt?" 

"No. I mean, yes, he did almost choke me and my head feels a little dizzy and my back aches but other than that, I'm okay." said Eleanora as she clung onto James who held her. 

"Merlin. I - let's get you home." said James, his voice filled with tenderness and concern "And get you something hot to drink. You've had quite the night." 

"What about Timothy? I can't leave him here until I know he's safe." said Eleanora, looking at her friend who was ordering instructions through the telephone "I need to stay." 

James looked at her, amazed at her kind heart and brave soul which put other people first before herself "Sometimes, you have to take care of yourself first." 

"Yes, I will do that." said Eleanora, nodding her head stubbornly "After Timothy's fine." 

James sighed and placed a kiss on Eleanora's forehead "I can't stop worrying, Eleanora. After - you almost died. Why did you have to fight that man?"

"If it was Sirius in Timothy's place, would you have done any different?" asked Eleanora fiercely, her eyes glinting brightly. 

James closed his eyes and then sighed knowing that he would have charged into the mouth of hell to save Sirius and Eleanora took that as a confirmation. "See, you understand." 

"Yes. I understand." said James, remembering the terror he had felt when that man's hands were grabbing Eleanora's neck and she was losing her breath "But I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you and I was going to use my magic to save you and if you hadn't found that sharp thing which knocked him unconscious in time I don't -" 

James panicked rant was silenced with a kiss, as Eleanora kissed James with love and tenderness, overwhelmed at how much he cared for her. She kissed him, trying to show all her unspoken feelings and emotions for him and promising him that she was here with him and that she wasn't leaving. James kissed her back fiercely and passionately, showing her how much he needed her, how she had become so important to him within such a short period of time and that he couldn't bear to lose her. 

They broke the kiss, breathless as they pressed their foreheads together and Eleanora looked lovingly at James "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

James responded with a slow kiss that was interrupted by Timothy's exasperated voice "Honestly! Don't you two do anything other than kissing?" 

Eleanora laughed good naturedly "Says the man who constantly hooks up with every woman in the town." 

"Shut up." said Timothy rolling his eyes at Eleanora and at that very moment, they heard a grunt and then they saw that Hunter Payne had woken up. 

When he saw that he was tied up, he struggled to break out of his bonds but it was in vain. Eleanora's magical ropes had tied him to the chair tightly, making certain that Hunter couldn't move. He gave up and looked at Eleanora with a growl. 

"Remember me, Mr. Payne?" asked Eleanora with a smirk. 

"Bitch! You ruined my mission!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't speak that way to the woman who kicked your sorry arse." said Timothy charmingly as he looked at Hunter Payne "Now, welcome back, Mr. Payne. Hope you had a lovely nap." 

James snickered at Timothy's words and Eleanora rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness "Tell us, who do you work for, Mr. Payne? Why are you trying to kill Mr. Robinson?" 

"How do you know who I am?" asked Hunter, looking at Eleanora. 

"Answer my question, Mr. Payne." snapped Eleanora, ignoring Hunter's question and Timothy and James stood back looking at Eleanora in admiration and awe "Who hired you? What are they trying to achieve? I need names, I need what they are up to and I want to know how Timothy Robinson fits into all of this." 

"I ain't talking." said Hunter rolling his eyes at the ridiculous girl in front of him who thought she was worth something.

Timothy stepped up, his patience running out "That's enough! One last chance. Why am I the target of the assassination and who ordered you to do so?" 

"Like I told the lady ... I ain't talking." said Hunter with a half growl, half laugh "There's nothing you can do to make me talk." 

"You really want to do this the hard way?" asked Eleanora firmly but her eyes looked hesitant. 

"You are children." said Hunter Payne with a laugh as he shook his head "You want to smack me or break a couple of fingers ... go ahead. I have gone through hell and back and I have never opened my mouth. If you think that hurting me is going to make me talk, you've got it wrong kids."

There were a few moments of silence and Eleanora who had folded her arms looked at Timothy with a expression that gave him permission to do something and he nodded in agreement silently. Then both of them looked at each other decidedly in determination for a moment and Eleanora said to Timothy "He's all yours, Timothy." 

"What are you going to do?" asked James suddenly feeling very alarmed at the tone of the voice Eleanora had used to command her friend and how her friend had nodded immediately in agreement. 

"We're not going to torture you." said Eleanora with a comforting smile at Hunter and James felt comforted by the fact that Eleanora wasn't going to cross the line. 

"Of course you are not. That's what's wrong with your side. You draw lines that you believe you can't cross and limit yourself." said Hunter with a mocking laugh. 

Timothy smiled wickedly at Hunter "She meant we're not going to torture you because we don't have the time, Mr. Payne." 

Timothy took out a syringe and looked at lovingly and then stabbed him in the neck with the syringe, releasing the liquid inside it, into Hunter's body. Eleanora flinched but she stood her ground and James grabbed Eleanora's hand in alarm. 

"I'm not her, Mr. Payne. I'm Timothy Robinson. And I know that sometimes people on my side need to blur the lines to stop people from the other side from winning." said Timothy, his voice hard and harsh "I've done my homework on you. I know you served in the US Military during the war. And some places you served were full of death and illness. Such as Central America." 

Hunter Payne was looking at Timothy Robinson with renewed interest, waiting for him to make his move. Timothy slightly smiled at Hunter as he showed him the syringe "That means you'll recognize the effects of dengue." 

Hunter Payne looked at Timothy incredulously and scoffed "Dengue?" 

"A particularly dangerous injection bought to life by one of the four dangerous viruses belonging to the Flaviviradae family and developed by Robinson Enterprises." said Timothy smoothly as he looked at the injection and then at Hunter Payne whose smirk disappeared as he suddenly understood what Timothy had done "However there is an antidote but if you refuse to talk why should I give it to you?" 

Hunter looked at Timothy, for the first time seeing not a silly playboy but a dangerous young man "I'm sure you need some time to think over our proposal. The virus' effects become fatal in thirty minutes. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." 

Then Timothy took the syringe and the antidote with him as he walked out of his study followed by Eleanora and James, ignoring the scared and panicked protests of the assassin as he shut the door of his study and locked the assassin in. 

"HEY GET BACK IN HERE!" the assassin yelled loudly but Timothy ignored him and acted as if he didn't hear him at all. 

Once Timothy had locked the door, Eleanora looked at her friend who turned towards her "That's one way to do it." 

"Let's hope it works." replied Timothy thoughtfully as he looked at his best friend who was looking at him solemnly. 

"What did you stab into him?" asked James, coming out of his speechless reverie "You made him fatally ill! You're going to kill him!" 

"He was going to kill me, what difference does it make?" asked Timothy carelessly as he looked at James. 

James eyes widened in shock at the response and then he turned towards Eleanora "Are you really standing here and letting him get away with what he's doing?"

Eleanora sighed heavily as she rubbed her aching forehead "Timothy, please explain to James what you really did." 

"I wanted to develop a cure for common fever. I came up with a compound that brings on intense symptoms in minutes." said Timothy confidently with a careless smile as he showed James the syringe he had injected the assassin with. 

James stared at Timothy speechless with shock and asked "You gave him a fever?" 

"An intense fever." corrected Timothy as he looked proudly at the syringe and then after a thought added "And a severe rash. And very clammy skin." 

James looked at Timothy in shock while Eleanora chuckled in amusement and they heard the loud yelling of the assassin. Timothy smiled brightly at the both of them "Cup of tea?" 

"Merlin!" exclaimed James as Timothy walked away and they followed him at a distance "He's mad!" 

"As a hatter." replied Eleanora with a giggle "You really thought that he would kill him? And that I would let that happen?" 

"I don't know. Tonight has been crazy." said James, shaking his head as he thought of everything that had happened tonight and then smiled when he saw Eleanora laughing. "But every day is a crazy day with you." 

Eleanora smiled softly at James as she took his hand and squeezed it and he said "You never cease to surprise me." 

"In good ways I hope." said Eleanora anxiously, not wanting the events of tonight to change the way James felt about her. 

"Yeah. You're so badass. I just - I mean, I knew that already but seeing you in action is a whole different thing." said James admiringly and thoughtfully "The way you charged in there to fight a man twice your size for someone you cared about without magic and how you defeated him ... it's just - you're so amazing and you don't even know it." 

They were sitting on the staircase near the study now, holding hands and Eleanora leaned on the banister as she watched James. James looked at her with something akin to absolute worship in his eyes "I don't understand why your father thinks your weak. You just proved again how strong and kind and beautiful you are." 

"Well, he didn't see that." said Eleanora with a sigh as she leaned on the banister and then smiled "Anyway, I didn't do that to prove something to my father or to win his approval. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do." 

James smiled softly at Eleanora as he kissed her bruised hand "Remind me never to make you mad."

Eleanora gave a huff of laughter and at that moment Timothy came up to them with a tray of hot steaming tea in fine china tea cups. James looked at him with a mischievous twinkle "You can make tea?" 

"Shove off, Potter. I do have some basic skills." said Timothy rolling his eyes at James while Eleanora laughed in amusement as she took a cup of tea "Anyway, ten minutes have passed, another five and I go inside that room and get the information." 

"I'm coming with you." said Eleanora as she blew on her tea and then sipped it. 

"No. I think you've done enough." said Timothy firmly and Eleanora looked at him in surprise. Timothy held back a sigh as he said "Eleanora, you've been great but you're tired. You need to go home and rest." 

James silently agreed with Timothy but Eleanora as always was stubborn "And what about you? Am I just supposed to leave you alone with a dangerous assassin?"

"I'll be fine. He thinks he has fatal dengue and he is tied up. I can handle him from here." said Timothy as he sipped on his tea. 

"Oh really? I remember you saying something similar to that in the bar and look what happened later." retorted Eleanora, making Timothy bite back a groan and James hide his amused laughter "If I wasn't there to save you, you would have been dead." 

"I can -" 

"Don't say you can handle it." said Eleanora, holding her head high stubbornly "I know you can but I'm not going to leave you here alone. I'm with you until the very end, pal." 

James knew the last sentence must have meant something to Timothy because he closed his eyes and then sighed loudly, giving up "Fine! Fine! You win! But just - don't do anything stupid!" 

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" asked Eleanora smoothly, making Timothy shake his head at her. 

Then he looked at his wristwatch and looked at Eleanora seriously "Fifteen minutes are up. Let's see what Mr. Payne has for us." 

They made their way to Timothy's study where they could hear pained groans and loud protests and as Timothy unlocked the door, Eleanora turned towards James with concern in her eyes "You can stay here, if you want to." 

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you in a room with two mad men." said James as he kissed Eleanora's forehead gently "I'm here, right beside you." 

"I heard that!" said Timothy, rolling his eyes at James who had called him mad and taking it as a compliment rather than an insult. 

They entered Timothy's study where they saw that the man was groaning in pain as he sweated heavily and breathed in difficulty. And true to Timothy's word, an ugly rash had formed on his face. Mr. Hunter Payne, an international assassin was infected with an intense fever developed by Timothy Robinson. 

"So ready to talk, Mr. Payne?" asked Eleanora, not feeling sorry for the pathetic sight before her eyes and feeling admiration for the invention developed by Timothy. 

"No." said Hunter as he breathed heavily. 

"You only have another fifteen minutes to live, Mr. Payne." said Eleanora in a firm voice that was not be contradicted "Just one name, Mr. Payne. One name is enough." 

The man shook his head stubbornly and Eleanora tried again "Mr. Payne, just one name will save your life. Is this secrecy worth dying for?" 

The man spat spitefully at Eleanora who ducked the saliva quickly and growled at Timothy and Eleanora menacingly. James put his hand on Eleanora's shoulder silently asking if she was alright and she nodded in silent reassurance at him. 

Meanwhile Timothy was getting very impatient as he stared at the assassin with a cold and hard expression "You're impressive. You're almost at the jaws of death and still you hang onto your oath of silence. All you need to do to stay alive is to answer a few questions. I can't tell if you are motivated by your loyalty to to your employers or just pure spite!" 

The Hunter Payne who was sweating profusely coughed tiredly and Eleanora took Timothy to a side and said in a voice loud enough for the assassin to hear "Timothy, I don't think he's going to break. He's only got ten minutes left." 

"That's a generous estimation." replied Timothy coldly as he folded his arms in impatience. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted whenever he wanted, so when the assassin didn't answer his questions according to his plan, naturally he was annoyed.

"He's no use to us dead." said Eleanora firmly as she looked at Timothy.

Timothy raised his voice, loud enough for the assassin to hear and understand "He's no use to us alive in silence!"

"Council of Chaos!" yelled the assassin in panic, as he breathed heavily, becoming more and more afraid every moment as he heard Eleanora's and Timothy's conversation. 

"What's that?" asked Eleanora as she turned with Timothy at the same time to face Hunter Payne. 

"It's the secret Russian Organization I work for." said Hunter, sweat beads trickling from his forehead to his neck, his eyes alight with fright "Now give me that antidote!" 

"No. Not until you tell us everything. Not until you answer our questions." said Eleanora firmly and Timothy showed Hunter the antidote with a wicked smile and pocketed it back. "Then you'll be clear and free to do as you -"

"Free?" asked Hunter with a harsh laugh "I'll never be free! That antidote will buy me a few days but then after that I'll be dead!" 

"Five minutes more to your death, better talk quickly." said Timothy harshly, not caring for Hunter's personal anguish. 

"They were given an order from a lady in England to assassinate Timothy Robinson." said Hunter feverishly as he recounted the tale "Martha Stewart." 

"Martha Stewart? I've had the pleasure." said Timothy with a grim smile. 

"But she was doing it on behalf of a Russian in England. A Russian who wants to see you dead." said Hunter, breathing heavily as he looked at Timothy who looked dangerous and expressionless. 

"Who is this Russian?" asked Eleanora quickly "What is the name? Tell us the name and you will be free!" 

"Free? You think I will be free? Not after what I've done now." asked the assassin with a dark and bitter laugh. 

"You can get out of town. The authorities can offer you protection." said Eleanora but in her heart she knew that the chances of that were slim. 

"There's no running. No protection!" said the assassin in fright and James, Eleanora and Timothy looked at this man and knew that he was desperate and scared. "You think the men I work for are just common criminals? They are in everything! They are everywhere!" 

Eleanora felt scared, James felt alarmed and Timothy felt a sense of doom overwhelm him at those words but the assassin continued "And what they can't buy, they destroy! Run? I'm already dead." 

Then the assassin looked at Timothy with confirmation on his face as he spat "And so are you!" 

Timothy felt frightened but he did not let his emotions betray him as he put on a cold and unafraid mask and showed the antidote to the assassin, put it on the floor, ready to stamp and destroy it "Do you want those extra days or not?" 

"Wait!" said the assassin, his eyes on the antidote and Eleanora involuntarily grabbed Timothy's arm. Timothy and Eleanora stared ruthlessly at the man who was panting and sweating "The Russian is targeting you for a reason. I don't know his name, all I know is that he escaped Russia with the sole purpose of finding you and killing you. And the Council of Chaos - you'll find it -" 

But before the man could say anything, bullets flew through the windows of Timothy's study making Eleanora scream in shock, startling James and taking Timothy by surprise as he quickly leaped into action to yell commands to his friends and protect them. James covered Eleanora with his body and Timothy dragged them both under a table where they covered themselves. The bullets hit the table but it never came through it to harm then and Timothy and James both protected Eleanora by putting their arms around her. After a while, the sound of bullets stopped and the three of them stayed under the desk for what seemed like a long time, breathing heavily, paralyzed with shock. 

Eleanora closed her eyes as she shuddered in horror and James clung onto Eleanora burying his head onto her hair as he mumbled "What was that?" 

"A sniper." breathed Timothy in shock as he held tightly onto Eleanora's hand, feeling himself tremble with fright. "Is everyone alright?" 

"A what?" asked James in confusion and shock, still shocked and taken aback. 

"A sniper. Someone who is highly trained to shoot targets while concealed from a long distance." answered Timothy, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. 

James looked at Eleanora who was trembling and had gone pale "Eleanora? Darling, Merlin, are you hurt?" 

"No." said Eleanora shuddering as she shook her head. "No. Is the sniper gone?" 

"I don't know." said Timothy, trying to sound calm but his voice trembled slightly and then winced as he felt the pain "Well, if they wanted to shoot me, they got me good." 

"What?" asked Eleanora momentarily forgetting about herself and looked at Timothy who was bleeding in his arm. "Fuck!" 

"We need to call someone. The muggle aurors. And healers." said James as he looked at Timothy who was trying his best not to look like he was hurting "You're bleeding and we need to get to safety." 

"I think - let me see." said Timothy as he crawled from under the desk, ignoring Eleanora's and James' protests and stood up with great difficulty "Yeah, they are gone. If they wanted to kill me, they didn't do a very good job."

Eleanora who had crawled out from under the desk had gone pale at the sight before her as she said in a low voice "I don't think it was you they wanted to kill." 

Timothy and James turned around to see what she meant and saw Hunter Payne lying dead in his pool of red blood. James gave a gasp of horror and Eleanora grabbed onto James' in shock and terror, hiding her face in his chest, not wanting to look at the sight anymore and Timothy's jaw clenched as his hands shook. 

"He said he was going to die at the hands of those terrorists." said Timothy, his eyes full of shame and horror and then looked at Eleanora who was holding James for dear life "And I'm next."


	58. Strong Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to know who we are without each other  
> It's just too hard  
> I don't want to leave here without you  
> I don't want to lose part of me  
> Will I recover?  
> That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings
> 
> Did we ever see it coming?  
> Will we ever let it go?
> 
> We are buried in broken dreams  
> We are knee-deep without a plea  
> I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
> Don't want to know the other side of a world without you"
> 
> \- Ruelle, The Other Side. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVJp307TNTY

The MI7 had come a few moments after James, Eleanora and Timothy had crawled from under the table and seen the dead body of Hunter Payne. Eleanora's mother had come with a few of her agents and when she saw Eleanora, she had rushed towards her daughter and hugged her not caring that her colleagues were watching. She fussed over Eleanora, Timothy and James and then ordered the paramedics to pay medical attention to Timothy who had been shot in the arm and bleeding badly. Then James had taken Eleanora home, where he had made her a cup of hot tea and watched her drink it without a word. He was shocked too but he was worried for Eleanora. Eleanora hadn't said a word besides assuring her mother that she was alright. And when they had both finished drinking tea, Timothy had come into their house bundled in blankets persuading Eleanora's mother that he wasn't in shock and that he was fine. But Eleanora who had seen Timothy answer the M17's questions and give them an official statement, did not want the boy to spend the night alone in that lonely and massive mansion and she sent Timothy up to get washed in the guest room while Eleanora went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. James had made his move to leave but Elizabeth persuaded James to stay for dinner and when Timothy and Eleanora came down the stairs in their night clothes, they all had chicken soup and bread in silence, talking a little bit here and there but mostly staying quiet, thinking of the events of the night. 

When dinner was over, Timothy thanked Elizabeth and went up to his room to sleep and James knew that it was time to go. But as James began to bid goodbye to Eleanora and Elizabeth, Eleanora clung firmly onto James hand. 

"I don't want you to go. Not just yet." said Eleanora quietly, as she held onto James hand tightly "Stay." 

Before James could say anything, Elizabeth intervened "Honey, Eleanora, James needs to go home. His parents will be wondering why he's not home by now." 

"Please don't go." said Eleanora in a quiet pleading tone that struck James heart "Stay with me." 

James looked at Eleanora with understanding as he squeezed her hand comfortingly "Yes, darling. Of course. If that's okay with you, Elizabeth." 

Elizabeth had seen Eleanora's state and she nodded her head in agreement "Yes. That's fine. But what about your parents, James?" 

"I'll owl them." said James with a steady smile, never letting go of Eleanora's hand and then he looked at Eleanora.

Eleanora smiled at him and then looked at Elizabeth "Is Timothy safe? The assassin was from a Russian Organization called the Council of Chaos -"

"Yes, Timothy told us everything." said Elizabeth gently as she placed her hand on Eleanora's shoulder "But that's not for you to worry about. Now, you must rest." 

"I worry about him. He's like a brother to me." said Eleanora fiercely, a spark lighting up in her eyes. "He almost died tonight!"

"And he is like a son to me. I will keep him safe, Eleanora. I promise." said Elizabeth comfortingly and sincerely and at those words, Eleanora relaxed because her mother never broke a promise to her. 

"Well, then, good night, mum." said Eleanora with a sigh as she kissed Elizabeth on the cheek affectionately, glad that they all were safe. 

"Good night, Eleanora." said Elizabeth as she kissed Eleanora's cheeks softly. "Sleep well. And good night, James, dear." 

"Good night, Elizabeth." 

Then James led Eleanora upstairs and then Elizabeth bought James some of Timothy's nightclothes for him to wear. James owled his parents, telling them that he was staying over at Eleanora's because she was going through a rather shocking experience but he didn't dive into details. James went to the bathroom, got cleaned up and changed into the nightclothes and made his way back to Eleanora's room where Eleanora was already tucked inside her bed and there was a sleeping bed on the floor next to Eleanora's bed. James smiled at Eleanora who looked tired and exhausted and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 

"Good night, darling." 

"You aren't going to sleep on that awful sleeping bed, are you?" asked Eleanora's muffled and quiet voice. 

"Where else would I sleep?" asked James as he switched off the lights. 

"In my bed. There's plenty of room." said Eleanora, suggesting it as if it was no big deal when it made her heart beat faster. 

"But -" began James in protest but Eleanora sat up and looked at him. 

"Come on, James." said Eleanora with a smile that was genuine and mischievous for the first time since the attack "Just come here without making a huge fuss." 

James walked slowly in the dark towards the empty side of Eleanora's bed and nervously lay down next to her. Eleanora turned towards him and looked at him in the darkness. Even in the darkness, she could make out his silhouette, the outline of his face and his hazel eyes. Eleanora smiled slightly as she whispered "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're safe." 

"Hey, I'm fine." said James reassuringly as he felt Eleanora trace his face softly, as if she was trying to convince herself that he was here with her. "But I'm worried about you." 

"I'm sorry." said Eleanora quietly after a moment of silence. 

"You're sorry?" asked James in surprise "For what?" 

"I shouldn't have bought you into this mess. You could have got hurt. You could have - " Eleanora cut off, not wanting to think about what would have happened to James if the bullet had hit him instead of Timothy. 

"It's not your fault. Even if you told me to go home, I would have stayed with you." said James firmly and then slowly and hesitantly put his arm around Eleanora's waist and Eleanora gave a little sigh of pleasure "I won't leave you." 

"James ..." whispered Eleanora, her voice caught in her throat at the warmth of James touch and the love in his words. "I know tonight was a bit of a shock - so if you want to talk to me, I'm here." 

"Why did they kill him?" asked James quietly and Eleanora knew what he was talking about. 

"He spilled secrets that he should have kept quiet about. The people who he was working for didn't want that and so they killed him." said Eleanora, thinking about the pool of blood that surrounded Hunter Payne and flinched. 

"How can they be so cruel?" asked James and Eleanora wrapped her arms around James, as she tangled her legs with his. 

"I don't know." said Eleanora honestly because she hadn't found the answer to that question. "I don't know, James." 

"Timothy and you ... you see things in a different light. And yet you still are friends." said James contemplatively and Eleanora sighed softly. 

"What do you mean?" asked Eleanora curiously.

"Well, you have a line that you don't cross. For him, the lines are blurry." said James as he looked at Eleanora in the darkness, seeing the outline of her face. 

"Sometimes, Timothy believes that certain things aren't all black and white. There are blurry, uncertain boundaries that can be crossed to protect." said Eleanora lying back on her pillow as she tossed and turned "Timothy is a complicated person. But he is a good man." 

"You have faith in him." said James and Eleanora appreciated that it wasn't a question. 

"Yes." said Eleanora firmly and knowingly "He wouldn't take it too far. Like today ... he did what was necessary to make Mr. Payne talk but he didn't take it too far." 

There was a moment of silence and then James admitted "You aren't like the others to him. I think Timothy respects you." 

"Well, he better." said Eleanora, her voice laced with teasing laughter which made James smile a little. 

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" asked James curiously as he looked at Eleanora who was looking up at the ceiling. 

"My mother is an MI7 agent. She trained me to protect myself in the muggle way in case she wasn't around to do it." replied Eleanora nonchalantly, as she closed her eyes thinking of the boxing lessons with her mum and archery and shooting lessons when she became older. "It was just something very normal for me." 

"And it paid off today." said James with a smile, thinking of how badass and fierce Eleanora had been.

"Well, yes." said Eleanora with a satisfied smile, thinking of how she had kicked that man's crotch. "I'm a one woman army." 

James smiled at Eleanora as he squeezed her hand in admiration "You certainly are. Nobody should mess with you."

"No. Certainly not." said Eleanora with conviction as she smiled at James. "Mr. Payne certainly did not see me coming." 

James laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around Eleanora "You are a wonder. Every time I think I have figured you out, you surprise me again."

Eleanora cuddled up to James as she smiled "What happened tonight - it was terrible and scary but I'm glad we're all safe." 

"I know." said James seriously as he pressed a kiss on Eleanora's forehead "Seeing you get almost choked to death by an assassin and then the attack that could have killed you - I've never felt that type of fear before. Not knowing whether you were going to be safe and alive, it terrified me." 

"I know." said Eleanora as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the press of James lips on her forehead "But I'm here with you and I've never been more happier." 

James sighed as he buried his head into Eleanora's hair and sniffed it "You smell nice." 

"Jasmine and mint, Potter." replied Eleanora remembering how she had stood behind James listening to him wax poetic about her divine hair. 

"Like summer nights." murmured James softly and kissed Eleanora. 

Eleanora kissed him back sweetly and tenderly and then yawned, making James chuckle "It's been a crazy night. You should get some sleep." 

"So should you. Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up?" asked Eleanora hopefully with a tired smile, hoping that she didn't sound desperate. 

"I promise." whispered James tenderly and Eleanora murmured sleepily "Good night, James." 

"Good night, my love." 

And then Eleanora closed her eyes and she fell into a deep slumber along with James by her side. She dreamt of green hills and laughing hazel eyes, golden sunsets and a heartbreaking smile and then suddenly it vanished and there came a familiar scream and she saw Timothy lying dead in a pool of his own blood while a man in a dark mask and dark suit hovered over him. Eleanora took in her friend's dead body in horror as she rushed towards Timothy who was lifeless and bleeding and saw that the dark figure had vanished. Her hands were drenched in her friend's blood as she tried desperately to wake Timothy up, to bring him back to life as tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs wrecked her whole body but he wasn't moving ...

"Eleanora? Eleanora?" a familiar and urgent voice was taking her away from Timothy's dead body "Eleanora, wake up! It's only a dream!" 

Eleanora sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily as cold sweat trickled down her neck and she realized that tears were running down her face. James cupped Eleanora's face with his hands, looking at her in concern and worry as he said soothingly "Darling, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"He was dead. Dead. Blood." mumbled Eleanora, pictures of her vivid dream that seemed so real flashing through her head "Timothy ... dead."

"No." said James, looking into Eleanora's wild and scared eyes, trying to comfort her "He's fine. He's alive. What you had was a nightmare." 

Eleanora slowly breathed in and out and ran her hand through her hair as James wiped away her tears gently. "Hey, it's over. I'm here." 

"I know." said Eleanora slowly, calming down a little at James warm presence but the dream felt too real "I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing." said James gently as he hugged her and kissed her hair "It's not your fault. Do you want to talk about your nightmare? It could make you feel better." 

"No. I just saw Timothy dead. There was someone over him ... I couldn't figure out who." said Eleanora, her head hurting painfully "And my hands were drenched in his blood and I couldn't wake him." 

"It isn't real." said James soothingly after a moment of silence and Eleanora listened to James' steady heartbeat as she lay on his chest "It was just a nightmare because of everything that you went through." 

Eleanora closed her eyes as she breathed easily "Thank you." 

James was about to say something when for the first time they heard a loud commotion of panicked yells and shushing whispers and a sound of a thud, something falling down. Eleanora and James exchanged anxious and uneasy glances and Eleanora leaped down from her bed, took her wand, opened the door of her room and ran down the staircase followed by James. As she entered the kitchen with James, she found her mother in an alarmed state, her hair dropped in loose and messy waves and her father looking grim and scared as he looked at his wife. When James and Eleanora entered the kitchen, Elizabeth tried to compose herself and smile and Thomas looked shocked at James sudden appearance in his house. 

"What is happening?" asked Eleanora sharply as she looked at her mother and father. 

"What is James doing here?" asked Thomas, staring at James in surprise who nodded at Thomas sheepishly. 

"It's okay, honey. I told him he can stay." supplied her mother helpfully, stopping Eleanora from the embarrassment of giving an explanation to her father about why her boyfriend was with her in her room at midnight. 

"What is happening? Answer my question!" said Eleanora in a sharp and impatient voice that cut through everything piercingly. 

Eleanora's father looked scandalized at her behavior but her mother looked anxious and scared for her "Well, the next words that will come out of my mouth will not be pleasant, so I want you to go to a calm place -" 

Eleanora eyed her mother suspiciously and suddenly a sinking feeling began to grow in her "Where is Timothy?" 

Elizabeth and Thomas exchanged glances and Eleanora asked once again in a low and trembling voice "Where is he?" 

"He was kidnapped. We couldn't stop him." said Thomas slowly but calmly.

"Kidnapped?" asked Eleanora, her voice raising a note higher than usual. 

"By a dark hooded man. We ran into his room when we heard the commotion but the mysterious man side along apparated with Timothy." informed Thomas crossing his arms as he looked at his daughter who was growing pale.

"And you let him get away?" yelled Eleanora in anger and disbelief "How could you?" 

"Young lady, lower your voice!" snapped Eleanora's father 

Eleanora turned to face Thomas, breathing heavily "I don't care about manners or etiquette father! Right now, Timothy is somewhere out there with a dangerous wizard, and he is unarmed and can be hurt or even worse!" 

"We're doing everything to find him." said her mother soothingly, looking at Eleanora who looked outraged. 

"You broke your promise. You promised me you'd keep him safe. It was your job to keep him safe!" snapped Eleanora angrily, tears springing into her eyes at the thought of Timothy scared and hurt, in the hands of a dangerous wizard. 

"Stop, Eleanora!" said James in a soothing and steady voice as he wrapped his arms around Eleanora who struggled and broke out of it "Blaming your mother and father won't help the situation. They're doing all they can to find him and we'll help."

"Don't touch me!" snapped Eleanora as she pushed James away, blinking her tears away. "I - I should have been awake! I should have been with him!" 

James reached for Eleanora and took her hands in his "When things get crazy, don't push me away." 

Eleanora took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and asked "What's the plan?" 

"We have got the MI7 and the Aurors dispatched looking for Timothy." said Elizabeth in a steady voice "And I've got a lead on my case. Apparently the Russian prisoner who tricked us and escaped, is after Timothy to kill him. Dr. Malakov Petrov. He is in possession of a toxin bomb that will destroy England by causing chaos within the people." 

"A bomb?" asked James because he was unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a huge dangerous thing which can blow us all into our deaths." supplied Thomas helpfully and James' eyes widened in horror.

"But why Timothy?" asked Eleanora still confused and puzzled and relatively calm now "How does he fit into this?" 

"Timothy Robinson is the son of Samuel Robinson. Dr. Petrov worked under Samuel for a long time but one of Samuel's inventions used in the war in Russia backfired and killed an entire town. It was covered up immediately by Samuel but Dr. Petrov knew of this." said Elizabeth solemnly and then added "The town that was destroyed was where Dr. Petrov's family lived. Samuel's creation destroyed Dr. Petrov's family, his home." 

"Jesus Christ." muttered Eleanora in disbelief while James muttered in shock "Merlin!" 

"My guess is that Dr. Petrov had been planning his revenge on Samuel for a long time. But since Samuel died this year, Dr. Petrov had no alternative but to take away and destroy Samuel's greatest creation." 

"Timothy." said Eleanora, understanding dawning on her. 

"Yes." said Elizabeth firmly, her forehead written in worried lines although she tried to look calm. Normally she would be dispassionate about her cases but this wasn't a normal case. This concerned a young man who was like a son to her. "And now he is in Dr. Petrov's hands." 

"No but we're searching." said Elizabeth reassuringly and Eleanora closed her eyes, trying to breath in and out and trying her best to push away the images of that vivid dream.

"He is also a wizard." said Thomas, speaking after a long time "A dangerous one, at that." 

"But why the bomb and Timothy? Something doesn't make sense!" said Eleanora pacing around the room wildly and then stopped in frustration "There's something I'm missing ... in the corner of my eye." 

Suddenly the phone rang, startling them all and Elizabeth rushed to answer it. At that moment, a white snowy owl flew in through their window with a letter and Thomas took the letter and read it quickly, his eyes growing wide with alarm. Eleanora's mother rushed back with her gun as she put her coat on. 

"What is it?" asked James in worry, from Elizabeth and Thomas. 

Elizabeth looked at James and Eleanora "Timothy and Doctor Petrov have been located. They are at the Heathrow Airport. And the target of the bomb is Robinson Enterprises in London."

"Let's go!" said Eleanora quickly, her heart racing in hope as she reached for her coat but Elizabeth shook her head. 

"No. It's too dangerous. You must stay here with James." said Elizabeth in a strict and firm voice that was not to be messed with. 

"You can't tell me what to do!" retorted Eleanora, outraged at her mother's audacity to suggest such a thing. 

"Actually, I can. I'm your mother!" replied Elizabeth calmly "Don't -"

But before Elizabeth could say anything, Thomas looked at his wife, daughter and James and said in a solemn and grave voice "Normally, I would agree with Elizabeth but in this case, Eleanora needs to come with us. We need her." 

Thomas looked like he didn't like this and Elizabeth looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?" 

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement sent me a letter saying that Timothy is under a brainwashing spell. So he is enchanted by this Dr. Petrov to do whatever he commands Timothy to do." explained Thomas seriously. 

"That's it! The bomb! Timothy is under the spell of this Dr. Petrov to bomb the target - and the target is Robinson Enterprises." said Eleanora, her eyes lighting up in understanding as she figured it all out.

"But how would he bomb it?" asked James, trying to keep up with everything "He can't walk into a building with a bomb." 

"No. But he can fly over it and drop the bomb." said Eleanora with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead "That's why he is in Heathrow. That's what Dr. Petrov is making him do." 

"But how does Eleanora come into all this?" asked Elizabeth as her husband fished out a portkey that would take them to Heathrow Airport. 

"The brainwashing spell is very powerful. It can be broken but it is hard to break." said Thomas grimly and then looked at Eleanora "It can only be broken if someone reaches through to the mind , the conscious, the soul of the person under the spell. And it has to be someone special. Someone who has a strong connection to them. Someone who can pull them back. A kind of emotional tether." 

"And that person is you, Eleanora." said Thomas solemnly to Eleanora who was listening to every word in surprise as Elizabeth and James looked at her. 

Eleanora nodded her head, determined to save Timothy "Let's go." 

They all touched the portkey and they were transported immediately to a private hangar where loads of airplanes of different types and colors were stored. James looked in fascination at the machines of metal that looked like large winged birds. 

"Where are we?" asked James softly from Eleanora who was looking around for Timothy. 

"In Timothy Robinson's private hangar where he keeps all the airplanes that belong to him." whispered back Eleanora, feeling shivers run up and down her spine at the quietness of the hangar. 

"All of these planes are his?" asked James in amazement. 

"Well, most of it was bought by his father. Timothy just keeps adding onto the collection." said Eleanora as she lit her wand and looked around. 

Suddenly from the far end of the hangar, they heard a sound of an engine whirring and Eleanora, Elizabeth, Thomas and James ran towards where the sound was coming and saw that a plane had taken off and it was definitely Timothy who was flying it with the bomb in his possession. Eleanora ran after the plane desperate to stop Timothy but the plan was already in the air, flying high and away from it as Eleanora's shoulders sagged with defeat, looking at Timothy flying away from her about to do something dangerous and stupid. 

"I trust you to keep me safe." Timothy's solemn and cheeky voice echoed in her head as she fell down onto the ground and started to cry. 

"He's gone." said Eleanora as she looked at the dark night sky glittering with stars. 

James and Elizabeth ran towards Eleanora and looked at each other anxiously. Then James helped Eleanora to get up and Eleanora wiped away her tears as she looked at her mother "There must be a way to stop him." 

"There is." said her mother seriously and Eleanora knew by the tone of her mother's voice that it was not going to be good "But you are not going to like him." 

Eleanora and James looked questioningly at Elizabeth who looked worried but steady "I will have to shoot him down. Treat Timothy as a hostile." 

"You can't do that!" protested Eleanora immediately, shock and disbelief sweeping through her "You said you could save him." 

"No. I said I can stop him." said Elizabeth unwavering and unfaltering but her eyes had a spark of sadness "And he is carrying a bomb that is a threat to millions of people who are living in London. It is my duty to stop him from hurting people and causing destruction. Even if it means doing something that I will regret for the rest of my life." 

Eleanora felt betrayed and angry as she looked away from her mother "You know I'm right, Eleanora. You might not be able to forgive me and I understand that. But right now, I need to get on one of those planes and shoot Timothy Robinson before he can do any more harm." 

"If you shoot him, what difference does it make?" asked James, feeling torn "If you shoot him down, the bomb will explode either way." 

"Timothy will have to fly over the Thames to target Robinson Enterprises. I can shoot him down to the Thames." said Elizabeth strategically "The bomb will explode in the water and perhaps there will be lesser casualties than what is intended." 

Eleanora who had been fighting with her inner self. She was torn between needing to save her closest friend and knowing that there were millions of people who were going to die if she didn't allow Timothy to die. But she couldn't. Not yet. There was still hope. 

Eleanora turned to look at her mother, clenching her jaw "Go. You will shoot but only on my command. You have to give me time to break the spell." 

"What - I don't think it will -" 

"That is how it's going to work, mom." said Eleanora snapping in anger "Wait for my order to shoot him down. That is non - negotiable." 

Her mother nodded and then made her way towards one of the planes and Eleanora saw that her father was winning a duel over the wizard who she assumed had kidnapped Timothy. She needed to save Timothy so she looked at James and grabbed his hand and began running to the one room that could help them.

"I've got a plan." said Eleanora as she kicked down the room of the empty control room.

"Is it a good one?" asked James as Eleanora sat on the seat and faced so many blinking buttons and wires and mics. Eleanora fiddled with some buttons and then pushed some switches and James watched her in interest and awe because she seemed to know what she was doing as she did everything in an air of a person who had been taught this before.

Then she looked at him hopefully as she bit her lip anxiously "It's my only chance." 

Then Eleanora cleared her throat and spoke into the mic "Mum, can you hear me?" 

"Yes. Loud and clear. I'm in the airspace and I can spot Timothy's aircraft." reported Eleanora's mother's voice from the other side of the mic. 

James looked at in fascination and amazement, marveling at how this small muggle device could connect Eleanora and her mother from miles away. Eleanora nodded her head and closed her eyes "Keep close to him. Over and out." 

Then she fiddled with some switches and spoke into the second mic "Timothy? Timothy? Are you there? It's Eleanora." 

"Eleanora." Timothy's voice came from the mic and Eleanora readied herself to bring her best friend back home. 

Eleanora's eyes filled with tears as her voice trembled slightly in anguish "Timothy, come back. Turn the plane around. Come back to me."

"I can't do that, Eleanora." said Timothy's empty voice from the mic. 

Eleanora gripped onto the mic tightly as she blinked back her tears "Timothy, don't do anything stupid. Come back and we can talk about this." 

"I don't want to talk about it." said Timothy's voice and it sounded so lifeless that Eleanora felt torn and hurt "I'm done talking." 

"Timothy, please." begged Eleanora, her voice trembling full of emotion as a tear slipped down her face "Please, you're brainwashed. You're not yourself. This isn't you!" 

"This is me, Eleanora." said Timothy in an empty and lifeless voice that sounded so unlike him "I create destruction and chaos. I am my father's son. I am my father." 

"No. No, you aren't!" said Eleanora, her voice filled with sincerity and passion and James heart broke for her "You are not your father. Your father was ruthless and unkind but you are kind and strong. You are strong. You carry people. You carry me. You are becoming a man in a way that your father never was." 

There was silence on the other and Timothy said "I have to do this, Eleanora. This is the only way I will live up to my father's legacy." 

"Wait!" implored Eleanora desperately but at that moment, the first mic crackled and Elizabeth's voice came through it "Eleanora. I have Timothy's plane in my sight."

Eleanora stood up, breathing heavily and bit her lip indecisively as she looked at James who looked scared as she was. Elizabeth's voice came through the mic again as she informed "We are one mile away from Robinson Enterprises. We're getting close to the Thames. Eleanora, should I take the shot?" 

Eleanora swallowed as she took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. Then she sat back down and looked at the first mic, not knowing what to reply to her mother "Eleanora! Eleanora!" 

"You have to do what you think is right, Eleanora." said a soft and comforting voice behind her which belonged to none other than James.

She couldn't lose Timothy. Eleanora didn't even want to give the order to kill her closest friend. But Timothy wasn't coming out of the spell and there were so many lives at risk if she didn't act fast. And Eleanora had a hard and despicable choice in her hands. Kill one life to save the other lives. Or kill millions of lives to save the life that mattered most to her. But she couldn't choose because one life mattered, every life mattered. She was holding the entire fate of London in her hands and she was breaking down in frustration and sadness. 

"Eleanora!" Elizabeth's sharp and urgent voice came from the first mic "Give me the order! Eleanora, can you hear me? Please answer me!" 

Eleanora wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as she replied to her mother in renewed determination "No, I need more time, mum." 

"We don't have more time!" snapped her mother's voice through the mic and her voice was filled with urgency. 

"Do not fire that shot unless I say so, mother!" yelled Eleanora in determination and then she turned towards the second mic. 

She had to have faith. She had to believe. She had to believe that the Timothy she loved so much was in there, somewhere. 

"Timothy, Timothy, do you remember the day of your father's funeral?" asked Eleanora softly as she sniffed, biting her lip trying not to cry "Do you remember we both went to a pub to get drunk? Do you remember the promise you made me?" 

"You promised to never leave me. You promised to always be by my side." said Eleanora, her heart breaking at the thought of losing her closest childhood friend "Don't leave me." 

Eleanora took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and said sincerely "Timothy, you are the one person in this world that believes in me. I cannot lose you." 

There was deafening silence on the other side of the mic and Eleanora heart broke into pieces as she realized what she had to do. She hadn't reached him. She hadn't been able to pull Timothy out. She hadn't been able to save her closest and only childhood friend who loved her and accepted her for who she was. She remembered every single memory she had created with Timothy. Memories of a little girl creating a flutter of butterflies to a fascinated little boy, a little Eleanora in pigtails chasing down a laughing Timothy who had her favorite teddy bear in his possession, a young boy trying not to cry in front of his friend Eleanora because his father forgot his birthday, a young, humiliated and heartbroken Eleanora crying her heart out to Timothy who looked outraged and heartbroken but just hugged her, trying to comfort her, Eleanora and Timothy dancing together at one of the high society galas that his father hosted, Eleanora and Timothy laughing as they walked in the park together ... Eleanora and Timothy, Timothy and Eleanora. She broke down into silent tears as sobs wracked her body and James was by her side as he held her, his face pale and his eyes filled with sadness and worry. 

Suddenly the second mic crackled into life and Timothy's voice came through "Eleanora?"

Eleanora looked up in startled surprise and Timothy's voice floated through the second mic "You really think I would leave you alone?" 

"Timothy!" said Eleanora, nodding her head frantically because she could feel it, she could feel that this was the real Timothy and not the brainwashed one "Where are you?" 

"Evidently flying a plane over the bloody Thames." said Timothy, making Eleanora smile in relief and James grin "I don't know what I've gotten myself into. I guess you can explain it to me once I land." 

"Story of your life." retorted Eleanora in relief as she wiped happy tears from her eyes and Timothy's laugh echoed through the second mic. 

Eleanora then reached for the first mic and spoke in a loud and clear voice "Mum, don't take the shot. Timothy's fine. He's alright! Stand down." 

Eleanora heard her mother sigh in relief as Elizabeth spoke quietly through the first mic "Thank goodness. Tell Timothy to follow me back. I'll bring him home." 

Eleanora conveyed the exact message to Timothy "Timothy turn around and follow the plane behind you. Come back home." 

Then she sighed in relief as she smiled and looked at James with her tear stained face and hugged him in happiness. James hugged her back tightly, burying his face in her hair so happy that she had bought back Timothy from his brainwashed state and saved millions of people in London. James had been scared for Timothy but he had been aching with pain for Eleanora who had been torn into making a hard choice, who had been torn apart by her loyalty and love for her friend and saving millions of lives in London. But Eleanora had done the right thing in the end, she had, had faith in Timothy even when no one else did and reached out to him and bought him back home. 

"I'm so proud of you, love." murmured James, feeling pride and affection swell in his heart for the woman he was holding in his arms. A woman who was like no other. 

"I'm so glad." breathed Eleanora in happiness and relief "I'm so glad I could reach him." 

"Didn't I tell you?" said James with a teasing smile "He respects you. That's why he turned the plane around." 

"Oh, James!" said Eleanora with a smile but then she kissed James sweetly and passionately. 

They held hands as they walked out of the control room back to the private hangar where the dangerous wizard had been caught and conquered by Eleanora's father and taken into custody by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. James told everything to Thomas - from how Eleanora had instructed her mother not to shoot until she said so to how she had kept her faith in Timothy and bought him back to his senses. James was hyping Eleanora proudly and happily, and Eleanora smiled in relief and saw a trace of pride in her father's face as he looked at her. 

Then two planes landed into the hangar, the second plane with Timothy in it, following the first plane with Elizabeth in it. As soon as the airplanes had stopped, Timothy got out of the plane and made his way towards Elizabeth who had embraced him in a relieved hug. Timothy then looked at Elizabeth as he walked towards Eleanora, James and Thomas as he said to the woman who was like a mother to him "For future reference Aunt Elizabeth, do not shoot me while I'm in this leather jacket." 

"Duly noted." said Elizabeth with a nod, just glad to have the old Timothy back again. 

Timothy smiled at Elizabeth with a nod "Thank you." 

Then Timothy saw Eleanora and he smiled at her gratefully, taking in her rumpled hair and tear stained face as he made his way towards her and pulled her into a tight and grateful hug "I owe you another one, pal." 

"To be honest Timothy, I've stopped counting." replied Eleanora sarcastically making the young man huff in laughter but she closed her eyes and buried her head in his shoulder as she hugged him tightly, relieved, happy and grateful that her best friend was alive and here with her.


	59. Season of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
> It's just something that I want to do  
> I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
> Falling deeper in love with you  
> So tell me that you love me too"
> 
> \- Ed Sheeran, How Would You Feel (Paen)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZMZiBCRX4c

"You're doing great, Eleanora!" said James encouragingly as he guided his girlfriend along the ice skating rink. 

"Thanks. I don't think so." said Eleanora as she glided across the ice, her legs wobbling a bit. 

"You just have to be confident." said James repressing a smile of amusement at Eleanora's ice skating. 

"Out of all the things we could have done today, did we have to ice skate?" asked Eleanora as she held tightly onto her boyfriend's hands. 

"It's so fun!" said James in reply, his eyes twinkling with happiness and his cheeks flushed in a healthy pink. 

Eleanora looked at James' happy grin and smiled softly "Yeah, I guess it is." 

James suddenly let go of Eleanora's hands and she lost her balance as she stumbled and fell onto the hard and frozen ground. James looked apologetic and shocked as he hid his laughter and skated towards Eleanora who lay on the icy ground. 

"Oh Merlin! Eleanora, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fucking fine." groaned Eleanora with closed eyes and then opened them to find James laughing silently "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Your girlfriend has probably broken her back and you find this funny!" 

"You haven't broken your back, you are fine." said James as he offered his hand to Eleanora "You're being a bit dramatic, love." 

"Says the over-dramatic, over exaggerating James Fleamont Potter." said Eleanora with another groan as she took James' hand and tried her best to stand up, her legs wobbling dangerously on the ice. 

James smiled in amusement at Eleanora "You know, you're not that bad for your first time. I fell on my arse five times in a row when I first skated." 

"Really?" asked Eleanora, feeling much better because she had only fallen four times "That does make me feel much better." 

"I was only seven at the time but ..." teased James playfully grinning at Eleanora. 

Eleanora rolled her eyes at James' teasing "You know what, I can do this alone. I don't need your help ... I convinced my brainwashed friend to turn a plane around and saved millions of lives ... ice skating is just a walk in the park." 

"Right." said James with a grin amused at Eleanora's bragging and he let go of Eleanora's hands and Eleanora tried to stay upright and skate but she did so only for a few moments and then wobbled and fell onto the icy ground again. 

"You alright down there?" asked James with a laugh as he peered down at Eleanora who groaned in pain that her back was giving her. 

"I'm fucking fantastic." replied Eleanora, shaking her head at James' amused peal of laughter. "I'm so glad that seeing me failing spectacularly amuses you so much." 

"That's five falls on your arse." said James, still laughing at how Eleanora didn't even bother to get up "That means you suck." 

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." said Eleanora with a groan as she rolled her eyes in exasperation and amusement at her boyfriend "Now, help me up." 

"I thought you didn't need help." replied James smartly with a smile that made Eleanora mutter a few curse words. 

"Just be my boyfriend!" said Eleanora impatiently and petulantly, making James laugh as he offered his hand to Eleanora who took it and stood up. 

"I hate you." muttered Eleanora weakly but she was smiling like an idiot. 

"No, you don't." said James as he put his arm around her affectionately.

James looked at Eleanora adoringly as he kissed her lovingly on the cheek and Eleanora started to speak again about how it was the fault of the skates and not her. As James listened in amusement, he looked at Eleanora and realized that this clumsy on skates, badass who can take down anyone in her path, the kind soul who had so much love in her heart, the woman who had always believed and cared about him meant more to him than anything or anyone in the world. James looked at Eleanora and knew it. James knew that he was in love with Eleanora Fernandez and there was no going back. He wondered how he had not realized that he was in love with Eleanora before but then he realized he had always felt it from the beginning even though he didn't know what it was. It was like a switch had been flicked on and suddenly he realized that he had been a fool in love for Eleanora all along. Every thing Eleanora did, from how she smiled brightly, to how she listened to him making him feel like the only person in the room, how she knew to do and say the right thing to him even when he didn't know it himself ... he had fallen in love with all of it, with all of her. James had always expected the realization of true love to be earth shattering and frightening but he found that he wasn't scared of what he felt for Eleanora. Yes, he was exhilarated and happy and he felt simply comfortable in the realization that his heart truly belonged and loved Eleanora. 

"I love you." the three simple words with such a meaning slipped past his lips easily as James looked at Eleanora lovingly and adoringly.

Eleanora froze and stopped talking as she heard the three words that she had longed to hear from James being uttered by James. She looked to see James looking at her as if she was a goddess who had hung the sun, moon and stars in the sky. James was looking at her in a sincere and loving way that made her feel seen, feel needed, feel important to him. 

Eleanora's eyes widened in surprise as her heart beat wildly in relief and happiness and then she smiled softly at James as she touched his cheek tenderly "I love you too." 

James smiled widely in happiness and hugged her tightly as he kissed the side of neck, making her giggle ticklishly as she hugged him back feeling love and affection flood within her for him. 

"I love you, Eleanora." whispered James, his eyes sparkling brightly as he smiled at her widely and kissed her over and over again on her red lips. 

Eleanora chuckled happily as she replied with a cheeky and sincere smile into the warmth of the kiss "I love you too, James."


	60. New Term

"Welcome back to another new term in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore as he stood up with his arms wide open in welcome as he smiled at them "I hope you have tucked in and satisfied your hunger with the wonderfully delicious feast!" 

Everyone clapped and cheered and Eleanora smiled, happy to be back at Hogwarts as she sat in the Hufflepuff table accompanied by Chloe, Louis and Ted who had been chatting and laughing with each other about their holidays. James was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Sirius, Remus and Peter, talking loudly and laughing mischievously with everyone but every time he caught her eye, he winked flirtatiously and smiled at her affectionately making her blush a bright pink. They had tucked into the delicious feast of roast beef, roast chicken, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, sausages, pork chops, steak and kidney pie, gravy and then after finishing that, stuffed themselves with ice cream, apple pie, treacle tarts, jelly and chocolate eclairs. Everyone spoke of how wonderful their holidays had been and how lovely it was to see each other again but no one mentioned the amount of muggle and magical deaths and disappearances that had increased over the holiday thanks to a certain dark wizard. Eleanora smiled and conversed with her best friends and housemates but she couldn't help but feel ominous at the dark clouds that covered the enchanted ceiling and the candles that flickered and the Aurors that guarded the Great Hall and had searched them upon their arrival and how the Professors exchanged tight smiles and worried glances. 

Eleanora tried not to worry too much but now the feast was over and their Headmaster Professor Dumbledore was standing before them with well prepared words of wisdom "The best of evenings to you! Now, welcome to another term full of magical education that awaits you ..." 

The students clapped and Professor Dumbledore continued in a light voice that had a hint of seriousness in it "As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival to Hogwarts tonight. And you have a right to know why." 

Eleanora suddenly felt the air grow colder and chills run through her veins as Professor Dumbledore spoke "Once there was a young man who like you ... sat in these very rooms, roamed these halls of Hogwarts and learned magic as a student of Hogwarts. It seemed to everyone in the world, that he was just an ordinary and harmless student like any other. His name was .... Tom Riddle." 

Eleanora had grown tense and she realized that she wasn't the only one. As everyone gasped in fear and shock, Eleanora saw that Chloe, Louis and Ted had stiffened and they exchanged anxious glances with each other, already having an idea of who this Tom Riddle was. 

But Eleanora listened attentively to Professor Dumbledore as she focused solely on him who started speaking again "Today, he is known all around the world in a very different name ... a name that commands fear and anguish .... Lord Voldemort." 

There were more shocked gasps and Eleanora's eyes made contact with James' hazel eyes which looked worried and scared and she nodded slightly in reassurance to him. Then Eleanora looked at Professor Dumbledore who was standing in front of her and it seemed to her that the Hall had grown darker, ominous and colder. 

"And that is why I am standing here in front of you today. And I am reminded of an important fact." continued Professor Dumbledore, impervious to all the shocked gasps and fearful stares "Every day, every hour, this very moment perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle."

"But in the end, their greatest weapon is you." advised Professor Dumbledore in a solemn voice that made Eleanora swallow in fear and for some reason, her eyes fell onto the Slytherin table where a certain dark haired and grey eyed boy was sitting in the midst of green and silver. He looked pale, well paler than usual and his chin was resting on his hand as he looked thoughtful and contemplative, not listening to a word that their Headmaster was saying. Regulus Black looked different than Eleanora had ever seen him, his pride had vanished and his smirk had been wiped out by a furrowing forehead and a curling frown. 

"Just something to think about." said Professor Dumbledore and Eleanora tore her eyes away from Regulus to see Chloe and Louis whispering as Ted tried to listen to them and Professor Dumbledore.

"Is he - are there death eaters inside this castle?" asked Chloe, her forehead furrowing in worry. 

"Don't be silly." reprimanded Ted Tonks with a frown, not wanting his housemates to feel unsafe. "And we're in Hogwarts. The safest place in the wizarding world." 

But Eleanora saw that he looked worried too and Louis whispered "He's bonkers, I tell you. Dumbledore. I don't know ... what is he trying to tell us - what does it all mean?"

"It means we must unite from inside or we will crumble from within." said Eleanora who had listened to every word the Headmaster said and interpreted it and she bit her lip thoughtfully, looking at Chloe, Louis and Ted. "It means somewhere inside Hogwarts, there is a traitor. Or there will be if we don't do the right thing." 

"Well, that's a cheerful message." said Louis in a light hearted tone with a smile but he looked worried. 

"But happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one remembers to turn on the light." finished Professor Dumbledore with a bright smile and then clapped his hands together "Now off to bed you go!"

"He's mad, I tell you!" said Louis to Chloe as he shook his head at Professor Dumbledore. "First he talks about darkness and then happiness? What is he thinking?" 

Eleanora and Chloe laughed at that and then Eleanora stood up with Ted as they both made the students get into two lines and led them back to the Hufflepuff common room. As Eleanora walked with Ted, with the students chattering and trailing behind them, Ted looked at Eleanora who looked thoughtful "Don't be scared. Nothing can hurt us at Hogwarts." 

"I'm not scared." said Eleanora slightly defensive and then smiled at Ted "It's just I have a feeling that I'm missing something." 

"Missing something?" queried Ted in curiosity. 

"Yeah. Something just doesn't feel right. After listening to Dumbledore's speech, I know that there's something - something missing that I can't figure out but I know it's right in front of me and I can't see it!" said Eleanora in frustration as she puzzled over Professor Dumbledore's speech. It was well prepared and wonderfully worded, a good warning but something about it didn't just feel right. Something about it made her feel that she felt something important within the castle walls but she didn't know what it was. 

"Don't let Dumbledore get into your head too much." assured Ted comfortingly looking at the intelligent and loyal girl in front of him. "It was just a warning." 

"I know." said Eleanora, a little lost in her thoughts and then decided to change topics "So this is your final term, huh?" 

"Yeah. I'm determined to make the best of every moment and enjoy it." said Ted with a grin and then he sighed "It's great that school's finally finishing but I'm kind of sad. I'm going to miss it so much." 

"Miss Hogwarts?" asked Eleanora with a smirk, a teasing glint in her eyes "Or miss a particular Slytherin in Hogwarts?" 

Ted looked at Eleanora in exasperation and tried to look serious as he shook his head "Who said I would miss Andromeda?" 

"I never said that." said Eleanora with a mischievous and knowing smirk. 

Ted opened his mouth to retort smartly but then closed his mouth when he realized what Eleanora had just said to what he had confessed so idiotically. Eleanora laughed at Ted's stunned expression as he patted him on the back "Don't worry, Ted. Your secret crush is safe with me." 

"I don't have a crush on her!" spluttered Ted, taken aback and trying to gather his dignity "And this is a highly inappropriate conversation for a prefect to be having with the Head Boy." 

"Oh so now you're pulling rank?" asked Eleanora with a grin "And it's okay, Ted. Really, I think the whole school knows about you and Andromeda. Just kiss the girl and tell her how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?" 

Ted looked at her, his face pale and solemn "What's the worst that could happen? Really, Eleanora, you of all people is asking me that?" 

"Andromeda is a pure - blood. And she's not just any pure - blood. She's a Black." said Ted, his voice trembling with emotion "And I'm a filthy muggle that can't ever be with her!" 

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" said Eleanora sharply and reprimanding because she never thought of Ted that way and she didn't like how he was putting himself down "And - yes - well, she's a Black but she's not bad! She likes you back!" 

"I don't think so. I asked her out before the holidays and she said that we can never be together even if there was a chance she liked me. Andromeda's too scared to give up her life, her family for me." said Ted bitterly with a heavy sigh "I don't blame her. She deserves much better." 

"You're a good man." said Eleanora truthfully as she looked sadly at Ted who looked gloomy and downcast "You shouldn't give up, Ted." 

"What should I do, Oh Wise One?" asked Ted in a teasing tone, looking at the girl he had mentored all these years. 

"You should tell her how much you love her. I take it that you haven't done that." said Eleanora as she nudged Ted who groaned at Eleanora's perceptiveness "I think she loves you too. She's not scared of giving up her life, her family. I just think - with this war - she's scared of losing you." 

Ted was silent for a few moments and then looked at Eleanora with a smile "You know, it's in moments like this ... I'm truly proud of the woman you've become." 

"Oh, thanks Ted. So all the other times?" asked Eleanora, rolling her eyes at Ted but she was grinning at the compliment given to her by her mentor. 

"You know what I mean." said Ted with a smile "I'm glad that you've come so far, Eleanora." 

"Well, I had a great mentor." said Eleanora with a thankful smile as she looked at Ted. 

"Of course, you did." said Ted with a wide grin, and they burst into laughter as they entered into their warm and cosy Hufflepuff common room. 

And in that moment, no one thought of death and darkness, only their warm and cosy beds and midnight feasts.


	61. A Spirit Guardian

"Good morning, beautiful!" greeted James happily as he came from behind and kissed Eleanora on the cheek as she stood talking to Ted Tonks about his plan for the prefects this term.

Eleanora squealed feeling ticklish and then giggled and Ted smirked as he took that as a cue to leave "I'll take your advice into consideration, Eleanora. Now, I'll be leaving for class." 

Ted with his head prefect badge glinting brightly as he strode away from Eleanora and James. James grinned as he looked at Eleanora and took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly, as she made muffled sounds of surprise but then melted happily into the kiss. She pulled James close to her and kissed him back, feeling happy and content in that moment until some part of her rational brain reminded her that she had to get to class. 

She broke off the kiss as she looked at James breathlessly "We have to get to class, James." 

"We could skip it and take a trip to Honeydukes." said James with a mischievous grin and then saw Eleanora's pointed stare and relented "Fine, fine. But I'm doing this because I love you." 

"Love you too." replied Eleanora with an easy smile as she looked at her handsome boyfriend with messy hair and his loosened crimson and gold Gryffindor tie. 

James took Eleanora's hand into his with a grin and Eleanora looked at him curiously "What's got you so happy this morning?" 

"You." replied James promptly without an after thought as he smiled at Eleanora "I like how our hands fit together. Like its meant to be."

"You're such a romantic, Potter." said Eleanora blushing at what he said and then after a moment, softly admitted "I like it too." 

"You're blushing!" said James in delight as he looked at the bright rosy pink cheeks of Eleanora. "You're really blushing!"

"I'm not blushing, I never blush!" retorted Eleanora but she knew she was lying because she started blushing harder than before. 

"You are! You're blushing like a pretty rose." said James with a happy laugh as he swooped in and planted a kiss on Eleanora's cheek. 

Eleanora nudged him playfully and James laughed as he looked at Eleanora who was wearing her dark black robes with her bright yellow and black Hufflepuff tie, smooth and unwrinkled as always and her prefect badge shining in the light. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, her lips were painted in her dangerous red and she was throwing an annoyed look to a girl who was glaring at her because she was holding James Potter's hand and walking with him. Eleanora knew half of the girls had a massive crush on James Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Quidditch Wonder of Hogwarts but she thought it would stop once they realized she was with him. But that hadn't happened, in fact it had made the swooning girls more determined to win over James with their flattering words and squealing laughs. Eleanora knew James was very faithful and loyal to her and wouldn't do anything wrong but sometimes she got so annoyed with these girls. 

"You know they don't mean anything to me." said James, making Eleanora look at him and she saw a sincere and loving expression on his face as he looked at her. "You're the girl I love. You're the only one that matters to me ever since I met you." 

Eleanora smiled at James as she kissed him on the cheek "I know. It's just - sometimes it gets a little bit annoying."

"I know, love but just ignore them." said James bursting into a smile as Eleanora kissed him "I love you and I'm with you." 

"You're one lucky bastard, Potter." replied Eleanora teasingly, making James burst into laughter as he looked at her fondly. 

They entered the classroom together and sat together as partners. Eleanora was glad that they weren't late for class that hadn't started yet and Eleanora and James turned to talk to Sirius, Remus and Peter who sat in front of them and Chloe and Louis who sat behind them. They were talking about whether painting Filch's office in red and gold would be a good idea for their next prank when Professor Slinsky entered the class and everyone went quiet. He greeted everyone, wishing them a good morning and then proceeded to flick his wand which made the contents of the syllabus for the term appear on the blackboard and he started to explain what they would be learning this term and what he expected from them. James smiled at how Eleanora had already taken out her parchment and ink and was writing down everything Professor Slinksy was saying with utter focus and concentration. James loved how she curled her lip when she concentrated enough, how she wrote everything quickly but neatly not missing a thing, the way her forehead furrowed in puzzlement when she didn't understand something and the way her nose scrunched up and rolled her eyes when she disagreed strongly on something. 

Eleanora looked up from her parchment and saw James staring at her with a sweet smile and looked at him in puzzlement "What are you doing? Why are you staring at me instead of writing this down?" 

"I can always copy it down from you." replied James carelessly and grinned when he saw Eleanora roll her eyes in exasperation and amusement at him. "And I'm staring at you because you are just so goddamn beautiful and more interesting than this boring DADA." 

Eleanora blushed and bit her lip shyly and James grinned glad that he made Eleanora blush but their moment was interrupted by Professor Slinksy who called them out "Miss Fernandez, Mr. Potter! Talking in class, are we? Tell me what's so interesting that you had to stop listening to me and discuss it!" 

Before James could come up with some ridiculous excuse, Eleanora smiled politely at their DADA Professor "I am so sorry, Professor. It's just that we were discussing effectiveness and forms of the Patronus charm." 

"We were?" asked James in surprise at the lies that came out of Eleanora's mouth but Eleanora's heeled shoe stomped on James' foot making him cough in pain "I mean ... we were! Discussing exactly what she said." 

The class was silent for a moment as they looked at James and Eleanora and Professor Slinksy nodded in approval, at one of his star student, Eleanora "Very good, Miss Fernandez!"

James and Eleanora let out a quiet sigh of relief as they kept smiling politely at Professor Slinsky who continued "And I am very glad you bought this particular topic up, Miss Fernandez because today we're going to practice our Patronus charm again!" 

Eleanora smiled brilliantly at Professor Slinsky, not seeing James smile at her proudly and Professor Slinsky explained "I know that we started practicing the Patronus charm a long time ago in the fifth year but still there are some of you, who cannot cast a proper corporeal Patronus. And in light of the recent times, I believe it is necessary for you to learn how to do so. So let's start practicing now and hopefully you will achieve a corporeal Patronus!" 

Everyone stood up and the chairs and desks vanished. Eleanora and James were soon greeted by their grinning and laughing friends. 

Louis looked at Eleanora with a proud smile "Nice cover up. I know for a fact that you weren't talking about Patronuses."

"Oh, how could you tell?" asked Eleanora sarcastically with a twinkle of good humor in her dark brown eyes. 

"You're a great liar." said Sirius as he clapped her on her back "You should come up with cover ups for pranks." 

"I think Remus already does that." replied Chloe with a mischievous smile and she was greeted by laughter as Remus kissed her affectionately. 

"And Peter." said Eleanora, nodding kindly at the mousy haired boy who worshiped the ground James, Sirius and Remus walked upon. 

Professor Slinsky got their attention as he spoke loudly "Now, a corporeal Patronus is one that is fully-formed, taking the shape of bright-silver, translucent animal, and is the strongest form a Patronus, being able to fully drive Dementors away. The specific animal forms that corporeal Patronuses take vary from person to person and reflect each individual's innermost personality."

"To successfully cast the spell, one begins by mustering the happiest memory they can think of ... the happier the memory, the better the charm will work." instructed Professor Slinsky to the students who were whispering and listening to him "The next step is to begin drawing circles with their wand so as to increase the power of their spell. They must then say the incantation, Expecto Patronum; the Patronus will come from the tip of the wand and can be directed towards a target by pointing one's wand at said target."

"Now, let's begin!" said Professor Slinksy, clapping his hands and making everyone come forward and perform their patronus as he inspected and encouraged. Some students produced an incorporeal patronus, a silver mist that almost formed into something but it was too hard to figure out what it was. Eleanora was taken aback by surprise when James stepped up and confidently produced a silver stag from his first attempt that ran around the room and came towards Eleanora, nuzzling her robes. James blushed as everyone started chuckling and Eleanora smiled at James sweetly, proud of her boyfriend for doing such ridiculously advanced magic effortlessly and felt admiration for his intelligence. Then Sirius stepped up and on the first try, a dog came out of the end of his wand and ran around the room while Sirius smirked in confidence as he made his way through the swooning ladies and envying boys. Remus produced a well formed silver wolf on his very first try and Chloe, Louis and Eleanora exchanged knowing glances and began to clap and cheer for Remus who turned pink with shyness at how admired he was. Peter produced a rat on his second try and that impressed Eleanora. Peter had always given the impression to Eleanora that he blindly followed everything that James, Sirius and Remus did without questioning but his Patronus charm had proved her wrong as she smiled slightly at his rat. 

Louis had stepped up and after his second try, he had produced a mischievous looking polecat that scampered through the room and Eleanora smiled to herself thinking of how true the Patronus was to Louis' nature. She had read a book on forms of Patronuses and according to that people with the polecat patronus were playful and humorous in nature and are very opinionated and sure in their beliefs. Then Chloe stepped up and on her second try, a dapple grey stallion had come out of a wand and galloped around the room, making everyone squeal in delight and laugh happily. Professor Slinsky looked very pleased with the results so far and he called for Lily to perform her Patronus charm. Eleanora looked at her, curious to see what her Patronus was when Lily produced a silver doe. 

Eleanora looked at the doe that was enjoying scampering around the room and felt a pang of disappointment and hurt. She knew she should be sensible but Lily's patronus had complimented James patronus perfectly. The doe was the partner to a stag and Eleanora who had studied animals, both in the muggle and magical world knew that. She had also pored over scrolls and books regarding Patronus charms and she was reminded of the fact that Patronus represents a hidden, unknown but necessary factor within the personality. She winced at the thought of James and Lily having complementary patronuses, a reminder that maybe they were meant to be together. But she tried to reason and rationalize by telling herself that patronuses didn't decide the fates and statuses of relationships. Neither did it decide feelings. Perhaps it was all just a big coincidence, a joke that the Universe wanted to play on her to laugh itself to death. 

And besides James was with her. He loved her. He had told her so himself. And Eleanora was absolutely certain that James meant those three words. But did Lily's Patronus mean that there was a possibility of her liking James more than she should? 

Lily didn't even like James! Lily loathed James and turned him down multiple times whenever he asked her out. Why would she care about him now? 

All these arguments and thoughts were fighting and swirling in her head and she was so deep in it that she didn't see James looking at her in concern, Louis and Chloe exchanging knowing looks,the rest of the class murmuring conspiratorially as they looked at her in disdain and Remus, Sirius and Peter glaring threateningly at those who were whispering about her and James. 

Professor Slinsky's voice bought her back to reality and she jerked out of her thoughts as she looked at the Professor who was looking at her in concern and exasperation "Miss Fernandez, it's your turn. Are you alright? You look a bit pale." 

"Just need to tan, Professor." replied Eleanora wittily, making Louis and Chloe laugh in amusement and Eleanora stepped up as she gripped her wand tightly. 

Professor Slinsky must have sensed that something was wrong because he advised in a gentle voice "Happy memory, Miss Fernandez. Focus on that one single happy memory." 

Eleanora closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and push her stupid thoughts of James and Lily and focus on a happy memory. She searched for a happy memory, settling for when she first met Chloe and Louis. 

And then she opened her eyes and said in a clear voice as she waved her wand "Expecto Patronum!" 

A silver mist came out of her wand but not in a steady form. She bit a silent and frustrated groan as she looked at the silver mist that disappeared and heard the snickering of the students. She heard whispered phrases like 'typical Hufflepuff failure' and 'What did you expect from a Hufflepuff?' that she had grown so familiar too. 

Professor Slinsky intervened as he encouraged her "It's alright, Miss Fernandez. Not everyone gets it in their first try. Now give it another go." 

Eleanora found another memory, a memory that she considered to be happy as she remembered embracing Timothy after he had landed safely and unharmed and she concentrated on the happiness of knowing that Timothy was safe as she said "Expecto Patronum!" 

The silver mist had formed into something but no one could figure out what it was. It was dissolving, unsteady and half a corporeal Patronus. She gripped on her wand so tightly, her knuckles turning white. Why couldn't she get this right? Why couldn't she do anything right? 

Eleanora heard the snickering and taunting whispers that were very audible and she wished that she could just turn around incinerate everyone in this room except James and her friends. Most of them didn't get it on their first try but they were laughing at her! How dare they! Eleanora breathed in trying to control her anger. There was no point getting angry, it wouldn't help her achieve the perfect Patronus. Eleanora needed to focus on a happy memory, a stronger, happier memory. Eleanora knew that she was close now to getting a fully corporeal patronus but she just needed to be calm and strong to do so. 

"You have to believe, Eleanora." said a comforting and gentle voice and Eleanora turned to James who was looking at her, his hazel eyes filled with strong reassurance "You have to believe in yourself. Just like I believe in you." 

Eleanora turned away from James but his words had lit a fierce spark inside her as she closed her eyes and really concentrated everything she had on finding her happiest memory. And she found it. 

Eleanora smiled knowing that this was going to work, believing in herself as she took a deep breath and said in a loud and clear voice "Expecto Patronum!" 

Everyone gasped in surprise and Eleanora opened her eyes to find her fully corporeal patronus, a silver, magnificent and gorgeous Occamy flying through the room, free and happy. Eleanora looked at her Patronus with a huge smile on her face, happiness swelling within herself for believing in herself and getting the Patronus charm right. 

The Occamy soared and flew over the students heads and Professor Slinsky's awed voice got everyone's attention "Miss Fernandez. Do you recognize what magical creature that is?" 

"It's an Occamy, sir." answered Eleanora with a smile as she watched her bird fly all over the classroom. 

"That's right. It's considered to be an extremely rare patronus." said Professor Slinksy in a serious voice as he looked at Eleanora, very impressed with her. Everyone's heads turned to look at Eleanora in awe, shock and surprise "Only those with a truly pure soul can conjure up an Occamy as a Patronus." 

Eleanora looked at Professor Slinksy in surprise to see whether he was joking but his eyes remained serious and sincere. He nodded his head at Eleanora in approval as he smiled in delight at his student "Well done, Miss Fernandez. Fifteen points to Hufflepuff." 

"Thank you, Professor." said Eleanora with a surprised smile as she walked back to her friends who were waiting for her. 

James smiled at her proudly as he hugged her, filled with awe and wonder as he looked at his girlfriend "That was the most beautiful Patronus I've ever seen." 

"You were amazing!" said Louis and Chloe, squealing together in unison, almost deafening Eleanora with their happiness but she laughed happily. 

"I agree. You really showed all of them who you were." said Sirius as he patted her on her shoulder admiringly. 

"I mean, I wasn't that great. You guys got it in your first and second try ... now, that's impressive." said Eleanora with an admiringly smile at her friends. 

"I know. That was cool." said Peter with a grin and Sirius ruffled Peter's hair in a brotherly manner. 

"We aren't all about our good looks, you know. We do have our merits." said Remus teasingly making everyone laugh. 

And as their friends talked about their Patronuses, James looked at Eleanora curiously as he asked her in a low voice "What was your happy memory?" 

"The first time you said that you loved me." replied Eleanora with a soft smile after a moment of silence and she watched as James lips widened into a happy and sweet smile and blushed, feeling overwhelmed at how he had been the happiest memory that allowed Eleanora to conjure a fully corporeal patronus that was as beautiful and pure as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patronus Charm - The Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) is the most famous and one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind. It is an immensely complicated and an extremely difficult spell, that evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a Patronus. 
> 
> An Occamy Patronus - Only those with a pure soul can conjure the Occamy patronus. Those with the Occamy patronus are thoughtful. People with this patronus can often be found reflecting on previous events and on profound ideas.Those with this patronus often have a creative side too, excelling in creative subjects.Those with the Occamy are very protective of their friends. They are also adaptive and can fit into most situations with ease.
> 
> A Polecat Patronus - Those with the polecat patronus are playful or humorous in nature. Those with the polecat Patronus are family/friend orientated. They enjoy spending time with close friends and family and are always there when needed. People who conjure the polecat are also opinionated, whether these opinions are expressed or not, people with the polecat are very sure in their beliefs. If this is your patronus then you stand by what you believe and aren’t easily corrupted. Those with the polecat are inquisitive. Those with the polecat are always looking for an adventure.
> 
> A Dapple Grey Stallion Patronus - If the Dapple Grey Stallion is your patronus then you have a passionate soul.  
> Your passion for the things you love is hard to beat, you become very involved in your friends, family, hobbies & study. If the Dapple grey stallion is your patronus then it is likely you are very sensitive and emotional. This means you can be hurt easily and may often feel melancholy. However, this emotional intelligence allows you to understand others and empathise extremely well. Those with this patronus are often very creative and intelligent. 
> 
> A Stag Patronus -Those with this patronus are noble and brave. Quick to defend those you care for and more than able to do so you make a formidable friend. Those with this patronus can come across intimidating to those with a milder temperament so they tend to overpower others with their brave and forward approach. The core of their being is calm and capable, your bravery and nobility never drifts into being egotistical.
> 
> The Dog Patronus - Those with this patronus are playful and bright in character. To cast this patronus takes a large and loyal heart. People with this Patronus are typically thoughtful and committed. Once they pledge allegiance to someone, those who cast the dog show true commitment to friends, family and lovers.
> 
> A Wolf Patronus - A common patronus in the Gryffindor house, those with the Wolf have a big heart although do have a darker side. This darker side manifests itself in occasional pessimism.Those with this patronus also have a mysterious atmosphere about them and strong instincts to fight for what’s right.
> 
> The Doe Patronus - Those with this patronus have an uncanny ability to observe and understand the world around them.


	62. Becoming Friends

Eleanora was on her way to a classroom in the third floor because last night Morgan had sent her an owl with an urgent message saying that he needed to meet her immediately to tell her something very important that couldn't wait. And although Eleanora had Herbology in fifteen minutes, she found herself walking towards that class hoping that whatever Morgan was going to tell her would be important and worth being late to her favorite class. And besides, she couldn't desert Morgan and leave him alone because if he had something on his mind to tell her, Eleanora wanted to be there for him. 

Eleanora walked into a deserted and empty classroom as she announced "Alright, Morgan, what do you -"

But it wasn't Morgan that was sitting on one of the chairs ... it was a lean and pale faced boy with grey eyes and dark hair that looked up from reading his book as he had been interrupted by her voice and when he saw her Regulus Black scowled fiercely and stood up, shutting his book with a snap. 

"I thought Morgan was here." said Eleanora, to Regulus whose scowl was almost scary. 

"Well, he's not." replied Regulus sharply "What are you doing here? You're disturbing my alone time." 

"Morgan said he wanted to meet me here. Guess he was just lying to get me here to talk with you." said Eleanora secretly admiring and cursing the Slytherin boy's cunning cleverness. 

"I don't know what Morgan thought I had to say to you." replied Regulus coldly, glaring at Eleanora as he folded his arms defensively. 

"Great. I guess I'll just leave you alone." said Eleanora rolling her eyes at Regulus who shrugged slightly and looked away from her. "I have work to do anyway." 

Eleanora turned to leave but she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth knowing that damn cunning Morgan was right. Regulus and Eleanora needed to talk. They needed to sort out what happened between them and become friends again. 

"Damn it, Morgan." muttered Eleanora, hating that Morgan was right. 

Eleanora sighed and turned towards Regulus who was inspecting the roof of the classroom as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen "You know what? As much as it pains me to say this ... Morgan is right. We need to talk." 

Regulus turned towards her and looked at her expectantly "Alright, fine. You're older than me, so you go first." 

Eleanora bit back an exasperated laugh at Regulus' childish petulance and began "Look, I'm so sorry that things got so messed up between us. But I do know that my life has been a lot harder without you as my friend." 

There was a few moments of silence and Regulus looked at Eleanora and then at the floor as he admitted in a quiet voice "Mine too." 

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I betrayed you by using all the secrets you confided in me against you. And you have every right to be mad at me." said Eleanora sincerely as she looked at Regulus who was still keeping a defensive stance but he was listening "And I know there's no excuse for what I did. But all I wanted was for Chloe, my best friend to be happy. But I let my anger take over me and lash out at you, so I'm sorry for that." 

Regulus looked at Eleanora keenly and expressionlessly but she could see a flicker of understanding in his grey eyes "Okay." 

"And if you don't want to be my friend again, I totally understand." said Eleanora, a little bit distraught at that thought as she looked down at the floor "But I want us to be friends and I will earn back your trust." 

There was a silence that seem to stretch forever for Eleanora and then Regulus spoke in a soft but steady voice "I know you thought that I was being selfish and cruel. And that I wasn't thinking about anyone except myself and my family and that I didn't care about the consequences for the others." 

Regulus paused as he looked directly at Eleanora "But I only did what I thought was right. What I thought was my responsibility to fulfill. I never wanted to hurt you." 

"I never wanted to hurt you too." said Eleanora with a small and sincere small "I'm sorry."

"I know." said Regulus with a slight nod as his folded arms loosened a little "I'm sorry too." 

Eleanora nodded at him in understanding as she said "Thank you. For what you did." 

Regulus nodded at her, knowing what she meant and then his lips curled into a small smile "So, Lupin and Chloe, huh?"

"Yeah." said Eleanora with a small and relieved laugh, knowing that they were finally fine. "And you and Morgan, huh?" 

"Don't even get me started." said Regulus rolling his eyes in exasperation, making Eleanora laugh. "It's not what you think." 

"What do I think?" asked Eleanora as she sat down beside Regulus.

"You're thinking that we're together as a couple. But it's not like that." said Regulus as he looked at Eleanora who was looking at him intently "He just saved me just in time when Sirius had opened his big mouth. Morgan was being a good friend." 

"Pity. You would have made a lovely couple." replied Eleanora teasingly and was rewarded with one of Regulus' withering looks. "Do your parents think you two are still together?" 

"Yes." said Regulus but he flinched at the mention of his parents and managed to smile a little "It's only pretend when we're with our parents. But we plan to end our little drama when this term finishes." 

"How romantic!" said Eleanora with an amused smile. 

"Whatever." said Regulus in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes "At least it gives me protection." 

"Protection?" asked Eleanora in a curious voice. 

Regulus paused for a few moments and said quietly "What I did at the Christmas Ball, I didn't do it for Chloe. I did it for myself." 

Eleanora furrowed her forehead, trying to understand and Regulus continued in a low voice as if he was afraid that someone would hear him "I think I'm not well."

Eleanora looked startled as she placed a caring hand on Regulus' hand "Merlin! Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" 

"No - it's not something that Madame Pomfrey can fix." said Regulus in frustration as he ran his hand through his jet black hair and Eleanor looked at him, vexed, because she had never seen Regulus like this before "I have flutterings in my stomach and I can't sleep and I have these dreadfully sweet dreams and I feel feverish -" 

Eleanora's concerned face had turned into a knowing and teasing expression "Merlin! You're in love!" 

"I am not in love!" replied Regulus sharply, looking at Eleanora as if she was mad to suggest such a thing.

"Yes, you are. You have all the symptoms of luuuuurvvveee!" sang Eleanora teasingly as she grinned at Regulus. 

Regulus scowled at Eleanora who wasn't stopping her teasing smile "Keep your voice down!" 

"So who is she?" asked Eleanora, curiosity eating her up. 

"She's no one... I mean, she's someone." said Regulus as he bit his lip, wondering whether he should say this to Eleanora and decided that since Eleanora was the most emotionally intelligent friend he had, he should tell her "She's - Her name is Keira. She's a Ravenclaw. And she's a Muggle."

"Oh." said Eleanora, not knowing what to say because she understood why Regulus looked so downcast. "That doesn't really matter." 

"No. Not to me." said Regulus with a sigh as he intertwined his fingers together tightly "But my family isn't exactly known for -" 

Regulus didn't need to tell her, Eleanora already knew and she put her arm around Regulus and pulled him into a comforting hug "Oh, Regulus." 

"Normally, I'm very against hugs but I'll allow it this one time because I feel like shit." said Regulus in a sarcastic but trembling voice. 

"It's okay. We'll find a way out of this." said Eleanora, trying to cheer Regulus up as she hugged him. 

But they both knew that there was no way out of this, Regulus was in too deep and Eleanora couldn't possibly find a way to reach him.


	63. Fun In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He motivate me, motivate me  
> The only guy that gets to date me (oh that's my baby, yo)  
> He motivate me, motivate me (yeah, that's my baby)  
> When he's with me bitches hate me (that's my baby, yo)"
> 
> \- Little Mix, Motivate 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QL7pGOLVBo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning ... Mature sexual content as the chapter progresses. 
> 
> Please skip over those parts if you are underage or if you just aren't into it. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

Eleanora was aimlessly roaming and walking through the quiet library where a few students were whispering and studying and Madame Pince was rearranging the books in the Divination section. It had been one week since the new term had started and already everyone was piled with a load of work. Eleanora had as always done her homework on time and handed it over. James, Sirius and Louis complained loudly about the amount of work that they had procrastinated and copied it off Eleanora and Remus who had already finished while Chloe had in the last minute managed to do a brilliant job of her homework. Although Eleanora did her homework, she hadn't had time to focus on studying with prefect duties and snogging James and chatting with her friends and helping the Marauders plan their grand pranks. It was nice to be alone in the library. Eleanora loved spending time with James and her best friends but sometimes it all got too much, and she craved for peace and quiet. And peace and quiet is exactly what the library gave her. As she looked through for a book for any subject that she was studying that might interest her, she bumped into Peter Pettigrew. 

Peter began to apologize profusely and Eleanora smiled at him kindly "It's alright, Peter. It's my fault too. I didn't see you there." 

Peter smiled at Eleanora "So how are you, Eleanora?" 

"You just saw me in class today, Peter." said Eleanora, laughing merrily and then answered the flushed boy "I'm good. How are you?" 

"I'm fine too. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your Christmas party." said Peter apologetically as he looked at the graceful and pretty girl before him. 

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure you were spending time with your family." replied Eleanora as she searched the sections for a nice and interesting book. 

"Yeah. It's just -" said Peter worriedly as he paused and Eleanora looked at him in concern "My father wasn't in the best of moods. He wanted me to stay in and - just be with the family. We're going through a hard time right now." 

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry to hear that." said Eleanora, feeling sympathy and concern stir within her for Peter "Do you want to talk about it? Is there anyway I can help?" 

"No, no. Well, can you please keep this between us? I don't want James, Remus and Sirius to know." said Peter, looking worried and downcast. 

"Of course. But they wouldn't judge you if you told them. They'd want to be there for you." said Eleanora with a gentle smile. 

"I know. But I don't want them to be worried." said Peter with a sigh. 

Eleanora nodded understandingly, although she didn't want to keep secrets from James, she knew that this wasn't her secret to tell "I understand. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." 

Peter smiled in relief as he looked at Eleanora "Why am I even telling you all this?" 

Eleanora grinned at Peter in amusement "I guess I've got one of those faces that make you tell everything to me. People won't stop blurting out their feelings and plans when they are around me." 

Her words made Peter grin back "I can see that. James won't stop talking about you, you know." 

"Oh really?" asked Eleanora curiously as she grinned "What does he say?" 

"He won't stop raving about how much he loves you, how beautiful you are, how amazing you are, how he wants to marry you, about what he'll name your future children." said Peter, feeling comfortable with this Hufflepuff prefect "It's kind of sickening, sometimes." 

Eleanora smiled, blushing as she thought of James talking about her to the boys and she felt her heart flutter in happiness. She tried not to smile like an idiot as she said "He wants to marry me?" 

"Oh yeah. And have children with you. Currently James, Sirius and Remus are arguing who should be the godfather of your first child." said Peter carelessly and suddenly realized what he had just said about his best friend to his girlfriend "Why did I just say that?" 

"It's my face." said Eleanora, snorting in laughter at the thought of the Marauders arguing over the child that hadn't been born yet. "Oh, I'm going to tease him about this." 

"You can't!" exclaimed Peter, panicking at the thought of Eleanora telling all this to James and him getting caught for ratting his best friend out. 

"Chill, it's fine. I won't do anything like that." said Eleanora reassuringly and Peter calmed down. But Eleanora was secretly amused and happy that James saw a future with her and she was special to him in a way no one was. 

But Peter wasn't listening and Eleanora looked at the mousy haired and chubby boy to see why he wasn't responding when she saw that he was staring at something or rather someone. When Eleanora followed his gaze, she saw that Peter was staring in an infatuated manner at Mary MacDonald who was chatting with Lily Evans in one corner of the library. 

Eleanora smiled knowingly as she said to Peter "You should just go and ask her out." 

"Ask - what?" squeaked Peter, tearing his gaze from Mary and looking at Eleanora in surprise. 

Eleanora just shrugged "You like Mary, don't you? You should tell her how you feel." 

"I - well - yeah, I like her." confessed Peter shyly, blushing "But I don't think she feels the same way. And besides look at her! She will never go out with me!" 

"Peter, that's ridiculous. You're a nice and sweet person. Girls like nice guys and I'm sure Mary's no exception to that rule." said Eleanora as she looked a leather bound copy of a book written about taking care of unicorns. 

"You really think so?" asked Peter uncertainly but hopefully. "But I don't know how to do that. Ask out a girl. Sirius is better at it than I am." 

"I'm sure he is." said Eleanora, thinking in amusement of Sirius Black who winked flirtatiously and made ladies swoon with his charm and good looks "But - well - you should start by complimenting her. Telling her something nice, like what you like about her. What do you like about her?" 

"Well, she has a pretty face." began Peter as Eleanora nodded encouragingly "And eyes the color of the Slytherin serpent." 

"Okay, that's a strong start but don't mention the Slytherin serpent." said Eleanora as she looked at Mary and then at Peter "Just compare her eyes to something nicer." 

"Emeralds?" suggested Peter. 

"That's great. And then just ask her to hang out with you or help you out with homework or something like that." said Eleanora as she tightened her ponytail. 

"Okay. I've got this." said Peter, trying to encourage himself and boost his confidence. 

"Yeah. Don't worry, you've got this." said Eleanora encouragingly and watched Peter walk towards Mary MacDonald nervously. 

Eleanora then sighed and turned away as she kept walking through the library. She was growing restless because she still hadn't found a book that would interest her. She started climbing the ladder to reach the top shelf and saw that there was a book relating to Herbology so she reached and pulled out the book titled 'The Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean' just to relieve her of her boredom. As she tried to get back down, her foot slipped and she let out a little scream as she tried to grip onto the ladder and the book fell from her hands but she was caught in time by someone's steady arms and she let out a sigh of relief. When Eleanora looked to see who had caught her to thank them and her eyes fell on her rescuer, James. 

James smiled mischievously at Eleanora as he held her in his arms "Did you just fall into my arms from heaven, princess?" 

Eleanora blushed brightly as she looked at James breathlessly "No, I tripped from a ladder and you caught me." 

James laughed and then looked at her adoringly "I'll always be there to catch you, love." 

"James..." murmured Eleanora as she put her arms around James neck and kissed him lovingly. 

James kissed her back sweetly and smiled at her as he put her down "There you go, love. Can't have you falling for anyone else." 

"Typical Gryffindor being all chivalrous and charming." replied Eleanora with a teasing smile. "As if I have eyes for anyone else."

James laughed but his heart was beating fast at Eleanora's words and he picked up Eleanora's book and handed it over to her "You think I'm chivalrous and charming?"

Eleanora blushed as she took the book from James' hand and James kissed her cheek lightly "Don't worry, I think I'm chivalrous and charming."

"You're an arrogant arse!" said Eleanora playfully hitting James with her book.

James groaned in pain but he was grinning at Eleanora "So what are doing inside this stuffy library? It's a gorgeous day outside." 

"It's cold and rainy outside." replied Eleanora, rolling her eyes at James "And besides, we have to start studying. I'm way behind my work and I have to begin." 

"You'll be alright. You're smart." said James, looking fondly at Eleanora as he leaned back on the bookshelf. 

"Yes, but what's the point of being smart if you don't work hard?" asked Eleanora, looking at James with a smile. 

James didn't have a smart reply to that because he knew Eleanora was right. Eleanora smiled knowingly as she searched for another book on Advanced Transfiguration and then she looked at James as she remembered something "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Regulus and I are friends again!" 

"Really?" asked James in interest as he smiled at her "That's amazing! I told you that you can do it!" 

"Yeah. Well, it was Morgan who tricked us into meeting each other and we talked and eventually worked things out." said Eleanora with a bright smile, thinking of the young boy who was like a brother to her. 

"I'm happy for you." said James as he kissed Eleanora over and over again on her lips, making her moan and laugh. 

Eleanora had pulled James closer, giving his dark hair a sharp tug making him moan and squeeze her arse when someone coughed interrupting their heated make out session that had just started. Eleanora and James broke apart, their lips swollen and eyes dazed to see a girl in their year standing in front of them. It was a deserted corner of the library so Eleanora had no idea how this girl had found them. Eleanora was very annoyed at this girl for interrupting what she had been doing with James and she huffed in annoyance at the girl she recognized at Macy Williams looking at her in disdain.

"Did you want something?" asked Eleanora politely, but the hint of irritation was very evident in her voice. 

"Yes. I actually wanted to talk to James." said Macy with a simpering smile at James that made him want to throw up and then threw Eleanora a pointed look "Alone." 

Eleanora wasn't a stupid girl, she knew exactly what this nature of this talking alone meant. But before she could open her mouth and tell the girl to sod off, James answered kindly but firmly "I'm sure anything you want to tell me, you can tell in front of my girlfriend too." 

Eleanora smiled affectionately at James but Macy looked displeased and somehow she managed to smile "I just want to give you these chocolates to thank you for tutoring me for Transfiguration."

James smiled with a nod at Macy, not seeing Eleanora's disbelieving expression directed at him "You're very welcome, Macy." 

"Just take these chocolates. And maybe you can come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" asked Macy with a flirtatious smile as she batted her eyelashes at James who looked taken aback. 

Eleanora had, had enough of this bullshit and Macy flirting with her boyfriend. James was her boyfriend! And everyone including this scheming harpy knew that! Eleanora felt a great possessiveness that she had never felt before for anyone overtake her as she saw that girl smile at her boyfriend.

Eleanora slapped the box of chocolates away from Macy's hand angrily, surprising James and startling Macy "James is my boyfriend, you nitwit! How dare you flirt with him in front of me! I'm his girlfriend!" 

"Well, you aren't really fooling yourself, aren't you?" asked Macy, not giving up "James deserves someone better." 

"Like who? You?" laughed Eleanora loudly in disbelief and then smiled at the girl threateningly "Don't make me laugh. Now, get out of my sight before I hex you to oblivion and make you wish that you had never thought of flirting with James!" 

Macy looked frightened as she scuttled away and Eleanora glared fiercely at the vanishing girl "The fucking audacity! I cannot believe -" 

But as she looked at James, he was suppressing his laughter as his hazel eyes twinkled and Eleanora folded her arms as she looked at James "So you find this funny?" 

"No. Yes. It was funny how scared she got of you." said James with a grin and then saw Eleanora's face. He walked towards her and took her hands in his and kissed them "Love, I'm with you. But it's really hot how you got all jealous. I thought you were going to blow off her head." 

Eleanora's voice turned low and husky as she looked at James, her brown eyes turning darker than usual as she pinned him onto the bookshelf and kissed him hungrily as she muttered "Mine." 

"Eleanora..." moaned James turned on so much by protectiveness of his girlfriend and loving this new side to Eleanora. 

Eleanora smiled at the sound that came out of James' mouth and bought her lips near his ear "I love you so much, James. So fucking much. And I don't like the idea of someone trying to take away what's mine." 

"I'm yours." moaned James as Eleanora sucked on the most sensitive spot on his neck as she marked James as her own "I'm all yours." 

"Good." said Eleanora with a smirk as she dragged her tongue on the outer lobe of his ear, making him moan loudly.

"Eleanora, we're in the library." said James breathlessly, torn between wanting to snog the living daylights from Eleanora and actually being caught. "We can't -"

"What happened to breaking rules?" asked Eleanora as she stopped kissing James' neck and smirked at him. "Is James Potter really scared of being caught?" 

It was Eleanora's smirk that tore up James' self control and he switched positions, pining Eleanora on the bookshelf as he smirked at her and kissed her longingly and lovingly, filled with desire only for her. Eleanora's legs wrapped around James' waist and he groaned as he came closer towards Eleanora who tugged roughly on his messy and dark hair, making him moan again. Eleanora moaned as she melted into James' body, feeling the heat and the desire within her grow more and more every time James kissed and touched her. James then nuzzled his face into Eleanora's neck, smelling her sweet and familiar perfume as sunk his teeth into the soft skin near Eleanora's collarbone, making her moan sensually. James felt himself harden at the sensual sounds that came out of her mouth, that he made her produce and he ran his tongue along the hickey that he had given Eleanora, making her throw her head back in pleasure, giving him more access. 

Then James smiled as he moved his lips up Eleanora's neck as he left little kisses and then stopped right near her ear and whispered "Do you remember that night... the night where you teased me by stripping for me?" 

"Who said I did it for you?" asked Eleanora playfully, and then gave a low groan when she felt James' blow on her ear. 

"You are such a naughty girl. You were a tease. You played me and left me right there, begging for more without giving me anything." said James, his voice clouded in a haze of lust "I still remember, you in your dark bra and panties ... standing in the dim light ... fuck, you were so fucking gorgeous, I just wanted to tear your clothes apart." 

"James ...." moaned Eleanora loudly, getting turned on by how James was talking so dirty to her in such a casual manner and then bit her tongue, realizing that they were in the library and there was a possibility people could hear them. 

"Are you sure you want this?" asked James softly as he pressed sweet kisses on her jaw and at that moment, his hands fell right onto Eleanora's thighs as he teasingly touched her.

"Fuck, yes!" exclaimed Eleanora as she buried her head onto James' shoulder and then looked up at him as she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck. 

"You dirty little minx." said James teasingly, a hint of laughter in his voice as he gently pried open Eleanora's thighs making her gasp "Who knew such a good girl could be so bad for me?" 

"You do." retorted Eleanora impatiently as James ran his hands slowly and teasingly up her thighs and it was a torturous hell for her.

His hands were dangerously close to her center as he worked his way slowly up her skirt, making her breath faster as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts but she was failing spectacularly. Eleanora heard James chuckle and suddenly his hand cupped the spot between her thighs as he gently ran his fingertips over the fabric that covered it. Eleanora was sure she was dangerously close to a heart attack as she craved for more of James and she thrust and leaned herself further and further into his hand needing him, becoming a melted mess in front of him. 

James snickered as he said in a teasing voice "Someone's eager." 

Eleanora recognized those words from the evening that she had teased him and she knew that James was teasing her back, making her wait. But the problem was, she couldn't wait. James' touch had set her body in an inextinguishable fire and she craved more of him as he touched her. And as James gently and teasingly played with the waistband of her panties making her jolt in pure pleasure, she realized that this was the first time she had been so intimate in such a way with a guy. Sure, Eleanora had snogged and kissed boys before but it had never gone this far because she never felt comfortable going too far and she never felt that it was with the right guy. And as Eleanora looked at James who was smiling at her teasingly and affectionately, she knew this felt right and it was because she was with the right person, James Potter. 

"James ..." moaned Eleanora as she buried her head into his shoulder as he teased her. 

"Patience, darling." replied James with a laugh but Eleanora was running out of patience. She needed some sort of contact with James to make her feel good but James was being a difficult asshole. 

"Oh, just fucking get on with it!" snapped Eleanora impatiently as she tugged on James' dark hair, making him moan and laugh at the same time. 

"I love you." said James as he looked adoringly at Eleanora who was in throes of pure ecstasy and he felt thrilled that he was the one making her feel this way. 

"I love you too." replied Eleanora breathlessly as James let his fingers travel lower and lightly graze her clit, making her whimper in need and desire. 

James chuckled slightly as he kissed the side of Eleanora's neck as he slid his hand into her panties and teased her entrance as he flicked his fingers and growled "Fuck, you're so wet for me."

Eleanora's only response was to whimper and James stopped teasing her and began to press down and inside, making a slow circle over Eleanora's already throbbing clit and she arched her back in pleasure as she moaned and James gave a low groan as he felt how good she felt. Eleanora bit her lip, not wanting to make a sound but her head was screaming in pleasure and she dug her fingernails onto James' shoulder trying to find something to hold for her, but that only got another low and husky groan from James' that intensified her pleasure. Eleanora closed her eyes as she felt James' finger inside her, pressing and pushing her further but making her feel so high and incredibly wonderful. 

She kept whimpering James' name, his name falling from her lips in pure desire "James ... fuck, James..." 

"Fuck, Eleanora. You're so tight." said James, feeling the heat and electricity between them grow more and more, every moment he fingered her "Fuck, I - love you." 

Eleanora looked at James filled with love and desire for the incredible man before her as she held him tight "I love you, love you James." 

James gasped in desire as he pushed in his second figure, making her gasp loudly at the sudden new another finger past her entrance and she moaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around James, making him smile and groan in a low and sexy way. Her back arched again, letting and feeling James' push his two fingers inside him, relentlessly searching for her spot that lay within her. Eleanora bit her lip but sometimes helplessly let out moans of curses and James' name as James suddenly hit that spot. James began to suck on Eleanora's neck as he pushed and reached that spot relentlessly, pleasuring her and watching in pleasure as she arched her back, closed her eyes, held him tight and moaned only his name. Eventually, Eleanora could feel the coil in her stomach and knew that she didn't have any longer. 

Eleanora knew James sensed it too because he whispered into her ear huskily "Almost there, darling. I can feel how close you are." 

Eleanora sucked in a breath at James' whisper and her toes curled in utter bliss. Eleanora looked at James and then closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, feeling how close she was, when James whispered again "Cum for me, darling ..." 

And with those words, Eleanora let go as her body went over the edges of pleasure that Eleanora thought was not possible to even exist. Eleanora moaned in pleasure as she dug her fingernails into James' back and buried her head into his shoulder, hugging him and breathing heavily. 

"Such a good girl. You are so amazing." whispered James into Eleanora's ear as he slowed the pace of his fingers until they gradually stopped and removed from the entrance. Eleanora could feel James smile into her hair as he pressed a soft kiss "That's my girl." 

Eleanora leaned back, her arms still around James as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regain her normal breathing because her heart was speeding. When she opened her eyes, she saw James smirking at her and she replied "Shut up, Potter." 

"I didn't say anything." said James with a little amused laugh as he kissed her sweetly. 

Eleanora smiled at him, the realization of what they had done dawning on her and she grinned "What did we just do?" 

"Why? Do you regret it?" asked James with a small smile but his eyes were filled with scared anticipation. 

"What? No!" exclaimed Eleanora wondering where he got these ridiculous ideas from "I love you and I wanted it with you." 

"I know." said James with a genuine smile, looking relieved that Eleanora didn't regret it "So how was it? Did I make you feel good?" 

"If I say yes, will you become a cocky bastard?" asked Eleanora with a teasing sparkle in her eyes. 

James laughed as he kissed Eleanora on the forehead "I'll take that as a yes. I am the God of Sex, my sexual prowess compares to no one -"

"Please shut up." said Eleanora rolling her eyes fondly at James who was laughing "This is my worst nightmare. James Potter bragging about his sexual powers." 

"It's not bragging if it's true." said James with a smile, that made his hazel eyes crinkle. "And a few moments ago, you were begging and moaning and -"

"I'm never doing this with you again." said Eleanora but she was laughing too. Then her eyes softened as she looked at James tenderly "I love you." 

"I love you too." replied James with a sincere and loving smile as he leaned into kiss Eleanora.


	64. Heartbreak Boy

Eleanora was in the Hufflepuff common room where she was sitting near the fireplace, playing chess with Louis who was losing spectacularly to her. Something about Louis struck her as strange. Well, not the absurdly horrible playing of chess but something else. Louis' sad cerulean blue eyes had turned into a darker shade of blue which meant that something was bothering him. Louis who was normally loud and boisterous when it came to playing chess or anything, was quiet and thoughtful in a way that made Eleanora feel very concerned. He was quiet in an eerie way, as if every part of life in him had shut down and Eleanor did not like it. So Eleanora changed her strategy and purposefully made moves that would help her lose and in turn make Louis win, so she could cheer him up. And as they played quietly, with Eleanora throwing in a few sassy remarks and corny jokes here and there, but Louis didn't crack a smile and finally Louis won. 

But Louis didn't stand up and cheer for himself loudly and brag about how he was the greatest chess player in the world. He didn't become a sore winner and that bothered Eleanora very much because the day Louis Campbell stopped being a sore winner was the day that the universe crumbled into pieces. 

"Alright, you want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Eleanora, looking at Louis who hadn't uttered a word at his victory.

Louis looked at Eleanora and asked almost tiredly "What do you mean?" 

"Well, you didn't laugh at my jokes, you didn't destroy me with your sassy remarks and you didn't brag endlessly when you won." said Eleanor as she looked at Louis, worry evident in her eyes "And I haven't seen you smile. So, something's terribly wrong." 

"I didn't realize you were so obsessed with me, Eleanora." said Louis scoffing at his best friend "Now that you have James Potter and all that." 

"What?" asked Eleanora in confusion and then realized something was wrong if Louis was calling her by her full name and not her nickname. 

"Nothing. Forget it." said Louis with a huge sigh and he stood up and started to walk away to the boys dormitory "Good night, Eleanora."

"Oh no, you don't! Louis Campbell, don't you dare walk away from me!" yelled Eleanora as she marched towards Louis and caught him by his wrist firmly "You're staying here and telling me what has your knickers in a twist!" 

Louis turned around to see Eleanora looking at him firmly with worry and concern and tried to pull his hand away from hers but it was all in vain. When Eleanora cared about someone, she had this extraordinary strength that never gave up. 

"Why can't you never just let me be?" snapped Louis, glaring at Eleanora, wanting to tell her but also wanting to run away. 

"Because I'm your best friend!" snapped back Eleanora as she squeezed Louis' hand gently "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." 

"I - I just want to be alone." said Louis with a tired sigh. 

"You don't have to." said Eleanora gently as she looked at Louis tired and sad face "I've been patient for a day thinking that you needed time with whatever hurt you are dealing with but now is the time to tell me." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." retorted Louis rolling his eyes but he looked vulnerable. 

"Really? The lack of powerful sass, no laughter or smiles, the dark circles beneath your eyes ... it doesn't take a genius to know that you aren't fine." said Eleanora as she stepped closer to Louis and placed her hands on Louis' shoulders gently "Don't push your best friend away, Louis." 

Louis closed his eyes and then suddenly started to cry and sob as he almost collapsed onto the ground but Eleanora caught him in time in her arms as she hugged him tightly. Louis buried his head onto her shoulder as he sobbed and sobbed and Eleanora who was startled and alarmed, hugged Louis comfortingly and tightly as she whispered soothing words and rubbed his back gently. Eleanora felt scared as she closed her eyes and let Louis cry his heart out. Eleanora had seen Louis cry but not like this. This was different. This was heart wrenching and heartbreaking, this was Louis exploding with so much of unknown emotion that he had been bottling up. 

Gradually, Louis stopped crying but he kept his head on Eleanora's shoulder as she hugged him, not letting him go. Eleanora didn't say anything, she just kept quiet. She wanted Louis to know that she was there for him. Finally she heard Louis croak out a few words in a heartbroken voice. 

"He left." 

Eleanora squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the pain and hurt shoot through her because she knew who exactly Louis was talking about. Louis didn't need to mention a name, Eleanora knew who had caused all of this hurt. 

Eleanora was silent and Louis muttered "I told him - how I felt - how I wanted more and - and he laughed." 

Eleanora gritted her teeth, not being able to imagine the amount of humiliation and hurt that Louis was going through as her hands tightened protectively around Louis and Louis continued. 

"Laughed at me - it was - fuck! It was so fucking humiliating." said Louis, tears filling up his eyes at the burning memory "I bear my heart out to him and he just laughs at me." 

Eleanora swallowed the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat as she listened to Louis "I shouldn't - he told me that he would never - anyway, basically, he just told me that all of this was a game and he never felt anything for me." 

Eleanora knew that Sirius Black was James best friend but right now she was thinking of a hundred and fifty ways to make Sirius' life miserable and Louis' voice cracked "I'm a fool! I - fuck, it hurts so much!" 

"Louis." said Eleanora softly as she kissed the side of her best friend's head comfortingly. "I - I'm sorry." 

"Why?" asked Louis with a half hearted laugh that sounded like a sob. 

"Because I encouraged you to tell Sirius." said Eleanora, feeling guilty for thinking that Sirius felt the same way about Louis. 

"You were only being a good best friend. You did what I would have done if I was in your place." said Louis softly as he broke the hug and looked at Eleanor seriously "I don't want you blaming yourself." 

Eleanora smiled a little as she ruffled his hair, trying to make him cheerful and Louis cracked a weak smile "My hair!" 

"There it is." said Eleanora, seeing Louis' weak smile grow a little bit more stronger as he swatted her hand away "Now that's better." 

Louis looked at Eleanora solemnly and then smiled at her "Thanks. It hurts like hell but I feel a little bit better." 

"Do you want me to be comforting or truthful?" asked Eleanora with a little smile that made Louis laugh a little as he blinked back his tears.

"Comforting." said Louis immediately and then shook his head with a sigh "Fuck it, be hundred percent honest with me, Elle." 

"It's going to hurt for a long time and maybe you'll get over it, maybe you won't." said Eleanora with a shrug and Louis groaned. Eleanora then put her arm around Louis "But the good news is that the kitchen isn't very far away, so we can sneak in and eat and drink to our hearts content and you can bitch about Sirius Black as long as you want to because I'm here for you." 

Louis huffed with laughter and Eleanora and Louis left the Hufflepuff common room as they walked in silence, arm in arm to the kitchen where they tickled the pear and entered the kitchen where house elves were working and scurrying around. A house elf named Budgie, scurried towards Eleanora and Louis who sat down at the kitchen tables when he saw them sitting down and greeted them. Eleanora was Budgie's favorite student because she didn't treat him rudely and harshly and was always kind to him. At seeing Eleanora, the other house elves working in the kitchen scurried towards her, where she greeted all of them and started chatting with them. The house elves liked her because Eleanora treated them like her friends and was always the nicest person to them, so when Eleanora told that Louis and her needed lots of food and drinks to wallow in their misery and heartbreak, the house elves got to work as they started making and serving sweet treats like treacle tarts, ice cream sundaes, waffles with chocolate sauce, chocolate eclairs and bought out the Butterbeer that Eleanora had requested them to hide in the kitchen and served them hot tea as well. 

Eleanora and Louis thanked the house elves and began digging into their sweet treats, as Eleanora listened Louis rant about Sirius Black to her. She finished the hot tea while Louis drank the Butterbeer as he raged on and on about how he had been such a fool for Sirius, how he should have seen it coming, how he thought that maybe he had a chance because of the little things Sirius had done for him, and how much he liked Sirius and what he liked about him. The house elves looked scared and sympathetic as they bought more food for Louis, listening to his heartbreak along with Eleanora. Eleanora listened and when Louis insulted that Son of a Black, Eleanora encouraged him. Louis cried over his chocolate fudge cake, talking about how he was going to be lonely all his life and Eleanora reached for Louis' hand and squeezed it gently, wiping his tears with her other hand as she comforted him telling him that there was someone with very low standards out there for him, making him laugh a little. Eleanora didn't know how long they had been there for but she knew that she had to get a very tipsy Louis into the Hufflepuff common room and into bed. 

"Sirius Black ... the bastard who messed with my heart and now it's black and blue." said Louis, sniffing in sadness and Eleanora was going to hug him when the portrait hole opened. 

Eleanora wondered who was up this late when she saw James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius enter the kitchen laughing and chattering. Eleanora could feel Louis freeze beside her and Eleanora gritted her teeth when she saw that Sirius Black was accompanied by Marlene McKinnon who he was kissing as the lads cheered. Eleanora heard Louis' sharp intake of breath and she was pretty sure that she heard Louis heart shattering into millions of pieces at the sight. 

Eleanora was about to leave with Louis, when Remus' eyes landed on the two of them sitting at the kitchen table "Lia! Louis! Hey!"

Eleanora saw James smile brightly at her but she was not in the mood right now. She was very concerned for her best friend who had gone very pale and was shaking as he watched Sirius Black break the kiss with Marlene at hearing both of their names. 

Sirius' eyes widened in shock as he looked at Louis who looked stony and dark faced "Louis ..." 

"Wow. You sure move on fast, Black." replied Louis with a dark smirk, and a bitter voice that Eleanora knew would bring no good.

"Hey everyone. Nice seeing you. We're leaving now. Good night." said Eleanora quickly as she took Louis' hand and dragged him away from the kitchen table. 

"Wait - Eleanora, join us -" began James, oblivious to Sirius and Louis and very confused as to what was going on. 

"Not now, James ...." began Eleanora helplessly as she tried to push Louis out of the kitchen but Louis who was absolutely devastated and heartbroken pushed her away and marched towards Sirius and punched him in the face. 

"Now, you know how I feel." spat Louis angrily, tears shimmering in his eyes as Sirius groaned in pain while Marlene, Peter, Remus and James yelled in surprise and shock and gathered around Sirius who was bleeding and Eleanora pulled Louis away before he could do anything stupid. 

"What the hell?" yelled James, marching towards Louis ready to defend Sirius but Eleanora put herself before Louis, shielding him from James. 

"Leave him alone." said Eleanora firmly as she stared at James who was glaring at Louis who was breathing heavily as he looked in disappointment and heartbreak at Sirius "If you want to get to him, you have to get through me." 

James' anger simmered down a little as he looked at Eleanora who looked at him challengingly "And I don't think you want to do that." 

"Eleanora, he punched my best friend!" said James fiercely emphasizing on every word, trying to make her understand.

"And your best friend, hurt my best friend!" snapped back Eleanora with equal ferocity. "Just let this go and I'm going to leave now before it gets worse." 

"No - I -" 

"Come on, Louis." said Eleanora with a sigh, feeling lost and torn at choosing over her best friend and her boyfriend "Let's get you out of here before you do something stupid." 

And Eleanora dragged away Louis, not seeing James looking at her in exasperation, Sirius looking at Louis with guilt and the rest of them looking at the two Hufflepuffs in anger, puzzlement and frustration. Eleanora and Louis entered the Hufflepuff common room quietly where Louis broke the silence. 

"Aren't you going to scold me?" 

"Why would I do that?" asked Eleanora, still thinking of James. 

"Well, because I punched your boyfriend's best friend." answered Louis, looking at Eleanora who looked thoughtful and amused "Who fucked me over!" 

"How did it feel?" asked Eleanora quizzically and curiously.

"What?" 

"The punch? How did you feel after you punched Sirius?" asked Eleanora as she looked at Louis who looked miserable. 

Louis face screwed into thoughtfulness and a small smile made its way onto his way "Weirdly, it felt awesome." 

"That's good. That means you got some of the hurt out of your system." said Eleanora knowingly with a teasing smile as she ruffled Louis' hair. 

"I - Are you and James going to be okay?" asked Louis, knowing Eleanora too well and feeling guilt swell up through him.

"Of course. We're always okay." said Eleanora as she smiled at Louis "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." 

Louis hugged Eleanora "Thanks, Elle. I love you." 

"I love you too, Louis." said Eleanora with a grin as she hugged her best friend back.


	65. The Plan

"Did you get him good? By the look of it, you got him good." said Chloe protectively as she glared at the offending Gryffindor, Sirius Black from her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Chloe, please stop burning a hole through Sirius Black's head." said Eleanora in exasperation as she turned another page of the Daily Prophet, but secretly glad to have Chloe who had heard the whole story about Sirius and Louis this morning and now was busy plotting Sirius' demise while putting more food onto Louis' plate.

"Why? He burned a hole through Louis' heart!" retorted Chloe with a fierce spark in her blue eyes.

"Girls, girls ... I'm fine." said Louis intervening, almost amused and very tired.

Chloe and Eleanora looked in concern at Louis and Chloe replied "You don't look fine. You look awful."

"Gee thanks, Chloe. You look gorgeous too." replied Louis sarcastically as he drank his tea.

"You should skip classes and get some rest." said Eleanora in concern as she took in Louis pale face and trembling hands as he looked teary eyed at something and both girls looked where he was looking to and saw Marlene draping herself all over Sirius who was smile was charming but strained.

"You know, I have a sudden desire to vomit." said Louis, his voice shaky but he smiled at them firmly as he stood up "I'll see you in class."

With those words, Louis started walking then running out of the Great Hall and Eleanora saw Sirius' eyes follow Louis vanishing figure. And then Eleanora felt a sense of anger and protectiveness overwhelm her. How dare Sirius Black hurt her best friend? How dare he play games and flirt with Louis, toying with Louis' heart? How dare he pretend like he actually liked Louis when he never did? And Eleanora was positively sure that Sirius did like Louis because nobody could pretend to be in love that well. So why was Sirius Black hurting her best friend? Why was Sirius breaking Louis heart by telling him lies and laughing at Louis?

"So what do we do?" asked Chloe in a quiet voice, interrupting Eleanora's thoughts "Our best friend is heartbroken over a boy who never cared for him in the first place."

"I don't believe it. I don't believe that Sirius doesn't care for Louis." said Eleanora thoughtfully as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe raised her beautifully threaded eyebrows "He just broke Louis' heart by telling him that it was all a game."

"Yeah, but maybe he's scared to admit his own feelings for Louis. Or maybe he just doesn't know them yet." explained Eleanora to Chloe who was looking at her in disbelief.

"You and your hopelessly romantic heart." sighed Chloe rolling her eyes at Eleanora who smirked "So I guess you have a plan?"

"Yeah. We make them confront their feelings for each other. Well, we make Sirius confront his feelings for Louis." said Eleanora as she and Chloe watched Sirius from their seats.

"I like it. Simple and straightforward. Just one problem." said Chloe as she tossed her golden blonde hair confidently.

"What?"

"This plan sounds like its going to end up in disaster and we'll be blamed for all of it!" said Chloe in exasperation, secretly amused at Eleanora's romantic heart and her devotion to Louis.

"Not if we do it right." said Eleanora with a grin and Chloe paid her full attention "Now listen up ... here's the plan ..."

By the time Eleanora finished explaining her plan to Chloe, Chloe was grinning at her in admiration and approval "Operation Get Louis Laid."

"Damn right!" said Eleanora sassily as she high fived Chloe.

Chloe looked at Eleanora as they both stood up from the table and started to walk away "Let's start Phase 1."

Classes were over as soon as they began and throughout the classes, Eleanora and Chloe kept a keen eye on Louis. Eleanora ignored the stares she was getting from James who was trying to get her attention as she sat with Louis while Chloe sat with Remus. Eleanora wasn't angry at James, she knew that it wasn't fair to be so. But Eleanora didn't want to quarrel with James about her best friend and his best friend so she avoided him throughout the day, tolerating the snide remarks of Chloe who had noticed this and the angry rants of Louis who looked like he didn't give a shit about Sirius Black as he breezed through his classes. Eleanora just wanted to make sure that Louis was doing fine and that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Because when Louis was upset, he tended to do a lot of stupid things.

After classes Louis had gone to the common room, wanting to be alone and the two girls exchanged knowing smirks, initiating their first phase. They had positioned themselves in the girls bathroom, where Chloe pretended to reapply her eyeliner while Eleanora applied her signature red lipstick. And the bathroom was crowded with girls from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin who were in the stalls and some who were just gossiping while styling themselves up. Chloe looked at Eleanora and winked as she began her wicked work.

"Well, Louis says he might be the one." said Chloe in a voice, loud enough to get the attention of a few gossiping girls "I mean, he really likes him. It's obvious."

Her words got the attention of the school gossip, Jessica Watson who was in Ravenclaw and her sharp ears caught Chloe's words and Eleanora added "I mean, Louis so over the last boy. He said the last boy was just too emotionally unavailable and frustrating to be with. And plus, Louis said that his last boy smelled like donkey shit."

Jessica Watson coughed loudly as everyone listened "Louis Campbell has a new boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know?" asked Chloe nonchalantly, making Eleanora hide her laughter because Jessica Watson hated not knowing anything.

"Know what?" rapped Jessica sharply, her eyes darting from a gorgeous Chloe to an innocent looking Eleanora.

"Never mind." said Chloe, shaking her head, knowing that infuriated Jessica who wanted to everything about everybody at Hogwarts.

"No, tell me!" demanded Jessica fiercely.

"Louis has a new love. This is the one." said Eleanora in a reassuring voice and saw that all the ladies were listening intently because whoever had captured Louis Campbell's heart was public enemy number one since Louis was one of the most charming and handsome boys in the school.

"Who is it? Is it someone we know?" asked Leigh Anne curiously with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh, we can't tell you that." said Eleanora looking shocked at the mere thought.

"Come on, you can trust us!" exclaimed Marlene who was also in the bathroom with Lily and Dorcas "Who is it?"

"It's a boy. We can't tell you his name." said Chloe her lips twitching slightly as she looked at Eleanora who also was wearing a smirk. They hadn't chosen this time and place by accident. They knew the biggest gossip of the school, Louis' admirers and Marlene McKinnon who was close to Sirius would be there.

Chloe then said conspiratorially to an enthralled audience "But Louis really likes him. He has gorgeous blonde hair and these big chocolate brown eyes that you just want to sink into and a body of a Greek God ..."

"And the sexual prowess of a Greek God." added Eleanora solemnly, although she was screeching in laughter inside "It's all true. Those were the exact words Louis used to describe him."

Eleanora and Chloe could see the girls getting frustrated and envious but they were hungry for more information about Louis' new lover. They looked like hunting dogs, ready to sniff out and hunt their prey and all Eleanora and Chloe had to give them was a useless trail to follow.

"What else?" snapped Winona, a fifth year Gryffindor who had a huge crush on Louis "What house?"

Eleanora and Chloe exchanged glances and then admitted "Slytherin."

There was a massive outcry of shock among the ladies and Eleanora and Chloe bit back their smiles. If this definitely got back to Sirius Black, something that would irk him to the core would be that Louis was dating a Slytherin out of all the people he could date.

"But Slytherin is evil!" accused Naomi angrily, hurt that her precious Louis who she stared at from the Ravenclaw table every day was taken by a slimy snake. "They are trash!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" began Eleanora dangerously as she put her hands on her hips "Are you saying Louis is trash?"

"No - what? I would never! It's just that he's dating -" began Naomi, taken aback at that accusation while the Slytherin girls who were listening quietly with interest snickered and cheered in support for Louis.

"You're basically saying that the Slytherin boy he's dating is trash, so it's like you are calling Louis trash." said Chloe, pretending to be offended as she folded her arms and glared at Naomi.

"No - we're just a little worried for Louis." piped in Jessica tactfully "We all love him."

"Of course. But Louis knows what he's doing. He really likes this boy." said Eleanora with a smile and then added the last part "I mean, this boy is more handsome than Sirius Black."

The girls started chattering in surprise and shock about this new and latest gossip about their favorite resident Hufflepuff charmer being taken and infatuated with a Slytherin who was obviously more attractive than Sirius to have caught Louis' attention. Eleanora and Chloe saw Jessica leave the washroom quickly to spread the news and they also saw Marlene chatting with Lily and Dorcas about this. They looked at each other with mischievous grins and they felt satisfied.

Chloe whispered to Eleanora as they both left the girls bathroom "Phase 1 Part 1, complete."

"Like giving cream to a cat." said Eleanora with a smirk, making Chloe laugh and Eleanora put her arm around Chloe "Ready for the next part?"

* * *

 

Later that very same day, Eleanora and Chloe was hiding behind the bookshelves that separated them from where the Marauders usually were dragged by Remus Lupin to study. Chloe and Eleanora waited patiently and then they heard the sound of grumbling and complaining of James, Sirius, Peter as Remus dragged them to study insisting that it was their N.E.W.T.S year. Eleanora and Chloe exchanged delighted grin and Eleanora was happy that Chloe came through for them by finding out that Remus was going to bring the Marauders to the library, to this place at this time. They listened for a while as the Marauders bickered and a feminine voice they recognized as Marlene McKinnon's joined them occasionally and then started to reveal what she had heard in the washroom. They hid their laughter with great difficulty as Marlene exaggerated how handsome Louis' new beau was to the Marauders who listened in disbelief and shock. Eleanora and Chloe had to admit that Marlene was doing a fantastic job at making it so believable how Louis had fallen deeply and madly in love with this Slytherin God who was apparently more handsome than Sirius.

"A Slytherin! What is he thinking? " spat Sirius in disbelief and shock and Eleanora and Chloe detected a hint of hurt in his voice "And this secret Slytherin of his can't be more handsome than me."

The Marauders snickered at Sirius and Marlene continued "I heard that Louis' secret lover has a great body. Like Adonis! And they really spend time in those sheets -"

Sirius interrupted hastily, his voice filled with pain and anger "That's enough, Marlene!"

"Why does it bother you?" asked James with a glint of knowing his eyes because Sirius had told him what happened with Louis.

"It doesn't bother me, Prongs. Louis can date whomever he wants to. I really couldn't care less." said Sirius aggravatingly, and Eleanora and Chloe knew that he was lying.

So Chloe and Eleanora nodded at each other, giving each other a thumbs up to start their next plan. Eleanora began in a voice that was loud enough for the Marauders to quieten down and listen "Boy, ever since word got out that Louis has a new boyfriend, everyone just wants him."

"I know. It's disgusting." replied Chloe with a wink that made Eleanora grin "I mean, don't people have something called respect?"

"I know. And Louis' so happy with him. It started out a rebound but bound them together." said Eleanora, trying to make a clever joke and Chloe groaned for real.

Eleanora knew the Marauders were listening because the other side had gone quiet and Chloe continued helpfully "He has to be careful though. We have to warn him."

"Why?" asked Eleanora, pretending to have no idea when in fact she did have an idea of what was coming next.

There was a quiet pause where Eleanora and Chloe struggled to keep their laughter in check at what Chloe was going to say next and Chloe began in a tone of caution "See that girl over there?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Eleanora clueless, but she was smiling at Chloe.

"Yeah, apparently she's trying to smuggle Louis a love potion." said Chloe dramatically and it worked because she could hear a gasp of disbelief from the other side, a few books dropping onto the floor in shock and a threatening murmur of 'Who is she?' from Sirius.

"Really?" asked Eleanora in interest, her voice lacking concern.

"Hey! She's only interested in Louis because he is finally taken!" said Chloe in a tone of exasperation as she snapped her fingers for dramatic effect.

"But Louis is finally taken!" replied Eleanora in a ditsy and amused voice.

Chloe replied by slapping Eleanora with a heavy book and Eleanora groaned loudly in pain, that the Marauders chuckled in amusement. Eleanora shot an exasperated look at Chloe, wondering whether she had to hit her and said "Okay, sorry. I will tell him of his impending doom."

"We have to prevent the impending doom!" said Chloe cleverly and then grinned at Eleanora "I heard - that even Lucius Malfoy has plans on smuggling Amortentia to Louis!"

The Marauders on the other side started choking and coughing loudly in disbelief and Eleanora replied with something that would add the cherry on the top "I mean, is that even a surprise? We all know that Lucius has the hots for Louis. I mean, the guy asked Louis for a blowjob."

On the other side, Eleanora and Chloe heard someone fall out of their chair and curse loudly but then be shushed immediately. Chloe suppressed her laughter as she replied "Yeah, but Louis has standards. As if Louis would ever give Malfoy a blowjob."

The girls laughed out loudly in amusement and Eleanora winked at Chloe, signalling that the plan that she had carefully plotted was over and they left the library quietly without the Marauders noticing them. As they left, they could hear Sirius Black muttering something about how he was going to kill Lucius Black and the girls exchanged mischievous grins of satisfaction.

"That was awesome!" said Chloe as she hugged Eleanora.

"I know. Now let's hope it works." said Eleanora as she walked with Chloe "Now, let's proceed to Phase 3."

Chloe looked at her knowingly "You think you can get Phase 3 to work?"

"Let's hope so." sighed Eleanora making a face that made Chloe laugh and hug her encouragingly.

 

* * *

 

Louis was lurking in the library trying to avoid everyone and everything. He was trying to avoid Sirius and Marlene eating each other's faces, he was trying to avoid Eleanora who looked at him in concern and was always by his side to cheer him up and Chloe who was trying to make him feel better by talking shit about Sirius. But as much as he appreciated how his best friends tried to make him feel better, he needed to be alone. He needed to breathe. He needed to feel the indescribable pain and humiliation that he had been suppressing throughout the week but that was running through his veins. Louis hated how much he had fallen for Sirius. Louis hated how much he liked Sirius' grey eyes that would sparkle in mischief or fall deep into thought. Louis hated how much he liked Sirius' lips on his, kissing him with so much of passion like his life depended on it. Louis hated how Sirius smiled at him with a genuinely beautiful smile that was reserved only for Louis. Louis hated how he had let himself think that he could have a chance with Sirius Black. But most of all, Louis hated how much he could never hate Sirius Black, no matter how much Sirius broke his heart. 

Louis sighed as tears slipped down his face and he silently sobbed. He wanted to be with Sirius so badly, just more than friends with benefits. But Sirius had laughed at him in the face and told him that it would never be possible for them to be together. Louis felt so heartbroken and humiliated as he remembered the little things about Sirius and the wonderful memories that they shared that was special only to him. Louis felt so stupid for falling in love with Sirius Black. 

As he wiped away his tears, he heard footsteps come towards him and when he looked to see who it was, it was none other than James Potter looking at him sympathetically "You alright, mate?" 

As soon as the words went out of his mouth, James realized what a stupid question he had asked "I'm sorry - I know you aren't - well, really -" 

Louis chuckled a little "I'm fine, Potter." 

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" asked James in concern because he knew what had happened between Louis and Sirius. 

"Merlin, you sound like Eleanora." said Louis with a laugh but then stopped because he saw James' worried face. 

"I'm sorry. Are you two okay?" asked Louis biting his lip. 

"I don't know. She isn't talking to me." said James as he ran his hand through his hair and then sighed "I'm sorry for - well, Sirius can be thickheaded sometimes. I'm sorry about that." 

"You don't need to apologize." said Louis honestly because it wasn't James fault. "It's not your fault." 

"I know. But still - I feel like I should apologize on behalf of Sirius." said James with a tight smile. 

"If Sirius wants to apologize, he should have the balls to come to me and face me himself." said Louis in a sharp voice "After all, he is a Gryffindor." 

"Don't be too hard on him. If it's any comfort, he misses you too." said James truthfully as he shifted awkwardly "You know, after hearing about your new boyfriend, I think he's kind of jealous." 

Louis was about to retort something about Sirius when the last few words caught his attention "My new what now?" 

"Your new boyfriend. The handsome Slytherin that you think is the one." said James obliviously as he continued not seeing Louis' shocked face "I'm happy for you, mate. But Sirius has been moody ever since he heard that. He snapped at Peter for leaving his socks on the floor today." 

"Oh did he?" asked Louis raising his eyebrows as his mind went towards two Hufflepuff girls who were sweet and lovely but secretly cunning and resourceful. He wondered what his two best friends were up to and what their plan was. "Yeah, my new boyfriend. You got that right." 

James nodded and then said "I know what happened between Sirius and you makes things awkward between everyone really. And Eleanora hasn't talked to me. I think she's avoiding me." 

"James, the reason Eleanora hasn't talked to you is because she's babysitting my sorry ass." said Louis comfortingly seeing how much James was worried over Eleanora "But she really wants to talk to you too. Actually, I think she mentioned about finding you this afternoon to talk to you." 

"Really?" asked James, his hazel eyes lighting with relief "That's great! Where is she?" 

"Well, usually she would be here ..." said Louis with a small grin and James and Louis both said in unison "The library." 

"But I don't know where she is now." said Louis with a frown "I've been wallowing in my misery that I haven't cared enough to find out." 

"Hey, it's okay. I'll find her." said James reassuringly as he patted Louis on his shoulder "You know, despite everything - I hope we're still friends, Louis." 

"You're my friend, James." said Louis with a grin as he shook hands with James "You're one of the ten best people I know." 

"Who's first?" asked James with a small and hopeful smile. 

Louis grinned widely and knowingly as he replied confidently "Eleanora is."

 

* * *

 

 

Eleanora who was rushing to the Hufflepuff common room to meet Chloe suddenly bumped into someone and both of them fell onto the floor. Eleanora's books scattered all over the floor and she groaned as she lay on the floor, eyes closed. She opened her eyes to find Sirius Black hovering over her in concern and worry. 

"Oh, Merlin Eleanora are you alright?" asked Sirius Black in a worried voice as he helped Eleanora to get up. 

"Oh Sirius, we have to stop meeting like this." replied Eleanora jokingly as she groaned with pain again. 

Sirius laughed at her small joke but he still looked concerned "Are you hurt?" 

"No. Don't worry, I'm fine." said Eleanora as she shook her head confidently, picking up her books. 

Sirius helped to pick up her books as he looked at her nervously and then Eleanora thanked him and Sirius thought it would be best to make his way out of there but Eleanora smiled at him as she asked "You missed our weekly gossip session at the Great Lake today." 

Sirius looked at her for a moment in silence and then said nervously "I thought you wouldn't want to see me again." 

"Why?" 

"Because I broke your best friend's heart. Because I ruined the one good thing I had in my life." said Sirius not meeting Eleanora's eyes as his voice cracked. 

There was a few moments of silence and then Eleanora supplied "Then maybe you should talk to Louis."

"I - I don't know how to." said Sirius helplessly "I broke up with Marlene but Louis avoids me now. He doesn't even look at me." 

"Well, can you blame him?" asked Eleanora, her voice possessing a hint of sharpness but then she controlled herself "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"No, you have every right to be mad at me." said Sirius as he shrugged "I deserve it." 

"I'm not mad at you, Sirius." confessed Eleanora with a sigh, surprising Sirius "I just don't understand why you laughed at Louis' when he told you how he felt about you. I mean - I thought you felt the same way." 

"I do!" said Sirius honestly and then his eyes widened at what he had said and he tried to cover it up "Oh Merlin, please don't tell him that I said that! I mean, I didn't mean to laugh - I just didn't know what to do and I panicked and - just forget it!" 

"No, I'm not going to forget it!" said Eleanora incredulously as she confronted Sirius who was walking away from her "Sirius, you need to tell Louis how you really feel about him."

"No - I can't! He hates me!" said Sirius, his eyes filled with panic and dismay "And he has a boyfriend that he's happy with so he's clearly moved on!" 

Eleanora was momentarily confused and then remembered the story that she and Chloe had brewed about Louis' imaginary boyfriend and then she gritted her teeth "Sirius, you can't just give up on Louis!" 

"I'm sorry, Eleanora. I do really like Louis but he's better off without me." said Sirius, tears shining in his grey eyes as he looked away from Eleanora. 

"Is that what you really think?" asked Eleanora softly as she put her arm around Sirius. 

"Doesn't matter." said Sirius shaking his head as he forced a smile "I guess this is the end of our friendship eh?" 

"What?" asked Eleanora taken aback in confusion and surprise. 

"I thought you don't want to be friends with me." explained Sirius looking at Eleanora nervously fidgeting. 

"You and your brother are so thick headed and emotionally constipated." said Eleanora exasperatedly as she looked at Sirius fondly "Sirius, you're not just my boyfriend's best friend. You're my friend too. And nothing will change that." 

Sirius smiled brilliantly as he hugged Eleanora "Thank Merlin! I don't want to be on bad terms with the future Mrs. Potter."

"Hey shut up, man!" said Eleanora laughingly as she broke the hug and looked at a grinning Sirius. 

"Thanks, Eleanora." said Sirius with a smile "If I knew that you and I weren't friends anymore, it would break my heart." 

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter." said Eleanora with a playful grin as she ruffled Sirius hair making him screech in horror "I think I'll be with you for a very long time." 

"Oh that's good news, Mrs. Potter." replied Sirius with a laugh as he nodded knowingly at Eleanora and put his arm around her and placed a good natured kiss on her cheek "Hey by the way did you hear that Micheal is cheating on his girlfriend ...."

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours, Eleanora who had prepped for the occasion of initiating Phase 3 by dressing up and applying make up to make her look persuasive and beautiful. This was done with the help of Chloe who was the Queen of persuasion and fashion and then after finishing up, Eleanora left the Hufflepuff Common room as she searched for the one person that she knew could help her. As she walked through the corridors, she grinned at how the rumors they had started had escalated to great heights and how everyone was interested in it. Eleanora smiled to herself wondering why people thought Hufflepuffs were stupid when two of the Hufflepuff girls had easily manipulated all of Hogwarts into thinking what they wanted them to think.

Eleanora's dark brown eyes found him chatting with a group of people as he wore an easy smile on his face and joked around with them. His glasses were askew but he adjusted them and Eleanora smiled at how he threw back his head and laughed at something someone had said to him. But Eleanora saw the dark circles beneath his eyes, his easy smile was rather strained and his hazel eyes were filled with exhaustion that only she could see. Eleanora felt immense guilt at how she had hurt him even though she didn't mean to. It was just so hard for her with all this drama between Louis and Sirius and all she wanted was to just hug James and apologize for something she didn't even do but felt somehow responsible for. It's not like they had avoided each other all the time. They had talked briefly with awkward tension in between periods but both of them were busy making sure that their best friends didn't do anything stupid. And Eleanora desperately wanted to talk to James, to kiss him, to feel him in her arms.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the man she loves, when she saw and heard a mop of fiery familiar red hair ask James playfully "I haven't seen you and Eleanora together for a long time now."

"What's wrong, Potter? Trouble in paradise?" supplied another unfamiliar boy who wore Gryffindor colors while James looked exhausted and strained, his hazel eyes fiercely glittering. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there surrounded by curious people who wanted juicy gossip over his relationship.

"Where is Eleanora?" asked Lily who had bought up the topic as she looked at James.

James expression of a fake smile was replaced with an amused one as he saw who was behind Lily and Eleanora answered politely "Right behind you."

Lily turned around flushing in embarrassment when she saw Eleanora behind her with a dangerous smile and raised eyebrows. James just looked pleased and happy to see her as he walked towards Eleanora and hugged her in relief as he chuckled and Eleanora hugged him back tightly, happiness flooding through her, thinking of how much she had missed James' strong arms around her. She never wanted James to let her go but eventually James broke the hug and looked at her in tender anticipation.

Eleanora smiled mischievously as she took his hand in hers "James Potter, my darling, my light, the love of my life, can you come with me?"

And without waiting for an answer, Eleanora dragged her boyfriend away from the group of stunned people while he smiled at her helplessly as they went to a corner of a deserted corridor.

James looked at her, raising his eyebrows at her "What do you want?"

"Me? Who said I wanted anything?" scoffed Eleanora looking at James offended and then smiled sweetly "I only desire your company, my love."

James laughed a little as he held onto her hand and he looked at her earnestly and a little sadly "So then why haven't you talked to me properly?"

"I - why haven't you talked to me?" retorted Eleanora stubbornly, tearing away her hand from James', making James groan in frustration.

"It's because you wouldn't talk properly to me, Eleanora!" replied James in frustration "You can't just push me away when something like this happens!"

Eleanora opened her mouth to argue back and realized that it was going to be worthless and she sighed "Alright. You want to know the truth? I was making sure that Louis is okay and that he wouldn't do anything stupid. And I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me - after everything."

James looked thoughtful and then he sighed as he took her hands into his "Look, I understand why you did what you did. You were just looking out for your best friend. The truth is that I was busy looking after Sirius too. I wanted to talk to you so badly Eleanora, it's been hell without you."

"I know." said Eleanora closing her eyes and then opening them as she gazed into James' hazel eyes "I hate not - you know - I hate that this happened. With our best friends. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." murmured James as he pressed a kiss on Eleanora's forehead "Sirius told me what happened and honestly he's just an idiot. He just is an emotionally constipated person who can't admit his feelings for Louis."

"I know. I have observed and come to a conclusion." asked Eleanora hopefully, a smile making her way to her face.

"Oh no, what are you thinking?" asked James with a playful groan as he looked at Eleanora's smiling face.

Eleanora punched James arm as she glared at him with a teasing smirk "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You get this smile when you're thinking of a bad plan that won't work." said James with a laugh as he swooped in and kissed Eleanora's cheek.

"I - I don't have a bad plan." said Eleanora with an exasperated smile as she let James arms encircle her waist and pull her close and kiss her passionately. Eleanora kissed James back with everything she had as she pushed him towards the wall, making his head bump and he groaned a little in pain and then both of them laughed in amusement as Eleanora apologized and started kissing James again. Eleanora had missed the feel of James lips moving against hers, sensually and passionately and it made the heat pool in her stomach as she longed for James to kiss and touch her in other places. 

James murmured softly into her ear "Are we good?"

"We're good." replied Eleanora softly, not wanting James to let her go.

James kept placing soft kisses along Eleanora's face and Eleanora smiled as she spoke again "But I do have a plan."

James chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead lovingly "Of course you do. And let me guess, you need my help."

"Yes." said Eleanora with a smile and pleading brown puppy eyes that James could never resist.

"Fine! Alright! What do you need me to do?" asked James with a teasing groan knowing that he could never refuse anything that Eleanora asked from him.

Eleanora told him about her plan and James listened attentively and when Eleanora had finally finished explaining her plan, James was quiet for a moment and then he sighed "Sounds like a disastrous plan, love."

"But I'm in."

 

* * *

 

 

"LET US OUT !!!!" yelled Louis and Sirius banging on the door of an empty classroom to which their friends had shoved them into and locked the door. 

"OI I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME ELLE!!!" yelled Louis loudly as he kicked the door, imagining a smirking girl on the other side of the door that he was going to give a piece of his mind when he got out "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" 

"PRONGS I SWEAR THIS IS MUTINY!!!" yelled Sirius, his shaggy dark hair falling all over his face "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" 

"No you won't." replied the cheerful voice of James Potter from the other side of the door as he put his arm around his girlfriend "You love me, Pads." 

"Oh yeah? Well, open this door and we'll -" began Sirius with a growl while Louis tried to open the door with spells but it wasn't working. 

"If you're trying to unlock the door, it's pointless. I've enchanted it to be unlocked only from the outside." said Eleanora cleverly knowing exactly what her best friend was thinking and doing at that very moment "I'll open it when you two have kissed and made up." 

"You're clever, Elle. I hate you." groaned Louis as he fell back onto a chair. 

"No, you don't." said Eleanora cheerfully as James chuckled and kissed her cheek "Well, we're going to leave you now to talk and sort things out." 

Both of them yelled but there was no sound on the other side and then they looked at each other and huffed as Louis folded his arms defensively and said "Great. Now I'm stuck here with you."

"I'm stuck with you too." replied Sirius defensively as he sat down on a chair. "We can not just talk and wait until your clever friend come to unlock the door." 

There were a few moments of silence and Louis looked at Sirius when he wasn't looking and Sirius sneaked glances at Louis. After what seemed like an uncomfortably long silence, Sirius groaned as he looked at Louis who raised his eyebrows at Sirius uncertainly.

"Eleanora and James are right. We have to talk." 

"Oh? And what do we have to talk about?" asked Louis mockingly, pretending to be shocked.

"Us!" exclaimed Sirius as he sighed and then looked at Louis vulnerably "You and me." 

Louis looked at Sirius for a moment and then bit his lip "Alright. Let's talk." 

* * *

 

"Do you think they've finished talking?" asked James anxiously for the millionth time from Eleanora who was peacefully reading a book as they both stood guard near the door. "They've been there for an awful long time. Do you think they killed each other?" 

"If they killed each other, we would have heard." said Eleanora as she snapped the book shut "Now, let's go dear and leave them on their own." 

"What?" asked James in surprise as he looked at Eleanora "And leave them locked here?" 

"I unlocked it ages ago. They're fine." said Eleanora as she tugged on James' hand. 

"But shouldn't we -" began James but Eleanora shushed him. 

"Don't shush me!" exclaimed James in exasperation but Eleanora placed a finger on his lips, shutting him up as she cocked her head. 

"Listen. Do you hear that?" asked Eleanora with a knowing glint in her brown eyes as she looked at the door and then James. 

"Just a lot of groaning and moaning -" began James straining his ears and then he stopped talking realizing what was happening in the room. "OH!"

"Exactly." said Eleanora as she raised her eyebrows at James "Now, shall we leave them alone?" 

"Yes. Good idea." said James as he tugged on Eleanora's hand and led her away from that door to the Gryffindor common room as she laughed. 

 


	66. Curiosity Kills

"Oh dear, will it ever stop raining?" asked Eleanora gloomily with a sigh as she looked out the window of the library while all her friends chattered and laughed and quietened down when Madame Pince shot them a glare. 

"McGonagall knows." sighed Matt, a second year Ravenclaw boy who Eleanora was tutoring in History of Magic. 

At first, Professor Binns who had been droning and wheezing on for centuries found that Matt was mischievous child in class who didn't pay attention and always disturbed and distracted the class from lessons with his various tricks and trouble making shenanigans. Matt talked back to Professor Binns, stuck his tongue out at the old ghost and conducted a speech about why History of Magic was the most useless subject in the world with a lot of inappropriate words that a twelve year boy should never use. And in desperation, Professor Binns had sought out the Head of Ravenclaw House to knock some sense into the child who constantly caused trouble and although Matt was given plenty of tutors from Ravenclaw, they all left him declaring that this young Ravenclaw boy was an unteachable, hopeless cause that was lost forever. And Professor Sprout who had heard of the woes of Ravenclaw, felt sympathy for Matt and recruited Eleanora to teach the boy History of Magic. Everyone had warned Eleanora against it and told her over and over again that this child could not be taught but Eleanora went ahead and met Matt for the very first time in the library to teach him History of Magic. Everyone expected Eleanora to give up but as weeks went by Eleanora patiently taught Matt who put his heart and soul into learning and began behaving better. No one knew what Eleanora had said or done to make Matt behave properly and they were all shocked and thankful at how Matt improved greatly as he reached the top of the class with Eleanora's guidance and tutelage. 

"Matt!" exclaimed Eleanora in shock as she looked at the mop of blonde hair and curious green eyes. 

"What? Everyone has been saying that!" replied Matt easily as he lifted his chin up in defense "It's the new thing in Hogwarts now." 

"Well, just because everyone does something, it doesn't mean you should follow it mindlessly." replied Eleanora as she leaned back on her chair "It's not right to say things like that. She's a teacher and you should respect her." 

"Not even if I say it slow and solemnly?" queried Matt curiously.

"No, not even then." said Eleanora shaking her head and then sighed "Oh dear me, did you read and analyze the history of the wizarding conventions?" 

"Yeah. I know them by heart." responded Matt with an incredible air of confidence that amused James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Chloe and Louis "But I didn't spend all my time reading it. It's so boring that I fell asleep halfway. But I'm reading this wicked book where a man murders the women by luring them into his house at night and then cries over their dead corpses and drinks their blood. It's awfully exciting!" 

"Is it?" asked Eleanora with an amused smile, while her friends looked at Matt in amusement and shock. 

"Yeah. I'd much rather be reading that book than studying History of Magic." replied Matt airily as he prepared to open another one of the books Eleanora had given him on History of Magic and then noticed something "You don't look shocked, Eleanora. Rory was very angry when he heard me say it and he took it away from me." 

"That sounds like him." said Eleanora absentmindedly, thinking of the strict sensible manners that the Ravenclaw Prefect Rory possessed. 

"Yeah, he's no fun. I asked the book back but he told me I shouldn't be reading things like that because I might get ideas." complained Matt with a huge sigh "Say, Eleanora why aren't you scolding me?" 

"Why should I scold you?" asked Eleanora puzzled and confused. 

"Because I just told you that I'd much rather be reading a book about murder than studying History of Magic." said Matt with an all knowing air but there was curiosity in his eyes. "Aren't you going to be angry with me?" 

"No, Matt, I'm not. I think it's perfectly natural for a twelve - year old boy to be more excited about a crime thriller than a history textbook." said Eleanora with a lovely smile that made James smile quietly at her caring, nurturing and understanding nature. "But I hope as you grow up you will realize how important History of Magic is." 

"Oh, I think some parts of the History is fine." replied Matt confidently and James marveled at how incredibly easy Eleanora made it for a young boy to talk to her naturally without being scared of scolding and punishment "The story of the Goblin Rebellions, now that is awesome! And the story of King Arthur. Now that one is exciting! But I wouldn't have pardoned Guinevere and Lancelot. No sir, if I was King Arthur, I would have chopped their heads off!" 

James and Sirius guffawed in laughter while Remus smiled in delight, Peter chuckled nervously and Louis and Chloe giggled at Matt's silly childish musings. Eleanora smiled as she shook her head at the young Ravenclaw and then paused as she realized something "Wait! Goblin Rebellions? That's fourth year curriculum!" 

"Yeah, so what?" asked Matt defensively but there was a hint of childish vulnerability in his voice "I've been reading up. Like you ask me to." 

There was a moment of awed silence and then Eleanora smiled brilliantly "Well, I'm very proud of you, Matt." 

The boy's face lit up in joy at the praise given by the girl that he hero worshiped "Really?" 

"Yes, really." said Eleanora with a grin "Twenty points to Ravenclaw." 

Matt grinned widely as he opened his book but Eleanora noticed the grin dimming as he started reading and after a few moments, he asked hesitantly "Do you think I belong in Ravenclaw, Eleanora?" 

Eleanora was taken aback at the question and exchanged worried glances with all her friends and then looked at Matt "Why? Do you think you don't belong in Ravenclaw?" 

"I don't know. I think the others don't." said Matt as he looked down at the book but his voice was wavering. 

"And by others who do you mean?" asked Eleanora gently but there was a hint of protectiveness in it. 

"Rory." said Matt as he looked around frightened and then looked at Eleanora "He said I'm not good enough to be in Ravenclaw. That I'm stupid enough to be in Gryffindor!" 

"OI!" protested James, Remus, Sirius and Peter in indignation and Eleanora shot them an exasperated but fond look. 

"It would be an honor to be a Gryffindor." said James proudly as he puffed his chest and ruffled Matt's hair "You're welcome to join us any time." 

"Well, Matt, I wouldn't listen to Rory if I were you. Rory wouldn't be able to tell a real Ravenclaw if he was standing right in front of him." said Eleanora sharply, thinking of having a few words with Rory. "Do you know why I'm tutoring you?" 

"Because I'm the charity case that no one else will handle?" offered Matt hopelessly as his shoulders slumped. 

"No." disagreed Eleanora firmly and Matt looked up to see gentleness and honesty written all over Eleanora's face "I teach you because I see a young boy, a brilliantly intelligent boy with wonderful wit. A boy that is creative and original in thoughts, words and actions. A boy who has great potential to change the world for better with his intelligence, originality, wisdom and acceptance. A boy who truly embodies the spirit and essence of Ravenclaw." 

Matt looked emotionally touched and close to tears and Eleanor smiled at him "Tell me, Matt. What is the spirit of Ravenclaw?" 

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." answered Matt hoarsely as he looked at her. 

"That's right." said Eleanora with a knowing smile "And I think you are an exceptionally intelligent and talented young wizard. If Rory says you don't belong in Ravenclaw, then he's wrong because you are truly and really a boy that Ravenclaw House should treasure." 

There was silence for a few moments as James looked at his girlfriend with wonder, amazed at her kindness and empathy for others who didn't see the best in themselves. Then Matt coughed as he blinked back the tears and smiled weakly "Do you mean that?" 

"Every word." answered Eleanora truthfully. 

"Do you think I can be a Prefect like you?" asked Matt, his cocky and childish spirit coming back "Do you think that I can become the Head Prefect?" 

"I think you can become anything as long as you work hard and be yourself." said Eleanora with a grin, glad to see Matt back. 

"Cool." said Matt with a bright smile and then began his usual chatter "Hey, Eleanora, do you know that there is this cool thing called Philosopher's stone?" 

"Yes, I do. I study Alchemy." remarked Eleanora absentmindedly as she marked Matt's essay. "It turns metal into pure gold. Nice way of getting filthy rich." 

"It doesn't just do that!" exclaimed Matt as he began to share his new findings with Eleanora who always encouraged him to be curious and discuss everything "It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." 

"That is interesting. Very, very, interesting." remarked Eleanora raising her eyebrows at the young boy in front of her and then returning to mark a few grammatical errors in his essay. 

"Yeah, I thought so too." said Matt as he leaned forward "Eleanora, do you know where the stone is?" 

"Fear not, Matt. You have so many years of youth ahead of you." remarked Eleanora with a clever grin as everyone burst into laughter "I'm sure the Philosopher's Stone is very well hidden and of no use to you." 

"I don't want it!" retorted Matt as he snapped his fingers to get Eleanora's attention "But what if someone else did?" 

"Who?" questioned Eleanora, suddenly curious, feeling like Matt was hiding something more of the story than he told her "What are you not telling me?" 

"He - Who - Must - Be - Named." whispered Matt fearfully as he looked around the library "What if he wanted the Stone?" 

"I'm not sure - Matt, come here!" said Eleanora as she stood up and then took Matt by the arm and led him to a very quiet corner of the library "Lord Voldemort doesn't know the Stone exists. And even if he does, how will he find it?" 

"It says that the Stone is well guarded in the possession of Nicolas Flamel." said Matt quietly as he looked at Eleanora "At least, that's what it said in the book." 

Eleanora felt something dangerous running through her as she started shivering "But?" 

"But, I have a feeling it's hidden here in Hogwarts." said Matt as he looked seriously at Eleanora. 

Eleanora bit her lip and then shook her head "It's just a feeling. You have no proof, no rationale to believe -" 

"Before this term started, I was at Gringotts to get some money. I overheard Hagrid talking to a goblin in Gringotts that he needed to retrieve something very important from Vault 713 on Dumbledore's orders. In that very morning, after Hagrid's visit, there was an attempted robbery of the same vault." explained Matt, his green eyes glinting fiercely "That's hell of a coincidence if you ask me. And I really don't believe in coincidences." 

"Maybe it wasn't the Stone. Maybe it was something else." said Eleanora trying to reason with Matt but the skin on the back of her neck had started to prickle. 

"Something so valuable that Dumbledore and another person tries to steal it from the same vault on the same day? Only Dumbledore was faster, he got there first. He must have known a possible threat of an attempted robbery." said Matt rolling his eyes, knowing that Eleanora was cleverer than that "And let's not get into the forbidden third floor corridor to all students." 

"The third floor corridor?" asked Eleanora momentarily taken aback in surprise. 

"Yes. A corridor that was never dangerous until this term." said Matt in a patient tone of a boy who had to explain a sum over and over again "Why would Dumbledore suddenly forbid everyone to walk through it and make sure that Filch guards it with his life?" 

There was a moment of silence and then Eleanora replied quietly "I don't know." 

"You do know." said Matt nodding his head "Oh you know, you just refuse to believe it. Something precious is in Hogwarts and it's being guarded by Dumbledore. After all, isn't Hogwarts the safest place in the world?" 

"Matt, I admire your cleverness but this doesn't make sense." said Eleanora as she folded her arms, lying through her teeth because somehow there was something in the young boy's explanation that made sense

"It does." said Matt as he took hold of Eleanora's hand "I know you believe me." 

Eleanora leaned down to look into Matt's eyes and then asked him seriously "Matt, do you respect me?" 

"Yes, always." replied Matt earnestly and honestly. 

"Then stay away from the third floor corridor. Please stay away from trouble. And don't let your curiosity kill you." said Eleanora solemnly as she squeezed the young boy's hand "Do it for me." 

"Yes." agreed Matt, taken aback by the storm in Eleanora's eyes. 

"Promise me that you won't get into trouble. Promise me that you won't go snooping around and get hurt." said Eleanora solemnly and fiercely as she rested her hand on Matt's cheek. "This is serious. Swear to me!"

"I promise." nodded Matt in agreement. "I swear on our friendship!" 

"Good." sighed Eleanora as her thoughts ran all over the place and then she smiled at Matt "Now ready to learn about Giant Wars?"


	67. Alive

Eleanora smiled fondly at James who was giving a rousing speech to the Gryffindor students who had come for the Quidditch try - outs. It was cold and windy, the clouds were grey and unforgiving but James' Potter's spirit and love for Quidditch never wavered as he held another try - out for his team this term because his instincts had been kicking in and making him restless by pestering him to make his team the best of the best to beat everyone. Sirius was standing beside James as the Gryffindor students wrote down their names on a parchment handed out to them and then James barked a few orders and blew his whistle, first taking trials for a new Keeper.

Eleanora tightened her navy blue coat, hoping to get more warm and Louis who was sitting next to her saw her shiver and put his arm around her. Eleanora smiled gratefully at Louis and listened to him chatter about Sirius and their very serious relationship together that forged after the day that Eleanora and James had locked them in the empty classroom. Louis had returned to see Eleanora grinning knowingly and rolled his eyes at her affectionately but they both knew that he was secretly grateful that she and Chloe interfered and meddled in the situation. Everything was perfect, Remus and Chloe were happy together, Sirius and Louis cared a great deal for each other and didn't keep that fact a secret and James and Eleanora were still going strong. These three Hufflepuffs were very happy.

Eleanora looked at the Keeper who had missed his chances of stopping the Quaffle from entering the goalposts and sighed in pity and shook her head. James who was looking at Eleanora saw that and smiled at her quietly and tenderly, knowing that having her here with him gave him an extra advantage. James had gotten to know that Eleanora was very good at Quidditch and had beautiful and unorthodox strategies in her mind that contained the element of surprise to the opposition. James had insisted that she should help out with the try - outs but Eleanora refused not wanting to interfere with the affairs of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. However James was glad that his girlfriend was here, sitting on the stands and felt reassured that his lucky charm was there with him.

"We're going to lose if Micheal keeps on being a moron who misses half of - OI!" yelled Sirius in exasperation at Micheal who had just let a Quaffle into the goalpost "You just have to guard the goalposts! How hard is that?"

James grinned at Sirius and then sighed "Micheal is off the list. We need someone strong, someone quick and someone with good defensive skills."

And while James and Sirius were in the process of recruiting the Keeper for the Gryffindor team, Eleanora was telling Louis and Chloe in a low voice about what Matt had confided in her. Her best friends listened quietly and attentively and when she was finished with the story, Chloe looked stunned and Louis was wearing an expression of disbelief.

"And you believe Matt?" asked Louis finding his tongue after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. No. I don't know." said Eleanora in confusion as she tightened the red and yellow scarf that James had given her "I just feel like - I don't know what to believe."

"Maybe it's just best to leave it alone." suggested Chloe but in her mind knowing that it was impossible for Eleanora to leave something alone once it got into her head.

"But - it makes sense." said Eleanora with a hint of firmness in her voice "It kind of does. The Philosopher's Stone. Lord Voldemort. Immortality. The forbidden third floor corridor."

"Okay. But what if Matt was lying about the vault? What if he was just trying to get your attention?" asked Louis suggestively, still filled with disbelief "I mean - I don't understand -"

"Matt isn't lying. I did some research." said Eleanora with a smirk, her dark brown eyes glinting in excitement as she took a crumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket and unfolded it "Here's an article from the Daily Prophet detailing a break - in at Gringotts bank in a vault that had been emptied earlier that day."

"And guess what? It's the very same day that Matt was in Gringotts." finished Eleanora quietly as she showed the article to Chloe and Louis who huddled to read it.

**BREAK - IN AT GRINGOTTS : GRINGOTTS SECURITY BREACHED**

_Investigations continue into the break - in at Gringotts on 3 January believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault 713 in question had, in fact, been emptied the very same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

_Gringotts now need to readdress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Wizards, Witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head Goblins are urging the wizarding community for calm_

"Blimey." muttered Louis under his breath and Eleanora and Chloe silently chorused in agreement.

"This is bad if they are going as far as to examine muggle security systems." said Chloe grimly as she looked at Eleanora and Louis who looked equally solemn.

"So - is Matt completely sure that it was the same date and place and that it was certainly Hagrid that he saw?" asked Louis biting his lip as he looked at the article and then at Eleanora "Is he completely sure that he heard Hagrid mention Dumbledore?"

"Matt has an eidetic memory. He has this extraordinary ability to recall everything from memory after only seeing and hearing it once, with high precision for brief time after exposure." said Eleanora earnestly and then saw the confused looks on Chloe's and Louis' faces "It means that Matt is completely certain because his memory is completely sure of what he saw and heard."

"And it is kind of hard to miss Hagrid amidst the crowd in a bank." added Chloe thoughtfully and Eleanora snapped her fingers in agreement.

"And think about it. This vault emptied earlier on Dumbledore's instructions on the same day it was robbed." said Eleanora thoughtfully as she looked at her best friends "That means, Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore knew that someone was coming for whatever was in that vault and he knew that he had to get to that before anyone else did." 

"But what was in that vault?" asked Louis, still befuddled and shivering from the cold, all of this too much for him to take. 

"Something precious. Something invaluable. Something that couldn't fall into the wrong hands." said Chloe, her cornflower blue eyes darkening "Something that Dumbledore knew he needed to get his hands on before a certain Dark wizard did." 

"And you know what they say about Gringotts." said Eleanora, half smirking and half smiling. 

"You'd be mad to try and rob it." chorused Eleanora, Louis and Chloe together in a knowing tone and then exchanged worried looks with each other as Eleanora whispered in a conspiratorial tone "So the question of the hour is: Who would be that mad to rob Gringotts?" 

"And the follow up question: who would be that clever to get past the defences and then get out without being caught?" asked Chloe as she sucked in a breath. 

"Another follow up question: Would it be a certain dark wizard with an appetite for the destruction of muggles and wizardkind?" asked Louis as he folded his arms. 

"The answer to all three questions is the same." said Eleanora gravely "He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named." 

There were a few moment of stretching, long and painful silence and then Louis broke it "I don't like this. I really don't like this. Did I mention, I do not like this at all?" 

"Yeah." said Chloe and Eleanora together, their lips twitching in amusement. 

"So do you think he was after the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Chloe as she swallowed. 

"I don't know. But what I do know is that whatever Dumbledore took from that vault is so precious that it must be under the greatest protection." said Eleanora, her forehead furrowed "In the safest place." 

"Hogwarts?" asked Louis in a dramatic whisper as his eyes widened. "He wouldn't!" 

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the world and Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard that ever lived." said Chloe as she bit her lip "There is a possibility." 

"The third floor corridor that was never forbidden until this term." answered Eleanora in sudden realization "Why is it suddenly unsafe for any student to walk through it?" 

"I really don't want to know the answer to that." replied Louis as he buried his head onto Eleanora's shoulder. 

Eleanora smiled and Chloe groaned because that smile was a smile of dangerous curiosity that wouldn't go away until it was satisfied "You're not suggesting - Eleanora! You can't possibly sneak into the third floor corridor! You're a prefect for Merlin's sake!" 

"No. You're right." admitted Eleanora nodding her head in agreement that Louis and Chloe did not trust "I'm suggesting all three of us sneak and have a peek." 

"No!" exclaimed Louis and smacked Eleanora on the back of her head, making her groan "Are you insane?" 

"OWWWW!!!" groaned Eleanora loudly and punched Louis in the arm in return "Look, the moment I came to this castle this term, I felt like there was something I was missing in the corner of my eye. I just - I just want to check this out." 

"You'll be breaking the rules!" hissed Chloe, looking around making sure no one was within the range of hearing. 

"No! Well, I see rules more like guidelines." said Eleanora with a shrug as she grinned at them. 

Louis looked at Eleanora in disbelief but he was grinning "Who are you and what have you done with Eleanora Fernandez?" 

"James is rubbing off on you." said Chloe disapprovingly but she was hiding a smile. "Alright, so what do you propose?" 

"I propose that this Friday, late at night when everyone's sleeping, we are not going to sneak out of the common room." said Eleanora firmly but there was a twinkle in her eyes "And we are not going to go and explore the third floor corridor which is definitely forbidden." 

"Good plan." nodded Louis with a grin, understanding what Eleanora meant "And we are not going to be investigating what Dumbledore is hiding in Hogwarts." 

"And we are not going to do anything stupid and dangerous and reckless that will get us into trouble." said Chloe nodding her head as she smiled boldly. 

"That's right." said Eleanora with a grin "We are going to stay out of trouble and not break any rules." 

"Good. I like it." said Louis pointedly "And we are not going to keep this a secret because there is no secret to keep." 

"Exactly."

"Cool." 

"I love you two losers." said Louis with a laugh as he hugged Eleanora and Chloe.

"Love you too!" chorused Eleanora and Chloe happily laughing as they hugged him back. 

There was contented silence between the three of them as they listened to the rowdy shouts and curse words that erupted from the Quidditch pitch. Eleanora looked at James who was firmly saying something to a young boy who was arguing back with him but then stopped and marched away angrily. Eleanora saw James' shoulders slump and she saw James rub his forehead tiredly and then yell something to few students who were in line for the Beater position. Eleanora felt bad for James and hoped that he would find the best of the best for his position and as her best friends began chatting, Eleanora picked up a book to read. 

She had only gotten through half a page when an unfamiliar voice floated through and remarked "Boy, Potter's not in a good mood." 

Eleanora looked up to see David McLaggen, an arrogant and vain Gryffindor boy who swaggered his way through life with a loud, boisterous voice and inappropriate remarks. Eleanora didn't know him well but she never liked him that much because of how he pursued Chloe and called her degrading names when she turned him down. She frowned at McLaggen hoping he could detect the icy demeanor of the three Hufflepuffs but he ignored them and strode towards Eleanora who was once again trying to read her book without disturbance. 

"Hello, you must be Eleanora." said David in what he hoped was a charming tone but made Eleanora feel disgusted "Potter's little squeeze. So nice to meet you."

Chloe made a choking noise that disguise all the inappropriate filthy words that she could have used and Louis was about to stand up and fight David McLaggen but Eleanora placed her hand on Louis leg, pushing him back down and calming him down. This was a fight she could handle on her own. 

"Delighted." replied Eleanora shortly, ice in her voice. 

"Believe me, the pleasure's mine." said David McLaggen as he eyed Eleanora slowly making her feel like something was crawling up her skin "So I hope you cheer for me darling." 

Before Eleanora could say anything Louis jumped into the middle of the conversation "So what position are you trying for?" 

"Chaser." said David confidently and cockily as he winked at Eleanora who was ignoring him as she read her book "Might take your boyfriend's position, Eleanora." 

"I highly doubt that." answered Eleanora confidently as she turned the page of her book, still not looking at David. "You're not good enough to be Chaser." 

David looked taken aback and there was a slight hint of anger but he managed to contain it as he asked pretending to be amused "What do you mean?" 

"Chasers are supposed to be agile and swift." said Eleanora, still not taking her eyes off the book "You're more of a Beater with your physical build." 

David laughed but it was malicious and angry "What would you know about Quidditch, Eleanora?"

"More than you think." replied Eleanora rolling her eyes at David as she turned the page of her book again. 

This time David got up as he snatched the book away from Eleanora and threw it away onto the muddy Quidditch pitch and Eleanora screamed getting the attention of James, Sirius and the rest of the students. Eleanora glared at David angrily and was only one step away from killing him if Louis hadn't sprung into action and grabbed her from doing permanent damage. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Why is that book so important?" asked David rolling his eyes as he grinned at Eleanora "It's just a book!" 

"That book was a first edition hard copy book called 'The Time Machine' by H.G. Wells, you dunderhead!" yelled Eleanora in anger as she struggled to get out of Louis' firm grasp that held her back "And it's more interesting than you!" 

"Wish me luck, sweetheart!" replied David with a grin as he grabbed Eleanora's chin and looked into her fierce brown eyes. 

"Get your hands off me now." replied Eleanora, quiet anger burning in her voice as she smiled poisonously at McLaggen not seeing James look at her protectively in concern.

David McLaggen smirked and sauntered towards the Quidditch pitch where James Potter was having a very hard time controlling himself from losing his calm and professional composure as the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team because McLaggen had touched his girlfriend. James gritted his teeth as David McLaggen made his way towards him and Sirius. 

"That bird of yours is very feisty, eh?" asked David with an arrogant laugh that made James' blood boil "After this is all over, maybe I'll try to get to know her .... up close and personal .... if you know what I mean." 

James absolutely hated the way David talked about his girlfriend and stepped forward as he glared fiercely at David "She's my girlfriend. You stay away from her." 

"Come on, Potter. Don't keep that tasty treat all to yourself." said David with a smirk and James trembled in anger as he took a step forward to punch David but Sirius held him back. 

"Prongs. Let it go. He's not worth your time." said Sirius in a calm voice but he was glaring angrily at David not liking the way he talked about Eleanora "You're the Captain." 

James took a deep breath and shot David a look of deep dislike "I'll see you on the field." 

"You're going down, Potter." laughed David McLaggen as he made his way onto the Quidditch Pitch. 

James' hazel eyes were burning holes through David McLaggen's skull when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turned around to see Eleanora smiling at him but there was something deep burning in her dark brown eyes. 

"Eleanora!" said James, his anger and dislike vanishing and replaced with love and relief as he hugged her "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

"No, he didn't hurt me. He ruined my book, James." said Eleanora as she buried her face onto James shoulder and then mumbled "I hate him." 

"Me too." said James in agreement as he sniffed the jasmine and mint fragrance in her hair "He's such an ass." 

"Don't take it easy on him. Give him a hard time." said Eleanora with a grin as she looked at James. 

James smiled brilliantly as he kissed Eleanora passionately "I promise." 

"Good. I love you" said Eleanora with a soft smile as she pressed a kiss on James' cheek.

"I love you too." said James, his hazel eyes softening as he smiled lovingly at Eleanora and marched onto the Quidditch pitch determined to beat David McLaggen. 

James and David started to fly around the pitch and as they began and proceeded it was clear that it was a rough competition between them. David hurled insults with a smug expression at James who clenched his jaw and held back from kicking David off his broom. Instead, James did what he did best, be the Chaser and attempt to get the Quaffle through the hoops. Although James Potter was incredibly talented and skilled at being the Chaser, it was clear after a while that David McLaggen was equally good. He had scored four and James had scored four. The scores were tied. The one who managed to get the Quaffle through the hoops would win. Although James was high above soaring and flying in the sky, Eleanora could see and sense his frustration. Eleanora knew how important this position was to James and how much he loved Quidditch. Quidditch was his passion and he loved it so much. But Eleanora knew that James was outmatched. David was better than James and everyone was starting to sense it. Sirius was biting back a groan as he muttered words of encouragement for his best friend, Louis was shaking his head in dismay and Chloe looked absolutely shocked at how the competition had turned out. James was furious at himself for not being good enough. The anger at David McLaggen touching and insulting his precious and pure Eleanora was rushing and throbbing through him and the humiliation at being outmatched by McLaggen. 

David McLaggen smirked at James who looked furious "Final score, Potter! May the best man win!" 

"Oh don't worry!" retorted James cockily with a smirk "I will." 

David McLaggen laughed as he flew towards James and knocked him off the broom eliciting gasps from everyone in the stadium and a scream of horror from Eleanora who saw James dangling onto the broom, holding onto dear life. She felt terror and fear for James and then she saw David McLaggen flying towards the hoops with the Quaffle. She didn't hear Sirius' indignant yells of foul play or whispers of excitement as the crowd watched the spectacle that was happening, she only saw James trying to successfully mount onto the broom and then fly behind McLaggen quickly but David was far from his reach and almost near the goalposts. 

Perhaps it was how David smirked at James, perhaps it was because David almost killed her boyfriend by knocking him off, perhaps it was because David threw her book into the mud that Eleanora did what she next did. 

With a smirk, David raised his arm to throw and aim the Quaffle into the goalposts when Eleanora took a steady step forward and in a very quiet and low voice muttered "Confundus." 

David suddenly shuddered and the Quaffle fell from his grip and James Potter caught it expertly and flying swiftly, he threw it skillfully into the goalposts, scoring the final and winning goal, confirming him as the Chaser of the Gryffindor Team. Sirius sighed in relief as he started cheering along with everyone in the stadium who was clapping and Eleanora smiled triumphantly as she proudly clapped for James who was grinning and waving madly at everyone. 

James finally came towards them and Eleanora smiled at him brilliantly as he laughed and took her in his arms and twirled her around "I DID IT!!!"

"You did it!!!" said Eleanora happily as she kissed James lovingly "I knew you could do it!" 

"Really? You didn't think I was going to lose, you know when I was hanging off my broom?" asked James seriously as he looked into Eleanora's dark eyes that turned fearful.

"I was so scared." mumbled Eleanora her hands shaking as she held James tightly and truthfully she was frightened. Seeing James hanging off the broom, the possibility of him falling to the ground and hurting himself or even worse had bought a kind of fear that she had never felt before "But I never lost faith in you." 

James smiled and before he could say anything Sirius came up to him and hugged him as he started dramatically sobbing "OH PRONGS! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER!!!"

Eleanora started laughing at Sirius' dramatics and how James looked like Sirius was crushing the life out of him by hugging him. James hugged Sirius back as he grinned "Not getting rid of me so easily, Padfoot." 

"OH THANK MERLIN YOU'RE ALIVE! I -" began Sirius dramatically as he stopped hugging James and examined his face for injuries but before he could go further he was pulled away by an amused Louis.

"Sometimes, you embarrass me." said Louis with a grin as he looked affectionately at his boyfriend. 

Sirius laughed as he hugged his boyfriend and started nuzzling him affectionately and Louis high fived James "Good to see you in one piece, mate. You were lucky." 

"Yeah. I guess I was." said James with a bright smile but his eyes were thoughtful as he looked at Eleanora and then the ring he wore on his finger.

Louis sharp eyes suddenly looked around and then asked in a startled voice "Where is Chloe?" 

Eleanora looked around in alarm because Chloe wasn't there but then suddenly Chloe appeared behind Eleanora scaring her as she uttered a little scream making her friend scream back, almost giving her a heart attack "Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" 

"Sorry." said Chloe apologetically as Eleanora calmed down and the rest of them started laughing "I just had something important to do." 

"What?" asked Louis his eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

"Well, you're about to know it in three - two and one!" said Chloe with a self - satisfied smile as she looked over at something behind them and they all turned to see Professor McGonagall marching towards David McLaggen with an outraged expression on her face as she dragged David by his ear, talking about how he could have killed a student, how she was ashamed of his behavior and how he was going to regret it because a month of detention wouldn't be enough. 

Eleanora started chuckling as she understood what Chloe had done "You snitched to Professor McGonagall." 

"No. I merely told her what really happened on the field and that she should come fast before James falls down and breaks his neck." said Chloe with a sweet smile as the Marauders, Eleanora and Louis shook their heads in disbelief at her "And you should have seen her face when I told her what happened. She was absolutely outraged."

James laughed cheerily "See Pads, I am Minnie's favorite student." 

"Shut up. You are not!" replied Sirius competitively but his eyes sparkled good naturedly.

Everyone groaned and the boys bickered as they walked back to their common room along with Eleanora, Chloe and Louis who were laughing at them but they fell back a little as they discussed in low whispers their plan for Friday. How they were going to sneak out of the common room and get past Filch. As they discussed in whispers, Sirius and James joined them asking them what they were planning and the three Hufflepuffs just smiled and shook their heads, keeping the truth away from them. At that moment, Remus and Peter appeared and Chloe squealed as she ran towards her boyfriend and kissed him and Sirius and Louis approached Peter and started filling him in on what happened to James. 

James stood beside Eleanora and smiled at her fondly "Thank you." 

"What for?" asked Eleanora in alarm, wondering whether James knew about her confunding McLaggen. 

"You saved my life." replied James with so much love and admiration in his eyes that Eleanora forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"I didn't." said Eleanora, shaking her head as she laughed "You did it all by yourself." 

James showed her the ring that he always wore on his finger since last Christmas Eve "You charmed this to bring me luck and protection. And today somehow, you saved my life." 

"James." said Eleanora in a low and husky voice not knowing what to say because she was in a turmoil of emotions but James kissed her adoringly and passionately as his arms curled around her protectively. She felt so much more than she thought it was possible for her to feel and she felt it all for James. She kissed back James as she put her arms around his neck and tugged on his hair, making him moan into her kiss and bite her lip, making her gasp and with a cocky smile, James slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battles with each other, tasting each other and wanting more of each other as the need for more grew stronger -

"OI !!! COULD YOU TWO PLEASE KEEP THE PDA TO A MINIMUM! THIS IS A SCHOOL!" yelled Sirius interrupting them and breaking them apart as laughter flitted across the room.

James and Eleanora grinned at each other and James leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear "To be continued, love."


	68. The Beast

"Okay." breathed Louis as he took out his wand "This is insane." 

"Louis, I'd appreciate it if you could breathe a little quieter." whispered back Eleanora as they quietly climbed up the stairs leading to the third floor corridor. 

It was a Friday night and Eleanora, Chloe and Louis had snuck out of their beds at precisely midnight not waking up their roommates. Then seeing that the coast was clear, they had snuck out and tip toed out of the dark Hufflepuff common room with their wands in their hands. Eleanora, Louis and Chloe had discussed how to sneak into the third corridor which was fiercely guarded by Filch when Eleanora had remembered James' invisibility cloak. But as much as she wanted to borrow it, something in her made her not touch that cloak. It was special to James and it was a family heirloom passed onto her boyfriend by his father. What if something happened to it? Eleanora would be held responsible and she didn't want to take it away from James because it belonged to him. This meant that they were going out there undisguised and totally visible to everyone and that was a huge risk. So after a day of researching in the library, Eleanora had found a charm that would make them invisible and after a few attempts, had managed to get it right. Now they were invisible but there was still the risk of being found by Filch or even worse Professor McGonagall. Eleanora knew that this was a bad idea that would get them expelled but her gut told her to keep on going and find out whether Matt was really right about everything. 

It had been hard keeping it a secret from James. James was so loving and caring, but he hadn't noticed Eleanora exchanging anxious looks with Chloe and Louis and keeping a sharper and more observant eye on what was happening. Eleanora felt guilty about keeping secrets from James. She didn't like that she was keeping this important matter of sneaking out in the night to find a dangerous object hidden in Hogwarts from James but she just knew that if she involved James, James would be excited but he would try to stop her. He would tell her that what Louis and Chloe kept telling her on and on, that Matt was just joking around with her and that she shouldn't take it seriously. But Matt wasn't joking, she had seen the truth in the young boy's eyes. And she had felt something was off about Hogwarts when she had arrived. If that something was this, she had to know what it was. Even if it meant keeping a secret from James. 

She pushed James away from her mind because the feeling of guilt was too much to bear and the three of them concentrated on getting to the third floor corridor. As they moved into the third floor corridor that was forbidden, they saw Filch marching up and down the corridor as if he was a soldier guarding precious cargo.

"Okay, genius." whispered Chloe in a low voice and Eleanora could feel her tense in panic "What's the plan?" 

"I thought we could get past him unnoticed." replied Eleanor in a whisper.

"Oh great. That's your plan!" whispered back Louis furtively, his blue eyes bright with sarcasm and worry "Get past Filch? Are you mad?" 

"Okay, I'll think of a thing." replied Eleanora holding back a sigh as she watched Filch 

"What thing?" whispered Chloe, done with her best friend. 

"I don't know, it's a thing. I haven't stopped thinking yet. Respect the thing." snapped Eleanora, her mind racing with possibilities of how to get past Filch. 

But Filch had heard her because he turned around to face them and saw nothing yet yelled out "Who's there? I know you are there!"

Eleanora, Chloe and Louis swallowed their panic gasps and hid behind a column as Filch roamed the corridor with his sharp eyes and his lit candlestick "Show yourselves you filthy -"

"Okay, nobody panic." breathed Eleanora as she leaned on the pillar with Louis beside her and next to him was Chloe.

"Because you have a plan." replied Louis in worry and anticipation as he closed his eyes and opened it to see his best friend smiling slightly and apologetically at him.

"Yeah. Just this one." said Eleanora with a small and worried smile as she took out her wand and muttered "Prorsus Ignari !"

Filch who was muttering about students out of bed suddenly stiffened and paralyzed as he fell onto the floor unconscious. The three Hufflepuffs crept anxiously towards him to find, Filch lying on the floor with his eyes closed and his whole body paralyzed. 

"He'll be fine." replied Eleanora reassuringly as she stepped over Filch's unconscious body.

Louis gulped as he looked at Eleanora in admiration and awe "Sometimes, I forget how absolutely brilliantly frightening you are."

Eleanora smiled at Louis and Chloe looked incredulous as she looked at Filch and then at Eleanora "Oh my god, what did you do? Is he dead?" 

"No. He is temporarily unconscious." said Eleanora in a matter of fact tone "He's in a deep sleep, no harm done." 

"Why didn't you just use the full body - bind curse on him?" asked Louis curiously as he explored the corridor. 

"Too risky." replied Eleanora, shaking her head "It would have paralyzed Filch but he still would have been able to hear, see, think and feel properly." 

"Will he wake up?" asked Chloe as she opened a door in the third corridor and found nothing. 

"In about two hours." said Eleanora as she looked at her watch and then at her best friends "So chop, chop! Come on, we have no time to lose!" 

"What are we looking for?" whispered Chloe as she walked silently through the corridor. 

"Something odd. Something out of place. Something that doesn't ring true." replied Eleanora as she examined the door of one of the classrooms and tapped it and then pressed her ear to listen for sound. 

"Sounds easy." replied Louis with a grin as he followed Eleanora who was quietly and slowly walking towards the last door at the end of the corridor. "What are you -" 

"Shush." said Eleanora putting a finger up to her lips as she stood up straight, her eyes wide and Louis and Chloe knew that was the expression that their best friend wore when she knew something no one else did. "Am I going mad? No, really shush! I'm insane!" 

"Eleanora." sighed Chloe as she shook her head at her best friend who was pressing her ear to the last door. "Come on, let's go. There's nothing here." 

There was a moment of silence and then Eleanora looked at her best friends "If there is nothing here... why do I hear a deep, rumbling sound on the other side of the door?" 

Eleanora raised her eyebrows at Louis and Chloe who exchanged panicked and anxious glances with each other and then Eleanora tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Why is it locked?" whispered Eleanora knowingly and curiously, a small smile painting her face. 

"We should go." said Chloe who felt anxious and scared and was now looking around to see if anyone else was there. 

Louis nodded at Eleanora and Eleanora grinned as she pointed her wand at the locked door as she muttered "Alohomora." 

The door creaked open and Eleanora slowly opened the door and walked into the darkness of the room followed by Louis and Chloe. Louis held onto Eleanora's hand and Eleanora squeezed his hand comfortingly. Chloe reached out for Louis arm in the darkness and held onto him for comfort and reassurance. They couldn't see anything, it was dark but they could hear heavy, rumbling breathing. A breathing that wasn't human. 

"It's so dark in here. I can't see a thing." muttered Louis as he took out his wand and whispered "Lumos!"

The light at the end of Louis' wand illuminated the room and diminished the darkness. It also made Eleanora's eyes widen in excitement and disbelief, Louis jump back in terror and Chloe squeal in fright because right in front of them was a three headed dog, with three enormous and giant heads, three black noses that were snoring loudly and three vicious looking mouths that were drooling. It was unlike anything that they had ever seen and they were frightened, excited and shocked at the sight of the dangerous creature in front of them. 

Louis was the first to find his tongue despite the enormous shock "What. Is. That?" 

"Oh, it's a three headed hound." answered Eleanora easily as she smiled in excitement looking at the beautiful creature that was chained in front of her. Her best friends felt terror and horror at seeing the creature but she was absolutely fascinated and excited to see a three headed dog for real "And it's right here in Hogwarts!" 

"A three headed dog." said Chloe a little faintly as she looked at the dangerous sight before her. 

"I know! Isn't it beautiful!" exclaimed Eleanora in the excitement of a three year old who had just received the best birthday present ever.

"Only to you would a dangerous three headed dog be beautiful." whispered Louis in exasperation and amusement and then tugged at Eleanora's arm "We need to get out of here. Come on." 

But Eleanora was utterly fascinated with this creature and she would not move "Oh look at this beastie? Isn't he gorgeous? How big is he?" 

"I really don't want to know." replied Chloe, the woman who had some common sense in her "We have to go, Eleanora. This is dangerous!" 

Eleanora turned around to face Chloe with a reassuring smile "Oh he isn't dangerous. Well, I suppose he is. It all depends on your perspective." 

"It's got three heads. And there are three of us." said Louis glaring at Eleanora whose love for magical creatures exceeded everything "It's going to eat us alive!" 

"He's not going to eat us alive. He's asleep." replied Eleanora with a shrug as she folded her arms and looked at Louis who groaned. 

"Regardless, we need to get going." said Chloe firmly and then suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth in fright.

"What? No!" protested Eleanora clasping her hands "This is a three headed dog! Do you know I've actually never seen one in real life and now here he is in Hogwarts! What are the chances?" 

"Elle, we really need to go." said Louis who had taken a step back and was looking at something behind her. 

"Why?" asked Eleanora with a small laugh "It's asleep. It's harmless when it's asleep." 

"Noora." said Chloe, her eyes alight in terror "Do you hear any snoring?"

Eleanora was about to retort something when she realized the heavy and rough breathing had stopped and she slowly turned around to see the three headed hound facing her with menacing growls "Ah. Yes. Well. Blimey." 

She was looking straight into the eyes of a fierce and raging monstrous dogs who had now arisen and was filling the whole space of the room from the floor to the ceiling. Three pairs of angry eyes, three pairs of sniffing noses and three pairs of vicious teeth dripping with yellow saliva was now standing still in front of her, staring at her. She heard the thunderous and menacing growls that the three headed dogs were making and knew that it would end up in disaster. 

"Well, given the circumstances, I suggest -" said Eleanora as she backed away slowly still maintaining eye contact with six pairs of furious eyes "RUN !!!" 

The three of them dashed swiftly out of the room screaming as the three headed dog growled and roared and Eleanora shut and locked the door and ran behind her best friends not caring about anything except getting to the common room safely without being caught. Eleanora was sure that half of Hogwarts had heard their screams and they all panted as they sprinted up to the Hufflepuff Common Room and got there safely. 

Eleanora, Louis and Chloe caught their breath as they fell onto the comfy sofa, so many thoughts running through their minds. And Louis summed it all up in one sentence "That was fucking insane! I'm never doing that again!" 

Eleanora was breathing heavily as she replied "Good. Because we're never going there again." 

"We were almost eaten by a three headed hound!" exclaimed Chloe as she took in air to her lungs "What the hell is a dangerous creature like that doing here?" 

"I don't know." replied Eleanora clueless. She had planned this late night escapade to find answers but had ended up being more confused. 

"I do." replied Louis shortly as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. When he saw Chloe and Eleanora look at him inquiringly, he looked back at them incredulously "Didn't you see?" 

"See what?" asked Eleanora whose mind was still on the three headed hound and it's wild and terrifying eyes and how it had almost devoured her and her best friends. 

"That beast. It was standing on a trap door." replied Louis confidently looking at a stunned Chloe and a shocked Eleanora "Whatever it was doing there, it was guarding something." 

The three of them were silent for a few moments and then Chloe sighed "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Tonight was dreadfully risky. We could have been killed!" 

"I'm sorry." mumbled Eleanora sincerely, feeling bad as she looked at Chloe apologetically.

Chloe nodded accepting the apology silently and then Louis intervened "We should all go to bed. Tomorrow we can talk about it." 

"Good night." 

"Sleep tight." 

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."


	69. Forever and Ever

Eleanora, Chloe and Louis had not had a good night's sleep. They had laid on their beds, tossing and turning in anxious fright, thinking about the three headed dog locked inside of a room in the third floor corridor in Hogwarts which was supposed to be the safest place in the world. They had woken up with dark circles underneath their eyes, sleepiness still sleeping through them as they got dressed and ready for their classes with the thought of the three headed hound haunting them. They had been greeted by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and they all sat at the Gryffindor table thinking of their adventure last night while the students cheerfully chattered and laughed having no idea of what was hiding in Hogwarts. 

Eleanora, Chloe and Louis stifled their yawns throughout breakfast and blinked the sleepiness out of their eyes but it was all in vain because the night without sleep had made them useless. Eleanora stirred her porridge meaninglessly as she heard the distant sound of James laughing at how Sirius was teasing Peter and wondered what the beast had been guarding. Was it the Philosopher's Stone? Was it hidden underneath the trap door in Hogwarts? Could Lord Voldemort infiltrate Hogwarts and try to rob the Philosopher's Stone? 

"Earth to Eleanora?" asked a familiar voice getting the attention of Eleanora and Eleanora blinked sleepily coming out of her buzzing thoughts. "Honey, what's wrong?" 

Eleanora saw James looking at her in concern and wondered how she could tell him that she had snuck out of the Hufflepuff common room into the forbidden third floor corridor, put Filch into a temporary sleep, unlocked a locked door that hid a furious three headed dog that had almost eaten them. Instead, she smiled as she settled for a small lie covering the truth. 

"I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." 

James put his arms around Eleanora and pulled her into a bear hug "Oh sweetheart, you're working too hard. You should take a break." 

Eleanora hugged James back overwhelmed with love for him and guilt at lying to him and vowed not to do that again as she sighed "That sounds lovely but I can't." 

James broke the hug as he poured a cup of hot cocoa for Eleanora who sipped it, thankful for it's warmth and deliciousness. James watched Eleanora carefully as she drank her hot cocoa. There were dark circles underneath her eyes which meant that she hadn't slept a wink last night. Her beautiful bright eyes were tired and exhausted and thoughtful. And her hands were slightly shaking and she looked like a devastated and exhausted wreck that needed sleep. 

James' heart was full of love for his girlfriend as he pressed a kiss on Eleanora's cheek "Feel better?" 

"Yes. Thank you." replied Eleanora with a smile but she did not quite meet James' hazel eyes. 

Eleanora and James had Potions, so they walked hand in hand to class. James looked over at Eleanora who would at times trip over and apologize with an adorable, sleepy smile and decided that she needed to rest. So he pulled her hand and turned to go the other way. 

"James, where are we going?" asked Eleanora in a tired voice "The dungeons are the other way." 

"No. We're skipping classes." replied James firmly with a mischievous smile. 

"What?" exclaimed Eleanora in exasperation and began to protest "No, we are going to class!" 

"No. We are not." replied James ignoring his girlfriend's protests. 

"But today's class is important -" began Eleanora launching into her explanation on why attending classes were important but James turned around to face her.

"You're important. You need to rest, Eleanora." said James gently as he cupped her cheek "You're tired and exhausted and you need sleep." 

"I can get through class." said Eleanora with a smirk as she folded her arms "And I am not exhausted -"

James smirked as he picked up Eleanora in his arms and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her kicking and yelling "You need to sleep. Potter's orders." 

"I don't take orders from you!" yelled Eleanora as she struggled but she had to admit she had a pretty good view of James' ass from where she was "And I can't skip classes. I need to have perfect attendance this term!" 

"Oh babe, calm down." replied James in amusement as he walked up the stairs with Eleanora, his lips curling in amusement "By the way love, your ass looks great today." 

"James Potter!" exclaimed Eleanora blushing brightly, glad that James couldn't see her "Put me down now or so help me I will kill you and then bring you to life and then stab you, poison you and then kill you!" 

"Is it weird that kind of turns me on when you say it?" asked James with a grin and then he muttered the password and entered through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady. 

"James!" exclaimed Eleanora half laughing, half groaning "Why are you like this?" 

"Because I love you and I treasure you, my dear." replied James as he entered his dormitory and then lay Eleanora on his bed. "Now, sleep." 

Eleanora sat up on James bed and smirked at James knowingly "Why am I in your bed?" 

"Um - well - I - because - well -" stuttered James, turning into a blooming bright red that made Eleanora laugh "Because you would escape your bed, that's why! I'm making sure you have no way of escaping." 

"Sure, whatever you say." said Eleanora with a knowing smirk. 

"Shut up." replied James but he was smiling. 

"I didn't say anything." said Eleanora with an amused laugh as she looked at James. 

"No but you had that annoying look on your face when you know something that I don't." replied James with a smile as he sat on his bed.

Eleanora burst into laughter, forgetting about everything that had happened last night, everything that she had seen last night as she sank into James bed. "Your bed is kind of comfortable." 

"Sleep, my love." said James as he smoothed Eleanora's hair and kissed her forehead. 

But Eleanora had pulled James onto the bed and now he was next to her, their breaths mingling, their foreheads pressed together and their legs touching. James took a deep breath as he looked into the beautiful dark eyes of the girl he loves and their mouths met in a slow and sweet kiss, making Eleanora sigh in bliss as James pulled her closer towards him. Eleanora giggled as James pecked and pressed kisses everywhere on her face. 

"James, you're tickling me." replied Eleanora laughing as James pressed kisses along her jaw with a goofy smile. 

Eleanora and James lay there on his bed, kissing each other and murmuring sweet things to each other as the world outside passed them by. Eleanora loved this. She loved cuddling with James, whose arms curled around her as he softly sang to her, making her smile. Occasionally, he would press kisses onto Eleanora's neck, making her squeal and giggle while James grinned cockily. But Eleanora felt safe and secure, here in James arms she knew she was home. She felt happy as James held her and the warmth and love that exuded, lulled her into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

All Eleanora knew as she fell into a deep slumber that she wanted James in her life forever. 

Forever and ever.


	70. Meeting of Nobility

"Gentleman, my lady." began Eleanora in a dignified tone as she addressed Louis and Chloe who were sitting in front of her "We're here today because we want to solve the mystery of the three headed hound." 

"Indeed." replied Louis in an aristocratic voice as he lit a cigarette, making sure that Madame Pince wasn't anywhere nearby "This is the day where it all begins!" 

"Do you two really need to talk like posh, aristocratic snobs?" asked Chloe in amusement and exasperation. 

"Come, come, my dear Lady Chloe." replied Louis as he took a puff of his cigarette, making Eleanora laugh and Chloe roll her eyes in amusement "Where art thou mannerisms? That is no way to speak to people of nobility." 

"Posh, aristocratic snobs." replied Chloe affirming her point as she shook her head at them, her lips twitching in amusement "And really, who are you pretending to be?" 

"I am the Duke of Cambridge, Henry Peterborough, first of the seven sons of Lord Peterborough. My father died of a tragic accident. He was trampled to death by a herd of horses let loose by a wild neighbor and now I have taken his place." replied Louis with an air of pretentious elegance that made Chloe and Eleanora laugh. 

"And I am the Countess of Paris, Lady Cassandra Supercalifragalisticexpialidocias." said Eleanora in a very heavy and terrible french accent as she joined in the fun. Louis barked in laughter and Chloe giggled at her best friend's silliness "Even though the sound of it it something quite atrocious." 

"My dear Countess, do not insult your name nor underestimate your beauty." replied Louis with a grin as he winked at her. 

"Ah, Your Grace, you are too kind." replied Eleanora in a simpering and affected voice. 

"You two are absolutely ridiculous." stated Chloe as she laughed "Now, let's get back to business!" 

"The lady is right! We are here for a reason!" said Louis as he thumped on the table "My dear Lady Cassandra, you have great knowledge regarding magical creatures. Who is that beast we saw yesterday night?" 

Eleanora cleared her throat as she put down a very heavy looking book in front of Chloe and Louis, making them jump "That beast is a three headed hound. It's harmless when he's asleep. Except when it's awake, he's only desire is to rip out and devour the living human being in front of him. But maybe not the people he likes."

"You mean to tell me this dreadful three headed dog likes people?" asked Chloe her eyes widening in shock as she looked at Eleanora and then at the picture of the three headed dog in the book.

"Of course." answered Eleanora with certainty and fondness "Every lonely beast has a favorite companion." 

There was silence for a few moments and then Louis asked "What else do we know about him?" 

"Well, I've learned about this dog in Care of Magical Creatures. Three headed dogs are very rare creatures, you know." said Eleanora with a grin, thinking back to the excitement she felt when she first saw the three headed hound "And each head serves a different purpose." 

Chloe looked befuddled and Louis narrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean each head serves a different purpose?" 

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, Your Grace." replied Eleanora with a cheeky grin, the french accent still present in her voice "Cerberus had three heads and each head had an independent and individual personality. One was smart, the other was alert and the last was sleepy."

"Yeah, well, we were too busy trying not to get killed to notice all that." retorted Chloe smartly as Eleanora chuckled and then Chloe realized something "Cerberus?" 

"Oh yeah, I named him Cerberus." replied Eleanora airily as if it was no big deal "I mean, it wasn't exactly nice calling him the three headed hound now, was it?" 

"You named that monstrous beast?" asked Louis, his eyes wide in surprise as he crossed his arms and looked at Eleanora.

"Um - yes." replied Eleanora meekly.

"Why on earth would you name him Cerberus?" asked Louis in shock, exasperation and disbelief. 

"Um - that's a good question." said Eleanora with a bright smile "So basically, three headed dogs are prominent in Greek and Roman stories and are also known as hell-hounds. The chief of all these hell hounds was Cerberus, Guardian to the Underworld, hound of Hades, who stands guard to the Underworld. His job is to let you into hell but prevent you from leaving there." 

"Lovely. You're a cheery one." replied Chloe sarcastically but she was smiling.

"So basically like what's happening now. This Cerberus is guarding something important and valuable." said Louis seriously as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

All of them grew solemn and Eleanora nodded "Yeah. Something so important that a person has to go through a hell hound to find it." 

"Who would risk it?" asked Chloe her voice dropping into a whisper and the three of them exchanged anxious looks. 

"Someone mad." replied Eleanora as she looked into the worried faces of Louis and Chloe "Someone who would stop at nothing to achieve immeasurable power." 

"He wouldn't do it." said Louis shaking his head and they all knew who he was talking about "He wouldn't walk into Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world." 

"Not quite sure about that." joked Chloe but there was fright in her eyes.

"Dumbledore is in Hogwarts. He is scared of Dumbledore because Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard ever." said Louis as he bit his lip "He wouldn't dare come into Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore is here." 

"So is Cerberus guarding the Philosophers Stone?" asked Chloe curiously. 

"What else could it be?" asked Eleanora as she sighed "All of this seems like a coincidence. And never ignore a coincidences."

"So what do we do?" asked Louis, a hint of worry in his voice as he looked at Eleanora. 

"We stay low." said Eleanora with a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair "We try to figure out all of this. And we pretend like none of this happened." 

"We're not going to do anything?" asked Chloe in surprise and indignation. 

"No. We're going to stay away from the third floor corridor because it's none of our business." replied Eleanora firmly, giving a stare that silenced Louis and Chloe. "If Dumbledore has hidden the Stone in Hogwarts, it's his business to keep it safe. Not ours." 

"But -" 

"No. No more breaking the rules." said Eleanora shaking her head as she looked at Louis and Chloe "Last night, you almost got killed because of the stupid risk I made you take to satisfy my curiosity. That was reckless and irresponsible of me and it's never going to happen again."

"You know, Elle. It wasn't so bad." said Louis with a small, mischievous smile as he took Eleanora's hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, if we died at least we died together." replied Chloe, good humor dancing in her blue eyes. 

"Thanks guys." replied Eleanora laughing and looking at them gratefully "I love you." 

"Affection blossoms in my heart for you too, Countess Cassandra Supercalifragilis -" began Louis gallantly and then the three of them burst into laughter as Eleanora and Louis began bantering, pretending to be nobility and Chloe laughed at their ridiculous shenanigans.


	71. Sure Thing

It was spring in Hogwarts and Eleanora was ecstatic as she chattered delightedly walking hand in hand with James through the grounds of Hogwarts. It was absolutely beautiful to Eleanora who loved the newness and magic of Spring. She looked around taking in the colorful and magical blooms of flowers and zesty liveliness of greenery surrounding her. Children were laughing as they sat under the shade of trees and ran and frolicked and played with the Giant Squid tickling it as they giggled. The Great Lake was blue, a shining, shimmering and deep blue with hints of green, small and tiny waves lapping against the surface. The wind no longer had the frosty bite but was playful and happy as it blew through the branches of the trees and tousled the hair of the students. The sky was clear with small white fluffy clouds floating above peacefully, promising no rain on such a beautiful day.

Eleanora squeezed James hand as she smiled happily at him "Isn't it a wonderful day to be alive? I wonder what it would be like to live every day where it's spring." 

James smiled at Eleanora's energy and enthusiasm and was going to reply when Remus who was accompanying them cut across with a tired expression "You'd get sick of it."

"I suppose so. But it would be so beautiful every day that I wouldn't have the heart to get sick of it!" said Eleanora excitedly as she put an arm around Remus who smiled a little "Cheer up, Remus! Forget all your study blues and enjoy this wonderful day!" 

"How you're happy all the time, I never know." replied James in amusement as he laughed at Eleanora and Remus. 

"Well, I'm not happy all the time. But it's impossible to stay sad on a day like this." said Eleanora as she took a breath of fresh spring air. 

"Aren't you worried about your NEWTS?" asked Remus, a smile making its way onto his tired face. "The work this term is killing me."

"Oh I am." replied Eleanora truthfully and then looked around her "But spring is here and I've forgotten all about my NEWTS. NEWTS seem so shallow and unimportant compared to all this beauty in this world." 

"Well, I'm glad that you are happy." said James with a fond smile as he placed a kiss on Eleanora's hair, the fragrance of rose and lemon wafting "And I agree, it is a wonderful day! The sky is blue, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming -" 

"Peter has a date." completed Sirius who was thoroughly amused with this conversation while Louis laughed along. 

"I know! How on earth did Mary MacDonald agree to go out with him?" asked James in a teasingly shocked voice. 

"Hey, Peter's a nice guy. And Mary's a nice girl." said Chloe defending the chubby and innocent boy who was harmless from James and Sirius' teasing and then looked at Remus fondly "Girls like nice guys." 

Remus smiled affectionately at Chloe and kissed her cheek and then Sirius jumped in teasingly "Then why is Eleanora going out with Prongs?" 

"OI!" protested James as he smacked Sirius over his head, both of them laughing as they began to wrestle playfully. 

Eleanora, Remus, Louis and Chloe laughed at their silliness and while James and Sirius wrestled, Remus, Louis, Eleanora and Chloe chatted about light hearted school happenings. The three Hufflepuffs steered the conversation away from the three headed hound that they had seen a few nights before and although they had tried their best to forget it and move on with, they still kept thinking about it. A three headed hound was not something that they could easily forget. But they pushed all the dark and ominous thoughts away from their minds as they enjoyed the wonderful, crisp and fresh spring evening and eventually Remus and Chloe wandered off while Louis ran towards the Great Lake to tickle the Giant Squid, leaving Eleanora behind. 

Eleanora sat underneath an old but beautiful apple tree and smiled feeling content. James came towards her with a big grin and Eleanora smiled at him "Where's Sirius?" 

"Oh, after I won our wrestling competition, he went to the lake to make fun of the Giant Squid with Louis." said James as he sat beside his girlfriend. 

"That sounds fun." said Eleanora looking at Louis and Sirius laughing together as the Giant Squid splashed water onto them "Shall we join them?" 

"Stay here with me." said James, his fingers curling around Eleanora's wrist and pulling her down "I want to cuddle with you." 

"You're such a dork, Potter." replied Eleanora with a laugh as she leaned into the warmth of her boyfriend's arms around her. 

"But I'm your dork." replied James with a happy and infatuated smile as he kissed her face, making her giggle and blush. 

"I love spring." sighed Eleanora in content "Everything is much more alive and happier in spring. Spring makes me so happy." 

"If I had my way Eleanora, I would let not let sadness and suffering spoil your life, and only give you happiness and joy all the days of your life." said James in a serious and sentimental voice as he looked at the woman he loved, wanting to see her happy all the time.

"But that wouldn't be wise. We all must taste sadness and bitterness in our lives." replied Eleanora thoughtfully as she looked out into the beautiful blue sky that stretched for miles and miles. "Well, mine will come one day and I hope I'll be brave enough to face it." 

"Let's not talk about unhappy things on this beautiful day." said James feeling uneasy at the thought of Eleanora going through sadness and suffering and hoping that miserable day would never come "It's a day to be happy!" 

"You're right." replied Eleanora with a smile that made her dark brown eyes sparkle with life and joy "It is a splendid day. Not even my poor marks in Potions can spoil my mood." 

James barked with laughter "That's good to hear. And what's more good is that there will be so many more sunny spring days to come, Princess. You can enjoy it to your heart's content." 

"Do you know when spring comes, the first thing Louis, Chloe and I do is have a picnic?" said Eleanora reminiscently, her thoughts present in the past days where her best friends and her would get food from the kitchens and have a picnic near the Great Lake on spring day. "It's so fun. We must have another picnic soon. All of us." 

"I'll get the Butterbeer." volunteered James with a cheeky grin and was rewarded with a punch to his knee by his girlfriend.

"James!" 

"Alright, Miss Prefect." replied James laughing at Eleanora's scandalized expression and then whispered softly as his breath tickled her ear "We could have another midnight picnic. Just the two of us." 

Eleanora felt goosebumps at the warmth of James' breath and his fingers lingering and running down her arms gently, making her blush and remember their first date together. Eleanora was breathless as she whispered back "I'd really like that." 

And she took hold of James hand and their fingers intertwined with each other perfectly as she said "Just the two of us." 

James cupped Eleanora's face in his hands as he kissed her sweetly and gently and then after a few moments, both of them were kissing each other fervently, as James arms tightened around Eleanora's waist and Eleanora moaned into the kiss, wanting to taste more of James. James felt himself get turned on as Eleanora moaned his name into their kiss and he kissed her harder and lovingly, his hands running under her white jumper and slowly yet desperately touching her warm sun kissed skin. Eleanora was losing her mind when suddenly she remembered they were on the grounds of Hogwarts and there were dozens of students who could see them and with incredible effort broke the kiss.

James pupils were dilated as he gasped for breath and Eleanora dazedly said "We can't - not here." 

"Why not?" asked James who was still intoxicated by Eleanora and placed a sweet and electric kiss on her neck. 

"Everyone can see us, James." replied Eleanora who badly wanted James to touch her, to tease her, to make her his but right now wasn't the time or the place "This isn't the time or the place -"

"Let's go somewhere else then." said James with a mischievous teasing smile that Eleanora couldn't resist but at that very moment a familiar and happy voice called her name, getting her attention.

"ELEANORA!" 

Eleanora looked around to see Matt bounding up towards her in excitement and smiled at the small boy. It was none other than the blonde haired, curious green eyed Matt who had told her about his theories on the Philosopher's Stone and the forbidden third floor corridor and so far had been right about it. 

"Hello Matt." greeted Eleanora with a lovely smile and the young boy grinned in return "You're soaking wet. What have you been doing?" 

"Oh I've been having great fun tickling the Great Squid and splashing about in the Great Lake." said Matt who was soaked from head to foot making James laugh "And before that I chased Mrs. Norris around the castle with Charlie. It was great fun until Filch came along but we ran away from him." 

"You shouldn't really bother Mrs. Norris, Matt. She's a nice cat." said Eleanora who was amused and exasperated at the same time as she took out her wand and muttered a hot air charm to warm and dry Matt, not seeing James smile softly at her. 

"She's nice only to you." scoffed Matt as he sat in between James and Eleanora and made himself comfortable "She's the devil to the rest of us. Why is she so horrible to us, Eleanora? I want to know." 

"Maybe because you chase her around all day." said Eleanora with a smile as she booped Matt's nose. "How have you been?" 

"Oh I'm great." began Matt, comfortable in talking to Eleanora about everything that he had been up to "I tied a string to Charlie's loose tooth and pulled it. Only it wouldn't come off so I pulled it harder until the tooth came off and there was a blood fountain in Charlie's mouth. He had to go to Madame Pomfrey who gave him some nasty potion to drink and I offered to drink half of it for him but he wouldn't share it with me. I'm telling you Eleanora, Charlie can be ever so mean." 

"Why on earth would you want Charlie's tooth?" asked Eleanora puzzled and amused by Matt's ridiculous pranks while James just chuckled.

"Why, to make a cool necklace, of course!" exclaimed Matt in delight "We're collecting everyone's loose teeth to make the longest and coolest necklace ever! Right now I've got twenty one teeth. Isn't that cool, Eleanora?" 

"Yes, it's very cool." answered James mischievously before Eleanora could, because he liked this mischief making boy. "I could probably pull out Snape's teeth and gift them to you, champ." 

Matt's eyes widened but Eleanora intervened "No, no, he's not doing that. James is not pulling off anyone's teeth." 

"Best not to have Snivellus' teeth. They're rotten and ugly." whispered James loudly and conspiratorially earning an exasperated look from Eleanora and a loud laugh from Matt. 

"I know, he's no fun at all. He's almost as bad as Rory." said Matt, chattering on happily to his favorite person in the world "Say, Eleanora, do you know Rory has a girlfriend? Her name is Elizabeth but we call her Liza. She's great fun. But Jessica says that Liza goes about catching men and Rory is just an innocent fish in the net. What did she mean by that, Eleanora? I want to know." 

James was chortling as he held his sides, laughing loudly and Eleanora's eyes sparkled in good humor "Liza is a lovely girl. She's not someone who goes around catching men. And I advise you not to listen to Jessica. She's a -"

" - terrible, nasty gossip." finished Matt calmly but still persisted trying to get information on the subject that had aroused his curiosity and fascinated him beyond everything "But if you wanted to catch a man, Eleanora, how would you do it? How do you catch a man? How did you catch James?" 

James was in fits of laughter and Eleanora replied in a calm and dignified manner "I suggest you ask Jessica. It seems she knows more about this particular topic than I do." 

"I will the next time I see her." resolved Matt in determination and Eleanora realized her mistake. 

"Matt, no!" exclaimed Eleanora, horrified at the thought of Matt asking Jessica how to catch a man "Don't do that." 

"Why not?" asked Matt curiously.

"Because - because - it's not proper to ask a lady such questions." replied Eleanora grasping onto straws and James gave Eleanora a thumbs up as he grinned.

"Nice save, babe." said James with a grin and then ruffled Matt's hair "Matt, a pretty face can catch a man but it takes a strong character and a good sense of humor to keep hold of him." 

Eleanora felt herself blush as James looked at her with a loving smile and then winked at her. 

Matt seemed to ponder on those words and asked James "Is that how Eleanora caught you?" 

Eleanora started spluttering and James grinned as he replied "Yes, yes, it is. Eleanora's funny and smart and kind and the best person I know. It's easy to fall in love with her."

Eleanora felt herself flushing scarlet at James' words and felt deeply touched and moved. She smiled and then changed the topic "Matt, promise me you won't ask Jessica about how to catch a man."

"Fine. I won't." said Matt with an air of resignation and then his curious mind found new topics to talk about "But that's because you asked me not to. Eleanora, I want to grow a beard as long as Dumbledore's. Do you think I can do it? I was telling Charlie that and he told me that I couldn't even grow a mustache. But that's because he's jealous that I'm top of the class. Do you know that, Eleanora? I got top marks for History of Magic quiz yesterday and Professor Binns was properly shocked. I thought ghosts couldn't feel but I'm sure he felt gobsmacked when he read out my marks. I went and shoved my marks into Rory's face and told him that I sure belong to Ravenclaw." 

"And what did he say?" asked Eleanora in interest, wanting to know the sensible prefect's reaction to Matt's action. 

"He took ten points from Ravenclaw because I disrespected him by making him look bad in front of everyone. I didn't mean to do that. All I wanted to do was show him I belonged in Ravenclaw." said Matt cheerfully but there was a hint of misery in his voice and James and Eleanora exchanged looks "Honest, Eleanora, sometimes I feel like I can't do anything properly." 

"Don't put yourself down like that." said James honestly and firmly "And don't listen to Rory. He sounds like a terrible prefect." 

"You are a bright and wonderful boy, Matt." said Eleanora truthfully as she gently ruffled Matt's hair "Ten points to Ravenclaw." 

"What for?" asked Matt puzzled but at the same time a small smile making its way onto his face.

"For being top of the class." said Eleanora with a grin and the young boy next to her grinned back at her. 

"Thanks, Eleanora. You know, you're the only proper prefect that I can talk to. You never make me feel stupid." said Matt, his chattering tongue back, making Eleanora smile in surprise and happiness and James look at Eleanora in affection and love "You're really fun. Say, Eleanora, do you know I'm engaged?" 

"Oh?" asked Eleanora in surprise, knowing that every time Matt came around he bought so many ridiculous tales and unbelievable surprises.

"I'm not going to marry her yet, Eleanora." replied Matt solemnly and Eleanora nodded as she sighed in relief. 

"That's a relief, Matt. May I ask who the lady is?" asked Eleanora in equal solemnity that must be worn on such an occasion. 

"To Stella Burnett. She's the prettiest girl in our year and she's cleverer than me." said Matt seriously not seeing James hide his laughter "She kissed me twice behind the green houses and I've given her all my chocolate frogs. It's getting pretty serious and I'm sure she's the girl I want to marry. And she promised to marry me when we are grown up and have a proper wedding." 

"Congratulations, Matt." replied Eleanora with a celebratory smile, suppressing her laughter with great difficulty. "She sounds wonderful." 

"She is. She's a good kisser and she likes to paint. Say, Eleanora, if I die, you will take care of her, won't you?" asked Matt solemnly as he looked at Eleanora. 

"Matt, don't talk such nonsense." reprimanded Eleanora, not wanting to think of the lively and mischievous boy dead. 

"It isn't nonsense. It's real. She's my promised wife, so if I die, she should be taken care of!" exclaimed Matt in an injured tone while James rolled around in laughter and Eleanora smiled slightly.

"Alright, I guess you have a point." said Eleanora, not being able to suppress a smile as she exchanged amused looks with James and then solemnly looked into Matt's eyes "I promise I'll take care of her." 

"Thank you. I can die feeling much better." said Matt with an air of childlike innocence that suddenly made tears spring into Eleanora's eyes at the thought of the loss of Matt in her life. 

"Don't you dare die, Matt." said Eleanora, her voice trembling slightly, blinking back the tears with a smile. 

Matt didn't notice the slight emotional change in Eleanora but James did as he looked at Eleanora in concern and Matt smiled brightly at Eleanora "I won't. I want to live to be a hundred years old. I want to be older than Dumbledore. I want to be the oldest living wizard. I don't want to die. I rather live." 

Eleanora smiled at the boy, feeling emotional and James seeing that Eleanora was incapable of coherent speech jumped in proposing that Matt and him should climb the apple tree and look for ripe apples to eat. Matt eagerly jumped up at the suggestion and under Eleanora's careful eye, Matt and James climbed the tree, James showing Matt how to pick the best apples and Matt retorting ridiculous facts and things that made James and Eleanora laugh. After James climbed down the tree, he helped Matt down who had an armful of apples and a cheerful grin plastered on his face. The three of them ate the sweet and crispy apples laughing and chatting and Eleanora was happy to see James getting along well with Matt who seemed to have found another hero. James smiled at Eleanora as Matt talked about how he had built a bonfire back at home and both of them thought that it was a lovely way to spend the evening. 

"Anne says that Ted Tonks and Andromeda have been dating for years now and she wishes that they would just get married and get it over with." said Matt spilling all the details to an amused James and attentive Eleanora who were munching on their apples "She says it's a sure thing even though they are different worlds apart. She says that Ted has been dating her for too long and he should just get down on one knee and make it official. I hope you won't date James for that long, Eleanora. When are you going to get married to James, Eleanora? Anne says you two are a sure thing." 

James began laughing and Eleanora was flustered and flattered at the same time as she replied in amusement and exasperation "Matt, you're a very silly boy. The way you talk is scandalous for a twelve year old boy." 

"But is it a sure thing between you and James?" persisted Matt who wasn't easily sidetracked. 

Eleanora looked at James and both of them smiled at each other lovingly and Eleanora answered easily "Yes. It's a sure thing."


	72. Rewritten

Eleanora was content and happy as life went on in Hogwarts. Classes, parties, prefect duties, study sessions and dates with James occupied her everyday life and it was enough to make her stop worrying about Cerberus locked up in the third floor corridor guarding something precious. But rarely and fleetingly, the thought of Cerberus chained up and what was hiding in Hogwarts bothered her but soon it was swept away by jokes of Louis, gossip from Chloe, pranks of the Marauders and the hard work given by her teachers that she had to grind through. She tutored Matt weekly, teaching him the History of Magic and listening to him chatter about his life as a second year. She still talked to Regulus who had very discretely shown her Keira who had smiled brightly at them making Regulus blush and look away, amusing Eleanora. She studied Ancient Runes with Angelo who like her and Remus had started on his studying for the NEWTS as early as possible and managed to look calm despite the stress he was going through. She talked to Morgan who would fill her in with funny anecdotes and occasional pieces of wisdom and sarcastic remarks. She got along well with Andrew and James and her had gone on a few double dates with Andrew and his boyfriend Luke and to Eleanora's surprise, James got on well with both of them. And in her very limited spare time, she wrote letters to her mother and Timothy, took care of magical creatures with Hagrid and had tea with him afterwards and nurtured her plants and flowers in her secret greenhouse in the Forbidden Forest. Life at Hogwarts swept her away with its business and mischief and laughter and it felt like nothing had ever changed. 

And tonight was no different. She had helped Hagrid take care of three injured mooncalves and sick nifflers who needed attention. After that, she had gone to her secret garden in the Forbidden Forest and spent hours planting, weeding, watering her plants that were growing beautiful and wonderful day by day. Some plants looked weak and fragile, so Eleanora gave them special attention as she nurtured them, hoping that they would be stronger again. It was peaceful in her secret garden, a place that no one else was there to bother her, a place that was her own. She didn't feel the hours go by and when she finished up, she realized it was late in the night and that she probably should get going back to the castle, before she was found out and punished. She had broken so many rules this term, she just didn't want to break anymore. 

So she exited her secret garden and put up the invisibility charms and the magical safeguards once more, ensuring that she was the only one who could enter it. It was a beautiful night, the dark and velvety sky was vast and eternal, dotted and sprayed with shining magically and the shadows blended into the dark. It was one of those nights where the sky was clear and devoid of clouds and all Eleanora could see was far away stars and constellations lighting up the night sky, guiding a weary traveler home and giving hope to the people who were thinking of giving up. Eleanora sighed contently as she looked at the beauty and the life in the sky, knowing that there was more to the universe than she could ever see and discover, more wonders and miracles that truly made her feel small yet so happy. It was the full moon tonight and in a distance she could hear a werewolf howling. She knew who exactly was howling for help and she felt helpless that there was nothing in her power that she could do to lessen the pain that Remus Lupin was suffering tonight. She knew that James, Sirius and Peter would be with Remus and hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous. Oh who was she kidding, those four boys always did something stupid and dangerous when they were together! She just hoped all four of them would be alright and come back to her. 

The full moon lit up the forbidden forest making it look beautiful and dangerous at the same time and Eleanora felt a small shiver run down her spine as she began to walk faster, wanting to go back to her cosy and warm common room. As she walked among the cluster of thick and tall trees, she heard a crunch of leaves near her and she stiffened in fear, her senses higher and more alert than usual and her hand automatically went towards her wand. Eleanora's breath quickened as she heard a sound of an injured creature near and against her better judgement, she slowly and quietly made her way towards where the sounds of shuffling were coming. Eleanora, with her wand ready in her hand, creeps up very quietly hiding behind a tree and sees something that sends shivers of agony and terror through her. She stifles her gasp as she looks at a hooded figure drinking silver blood from an innocent and dead unicorn. 

A unicorn is the most beautiful magical creature alive. In death, it seemed to be more divinely beautiful, even though it's mane was streaked with dirt and leaves, the poor dead unicorn shone tragically and beautifully in the moonlight. Eleanora could feel something heavy and angry and sad burst in her heart at the sight of the innocent dead creature but she felt only disgust and terror as she looked at this mysterious hooded figure drinking the silver blood of an innocent creature. Eleanora could feel her heart thumping and breath speeding and although she wanted to look away, she couldn't and something in her needed to get a closer look at the sick and twisted hooded figure who was devouring the blood of the unicorn, like a thirsty traveler who had just discovered an oasis in the desert. 

She took a step forward and then suddenly tripped over and fell all the way down, near to where the unicorn lay. The hooded figure was startled by the unlikely and unexpected intrusion and stopped drinking the blood. The dark figure dripping in unicorn blood, made its way towards Eleanora who was scrambling backwards trying to find her wand and trying to stand up but falling down because she had twisted her ankle. Eleanora couldn't help but scream in terror as the dark figure raised it's hand but before it could do anything a galloping centaur knocks the figure away from Eleanora, keeping her safe. The hooded figure scrambles and runs away, making a wise choice not to risk the wrath of a centaur. 

The centaur took a good look at Eleanora who was still breathing in relief of being saved by almost getting killed by a random hooded stranger and offered his hand to Eleanora "Are you alright?" 

"No. No. No." mumbled Eleanora shaking her head, still breathing heavily as she winced in pain, trying to stand up with the help of the centaur she recognized very well "I - I almost got killed, Firenze!" 

"You are injured, Eleanora." observed Firenze as he took a good look of Eleanora who was flinching at the pain of her twisted ankle, rubbing her aching wrist and there was a small but significant bleeding wound on her forehead "You cannot walk back to the castle. You shall ride on me." 

"Thanks." mumbled Eleanora still in shock at everything that had happened as she struggled and finally climbed onto the back of the centaur with the white blonde hair "What about the unicorn? What was that thing?" 

Firenze did not answer as he cantered on with Eleanora on his back "The forest is not safe at this time. What were you doing out here?" 

"Gardening." replied Eleanora as she gingerly touched her wound on her forehead and winced "What was that thing, Firenze?" 

Firenze kept his silence for a few moments and then posed a question "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for, Eleanora?" 

"Yes." answered Eleanora confidently because she did know only she wasn't able to remember it right now with the dizziness and shock clouding her head "No. I mean, I can't remember." 

"You and I both know that is beyond wicked to slay a pure and innocent creature such as the unicorn." continued Firenze as he sped through the woods "Only one who wishes to gain power would do such an abominable deed, because the blood of the unicorn will keep you alive but at a great price. The drinker will only have a half - life once the blood touches their lips." 

Eleanora stayed silent because she knew all of that but she sensed that Firenze had more to say "It will keep the drinker alive, especially if the drinker needs to get his hands on something more powerful that will make half of him whole again. Something with the power to restore your full strength and power and life. Something that will make you immortal."

Eleanora felt uneasy and scared as the thoughts of the Philosopher's Stone began to taunt her and Firenze asked her simply "Do you know what's hidden in the school?" 

"The Philosopher's Stone." answered Eleanora, the thought suddenly striking her like a blow to her head "The Elixir of Life. But who was that -"

"Can you think of anyone who is desperate to bide his time until he gets his power? A power hungry person who only seeks to harm what you hold dear?" asked Firenze mysteriously as he trotted through the woods. 

Eleanora felt as though a bucket of icy cold water had been dashed all over her as she gasped "You mean to say - that hooded figure was - are you kidding me?" 

"I assure you I am not in the practice of 'kidding' as you so eloquently put it." replied Firenze in a dignified tone. 

"But - here - he was here!" exclaimed Eleanora feeling terror run through her veins "That was him!" 

"Who else would it be?" asked Firenze softly and they came to the clearing of the woods where Hogwarts was in sight "This is where I leave you and bid you good night, Eleanora." 

"But - I don't understand." mumbled Eleanora, everything that had happened was too much for her and she couldn't process it all at once. 

"The Philosopher's Stone is not safe as long as he lives." said Firenze and Eleanora knew who he was talking about "It's your duty to protect it and see that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." 

Eleanora was quiet for a moment and then asked "Why me?" 

"Because it is your destiny." answered Firenze as if it was a simple answer that was right in front of her. 

"Oh thanks." replied Eleanora sassily with a smile "That was really helpful, Firenze. Your riddles just made everything much more clearer." 

Firenze looked slightly amused but he looked at Eleanora solemnly "You are safe now. The planets have been read wrongly before, even by my kind. Let's hope that it is one of those times." 

Eleanora nodded feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened tonight when Firenze addressed her but this time there was an unmistakable gravity in his voice "And Eleanora, beware for the stars have already written your fate and shaped your destiny. No matter how hard you will try to run away, you are an important part in the great story that is about to unfold." 

The serious dooming tone was clear and it implied that there would be nothing good for Eleanora in the future but Eleanora just sighed "The stars can be rewritten."

"You're a fool if you think so." said Firenze sharply, making Eleanora jump back "You are already a part of everything that is about to unfold and there is no rewriting it." 

"Thanks. That was cheerful." said Eleanora as she winced again at the sharp pain in her ankle and then she looked gratefully at Firenze "Thank you, Firenze for saving my life." 

"It was my part to play in your destiny, valiant child." said Firenze with a hint of a smile and Eleanora just smiled back at him "We will meet again as the stars have written it." 

"No arguing with the stars!" replied Eleanora jokingly and then waved at Firenze with a grateful smile "Thank you so much, Firenze. Good night." 

Firenze nodded at her and then galloped away to the darkness of the forest. Eleanora turned away and limped painfully back to the castle, groaning in pain and thinking about the dead unicorn, the hooded stranger, the Philosopher's Stone and Firenze's warnings that bought a sense of doom and fright over her. 

But what scared her the most was that Lord Voldemort might be lurking nearby and what he was planning to do. 

And if he succeeded, they would all be doomed to eternity.


	73. Aftermath

Eleanora had not been able to sleep last night. 

After going to the hospital wing with a made up story about how she had fallen down the stairs, Madame Pomfrey had fussed over her by patching up the wound on the side of her forehead, icing and treating her sprained ankle and giving her doses of five different disgusting potions and a healing balm and crutches for her leg because she refused to skip classes and rest the next day. After painfully and slowly climbing up the stairs, groaning and cursing loudly, to the distaste of the portraits, she had reached the empty Hufflepuff common room and found that everyone had gone to sleep. She had tried to sleep but the wound in her forehead kept throbbing unpleasantly and her twisted ankle ached like hell. The thoughts of the hooded figure drinking unicorn blood and getting ready to kill her haunted her. And when she did go to sleep, it was usually hazy and short lived because she would wake up after a horrible and terrifying nightmare that faded away when she woke. She had been restlessly tossing and turning and groaning in pain and muttering to herself amidst the peaceful and loud snoring of her roommates. Questions of Firenze's warnings taunted her and thoughts of the Philosopher's Stone and Lord Voldemort plagued her. She couldn't sleep. After a long time, she finally dozed off and after three hours was rudely awakened by the loud sounds of her roommates waking up and yelling good morning. Eleanora groaned and yelled out to Chloe that she wanted to sleep some more and she was thankful that Chloe didn't peek through the curtains of her bed to see what was wrong with her. Eleanora slept for a few moments and when her stomach rumbled hungrily, she groaned and got out of bed with great difficulty and showered and got dressed as she straightened her unwrinkled Hufflepuff Tie and pinned her golden prefect badge on her robes and then with great strength drank the doses of the five nasty healing potions Madame Pomfrey had given her. Then Eleanora had decided to seize the day and face the music no matter how much she wanted to stay locked away in the comfort of her dormitory. 

Now Eleanora was limping through the Great Hall to the Hufflepuff table where Chloe and Louis were already seated and busy in a heated debate about something stupid while James, Sirius and Peter accompanied them and laughed with them. She saw some students look at her in surprise and she heard an audible gasp from the Slytherin table and saw that Regulus, Morgan and Angelo looked properly shocked at the state of her. It took a lot to shock them, so Eleanora felt pleased as she grinned. And then there was Ted Tonks who was staring at her as if she was a werewolf dressed in a polka dot dress, not being able to fathom what on earth had happened to her. 

Eleanora limped towards the Hufflepuff table with a bright smile "Morning hoes! What's up?"

A spoon clattered onto the table and goblets of pumpkin juice fell as Louis, Chloe, Sirius, James and Peter gasped in concern at Eleanora's appearance. Eleanora was limping painfully on crutches and there was a patched up wound on the side of her head and her lip was split. She looked like she had gone through war and survived. 

"What's up? What's up?" screeched Louis who was the first to recover from his shock as he looked at Eleanora who sat down with great difficulty "What the hell happened to you?" 

"Good morning to you too, Louis." replied Eleanora with a grin and winced at the pain of her twisted ankle. 

"Don't avoid the question." said Chloe, pumpkin juice soaking her robes as she looked at Eleanora's injuries "What in the name of Merlin happened to you, Noora?" 

"Oh nothing. I'm fine. It's just a few small injuries." said Eleanora casually as she reached for the jug of orange juice and poured it into her glass. 

"You look awful." said Sirius who wore a seriously concerned expression, secretly admiring how gracefully Eleanora managed to get on even though she had sustained nasty injuries. 

"Thanks Sirius." quipped Eleanora rolling her eyes at the shaggy dark haired boy "You don't look half bad yourself." 

"It's nice to see that your sense of humor is still there." said Peter, hoping it would help and cheer Eleanora up. 

Eleanora smiled at Peter but James who was speechless at the sight of Eleanora finally found his tongue "Eleanora, what happened to you? How did you hurt yourself?" 

Eleanora knew there was no escaping this question and her heart lurched when she saw that James Potter had gone pale and his hazel eyes were filled with protectiveness and concern for her. 

Eleanora knew she had to tell him the truth because she couldn't lie to James and she managed to tell James half of the truth, leaving out the ugly details 

"I was taking a walk in the Forbidden Forest" began Eleanora with a bright smile as she looked at James and then chuckled as she looked at the others "And I tripped over a root and fell."

"You fell?" exclaimed Louis in a tone of a man who did not believe a word that was coming out of her mouth. 

"Yeah, I was pretty clumsy. I tripped over a root and fell and bumped my head and twisted my ankle." replied Eleanora confidently, chuckling in amusement as she looked at her friends who were looking at her in disbelief and concern. 

"Why on earth were you taking a walk in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Peter who was riddled with confusion but eyeing her suspiciously. 

Eleanora had to admit that she had not expected that question to pop up but she quickly and creatively came up with an excuse that she hoped sounded believable "Um - I was collecting some herbs for Hagrid." 

"Herbs?" repeated Chloe, narrowing her eyes making Eleanora feel like she could see through her lies. 

"Yeah. Herbs for the sick mooncalves that I was helping Hagrid out with." replied Eleanora wondering how her brain was coming up with all these ideas for lies. 

"Why couldn't you just ask Professor Sprout?" asked James raising his eyebrows at Eleanora who was momentarily stunned at the question. 

But Eleanora managed to keep calm and confidently smile as she answered, lying through her teeth "Because those herbs aren't grown in the greenhouses in Hogwarts. They're only found in the Forbidden Forest. Catch up, James." 

"And was Hagrid there with you?" asked Sirius looking anxiously at Eleanora. 

Eleanora was beginning to realize exactly why people shouldn't lie. There was dishonesty in lies and to cover up one lie, she had to lie again and again and again. She didn't like lying to her James and her best friends but what else could she do? 

"No, he wasn't. Hagrid knows that I know my way around the Forbidden Forest very well and that I can handle anything that comes my way." replied Eleanora calmly but there was a hint of impatience as she wished that everyone would just stop questioning her. 

"So to recap you got that nasty wound on your forehead and the terrible twisted ankle because you tripped over a root and fell down while collecting herbs for Hagrid alone." stated James who had served her breakfast but was looking at her with a strange look in his hazel eyes. 

"Yeah." said Eleanora with a casual shrug as she took the plate with a grateful nod "Now can we move on please?"

"Of course." said Louis jumping in with a cheery smile and began talking about how he had not completed his home work while Eleanora smiled at James who pressed a kiss on her lips and put his arm around her waist gently as he whispered "I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes. Of course I do." said Eleanora honestly feeling guilty for not telling him the truth even though every fiber of her being wanted to rant and pour every frightening and excruciating detail that had happened last night. 

Eleanora was always an honest and truthful person. She considered it a great dishonor to lie to herself, her family and her friends. Dishonesty was not a trait that she possessed. Everyone who knew Eleanora knew that she was honest and sincere and there was no deceitful bone in her body. That's why she was loved by so many students and teachers. But now Eleanora felt horrible for lying to her best friends and even more guilty for lying to James, the boy she loved. She knew that she was going to tell the truth of what happened to her in the Forbidden Forest to Louis and Chloe because she couldn't hide anything from them. She simply had to tell them what she had seen and discovered. But James? She wasn't sure what to do. Eleanora loved James with all her heart and keeping secrets and telling lies to him was killing her inside. She was considering telling him the truth about what happened but she wasn't sure whether it was the right choice. She wanted to protect James, telling him all of this would only put him in unnecessary danger. But was she really protecting James by lying to him and shielding him from the truth? Wasn't it her duty to tell James what happened, what she had discovered, what she feared would happen? Part of Eleanora was begging her to keep all of this a secret from James to keep him safe but the other part of her was tugging at her to tell the truth before she lost him by telling him more lies. And Eleanora was at war in herself, conflicted about what to do. 

All day, during classes, Eleanora wrestled and struggled with the conflict of whether to tell James the truth or not. James must have noticed that she was acting strangely because he had asked her several times whether she was feeling fine. She had just smiled in reply and reassured him that she was alright. After classes were over, before James could say or do anything, Louis and Chloe had come and rescued her, taking her to the Hufflepuff common room as they helped her up. Louis, Eleanora and Chloe sat by their spot at the fireplace away from the crowd of Hufflepuffs laughing and chatting merrily. 

Then Louis and Chloe looked at her expectantly and Eleanora knew that there was no lying to them. 

"So are you going to tell us the truth now?" asked Louis as he looked at Eleanora in a serious manner. 

"Yeah because we aren't buying your bullshit." added Chloe with a smart and sassy smile. 

"I did tell you the truth!" exclaimed Eleanora indignantly and Chloe and Louis opened their mouths to protest and Eleanora sighed as she sank back into her armchair "Well - it was just part of the truth, not the whole truth, if I'm being honest." 

"What's the whole truth?" asked Chloe curiously "Why didn't you just tell us?" 

"Because I couldn't tell you what really happened to me in front of them at breakfast." hissed Eleanora as she looked at Louis whose eyes sparked with interest and Chloe who leaned forward "There's more to the story and you must keep calm as I tell it to you." 

And Eleanora began telling everything that had happened to her in the Forbidden Forest. How she hadn't exactly lied to them at breakfast. How Eleanora had been walking in the forest at the night when she had seen a hooded figure drinking the precious and pure blood of a unicorn and how she had tripped over a root and fallen down near to the unicorn, getting the attention of the hooded drinker. How she had been scared and frightened for her life as she realized that she was powerless and injured as the hooded figure approached her with dark intentions. How Eleanora had screamed in fright for her life and her friend, Firenze the centaur had rescued her from almost getting killed by a strange and terrible stranger. How Eleanora had badly wounded and hurt herself from the fall, the shock, terror and dizziness she felt after it all. How Firenze had given her a lift to Hogwarts and during the ride through the woods, the important words that Firenze had spoken. How Firenze had revealed that it was the Dark Lord who was the murderer of the unicorn and drinker of the unicorn's blood, how the Dark Lord was feeding himself until he got his hands on something more powerful that was hidden in Hogwarts. How he had warned her that the Philosopher's Stone was not safe within the walls of Hogwarts and it should never fall into Lord Voldemort's hands. 

Louis and Chloe were stunned and shocked as they held their breath as Eleanora whispered everything in a low voice to them and after she finished, there was a moment of loud silence and then Louis flung himself onto Eleanora, hugging her, crushing all her bones. 

"Oh Merlin, Elle, I could have lost you!" exclaimed Louis, his blue eyes teary and worried as he buried his head on her shoulder, hiding his tears not wanting to think of what might have happened to his best friend if that centaur hadn't rescued her. 

Chloe joined the hug as she sniffed "I'm coming in!" 

Eleanora groaned at the weight of her friends hugging her and knocking the air out of her lungs, feeling surprised and moved that her best friends were so worried about her "Oh Chloe, oh Louis! You don't need to worry about me."

"Are you serious?" asked Louis in an outraged voice as he broke the hug and took a good look at Eleanora who was worse for wear "I don't know what I would do if you died, Elle. You're precious to me." 

Chloe looked pale and frightened as she put her arm around Eleanora "Oh Hufflepuff, you could have been killed by You - Know - Who. You are so lucky that centaur came along!" 

"Don't you - for fucks sake, Eleanora, never scare us like that!" exclaimed Louis in worry and relief at seeing his best friend alive and breathing right in front of him and cupped her face in his hands and pressed a heavy kiss on her forehead. "Don't you do anything stupid like that, young lady!" 

"Alright. I promise I won't go poking around when strangers are drinking from unicorns and almost get killed by a terrifying power hungry wizard." said Eleanora smiling affectionately at Louis and Chloe who chuckled a little. 

"Don't joke around, Noora. Seriously, I'm glad you're alive." said Chloe as she hugged Eleanora once more. "I love you so much!" 

"Love you too." replied Eleanora hugging Chloe with a smile, feeling tears sting her eyes at the love and friendship that surrounded her "Don't worry, you'll be there till the end of me." 

"Don't say things like that." said Louis shaking his head at Eleanora in exasperation but there was a glint of relief and amusement in his eyes "I know this may seem like a stupid thing to ask but - are you alright?" 

Eleanora sighed as she looked at her best friends "No. Not really. Lord Voldemort almost killed me and I saw a beautiful, innocent creature murdered. And on top of that, now it's my duty to guard the Philosopher's Stone and make sure that Voldemort doesn't get it."

"You don't have to do it alone, mate." said Louis in a steady and honest voice and Eleanora looked up to see gentleness and warmth written all over his face "We're always here for you." 

"You know that we're always at your side when you need help." said Chloe with a strong and affectionate smile that reassured Eleanora "We're not leaving you to do this alone." 

"So what do you need?" asked Louis as he knelt by Eleanora and looked into her eyes sincerely. 

"I just need to - I don't know!" exclaimed Eleanora in frustration and Louis took her hand in his comfortingly "I don't know what to do. I don't want to the Philosopher's Stone to fall into his hands. But I don't know how to stop him. I have nothing to help me." 

"Weren't you just listening?" asked Chloe her voice containing a hint of amusement "You have us." 

"And are you sure that Firenze was telling the truth?" asked Louis patiently as he looked at his best friend "I mean - his words sounded a lot like Divination to me. And you always say that Divination is a very imprecise branch of magic." 

"That's true." agreed Eleanora nodding her head "But we already know that something is hidden in Hogwarts and it could be the Philosopher's Stone. And Voldemort's lurking around, waiting for the right moment to pounce and take it and have all immortality." 

"Alright. But if it's hidden here in Hogwarts, that means it's well guarded." said Chloe thoughtfully as she looked at Eleanora and Louis "No one can get past it. I mean, you saw Cerberus."

"Every creature has a weakness." replied Eleanora with a sigh "It's only a matter of time when Voldemort discovers Cerberus' weakness." 

"Alright. Say he does? He gets past Cerberus in some impossible way and if he does, there is going to be loads more traps waiting for him." said Louis cleverly and then saw the impressed looks on Eleanora's and Chloe's faces "What? Something as important and precious as the Philosopher's Stone must be heavily guarded." 

"And how on earth is he going to get into Hogwarts?" proposed Chloe as she folded her arms "He can't. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world as long as Professor Dumbledore is here. He won't let a student die." 

"That's true. Dumbledore is the only wizard that the Dark Lord is scared of." said Louis as he looked at Chloe with a nod and then at Eleanora "He won't risk it." 

"I suppose you make sense." replied Eleanora absentmindedly and Louis and Chloe exchanged pleased grins "But something tells me that Voldemort won't stop until he gets what he wants." 

"Well, he won't see us coming. Three of us against him, that'll surprise him." said Louis with a grin making Eleanora and Chloe smile in amusement "And then he'll kill us. So it will be a fairly short surprise." 

"The power of three." replied Eleanora with a laugh as she looked affectionately at Louis and Chloe. 

At that moment, James and Ted approached Eleanora, Louis and Chloe and all of them smiled at the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Ted looked at Eleanora's crutches and split lip and patched up wound in concern and remarked "You look like hell." 

Eleanora appreciated that Ted was joking around and she laughed as she quoted Louis "No, I look like a beautiful angel who everyone falls in love with." 

Louis laughed recognizing his remark and Ted smiled at Eleanora "Get some rest. I'll cover for you on prefect patrol." 

"Thanks Ted." said Eleanora with a grateful nod and Ted smiled back at Eleanora and left James standing there. 

Louis and Chloe looked at each other in understanding, sensing that Eleanora and James needed some time alone to talk and excused themselves to go and talk with another set of their Hufflepuff friends at the corner of the common room. James sat in front of Eleanora and looked at her. 

"So how are you feeling?" 

"It hurts and it's sore but I feel like it's getting better." said Eleanora as she winced at the pain and then touched the patched up wound on her forehead "But it'll heal. And on the plus side, I have gotten the sympathy card from a lot of Professors." 

"You're lucky." said James with a grin as he handed her a box of chocolate frogs with a smile "I wish Minnie would lay off me." 

"That's because you annoy her by not doing your homework and your pranks." said Eleanora with an exasperated and amused laugh.

James chuckled as he winked at her "And yet, I pass every exam as the first best." 

"Second best." said Eleanora competitively as she cocked her head to the side with a smirk. 

"Really?" asked James playfully, amused and happy by Eleanora's competitiveness "What about the poor Potions essay last week -"

"Okay, low blow, Potter." replied Eleanora smirking at him as she popped a chocolate frog into her mouth "What about the explosion at the Charms classroom yesterday? That was a spectacular failure." 

"Everything I do is spectacular, babe." said James with a grin that infuriated and amused Eleanora "It's a gift and curse at the same time." 

"You're ridiculous." replied Eleanora laughing as she threw a cushion at James. 

"And yet you love me." said James with a happy laugh as he caught the cushion and then came towards Eleanora and kissed her softly on her lips. 

"I do." said Eleanora sweetly and softly, realizing how true it was and how she wanted to tell him the truth of what happened last night. She decided that it was time to forget about Cerberus and what he was guarding and Firenze's warnings even though they bothered her. She needed to focus on what was important and what was important to her was her relationship with James.

"James, I have to tell you something." said Eleanora seriously and honestly as she looked into James' eyes. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

James looked perplexed and confused as he looked at Eleanora "What do you mean?" 

"I haven't told you the whole truth about how I got injured." said Eleanora gulping as she looked at James' solemn and unreadable face "I didn't want you to worry but I still want to be honest with you." 

"What is it?" asked James quietly, his hand still on hers. 

"I - well, you have to promise not to panic. I mean - I did tell you the truth partly at breakfast but I left a few things out because - well, frankly because I didn't want you to worry." began Eleanora, rambling on not knowing how to tell James what happened "Um - so - I was gardening in my secret garden at the Forbidden Forest and I had finished up and I was on my way to the castle when I - I felt something off."

James was looking at her in a quiet and attentive expression that encouraged Eleanora to continue "And - and I heard someone nearby. Someone in the forest. And - I was curious and apparently had a death wish because I made my way towards where the noise was coming from. And - and -"

Eleanora buried her head in her hands, remembering the picture of the dead unicorn. It was dreadful to see the most beautiful and purest creature lying dead, murdered in cold blood because a power hungry man wanted to drink its blood to stay alive. Not just alive but powerful. A unicorn was the most purest creature in the magical universe and it's purity made it's blood more powerful. Whoever drank that blood became more and more powerful but at a price. A dreadful and dark price. 

She hadn't even done anything about the unicorn. She should have stayed and given it a proper burial. She had been so absorbed in her shock and terror and pain that she had forgotten about the unicorn. And there was something about the drinker that was dark and deadly, he definitely could have killed her if Firenze wasn't there to save her. There was something merciless and wicked about him. And Eleanora had a hard time doubting that it was Lord Voldemort who had been about to kill her. Everything about that night had scared her to death and overwhelmed her to the point of panic that she had a hard time breathing even when she remembered it. It was one of those dreadful experiences that she wished she could forget but stayed with her forever. 

"Eleanora?" James warm and gentle voice pulled her out of the darkness of her memory "What happened to you?"

Eleanora couldn't push away the pictures of the silver blood of the unicorn, the dark hooded figure and her terrified screaming echoed and flashed through her memory. She opened her eyes and looked up to see James worried and anxiously looking at her, trying to figure out what happened. 

Eleanora took a deep breath as she shuddered and continued "There was a beautiful unicorn. Dead. No, not dead. Murdered. Murdered brutally. Imagine seeing the most beautiful creature murdered in cold blood, dead and lifeless right in front of you." 

James felt concerned and alarmed because whatever happened to Eleanora in that forest was more than falling and twisting her ankle. He could see it in her face that she had gone through something incredibly upsetting and frightening and he could sense that there was more to the story. 

"Murdered?" whispered James his eyes widened, as he took Eleanora's hands "Eleanora, that's awful. Who would do such a thing?" 

"I saw him. I saw this hooded figure drinking the blood from the dead unicorn." said Eleanora shaking, not feeling the tears run down her face because she remembered it so vividly "I saw him drinking the blood - and - and - I wanted to see who it was and I tripped and fell over a root, just stumbled right down to where the unicorn was and - well - he saw me and he - he was going to kill me but Firenze - I mean the centaur rescued me."

James had gone pale and his hazel eyes were filled with anxiety as he gripped her hands tightly "You were almost killed by a hooded figure and you didn't think it was important to tell me?" 

"I didn't want to worry you." said Eleanora looking at James earnestly "And - and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Eleanora, I'm always going to be worried about you." said James seriously as he held onto Eleanora's hands tightly "And - I could have lost you. You were almost killed and what if Firenze hadn't been there to help you out? What if that murderer got you too? I - oh Merlin, I'm so glad you're alive." 

"I'm here." said Eleanora but whatever she was going to say next was cut out by James kissing her hard and lovingly, cupping her face in his hands and holding onto her tightly. It was not gentle or sweet but it was full of relief and passion and happiness of the knowledge that the person he loved the most in the world was right here in front of him breathing and alive. 

"You - you could have died." mumbled James into the kiss, breathing fast "Eleanora, I - I can't lose you."

"But I'm fine." said Eleanora as she caressed James cheek softly "Firenze rescued me and I'm alive." 

"But what if he hadn't? What would have happened then?" snapped James in worry, tears springing into his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved "It might be fine for you but - but you know how I'll feel? I'd be devastated. Ripped apart. If you had died Eleanora, I would have gone mad because I can't bear to live in a world without you!" 

"I'm sorry." mumbled Eleanora quietly, shocked at how much James loved her and wondered whether she deserved this much of love from such a wonderful person. 

"It's not your fault." replied James as he kissed Eleanora over and over again "I want to know who tried to kill you?" 

"I didn't see his face." said Eleanora truthfully but she knew who had indeed tried to kill her. 

"Then how do you know it was a 'he'?" asked James looking distressed and agitated.

"I - Firenze, he sort of told me it could be You - Know - Who." said Eleanora slowly waiting anxiously for James' reaction. 

"What?" asked James in shock as he looked at Eleanora "Eleanora ..." 

"I know. Well, he thinks it might be You - Know - Who." said Eleanora quietly as she explained what Firenze had said to her about unicorn blood. 

After her explanation, James was quiet and lost in thought for a few moments and then looked at her seriously "We need to tell Dumbledore." 

"What?" asked Eleanora in surprise because she had not been expecting that. 

"Because You - Know - Who was lurking in the Forbidden Forest and almost killed you!" exclaimed James in agitation as he looked at Eleanora. "This is a serious matter, Eleanora." 

Eleanora opened her mouth to protest but James cut in "Eleanora, you were almost killed last night. It might not happen to you again but it might happen to someone else. It's your duty as a prefect to keep students safe." 

Eleanora knew James was right. And no matter how much she wanted to forget about it, she knew that it was her duty to warn Dumbledore. it was her duty as a prefect to make the right choice and the right choice was telling Dumbledore.

Eleanora looked at James and smiled "When did you get so wise, Potter?" 

"Shut up!" exclaimed James with a laugh and then sighed "I can go and tell him. You stay here and rest." 

"No, no." groaned Eleanora as she stood up with the help of her crutches "You're right. It's my responsibility and mine alone. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore." 

James put his arms around Eleanora's waist and pulled her close to him as sincerity seeped through his eyes "I love you. So much." 

"Awww." said Eleanora feeling warm and fuzzy as she smiled at James "I love you so much too."


	74. Little Moments

A week had passed since Eleanora had told Professor Dumbledore her encounter with the strange hooded figure in the Forbidden Forest and the security procedures were stricter than ever. No student was allowed out of bed and prefect patrols had increased. Hogwarts wasn't guarded by Aurors but Eleanora had a feeling that Professor Dumbledore had strengthened the protection of the school. Eleanora had told Professor Dumbledore everything, leaving the part of the Philosopher's Stone out because if he found out that she knew about the Philosopher's Stone, she would be in big trouble. But the students didn't seem to notice as they went on their daily lives, complaining about the workload and excitedly chatting about their favorite Quidditch teams and their crushes. 

Ever since Eleanora had told James about what happened in the Forbidden Forest, he was always by her side. He had been extra sweet and affectionate - well more than usual, giving her flowers, sending her Howlers that proclaimed her love for her in front of every student and teacher in the Great Hall, spoiling her with gifts and sweets, cuddling her and kissing her and composing terrible and laughable sonnets in love letters that he wrote for her. Eleanora had collected all of these notes that he would pass to her during class or slip into her pocket secretly and when she was alone, she would read them and laugh and blush. James Potter did not possess the skills of a great, romantic and poetic writer but he did have the ability to write a verse that would cheer her up and make her smile like an idiot. 

Eleanora was looking affectionately at James Potter who was muttering to himself as he frantically read through his Transfiguration text book, trying to memorize everything for the practice test that Professor McGonagall was giving them tomorrow. Since their N.E.W.T.S were drawing closer, all the Professors had suddenly gotten a bright idea to give them practice tests to prepare better for N.E.W.T.S. She smiled affectionately at James knowing that even with the last minute cramming, he would score high marks. He was one of the brightest and brilliant students in Hogwarts and that was one of the reasons that she loved him so much. He was so intelligent and smart and she loved the way he thought and even though it was annoying how he could pass tests brilliantly just by studying last minute, she loved and admired him so much. 

She sighed in content as she looked around her. It was late at night in the library and Remus, Sirius, Chloe, Louis and Peter were studying along with them. Remus was focused and quiet, occasionally scribbling on his parchment as he read from three large books, Sirius was making paper planes of the crumpled parchments of the essay drafts that Remus and Eleanora had cast away, Chloe was half asleep on her book, Louis was groaning and banging his head clearly tired from studying and Peter was dutifully completing his homework. Eleanora felt an amazing sense of warmth and familiarity that overwhelmed her and made her smile happily. It was so simple and beautiful to have people who didn't know each other until one day their worlds collided and instead of crashing and burning, they all got along incredibly well and loved each other. Eleanora marveled at how they had started out as strangers and then become friends and then a family. They relied on each other and cared for each other. They were a bunch of misfits, people who were so different from each other but yet they were a family. If one of them were in fire, the rest of them would not hesitate to follow and help them out. 

Eleanora smiled in content as she treasured this little moments of peace hoping and knowing that nothing could break them apart.


	75. Bad Idea

"This is a bad idea." said Eleanora as she stood by the door as James picked the lock. 

"I heard you the first ten times, thanks love." replied James with a grin as he picked the lock on Filch's door. 

"I really don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this." hissed Eleanora as she looked around anxiously hoping that no one was coming "We're breaking about at least fifteen school rules!" 

"I really love your positivity, sweetheart." said James as he looked at Eleanora with an amused and affectionate smile. "Just relax and trust me." 

Eleanora rolled her eyes at James who chuckled and then his hazel eyes landed on someone skulking in the corridor and he began to panic "Oh no! It's Mrs. Norris!" 

Eleanora turned to see Mrs. Norris who was suspiciously narrowing her eyes at James Potter who clutched onto Eleanora's arm as he said in a panicked voice "Quickly! Get that cat away from me! I'm allergic to it!"

"You're allergic to cats?" asked Eleanora in surprise because she did not know that. 

"No. I'm allergic to Mrs. Norris who will ruin the whole plan by snitching on us to Filch!" hissed James as he glared at Mrs. Norris who glared back at him. Eleanora started giggling and James shot her a betrayed look "Are you laughing?" 

"I just think it's funny you're allergic to cats." said Eleanora in between giggles as she scooped up Mrs. Norris in her arms "James Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the Greatest Quidditch Player Ever, scared of cats." 

"I'm not - you know what, I don't have time for this." said James in exasperation as he unlocked the door and entered into Filch's office. 

Mrs. Norris was struggling to get out of Eleanora's arms when she saw that James had entered her beloved Master's office. Eleanora patted the cat, whispering soothing words that calmed her a little bit as she looked around Filch's office. She had never been here before and his office was simple and small with a single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling, smelling of fried fish and dry seaweed. Eleanora wrinkled her nose as she walked around the office and saw filing cabinets filled with the misdeeds of the students and confiscated and highly dangerous items like Dungbombs and Stink Pellets. Eleanora smiled in amusement and admiration when she saw that the Marauders had an entire cabinet dedicated to their misadventures and misdeeds. 

They jumped in shock when they heard a big bang somewhere in the castle and James grinned "That's Sirius and Peter. That's the distraction for Filch!" 

"Let's hope it works." said Eleanora with a grin, wondering what they had planned as a distraction. 

"It will. The lads always come through for me." said James in a voice of trust as he hid a dungbomb under his chair and his desk and then he rubbed his hands together in anticipation "Now the best part!" 

"This isn't going to work." said Eleanora in a matter - of - fact tone that had resigned to the truth. 

"Oh ye of little faith." began James mockingly as he stuck his tongue out at Eleanora who rolled her eyes at him. 

James began painting Filch's wall in red and pink with the paint he had purchased from Hogsmeade and Eleanora stood back, waiting for something to happen. But James quickly and swiftly finished painting one wall ignoring Mrs. Norris' yowling and hissing at his vandalism. Eleanora waited in bated breath for something to happen but nothing happened at all. The walls were an insane bright shade of pink and red clashing together, blinding her eyes. 

James turned to her with a proud smirk "See? Nothing to worry about." 

Eleanora was deaf to James' bragging as her eyes widened when she saw the colors move in the wall "James...." 

"What?" asked James with a sweet smile but he noticed that something was wrong because there was no snappy and smart comeback from Eleanora. 

"Look behind you." said Eleanora in bated breath as she nodded at him and he turned around to see the pink and the red moving and swirling violently, heading out from the wall towards them. 

"Move!" yelled Eleanora as she pushed James away from the tornado of colors but she wasn't quick enough and both of them got sprayed with red and pink paint. 

Eleanora spat out the paint from her mouth and James took her hand in his "Run!" 

They both ran out of Filch's office and Eleanora quickly muttered a spell locking Filch's door and James draped his invisibility cloak on both of them and they both ran away from Filch's office. 

"I told you so!" snapped Eleanora who was dripping with paint from her head to her toes and thinking of how much washing it would take to get the paint out of her hair "I told you -"

"Yes, yes, you told me that there was a slight chance of Filch's office having protective charms." said James panting as he ran, soaking in paint 

"But did you listen?" asked Eleanora who was hundred percent done with her boyfriend. 

"No!" exclaimed James as they turned into a new corridor and ran together and then saw Sirius, Remus and Peter running towards them and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off them. 

"James!" exclaimed Sirius, Peter and Remus together as they halted to a stop seeing their best friend "Eleanora!" 

"What happened to you?" asked Remus who took in their pink and red appearances, trying not to burst into laughter. "You look very colorful." 

"Excellent question. James, would you care to answer?" snapped Eleanora glaring at her boyfriend but feeling adrenaline and amusement rush through her veins. 

"Uh - Eleanora was right." said James sheepishly and Eleanora grinned triumphantly "Basically, Filch's wall turned into a big messy pink and red paint tornado and tried to kill us." 

Sirius began laughing, Peter was snickering, Remus had burst into laughter and Eleanora shook her head at them while James grinned. James nodded at Sirius "The distraction worked?" 

"Oh yeah. The horse is stuck up on the roof." 

"I'm sorry, did you say a horse is stuck up on the roof?" asked Eleanora flabbergasted wondering how these boys came up with ridiculous ideas for pranks. 

"Oh yeah. Minnie's trying to get the horse down as we speak -" began Sirius but then all of them grew silent at the sound of angry yells and loud footsteps. 

Eleanora felt herself panic but James quickly sprang into action "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, split up and get to the common room as fast as you can. I'll handle this." 

"But -" 

"Go!" ordered James firmly and Remus, Sirius and Peter ran away and James quickly covered himself and Eleanora with his invisibility cloak. He looked at Eleanora gently "We have to get you back -"

But Eleanora's eyes had widened because she had just remembered something important as she gasped "We're covered in paint!" 

"That's obvious." remarked James with a grin as he looked at Eleanora affectionately "Don't worry, they won't find us, we're invisible." 

"Sometimes, your idiocy amazes me, Potter." replied Eleanora shaking her head at her boyfriend "We're covered in paint, you idiot! That means we have left footsteps that can be easily traced towards us!" 

"Oh no." murmured James as he looked at the pink and red footsteps on the floor of the corridor and he heard Filch's yelling getting closer. 

"Luckily, I'm the genius in this relationship." said Eleanora with a sigh and a smirk as she took out her wand and muttered a spell that vanished the footsteps from the floor, and the floor was back to normal, free of paint stains. 

"I've never been more in love with you my whole life." whispered James in awe and wonder. 

Eleanora rolled her eyes at James as she smiled at him "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." 

James chuckled as he leaned into kiss Eleanora but at that very moment an angry Filch stormed into the corridor, making Eleanora and James jump in shock but James recovered quickly as he placed his arm around Eleanora and pulled her closer to him, steadying her and rubbing circles on her back with his thumb comforting her. Filch looked around and looked at the exact spot that Eleanora and James were standing in and Eleanora held her breath and closed her eyes, hoping that somehow Filch would go away. But Filch didn't go away. Although Eleanora and James were invisible, they could see that Filch could sense them standing there and Eleanora clutched onto James robes tightly, trying her best not to panic. 

Before Filch could do anything, Professor McGonagall marched into the corridor in a dignified manner "Filch, I have a rather tricky and compromising situation near the Astronomy Tower that I need your assistance with." 

Then she stopped as she took in Filch's appearance. Filch was dripping in red and pink paint and covered with dirt from the dungbombs as he growled angrily. Eleanora thought that this was a sight that she never expected to see but she found funny as a smile made its way into her lips and she bit her lip from trying not to laugh. James was restraining himself from laughing too as he looked at Eleanora with an amused smile placing his finger on her lips. 

"Goodness Gracious, man! What on earth happened to you?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall incredulously as she looked at Filch. 

Eleanora buried her head into James' chest trying not to laugh and James grinned at the interaction that was unfolding. Filch started to splutter in anger "It's a student! They painted my walls in pink and red and now my walls are attacking me with paint!" 

"Well." began Professor McGonagall trying to keep her dignified composure "That explains it." 

"Wait till I catch those no good rats and give them a good beating till their skin turns black and blue!" yelled Filch angrily stamping his foot on the floor.

"You will do nothing of that sort. We will catch whoever vandalized your office Filch but first, you will assist me with taking down a horse that seems to be permanently glued to the roof." said Professor McGonagall in the tone of a woman who needed a strong drink of Firewhisky.

Filch was taken aback for a moment "What?" 

"Indeed. There's never a dull moment in this job." replied Professor McGonagall sarcastically, making Eleanora snicker quietly "Follow me." 

Filch began to protest "But the no good brats -"

" -Will be caught and punished for their actions." finished Professor McGonagall in a strict tone that was not to be disobeyed and then looked at where Eleanora and James were standing hidden by the invisibility cloak "I have a feeling they are close by." 

Eleanora gulped and felt James stiffen beside her but they watched as Professor McGonagall left with Filch trailing behind her. They stayed very quiet until they were absolutely sure that the footsteps and the voices had faded away and that Professor McGonagall and Filch were gone. 

James let out a breath of relief "That was a close call." 

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." said Eleanora with a relieved sigh as she relaxed and then she punched James in the arm eliciting a yell of pain from him. 

"OWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked James as he rubbed his arm and looked at Eleanora in confusion. 

"For being an absolute dumbass." said Eleanora in amusement and then kissed James fiercely, making him moan into the kiss "We could have been in serious trouble." 

"Only if we were caught." replied James as he tangled his hands in Eleanora's hair kissing her back "And we weren't."

"You're a bad influence on me." said Eleanora breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around James who kissed neck making her moan loudly. 

"But you love me. Admit it, you secretly love breaking the rules with me." said James with a cocky grin as he bit Eleanora's lip and then kissed her again fiercely "You can't resist a bit of trouble." 

"That's not true." said Eleanora pressing herself against James, making him groan in pleasure at the heat sizzling between them "I don't like breaking the rules." 

"You do." replied James, his hazel eyes hooded in lust as he grinned at Eleanora and then gasped as Eleanora grinded on him "Curiosity. You want to do what you want to do because you want it. Without being restrained by rules and restrictions. You want to know how it feels to be free. That's why you can't resist -" 

Eleanora cut him off as she kissed him, sliding her tongue in her mouth. James responded enthusiastically as he gripped onto Eleanora's hips, kissing her hard and passionately. Eleanora gripped onto James, clung onto him, marveling at how her boyfriend had easily seen what she truly wanted in life. Every word James said was true. She did want to be free. She did want to know what it was like to do what she wanted and not care about the consequences. She wanted to break free of all the rules that were there for a reason but sometimes exhausted her. Maybe that's why she had sneaked out in the middle of the night to explore the forbidden third floor corridor. Maybe that's why she gravitated towards the unconventional career of being a magizoologist. Maybe that's why she was kissing a boy who was a troublemaker with a good heart. 

She broke off the kiss, their lips swollen and their pupils dilated and looked at James who was intoxicated by Eleanora. Eleanora smiled at James her heart beating fast as she said "You're trouble, Potter." 

"Then you should run away." replied James with a smirk as he traced her cheeks with his finger.

"Not a chance." replied Eleanora with a grin as she kissed James, making him laugh happily and carefree.


	76. Primroses

Eleanora was walking back from Hagrid's Hut after chomping down his rock cakes with difficulty and having tea with him. Eleanora liked Hagrid. He was the only person that she knew who loved magical creatures as much as she did. Hagrid was kind and caring and always let Eleanora help him with taking care of magical creatures since she was a first year student. He had taught her everything she knew about magical creatures and approved of her ambition to be a magizoologist. She could talk about magical creatures freely with him without being called nutty or balmy. And although Hagrid's rock cakes were jaw breaking and Fang tended to drool all over her, they both made for lovely friends. 

Eleanora smiled as she saw James come toward her with a pleased grin "Hello there, love." 

"Hey, princess." said James with a happy grin as he kissed her on her lips softly and tenderly and then bought a bouquet of primroses that he had been hiding behind his back as he offered them to her with a shy smile. 

"James! I love them!" exclaimed Eleanora happily as she buried her face in the primroses, inhaling the honey and lemon fragrance that made her feel relaxed "You're so sweet."

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." said James with a joyful smile as he kissed Eleanora's cheek lovingly "Beautiful flowers for my beautiful flower!" 

Eleanora started laughing as she shoved James who laughed "Shut up! That was terrible!"

"It's true! You are beautiful!" said James with a loving smile as he offered his arm to her and Eleanora put her hand under his arm, holding onto James feeling light hearted and happy as they walked. 

"And you're a idiot." said Eleanora blushing furiously at how James was looking at her with tender affection sparkling in his hazel eyes.

"Hmm. That's true." replied James with a carefree laugh "But I'm an idiot in love with you." 

"Are you now?" asked Eleanora teasingly, with a playful smile on her face. 

"Yes, I am and you know it." replied James with a bright smile that made Eleanora feel as if everything in the world was right and perfect. "So how was tea with Hagrid?" 

"Oh it was great. We had tea and rock cakes and Fang - well, he was being Fang!" said Eleanora happily and James laughed as he listened attentively "And Hagrid told me about the time he met Newt Scamander!" 

James heard the excitement running in his girlfriend's voice and he asked in puzzlement "Who is Newt Scamander?" 

Eleanora looked offended and gasped in surprise "You don't know who Newt Scamander is? Are you serious?" 

"No, I'm James." replied James easily with a laugh, amused at how Eleanora was offended and then smiled at his girlfriend who was rolling her eyes in amusement at him "Who is he?" 

"Only the greatest magizoologist ever to walk on earth!" exclaimed Eleanora in admiration and wonder, making James smile at her enthusiasm "He is amazing! He is the most famous and wonderful magizoologist and the author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. He's the first person ever to capture Gellert Grindelwald and he fought in the Global Wizarding War. And he's a Hufflepuff. He's pretty cool." 

"He sounds cool." said James looking over at his girlfriend who looked so impressed and who clearly hero worshiped this man "And let me guess, he's your hero?" 

"Yeah." agreed Eleanora immediately with a bright smile "It's just that - well, I think he sees magical creatures the way that I do. Not as creatures to be feared but misunderstood and lonely people who need a friend. Honestly, it would be a dream come true just to work with him." 

"You want to work with him?" asked James in surprise as he looked at his girlfriend. 

"Well, yes." admitted Eleanora thoughtfully with a small smile "It would be wonderful. There's so much that I can learn from him, so much I need to ask him, so much he could teach me." 

"What about the war?" asked James after a beat of silence.

Eleanora's face darkened at the mention of it because she hated the war. She was trying her best to go on with her life but she knew that the world out there was getting darker and madder and murderous. 

"I don't know." replied Eleanora quietly not looking at James but at the primroses in her hand "I want to fight in it." 

"But?" 

"But I also have dreams, James. I want to travel around the world and explore and discover plants and magical creatures." said Eleanora confessing the deepest thoughts that she kept locked away "I know it's my duty to fight. I know it's the right thing to fight in the war. But that doesn't mean I want to do it." 

"You can't run away from the war." said James solemnly, his eyes devoid of the mischievous spark it usually held "It's coming. Everyone knows that the war is coming. And you can't run." 

"I can try!" exclaimed Eleanora turning away from James, angry and sad tears springing into her eyes. 

Eleanora heard James serious voice with a small tremble ask from behind her "What about us?" 

"I don't understand." replied Eleanora confused as she turned around to face James. 

"Are you going to run away from us too?" asked James coldly but there was a shiver of fear in his voice 

"No! What? I would never do that!" said Eleanora in shock at the thought of James even thinking that she would leave him and she reached out for him but he moved away from her. 

"Are you certain? I thought we were going to face the war together, Eleanora." said James fiercely, his voice trembling "I thought we were in this together." 

"We are in this together." said Eleanora hurt and shocked at how the conversation had turned from light hearted to cold and hurtful. "Look, please, James. All of this is in the future. Why are we worrying about it? Can't we just enjoy this moment, this spring evening, together?" 

"I guess we dove into this headfirst, we never stopped to think about the future." said James uneasily and sadly as he looked at Eleanora who stood there before him bathed in the warm and bright evening sunlight.

"We fell in love. What else do we need to think about?" asked Eleanora feeling her heart crack a little at James' cold and stiff composure and troublesome words. 

"The future. Are you going to run away leaving me alone to face this war without you by my side?" asked James seriously as he sighed "Forget the war. Do you want to be with me? Do you want to marry me? Do you want to have a future with me?" 

"Marry you?" asked Eleanora in surprise as she chuckled but when she saw James' face she knew that she had done the wrong thing "I mean - marriage is a big thing, James. And we've only just started dating."

"You don't want to be with me forever." stated James in shock as he took a step back. 

"No, look - you're blowing this out of proportion! I do want to be with you!" said Eleanora fiercely and honestly as she looked at the man she loved. 

"But you also want to run away from this war leaving me behind." said James coldly as he crossed his arms. 

"No! I wouldn't leave you behind." said Eleanora earnestly as she tucked a strand of hair that the breeze had blown out "You could come with me." 

"No. I don't run away when thousands of lives are at stake. I'm not a coward." said James coolly and then realized what he had just said. 

Eleanora's face had grown cold and withdrawn and there was an expression of wounded hurt written over in her eyes and James wished he could take everything he had just said back "Eleanora - please - I didn't -"

"Shut up!" snapped Eleanora feeling her heart crack open and bleed at those words. He had just used her insecurity against her and she could feel the pain course through her "You just had to go there, didn't you? Eleanora, not good enough because she's a coward, not brave enough to face the war!" 

"I didn't mean it -" began James frantically as he took a step towards Eleanora but Eleanora took a step back from him. 

"I don't want to fight because I don't want blood on my hands. I don't want to kill or hurt anyone. I don't want to be a soldier." said Eleanora fiercely as a tear slipped down her cheek "But I guess that's cowardice to the brave James Potter!" 

James looked at Eleanora, hating that he had hurt her, wanting to stop it but there was no stopping this. Eleanora wiped her tears from her sleeve and smiled sadly at James "And for the record, I'm never leaving you. You think that just because I don't want to fight in the war, that I'll leave you. You're wrong. You're so wrong. I will be there you for James. Always." 

Eleanora threw one last hurt look at James and walked away from him as she clutched the primroses in her hand. 

Primroses. 

Or in the language of flowers, "I can't live without you."


	77. Hagrid Reveals

"Cheer up." said Louis for the thousandth time that day as he followed Eleanora who was heading down to Hagrid's Hut "It's just a fight. He'll get over it, you'll get it over it and in no time you both will be making out." 

Eleanora threw an exasperated look at Louis "It wasn't one of our normal fights. It was a serious disagreement." 

"Okay." said Chloe who was also accompanying Eleanora who was walking fast and Louis and Chloe had to walk faster and almost run to catch up to her "But it's you and James. You're James and Eleanora. You'll figure it out together." 

"Yeah. I know." sighed Eleanora as she walked towards Hagrid's hut and knocked "It's just a lot. Things have been so good between us, I just didn't expect something like this." 

Chloe and Louis opened their mouths to say something but the door was opened by a giant man with a grizzly dark beard, the Hogwarts Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Rubeus Hagrid. He was twice their size and wore a large brown coat with plenty of pockets and when he saw them, his face burst into a wide and gleeful smile. 

Eleanora had never been so glad to see Hagrid "Hagrid! Hello!" 

"Hullo Eleanora! Chloe! Louis!" greeted Hagrid happily as Eleanora grinned and Chloe and Louis waved at Hagrid "C'mon in! C'mon in! I got the tea getting ready!" 

"Awesome!" said Louis with a grin as they all stepped into Hagrid's Hut and they all squabbled as they ran to pick the most comfortable seats. Eleanora was the first to sit on the comfy armchair and smirked at Louis and Chloe who shook their heads at her in amused exasperation and then resigned themselves to sit in the large love - seat. 

"See!" said Chloe as she sank down onto the love - seat and smiled at Eleanora "Tea with Hagrid! It'll take your mind off things for a while." 

"Mind off what sorta things?" asked Hagrid as he poured steaming hot tea into four mugs and handed them to Eleanora, Louis and Chloe. "Are yer studyin' too hard?" 

"Yes, that's it." said Eleanora as she patted an excited Fang who was staring in adoration at her "Studies." 

"She had a fight with James." remarked Louis casually as he sipped his tea, not seeing Eleanora throw a betrayed and exasperated look at him.

"That's a pity." said Hagrid as he looked sympathetically at Eleanora who sighed "But yer be back with him soon. You two are meant to be together." 

"I know." said Eleanora with a small smile and then she looked into her mug of tea "It's just that we had this disagreement about the future. About the war." 

"What are yer two daft thinkin' 'bout the war?" asked Hagrid because these were children who had their whole lives ahead of them. They were bright and shining, innocent to the cruelty of the world. 

"It's just that he wants to fight. I believe it's my duty to fight but it's not what I want." said Eleanora as she took a sip of her tea and then looked at her friends "We fought about that. He thinks I'm leaving him because I want to be a magizoologist." 

"That's crazy." said Louis shaking his head as he looked at his downcast best friend "Yes, Elle, you two are different people with different ideas of what you both want but that doesn't mean that you're relationship will break down." 

"It's true." said Chloe and Eleanora looked at her best friend who had flowers in her golden blonde hair "I mean I'm a party girl and Remus is a nerd who spouts facts from books and we still both turn each other on." 

"Oh gross!" exclaimed Eleanora shaking her head at Chloe while Louis made puking noises "Chloe! Nobody wants to hear about your sex life with Remus!" 

"Well, we don't have much of a sex life. I mean - we haven't had sex yet. We're taking things slow." said Chloe with a gorgeous smile that made Eleanora think that Remus was the luckiest man alive "Remus is different from other guys I've dated. I don't want to screw that up." 

"You won't screw it up." said Louis comfortingly as he put his arm around Chloe "Remus Lupin is smitten with you and you love him back!" 

"I do." said Chloe with a sweet and tender smile and everyone raised their eyebrows at Chloe. 

"Chloe - have you said it to Remus?" asked Louis, his voice filled with anticipation and surprise. 

"No. I - I don't know if I have to. I think he knows." said Chloe with a nervous laugh as she blushed. 

"Well, look at you, you bad, bad girl finally becoming a romantic and settling down." said Eleanora playfully as everyone laughed. 

"I'm glad ter see yer so happy." said Hagrid as he finished his cup of tea and offered them rock cakes that they all took because they didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings "I wish I coulda find a lady meself." 

"Awww. Hagrid. You will!" cheered Louis as he patted Hagrid's giant arm comfortingly "Don't give up hope!" 

"That's real kind of yer Louis." said Hagrid with a smile as he sighed and then saw Eleanora's thoughtful and serious expression "Eleanora, best ter talk ter James. He's a good lad with a good heart. I believe yer two will find a way." 

"Hagrid's right." said Chloe as she smiled at Hagrid kindly and then looked at Eleanora encouragingly "Every good relationship has it's ups and downs. And you and James can work this out." 

"Yeah. You're that special power couple that is just destined to be together." said Louis with a grin that made Eleanora grin. 

"Thanks Louis." said Eleanora with a bright grin "I'll tell that to him when we talk later."

Then Eleanora wanting to change the subject looked at Hagrid "Anyway Hagrid, how have you been?" 

"Oh I've been good. Just the usual." said Hagrid chuckling cheerfully as Chloe and Eleanora listened politely, trying not to laugh at Louis who was groaning in pain trying to eat his rock cake "How have yer been?" 

Chloe and Eleanora exchanged looks that were usually a secret communication between one another. Only the two of them understood what each other was secretly saying and she understood that Chloe wanted her to ask Hagrid something. 

"Oh we've been good, haven't we?" said Eleanora cheerily and Chloe made sounds of agreement while nudging Louis to be quieter with his groaning "I mean, the studying is hard, I mean it's literally the worst. It's a wonder that we haven't died of pressure yet. But at least it's a lot better than being eaten by a giant hungry three headed dog in Hogwarts. And I mean - Chloe you passed Potions grandly last week and I'm thinking I should get started on Charms if I want to pass the exams." 

"Yeh met Fluffy?" asked Hagrid who was flummoxed by Eleanora's train of chatter but he had caught only one important, tiny detail. 

"Fluffy!?" exclaimed Louis incredulously, staring at Hagrid as if he had grown three heads "That beast is called Fluffy?" 

"That is an adorable name." cooed Eleanora and then saw the incredulous and exasperated looks on Chloe's and Louis' faces "I mean - Cerberus is a good name too." 

"Oh Fluffy don' mean any harm!" protested Hagrid injured on behalf of his beloved dog at Louis' words "He's just a guard dog!" 

"He doesn't mean any harm? Hagrid, that beast tried to eat us alive!" retorted Louis in disbelief as he finished his tea. 

"And he's a violent and dangerous creature hidden in a school full of children!" said Chloe as she looked at Hagrid, the way Eleanora's mum would look at her whenever she did something wrong "And of course, he's a guard dog! He was standing on a trap door!" 

"Hagrid, what is he guarding?" asked Eleanora in excitement and curiosity "Is it the Philosopher's Stone?" 

Hagrid nearly fell of his chair "How'd ya know about that?"

"We didn't really know. We were just guessing." said Louis with a cheeky grin "Thank you for confirming our theory!" 

"Now you - stop that! That's going ter lead nowhere good!" said Hagrid flustered that he had let out an important secret "No meddling about! Whatever Fluffy is guarding -"

"The Philosopher's Stone." interjected Chloe in a knowing tone.

"- is the business of Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." finished Hagrid in no nonsense tone and then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said "Yer forget that I said that!" 

"Nicolas Flamel!" exclaimed Eleanora as she narrowed her eyebrows, trying to think why the name sounded familiar when it hit her "Of course! He's the maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" 

"Oh I shouldn'ta said that." muttered Hagrid as he looked at three teenagers in his hut who were looking excitedly at each other "All right, that's enough! The Stone's well guarded by the teachers -"

"Ha! Told you there'd be traps and enchantments guarding it!" said Louis triumphantly standing up and whooping in joy. 

"I shouldn'ta said that." said Hagrid wondering why he kept saying things that he shouldn't to these three Hufflepuffs. "Now you three kids forget everything about this! Yer hear me? Yer don't want to be getting to trouble!" 

"Eleanora, I'm going to say something incredible and you have to stay calm." said Louis, excitement gleaming in his eyes and then paused for dramatic effect and asked "Do you want to go to the library and research?" 

"Oh my yes!" exclaimed Eleanora happily and then turned towards Hagrid and placed a light kiss on his rough cheek "Thanks for the tea, Hagrid!" 

Then the three of them turned around and ran to the library as fast as they could, ignoring Madame Pince's disapproving mutterings at their loud and raucous entrance that disturbed everyone but they didn't care. Louis and Chloe followed Eleanora who was running towards the Alchemy section and then looked at them, excitement flushing rosy red in her cheeks. 

"I didn't think much about it last term but I just remembered it now!" said Eleanora, panting, out of breath from running all the way from Hagrid's Hut to the library "I was so stupid! Oh Merlin, I was so slow! How could I have been that stupid?" 

"Eleanora, this is not the time to evaluate your self esteem!" said Louis as he looked at his best friend in curiosity and excitement "What did you remember?" 

"The book I burrowed!" said Eleanora excitedly as she reached one the shelves on her tip toes and took out a very large and ancient text book that looked very heavy "I took this for some research and I completely forgot like an idiot!" 

Eleanora placed the large book that landed with a loud thump on the table making a loud noise that startled Chloe and Louis. Eleanora opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages and then crowed in triumph when she found what she was looking for. 

"Here! Here it is!" said Eleanora with a happy and triumphant grin as she pointed at a passage scrawled in curly handwriting and she began reading it "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life which also makes the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist." 

"Oh wow." said Chloe stunned as they were silent for few moments "So our guess was real? It's the Philosopher's Stone that's in there, beyond the trapdoor!" 

"Yeah." said Eleanora feeling slightly breathless "It's in here, the safest place, Hogwarts." 

"What the bloody hell have we got ourselves into?" asked Louis with a scoff but he was smiling. 

"I don't know." said Eleanora truthfully "But all I know is that if someone tries to take this thing and by someone I mean Voldemort - we're all doomed." 

"That's cheerful." said Chloe after a few moments of silence

"Hey look on the bright side." said Louis with a grin that made the girls laugh "At least we get to die together." 

"Shut up, Louis!" 

"You girls are so harsh!" 

"Love you, Louis!" 

"Love you, too."


	78. Without You

Eleanora entered through the Fat Lady's portrait with the help of Remus Lupin who had been kind enough to let her come to the empty Gryffindor common room after their prefect patrol together. Eleanora hadn't seen James so she asked Remus to see whether James was awake because she wanted to speak to him and Remus agreed and went into his dormitory to fetch James. And now, Eleanora was standing in the Gryffindor common room, looking out of the window, watching the stars shine brightly in the night sky as she waited patiently for James. 

She heard stumbling footsteps and turned around to see James walking towards her with a grin and before she could say anything, he engulfed her in a hug. Eleanora felt overwhelmed with love as she hugged her boyfriend back. She buried her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth and comfort of being in his arms. 

"I missed you." said Eleanora as she hugged her boyfriend tightly "And honestly, you mean more to me than any disagreement we have." 

"I'm sorry." said James in a small and apologetic voice as he looked at Eleanora "I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. All that stuff about you being a coward, I never meant any of it. I've always thought that you were the bravest woman I've ever met."

"James, we need to talk." said Eleanora with a patient and caring smile and James felt his heart lurch in nervousness and pain at those words. Because in his experience, those words never meant anything good.

"Oh?" managed James wondering how he was still standing up because inside he was a mess. He didn't want to hear the words that could mark the possibility of Eleanora leaving him, standing alone in this common room, never to be his again. No, he couldn't bear the thought of it. James Potter could not live in a world without Eleanora. 

"Yes. About everything." said Eleanora as she put her hand on James' arm "Ever since our argument, I couldn't think or focus or concentrate on anything." 

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about you too." confessed James, a small blush rising in his cheeks "I can't get you out of my head." 

"And I've been thinking about all those things you said to me." said Eleanora softly and James stiffened, feeling that this was it. 

This was the end. 

"And I want to talk about it with you and work things out." said Eleanora gently as she looked at James "Because I do want to have a future with you, James Potter." 

James' eyes widened in pleasant surprise and his heart raced in happiness and relief as he asked "So you're not dumping me?" 

"Dumping you?" asked Eleanora in surprise and then started laughing "Why on earth would I dump you?" 

"Because I hurt you." said James surprised and relieved at Eleanora's reaction as he watched his girlfriend laugh in amusement.

"Sweetheart, it takes even more than you to really hurt the brilliant Eleanora Fernandez." said Eleanora with a brilliant smile that made James smile a little and then Eleanora grew solemn "You did hurt me but I believe that you did not intend to." 

"Yes. I didn't mean to! If I could take it all back, I would." said James sincerely as he took hold of Eleanora's hand in his. 

"James, when I said that I hadn't thought about marriage, it didn't mean that I don't love you. I do love you and I want to spend my life, however long, with you." said Eleanora with a soft and tender smile that made James heart flutter happily "I just meant that I don't know if I want to settle down. I want a life of adventure and freedom and all with you." 

"I know." said James with a small sigh "I'm sorry. It's just that - I panicked. I thought that you would leave me when - you know when you're out there being yourself and having fun discovering and exploring. I just thought that you would forget about me and stop caring about me. I was worried that - honestly, I don't think I can bear the war without you. You're really the only person who makes me happy. You're the right partner for me." 

Eleanora smiled and kissed James softly and sweetly on his lips and then murmured "I'm not going anywhere. All I care about is how you feel." 

"I love you." said James honestly as he looked into the beautiful dark eyes of the woman he loved "And I'm sorry for being such a dick. This war is scary. I know that I want to fight in it with you by my side. And when you told me that you don't want to fight, I just felt scared and alone. I'm sorry. I should have been more supportive. You are great with magical creatures and plants and I know that they are lucky to have you."

Eleanora smiled at James "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me." 

"You're welcome." said James as he kissed Eleanora's forehead sweetly "Don't let me stop you from achieving your dreams. You're too good to just settle." 

"That's really sweet of you, James." said Eleanora as she smiled at him sweetly "I am going to be a magizoologist but I'm going to stay and face the war." 

"What? What about traveling the world?" asked James in shock as he looked at her "Is this about what I said before in our argument? Don't listen to me, I was an idiot." 

"No, I mean, in a way you were right." said Eleanora smiling at James' concern "It's my duty to fight in the war whether I like it or not. I was being selfish, thinking about myself but I wasn't thinking of the millions and millions who will suffer and die if we don't step up and stop Voldemort." 

"But your dreams -" 

"I can still become a magizoologist." said Eleanora reassuringly as she smiled at James "But I'll be here with you by your side until the very end." 

"I don't want you to regret your choice, Eleanora. I don't want you to do this because of me. You should do what you think is right." said James, concern laced in his voice. "I don't want to be the reason that you never lived your life the way you wanted to." 

"I'm not going to regret this." said Eleanora honestly and firmly, unwavering in her choice "I'm not going to regret being with you for the rest of my life." 

"But the magical creatures -"

"I have to do the right thing for myself. And I think it'll kill me if I don't take a stand against Voldemort." said Eleanora with a small but sincere smile. 

"You've always dreamed of traveling the world." said James as he held her hands in his. 

"I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you." said Eleanora with a wonderful smile that made James breathless "I love you. And I'm not going anywhere." 

"I love you too." replied James sincerely as his lips met Eleanora's in a sweet and tender kiss that was full of promise and love. 

They broke the kiss and stared at each other lovingly and adoringly for a while and then James cracked a smile "Who knew? Communication is the key." 

Eleanora laughed in amusement and happiness "Relationships take effort, Potter." 

"That's an understatement, Oh Wise One." replied James as he kissed her again, feeling indescribable happiness flood through him "I'm so glad that I get to be with you everyday. Honestly, I don't think I can live without you." 

"You're my everything, James." whispered Eleanora adoringly, feeling happy that James Potter loved her so deeply, so completely and so madly.


	79. Laughter and A Letter

"Have you noticed how pretty petals of flowers are, Eleanora?" asked Chloe with childlike innocence as she sat down near Remus and Eleanora who were revising Transfiguration. "You know, one never has time to notice such simple beautiful things when one leads a busy rich life."

"Oh is that so?" asked Remus as he ran his hand through his hair in exhaustion but he was smiling tenderly at Chloe.

"We went flower picking while you two stayed here, stuck studying." said James with a grin as he ruffled Remus' hair playfully and then handed Eleanora a bouquet of red tulips and white peonies that Eleanora took with a bright smile as she squealed happily and flung her arms around James, hugging him making him laugh joyfully.

Sirius who had a crown of daisies sitting magnificently on his long black hair remarked "You two bookworms missed a lovely spring day."

"We are studying for exams." said Remus in a tone of a tired mother hen that was dealing with her incorrigible children and Eleanora nodded in absolute agreement "Something you should be doing."

"Oh, we'll do it. When exams are near." said Louis mischievously as he kissed Sirius who blushed brightly.

"The exams are two weeks away. Better to start prepping now rather than stress when exams are near." said Eleanora wisely as she closed her book while Remus hummed in agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll just copy off you." said James teasingly and then groaned as Eleanora nudged him sharply in his ribs.

"Don't you dare!" reprimanded Eleanora seriously but there was a playful twinkle in her dark brown eyes.

"I can't wait till exams are over." said Remus with a tired groan as he laid his head on Chloe's lap and Chloe began to run her hands through Remus' hair and he relaxed "I'm so stressed out. It's like everything is black and blue."

"Cheer up, Moony!" said James cheerfully, knowing that Remus was tired and grumpy because full moon was approaching and he sent a smile at Remus who smiled back at him "Don't you worry about a thing!"

"You try that after four hours of studying Transfiguration, Prongs." replied Remus grumpily but still he felt grateful that his best friend was trying his best to cheer him up "Everything is just useless."

"Except air and water and food." added Sirius as he offered a box of chocolate frogs to Remus who took it and ripped it open and started devouring it hungrily.

"And pranks and laughter." said James with a mischievous smile making everyone laugh.

"And what on earth are you laughing at Eleanora?" asked Chloe curiously who had spotted her best friend quietly chuckling while reading a bunch of papers with elegant yet scrawled hand writing as she lay her head on James' lap.

"A letter from Timothy. He certainly has wit and wonderful humor and possesses the talent of writing a wonderfully sharp and funny letter." said Eleanora with a bright smile as she looked at James, Remus, Chloe, Sirius, Louis and then saw that Peter was missing but she began to read out loudly.

**Dearest Eleanora,**

**To my beautiful childhood best friend who possesses a wild spirit and a vivid imagination and a kind heart that will definitely forgive me for neglecting you shamefully for so long! Please forgive me for not writing at least one letter to you, work has been drowning me like a tidal wave. If it's any comfort, you are not the only correspondent that I have forgotten to write to this year. My desk is piled high with important letters that I need to urgently reply to from businessmen, investors, politicians and of course my circle of adoring admirers. But yet here I am sitting up at one in the night - or is it the morning? - I can't tell I'm fearfully sleepy - here I am writing to you first, ignoring all the other important letters that need to be answered. Ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors if there are any - sleepiness is clouding my vision and I can barely stay awake but I am trying to because you're my best friend who I desperately need to talk to.**

**I splashed my face with ice cold water and now I am much awake than before. That's better. Now let's get to the life and times of Timothy Robinson since you've left me to live and brave through the life in the dump is London.**

**I was at some reception for influential businessmen and politicians all over the world hosted by her Majesty, The Queen of England. She is very reserved and quiet but she is witty when the occasion arises. I greeted her and paid her my faithful and sincere compliments and she smiled at me brightly and welcomed me graciously. Her husband, Prince Phillip or as he says that I should call him 'Flip', is very outgoing and social. He was the life of the party. He is great fun and he invited me for drinks at the gentlemen's club that he occasionally attends to get away from his wife. Yes, those were the very words of Prince Phillip. He's a jolly good fellow but I felt rather sorry for Queen Elizabeth and Prince Phillip. They have everything, the world at their feet and all the power sparking within their fingertips and yet one with sharp observation can see that they are not happy together. Anyone with extraordinary intelligence and remarkable observation can see the cracks within the monarchy, although it hides those scars and cracks from the public with a glittering sparkling facade of a beautiful fairy tale. Of course, my favorite Royal, Princess Margaret was attending the reception as well and as always we hit it off right away. She is hilarious and fun and we both had such a good time by holding a drinking contest and competing to see who could make the smartest and snarkiest remarks about the pompous, over - bearing and self - important wankers in the room who had nothing except the ability to make small talk that would bore you to death and wealth that could never rival mine. Ah, good old Marge! If not for her and Flip, the reception would have bored me to a life long slumber.**

**I'll introduce you to her one day, Eleanora. You simply must meet Princess Margaret.**

**I hosted the Annual Robinson Reception for all the influential and powerful people around the world and of course, it was a success! Everyone was there, trying to kiss my ass and shake my hand and flatter me with their insincere compliments, trying to get on my good side. Why, Eleanora, do you remember Captain Williams who looked down and turned his ugly and large nose down at you? He was there trying to get on my good side, hoping that I could put in a good word for him to the Queen because of our close relationship. Why the nerve of that man! I did suggest to the Queen to transfer that no good, cowardly, horrid, pathetic excuse of a soldier to Afghanistan, far away from Britain and she took it into consideration. The Queen herself told me in confidence that she values my counsel and opinion! Ha! What a honor! Hopefully, I'll never have to see Captain Williams face again. As always I was the center of attention among the ladies who flocked around me, trying to get my interest. I danced more than fifteen times that night with countless ladies whose names I don't remember and faces that I have already forgotten. I wish you were there, Eleanora. You are my favorite dance partner because you have no idea how to dance and you always mess up the moves which is fun! Remember the time we hid in the curtained long hall and secretly looked and made fun of all the people and danced the polka wildly without anyone around us? That was the best party I've ever been to because it wasn't boring and stuffy at all and I didn't have to mind my manners around you.**

**Speaking of wild happenings, Edward fell down the stairs last week. You remember Edward, my butler, the fellow with impeccable manners and sarcastic remarks? Well, he fell down the kitchen stairs last week and he tried to grab hold of the shelves but when he grabbed onto the shelves, the shelves broke and down Edward went along with the plates and china tea sets and crystal champagne glasses and BAM! - it made such a wonderful and messy crash! The crash was so loud, I thought for a moment that it was an earthquake. But when I heard Edward's painful cries, I realized it was just my clumsy butler. Edward is fine aside from the strained elbow, few broken ribs and a twisted ankle. The doctor advised him to rest in bed and take the prescribed medicine but Edward had made the mistake of drinking the medicine that was meant for applying on his strained elbow. My head started pounding to the point of exploding when I saw that Edward had been doing it all wrong and I had to call the doctor again. The doctor said that it was a miracle that Edward hadn't died but Edward says that strength and toughness runs in his family. And after that Edward was clucking around about how the doctors these days have no idea of what they are doing and ranting about how Doctor Davis was a shame to the medical profession. Edward is getting better now, his wife is taking care of him and soon he'll be better and on his feet to attend to his duties.**

**I attended a ball recently where your mother and I met the Prime Minister who thanked your mother for her service to the country. But he implied that her service to the country was surprising seeing that she was a woman. I admire Aunt Elizabeth who looked like she would like to kick down and shoot the Prime Minister but composed herself and retorted something about how the Prime Minister was doing well for someone who was born in the ages of dinosaurs and I snorted in laughter and I had to cough to hide my laughter. And of course, I chimed in telling how Aunt Elizabeth was a credit to her profession unlike many politicians who were a disgrace to their profession in this present day. The Prime Minister looked like he was about to explode angrily but he excused himself and walked towards the table of food and indulged in three pieces of lemon pie. What a greedy bastard! All the taxpayers money must be going to a vile waste just to feed this sorry excuse of an old greedy dinosaur. What a vile waste of taxes! If I ate three pieces of lemon pie, Aunt Elizabeth would smack my head and call me a pig! But she said nothing as Prime Minister munched on the pie, crumbs falling down onto his waistcoat. It was disgusting but the rest of the evening passed fairly soon to my relief.**

**I suppose this is the time to tell you that I'm writing to you from Cornwall. And then knowing you too well, I know that you are wondering what on earth I am doing in Cornwall?**

**You know how every year old Uncle Frederick invites me down to Cornwall to spend three weeks down there with him and his abnormally large family of twelve children (that man has been busy), filled with exquisite balls, cocktail parties, wonderful picnics, walking in the beach and engaging with nature? It's quite quaint and peaceful and because I was so stressed out with work and also because I couldn't turn down an invitation from my favorite uncle, I decided to embark on a journey to dear old Cornwall. My dear Eleanora, Cornwall is as same as ever. Except maybe a few more buildings have popped around the corner but the place remains peaceful and the people are friendly as ever. My Uncle Fred greeted me with a jolly smile and a bone crushing hug and gave me a handful of fruit pastilles that he keeps in his pocket at all times. Eleanora, I would never eat fruit pastilles that have been in Uncle Fred's pocket because heaven knows what else has been in that pocket of his. Once when I was a kid, I saw him fish out a bunch of worms from his waistcoat pocket and I have never been the same since. But Uncle Fred is a nice old chap and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so when he wasn't looking at me, I deposited all those candies into my pocket, determined to throw them away. But when Uncle Fred saw that I had eaten all the fruit pastilles, he remarked that I shouldn't eat them all at once or that I would get sick to my stomach and have a terrible toothache. Well, god bless him.**

**My Uncle's Manor is still the same as I remember it. Except the carpets. The carpets are a sickly green instead of red and I wondered who had the idea of changing the carpets from red to an ugly green and Uncle Fred told me that it was his wife who thought that it would be a good change. Well, Eleanora let me tell you, Aunt Wendy is a terrible interior designer. The woman has no taste at all and no eye for fashion or color. I made a snide yet subtle remark about this to the company that evening at dinner and Jane laughed and cleverly replied that it was the latest fashion in London, making me smile truly for the first time in a long time.**

**Ah, who is this Jane? Just you wait Eleanora Fernandez, Jane is not to be mixed up with the description of the eccentric and stuffy company that I am keeping at Cornwall at the present.**

**Well, besides my Uncle, Aunt and raucous twelve cousins that constantly get into trouble, there are many ladies and gentlemen staying and partying lavishly along with us. I have chosen four ladies I think you would find interesting and to give you a good laugh.**

**The first lady is Lady Adeline Green. Although her face is fair and lovely, her character is rather unpleasant and irksome. She has no pleasant and happy topics of conversation. She is one of those souls in the world who believe that life is full of grief and suffering, pain and loss and to be happy is a sin. I was talking with her at the garden party hosted by Uncle Fred and I remarked how it was a beautiful day and do you know what she said? She said that it was not going to last long because it seemed to her that it would storm all week. I remarked at dinner how delicious the food was and she replied by saying that she never felt the taste of food because due to an unfortunate incident that I will not describe in detail to you, her taste buds had burnt off. I remarked what a fine dancer Lady Charlotte was and she told me not to get close to dear dancing Lady Charlotte because she had slept with almost every man in England and I might be her next unfortunate prey. It's very sad that some people only see the grey clouds of life and never the silver lining. Now, I try to keep out of Lady Adeline's way because she always has something negative to bring the wonderful mood of the party down.**

**Next is Miss Patricia Brown who smiles too much and laughs all the time. I think she fancies me, Eleanora. I mean - I don't blame her. Who can blame her for fancying me, Timothy Robinson, the handsome, intelligent, charismatic, charming gentleman that everyone desperately wants? Whenever I speak, she laughs merrily. Whenever I look at her, she smiles widely. I asked her to dance at the ball and she smiled brightly, her shiny pearly teeth almost blinding me. As we danced, I complimented her on how lovely she looked and she laughed. As we walked through the park, I remarked how wonderful Cornell was at this time of the year and she laughed. As we sat in the living room chatting, I made a remark on how the British government had no idea of what they were doing and she laughed. Dear Eleanora, laughter is wonderful but too much of laughter, excess of laughter is dreadful. I love women with a sense of humor and who can have a good laugh but Eleanora this is hell. That woman laughs at whatever I say. I could tell her that my father was a horrible abusive asshole who never loved me, my mother died before I could ever know her, my butler fell down the kitchen stairs and almost killed himself and my best friend is a witch who wants to fight in a war that was never hers to fight and she would laugh!**

**I must include Miss Rosalind Anderson who also fancies me. She blushes brightly whenever I address her and cannot speak an coherent and clear sentence when I am around. She almost fainted when I asked her to dance with me. I am not that surprised, I often have that effect on women. She is a sweet girl but she has no backbone or ideas of her own. She is the opposite of you, Eleanora. Miss Rosalind with the rosy cheeks always agrees with whatever I say, is a perfect dancer, her mannerisms are pleasant and she is nice and agreeable but boring. That's a bit harsh. Miss Rosalind is a perfectly nice woman but she is not my type. I've tried to let her down gently by giving her hints that I am not interested but she seems to take those hints as signs of interest. How on earth do I let her down nicely, Eleanora? I don't want to break her heart because she's a nice woman. It's obvious that she's infatuated with me because now Uncle Fred is dropping hints about marriage and Rosalind. For heavens sake, marriage! I don't want to be married! I haven't even thought about it! And not to Rosalind of all people! Can you imagine being married to her? It would be dull and boring and uninteresting and I would kill myself if I married someone who didn't have any spirit and intelligence in them.**

**I might just marry you, Eleanora! Ha! I'm joking! Can you imagine us being married? That's just gross. And besides, you are meant to marry James Potter and become Mrs. James Potter. Don't roll your eyes, Eleanora. You know I'm speaking the gospel truth.**

**Who else have I forgotten to write about? My head is clouded with exhaustion and lack of sleep as I write this to you. I'm trying to clear my head and form proper thoughts to write you an interesting letter.**

**Oh yes! I forgot about the old poodle, Lady Mary Collins. Oh she is an interesting character. She knits and knits and knits and knits. Eleanora, she knits at least fifteen sweaters for a day. She is a nice old lady. She always has peppermints with her and she invites me to have tea with her because she's really lonely and I remind her of her son who died in the war. She talks about everything in her life from how she met her husband to fond memories of her son to young ladies who might be a suitable match for me and I just listen to her and add in my own thoughts from time to time. She is very motherly and kind, always knitting me sweaters and socks and telling me that I should eat more because I look skinny as a stick and warning me not to work too hard. Currently, I have over fifteen different colored sweaters and over twelve pairs of patterned socks that Lady Mary Collins has knitted for me. The sweaters are very unfashionable and horrible colored but I don't have the heart to tell her to stop knitting because her greatest happiness lies in knitting and gifting me sweaters and socks. Sometimes I read to her from the books in Uncle Fred's library and she dozes off to sleep in her armchair with her Persian cat sleeping peacefully on her lap.**

**********And finally, Eleanora, let me tell you about Jane Smith.**

**When I came to Uncle Fred's Manor on the first day, I saw a lady sitting opposite to me at the dinner table smiling at me as if she had known me my whole life and was truly glad to see me. Uncle Fred introduced her to me as Miss Jane Smith, the caretaker of Lady Mary Collins who resided in America for her health and had come to visit my uncle who was a dear friend of her late husband. My Uncle also informed me that Miss Jane Smith was studying English at Mount Saint Mary's University in Los Angeles while taking care of Lady Mary Collins.**

**But Eleanora, Jane Smith is the plainest woman I've ever seen in my life. Forgive me but this is the truth. Jane Smith is unattractive and plain featured with no pretty or nice features to redeem her. Truthfully, she is the most unattractive woman I've ever seen. And you know me, Eleanora, I'm shallow and selfish, I hang out with women who are gorgeous, pretty and beautiful. And I was told by Lady Charlotte that she was dreadfully poor until Lady Mary Collins hired Jane Smith as her caretaker and then the old lady grew fond of the girl and decided to pay for her education. Let me describe Jane Smith's plain appearance to you. She is tall and lanky, her arms are too long and her shoulders rather broad, her eyes are an eccentric shade of blue and her nose is pointed but slightly turned up. Her hair is long dirty brown with hints of blonde and is tied into a braid that was rather messy. Her face is fair but covered and spattered with freckles. And her ears and her chin is hilariously big but I don't think about that much.**

**We became good friends right away. Well, not right away. Miss Jane Smith, although she seemed quiet, she possesses a fierce spirit. When we took a walk in the park, I remarked to her that she resembled an old spinster with five cats. Eleanora - I know you are rolling your eyes and cursing at me but I swear it was just a joke! I didn't mean for her to get so offended! She did get very offended and told me that it was better to be a spinster with five cats rather than keep me company and she slapped me in front of everyone in the park and marched away furiously. It was very humiliating and painful for both of us. My cheek was painfully red but there was something about her that fascinated me. I felt very guilty afterwards and plucking up all my courage, I apologized to her sincerely. She didn't forgive me straight away but after some time, I realized that she forgave me because she behaved nicely towards me. When I am not riling her up, Miss Jane Smith is the nicest human being in the world. Niceness and cleverness exudes through her. She is very funny and unlike any other lady I've ever met. She likes to run along the beach and jump into the restless waves and take long walks up the misty cliffs and explore the peaceful coves. She hardly stays indoors with the other ladies because she despises sewing and gossiping. The only time she stays indoors is to take care of Lady Mary Collins and read books and write her thoughts. Jane is incredibly fun and lively, hilarious and spirited. Many of the ladies and gentlemen disapprove of Jane because I like her best out of all them and enjoy her company better than anyone else's.**

**One evening after dinner, Uncle Fred suggested and invited Jane to read her musings that she had compiled into a series of writings. At first she shyly declined but then she agreed and began to read her writing to us. Eleanora, Jane has the loveliest voice in the world. It's music to my ears. No great symphony could compare to the beautiful sound of her voice. And when she started reading, the world around me faded away and all I could see was Jane. The fact that she was a writer seemed unbelievable to me. And when she read her smart and heartfelt thoughts, Eleanora, I felt insignificant and frivolous and small. I've never felt insignificant and unimportant but with Jane reading out her brilliant work with so much of depth and feeling, I felt that I had done nothing great with my life. I thought of what Jane must think of me. She must think that I am the most frivolous and ridiculous bachelor that she had ever met. But somehow Eleanora, I don't want her to think that I'm frivolous and ridiculous. This is madness! Why do I care about her opinion? I don't care about anyone's opinion except yours. But here I am worrying over and losing sleep over what she must think of me.**

**She never looked at me during her reading. And I began to see her in a new light. How could I ever have thought of her as ugly and unattractive? Her eccentric blue eyes transformed into a shade of blue glittering with heartfelt emotion, her plain face transformed into the face of an intelligent, thoughtful, powerful and kind woman. She made me feel less and made me wonder of who her ideal man would be. And I knew in that moment as she smiled humbly and shyly when she received a shattering round of applause for her work, that her ideal man would never be me. Not the frivolous, ridiculous, selfish, thoughtless Timothy Robinson. I could never come close to the kind of man she deserves. Her ideal man would be strong, noble, brave, true and kind. Her ideal man would embody all the values that were above frivolity and stupidity. And her ideal man was not definitely me. And I swear thinking about that makes me feel small and hurt.**

**That very same evening we took a walk down the beach, where the moonlight spilled over the restless roaring waves that kissed the sand and I was quiet. I was thinking about Jane, about how close we had become and how she was different from anyone else I've ever met. I wanted to tell her so much but all I could manage was to compliment her on her writing and tell her that she was destined to become a great writer. She smiled at me softly, a smile that I had never seen her direct at me and told me in a low and reverent voice that she had to become a writer because she had tried to become so many other things but had failed but writing was the one thing she was really good at and loved. There was nothing else for her to do except write. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell her about how I could help her become great but I knew that she didn't need me because she was already great. She had changed me. Her words were splendid and inspiring and I could have listened to her forever, feeling utterly wretched and inspired all at once. She grinned at me as we said good night but her grin could never deceive me again. I had seen the real Jane Smith and I wondered whether she had seen the real Timothy Robinson.**

**This woman has been plaguing my dreams and running through my thoughts. Every moment I'm with her I feel happiness that I've never felt before. It's exhilarating yet frightening. I've never felt this way about anyone, Eleanora and I'm scared. But we will both depart and go our separate ways in a week and never see each other again and hopefully this wretchedly happy feeling will go away. Hopefully. Part of me wants everything to go back to normal where I lived a frivolous and enjoyable life before Jane and part of me wants to follow Jane to L.A. and never leave her side.**

**But I can't and even if I wanted to, Jane doesn't deserve someone like me. She deserves better than me.**

**Eleanora Elizabeth Fernandez, don't you dare tell me that I'm in love with Jane Smith. She is hardly my type, in fact, she's not my type at all. This is just some kind of fling that will fade away with time. I could never care or fall in love with an unattractive, fiercely spirited, unladylike woman named Jane Smith who makes me feel small and insignificant. And I don't fall in love. I've never fallen in love. I see no reason for that to change at all. It's impossible and improbable and wipe that clever smirk off your face, young lady! I'm not in love with Jane Smith!**

**Give my love to Louis and Chloe. And send my regards to your beau James and your friends Sirius and Remus. When are you going to come back home? It's boring without you. I am eagerly awaiting your arrival. Write to me, Eleanora. I'm awfully lonely and I really need a good laugh and wise advice. I need to know your opinion on everything because you're the only one I listen to.**

**And now I will go to sleep. At least I will try. That wretchedly beautiful Jane Smith does not let me sleep at night because she takes over my thoughts. It will be good riddance when we go our own ways. Then everything will be back to normal.**

**Good night,**

**Love you, pal.** ****

**Wishing you all the happiness in the world,**

**Yours truly,**

**Timothy Robinson.**

**PS:- Eleanora, hypothetical question. What if I truly care for Jane Smith and I don't know how to express my ardent feelings of devotion to her? What if I never forget her? What if I am in love with Jane who is not my type at all? What if I am the happiest when I am with Jane? What do I do?** ****

**PPS: - Don't grin you fool. May I remind you that it is merely hypothetical.** ****

**PPPS:- Mr. Desmond down the street died two weeks back and we were all at his funeral. His wife said that she was really grateful that he finally died because he was an awful old miser who never let her spend money on anything nice. I told Aunt Elizabeth that I was awfully glad he died because he would always chase me with a gun whenever I approached his house. Aunt Elizabeth said that we should never speak ill of the dead but I don't see why that's true. The dead are dead, aren't they? I think it's pretty safe to speak ill of the dead and when I told Aunt Elizabeth that she smacked me over the head and told me to behave with a little more sympathy and dignity.** ****

When Eleanora finished reading the letter, everyone was in fits of laughter. Eleanora smiled at them "Told you he would cheer you up."

"I feel much better than before." said Remus cracking a smile at the amusement of Timothy's description of his muggle life. "He is ridiculous." 

"I agree. He is also a boy in love who is too stubborn and scared to admit it." said Eleanora with a caring smile as she slipped the letter into her pocket "Any suggestions?" 

"Just tell him to confess his feelings for Jane!" exclaimed James as he pressed a kiss onto Eleanora's forehead "I mean, it's obvious he likes her." 

"Yeah. Otherwise he'll regret it." said Louis with a knowing smile "Also, send our best wishes to Edward. Hope he gets well soon." 

"I will do that." said Eleanora with a bright smile, feeling happy that her best friend had not forgotten her. 

As everyone sank into comfortable chatter, James put his arm around Eleanora and said "What are you thinking?" 

"Nothing." said Eleanora with a sigh as she smiled at James "I'm just thinking that you and I are very lucky, Mr. Potter." 

"I can't disagree with that." said James as he kissed her and smiled brightly at her "We are very lucky to have each other." 

"And it will never change." replied Eleanora softly as she caressed James cheek tenderly "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, darling." 

 

 


End file.
